


Clexa–Short–Story's

by Kleines1904



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom, queer the walking dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Clexa, Everyone is sassy, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Vampires, Love, Nerd Lexa, Nerdy!Lexa, Resident Evil AU, Rich!Lexa, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence, artist!Clarke, babyparty, bartender!lexa, because of 100 different stories, bechloe - Freeform, crossover-pitch perfect, desperate housewives au, fuck jroth, housewife!clarke, lexark, like 100 different tags, oitnb au, rich!clarke, sassy!Raven, sassy!clarke, stalker!clarke, stripper!clarke
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 122,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleines1904/pseuds/Kleines1904
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa–Short–Story–Serie -> Es sind verschiedene Zeiten und Situationen aber immer Clexa und happy end’s ;)<br/>Short story weil die Geschichten alle ungefähr 3-10 Kapitel haben werden. Viel Spaß ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babyparty 1/5

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa und Clarke treffen sich auf einer Babyparty für ihre gemeinsame Freundin Octavia (Octaven). Doch haben die beiden eine Vergangenheit und es ist ironisch, dass sie gerade auf diesem Event zusammentreffen.

Ich ziehe den Ärmel meines Hemdes zurecht, schließe die Knöpfe meines Blazers und atme tief durch. Ein und Aus. Ein und Aus. Selten hatte ich so ein mulmiges Gefühl vor einem Abend wie heute. Bevor ich es mir allerdings anders überlegen kann greife ich nach dem Geschenk und meinem Autoschlüssel und mache mich auf den Weg.

Vor dem Haus des Paares angekommen komme ich mir etwas komisch vor, dass ich mit einem schwarzen Ferrari vorfahre, aber das ist mir dann schnell wieder egal, als ich Raven an der Tür sehe. Sie winkt bereits übertrieben, worauf ich lachen muss. Ich greife schnell noch nach dem Geschenk, bevor ich auf sie zu gehe.

„Lexiiii-“

„Nenn mich nicht so.“

„-schön dass du hier bist!“ sie umarmt mich so fest, dass ich schon nach Luft schnappen muss.

Ich frage mich immer wieder wie sie es schafft trotz ihres anstrengenden Jobs noch so oft ins Fitnessstudio zu gehen. Oft treffen wir uns dort und trainieren zusammen. Es ist wirklich hilfreich wenn einem eine ganze Fitnessstudiokette gehört, wie es bei mir der Fall ist.

„Die Meisten sind schon da, komm rein.“ Geschockt bleibe ich stehen.

„Die… Meisten…?“

„Auch Clarke.“ Flüstert Raven und wirft mir einen eindeutigen Blick zu ‚mach nichts Blödes‘.

Ich räuspere mich und atme nochmal tief durch, bevor ich das große Haus betrete. Ich schaffe es allerdings nicht weit, als sich wieder zwei Arme um mich schlingen.

„Lexa! Du hast es geschafft!“

„Natürlich O.“ lache ich und drücke sie an mich, allerdings darauf bedacht ihren dicken Bauch nicht zu zerquetschen.

„Komm rein, essen und trinken ist in der Küche.“

„Danke.“

Wir Lächeln uns an, als Raven zu ihrer Frau geht und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt. Schnell gehe ich zum Tisch und stelle mein Geschenk zu den Anderen. Mein Atem stockt als ich eines sehe, was genauso eingepackt ist wie meines. Gelbes Papier und eine rote Schleife.

„Einiges ändert sich wohl nie…“ flüstere ich vor mich hin.

Da meine Nervosität immer mehr steigt gehe ich auf direktem Wege in die Küche und schnappe mir den Whiskey, Gott sei Dank weiß Raven welchen ich liebe. Als ich hochschaue treffen sich unsere Blicke, ich schaue in Dunkelblau, mein Atem stockt. Unfähig meinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen, bleibe ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Wir haben uns nun beinahe ein Jahr nicht gesehen. Als ich merke, dass mich eine Welle Emotionen überkommt, schaue ich wieder nach unten.

„Einige Dinge ändern sich wohl nie.“ Höre ich plötzlich neben mir.

Langsam drehe ich mich zu meiner Ex-Verlobten, ich muss schwer schlucken. Sie sieht so atemberaubend und jung aus wie immer. Sie hat einen weißen Rock an und eine passende Bluse dazu. Nachdem ich lange genug auf ihren Körper gestarrt habe greife ich nach meinem Glas.

„Ja, das stimmt wohl.“ Lache ich nervös.

Clarke kommt einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und lehnt sich an den Tresen.

„Wie geht’s dir?“

„Ich komme klar.“ Antworte ich viel zu schnell.

Clarke mustert mich ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie nickt und auf den Boden schaut. Sie verwirrt mich so sehr, dass ich meine Manieren vergesse und sie nicht mal frage, wie es ihr geht. Ich schnaufe und lache leise.

„Entschuldige, ich bin etwas durcheinander. Wie geht’s dir denn?“

„Schon gut, ist immerhin keine normale Situation.“ Wir Lächeln uns kurz an. „Mir geht es gut, die Galerie läuft und ich hänge viel mit O und Raven rum zurzeit, es macht echt Spaß diese Vorbereitungen.“

Und da ist es wieder, dieses Thema. Das Thema wegen dem wir uns getrennt haben: Babys. Wir waren schon sechs Jahre zusammen und eines davon verlobt als Clarke mich darauf angesprochen hat. Ich habe zu viel gearbeitet und mich zu wenig um sie gekümmert, ich wusste dass ein Baby vermutlich zu kurz kommen würde. Clarke hingegen hat es anders gesehen. Wir haben uns so oft gestritten, dass die Beziehung am Ende keinen Sinn mehr gemacht hat.

„Sorry.“ Flüstert sie, da sie wohl meinen Gedankengang verstanden hat.

„Schon in Ordnung.“

Es herrscht ein paar Sekunden stille zwischen uns, in denen ich nervös eine Hand in meine Anzughose gleiten lasse.

„Du siehst toll aus.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und treffe ihren Blick.

„Du auch Clarke.“

„ALSO kommt alle zusammen!“ hören wir aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Ich folge Clarke aus dem Raum und da kein anderer Platz mehr frei ist, setzen wir uns zusammen auf ein Sofa, welches eigentlich zu klein dafür ist. Raven wirft mir einen verschmitzten Blick zu und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, sofort rolle ich mit den Augen.

„Meine wunderschöne Frau möchte euch nun gerne etwas sagen…“ beginnt Raven und streichelt Octavia dabei am Rücken.

„Also Leute… es wird… ein MÄDCHEN!“

Einige um uns herum springen auf und jubeln, Bellamy am lautesten.

„Jawoll! Jasper du schuldest mir 20 Euro!“

„Ihr habt um unser Baby gewettet?!“ fragt Octavia schockiert.

„Soll ich ihm weh tun süße? Ich tu ihm weh.“ Versucht Raven sie zu beruhigen und steht bereits auf.

Als sie ihre Ärmel hochkrempelt wird Bellamy weiß im Gesicht, er geht ein paar Schritte zurück und hebt die Arme.

„Schon gut Schatz, komm wieder her.“

Wir alle müssen lachen über die Konversation, während Geld auf dem Tisch hin und her geschoben wird, auch von Clarke. Es war schon immer so in diesem Freundeskreis, wir haben auf alles und jeden gewettet. Anya hat sogar 100 Euro bekommen, weil sie die Einzige war die gesagt hat, dass Clarke und ich uns jemals trennen. Ich muss schwer schlucken, weil meine Kehle trocken ist.

„Habt ihr schon einen Namen?“ frage ich nach ein paar Momenten.

„Wir haben drei zur Auswahl. Und NEIN ihr bekommt kein Mitbestimmungsrecht!“ es sind ein paar genervte Geräusche und ein jammern zu hören, bevor Octavia fortfährt. „Tris, Lucy oder…“ sie stoppt und trifft meinen Blick. „Alexandria.“

Nun schauen alle zu mir, wohl genauso geschockt wie ich zu Octavia.

„Du hast mir damals das Leben gerettet Lexa, wärst du nicht dort vorbeigekommen wäre ich zu spät im Krankenhaus gewesen…“ ich schlucke schwer.

„Danke O, das ist mir wirklich eine Ehre.“

Ich spüre eine Hand an meiner und drehe meinen Kopf, Clarke sieht mich mit einem leichten Lächeln an. Sie weiß wie schwer es damals für mich war eine schwerverletzte Person mitten in der Nacht am Straßenrand zu finden. Damals habe ich nur das gemacht, was meine Instinkte mir gesagt haben und Octavia damit gerettet.

„Gut, ein fröhliches Thema bitte.“ Lenkt Raven ab, dabei schaut sie mich aber so dankbar an, dass ich schwer durchatmen muss.

Etwas später sind alle in kleine Gespräche verfallen, einige stehen im Wohnzimmer, in der Küche oder sogar im bereits fertigen Kinderzimmer. 

„Clarke hat das alles gemalt, es ist wirklich wunderschön.“ Höre ich dumpf, als ich an den Treppen vorbeigehe.

Ich kneife meine Augen zu und greife noch schnell nach der Flasche Whiskey, bevor ich in den Garten gehe und mich auf die Veranda setze. Es ist bereits dunkel und im Garten des großen Hauses sind jede Menge Laternen und kleine Lichter zu sehen. Ich genieße es jedes Mal hierhin zu kommen, denn es ist mein Ruhepol. Zwischen den ganzen Geschäftsterminen und dem Stadtrummel habe ich kaum Zeit mal runter zu kommen. Ich gieße mir ein bisschen Whiskey ein, als ich Schritte hinter mir höre.

„Du kommst hier also immer noch hin?“ ich lächle.

„Erwischt.“ Clarke setzt sich neben mich. „Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier.“

„Das stimmt.“

Ich greife nach meinem Glas und trinke daraus. Etwas geschockt schaue ich dabei zu, wie Clarke es mir danach aus der Hand nimmt und einen großen Schluck nimmt.

„Wow, alles ok?“

„Nicht wirklich.“ Sie lacht etwas verlegen und stellt das Glas wieder ab. 

Als ich sie nun genau von der Seite beschaue, kann ich nicht anders als mich erneut etwas zu verlieben. Ich habe Clarke nie aus dem Kopf bekommen, konnte mich nie auf jemand anderen einlassen, aber sie zu sehen macht alles noch ein wenig schlimmer. Sie starrt abwesend in den Himmel und atmet tief durch.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?“ sie zögert, dabei fährt sie mit ihrem Finger über das Holz des Bodens.

„Da ist dieser Kerl…“ ich schlucke schwer, aber nicke damit sie fortfährt. „Ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist. Sorry Lexa.“

„Nein nein, ist schon gut. Ich habe ja gefragt.“ Sie schenkt mir ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Er heißt Finn. Wir haben uns vor etwa vier Wochen kennengelernt. Erst war alles gut, aber jetzt fängt er an sich komisch zu verhalten.“

„Was meinst du mit komisch?“

Obwohl ich das Gespräch nie führen wollte und immer Angst davor hatte, will ich es nun wissen. Ich will Clarke helfen, sie hat sichtlich ein Problem mit diesem Typen. Alles was ich will ist, dass sie glücklich ist. Das wäre sie mit mir, meiner Arbeit und einem Kind sicher nicht geworden.

„Er bleibt lange Weg nachts, hängt viel an seinem Handy und schreibt manchmal ganze zwei Tage nicht. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht bin ich nur Paranoid.“ Wieder ein leises Lachen, was ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen zaubert.

„Du bist nicht Paranoid.“ Beginne ich leise, ich weiß, dass meine leise Stimme sie schon immer beruhigt hat. „Vielleicht solltest du mit ihm reden, das hilft eigentlich immer. Und wenn sich rausstellt, dass er ein Arsch ist, vermöbelt Raven ihn gerne.“

Wir beide müssen lachen, genau das wollte ich damit erreichen. Ich will sie einfach nur glücklich sehen. Wir beide schauen nach unten, als sie erneut nach meinem Glas greift und einen Schluck nimmt. Nach ein paar Sekunden dreht sie sich zu mir und schaut mich an.

„Und jetzt erzähl mir, wie es dir wirklich geht.“

Als ich mit den Augen rolle muss sie erneut lachen, sie kennt mich eben genau. Schon seit wir 14 sind.

„Die Firma läuft gut, auch alle anderen wo ich Anteile habe. Es ist nur… Titus nervt mich. Er hängt mir immer im Nacken.“

„Noch immer?“

„Ja… echt nervig. Aber ich habe ihn besser unter Kontrolle als früher.“

Es ist ein paar Minuten still, in denen wir nur die Ruhe genießen.

„Wie geht es Destiny?“

Sie schlägt sich eine Hand vor die Stirn als ich ihre sture, ziemlich chaotische Labrador Hündin erwähne. Wir haben sie damals zusammen gekauft und es war ein riesiger Zufall. Wir sind betrunken nach einer Party am nächsten Morgen durch die Stadt gelaufen und an einer Tierhandlung vorbei. Ohne zu überlegen haben wir die Hündin gekauft und mitgenommen. Daraufhin hat sie sich zum beliebtesten Familienmitglied entwickelt, deshalb: Destiny – Schicksal.

„Ihr geht es gut, ich habe das Gefühl sie wird gar nicht alt.“

Gerade als ich einen Satz beginnen will, fliegt die Tür auf und Jasper sieht uns erwartungsvoll an.

„Los kommt rein, Geschenkezeit!“

Ich greife nach dem Glas und der Flasche und halte Clarke noch die Tür auf, bevor wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Wieder müssen wir uns nebeneinander setzen, langsam habe ich das Gefühl, dass es so sein soll und jemand es geplant hat. Raven. Wer sonst.

„Ich warne euch, es ist zwar eine Babyparty, aber wenn keines von den Geschenken ein Sexspielzeug beinhaltet werde ich sauer!“ wir schauen geschockt zu Octavia, während Raven laut lacht und Bellamy sich fast übergeben muss.

Nach ein paar Geschenken greift Octavia das von dem ich weiß, dass es von Clarke ist. Octavia schaut zwischen ihr und mir hin und her, jeder weiß, dass wir Geschenke immer so eingepackt haben. Sie zerreißt das Papier und hält ein Album in der Hand, sofort grinse ich.

„Ein Fotoalbum das ihr mit Fotos von euch und der Kleinen füllen könnt. Ich habe alle Seiten selbst gestaltet, es ist also was Einzigartiges.“ Erklärt Clarke leise.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe als ich sehe mit wie viel liebe Clarke verschiedene Motive auf die Seiten gebracht hat. Sie kann wirklich außergewöhnlich gut malen. 

„Danke Clarke.“ Sagt Octavia leise, als ihr eine Träne über die Wange läuft.

Kurz darauf ist auch mein Geschenk dran, sofort grinse ich Raven breit an. Als Octavia es öffnet hält sie zuerst ein paar Strampler in der Hand, mit verschiedenen Aufschriften. Mein persönlicher Favorit: ‚meine Mummies sind die Besten‘. Sie zieht noch eine kleine Decke heraus, auf der ein Foto von Raven und Octavia ist. Sie strahlen beide in die Kamera. Auch Raven muss nun die Tränen unterdrücken, also greife ich schnell ein.

„Und ich habe noch etwas für euch. Allerdings konnte ich das schlecht einpacken.“ Nervös reibe ich meine Hände zusammen. „Ich habe für die Kleine bereits einen College Fond angelegt, also macht euch darüber keine Gedanken.“

„Oh Lexa, danke!“ Octavia steht auf und stößt mit ihrem Bauch sämtliche Sachen vom Tisch.

Sie kommt zu mir und nimmt mich fest in den Arm. Als ich über ihre Schulter schaue sieht Clarke mich mit einem so liebevollen Blick an, dass ich selbst emotional werde. Octavia drückt mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie wieder zu ihrer Frau geht.

Etwas später kann ich es mir nicht entgehen lassen. Ich schleiche die Treppe hoch und in das zukünftige Zimmer der Kleinen. Clarke wusste wohl schon länger, dass es ein Mädchen wird, denn sie hat den Raum hier in den letzten Wochen perfekt gestaltet. Ich schlucke schwer als ich über die perfekten Zeichnungen an den Wänden schaue. Mein Blick bleibt auf einem kleinen Teddy kleben, ich hebe ihn hoch und atme tief durch. Ich hatte immer Angst, dass ich keine gute Mutter sein könnte, das habe ich Clarke nie so erzählt. Ein Räuspern wirft mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Alles gut Lexa?“ fragt Raven und lehnt sich mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand an den Türrahmen.

„Ja ich… das Zimmer ist wunderschön Rae.“

„Ja das ist es.“ Sie kommt langsam auf mich zu und durchbohrt mich jetzt schon mit ihrem Blick. „Wie schwer ist es?“

„Was? Sie widerzusehen?“ Raven nickt. „Wir haben zwischendurch ein paar Mal telefoniert, weil etwas bei ihrem Auszug nicht gestimmt oder gefehlt hat. Aber sie zu sehen ist… härter.“

Raven atmet tief durch, bevor sie meinen Blick trifft.

„Bist du immer noch der Meinung wie damals?“

Ich schaue mich im Zimmer um und überlege ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich antworte.

„Es war nicht wirklich eine Meinung. Ich habe Clarke nur immer wieder klar gemacht, dass wir zu wenig Zeit haben für ein Kind. Ich zu wenig Zeit habe.“

Ich höre weitere Schritte auf dem Flur, aber ignoriere es.

„Würdest du es heute anders machen?“

„Ich würde sie niemals gehen lassen. Es war ein riesen Fehler. Aber jetzt hat sie jemanden, ich will nur, dass sie glücklich ist.“ Raven nickt.

„Komm, O und ich müssen euch noch was sagen.“

„Wer ist ‚euch‘?“

Noch immer irritiert und ohne Antwort sitze ich auf einem Sessel, Clarke gegenüber von mir. Viele um uns herum kriegen gar nicht mit, dass wir wieder da sind. Raven und Octavia flüstern noch, bevor sie sich zu uns drehen.

„Also ihr beiden, wir wollten… SEID IHR MAL LEISE??“ nach Octavias Ausbruch ist es sofort still im Raum. „Gut, also, wir wollten euch etwas fragen.“

Ich schaue zu Clarke, welche aber nur mit den Schultern zuckt und dann unsicher zu dem Pärchen schaut.

„Wir wollen, dass ihr beide Patentanten für die Kleine werdet.“

„Wa-“

„Was?“

„Ok wir erklären es. Ihr beide seid unsere besten Freunde schon seit so langer Zeit. Wir können euch zu 100 Prozent vertrauen und wir denken, dass ihr gute Eltern seid.“ Schon als Raven den Satz beendet, kneift sie die Augen zu.

Jeder im Raum weiß wohl, was für ein Fehler das war. Clarke zwingt sich dazu zu Lächeln, während ich sie nur beobachte. Erst als Bellamy sich hinter sie stellt und ihr auf die Schulter klopft, lockert die Stimmung etwas auf.

„Was eine Ehre. Ich finde die Idee gut!“

„Ja genau, danke ihr beiden, ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt.“ Sagt Clarke dann liebevoll.

„Ja allerdings, danke Raven, danke O.“ füge ich hinzu.

„Gut! Und als erste Amtshandlung müsst ihr einen Kurzen trinken!“ ich rolle mit den Augen als Raven zwei Gläser auf den Tisch stellt.


	2. Babyparty 2/5

Eine halbe Stunde später ist nur noch der Kern unseres Kreises da, auch die älteren Leute sind bereits alle weg. Ich unterhalte mich gerade mit Bellamy über Autos, als Jasper mit zwei Flaschen Wodka ins Wohnzimmer kommt.

„Na los, wir spielen jetzt… irgendwas!“

„Jasper wir sind keine 18 mehr.“ Sagt Raven mit einem Augenrollen.

„Ich für meinen Teil bin gestern 24 geworden.“ Sagt Harper und zeigt auf die Flaschen. „Ich bin sowas von für mehr Alkohol.“

Alle lachen leise aber schauen dann zu dem Pärchen auf dem Sofa.

„Gott ok, ich mach die Musik an.“ Sagt Raven gespielt genervt.

Alle feuern sie an als sie zur Musikanlage geht und die Musik aufdreht. Beinahe sofort sitzen alle in einem Kreis.

„Ich fange an!“ schreit Raven laut.

„Was spielen wir überhaupt?“ frage ich etwas irritiert, als ich nach vorne schaue lacht Clarke mich an.

„Gute Frage.“

„Wer die Flasche dreht darf der Person eine Frage stellen, auf die die Flasche zeigt. Und es muss ehrlich geantwortet werden Leute!“

„Das gefällt mir nicht.“ Unterbricht Jasper und bekommt dafür einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Octavia.

„Und ihr müsst jedes Mal einen trinken. Wenn ihr die Frage überspringen wollt gleich Drei!“

Sie dreht die Flasche bereits, bevor jemand überhaupt protestieren kann. Sie landet auf Octavia, welche erstmal einen Schluck aus ihrem Wasserglas nimmt und ihre Frau dann angrinst.

„Ok O, wie viele Kerle hast du schon geküsst?“

„Oh Gott.“ Sie lacht leise und beißt sich auf die Lippe. „Außer Bellamy nur noch einen im Kindergarten, ich glaube er hieß Bob.“

„Bellamy??“ fragen wir geschockt, worauf der Dunkelhaarige rot anläuft.

„Wir wollten beide wissen wie es ist, sorry.“ Erklärt Octavia aber lacht ebenfalls laut, als Bellamy weiter in seinen Stuhl sinkt.

Als Octavia die Flasche dreht landet sie auf Clarke, welche sofort ansetzt und ihren Shot trinkt. 

„Ok Clarkie… ist das mit Finn was Ernstes?“

Meine Augen werden für einen Moment weit, bevor ich nach unten schaue und versuche den Blickkontakt mit Raven und Clarke zu vermeiden.

„Nein, ich denke nicht.“ Sagt Clarke leise, bevor sie sich die Flasche schnappt. „Der Funke springt einfach nicht über, deshalb.“

Als die Flasche auf Harper landet und Clarke etwas zu ihrem Sexleben fragt, entspanne ich mich etwas. Natürlich habe ich von Raven und Octavia gehört, dass Clarke jemanden getroffen hat, aber es von ihr zu hören ist nochmal anders. Ich grinse etwas über Clarkes Antwort. Irgendwie finde ich es auch gut, dass es zwischen den beiden nicht klappt.

„Tja Lexa.“ Ich schaue hoch und schüttle kurz mit dem Kopf.

Alle starren mich an, da die Flasche auf mich gerichtet ist und Raven ihre Hände zusammenreibt. Ich schlucke schwer und trinke meinen Shot.

„Was war deine peinlichste Sexerfahrung?“ Octavia lacht laut los und schlägt Raven auf die Schulter.

„Gute Idee Schatz.“

„Keine gute Idee.“ Brumme ich leise, ich merke wie ich jetzt schon rot anlaufe. „Ehm, das war im Urlaub, beim Wandern…“ ich werfe Clarke einen kurzen Blick zu, die sich auf die Lippe beißt um nicht zu lachen. „Ich… wir… diese Frau und ich wollten es an einem Baum machen. Nur war es direkt an einem Hang und… ich habe das Gleichgewicht verloren und bin ungefähr 30 Meter den Berg runter gekugelt. Ohne Hose.“

Alle lachen laut los, bisher kannten nicht mal Raven und Octavia diese Geschichte, Clarke und ich haben sie verheimlicht.

„Ich bin durch mehrere Brennnesseln gerollt und konnte eine Woche nicht sitzen.“ Füge ich noch hinzu, jetzt liegt Raven schon fast auf dem Boden vor Lachen.

Ich schaue kurz zu Clarke, die ein leichtes rot auf den Wangen hat, genauso wie ich. Oder ich müsste inzwischen schon knallrot sein.

Ein paar Runden später haben wir schon sehr viel getrunken, ich habe mich allerdings zurückgehalten und anstatt Wodka nur Wasser in mein Glas gefüllt, was keiner gemerkt hat. Schließlich muss ich noch nach Hause fahren.

„Ok Clarke…“ höre ich Bellamy lallen „Wer ist die attraktivste Person in diesem Raum mit der du am liebsten auch heute noch Sex haben würdest?“ ich werfe ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber er grinst nur.

„Ehm… ich soll jetzt aber nicht sagen, dass du es bist, oder?“ er lacht leise aber schüttelt dann mit dem Kopf.

Clarke trinkt ihren Shot und überlegt ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie Bellamy ein Grinsen zu wirft und noch zwei Shots trinkt, damit sie die Frage nicht beantworten muss. Ich kann in ihren Augen und an ihren Bewegungen sehen, dass sie schon ziemlich angetrunken ist. 

„Ok eine letzte Frage für alle!“ sagt Raven laut, weil Octavia schon in ihrem Arm liegt und ihr die Augen zu fallen. „Mit wem in diesem Raum würdet ihr am liebsten schlafen?“

Mein Blick landet ungewollt direkt auf Clarke, welche schwer schluckt. Sie greift nach ihrem Shot, genau wie alle anderen. Jeder beantwortet die Frage und ist etwas geschockt, als Monty auf Jasper zeigt. Als Clarke dran ist schluckt sie nochmal schwer, bevor sie langsam auf mich zeigt. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, als sie mich ansieht und ihre Augen dunkler sind als vorher. Oh fuck.

„Lexa?“

„Mh?“ Raven grinst mich breit an.

„Du bist dran.“

„Oh ehm…“ auch ich muss erst schlucken, bevor ich langsam auf Clarke zeige, welche verlegen lächelt.

Es ist für ein paar Sekunden wieder angespannt im Raum, bevor Jasper aufspringt und Richtung Klo rennt.

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn.“

„Und ich räume das weg.“

„Ja und ich bringe Octavia ins Bett.“

Alle verschwinden aus dem Raum, ich nutze das ebenfalls und beginne den Müll einzusammeln. Meine Wangen verlieren langsam ihr rot, worüber ich so verdammt froh bin. Es war ja klar, dass meine Freunde so etwas fragen mussten und es somit peinlich machen.

Nachdem ich alles weggeräumt habe und mich bei Octavia noch mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiedet habe, gehe ich nun zur Tür. Ich höre sofort wie Raven und Clarke darüber diskutieren, ob die Blonde noch fahren kann.

„Natürlich Raven, mach dir keine Sorgen.“ 

Ihr Blick landet auf mir als sie einen Schritt zurück macht, wodurch sie stolpert. Schnell springe ich nach vorne und ziehe sie am Arm hoch, bevor sie fällt. Das führt allerdings dazu, dass wir uns nah sind, zu nah. Man hört Raven hinter uns seufzen.

„Klar Griffin, du kannst noch fahren.“

„Ich bringe sie.“ Sage ich schnell und bringe etwas Platz zwischen unsere Körper. „Ich habe am Ende fast nur noch Wasser getrunken.“

„Ok das ist gut. Schreibt mir bitte, wenn ihr angekommen seid.“

Wir umarmen Raven noch, bevor Clarke mir etwas widerwillig folgt. Ich weiß wie dickköpfig sie ist und dass sie am liebsten noch selber fahren würde. Wir bleiben vor meinem Auto stehen, sofort werden Clarkes Augen weit.

„Das ist deiner?“

„Ja…“

„Was ist mit dem BMW passiert?“

„Ich habe ihn auch noch behalten, konnte das alte Baby nicht abgeben.“ Clarke nickt, bevor ich ihr die Tür aufhalte und sie einsteigt.

„Danke.“

Während ich zu meiner Tür gehe atme ich ein paar Mal tief durch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass meine Nacht so endet, mit Clarke in meinem Auto. Als ich das Auto zum Leben erwecke sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Clarke sich auf die Lippe beißt. Ich weiß, dass schnelle Autos immer ein großes turn-on für sie waren. Mit einem Grinsen rase ich los. Da ich mich noch erinnern kann wo ihre Wohnung ist, fahren wir in Stille. Immer wieder überlege ich ein Gespräch anzufangen, aber mir fällt nichts ein. Ich schaue kurz zu der Blonden, die in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster starrt.

„Was wirst du nun machen? Mit Finn?“

„Mh? Oh. Ja. Ich weiß es nicht.“ Ich nicke und schaue wieder nach vorne. „Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass es eine Zukunft hat, aber ich rede nochmal mit ihm.“ Ich greife etwas fester um das Lenkrad, aber hoffe, dass sie es nicht sieht. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Hast du jemanden?“

Das ist eine verdammt gute Frage. Seit der Trennung wollte ich keine Beziehung mehr, es hat einfach nicht funktioniert, weil Clarke immer in meinem Hinterkopf war. Als ich aber gemerkt habe, dass ich einfach meine Bedürfnisse habe und Sex brauche, haben die one-night-stands angefangen. Nicht übertrieben viele, aber auch nicht wenige. Ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass eine bekannte Geschäftsfrau wie ich doch sehr beliebt ist, vorher hatte ich immer nur Augen für eine Frau.

„Nein, zurzeit nicht.“ Antworte ich etwas verspätet.

„Aber?“

„Kein aber. Es ist nicht leicht, obwohl ich inzwischen mehr Zeit habe als früher.“

Bevor wir weiterreden können, sind wir an Clarkes Wohnung angekommen. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, also tippe ich nur nervös auf dem Lenkrad.

„Willst du noch mit reinkommen? Einen Kaffee trinken?“ langsam hebe ich meinen Arm und schaue auf meine Rolex, es ist gerade mal 23 Uhr und ich muss morgen erst um 10 Uhr im Büro sein.

„Klingt gut.“

Schon als sie den Schlüssel in die Tür steckt hören wir Destiny bellen. Ich grinse und folge Clarke in die Wohnung. Die Hündin rennt sofort zu mir und ignoriert Clarke völlig, ich war schon immer ihr Liebling. Schnell knie ich mich hin und streichle sie, während Clarke in die Küche geht und den Kaffee macht.

„Du hast recht, sie sieht noch immer so jung aus.“

„Das stimmt.“ Lacht Clarke aus der Küche.

Langsam gehe ich zu ihr, ich lehne mich auf den Tresen und schaue ihr dabei zu, wie sie den Kaffee zubereitet. Mein Blick gleitet wieder an ihr herunter, sie hat so perfekte Beine. Dann diese High-Heels mit denen sie genauso groß ist wie ich. Ich habe es geliebt, wenn sie welche getragen hat, vor allem Schwarze.

„Setz dich ruhig.“ 

„Ja, ok.“

Ich lasse mich auf die große Ledercouch fallen und schaue mich aufmerksam um. Es hat sich so viel verändert hier. Damals als Clarke ausgezogen ist habe ich ihr natürlich geholfen und dadurch auch ihre Wohnung gesehen. Jetzt hat sie allerdings neu gestrichen und neue Möbel, es ist schön, gemütlich und warm. Clarke kommt langsam zu mir und gibt mir meinen Becher, welchen ich mit einem Lächeln nehme. Destiny ist sofort an meiner Seite und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Also… wir sind jetzt Patentanten huh?“ frage ich in die Stille.

Clarke lacht leise, während sie weiter auf den Becher in ihrer Hand schaut.

„Ja… ich finde es gut, dass sie zwei genommen haben. Falls einem was passiert und so.“ ich grinse und lehne mich etwas zurück.

„Ich denke sie haben das aus einem anderen Grund gemacht, Clarke.“ Sie schaut zu mir und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke sie haben eher die Hoffnung, dass wir beide wieder zusammenkommen und uns dann gemeinsam um das Kind kümmern könnten, sollte den beiden was passieren.“

„Ja, mag sein…“ sie beißt sich auf die Lippe. „Wie geht es Anya?“ ich schnaufe sofort.

„Anya ist… Anya. Sie arbeitet viel und hart, kümmert sich mit um den Fitnessbereich. Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl sie lebt in einem Fitnessstudio.“ Clarke lacht leise. „Aber sie… sie vermisst dich.“

„Was wirklich? Ich dachte immer sie hasst mich. Also… nachdem…“

„Sie hasst dich nicht. Es tat ihr leid für dich. Sie hat mich sogar einen Monat lang kaum angeschaut und mich gemieden.“

„Sie war also auf meiner Seite?“ ich lache etwas, aber schaue dann ernst zu ihr.

„Es gab keine wirklichen Seiten, oder?“

„Das stimmt, ich weiß, dass du noch regelmäßig mit meiner Mutter telefonierst und ich arbeite ja auch mit Lincoln zusammen, also…“

Nachdem wir noch ein paar Minuten über meinen Cousin und Clarkes Familie gesprochen haben, stehe ich langsam auf. Zusammen mit Clarke gehe ich zur Tür, wobei Destiny uns aufgeregt folgt.

„Ok also, danke, dass du mich nach Hause gefahren hast.“

„Gerne Clarke.“

Ich ziehe mir meine Jacke über und gebe Destiny noch einen Kuss auf den Kopf, bevor ich langsam gehe.

„Also, gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht Lexa.“

Erst als ich im Auto sitze und Clarkes Tür zu geht, atme ich lange aus. Die ganze Spannung fällt von mir ab, die ich doch tatsächlich aufgebaut hatte. In Gedanken bei Clarke und dem Abend fahre ich langsam nach Hause, in mein leeres und kühles zu Hause.


	3. Babyparty 3/5

Es ist wieder eine dieser Tage an denen ich am liebsten jedem den Hals umdrehen würde. Kunden haben komplexe Probleme und Titus geht mir wegen einer Präsentation ziemlich auf die Nerven.

„Miss Woods, Anruf für Sie.“

„Wer ist es jetzt schon wieder?“ frage ich meine Assistentin genervt, die unsicher im Türrahmen steht.

„Ehm Miss Griffin?“ sofort bleibe ich still stehen.

„Oh ja, klar, stell sie durch.“

Nach ein paar Mal tief Luft holen greife ich nach dem Hörer. Als es klingelt warte ich allerdings ein paar Sekunden, mein Knie wippt auf und ab vor Nervosität.

„Woods.“

„Hi Lexa, ich bin’s, Clarke.“

„Oh ja, hi Clarke.“

„Ehm ich weiß du hast wenig Zeit also mache ich es kurz. Ich denke, dass es hilfreich ist wenn wir etwas, ehm, naja…“

„Ist alles ok?“ unterbreche ich sie und grinse etwas, weil sie so unsicher klingt.

„Ja klar! Also ich denke, dass es gut ist wenn wir über unsere Pflichten reden die wir für die Kleine haben werden.“

„Mmmm…“

„Hast du vielleicht die Tage Zeit?“ ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und denke darüber nach, wie gerne will ich sie wiedersehen.

„Na klar, wie wäre es mit Freitag?“

„Das klingt gut! Um 19 Uhr bei dir oder mir?“

„Toll, ok, ehm ginge es bei mir? Ich komme mit Sicherheit erst um 18 Uhr hier weg.“

„Gerne. Bis dann Lexa.“

Nachdem ich den Hörer aufgelegt habe, bekomme ich gar keine Zeit über das gerade Geschehene nachzudenken, denn plötzlich steht Titus im Raum.

„War das die Ablenkung?“

„Herr Gott Titus, sie hat einen Namen.“

„Wie auch immer…“ er fängt an über etwas zu reden, aber ich höre ihm gar nicht mehr zu.

Nervös denke ich darüber nach, ob das am Freitag nicht vielleicht ein Date ist. Ich schüttle aber mit dem Kopf, denn Clarke hat ihre Meinung sicher nicht geändert, sie will nicht mit mir zusammen sein. Außerdem hat sie Finn.

„Idiot.“

„Was?“ irritiert schaue ich zu Titus, vermutlich habe ich das gerade laut ausgesprochen.

„Nichts, fahr fort.“

/ / / / / 

Angespannt laufe ich durch mein Apartment und schaue mich aufmerksam um. Ich will nicht, dass es wie ein Date aussieht, gleichzeitig soll es aber auch nicht aussehen, als würde ich mich nicht freuen, dass Clarke da ist. Auf dem Tisch habe ich bereits zwei Gläser stehen, das Licht habe ich etwas abgedunkelt und im Hintergrund läuft leise Musik. Mit meinem Whiskey Glas in der Hand stehe ich vor der Fensterfront und warte. Keine 10 Minuten später klingelt es, ich erschrecke mich so sehr, dass ich beinahe mein Glas fallen lasse.

„Hi Lexa.“ Strahlt Clarke, als ich die Tür öffne.

Sie hat eine enge Jeans an und ein T-Shirt, welches eindeutig zu viel Dekolletee zeigt. Ich schlucke und gehe zur Seite, damit sie reinkommen kann.

„Hi, schön dass du da bist.“

Sie schaut sich aufmerksam um und stellt dabei ihre Tasche auf dem Schrank ab, wie sie es schon immer gemacht hat. Wieder muss ich schwer schlucken, sie in meiner Wohnung zu sehen bringt neue Erinnerungen zurück. Langsam geht sie zum Tisch und lächelt mich liebevoll an.

„Hier hat sich nicht viel geändert. Nur sind die Bilder fast alle weg.“ 

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und schaue mich um. Als ich noch mit Clarke zusammen war hingen hier viele selbstgemalte Bilder von ihr, zusätzlich hatte ich mehrere Fotos von ihr und mir oder auch von Destiny auf meinem Schrank. Ich kratze mich etwas nervös am Nacken, während sie sich setzt.

„Ich habe sie nicht weggeschmissen…. Falls du?...“

„Oh, nein, ich habe sie dir schließlich geschenkt.“ Ich nicke, dankbar dass ich diese wunderschönen Bilder behalten kann.

„Wein?“

„Ja gerne!“

Eine Stunde später haben wir schon einiges besprochen, vom Geburtstermin der Kleinen bis hin zu den Aufgaben die wir später haben werden. Dabei wird die Stimmung immer lockerer, es ist so einfach mit Clarke zu reden und mit ihr Spaß zu haben. Als ich gerade Wein nachschenken will sehe ich, dass die Flasche bereits leer ist.

„Der ist gut.“ Sagt Clarke und greift nach der Flasche, dabei berühren sich unsere Hände leicht, was ein Feuerwerk in mir auslöst.

„Ich hole eine neue.“ Brabbele ich schnell und stehe auf, bevor sie das Rot auf meinen Wangen entdeckt. 

Nach einem tiefen durchatmen öffne ich die Flasche in der Küche. Dabei höre und spüre ich, wie Clarke langsam vom Tisch aufsteht und auf mich zu kommt. Ich kneife die Augen zu und hoffe nur, dass sie nun nichts-

„Wieso haben wir es damals nicht hinbekommen?“ und da ist es.

„Was meinst du?“ ich drehe mich zu ihr und sehe wie sie eine Augenbraue hochzieht. „Also, was meinst du nun genau?“

Sie kommt noch einen Schritt näher, sofort muss ich schwer schlucken.

„Wir hatten so etwas Schönes. Ich frage mich wie wir es geschafft haben das so schnell zu zerstören.“

Ich schaue ihr in die Augen und sehe darin Trauer, ich habe sie wirklich verletzt mit meinem Verhalten. Alles nur, weil ich dachte das Richtige zu tun.

„Ich dachte ich tue damit das Richtige, Clarke. Ich wollte dich nie so verletzen.“

„Ich war auch nicht unschuldig. Ich wollte dich zu etwas zwingen, was offensichtlich zu früh war.“

„Denkst du?“ frage ich etwas zu schnell, worauf Clarke lächelt.

„Ja, ich denke es war zu früh für ein Kind…“

Es ist still zwischen uns, während wir wieder zum Tisch gehen und ich die Gläser auffülle. Clarke bleibt neben mir stehen, woran ich erkenne, dass sie das Gespräch noch zu Ende führen möchte und zwar mit uns beiden in derselben Position und auf derselben Höhe.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich uns auseinandergebracht habe.“ Flüstert sie und schaut dabei auf den Tisch.

„Mir auch.“

Nach einem Lächeln und einem tiefen durchatmen meinerseits setzen wir uns wieder. Automatisch fällt das Thema wieder auf Raven, Octavia und die Kleine. Ich kann es wirklich kaum erwarten, bis sie da ist.

Am Ende des Abends bin ich unsicher, wie wir uns verabschieden sollen, aber Clarke nimmt mir diese Entscheidung ab. Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, ich bin sicher sie hat dort länger verweilt als normal. Erst als ich die Tür zu drücke fasse ich mir an die Stelle an meiner Wange und lächle.


	4. Babyparty 4/5

„Lexa schneller!“ ich stolpere durch die Tür ins Krankenhaus, Clarke direkt hinter mir.

„Welche Station?“

„Ich weiß nicht, frag bitte.“

Sofort gehe ich zur Anmeldung und frage nach, während Clarke mit dem Handy am Ohr neben mir steht.

„Nein Raven bleib ruhig. Und ras nicht so, du wirst es schon schaffen.“

Da Octavia und Raven einfach anders sind, musste die Kleine diese Eigenschaft übernehmen. Anstatt sich an den Geburtstermin zu halten, liegt Octavia nun bereits mit Wehen hier im Krankenhaus, zwei Wochen zu früh. Raven ist zurzeit nicht mal in der Stadt, da sie einen wichtigen Termin hat. Während wir den Gang entlanglaufen versucht Clarke sie am Telefon zu beruhigen. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild, als wir auf die Station kommen und von hier bereits Octavia schreien hören.

„Ich will ein Eis! Ich schwöre euch, wenn mir niemand ein Eis bringt- CLARKE, LEXA!“ ich schaue kurz zu der Blonden, die in diesem Moment auflegt und mir in den Raum folgt.

Wir gehen beide jeweils an eine Seite von Octavia, die breitbeinig auf dem Bett liegt und jetzt schon schwer atmet.

„Ruhig, alles wird gut.“ Versucht Clarke sie zu beruhigen, aber Octavia greift nach unseren Händen und drückt fest zu.

„Ich schwöre euch ich bringe Raven dafür um.“ Wir müssen beide lachen, bevor wir ihr immer wieder zuflüstern, dass alles gut wird.

Als Clarkes Handy erneut klingelt wird sie von einer Schwester gebeten aus dem Raum zu gehen, was sie sofort macht. Als sie raus geht schaue ich ihr genau hinterher, sie sieht wieder so atemberaubend aus. Ich werde aber an die Realität erinnert als Octavia plötzlich an meine Krawatte greift und mich zu ihr zieht.

„Wehe du verlässt mich jetzt auch noch!“ ich schlucke schwer und schüttle mit dem Kopf.

Als sie von mir ablässt lockere ich meine Krawatte und beginne wieder, ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später hat sie es geschafft, Raven ist leider noch immer nicht da. Mit großen Augen starre ich auf das kleine Wunder, welches bei Octavia im Arm liegt. Die Dunkelhaarige hat Tränen in den Augen, als sie auf ihre Tochter hinabschaut.

„Habt ihr euch schon für einen Namen entschieden?“ fragt Clarke leise.

Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sie mich genau beobachtet, aber ich kann meinen Blick einfach nicht von der Kleinen nehmen. 

„Ja, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Tris Alexandria.“ Ich schlucke schwer um meine Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Wow, danke O.“ sie lächelt mich liebevoll an.

Eine Schwester kommt wenig später rein, gerade als Clarke raus geht um Raven zu holen. Da Octavia noch genäht werden muss, muss die Kleine solange woanders hin.

„Wollen Sie das Kind so lange halten?“

„Was- ich- ehm…“

„Ja will sie!“ sagt Octavia und zwinkert mir zu.

Unsicher reibe ich meine Hände zusammen, ich bin so nervös und habe Angst, dass ich es vielleicht falsch mache und Tris wehtue. Die Schwester steht bereits vor mir und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ist, wenn ich was falsch mache?“

„Es ist ganz einfach, wirklich, Sie schaffen das.“

Ich kann nicht weiter nachdenken da sie mir Tris bereits in den Arm legt. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild, als ich dieses kleine Wunder im Arm habe. Langsam gehe ich aus dem Raum und in den Flur, wo Octavia uns noch sehen kann. Mein Grinsen ist so breit, dass es weh tut. Langsam schaukle ich Tris hin und her.

„Ich werde die unangenehme Tante sein, weißt du.“ Flüstere ich mit einem Lächeln. „Wenn du Mist baust oder frech zu deinen Müttern bist, dann gibt es Ärger.“

Ich fasse langsam mit einem Finger an ihre kleine Hand.

„Wie kannst du nur so klein sein und so groß werden?“

Plötzlich höre ich eine Kamera und drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite, dort steht Clarke mit Tränen in den Augen und ihrem Handy in der Hand.

„Du bist ein Naturtalent.“

„Meinst du?“ frage ich leise, als könnte ich die Kleine verletzen, wenn ich zu laut bin.

„Ja.“

„Wo ist Raven?“

„Ist sofort hier.“

Genau passend fliegt die Tür auf und Raven steht im Flur, sie sieht aus als wäre sie gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Als sie mich und Tris sieht, laufen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

„Kann ich zu O?“ ich nicke, worauf sie in den Raum rennt und ihre Frau umarmt.

Clarke steht inzwischen neben mir, sie streichelt vorsichtig über den Kopf der Kleinen. Wenn wir so nahe nebeneinander stehen, kann ich ihren Duft riechen, ich genieße es so sehr ihre Wärme zu spüren. Sie fühlt es wohl auch, denn sie kommt sogar noch näher, ihr Blick weiterhin auf Tris gerichtet. Erst als sie merkt, dass ich sie anstarre, schaut sie zu mir. Es ist einer dieser Momente in denen ein Feuerwerk im Bauch explodiert, wenn das Adrenalin steigt und man nur eines will: Sie küssen. Wir werden allerdings unterbrochen als Raven aus dem Raum kommt, sofort geht Clarke zur Seite.

„Da bist du ja meine Kleine.“ Raven nimmt sie vorsichtig aus meinem Arm. „Danke, dass ihr für sie da wart, das werde ich nie vergessen.“ Sie lächelt uns nochmal an, bevor sie mit Tris wieder zu Octavia geht.

Clarke und ich gehen wortlos nebeneinander her und aus dem Krankenhaus. In einer Hand halte ich mein Jackett, die Andere streicht immer wieder Clarkes Hand, was mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt.

„Wie… läuft es mit Finn?“

„Wir haben Schluss gemacht. Er hat es ähnlich gesehen wie ich.“ Ich nicke und bin etwas enttäuscht, als ich bereits an meinem Auto angekommen bin. „Musst du wieder arbeiten?“

„Ja eigentlich schon, aber ich bin irgendwie zu aufgewühlt.“ Ich lache verlegen, aber nach einem Blick in Clarkes Gesicht sehe ich dort nur Verständnis, meine Verlegenheit verschwindet.

„Ich auch. Sollen wir was zusammen machen?“

„Klingt gut.“

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen wir in einem Restaurant. Am liebsten hätte ich sofort etwas Alkoholisches bestellt, aber ich war mir unsicher, wie Clarke es findet. Nach einem Blick in meine Augen hat sie sich zum Kellner gedreht und einen Champagner bestellt, sie kann mich eben immer noch so verdammt gut lesen. 

Während wir dort sitzen und die Zeit genießen kann ich nicht anders als zu denken, dass es sich genau richtig anfühlt. Ich musste mich sogar davon abhalten über den Tisch zu fassen und Clarkes Hand in meine zu nehmen. Es wirkt so vertraut und bekannt. Tief im inneren weiß ich, dass ich alles für die Blonde tun würde. Damals hatte ich nur Angst, dass es nicht das ist, was sie wirklich will und dass sie wohl möglich noch ihre Galerie verkaufen muss, falls ich zu wenig Zeit habe. Ich habe viel an mich gedacht aber auch an sie, inzwischen ist allerdings viel Zeit vergangen.

„Lexa?“ irritiert schaue ich zur Seite.

„Oh, hi Luna.“ Sie grinst breit und ignoriert Clarke total, was mir direkt auffällt.

„Wie geht’s dir? Lange nicht gesehen.“

„Gut, danke.“ Ich schaue zu der Blonden mir gegenüber, die Luna auffällig mustert und etwas das Gesicht verzieht. „Entschuldige mich, ich habe hier ein…“

„Date!“ vervollständigt Clarke und greift über dem Tisch nach meiner Hand. „Also wenn du uns entschuldigest?“ Luna schnauft noch, bevor sie mir ein letztes Lächeln zuwirft und verschwindet.

„Entschuldige, das war unangenehm.“

„Schon gut. Wer war sie?“ 

„Eine ehm… alte Freundin.“ Beginne ich und merke erst jetzt, dass unsere Hände noch miteinander verknüpft sind.

Ich wage einen weiteren Schritt und streichle sanft über ihren Handrücken, was Clarke ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zulässt. 

„Alte Freundin hm?“

„Ja…“ ich werde etwas Rot, worauf sie lächelt.

„Ist schon gut Lexa, ich habe kein Problem damit.“

„Ach nein?“

Gerade als sie auf meine freche Frage antworten will kommt der Kellner. Ich zahle alles nach einem kleinen Protest von Clarke und halte ihr dann die Tür auf, als wir aus dem Gebäude gehen.

„Also sehen wir uns dann Sonntag bei O und Raven?“

„Ja, auf jeden Fall.“ Ich bleibe stehen und drehe mich zu der Blonden. „Es war schön Clarke.“

„Fand ich auch.“

Wir schauen uns Sekundenlang an, keiner bewegt sich. Unbewusst lecke ich über meine Lippen und schaue danach auf Clarkes, welche die Bewegung kopiert. Mein Gehirn schaltet völlig aus, als ich einen Schritt nach vorne mache und meine Lippen auf ihre drücke. Als sie nicht sofort reagiert bekomme ich Panik, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin. Gerade als ich nach hinten treten will, küsst sie mich zurück. Ich hebe meine Hand und streichle sie vorsichtig an der Wange. Ein paar Sekunden später lösen wir uns voneinander, wir beide schauen verlegen auf den Boden.

„Also… bis Sonntag?“

„Bis Sonntag.“

Mit einem breiten Grinsen fahre ich nach Hause und singe laut zur Musik mit. Natürlich müssen wir darüber reden und besprechen, warum es passiert ist und wie wir weiter machen wollen, aber jetzt genieße ich einfach nur die Schmetterlinge die wie wild in meinem Bauch fliegen.


	5. Babyparty 5/5

Natürlich wurde ich auch an einem Sonntag noch in die Firma gerufen. Irgendetwas ist mit einem sehr wichtigen Kunden, den ich einfach nicht hängen lassen kann. Total gestresst komme ich eine Stunde zu spät bei Octavia und Raven an. Ich renne schon zur Tür und lockere dabei meine Krawatte, ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass dieser Tag so abläuft. Ich brauche sogar nicht mal klingeln da die Tür auf ist, sofort stürme ich rein und ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich bereits Stimmen wahrnehme. Das Erste was ich sehe sind allerdings nicht die beiden Verliebten und Tris, sondern Clarke. Sie sitzt auf einem Sitzsack und strahlt die Kleine neben sich an.

„Lexa!“

„Hi, entschuldigt ich musste noch ins Büro.“ 

Octavia sieht mich skeptisch an, ich kenne den Blick genau und greife in meine Brusttasche. Ich ziehe eine kleine Tafel Schokolade hervor und gebe sie der Dunkelhaarigen, sofort strahlt sie und öffnet die Packung. Raven schüttelt kurz mit dem Kopf und macht sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche um mir etwas zu trinken zu holen.

„Also, erzählt, wie geht’s der Kleinen?“

Es ist wirklich schön zu sehen mit wie viel Liebe und Begeisterung die beiden von ihrer Tochter erzählen. Immer wieder muss ich zu Clarke schauen, die es ebenfalls nicht schafft ihren Blick von mir zu nehmen. Seit dem Kuss haben wir nicht mehr gesprochen, ich wusste einfach nicht was ich sagen sollte und hatte auch Angst, dass sie es als Fehler sieht. 

Als ich spät abends gehen will verabschiedet Clarke sich ebenfalls. Wir stehen nun vor dem Haus und starren beide auf den Boden. Es ist schon dunkel und ich sehe, wie Clarke zittert. Langsam streife ich mein Jackett ab und lege es Clarke über die Schulter. Anstatt nach hinten zu treten bleibe ich nah vor ihr stehen, schnell atme ich ihren Duft ein.

„Du hattest Angst zu fragen, oder?“ natürlich weiß sie wieder, was ich denke.

„Du nicht?“

Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden an, ich schaue über ihr ganzes Gesicht und wieder in ihre wunderschönen Augen.

„Wenn du mich gefragt hättest, was ich von dem Kuss denke, würde ich sagen, dass es das Richtige war.“ Wieder fliegen die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch und mein Herzschlag verdoppelt sich. „Und dass ich es nochmal will.“

„Ich habe so einen großen Fehler gemacht dich gehen zu lassen.“ Flüstere ich.

„Dann mach ihn nicht nochmal.“ Ich nicke und lege eine Hand an ihre Wange, bevor ich sie leidenschaftlich küsse.

Ich lege all meine Emotionen in den Kuss und hoffe, dass sie versteht wie leid es mir tut. Vorsichtig beiße ich auf ihre Lippe und nutze ihr kleines Stöhnen, um meine Zunge in ihren Mund zu schieben. Unsere Körper sind nun aneinander gepresst, ich will das Gefühl wirklich nie mehr missen. Plötzlich hören wir lautes Jubel und lassen voneinander ab. Raven und Octavia stehen am Fenster und feuern uns an, worauf ich mit den Augen rolle.

„Sollen wir das woanders fortsetzen?“ fragt Clarke und greift nach meiner Hand.

„Gerne. Dieses Mal machen wir alles besser, ok?“

„Ja, dieses Mal machen wir es richtig.“


	6. Stalker 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke ist in ihre beste Freundin Lexa verliebt seit sie denken kann. Nur haben die beiden sich auseinandergelebt, was Clarke nicht akzeptieren will.

Meine Gedanken lassen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe, ich drehe mich immer wieder, rolle durch mein Bett und seufze laut vor Frustration. Wie beinahe jeden Abend muss ich an sie denken, an früher, an unsere Geschichte. Ihr strahlendes Gesicht, ihre wunderschönen, grünen Augen… 

Genervt schaue ich auf meinen Wecker und sehe, dass es bereits 3 Uhr morgens ist. Das ist allerdings nichts Ungewöhnliches, es ist selten, dass ich mal eine Nacht durchschlafe. Automatisch greife ich nach meinem Handy und gehe ohne zu zögern auf ihr Profil. Mein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln als ich ihr Profilbild sehe, sie sieht so unfassbar natürlich und sexy aus. Mein Lächeln verschwindet sehr schnell als ich weiter nach unten scrolle auf ihrem Profil und ein Bild von ihr und Lincoln sehe. Soweit ich weiß sind die beiden zusammen. 

„Verdammter Idiot.“

Ich rümpfe die Nase und schließe die App schnell wieder, bevor ich wütend werde. Natürlich ist jemand wie sie hetero, umgeben von vielen Freunden und einer netten Familie. Mir läuft eine Träne über die Wange als ich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit denke.

/ Vergangenheit /

Gähnend lasse ich meinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen, worauf sofort ein Lachen von Lexa folgt. Ich grinse darüber, wie melodisch das Geräusch ist und hebe langsam meinen Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf die Schule.“

„Merkt man Clarke.“

Ich stütze meinen Kopf in meine Hände und rücke meine Brille zurecht, während Lexa nach ihrem Block greift.

„Du lernst jetzt nicht ernsthaft Lex?“ frage ich irritiert.

„Ich muss dranbleiben.“ Gibt sie nur als Antwort.

Da ich sie nun schon lange kenne, ziemlich genau seid wir 6 sind, weiß ich genau, dass sie sich nur von etwas ablenken will. Schließlich ist heute der erste Schultag. Ich seufze nochmal, bevor ich nach ihrer Hand greife. Erst als ihr Blick meinen trifft streichle ich über ihren Handrücken und hole tief Luft.

„Also spuck es aus Lex, was ist los?“

Sie runzelt die Stirn, aber bleibt erstmal still. Ich sehe wie sie überlegt und ihre Gedanken sortieren muss, wir kennen uns eben in und auswendig.

„Ach ich… meine Eltern haben Streit. Schon wieder.“

Als ich sehe, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen bilden, stehe ich augenblicklich auf und gehe zu ihr. Lexa lehnt sich sofort in mich, wodurch mein Herz schneller schlägt. Sie hatte schon immer diesen Effekt auf mich und ich weiß nicht mal wieso. Natürlich habe ich mehr als einmal darüber nachgedacht und mich gefragt, ob ich nicht vielleicht mehr für sie empfinde.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie in meinem Arm geweint hat, lehnt sie sich wieder nach hinten. Ihre Augen sind rot vom Weinen, wie gerne würde ich ihr den Schmerz nehmen. Vorsichtig ziehe ich sie an mich heran und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Danke Clarke. Du bist wirklich meine beste Freundin.“

/ Heute /

Müde und ausgelaugt von zu wenig Schlaf gehe ich durch die Schule. Wie üblich werde ich von beinahe niemandem wahrgenommen. Ich rolle mit den Augen als ich Lincoln und seine Freunde am Ende des Ganges sehe. Gerade als ich an ihnen vorbei gehen will sehe ich sie: Lexa. Sie kommt gerade durch die Tür und lacht über etwas, was Anya erzählt hat. Die beiden Geschwister sind die wohl beliebtesten Schülerinnen der Schule.

„Nerd?“ irritiert drehe ich mich um. „Du stehst mir im Weg.“

Gerade als ich sehe um wen es sich handelt, werde ich zur Seite geschubst. Ich erkenne noch dunkle Haare und dieses böse Lachen, es war natürlich Costia. Ich muss meine Wut wieder unterdrücken, was schwer ist. Mein Blick landet für eine Sekunde auf Lexa, die auch noch zu mir sieht, mein Atem bleibt in meiner Kehle stecken. Wir halten für ein paar Sekunden Blickkontakt, bevor ich mit dem Kopf schüttle und weiter den Flur entlanggehe.

/ Vergangenheit /

Voller Freude und mit meinem Englisch Test in der Hand laufe ich durch die Schule. Ich hatte noch nie so eine gute Note und das alles nur, weil Lexa mir geholfen hat. Als ich dunkle Haare am Ende des Flures sehe, werde ich sofort schneller.

„Lexaaa!“ 

Die Dunkelhaarige dreht sich um und grinst mich breit an. Neben ihr erkenne ich allerdings noch jemanden, ich weiß, dass es Costia ist, die beiden sind in einer Klasse. 

„Lexa rate mal wie der Test war!“

„Das interessiert keinen Loser!“ erschrocken schaue ich zu Costia, die mich auffällig und abwertend mustert. „Geh mir aus dem Weg du Nerd.“

Irritiert schaue ich nun zu Lexa, die schwer schluckt und mir nicht mal in die Augen schaut.

„Ja genau, wir können später reden, Clarke.“

Es ist wie in Zeitlupe als sie an mir vorbei geht und mich nicht mehr beachtet. Ohne es stoppen zu können laufen mir Tränen über die Wange, in meiner Brust zieht es so sehr, dass ich kaum atmen kann. Als ich ein letztes Mal zu Lexa schaue, dreht sie sich gerade um. In ihren Augen kann ich die Schuld sehen, aber es ist mir egal. Weinend gehe ich aus dem Gebäude und schmeiße den Test achtlos weg. Noch nie habe ich mich so einsam gefühlt.

Nach der Schule sitze ich nachdenklich auf dem Sofa, als die Tür aufgeht. Ohne mich umzudrehen weiß ich, dass es Lexa ist.

„Clarke? Wie war dein Test?“

„Bist du sicher, dass du es noch wissen willst?“ frage ich nur genervt.

„Clarke, natürlich will ich das.“ Sagt sie und kommt langsam auf mich zu. „Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin, Costia ist eben naja… sehr direkt.“

„Es scheint dich ja nicht gestört zu haben.“

Ich höre sie seufzen, aber beachte sie gar nicht mehr. Minuten später ist sie aus dem Haus, wieder kann ich nicht anders als weinen.

Am nächsten Tag bin ich so müde in der Schule, dass ich beinahe nichts um mich herum wahrnehme. Lexa habe ich bisher nicht gesehen, worüber ich ziemlich froh bin. Ich stehe vor meinem Schließlich und werde sofort emotional, als ich ein Bild von meiner besten Freundin und mir sehe, welches ich dort angebracht habe.

„Guck mal wer da ist. Unser Nerd.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und drehe mich zu Costia, die grinsend hinter mir steht.

„Was willst du?“ frage ich nur genervt.

Anstatt mir zu antworten greift sie in mein Gesicht und zieht mir meine Brille ab. Sofort will ich danach greifen, aber sie ist schneller und schubst mich nach hinten. 

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass die Brille dich noch hässlicher macht?“ lacht sie provozierend.

Ich laufe rot an als einige Schüler an uns vorbeilaufen und lachen. Als ich zur Seite schaue sehe ich plötzlich Lexa, sie schluckt und stellt sich neben Costia, sofort schaue ich gedemütigt auf den Boden.

„Gib mal her.“ Höre ich sie sagen.

Als ich hochschaue passiert etwas ganz Anderes, als ich erwartet hatte. Lexa hat meine Brille in der Hand und anstatt damit etwas anzustellen, schiebt sie mir die Brille wieder auf die Nase. Mein Mund klappt leicht auf, bevor ich sie breit angrinse, was sie sogar erwidert. 

„Du siehst wunderschön aus damit.“ Fängt sie an, worauf mir Hitze in die Wangen steigt. „Und Costia, das war’s mit uns.“

Wir Lächeln uns an als Lexa meine Hand nimmt und mit mir zusammen den Gang entlanggeht.

/ Heute /

Nervös warte ich in der Klasse darauf, dass alle in den Raum kommen. Natürlich halte ich nur Ausschau nach einer Person, nach Lexa. Während ich warte schaue ich über meinen Block, dort habe ich einiges über sie aufgeschrieben. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn jemand diese Seiten finden würde, würden sie sofort die Polizei rufen. Dabei will ich nichts Anderes als sie oft sehen und eventuell eine Möglichkeit bekommen, alleine mit ihr zu reden. 

Als ich hochschaue kommt sie gerade in den Raum. Ich fahre mir durch meine blonden Haare und beobachte, wie sie zu ihrem Platz geht. Ihr schwarzes Sommerkleid sieht so atemberaubend schön an ihr aus. Ich träume vor mir hin, bis mich jemand anstößt. Irritiert schaue ich zu dem Typen neben mir.

„Sorry, hab dich nicht gesehen.“ Ich brumme nur etwas vor mich hin, worauf er leise lacht. „Ach du bist diese Clarke oder? Die keine Freunde hat?“

„Kannst du mich einfach in Ruhe lassen?“ antworte ich harsch, worauf der Typ grinst aber sich nach vorne dreht.

Ich atme tief durch und schaue wieder hoch, als die Stunde beginnt. Während alle aufpassen schaue ich nur immer wieder zu Lexa, bis ich automatisch anfange sie zu zeichnen. Sie ist einfach wunderschön, wer kann da schon widerstehen sich zu verlieben.


	7. Stalker 2/3

/ Vergangenheit /

Mit verschwitzten Händen stehe ich vor Lexas Wohnung. Ich habe all meinen Mut zusammen genommen um ihr heute zu sagen, was ich für sie empfinde. Natürlich ist es nicht leicht, vor allem weil ich Angst habe, dass ich so unsere Freundschaft zerstören könnte. Als die Tür aufgeht zucke ich zusammen, nervös schiebe ich noch meine Brille zu recht, als Lexa mir entgegenspringt und mich umarmt. 

„Clarkie, alles gut?“ ich nicke, aber sie merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. „Worüber wolltest du reden?“

„Ehm…“ beginne ich langsam und schaue verlegen auf den Boden.

„Hey du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du.“

Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis ich nach ihrer Hand greife und mit ihr den Weg entlanggehe. Sie kennt mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich noch etwas Zeit brauche. Als wir etwas später im Park ankommen und niemand in der Nähe ist, bleibe ich stehen.

„Lexa ich muss dir was sagen.“ Sie nickt und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe Gefühle für dich, und zwar nicht nur die, die man für beste Freunde hat, sondern mehr. Seit wir uns kennengelernt haben konnte ich nie an jemand anderen denken, ich wollte immer nur dich. Und ich will wissen ob du… naja… vielleicht auch so empfindest?“

„Clarke… ich… ich hab‘ einen Freund.“ Meine Augen werden weit. „Erst seit ein paar Tagen, ich wollte es dir heute erzählen. Und ich bin hetero und… sorry.“ Ich merke wie sich alles in meinem Bauch zusammenzieht und ich nur noch schwer atmen kann.

„Oh… ja…“ ich gehe einen Schritt zurück und traue mich nicht, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Aber danke dass du ehrlich zu mir warst. Wirklich. Und wenn ich etwas falsch mache, bitte sag es mir, ok?“

„Ja klar. Danke Lexa. Also dass du auch ehrlich warst.“

Nachdem wir uns noch kurz umarmt haben renne ich schon fast von ihr weg und in die andere Richtung. Ich will nicht, dass sie die Tränen sieht, die gnadenlos über meine Wangen laufen. Der Schmerz in meiner Brust ist so groß.

/ Heute /

Obwohl ich Studentenpartys hasse, mache ich mich auf dem Weg in den Nachtclub „Polis“. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass Lexa dort sein wird, also ist es wieder eine Chance sie zu sehen. Während ich durch die Straßen laufe denke ich darüber nach, wie sich mein Leben verändert hat. Mit Lexa hatte ich Freunde, eine Familie die zu mir stand. Jetzt haben sich alle von mir entfernt, viele halten mich für verrückt. Und ich denke ein bisschen haben sie auch recht damit. 

Als ich den Club betrete sehe ich sofort einige bekannte Gesichter aus der Schule. Es dauert auch keine zwei Sekunden bis mir jemand auf die Schulter tippt.

„Ey! Willst du tanzen?“ grinst mich ein blonder Junge an.

„Nein danke.“ Antworte ich trocken und drücke mich schnell an ihm vorbei.

Ich finde einen leeren Tisch und setze mich schnell dort hin. Mein Blick wandert durch den Raum und über die Tanzfläche, aber ich kann Lexa nirgendwo sehen. 

Nachdem ich nun ein paar Stunden dort gesessen habe reicht es mir. Genervt stehe ich auf und gehe zu den Toiletten, allerdings komme ich nicht weit als mich jemand anstößt und mir dadurch mein Handy aus der Hand fällt.

„Oh Gott sorry!“ ich kenne diese Stimme.

Mein Kopf schießt hoch und ich schaue direkt in Lexas Augen.

„Clarke?“

„J… ja.“ Stottere ich und greife schnell nach meinem Handy, bevor ich mich wieder hinstelle. „Wie geht’s dir?“

Lexa starrt mich ein paar Sekunden lang an. Ich weiß nicht ob es ist, weil ich heute meine Brille nicht trage, was selten ist, oder weil ich überhaupt in diesem Club bin.

„Ganz gut und dir? Was machst du hier?“ und da haben wir die Frage.

„Naja ich wollte mal raus und habe gehört hier ist diese Party.“ Antworte ich und spiele nervös mit meinem Ärmel.

„Lexxxxxx komm jetzt, wir müssen was trinken!“ 

Ich schaue an ihr vorbei und sehe Anya im Türrahmen hängen, sie schaut mich irritiert an und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du schon wieder?“

„Anya bitte.“ Fährt Lexa dazwischen, worüber ich verdammt froh bin.

„Was denn? Sie ist überall, das ist gruselig.“

Mein Gesicht läuft sofort rot an, denn schließlich hat Anya auf eine gewisse Art und Weise recht.

„Wie auch immer.“ Beginnt die Dunkelhaarige vor mir wieder und geht bereits ein paar Schritte. „Wir gehen mal wieder. Man sieht sich.“

Es dauert ein paar Sekunden bis ich nicke und dann schnell im Badezimmer verschwinde. Mein Herz pocht so wild gegen meine Brust, dass ich Angst habe, es fliegt gleich heraus. So eine lange Unterhaltung haben wir schon so lange nicht mehr gehabt. Seit Monaten. Seit ziemlich genau 8 Monaten.

/ Vergangenheit /

Lexa weiß es nun seit vier Wochen, ich habe sie seitdem nicht so oft gesehen wie zuvor. Ich bin gerade mit einer Freundin unterwegs in einen Club, sie hat mich eingeladen. Immer wieder schaue ich auf mein Handy und hoffe eine Nachricht von meiner besten Freundin und großen Liebe zu bekommen, aber nichts. Ihren angeblichen Freund habe ich auch bisher nicht kennengelernt, was mich ziemlich gekränkt hat. Immer mehr habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie mich aus ihrem Leben ausschließt. 

„Clarke? Hörst du überhaupt zu?“

„Gott ja, sorry Niylah, ich war in Gedanken.“ Antworte ich und schaue zu der Blonden.

„Schon gut. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass wir da sind.“

Sie greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich in den Club. Es ist dunkel und die Musik laut, dazu sind wir schon etwas angetrunken. Eine gefährliche Mischung.

„Was möchtest du trinken? Geht auf mich.“ Fragt Niylah und fasst mir dabei an den Oberarm, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen, dass sie mit mir flirtet.

„Ein Bier, danke.“

Als sie wiederkommt bin ich bereits auf der Tanzfläche. Es ist heiß und die Leute reiben sich an einem, es macht riesig Spaß und ist eine gute Ablenkung. Niylah kommt mir sofort ganz nah, sie legt ihre Hände an meine Hüfte, unsere Getränke auf dem Tisch neben uns vergessen. Es dauert nicht lange bis ich mich in ihrem Arm umdrehe und mich in sie drücke. Als ich ihre Lippen auf meiner Haut spüre weiß ich, dass sie wirklich mit mir geflirtet hat. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren drehe ich meinen Kopf und küsse sie. Vor meinen geschlossenen Augen sehe ich nur Lexa. 

Wir lösen uns voneinander und lächeln uns noch ab, bevor ich wieder nach vorne schaue, und da steht sie. Lexa schaut zu uns mit offenem Mund und etwas geschocktem Blick. Schnell laufe ich zu ihr und will sie in den Arm nehmen, aber meine beste Freundin geht einen Schritt zurück.

„Lex, ist alles ok?“

„So schnell hast du also weitergemacht und mich vergessen?!“ fragt sie schockiert.

Ich sehe hinter ihr Anya stehen, die mich auffällig mustert. Als ich wieder zu Lexa schaue kann ich sie zum ersten Mal nicht lesen, ihr Blick und ihre Körpersprache zeigen mir nicht viel.

„Was meinst du? Sie ist nur eine Freundin. Und du willst mich nicht, das weiß ich. Ich habe nur versucht weiterzumachen und Spaß zu haben.“ Sie schnauft und schaut kurz zu Niylah und dann wieder zu mir.

„Ja, habt ihr Lesben mal weiterhin Spaß.“ Mein Mund klappt auf.

„Was zum- Lexa was soll das?“ ich spüre bereits Tränen in meinen Augen.

„Was denn? Es ist besser du tanzt mit ihr und küsst sie als mich! Es reicht mir schon, dass du mich im Unterricht immer anstarrst!“

Ich kann nichts sagen, mein Herz zerbricht in tausend Stücke. Ohne weiter nachzudenken schlage ich ihr meine flache Hand ins Gesicht. Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden geschockt an, bis Anya sich zwischen uns stellt und mich ein paar Schritte nach hinten drückt.

„Wir gehen Lexa.“ Sagt sie noch und zieht ihre Schwester hinter sich her.


	8. Stalker 3/3

/ Heute /

Ich habe damals tagelang versucht mit Lexa zu reden, aber sie hat alles abgeblockt. Einen Monat später kam nachts einen SMS, dass es ihr leid tut. Aber nicht mehr. Vermutlich will sie einfach nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, was ich verstehen kann. Seit diesem Moment habe ich mich zurückgezogen und alles verloren. Aber das Einzige was ich wirklich wollte hat sich damals von mir entfernt und mir so das Herz gebrochen, dass niemand es bisher wieder flicken konnte. 

In Gedanken versunken laufe ich gerade nach Hause, als ich meinen Namen höre.

„Clarke warte!“

Ich drehe mich um und sehe Lexa hinter mir, sofort stockt mein Atem. Ich schaue mich um und sehe, dass ich mal wieder den Weg gegangen bin, der an ihrem Haus vorbeiführt. Es dauert zwar 10 Minuten länger, aber hier ist meine Chance.

„Lexa…“ sie bleibt vor mir stehen und schaut mich eindringlich an.

„Du hast ehm, was verloren.“ Sagt sie leise.

Sie zieht ein Blatt Papier hervor, welches mir wohl aus der Tasche gefallen ist. Mit roten Wangen greife ich danach.

„Oh ja. Sorry- ich mein danke.“

Anstatt etwas zu sagen kommt Lexa einen Schritt auf mich zu und hebt ihre Hand. Mit schnellem Herzschlag beobachte ich, wie sie an meine Kapuze greift und sie langsam von meinem Kopf zieht.

„Deine Haare sind wunderschön, zeig sie.“ Mein Mund klappt auf.

Erst redet sie monatelang nicht mit mir und jetzt ein Kompliment?

„Lexa!“ wir schauen zur Seite und sehen dort ihre Mutter stehen. „Komm rein, sofort.“ Ich höre Lexa noch tief durchatmen, bevor sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln verschwindet.

Schon damals wusste ich nie viel von ihren Eltern, nur, dass sie ziemlich streng waren und ziemlich religiös. Eine Zeitlang habe ich mir eingeredet, dass Lexa mich nur deshalb nicht wollte, weil sie es nicht durfte. Wie gerne würde ich das glauben. Nachdem der Schock meinen Körper verlassen hat, gehe ich schnell weiter. 

/ / / / /

Es ist inzwischen zur Routine geworden, dass ich an Lexas Haus vorbeigehe. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mich nicht sieht, denn sie weiß ziemlich genau wo ich wohne und wo ich hergehen könnte. Jedes Mal wenn ich ihr nahe bin fühle ich dieses Kribbeln und diese Wärme, die mir sonst niemand gibt. Es regnet in Strömen als ich plötzlich quietschende Reifen höre. Neben mir hält ein Auto, welches ich nur zu gut kenne. Ich bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen, als Lexa aus dem Wagen springt.

„Wie konntest du nur denken, dass ich damit einverstanden bin??“ schreit sie laut und knallt die Autotür zu.

„Alexandria Woods bleib stehen!“

„Es regnet Mum!“ 

Ich stehe noch immer dort und beobachte, wie Lexas Mutter ums Auto geht.

„Ich will ihn nicht heiraten! Das weißt du!“ mein Mund klappt auf.

„Lincoln ist ein toller Mann Lexa, du könntest es schlechter treffen.“

Hat Lexas Mutter sie etwa verheiraten wollen? Ich sehe wie Lexa zur Tür geht, aber sie am Arm zurückgezogen wird. Sofort knurre ich wütend, denn niemand soll sie so anfassen.

„Und er ist schwul Mum!“ ich höre das laute klatschen, es war wohl noch im ganzen Viertel zu hören.

„Sag sowas nicht! Das ist eine Schande! Geh rein, wir besprechen das drinnen.“

Als die Tür zu fliegt kann auch ich mich wieder bewegen. Schweren Herzens gehe ich weiter die Straße entlang, allerdings mit einem komischen Gefühl. Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bevor ich umdrehe und wieder in die andere Richtung gehe. Nervös stehe ich vor Lexas Tür, wo ich schon so lange nicht mehr war. Gerade als ich klingeln will fliegt die Tür auf. Lexa steht vor mir mit einem blauen Auge und Blut an der Lippe, sofort klappt mein Mund auf.

„Clarke? Was machst du hier?“

„Ich ehm-“

„Ach vergiss es.“ Sie drängelt sich an mir vorbei.

„Wo willst du hin?“

„Egal, nur weg hier.“ Sagt sie wütend, während sie damit kämpft ihre Jacke anzuziehen.

„Komm zu mir.“ Platzt es aus mir heraus.

„Was?“

„Du willst weg, dann komm zu mir.“ Wir bewegen uns aufeinander zu, ohne es wirklich zu merken.

„Bist du sicher? Wir haben seit Monaten fast kein Wort gesprochen.“ Ich schlucke schwer.

„Du bist- warst meine beste Freundin und… ich will dir helfen.“

Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis sie nickt und schon losläuft. Während wir durch den Regen gehen sprechen wir kein Wort, es ist aber auch nicht unangenehm, eher vertraut und beruhigend. Ich schlucke immer wieder schwer, mein Herz schlägt so schnell, ich habe mir das schon so lange wieder gewünscht.

„Ist deine Mutter da?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Antworte ich als ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss drücke. „Wir haben getrennte Wohnung, ich lebe alleine oben im Loft.“

Lexa sagt nichts und folgt mir stumm ins Haus. Wir ziehen noch unsere nassen Jacken aus und hängen sie auf, bevor wir nach oben gehen. Ich sehe wie sie zittert und beiße mir auf die Lippe.

„Willst du einen Tee?“ frage ich leise.

„Ja, gerne Clarke.“ Als sie meinen Namen sagt läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. 

Während das Wasser kocht hole ich noch einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer und etwas Eis aus dem Kühlschrank. Oben angekommen steht Lexa etwas unsicher im Raum und schaut sich um.

„Hier hat sich viel verändert…“ ich weiß genau was sie meint, es ist dunkler geworden. „Wo sind deine Bilder? Und Poster?“

„Alle weg.“ Antworte ich nur und setze mich aufs Bett. „Komm her, ich gucke mir das an.“

Ich drücke ihr den Tee in die Hand als sie neben mir sitzt, sofort atmet sie erleichtert durch. Ich brauche allerdings keinen Tee, da die Wärme ihres Körpers mich schon zum Glühen bringt. Langsam beuge ich mich nach vorne und tupfe über ihre Lippe.

„Was… ist passiert?“

Lexa bricht den Blickkontakt den wir für einen Moment hatten und starrt auf den Boden. Ich weiß sofort, dass sie nicht reden will und kümmere mich weiter um ihre kleine Wunde an der Lippe. Erst als ich alles wegräume und ihr das Eis für ihr blaues Auge gebe, atmet sie schwer durch.

„Meine Mutter hasst mich. Das hat sie schon immer.“ Ungläubig drehe ich mich zu ihr. „Deshalb habe ich nie viel von ihr erzählt.“

„Wieso hasst sie dich? Wie kann man dich überhaupt hassen?“

„Tust du es nicht?“

Es ist still im Zimmer, als wir uns eindringlich ansehen.

„Nein.“

„Wieso nicht? Du hast jeden Grund.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und setze mich wieder langsam neben sie.

„Ich habe dich gehasst am Anfang, es hat weh getan, dass du mich einfach hast fallen lassen.“ Ich schaue kurz hoch und sehe in ihrem Blick tatsächlich sowas wie Schuld. „Aber es ist besser so, du hast Freunde und ein tolles Leben, ich würde dich nur runterziehen.“

Die Dunkelhaarige nickt kurz, bevor sie sich das Eis aufs Gesicht drückt und gleichzeitig den Becher in ihrer Hand fester umfasst.

„Wieso hasst sie dich?“ frage ich leise.

Draußen ist Gewitter zu hören und der Regen peitscht erbarmungslos gegen die großen Fenster. Lexa legt alles aus ihrer Hand und steht langsam auf, ich will protestieren, als ich ihre leise Stimme höre.

„Sie hasst mich weil ich lesbisch bin.“

„Bitte was?“

Sie lacht leise und dreht sich zu mir, ich sehe Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Ich wusste es schon immer. Besser gesagt seit ich dich kenne. Du warst mehr für mich als nur eine Freundin, so ein Gefühl hatte ich nie bei einem Jungen. Meine Eltern haben mich gezwungen mit Lincoln zusammen zu kommen, welcher ebenfalls schwul ist. Sie dachten so könnten sie es stoppen.“

Mein Mund ist inzwischen aufgeklappt, ich starre nur zu meiner ehemaligen besten Freundin und frage mich, wie ich das alles verarbeiten soll. Sie hat mich so verletzt, so abweisend und unfair reagiert, und das alles nur, weil ihre Eltern diese Meinung haben. Als Lexa merkt, dass ich wohl lange nichts sage, fährt sie fort.

„Ich hatte Gefühle für dich, aber ich konnte es nicht zulassen. Meine Eltern haben mir gedroht und sie meinen das wirklich ernst.“ Sie zeigt auf ihr Auge. „Als ich gesehen habe wie du diese Frau geküsst hast… ich bin eifersüchtig geworden. Es tut mir leid Clarke.“

„Warum jetzt?“ frage ich plötzlich und stehe auf, die Wut steigt wieder in mir auf. „Wieso erzählst du mir das jetzt?“

„Ich hätte es dir vor 8 Monaten erzählen sollen, aber ich war nicht so weit.“

„Du warst nicht so weit? Das waren die schlimmsten Monate meines Lebens Lexa!“

Sie senkt ihren Kopf beschämt und atmet immer wieder tief durch, ich weiß, dass sie kurz davor ist die Tränen fallen zu lassen. Ich lehne mich an meinem Schreibtisch an und versuche meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, das alles hier ist wie ein Traum. Ich schaue mich im dunklen Loft um, alles was man hört sind unsere schnell klopfenden Herzen und unsere schnelle Atmung.

„Es tut mir leid. Und ich will es wiedergutmachen.“ Fängt sie an und kommt auf mich zu. „Ich werde ausziehen, wie du weißt bin ich letztes Wochenende 18 geworden.“ Ich nicke. „Ich will ein neues Leben anfangen, so wie ich es will, ohne meine Eltern.“

„Und habe ich in diesem Leben Platz?“ frage ich leise und greife nach ihrer Hand, was sie zum Glück zu lässt.

„Clarke ich habe dich immer geliebt und es wäre kein Leben ohne dich. Ich habe die letzten Monate auch gelitten, habe dich so sehr vermisst. Ich will dich nicht mehr gehen lassen.“

Langsam bewegen wir uns weiter aufeinander zu, bis nur noch Zentimeter zwischen uns sind.

„Das musst du auch nicht.“ Flüstere ich, bevor ich meine Lippen auf ihre drücke.

/ / / / /

Einen Monat später haben wir es geschafft, Lexa ist zu mir gezogen, wir besitzen nun zusammen das kleine, gemütliche Loft. In diesem Monat habe ich mich wieder geöffnet, habe Gefühle zugelassen und wieder Menschen in mein Leben gelassen, auch meine Mutter. Das alles habe ich der Frau zu verdanken, die in meinem Arm liegt und über meinen nackten Bauch streicht.

„Sag mal…“ fängt sie leise an, während ich sie näher zu mir ziehe und ihren Hals küsse. „Kann es sein, dass du mich gestalkt hast?“

„Was??“

„Ich meine, du warst überall wo ich war. Es war irgendwie komisch.“ Meine Wangen werden rot, also drücke ich mein Gesicht ins Kissen.

„Ich hab‘ dich vermisst. Fuck, das ist so peinlich.“ Ich rolle mich auf meine andere Seite und ziehe schnell die Decke über meinen Kopf.

Lexa lacht leise hinter mir, bevor ich spüre wie sich zwei Arme um mich wickeln.

„Ist schon gut Clarke. Ich bin nicht böse.“

Sie drückt küsse in meinen Nacken, bis ich mich umdrehe und sie anlächle.

„Ich liebe dich.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“


	9. Lexark 1/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza Lex hat vieles erlebt in ihrem langen, übernatürlichen Leben, aber eine Person hat sie von all dem Schmerz befreit: Alicia Clark. Doch was passiert, wenn die beiden voneinander getrennt werden? Finden sie sich wieder?

Weiche Haare kitzeln mein Gesicht, aber anstatt sie wegzustreichen lächle ich. Mein Gehirn wird langsam wach, ich spüre in welcher Position wir liegen. Eine meiner Hände liegt auf ihrem Rücken, mein anderer Arm unter ihrem Kopf, ich ziehe sie schützend näher an mich heran. Alicia robbt sofort näher zu mir und seufzt zufrieden, wieder entlockt es mir ein Lächeln. Langsam streichle ich durch ihre wunderschönen Haare, bis ihr Körper sich anspannt und sie langsam ihren Kopf von meiner Brust hebt.

„Elyza?“

„Ich bin da, mein Schöne.“ Flüstere ich beruhigend.

Sofort legt Alicia sich wieder hin und streichelt dabei mit einer Hand über meinen nackten Oberschenkel. Ich grinse und greife schnell nach ihrer Hand, bevor sie auf andere Ideen kommt.

„Alicia? Elyza? Wir müssen los!“ wir beide stöhnen frustriert, als wir Madisons Stimme hören.

„JA MUM!“ schreit die Dunkelhaarige zurück, sofort zucke ich zusammen.

„Gott baby, ich liege genau neben dir. Ich glaube ich bin taub.“ Alicia lacht leise, aber hebt ihren Kopf und sieht mich verschmitzt an.

„Bist du nicht, sei nicht so dramatisch.“

Ohne Vorwarnung schiebe ich ein Bein zwischen ihre und drücke sie nach hinten, bis ich auf ihr liege. Ich stützte mich auf meinen Händen jeweils neben ihrem Kopf ab und grinse auf sie herunter.

„Du bist ganz schön frech süße, glaube ich sollte dir mal eine Lektion erteilen…“ flüstere ich und beginne, sie langsam am Hals zu küssen.

„Mmmm, gerne…“

„ALICIA! Kommt jetzt!“ ich stöhne frustriert und vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Ok Romeo, wir müssen los.“ Sagt Alicia und drückt mich von sich herunter.

Ich beobachte wie sie nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet durch den Raum geht und nach Klamotten sucht. Wir sind inzwischen seit zwei Wochen hier, in einem kleinen Ort etwas außerhalb. Es ist am sichersten, denn in den Großstädten wimmelt es nur so von Walkern, beziehungsweise Zombies. Heute wollen wir zum Hafen, denn wir haben im Laufe der Zeit einen Mann getroffen, der dort ein Boot besitzt. 

„Komm, zieh dich an.“ Wirft mich meine Freundin aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich rolle auf meinen Bauch und schaue ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich anzieht. Ihre weiche Haut glänzt im Sonnenlicht, welches durch das kleine Fenster fällt. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, um mich davon abzuhalten, nicht aufzuspringen und sie am ganzen Körper zu küssen.

„Du starrst.“

„Du bist heiß, meine Schöne.“ Alicia zieht sich ein T-Shirt über, bevor sie nach einem weiteren greift und es in meine Richtung wirft. „Zieh dich an! Sonst kommt meine Mutter wieder rein und du weißt was beim letzten Mal passiert ist.“

Ich zucke zusammen bei den Gedanken daran, wie Madison uns einmal beim Sex erwischt hat. Beinahe zwei Wochen lang habe ich mich nicht getraut ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Diese Frau kann einem wirklich Angst machen, wenn sie will. 

Mit einem seufzen stehe ich auf und strecke mich, mit dem Bewusstsein, dass der Blick meiner Freundin jetzt hungrig über meinen Körper wandert.

„Wer starrt jetzt hm?“

„Sei still!“ antwortet sie mit einem Augenrollen und einem Lächeln gleichzeitig.

/ / / / / 

Nachdem ich alle meine Waffen angelegt habe und Alicia dabei geholfen habe, ihre Pistole und ein paar Messer an ihrem Körper zu platzieren, warten wir nun auf den Rest der Familie. Ich sitze gelangweilt auf der Motorhaube unseres Trucks, während Alicia an der Tür lehnt und auf eine Karte starrt.

„Ich kenne den Weg, süße.“ Sie schaut kurz zu mir, automatisch lächle ich. „Ich mach das schon.“

Langsam springe ich vom Auto und gehe zu ihr. Der Wind bringt ihre langen, wunderschönen Haare dazu um ihr Gesicht zu wehen. Als ich vor ihr stehe greife ich nach einer Strähne und streiche sie hinter ihr Ohr. Wir halten ein paar Sekunden Blickkontakt, bevor ich mich nach vorne lehne und sie küsse.

„Eww, könnt ihr das mal lassen?“ hören wir Nick hinter uns, Alicias Bruder.

Anstatt aufzuhören zeige ich ihm den Mittelfinger, dabei küsse ich meine Freundin weiter, die sich mir voll und ganz hingibt und ihren Körper in mich drückt. Erst als ich merke, dass der Kuss zu intensiv wird, löse ich mich langsam von diesen weichen Lippen, die ich so sehr liebe.

Langsam kommt einer nach dem anderen aus dem Haus, jeder hat einen Rucksack mit Vorräten dabei, denn wir werden einiges brauchen, wenn wir auf dem Boot sind. Ich steige hinter Alicia in den großen Truck, dabei erhasche ich natürlich noch einen Blick auf ihren perfekten Arsch. Erst als ich grinsend an ihr vorbeischaue und Madisons Blick meinen trifft, räuspere ich mich und steige ein. Automatisch greife ich nach Alicias Hand und verknüpfe unsere Finger miteinander. Den Rest der Fahrt ist es ruhig, wir wissen alle nicht, was wir zu erwarten haben. 

/ / / / /

Ganze drei Stunden später sind wir am Hafen angekommen, sofort springe ich aus dem Wagen und greife nach meiner Waffe. Von weitem sind einige einzelne Walker zu erkennen, aber bisher haben sie uns nicht entdeckt. Als Alicia aus dem Wagen springt greife ich nach ihrer Hand und ziehe sie nah an mich heran.

„Bleib bei mir, ok? Keine Ausflüge alleine. Ich kenne dich.“ Sie grinst und zieht mich an meiner Lederjacke näher zu sich.

Ich bin so froh, dass ich eine Sonnenbrille trage und sie nicht sehen kann, wie mein Blick gerade an ihr herunter gleitet.

„Versprochen.“

Sie drückt mir noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor wir uns mit den Rucksäcken auf den Weg machen. Schon jetzt kommt mir etwas komisch vor, normalerweise müsste es hier nur so wimmeln von Walkern, denn hier sind so einige Wohnhäuser in der Nähe. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln schaue ich auf den Hafen, in dem nur ein großes Boot steht.

„Das ist es!“ ruft Strand laut. 

Alle fangen an zu rennen, was mich nur frustriert stöhnen lässt.

„Lärm lockt sie an, wisst ihr.“ 

Ich höre dieses wunderschöne lachen neben mir und drehe mich zu meiner Freundin.

„Alles wird gut Elyza, entspann dich.“ 

„Bring mich dazu mich zu entspannen.“ Antworte ich mit einem zwinkern, obwohl ich weiß, dass sie es durch die Brille nicht sehen kann.

Gerade als wir auf den großen Steg treten wollen, kommt uns eine Menge Walkers entgegen. Entsetzt schaue ich mich um, da ich sie vorher nicht wahrgenommen habe. Als ich hinter uns schaue sind dort auch welche, so viele, dass ich sie nicht mal zählen kann. Ich schiebe Alicia hinter mich und greife nach meinem Revolver.

„Lauft, ich komme nach.“

„Nein Elyza, ich werde-“

„LAUF!“ unterbreche ich Alicia laut, sie merkt wie ernst ich es meine und rennt den Anderen hinterher zum Boot.

Ich schieße einen nach dem anderen ab, jedes Mal mit einem Kopfschuss. Erst als ich zwei Arme an meinem Rücken spüre drehe ich mich um und schaue direkt in leblose Augen. Schnell ziehe ich ein Messer aus meinem Ärmel und ramme es dem Untoten in die Wange, er fällt leblos zu Boden. Als ich an ihm vorbeischaue sehe ich eine Horde Walker vor dem Boot. Wo zum Teufel kommen die alle so plötzlich her?

Ich laufe auf einen kleinen Vorsprung zu und stoße mich so stark es geht ab, ich lande rund 20 Meter weiter auf dem Steg und schieße ein paar Mal in die Luft, sofort schauen die Walker zu mir und beginnen, in meine Richtung zu laufen und somit vom Boot weg.

„Legt ab!“ rufe ich laut zwischen Schüssen. 

Dumpf nehme ich Alicias Stimme wahr, wie sie Travis darum bittet, es nicht zu tun. Ich schließe kurz die Augen um es zu verdrängen und mich wieder auf die Walker konzentrieren zu können. Ich schaue mich um und sehe weiter weg eine Klippe, sollte ich dort hinkommen würde ich es aufs Boot schaffen, auch wenn sie schon aus dem Hafen raus sind.

„Da oben!“ alle schauen in die Richtung in die ich zeige. „Ich springe, jetzt legt endlich ab und verschwindet!“ gerade als ich meinen Satz zu Ende gesprochen habe, schubst mich einer der Walker.

Ich falle zusammen mit ihm ins Wasser, sofort wird alles um mich herum dumpf. Der Walker greift unter Wasser nach meinem Knie, schnell versuche ich ihn wegzutreten. Als ich merke wie meine Lungen brennen schwimme ich schnell wieder an die Oberfläche. Über mir auf dem Steg greifen einige Walker nach mir, woraufhin sie zu mir ins Wasser fallen. Ich tauche unter und nutze meine Kräfte, um so schnell es geht von ihnen wegzuschwimmen. Als ich wieder auftauche schaue ich zurück auf das Boot, es ist bereits fast aus dem Hafen.

„Fuck.“ Murmele ich und ziehe mich an einem Pfahl aus dem Wasser.

So schnell ich kann renne ich die Treppen zum Hafen hoch und die Straße entlang. Immer wieder kommen mir Walker entgegen, aber ich renne nur an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie groß zu beachten. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit um auf die Klippe zu kommen. Nach ein paar weiteren Treppen laufe ich über den trockenen, sandigen Boden. Ich sehe schon das Ende der Klippe, als ich plötzlich etwas knacken höre und langsamer werde.

„Bleib stehen!“ Befiehlt eine dunkle Stimme.

Langsam drehe ich mich um, vor mir stehen zwei Männer mit Maschinenpistolen, sie schauen mich grinsend an. Nervös tipple ich hin und her, ich weiß, dass sie nichts von dem Boot mitbekommen dürften. Während einer Apokalypse sind die Menschen nicht mehr sie selbst, sie würden alle auf dem Boot, und somit auch Alicia, töten für die Lebensmittel und die Waffen.

„Gib uns deine Waffen.“ Sagt einer der beiden, als sie auf mich zu kommen.

Langsam greife ich nach meiner Pistole, ich ziehe sie langsam aus der Halterung und lege sie auf den Boden. Für eine Sekunde schließe ich meine Augen, ich höre Alicia und spüre, dass sie mich beobachtet. Als ich meinen Kopf kurz zur Seite drehe ist das Boot aus dem Hafen und bereits weit weg. Die beiden Männer folgen meinem Blick nicht, sie sehen mich nur weiterhin eindringlich an.

„Sorry, meine Schöne…“ flüstere ich, bevor ich meinen Speed nutze und einen der beiden entwaffne.

Der Andere ist allerdings schneller, er schießt und trifft mich zwei Mal in der Brust. Meine Lungen brennen, als ich nicht mehr atmen kann. Ich falle auf den Boden und fasse mir an mein T-Shirt, es ist jetzt schon in Blut getränkt. 

„Tja, das war wohl falsch von dir, süße.“ Höre ich dumpf über mir, während mir die Waffen entrissen werden.

Ich könnte mich wehren, aber ich will ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf das Boot lenken und auf meine Freundin, die von Nick zurückgehalten werden muss, damit sie nicht ins Wasser springt. Ich lächle über ihre Dickköpfigkeit und ihrer Fähigkeit, sich in Gefahr zu bringen. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Alicia drehe ich mich wieder zu den beiden Männern. Der eine zielt mit einer Pistole auf meinen Bauch. Als die Kugel meine Haut durchbohrt fallen mir die Augen zu. Im dunklen sehe ich Alicia, ihre strahlenden, grünen Augen, bevor ich bewusstlos werde.


	10. Lexark 2/5

Ich werde wach zum Rauschen des Meeres, der Wind bläst mir kleine Sandkörner entgegen. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und sehe, dass es schon beinahe komplett dunkel ist. Ich stöhne vor Schmerzen, als ich mich langsam aufsetze und an mir herunter schaue. Vorsichtig greife ich an meine Brust und ziehe die Kugeln heraus, die beide zum Glück nicht tief in meinem Körper stecken. Als ich mich weiter aufsetze schmerzt die dritte Kugel, sofort greife ich nach meinem Messer, aber es ist nicht mehr an seinem Platz.

„Diese fuck Idioten!“ schreie ich genervt.

Um mich herum liegen ein paar Steine, ich greife nach einem spitzen und ramme ihn in meinen Bauch. Nachdem ich tief genug in meine Haut geschnitten habe spüre ich die Kugel, schnell ziehe ich sie heraus und lasse sie neben mich auf den Boden fallen. Ich atme tief durch, da der Schmerz langsam nachlässt und meine Wunden beginnen, sich zu schließen. Vorsichtig stehe ich auf und schaue auf das offene Meer, dort ist nichts mehr zu sehen, auch kein Boot.

„Ich finde dich süße, keine Angst.“ Murmele ich vor mich hin, als ich nach einem großen Stein greife und langsam von der Klippe gehe.

/ / / / / 

Vier Monate. Ganze vier Monate fahre ich nun schon alleine auf meinem Motorrad das Meer entlang. An jedem Hafen und an jedem Strand halte ich, in der Hoffnung, irgendeinen Hinweis auf Alicia und die Anderen zu finden. Wir haben keinen Plan entworfen, wohin wir wollen, deshalb könnten sie überall sein. Allerdings müssen sie sich auch neue Lebensmittel besorgen, deshalb müssen sie an einem Hafen anlegen. Meine Befürchtung ist allerdings, dass ich jedes Mal zu spät bin oder einfach an der falschen Stelle.

Völlig erschöpft lasse ich mich auf eine Decke fallen, die ich am Stand ausgelegt habe. Mein Motorrad steht hinter mir und meinen Kopf lege ich auf ein kleines Kissen, welches ich auf meinem Weg eingesammelt habe. Gerade als ich mich entspannen will, werden meine übermenschlichen Kräfte aktiv. Ich spüre etwas hinter mir, schnell springe ich auf und greife nach meiner Waffe. Ein Walker steht an meinem Motorrad und sieht mich an. Ich gehe ein paar Meter von meinen Klamotten weg, er folgt mir, bevor ich ihm ein Messer in den Kopf werfe und er leblos zu Boden fällt.

„Tja, hast eben keine Chance du fucker.“ Sage ich triumphal und stecke das Messer wieder in ihre Halterung an meinem Knie.

Es ist wirklich schrecklich über so lange Zeit mit niemandem reden zu können, vor allem nicht mit Alicia. Mit jedem Tag, jeder Sekunde vermisse ich sie mehr. Wie gerne würde ich wissen, was sie jetzt gerade macht und wo sie ist, ich hoffe nur, dass es ihr gut geht.

Ich lasse mich wieder auf meine Decke fallen und ziehe ein Foto aus meiner Hosentasche. Eines von Alicia und mir, es ist in den ersten Tagen entstanden, nachdem wir uns kennengelernt haben. Wir sitzen auf dem Dach des Hauses, in dem wir damals waren. Alicia hat ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter, während ich das Foto mache und in die Kamera grinse. Damals dachte ich, dass sie schläft, aber sie lächelt ebenfalls und schaut direkt in die Kamera. Ich lache als ich darüber nachdenke, dass sie mich daraufhin zwei Tage lang nur noch ‚stalker‘ genannt hat. 

Mit den Gedanken an die Liebe meines Lebens schließe ich die Augen und hoffe, dass ich sie bald wiedersehen werde.

/ Vergangenheit /

Meine Beine baumeln gelangweilt in der Luft, während ich mit einem Messer einen Apfel schneide. Ich summe leise eine Melodie, als ich plötzlich Schüsse höre. Ich runzle die Stirn, schon seit Tagen war niemand mehr in diesem Viertel. Ich stöhne genervt und schmeiße den Apfel das Dach herunter, er kommt etwa 30 Meter weiter unten auf und zerspringt. Ich ziehe mein Fernglas aus der Tasche und schaue auf den Park, welcher genau vor mir liegt. Dort sehe ich wie eine Gruppe von Leuten vor Walkern wegrennt, allerdings sind es viel zu viele Untote. Ich grinse breit und greife nach meiner Machete.

„Showtime.“

Ich springe über einen kleinen Vorsprung und lande auf einem Dach etwas weiter unten, bevor ich mit meinem Speed über das Haus jage und mich am Ende abstoße, sodass ich am Eingang des Parks lande. Ich beobachte die Leute, es ist eine Gruppe bestehend aus zwei Jungs, einem älteren Paar und… oh mein Gott, einer wunderschönen Dunkelhaarigen. Sie hat eine kurze Jeanshose an und ein Top, darüber trägt sie eine Flanellbluse. Ich grinse und laufe seitlich auf die Walker zu, die mich nicht mal wahrnehmen.

„Heyoo ihr motherfucker!“

Gekonnt lasse ich die Machete durch die bereits Toten Körper gleiten. Ein Walker nach dem anderen fällt auf den Boden. Erst als es zu viele werden, ziehe ich meine Waffe hervor und schieße die restlichen Walker ab. Als alle regungslos auf dem Boden liegen grinse ich und greife nach einem Taschentuch aus meiner Hosentasche. Ich wische über meine mit Blut bespritzte Sonnenbrille und drehe mich zu der Gruppe, alle schauen mich mit offenen Mündern an.

Ich grinse breit und stecke meine Waffe wieder weg. Mein Blick ist fixiert auf grünen Augen und dunkelbraunen Haaren. Gerade als ich zu ihr gehen will, stellt sie mir die ältere Frau in den Weg.

„Wer bist du?“ ich lächle sie an und verbeuge mich etwas.

„Elyza Lex, schön Sie kennenzulernen.“ Die Frau schaut mich nur unbeeindruckt an.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie einer der Jungs eine Waffe auf mich gerichtet hat. Ich atme genervt durch und sehe ihn an, sofort fangen seine Hände an zu zittern. Ich kann nicht anders als lächeln.

„Was machst du hier und wie hast du uns gefunden?“ platzt es aus dem Mann heraus, der inzwischen auch neben mir steht und mir den Weg zu der Schönen, Dunkelhaarigen versperrt.

„Ich bin auf der Durchreise.“ Sage ich und schiebe meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen. „Und ich habe Schüsse gehört, dann bin ich in die Richtung gelaufen. Konnte doch nicht riskieren, dass so wunderschönen Leuten was passiert.“ Bei meinem letzten Satz schiebe ich meine Sonnenbrille etwas runter und zwinkere der Dunkelhaarigen zu.

„Wohin willst du?“ ich grinse als die Dunkelhaarige das fragt, ihre Stimme ist einfach wunderschön.

Ich schiebe mich an dem älteren Pärchen vorbei und gehe auf sie zu, ihre grünen Augen strahlen mich an. Langsam nehme ich meine Brille ab und verbeuge mich, als ich hochschaue rollt sie mit den Augen. Ich grinse breit als ich ihr meine Hand hin halte.

„Elyza Lex, zu deinen Diensten.“ Sie schaut mich unbeeindruckt an aber greift nach meiner Hand. „Und du bist?“

„Alicia Clark.“ Wieder diese wunderschöne Stimme.

„Mmmm ok Alicia, schön dich kennenzulernen.“ Ich lehne mich nach vorne und drücke einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

„Ok!“ unterbricht uns eine Stimme laut. „Sollen wir dann weitergehen? Da hinten kommen wieder diese Viecher.“

„Gute Idee.“ Flüstere ich und drehe mich um.

Die ältere Frau schnauft und stellt sich wieder vor mich, sofort rolle ich mit den Augen.

„Und wieso denkst du, dass du mit uns kommen kannst?“

„Naja…“ beginne ich und stelle mich aufrecht hin, sodass ich größer bin als sie. „Ich habe euch gerade den Arsch gerettet.“

Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden duellierend in die Augen, bevor sie aufgibt und sich umdreht. Sie geht wieder zu dem älteren Mann, welcher sie in den Arm nimmt und auf sie einredet. Als ich wieder nach vorne schaue steht einer der Jungs vor mir und schaut mich unsicher an.

„Ich bin Nick, das ist Chris.“ Ich nicke den beiden zu. „Und das sind unsere Eltern, Madison und Travis. Und Alicia kennst du ja schon.“

„Ah, also Madison mag mich nicht.“ Nick lacht und kratzt sich am Nacken.

„Ja, sie hat Angst, dass uns jemand ausraubt oder im Schlaf tötet.“ Ich grinse.

„Ich mache ja viele Sachen während andere schlafen, aber das nicht.“ Dabei zwinkere ich Alicia erneut zu, die wieder mit den Augen rollt und zu ihrer Mutter geht.

„Wir müssen los.“

Nach ein paar Minuten in denen alle diskutiert haben, kommt Madison zu mir und mustert mich. Ich grinse und schiebe meine Sonnenbrille auf meinen Kopf, um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. 

„Du kannst mitkommen, aber wenn du auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machst…“ ich nicke. „Ok, dann mal los.“

Ich schaue nach hinten, gerade als die Walker in den Park biegen. Mein Blick landet auf Alicia, sie sieht einfach wunderschön und sexy zu gleich aus. Ich freue mich schon auf die nächste Zeit.

/ / / / / 

Während wir durch die Straßen laufen und uns immer wieder aufmerksam umsehen, spüre ich die Blicke der Gruppe auf mir. Natürlich vertrauen sie mir nicht sofort, wie soll das auch gehen, wenn man sich gerade erst kennengelernt hat. Die Einzige, die sich kaum um mich kümmert ist Alicia. Ich rümpfe die Nase als wir an einem Supermarkt halten.

„Ihr wollt da rein? Echt jetzt?“ alle schauen mich irritiert an.

„Und wieso nicht hm?“ fragt Chris plötzlich und stellt sich vor mich.

„Wow ruhig Hulk, ich mein ja nur.“ Ich lache und gehe um ihn herum. „Das ist ein Paradies für Walker.“

„Walker?“ fragt Alicia irritiert.

„Ja, sie laufen doch, oder?“ sage ich und lehne mich an eine Laterne.

„Wie auch immer.“ Beginnt Travis und greift nach einem Stück Holz auf den Boden. „Wir brauchen was zu essen, wir müssen da rein.“

„Gut, ich schaue ja schon nach.“ Sage ich gespielt genervt und ziehe meine Waffe hervor.

Ich bleibe genau neben Alicia stehen und lehne mich etwas nach vorne, sodass nur sie mich hören kann.

„Vermiss mich nicht zu sehr, süße.“ ihr verachtendes schnauben reicht für ein grinsen meinerseits.

„Schon klar.“

Langsam schiebe ich die Tür auf und gehe in den kleinen Laden. Ich schließe kurz die Augen und konzentriere mich, aber ich kann keine Bewegung um mich herum wahrnehmen. Während ich durch die Gänge gehe schaue ich auch immer wieder aus dem Fenster, ob auch der Gruppe nichts passiert. 

Nachdem ich alles durchgeschaut habe, habe ich die Gruppe reingeholt, welche sofort angefangen haben die Lebensmittel in ihre Rucksäcke zu packen. Ich lehne stattdessen nur an einem Regal und beiße in einen Apfel, dabei beobachte ich Alicia. Sie streckt sich um an ein paar Dosen zu kommen, dabei rutscht ihr Top etwas hoch.

„Ich kann fühlen wie du starrst, weißt du.“ Ich schlucke und grinse sie dann wieder an.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du es nicht willst.“ Antworte ich und gehe auf sie zu.

Alicia stopft ein paar Dosen in ihren Rucksack, während ich mich nah neben sie stelle. Ich kann quasi fühlen, wie sie mich am liebsten von sich wegstoßen würde, aber ich bleibe stehen und schaue ihr von oben dabei zu, wie sie alles wegsteckt.

„Weißt du was Grenzen sind?“ fragt sie genervt und steht auf.

Wir stehen nun nah voreinander, so nah, dass ich ihren Atem auf meiner Haut spüren kann. Sie weicht aber nicht zurück, stattdessen sieht sie mir duellierend in die Augen. Ich schaue kurz auf ihre Lippen herunter und lege den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

„Möchtest du wirklich über Grenzen reden, süße? Oder willst du andere Dinge machen?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und drückt sich an mir vorbei.

„Pack einfach ein paar Sachen ein.“

Es kommt wie gerufen, dass ich direkt an einem Regal stehe, in dem sich Kondome befinden. Ich ziehe eine Packung hervor und halte sie grinsend hoch.

„Hier, brauchst du die?“ als Alicia sich umdreht sieht sie mich entgeistert an, bevor ihre Wangen erröten.

„Nein, jetzt komm.“

„Oh ich komme wann immer du willst.“ Sie schnauft und wirft mir noch einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie einen Gang weiter geht.


	11. Lexark 3/5

Als es bereits dunkel wird bringen wir gerade die letzten Lebensmittel ins Haus. Wir haben uns eines ausgesucht, welches modern ist und etwas abgelegen liegt. So wollen wir es vermeiden häufig in die Arme der Walker zu laufen. Erschöpft lässt sich Alicia auf einen Stuhl fallen, ich grinse sie an und lehne mich auf den Tisch vor sie. So habe ich einen perfekten Blick in ihr Dekolletee, was ihr wohl nicht auffällt.

„Weißt du was gegen Stress hilft, sweetie?“ sie sieht mich fassungslos an und lässt eine Hand auf den Tisch knallen.

„Nein! Sag’s mir bitte!“ sagt sie sarkastisch.

Anstatt nun zurückzuweichen gehe ich darauf ein. Ich lehne mich mit beiden Armen auf den Tisch und komme ihr ganz nah. Erst weicht sie zurück aber dann bin ich so nah, dass nur wir beide es hören können.

„Es würde helfen angefasst zu werden… heiße Haut auf deiner zu spüren… küsse überall auf deinem Körper, bis hin zu deiner-“

„OK!“ unterbricht die Dunkelhaarige mich und steht auf.

Ich bin verwirrt, dass sie mich überhaupt so lange hat reden lassen. Sie fährt sich durch die Haare, inzwischen habe ich schon erkannt, dass sie es macht, wenn sie nervös ist. Als wir alles soweit eingeräumt haben, beobachte ich, wie Alicia etwas zu ihrer Mutter sagt und dann die Treppen hochgeht. Gerade als ich ihr folgen will, stellt sich Madison mir in den Weg. Ich gebe ihr mein schönstes Lächeln, aber sie bleibt hart und starrt mich unbeeindruckt an.

„Wir haben drei Schlafzimmer.“ Ich nicke. „Du schläfst auf der Couch.“ Irritiert schaue ich auf das kleine Stück Stoff, welches in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers steht.

„Da drauf? Oh nein, ich habe einen empfindlichen Rücken.“ Versuche ich zu spaßen.

Sie fixiert mich weiter mit einem scharfen Blick, sodass ich schlucken muss und sogar etwas zurückweiche. 

„Ich kenne dich nicht, also schläfst du nicht in einem Zimmer mit meiner Tochter.“

„Bei allem Respekt Ma’am.“ Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, aber bleibt ruhig, was ich als gutes Zeichen sehe. „Ich würde Alicia niemals was antun. Niemandem hier. Ich will auch nur diesen Horror überleben.“ Ich stoppe und gehe ein paar Schritte zurück zum Tisch. „Wenn es Ihnen damit besser geht, lasse ich all meine Waffen hier.“

Madison schaut mir aufmerksam dabei zu, wie ich all meine Pistolen auf dem Tisch verteile. Ich fühle mich dabei unwohl, denn schließlich könnte es auch sein, dass sie mich ausrauben. Gerade als ich aufhören will, spricht sie.

„Du musst sie nicht hier lassen. Nimm sie mit nach oben und lass sie im Flur. Aber ich schwöre dir, wenn du Alicia auch nur-“

„Werde ich gegrillt, geschlagen, gehäutet, jaja ich weiß.“ Ich greife nach einem Beutel und schiebe alle Waffen rein. „Ich tue ihr nichts, versprochen.“

Nachdem ich den Beutel im Flur direkt neben der Tür abgelegt habe, klopfe ich leise. Als auch beim zweiten Mal keine Antwort kommt, drücke ich vorsichtig die Tür auf. Ich höre die Dusche aus dem Badezimmer und grinse, Alicia ist wohl gerade duschen. Schnell ziehe ich meine Sachen aus, sodass ich nur noch ein Top und Unterwäsche an habe. Ich pfeife leise und tue so, als würde ich in einem Buch lesen, als die Tür aufgeht.

„Oh fuck!“ höre ich und schaue schnell hoch.

„Was gibt’s Schöne?“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist. Ich habe keine Sachen.“

„Oh du kannst ruhig nackt schlafen.“ Ich höre sie schnaufen, bevor sie plötzlich den Raum betritt.

Mir klappt der Mund auf, als ich sie nur im Handtuch bekleidet vor mir stehen sehe. Ihre langen Beine rauben mir schon den Atem, aber ihre nassen, dunkelbraunen Haaren fesseln mich. Sie kleben an ihrer perfekten Haut. Ich räuspere mich und setze mich etwas aufrecht hin. Als ich dann hochschaue wandert Alicias Blick gerade über meinen Körper, aha so ist das.

„Naja ich kann dir von unten etwas holen, wenn du willst.“ Sie nickt zaghaft, worauf ich nach meiner Hose greife und sie mir überziehe.

Als ich etwas später wieder in das Zimmer komme sitzt Alicia auf dem Bett. Sie wirft mir ein dankbares Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich ihre Klamotten schnappt und wieder im Badezimmer verschwindet. Schade.

Eine halbe Stunde später liegen wir zusammen auf dem großen Bett, dabei ist jede Menge Platz zwischen uns. Immer wieder habe ich versucht ein Gespräch anzufangen, aber Alicia hat es kontinuierlich abgelehnt, über die Zeit vor dem Ausbruch zu reden. Als ich höre, dass ihr Atem ausgeglichen ist drehe ich mich zu ihr. Ihr Gesicht ist zu mir gedreht und ihre Arme liegen auf ihrem Bauch, sie sieht so verdammt süß aus. Mit einem Lächeln schließe ich die Augen, obwohl ich nicht wirklich schlafen muss, würde es mir gerade gut tun.

/ / / / /

Bisher ist jeder Tag gleich verlaufen: Wir haben zusammen gefrühstückt, wobei ich die Jungs etwas aufgezogen habe, ich habe mich vor Madison nicht getraut auch Alicia aufzuziehen. Dann bin ich in den großen Garten des Hauses und habe trainiert, das habe ich teilweise bis zum Nachmittag gemacht, ich war in meiner eigenen Welt. Abends haben wir wieder zusammen gegessen und dann im Bett haben Alicia und ich geredet. Sie hat sich immer mehr geöffnet und mir von ihrem Ex erzählt. 

Heute ist es allerdings anders, denn mitten in meinem Training spüre ich, wie mich jemand beobachtet. Ich schaue zum Haus und sehe meine lieblings-Dunkelhaarige dort stehen, ich grinse sofort und stelle mich aufrecht hin.

„Na, willst du mitspielen?“ frage ich grinsend und spiele mit einem Messer in meiner Hand.

Sie stößt sich von der Tür ab und kommt zu mir. Sie trägt eine Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt, welches genug Dekolletee hat um mich abzulenken. 

„Wenn du für ein paar Minuten aufhörst mit deinen Kommentaren?“ ich nicke. „Ok dann… zeig mir wie man kämpft?“

Für ein paar Sekunden schaue ich sie nur an, unsicher ob ich es wirklich machen soll. Sie scheint meinen unsicheren Blick zu bemerken und verschränkt ihre Arme.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich will nur noch besser werden.“

„Ok, zeig mir was du kannst.“

Sie nickt kurz bevor sie auf mich zu kommt und genau vor mir stehen bleibt. Ich schiebe meine Sonnenbrille zu recht und gehe in eine defensive Position. Alicia schlägt mit ihrer linken Hand nach mir, sofort drehe ich mich zur Seite und weiche auch dem Schlag ihrer rechten Hand aus. Ich drehe mich an ihr vorbei und stehe nun in ihrem Rücken, mit einem breiten Grinsen. Als sie sich umdreht sieht sie allerdings wütend aus, sofort verschwindet mein Lächeln. Wütend tritt und schlägt sie immer wieder zu, aber ich kann jeden Versuch abwehren. Für einen normalen Menschen ist sie allerdings ziemlich gut.

„Ok, damit kann man arbeiten.“ Sage ich, als sie sich auf einen Gartenstuhl fallen lässt und durchatmet.

Ich halte ihr meine Flasche Wasser hin, sofort nimmt sie einen großen Schluck.

„Können wir das ab jetzt immer machen? Jeden Tag?“

„Wenn du das aushältst sweetie.“

„Na klar.“ Sie atmet tief durch und schaut zu mir, während mein Blick an ihr herunter gleitet. „Ich glaube mir ist ziemlich warm geworden.“

„Mmmm was?“ frage ich geistesabwesend.

Ohne Vorwarnung steht Alicia auf und hebt das Wasser über ihren Kopf. Als die Flüssigkeit auf ihren perfekten Haaren und ihrem Oberteil landet, klappt mein Mund auf. Durch das Wasser ist ihr Top durchsichtig, und fuck, sie hat einen schwarzen BH darunter. Während ich weiter starre nimmt sie noch einen großen Schluck, ich folge dem Wasser, welches noch immer an ihren Haaren herunter tropft und über ihr Dekolletee läuft. 

„Bis später.“ Ich nicke nur, unfähig Worte zu formen.

Verdammt diese Frau bringt mich noch um.

/ Heute /

Ich schrecke hoch als ich erneut eine Präsenz in meiner Nähe wahrnehme. Passend fällt mein Blick auf rund 20 Walker, die über den Strand laufen und auf mich zukommen. Es ist dunkel, aber ich kann sie gut erkennen. Schnell erhebe ich mich und packe alles zusammen, bevor ich die Sachen an mein Motorrad hänge. Gerade als ich mich setze, schaue ich ein letztes Mal aufs Meer hinaus und da sehe ich es, das Boot, ich würde es überall erkennen. Mein Atem stockt, ich bin für ein paar Sekunden unfähig mich zu bewegen.

„Ich komme Alicia.“ Flüstere ich, bevor ich losfahre.

So schnell wie es nur geht fahre ich zum nächsten Hafen. Natürlich musste ich so einige Walkern ausweichen und mir den Weg frei schießen, aber es zählt nur eines für mich, ich muss zu ihr zurück. Am Hafen angekommen sehe ich ein kleines Boot, sofort schmeiße ich all meine Sachen rein.

„Mach’s gut meine Liebe.“ Flüstere ich und drücke meinem Motorrad einen Kuss auf. „May we meet again.“

Gerade als die Walker den Steg erreichen springe ich in das kleine Motorboot und fahre los. Das Schiff ist nicht allzu weit entfernt. Ich sehe die Lichter, aber kann bisher kein Leben erkennen. Ich werde immer nervöser und frage mich für eine Sekunde, ob es meiner großen Liebe wirklich gut geht. Als ich nahe genug dran bin stelle ich den Motor aus und paddle noch weiter, bis ich am hinteren Teil des Bootes ankomme. Jetzt kann ich leise Stimmen wahrnehmen, allerdings keine Bekannten.

„Ich bring sie nach unten, sie gehört mir.“

Ich verziehe das Gesicht, bevor ich so leise wie nur möglich das Boot betrete. Ich stelle den Sack mit meinen Klamotten ab, dabei landet mein Blick auf einem weiteren Boot, welches ebenfalls am Schiff angedockt ist. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und fasse langsam an meine Waffe, irgendetwas stimmt nicht. 

„Bitte lass sie in Ruhe! Ihr bekommt doch was ihr wollt!“ Madison.

Schnell gehe ich die Treppe hoch und mache mich klein, sodass ich über den Rand schauen kann. Was ich dann sehe, lässt mein Blut gefrieren. Vor mir im Wohnzimmer der Yacht sind Madison, Travis und Nick auf dem Sofa mit verbundenen Händen. Chris liegt auf dem Boden und blutet an der Stirn. Ich schaue weiter und zu vier Männern, einer davon hat ebenfalls die Hände verbunden, er lehnt an einem Tresen. Die anderen Drei haben Waffen in der Hand und einer seinen Arm um Alicia. Ich knurre sofort wütend und greife fest um den Griff meiner Waffe.

„Seid doch froh, dass wenigstens eine von euch hier bleiben darf. Den Rest schmeißen wir sobald es hell wird über Bord.“ Sagt einer der Männer verschmitzt.

Ich sehe wie der Typ seine Hand langsam über Alicias Körper wandern lässt. Sie sieht so verdammt gut aus, ihre Haare sind länger und glänzen. Ihr Körper ist noch fitter, sie sieht durchtrainierter aus. Ich muss die Wut die in mir brodelt rauslassen, also ändere ich meinen Kurs und krieche langsam zum Seiteneingang. Als ich direkt neben der offenen Tür ankomme atme ich nochmal tief durch. Ich springe durch die Tür und werfe ein Messer, in der anderen Hand halte ich eine Pistole.

„Überraschung bitches!“

Innerhalb von einem Augenaufschlag liegen zwei der drei Männer leblos auf dem Boden. Ich komme auf dem Boden auf und ziele sofort auf den Letzten, der meine Freundin hält.

„Elyza??“

„Hi meine Schöne.“

„Wer zum Teufel bist du denn?“ fragt der Typ und schaut sich ungläubig um.

„Dein schlimmster Albtraum Kumpel.“ Ich grinse und zwinkere ihm zu.

Er sieht mich wütend an, als er Alicia nach vorne schubst und in seinen Gürtel greift. Blitzschnell renne ich zu ihm und drücke seine Hand mit der Waffe in der Hand nach oben. Ich drücke so lange zu, bis ich die Knochen brechen höre, sofort schreit er vor Schmerzen. Mein Grinsen wird breiter, als ich ihm mein Knie zwischen die Beine ramme und er weiter das Gesicht verzieht.

„Tja…“ beginne ich leise und lehne mich zu ihm. „Man sollte eben nichts anfassen was Anderen gehört.“ Mit meinem letzten Wort ramme ich ihm ein Messer in den Bauch, sofort sackt er auf den Boden.

Alles ist ruhig als ich mich umdrehe, alle Augen sind auf mir. Alicia sitzt noch immer auf dem Boden, aber ich gehe zuerst an ihr vorbei und schneide die Fesseln der Anderen auf.

„Geht’s euch gut? Ist jemand verletzt?“

Ich schrecke zusammen als sich zwei Arme um mich wickeln und bin noch geschockter, als es Madison ist. Sie drückt mich fest und lässt mich erst wieder los, als Travis sie zu Chris zieht. Mein Blick landet nun sofort auf Alicia und in dunkelgrün. Eine Welle von Emotionen fegt über mich hinweg, ich bin so verdammt froh sie wiedersehen zu können, froh, dass ihr nichts passiert ist. Gerade als ich einen Schritt auf sie zumachen will wickeln sich zwei Arme um ihre Hüfte. Ich will fast schon nach meinem Messer greifen als ich sehe, dass es der Typ ist, der ebenfalls gefesselt war. 

„Baby, ist alles ok?“ meine Augen werden weit.

„Ja, alles gut.“ Flüstert Alicia und schaut unsicher zu mir.

In mir steigt Wut auf, die alle anderen Gefühle in diesem Moment verdrängt. Noch bevor ich allerdings weiter darüber nachdenken kann, kommt die Dunkelhaarige auf mich zu. Sie umarmt mich so stark, dass wir beide etwas nach hinten stolpern. Kurz darauf fallen schon ihre Tränen auf meine Schulter, sofort drücke ich sie fester. Ihr Duft steigt mir in die Nase und bringt mich dazu, meine Wut wegzuschieben und es nur zu genießen, dass sie bei mir ist.

„Geht’s dir gut?“ 

„Ja. Endlich habe ich dich gefunden.“ Antworte ich leise.

Wir lösen uns voneinander, sofort schaue ich wieder zu dem Typen, welcher uns ebenfalls mustert.

„Elyza das ist Jack.“

Ich nicke ihm kurz zu, aber schenke ihm keine weitere Beachtung. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis man die Erwachsenen darüber reden hört, was mit Chris ist. Wir werden alle aus dem Moment gerissen und gehen zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, der noch immer regungslos auf dem Boden liegt.


	12. Lexark 4/5

In Gedanken versunken sitze ich auf dem Deck des Schiffes. Wir haben uns um die Leichen gekümmert und Chris versorgt, danach bin ich hier raus. Man hat am Umgang von Jack und Alicia gemerkt, dass die beiden sich ziemlich vertraut sind. 

„Elyza?“ ich schrecke hoch, da ich Alicia nicht mal wahrgenommen habe. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“

„Natürlich s... ja.“ Ich unterbreche mich noch schnell, bevor mir wieder ein Kosename über die Lippen rutscht.

Sie setzt sich nah neben mich, automatisch schlinge ich einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Ich streichle über ihren Rücken, was sie beruhigt. Ich kann hören wie ihr Herzschlag langsamer wird, dennoch ist sie ziemlich nervös. 

„Wir müssen reden.“

„Mmmm.“ Danach ist es wieder still, keiner von uns will beginnen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst…“ flüstert sie nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Und ich dich erst. Ich konnte es kaum aushalten dich nicht jeden Tag anfassen zu können.“ Langsam greife ich an ihr Gesicht und streichle über ihre Wange.

Wir starren uns an, ich kann nur noch in ihre atemberaubenden Augen starren. Gerade als ich mich nach vorne lehnen will, dreht sie ihren Kopf zur Seite. Ich räuspere mich und überspiele meine Unsicherheit, als sie von mir wegrutscht und sich mir gegenüber setzt. 

„Ich habe Jack kennengelernt als du zwei Monate weg warst…“ beginnt sie und spielt nervös mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke. „Er war für mich da, hat mir zugehört und mir immer wieder gesagt, dass alles gut wird.“

„Und du hast dich verliebt.“

Wieder stille, bis sie zu mir schaut und vorsichtig mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

„Nein.“

„Aber?“

„Er war für mich da, ich will ihn nicht verletzen.“ Ich nicke wissend und schaue nach unten.

„Was machen wir nun?“

„Ich schätze ich sollte mit ihm reden. Gibst du mir etwas Zeit?“

Sie merkt wohl wie mein Gesicht fällt, meine wahren Gefühle hinter meiner Maske hervorkommen. Ich spüre ihre Hand an meiner Wange bevor sie mich überhaupt berührt. Langsam treffen sich unsere Blicke, sie lächelt leicht.

„Ich liebe dich Elyza, das hat sich nicht geändert.“

/ Vergangenheit /

Leise Musik schallt durch den Raum, als ich versuche Alicias iPod wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Gerade als ich denke, dass das Kabel wieder heile ist, bekomme ich einen kleinen Stromschlag.

„Fucking scheiß Ding!“

„Dir auch einen guten Abend.“ Ich schrecke hoch und schiebe alles in eine Schublade, bevor ich mich zu Alicia drehe. „Sorry ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“

„Alles gut.“

„Wie war der Ausflug?“

Ich erzähle ihr davon wie ich mit Nick und Travis zusammen in der Stadt war, wir haben Lebensmittel und Waffen geholt. Natürlich musste ich an einem Laden halten und habe alles besorgt, um den iPod reparieren zu können. 

„Und was hast du vor mir versteckt?“ fragt sie als sie sich aufs Bett fallen lässt.

Mein Blick gleitet für ein paar Sekunden stumpf über ihren Körper, es ist mir auch egal ob sie es sieht. In der letzten Zeit haben wir immer mehr Körperkontakt gesucht, haben sogar nachts gekuschelt. Natürlich habe ich Alicia respektiert und nie versucht sie zu küssen. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und schaue wieder in ihr Gesicht, sie sieht mich bereits an. Ich weiß, dass ich ihr nichts abschlagen kann, also gehe ich seufzend zum Schreibtisch und lege meine Arbeit auf den Tisch.

„Hast du versucht ihn zu reparieren?“ fragt sie geschockt.

„Ja… das Problem liegt noch beim Kabel aber ich versuche alles das-“ weiter komme ich nicht, als plötzlich ihre Hand an meiner Wange liegt und ihre Lippen auf meinen.

Ohne es zu wollen stöhne ich in den Kuss, wie lange habe ich schon darauf gewartet. Schnell umfasse ich sie und drücke sie am Rücken näher an mich heran. Zwischen unseren Körpern ist kein Platz mehr, als ich vorsichtig in ihren Mund lecke und mit ihrer Zunge spiele. Als wir uns voneinander lösen lassen wir beide unsere Augen für einen Moment geschlossen.

„Danke Elyza. Das hat noch nie jemand für mich gemacht. Du machst so viel…“

„Das mache ich gerne, meine Schöne.“ Sie lächelt verlegen, während ich auf ihre Lippen starre. „Darf ich dich jetzt wieder küssen?“

Sie lacht noch kurz, bevor sie mich wieder an sich heranzieht.

/ Heute /

Wir sitzen alle zusammen am Tisch, aber keiner sagt ein Wort. Zwischendurch erzählt Nick etwas Lustiges, aber niemand lacht so richtig. Alle können genau merken, wie angespannt die Stimmung zwischen Alicia, Jack und mir ist. Als ich gerade nach der Butter greifen will, kommt Jack mir zuvor.

„Wups, sorry.“ 

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch, automatisch werde ich wütend, was Alicia direkt merkt. Eine Hand landet auf meinem Oberschenkel, während ich mich zurückhalten muss, nicht aufzuspringen. Ein leises Knurren entwischt mir, aber ich konzentriere mich wieder auf mein Essen und greife dann in Ruhe nach der Butter, als Jack sie abstellt.

„Sollen wir deine Waffen in unser Zimmer tun?“ fragt Madison in die Stille.

„Nein schon gut, ich lasse sie lieber bei mir, falls ich sie plötzlich brauche.“ Mit meinem letzten Wort werfe ich Jack einen Blick zu.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du gegen mich eine Chance hast.“

„Jack!“

Alle am Tisch schauen nun zwischen uns hin und her, während Alicia sich frustriert über ihr Gesicht wischt.

„Können wir in Ruhe essen? Bitte? Elyza?“ ich schaue zu ihr und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja schon gut, ich bin sowieso fertig.“

Ohne auf Antworten zu warten stehe ich auf und gehe raus aufs Deck. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich dort bleibe, falle ich über ihn her.

/ / / / /

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich mit Rückenschmerzen auf dem Sofa wach. Ich strecke mich und versuche die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, die mich im Schlaf heimgesucht haben. Seit zwei Tagen warte ich nun darauf, dass Alicia mit Jack redet. Jedes Mal zieht es in meiner Brust, wenn er einen Arm um sie legt oder ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt. Bei den Gedanken daran, dass die beiden ein Bett teilen, muss ich mich fast übergeben. Als plötzlich die Tür auffliegt falle ich vor Schreck vom Sofa, wodurch Alicia und Jack mich nicht sehen.

„Das meinst du ernst?“

„Ja das meine ich ernst Jack!“

„Sie ist gefährlich!“ 

Ich beobachte still, wie die beiden aus dem Wohnzimmer gehen und draußen auf dem Deck stehen bleiben, um weiter zu diskutieren. Langsam stehe ich auf und strecke mich nochmal, bevor ich mich konzentriere um das Gespräch der Beiden hören zu können.

„Ich weiß, dass du sie liebst. Aber sie hat dich im Stich gelassen.“ Ich brumme leise vor mich hin und kralle mich in meine eigene Hose, um nicht auszurasten.

„Sie hat uns gerettet Jack!“

Gerade als ich überlege ob ich dazwischen gehen will, hören wir eine laute Explosion. Schnell renne ich nach draußen und beachte das streitende Pärchen gar nicht, als ich zum Hafen schaue. Ich habe nicht mal eine Ahnung wo wir gerade sind, aber von weitem ist ein Motorboot zu erkennen, welches direkt auf uns zukommt.

„Alicia, hol deine Mutter.“

„Oh nein das machst du nicht.“ 

Ich drehe mich um, in dem Moment als Jack sich hinter die Dunkelhaarige stellt und ein Messer aus seiner Tasche zieht.

„Woah Kumpel, keine gute Idee.“ 

Alles in meinem Körper spannt sich an, ich bin so alarmiert und kampfbereit wie selten zuvor. Mein Blick landet auf der Klinge, die nah an Alicias Hals ist, aber als ich dann in ihre Augen schaue, grinst sie. Nach einem kurzen Nicken weiß ich, was sie vor hat, denn ich habe es ihr beigebracht. Sie schlägt ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und dreht sich, bevor sie seinen Arm wegschlägt und somit das Messer aus seiner Hand fliegt. Ich reagiere blitzschnell und rase zu den Beiden, augenblicklich trete ich Jack in den Bauch und schlage ihm meine Faust ins Gesicht, wie lange wollte ich das schon machen. Er kommt vor Schmerzen stöhnend auf dem Boden auf.

„Alicia, hol die Anderen.“ Sie schaut kurz zu mir und nickt.

„So Arschloch.“ Fange ich an und ziehe ihn an seinen Haaren etwas vom Boden, dabei halte ich ihm sein eigenes Messer an den Hals. „Was soll das hier? Wer sind diese Leute die auf uns zukommen?“

„F… Freunde.“ Stottert er heraus.

„Mmmm nur Freunde?“ frage ich und drücke vorsichtig mit dem Messer zu.

„Das Boot! Wir wollen das Boot und die Waffen. Wir wollten es kentern, das war alles so geplant.“

„Ah ja, dann sag mal Tschüss.“ Ich lasse ihn los und trete ihm nochmal ins Gesicht.

Schnell gehe ich zu meinem Beutel und ziehe eine Maschinenpistole heraus. Als die Leute auf dem Motorboot sehen, dass Jack nicht mehr die Macht hat und ich dort stehe, wollen sie sofort umdrehen. Ich grinse nochmal breit, bevor ich auf die Männer schieße, die einer nach dem Anderen ins Wasser springen um sich zu retten. Ich ziele auf den Motor des Bootes und lächle, als er explodiert.

„Tja ihr fucker, Pech gehabt.“

„Was ist hier passiert?“ ich drehe mich um und lege sofort die Waffe ab, damit niemand sich bedroht fühlt.

„Jack ist ein Arsch und wenn ihr euch gleich umdreht schneide ich ihm den-“

„Elyza!“ ich schaue zu Alicia und zucke mit den Schultern. „Fesselt ihn und setzt ihn auf das Boot von Elyza, dann kann er da verrecken.“

Ich grinse breit über die Dominanz in Alicias Stimme. Langsam geht sie zu ihrem angeblichen Freund und schaut wütend auf ihn herunter. Automatisch stelle ich mich neben sie, sollte er doch etwas wagen und sie nochmal angreifen. 

„Leb wohl.“ Sagt sie und greift nach meiner Hand.

„Worüber habt ihr gestritten?“ frage ich leise, nachdem wir im Wohnzimmer sitzen und ich beruhigend ihren Rücken streichle.

„Über uns. Über dich. Alles.“

Wir schauen schweigend dabei zu, wie die Anderen Jack mit ein paar Flaschen Wasser auf das Boot werfen, bevor wir selbst weiter fahren.

„Weißt du noch, dass wir unser erstes Mal auch auf so einer kleinen Couch hatten?“ ich grinse breit.

„Und es war sowas von perfekt.“


	13. Lexark 5/5

/ Vergangenheit /

Vor rund acht Stunden wurden Alicia und ich vom Rest der Familie getrennt, wir waren mal wieder unterwegs um Lebensmittel zu holen, als uns zwei Gruppen von jeweils rund 100 Walkern überrascht haben. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren bin ich mit Alicia in ein Auto gesprungen. Wir sind mit quietschenden Reifen weggefahren, sodass die Walker uns folgen. Anstatt zurückzufahren wollten wir die Nacht lieber in einem Haus verbringen, wo wir sicher sind.

Ich komme gerade aus der Dusche und liege bereits auf dem Sofa, als Alicia reinkommt. Sie grinst breit als sie die vielen Kerzen sieht, die ich extra für sie angezündet habe. Denn auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben will, sie ist süchtig nach Kerzen.

„Sieht romantisch aus.“ Kommentiert sie und lässt sich neben mich auf das Sofa fallen.

Durch den Schwung bin ich beinahe auf dem Boden gelandet.

„Wow, das ist echt billig he.“ 

Wir lachen beide etwas, bevor ich mich zu ihr drehe. Unsere Körper sind zueinander gedreht, unsere Knie berühren sich. Mein Herzschlag steigt langsam als ich in diese Augen schaue, die durch das Kerzenlicht noch mehr strahlen. 

„Alicia?“

„Mmmm.“

„Wenn du alles machen könntest was du willst, was würdest du tun?“

Sie runzelt kurz die Stirn und fragt sich wohl, ob ich es ernst meine. Als ich auch nach ein paar Sekunden nicht lache, beginnt sie zu überlegen.

„Ich denke ich würde eine Weltreise machen, faszinierende Orte sehen und andere Kulturen kennenlernen.“ Ich nicke kurz und schaue sie weiterhin an. „Und du?“

„Bungee jumping.“ 

„Wow, ok.“

„Ich mag das Gefühl, einfach frei zu sein und zu machen, was man will.“

Es ist wieder still zwischen uns. Langsam greife ich nach ihrer Hand, dabei beobachte ich ihr Gesicht ganz genau, falls sie es nicht will. Wir haben uns ein paar Mal geküsst, auch weiterhin gekuschelt, aber mehr nicht. Überraschend schreckt sie nicht zurück, sie verknüpft sogar unsere Finger miteinander und rutscht näher an mich heran.

„Hast du immer gemacht, was du willst?“ flüstert sie.

„Ja, fast immer.“

„Wann mal nicht?“

„Vor ein paar Minuten.“ Sie zieht ihre Augenbraue hoch und schaut mich weiterhin an. „Ich wollte dich küssen, aber habe es nicht gemacht.“

Es braucht ein paar Momente, bevor sie sich nach vorne lehnt und ihre Lippen auf meinen landen. Meine Augen flattern zu, als ich ihre weichen Lippen spüre. Automatisch fliegt eine meiner Hände zu ihrer Wange, ich halte sie fest und streichle sie langsam. Ich werde nie genug davon bekommen sie zu küssen. Als wir uns voneinander lösen kann ich hören, wie sie schwer durchatmet.

„Ich weiß noch etwas.“

„Mh?“

„Ich hatte noch nie Sex mit einer Frau.“ Ich bin so geschockt von ihrer Aussage, dass mein Mund aufklappt.

Alicia lacht los, aber ich erhole mich schnell.

„Dabei kann ich helfen sweetie.“ 

„Sei ruhig und küss mich.“

 

Eine Stunde später liegen wir völlig erschöpft und nackt auf dem Sofa. Ich habe mir Zeit gelassen bei Alicia, um es wirklich unvergesslich zu machen. Ich will mich zu ihr rollen aber rutsche dabei zu weit nach hinten und rolle direkt vom Sofa. Alicia lacht laut los, während ich etwas rot anlaufe, etwas was sonst nie passiert.

„Ja, ich liebe dich auch Alicia.“

„Ich dich auch.“ Geschockt von ihrer Aussage schießt mein Kopf hoch. „Ich liebe dich wirklich, Elyza.“

„Und ich dich erst.“ Ich strahle und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

/ Heute /

Mein Blick ist auf den Hafen gerichtet, wo bereits Soldaten stehen und uns erwarten. Hier an der Küste ist ein riesiges Lager aufgebaut, in dem man sicher sein soll vor den Walkern. Etwas skeptisch schaue ich auf die hohen Mauern und die Menge an Militärautos. Zwei Arme wickeln sich um mich und ich spüre einen sanften Kuss auf meiner Schulter.

„Ist alles gut meine Schöne?“

„Jetzt wo ich dich wiederhabe, ja.“

Langsam drehe ich mich in ihrem Arm und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Nach langer Zeit ihre Lippen wieder spüren zu dürfen, ist himmlisch. Ich ziehe sie in meinen Arm und streichle sanft ihren Rücken, während das Boot weiter auf den Hafen zusteuert.

„Versprichst du mir nichts Dummes zu machen?“ fragt sie leise.

Ich muss erst lachen, bevor ich mich nach hinten lehne und ihr in die Augen schaue.

„Versprochen, liebes.“


	14. Tochter des Präsidenten 1/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin, die Tochter von Amerikas Präsidenten Jake Griffin, wird bei einer Kircheneinweihung entführt. Dabei ist nicht klar, will der Entführer sie töten? Oder ihr helfen?

Meine Schuhe sind auf dem Parkett zu hören, als ich den langen, dunklen Gang entlanglaufe. Dabei beobachte ich jede Bewegung und jedes Geräusch um mich herum genau. Etwas, was einem hier früh beigebracht wurde. Ich bleibe vor der großen Holztür stehen und warte, bis der Security Mann nickt, erst dann betrete ich langsam den Raum. Neben den Türen stehen Wachleute mit Maschinenpistolen, die mir zunicken. Vor mir am Schreibtisch sitzt Titus, genervt und in Arbeit versunken wie immer. Ich rolle mit den Augen als ich die Frau sehe, die sich trotz seines Desinteresses an ihr an ihm reibt.

„Du wolltest mich sehen.“ Sage ich förmlich und verschränke meine Arme hinter meinem Rücken.

„Lexa!“ Titus tippt der blonden Frau auf die Beine, welche sofort von seinem Schoß springt. „Setz dich, setz dich.“

Ich nicke und lasse mich auf den Lederstuhl fallen, bevor ich ihn mit einem neugierigen Blick fixiere. Ich schaue kurz zu der Frau, welche mich auffällig mustert und sich auf die Lippe beißt. Ich muss mein Grinsen zurückhalten, denn diese Wirkung habe ich einfach auf Frauen. Schwarze Lederjacke, darunter ein Top mit weitem Ausschnitt und enge Jeans. Titus unterbricht unseren Blickkontakt, als er sich räuspert und eine Akte hervorzieht.

„Wir sind schon sehr weit Lexa. Und du hast uns so viel geholfen.“ Ich nicke. „Aber jetzt kommt eine große Aufgabe auf uns zu.“

Ohne darum gebeten zu haben bin ich als Kind in die Mafia aufgenommen worden, die aus Amerikanern und Russen besteht. Sie sind gegen alles, was das Land Amerika macht und sagt. Man hat als Kind gelernt, dass man der Meinung zu folgen hat. Es war allerdings nie so mein Ding, einfach stumpf zu folgen, aber es ist besser, das nicht zu äußern.

„Und das wäre?“ frage ich ruhig.

Er schiebt mir eine Akte entgegen, bevor er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnt und mit einer Hand über seine volltätowierte Glatze fährt. 

„Du sollst die Tochter des Präsidenten töten.“

„Bitte was?“ frage ich irritiert.

„Die gesamte Familie ist am Sonntag bei einer Eröffnung in einer Kirche. Du gehst rein – tötest sie – und wir helfen dir wieder raus. Danach setzt du dich eine Zeitlang im Ausland ab. Sagen wir in die Dominikanische Republik.“

„Titus.“ Ich schließe die Augen, damit ich meinen Ärger unterdrücke, ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, ausfällig zu werden. „Das ist nicht leicht. Und gefährlich.“

„Es ist genau das was wir brauchen. Und du bist unsere Frau dafür.“ Ich lache leise. „Du machst mich stolz Lexa.“ Ich schaue zu ihm und atme tief durch.

„Woher bekomme ich meine Waffen?“

„Geh zu Gustus, er besorgt dir alles, was du brauchst.“ Ich stehe auf und will gehen, da hebt er seine Hand und stoppt mich. „Ich werde dir heute Nacht ein Mädchen schicken. Damit du Sonntag auch entspannt bist.“

Ich grinse und schüttle mit dem Kopf, bevor ich noch der Blonden zuzwinkere und dann aus dem Raum gehe, in meiner Hand noch die Akte. Der große Mann neben der Tür nickt mir respektvoll zu, bevor ich den Gang entlanggehe, meine Gedanken nur bei der kommenden Mission.

/ / / / /

Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf das Bett des Hotelzimmers fallen. Gefühlt war ich seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr in meiner eigenen Wohnung. Es ist zwar schön, nicht selbst aufräumen zu müssen und immer Essen zu bekommen, aber so langsam würde ich ein Familienleben dem hier vorziehen. Wenn ich so zurückdenke hatte ich nie eine Familie, denn meine Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall gestorben als ich sechs war. Seitdem habe ich nur die Familie innerhalb der Mafia, Titus als meinen Lehrer und Boss und die anderen Agenten, die mit mir zusammen groß geworden sind.

„Zimmerservice.“ Höre ich durch die Tür.

Ich schiebe die Akte unter mein Kopfkissen, in der ich geistesabwesend geblättert habe. Dort war nur ein Bild von der Tochter des Präsidenten, Clarke Griffin, worauf sie eher aussah, als wenn sie keine Lust hätte auf dem Event zu sein, wo sie gerade war. Ich greife nach meiner Waffe und stecke sie in meine Hose, als ich zur Tür gehe. Vor mir steht eine Dunkelhaarige Frau, sie lehnt im Türrahmen und sieht mich lüstern an.

„Lass mich raten, Titus schickt dich?“

„Mmmm… sexy und klug zugleich. Ich bin Luna.“ Sie geht an mir vorbei, wobei ich sie mustere.

Ihr Kleid ist so kurz, dass es nicht mal komplett ihren Arsch bedeckt. Grinsend schließe ich die Tür und schließe sie ab, bevor ich zum Bett gehe. 

/ / / / /

An der Kirche angekommen ziehe ich den Reißverschluss meines Pullis höher. Es ist kalt draußen, dennoch scheint die Sonne und erlaubt es mir eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen. Ich grinse, als ich am Hintereingang der Kirche ankomme und dort bereits zwei Wachleute sehe.

„Entschuldigung, Sie müssen vorne rum.“ Ich schaue irritiert zu den Wachleuten, die in ihren Anzügen vor dem Eingang stehen.

„Oh Gott, ich bin so ein Idiot.“ Lache ich. „Ich bin mit Google Maps gelaufen, können Sie mir helfen?“

Einer der beiden kommt zu mir, sofort stelle ich mich neben ihn und zeige ihm mein Handy. Gerade als er etwas sagen will trete ich ihm in die Kniekehlen, er sackt zusammen und hat augenblicklich mein Knie in seinem Gesicht. Als der Zweite gerade nach seiner Waffe greift ziele ich schon auf ihn und setze ihn mit zwei Schüssen in die Brust außer Gefecht. Da ich einen Schalldämpfer an meiner Pistole habe, dürfte es auch niemand gehört haben. Ich seufze als ich die beiden Körper etwas weiter weg und hinter ein Auto ziehe, bevor ich mir meinen Rucksack schnappe und im Hintereinander der Kirche verschwinde.

„Gott, ich hasse Kirchen.“ Murmele ich vor mich hin, als ich den Geruch von Weihrauch und die nervige Orgel über mir wahrnehme.

Summend bringe ich die Sprengkörper aus meinem Rucksack an der Decke an, dabei höre ich im Raum nebenan Schritte und weiß, dass ich erwischt worden bin. Leise gehe ich um eine Ecke und ziehe mein Messer hervor, dabei höre ich beinahe auf zu atmen, sodass man mich wirklich nicht hören kann. Drei Wachleute mit Schutzwesten kommen in den Raum, bei einem kann ich eine FBI Marke erkennen, sofort lache ich in mich hinein.

Es dauert etwas bis die Drei genau neben mir ankommen. Ich verliere keine Zeit und schwinge das Messer in die Stirn des ersten Wachmannes, dabei trete ich bereits dem zweiten und dritten Wachmann in die Beine. Als sie dann begreifen was los ist, habe ich bereits ein zweites Messer aus meinem Schuh gezogen und es den beiden in den Hals gerammt. Ich strecke mich und schaue mich nochmal aufmerksam um, bevor ich meine Messer entferne und sie wieder einstecke. Da ich bei allem Handschuhe trage habe ich die Messer nicht perfekt in die Hälse der Männer gehauen. Etwas enttäuscht von mir selbst greife ich nach der Fernbedienung für die Sprengsätze und lehne mich an die Wand.

„Komm schon.“ Flüstere ich nervös vor mich hin. „Wo bleibst du…“

Immer wieder schaue ich auf die Uhr und höre aufmerksam zu, wie die Orgeln immer noch spielen. Gerade als ich die Geduld verliere verstummt die Musik und ich höre eine männliche Stimme, die Clarke Griffin ankündigt. Ich grinse breit und setze mir meine Schutzbrille auf. Clarkes Stimme ist unheimlich beruhigend, das muss ich schon zugeben. Ich warte noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich tief durchatme und den Knopf drücke. Ein lauter Knall erfüllt den Raum, gefolgt von einer Menge Rauch und dem Einbruch der Decke. Ich schaue dabei zu und greife dann sofort nach den Handschellen an meinem Gürtel. Als ich blonde Haare in dem Gemisch aus Dreck und Stein wahrnehme, renne ich sofort zu ihr. 

„Oh Gott!“ höre ich und grinse etwas. „Helfen Sie mir, bitte!“ ich laufe zu ihr und gehe über ein paar Steine, bevor ich nach ihrer Hand greifen kann.

Ich sehe, dass die Blonde sich an den Unterarm fasst und habe schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie sich verletzt hat. Trotz des Staubs in ihrem Gesicht und dem viel zu eleganten Rock und der Bluse, sieht Clarke Griffin einfach unglaublich aus. Sie sieht mich erst dankbar aber dann ängstlich an, als sie wohl realisiert, was gerade passiert ist.

„Was war das?“ fragt sie mich dann. „Ein Anschlag?“

Ich grinse nur, bevor ich sie in einer Bewegung umdrehe und ihr die Handschellen umlege. Sie will schreien, aber ich wickle ihr ein Tuch um den Kopf und drücke es in ihren Mund. Als ich sie wieder umdrehe sind ihre Augen weit.

„Sorry Sweetie, das war ich.“ Ich ziehe sie hinter mir her, als ich das Geschrei von Polizisten höre. „Und wir machen jetzt einen Ausflug.“

Clarke versucht sich zu wehren und stehen zu bleiben, aber ich bin zu stark und ziehe sie hinter mir her aus dem Raum. Sofort kommt mir ein bewaffneter Wachmann entgegen. Ich drücke Clarke vor mir auf den Boden, springe über sie und schlage ihm so hart ins Gesicht, dass er auf den Boden fällt. Jetzt trete ich ihm nochmal in den Nacken, sofort bleibt er regungslos liegen. Clarke schaut mich geschockt an, als ich sie vorsichtig vom Boden ziehe und wir den Gang entlanglaufen. Natürlich habe ich vor meinem Einbruch hier alle anderen Türen verschlossen, sodass uns niemand überraschen kann. Durch den einzigen Ausgang kommen mir allerdings erneut zwei Polizisten entgegen, ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Mmmm!“ ich schaue zu Clarke, die versucht um das Tuch in ihrem Mund zu sprechen.

„Sorry süße, wir reden später, wird grade stressig!“

Ich ducke mich, als ein Messer in meine Richtung fliegt und drücke Clarke erneut auf den Boden. Als der Mann dann auf mich schießt weiche ich ihm blitzschnell aus und schlage ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Dann landet mein Ellenbogen in seinem Gesicht, ich höre das Knacken und grinse. Der zweite Wachmann ist allerdings deutlich größer, er packt mich am Arm und schleudert mich hart gegen die Wand. Ich schüttle schnell mit dem Kopf und bin sofort wieder hellwach. An der Hand, die mich noch immer festhält, ziehe ich ihn zu mir, bevor ich ihm in den Magen boxe und meinen Ellenbogen auf seinen Kopf ramme. Er ist still in meinem Arm, also lasse ich ihn auf den Boden fallen. Ich atme tief durch und gehe wieder zu der Blonden, dabei spüre ich Blut an meiner Stirn und wische es schnell weg.

„Bist du ok?“ sie nickt kurz. „Gut, weiter geht’s.“

Draußen angekommen ist wie geplant niemand, denn dafür sollten meine Kollegen sorgen. Anstatt aber zum Treffpunkt zu gehen laufe ich zu einer Unterführung, wo ich einen weiteren Rucksack hervorziehe. Clarke will immer wieder wegrennen, aber sobald sie ein paar Meter entfernt ist renne ich zu ihr und ziehe sie hart zurück.

„Gott, bist du immer so nervig?“ ich sehe wie sie mit den Augen rollt und muss lachen.

Erst nachdem ich mein Oberteil getauscht und es mit meinen Handschuhen und meiner Brille in Brand gesetzt habe, ziehe ich Clarke erneut hinter mir her. Natürlich kann ich nicht lange so mit ihr rumlaufen, denn man würde uns sofort erkennen. Außerdem sieht Clarke aus als wäre sie gerade in einen Ofen voller Asche gefallen. Ich schaue mich aufmerksam um, als ich sie zu einem Auto ziehe, welches ich vorher dort abgestellt habe. Ich drücke sie auf den Beifahrersitz, als ich einsteige lege ich eine Hand an ihren Kopf und drücke sie nach unten.

„MHHMHMM!!!“ ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Sorry Kleine, dich darf keiner sehen. Sei ruhig und vertrau mir, ich will dir nur helfen.“

Nach ein paar Minuten ist sie tatsächlich ruhig und gibt sich dem ganzen hin. Ich steuere aus der Stadt hinaus und grinse dabei über die ganzen Polizeiautos, die an uns vorbeifahren. Pfeifend parke ich auf einem Rastplatz außerhalb der Stadt und drehe mich zu Clarke. Sie sieht mich wütend an, bevor ich ihr das Tuch aus dem Mund nehme und sie erstmal hustet.

„Du- Du-“

„Wie bitte?“

„Was soll das hier? Was denkst du wer du bist? Was denkst-“

„Oh man, chill.“ Ich grinse.

„Ich soll chillen? Du hast mich entführt!“

„Um dich zu retten.“ Erkläre ich, während ich eine Waffe zwischen uns lege und Clarke dann eindringlich ansehe. „Ich lasse das Tuch aus deinem Mund, wenn du dich benimmst.“

„Wow, wie großzügig.“ Sagt sie und rollt mit den Augen, ich mag sie wirklich. „Wieso hilfst du mir bitte indem du mich entführst?“

„Wirst du noch rausfinden.“ Sage ich und starte das Auto wieder.


	15. Tochter des Präsidenten 2/6

Als wir vor einem abgewrackten Hotel zum Stopp kommen greife ich in meine Hosentasche und ziehe Clarke an mich heran. Sie hat die ganze Fahrt über geschwiegen, dabei könnte ich schwören, dass sich ihr Körper irgendwann entspannt hat. Eigentlich untypisch in so einer Situation.

„Was machst du da!?“ fragt sie irritiert, als ich an ihr Handgelenk greife.

„Das ist ein Armband.“

„Ich weiß, wie ein Armband aussieht.“ Sie sieht mich wütend an. „Und du hast mir noch immer nicht deinen Namen verraten.“

„Rita.“

„Nope.“

„Andrea.“

„Nope.“

„Tanja.“

„Sowas von nope! Weißt du was, vergiss es.“ Sie schnauft frustriert. „Und was soll das Armband jetzt?!“ ich grinse erneut und prüfe, ob alles richtig sitzt.

„Es ist dafür da, dass du mir nicht abhaust.“ Ich atme tief durch. „Solltest du jemandem etwas erzählen, dich wehren oder abhauen drücke ich einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung, dann bohrt sich eine mit Gift besetzte Nadel in deine Haut und du stirbst innerhalb von zwei Minuten.“

„Wow, was ein schönes Geschenk.“ Sie rollt mit den Augen.

„Ich mag es wie sarkastisch du bist.“ Sage ich und steige aus dem Auto. „Bleib sitzen.“ Ich spüre ihre heißen Blicke als ich ums Auto gehe.

Langsam lehne ich mich ins Auto, dabei schaue ich mich aufmerksam um. Es ist bereits dunkel und somit würde man uns hoffentlich nicht erkennen. Anstatt zu reden fällt mein Blick auf Clarkes Dekolletee. Durch die Explosion ist die Bluse verrutscht und ich habe einen netten Einblick, Gott sie ist echt heiß. 

„Was ist?!“ fragt sie ungeduldig und zieht dabei an ihren Handschellen.

„Verhalte dich unauffällig. Wir werden die Nacht hierbleiben. Ich nehme dir jetzt die Handschellen ab und vertraue darauf, dass du dein Leben nicht selbst beendest, ok?“ ich schaue auf das Armband, sofort nickt sie.

Langsam ziehe ich den Schlüssel heraus und öffne ihre Handschellen. Natürlich ist es ein Risiko, auch weil inzwischen nicht nur die Polizei, das FBI und ganz Amerika hinter mir her sein wird, sondern auch meine eigenen Leute. Clarke stöhnt sofort erleichtert, als ich ihr die Handschellen abnehme, ich bekomme sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie sich die wunde Haut reibt. Ich, gefährliche und kaltblütige Killerin, bekomme ein schlechtes Gewissen, was passiert hier?

„Wollen wir?“ frage ich dann und verbeuge mich leicht, sofort schaut Clarke mich wieder irritiert an. „Eure Hoheit? Hat das gefehlt? Ich weiß nicht, wie man eine Königin behandelt.“

„Merkt man.“ Sie steigt aus und schaut dabei auf das Armband. „Aber Miss Griffin wäre schön, Miss…“ ich grinse und schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Komm schon, ich muss dich irgendwie nennen!“

„L.“

„Was?“

„Nenn mich einfach L.“

„Toller Name.“

Während sie den ganzen Weg bis ins Hotel schnauft und vor sich hin flucht, grinse ich nur und beobachte dabei aufmerksam die Umgebung. Damit man Clarke nicht erkennt habe ich sie etwas weiter weg von der Rezeption warten lassen, worauf sie wieder nur genervt ihre Arme verschränkt hat. 

Im Zimmer angekommen greife ich an ihren Arm, als sie gerade weiter in den Raum gehen will. Sie sieht mich irritiert an aber sagt nichts, als ich sie eindringlich ansehe. Langsam schaue ich in jeden Schrank und in jede Ecke, bevor ich mich auf eines der Einzelbetten fallen lasse. Clarke kommt langsam zu mir und schaut sich etwas angeekelt um.

„Was denn Prinzessin? Ich weiß du bist gewisse Standards gewohnt aber…“

„Du weißt gar nichts über mich.“ Sie lässt sich auf das andere Bett fallen und verzieht das Gesicht, als es laut quietscht.

„Ich weiß, dass du es hasst, die Tochter des Präsidenten zu sein.“ Sage ich ruhig und drehe meinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Was? Woher willst du das wissen?“ ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Man sieht es, finde ich.“

„Mh.“

Ich strecke mich nochmal, bevor ich nach den Handschellen greife. Ich springe auf und greife nach Clarkes Hand. Als diese versteht was ich machen will und versuchen will, sich zu wehren, habe ich ihre rechte Hand bereits in den Handschellen. Ich mache die andere Seite am Bett hinter ihr fest und grinse, als sie mich mit offenem Mund ansieht.

„Ich dachte du hast dafür dieses Killerarmband?!“

„Nicht wenn ich schlafe. Du könntest mich töten während ich gerade einen geilen Sextraum habe.“ Ich zwinkere, während sie noch verdutzt guckt.

„Bist du immer so direkt?“

„Mmmm.“ Murmele ich zustimmend, bevor ich meine Waffen auf den Tisch neben mich lege, weit weg von Clarke. 

„Verrat mir deinen Namen.“

„Verrat mir warum du es hasst die Tochter des Präsidenten zu sein.“

Wir halten für ein paar Sekunden Blickkontakt, bevor sie nickt und dann auf den Boden schaut. Ich ziehe meinen Pulli aus und habe somit nur noch mein schwarzes Top an. Sofort spüre ich auch Clarkes Blicke auf mir und drehe mich wieder um.

„Ich muss aufs Klo.“ Murmelt sie.

„Musst du nicht.“

„Doch muss ich.“ Sie rollt mit den Augen.

„Verkneif es dir.“

Ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen und ziehe mein Handy hervor. Ich habe schon zwei Nachrichten von meiner besten Freundin Anya, die mich bestimmt davor warnen will, dass die ganze Mafia hinter mir her ist. Ich seufze und lege das Handy neben mich, bevor ich die Augen schließe. Dabei höre ich Clarke neben mir auf dem Bett hin und her rutschen.

„Kannst du nicht still sein?“ frage ich genervt und lege einen Arm über meine Augen.

„Ich muss aufs Klo! Also nein!“ ich stehe seufzend auf und gehe zu ihr.

Sie beobachtet mich genau als ich die Handschellen löse und sie am Arm zum Badezimmer führe. Sie reißt sich los und will die Tür schließen, aber ich stelle mich in den Weg.

„Ehm Privatsphäre?!“

„Keine Chance.“

„Komm schon!“ sie atmet genervt durch und ich grinse nur darüber, dass sie auf das Spielchen eingeht. „Was soll schon passieren? Hier ist nicht mal ein Fenster.“

Ich schaue in ihre wunderschönen, blauen Augen, die erschöpft aussehen. Natürlich weiß ich, dass sie so schlecht entkommen kann, dennoch bin ich misstrauisch. Ich drängle mich an ihr vorbei ins Badezimmer, worauf sie wieder genervt stöhnt. Nachdem ich alles genau erkundet und alle spitzen Gegenstände entfernt habe werfe ich ihr ein Handtuch zu. Ihr Blick landet immer wieder auf meinem Dekolletee, was mich teilweise nervös werden lässt. 

„Geh duschen und was auch immer du machen willst. In einer halben Stunde komme ich rein. Schließ nicht ab.“

„Klar, Chefin.“ Ich zwinkere ihr zu, bevor ich mich erneut aufs Bett lege, dieses Mal allerdings mit offenen Augen. 

/ / / / /

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfe ich schon genervt an der Tür, es ist bereits 22 Uhr und ich will einfach nur schlafen.

„Ich bin gleich da.“

Ich höre ein Rascheln auf der anderen Seite und rolle mit den Augen, hat sie wirklich vor das zu machen? Plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf und Clarke versucht mit etwas nach mir zu schlagen. Ich weiche aus und ziehe sie am Arm an mich heran, ihr Rücken ist jetzt gegen mich gepresst. Sofort ziehe ich ihren Arm etwas an, ich weiß, dass es ziemlich schmerzt.

„Aua aua ok! Es war eine doofe Idee tut mir leid!“ ich schaue an ihr vorbei und auf den Boden, wo nun der Klodeckel liegt.

„Du hast den Klodeckel abgeschraubt?“ lache ich.

„Du hast alles andere aus dem Zimmer genommen.“

„Genau.“ Beginne ich und ziehe sie wieder zu ihrem Bett, wo ich sie mit den Handschellen festmache. „Damit du nicht auf dumme Ideen kommst, aber wie man sieht bist du sehr kreativ.“

„Ich male gerne.“ Ich sehe daran wie weit ihre Augen werden, dass ihr das nur rausgerutscht ist.

„Wunderschön, vielleicht kannst du mich mal malen.“

„Hättest du wohl gerne.“ Sie zieht an ihrer Bluse, die noch immer mit Staub und Arsche bedeckt ist. „Hast du nicht was Anderes?“ ich schaue sie irritiert an. „Ich meine, du hast das doch geplant, oder?“

„Morgen holen wir was.“ Antworte ich und schlucke schwer.

Clarke scheint gemerkt zu haben wie mich diese Aussage verändert hat, denn sie mustert mich den ganzen Weg als ich ins Badezimmer gehe. Dort spritze ich mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und atme tief durch. Ich habe wirklich das Schlimmste gemacht, was jemand machen kann. Die eigenen Leute hintergangen, die Mafia, dazu habe ich den kompletten amerikanischen Geheimdienst am Hals.

„Geht’s dir gut da drin?“ höre ich die Blonde und muss leise lachen. „Ich meine, du brichst nicht zusammen oder sowas? Ich bin hier immer noch festgemacht und würde vermutlich in diesem Drecksloch verhungern.“

„Ich bin noch da.“ Antworte ich laut genug, sodass sie es hört.

„Gut.“

Nachdem ich mich noch gewaschen habe gehe ich nun zurück ins Zimmer. Clarke liegt auf der Seite, sie hat wohl eine Position gefunden in der sie schlafen kann. Sie blinzelt ein paar Mal, als ich mich aufs Bett lege und zu ihr schaue. Irritiert runzle ich die Stirn, während Clarke schnell ihre Augen schließt. Sie sah sogar für ein paar Sekunden ziemlich verträumt aus, oder ich habe mir das nur vorgestellt.

Es ist wirklich schwer zu schlafen, wenn es jede Sekunde sein kann, dass bewaffnete und gefährliche Menschen in den Raum stürmen. Ich höre wie Clarke sich immer wieder anders hinlegt und es wohl auch nicht schafft, schlaf zu finden. In ihrer Position würde es mir nicht anders gehen. Genervt und müde schaue ich zu der Blonden, die sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf den Rücken rollt und tief durchatmet.

„Du starrst.“ Höre ich sie murmeln.

„Du bist laut.“

„Sorry, ich kann nicht schlafen.“

„Verstehe ich.“ Clarke will antworten, aber sie schließt ihren Mund wieder. „Lexa.“ Platzt es dann aus mir heraus.

„Mh?“

„Mein Name: Lexa.“

„Oh, ok.“

Es ist ein paar Minuten still, in denen ich nur an die andere Person im Raum denken kann. Sie ist verdammt süß und sexy, aber sie ist nichts anderes als eine Zielperson, aus der nun eine Person geworden ist, der nichts passieren darf.

„Ich hasse es eine Trophäe zu sein und wie eine Königin behandelt zu werden.“ Ich drehe mich nicht zu ihr und antworte nicht, aus Angst sie hört sonst auf zu reden. „Wie gerne würde ich einfach nur mit meinen Freunden feiern oder normale Sachen machen, einfach Leben, ohne dabei von Agenten verfolgt zu werden.“

„Sie passen nur auf dich auf.“

„Anscheinend nicht gut genug.“ Ich lache leise. „Wieso hast du mich nicht getötet?“ frage sie dann in die Stille.

„Darüber reden wir ein anderes Mal.“

„Ja, wie auch immer.“ Nun dreht sie sich wieder auf die Seite und atmet tief durch.

„Gute Nacht.“

„Mmmm.“

/ / / / /

Nach einer Nacht ohne viel Schlaf werde ich von einem Geräusch wach. Ich öffne ein Auge und höre auf zu atmen, damit ich besser hören kann. Als ich alles zusammensetze drehe ich mich um, dabei springe ich vom Bett und erschrecke Clarke damit so sehr, dass sie vom Bett fällt. Ihre Hand ist noch immer in Handschellen am Bett festgemacht, allerdings hat sie das Holz zerbrochen, sodass sie sich näher zu mir bewegen kann. Ich rolle mit den Augen und öffne ihre Handschellen, denn jetzt bin ich hellwach und könnte sie leicht bekämpfen, sollte sie sich nochmal zutrauen mich anzugreifen.

„Wolltest du mein Handy stehlen?!“ frage ich, während die Blonde langsam aufsteht.

„Was denkst du denn?!“

„Tja.“ Ich nehme mein Handy und stecke es in meine Hosentasche. „Damit hast du dir die Chance auf ein Frühstück versaut.“

„Ich frühstücke nie.“ Erwidert sie und legt sich genervt wieder auf ihr Bett.

Nachdem wir uns beide angezogen haben schaue ich minutenlang nur aus dem Fenster. Kein Wagen kommt mir bekannt oder verdächtig vor. Mein Blick landet auf dem kleinen Klamottenladen gegenüber, ich grinse als ich sehe, dass im Schaufenster Perücken sind.

„Warum guckst du so?“ fragt Clarke und lässt mich hochschrecken, da sie plötzlich neben mir steht.

„Naja, wolltest du nicht schon immer mal schwarze Haare haben?“ sie sieht mich irritiert an, als ich sie am Arm neben mir her und aus dem Zimmer ziehe.

Eine halbe Stunde später bereue ich das Ganze, denn Clarke ist das typische Mädchen. Ich sitze auf einem Sessel und schaue mich genervt um, während die Blonde mit rund zehn verschiedenen Outfits in der Kabine verschwunden ist. Zum Glück hat sie durchgehend eine Sonnenbrille getragen und somit hat sie keiner erkannt. Als sie den Vorhang aufschiebt klappt mein Mund auf, sie sieht so unglaublich sexy aus. Sie hat ihre blonden Haare unter der schwarzen Perücke versteckt, dazu ein weißes T-Shirt welches einen riesigen Ausschnitt hat und eine enge Jeans.

„Gefällt’s dir?“ ich schaue in ihr Gesicht und sehe wie sie grinst. 

„Bist du fertig?“ entgegne ich und stehe auf. „Wir sollten weiter.“

„Jap. Nur noch Schuhe, dann können wir los.“ Ich greife in das Regal neben mich und ziehe schwarze Chucks hervor.

„Da, jetzt können wir.“ Sie rollt mit den Augen aber folgt mir zur Kasse.

Nachdem Clarke beinahe fünf Minuten darüber gestaunt hat, dass alles zusammen nur 50 Dollar gekostet hat, sitzen wir nun wieder im Auto. Ich weiß, dass ich mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen muss, denn es dauert nie lange, bis die Mafia jemanden findet, den sie wirklich finden wollen.


	16. Tochter des Präsidenten 3/6

„Wo fahren wir hin?“ ich umfasse das Lenkrad fester.

„Siehst du dann.“ 

Es ist nun das zehnte Mal, dass Clarke diese Frage stellt. Dazu ist sie in ihrem heißen Outfit eine ziemliche Ablenkung. 

„Du weißt ich würde aufhören zu fragen, wenn du mich endlich aufklärst was hier los ist.“

„Das kann ich nicht.“ Antworte ich trocken, während ich auf das große Fabrikgelände fahre.

Clarke dreht sich von mir weg, wohl enttäuscht, dass ich ihr immer noch nichts sage. Natürlich würde ich das gerne, denn ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie Angst hat, dass ich ihr doch etwas tue. Dabei will ich sie so sehr beschützen wie niemand anderen je zuvor, denn sie zu töten wäre absolut falsch, damit würden wir zu weit gehen.

Clarke schaut sich irritiert um als ich an einer Fabrikhalle halte und aussteige. Sie folgt mir allerdings und schluckt immer wieder schwer, ich sehe die Angst in ihren Augen und gehe langsam zu ihr.

„Ich bringe dich nicht um, Clarke.“ Als ich ihren Namen sage fährt ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken, worauf ich grinse.

Sie nickt und folgt mir dann zum Hintereingang. Ich schaffe es innerhalb von Sekunden die verschlossene Tür zu öffnen, wofür ich einen bösen aber gleichzeitig auch beeindruckten Blick von Clarke ernte. Ich fasse ihr automatisch wieder an den Arm, damit sie nah bei mir bleibt. Dieses Mal lässt Clarke es auch zu, ich ziehe sie neben mir her durch das Gebäude und zu einer Treppe. 

„Wo zum Teufel gehen wir-“

„Pssst verdammt!“

„Ist ja gut.“ Flüstert sie dieses Mal. 

Ich ziehe die Waffe aus meiner Hose und halte sie fest umschlossen vor mich, als ich die Tür auftrete. Innerhalb von Sekunden scanne ich den kleinen Flur und das Schlafzimmer vor uns. Als ich nichts höre atme ich erleichtert durch und gehe mit Clarke zum Bett.

„Warte hier.“ 

Ich gehe den Flur entlang und schaue noch in die Küche und in das Badezimmer, aber hier ist niemand. Als ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer gehe sitzt Clarke noch immer brav auf dem Bett. Ich unterdrücke einen sarkastischen Kommentar und setze mich neben sie.

„Was ist das hier?“

„Ein Safehouse von dem niemals jemand wusste.“ Ich ziehe einen Rucksack unter dem Bett hervor. „Wie es scheint auch jetzt noch nicht.“

Ich ziehe den Rucksack auf, den ich für Notfälle gepackt habe. Darin befinden sich Klamotten, Sachen fürs Bad und noch eine Waffe. Clarke schaut mir aufmerksam zu wie ich den Rucksack in den Schrank lege und ihn abschließe, bevor ich zur Eingangstür gehe und auch diese schließe.

„Lexa, verrätst du mir jetzt was los ist?“

Ich will gerade erneut sagen, warum sie so nervig ist, da sehe ich die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen. Bisher war sie stark und hat sich immer gegen meine Sprüche gewehrt. Jetzt allerdings erkenne ich zum ersten Mal das kleine Mädchen in Clarke, das wirklich Angst hat, dass das alles nicht gut endet.

„Was weißt du über die Mafia?“

„Pf.“ Clarke lacht leise, bevor ihr Blick meinen trifft. „Welche von den 100 verschiedenen?“

„Die Russische.“ Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Wir arbeiten seit Jahren-“

„WIR??“

„Ja Clarke, wir.“ Sie schaut mich mit großen Augen an, als ich fortfahre. „Ich bin dort groß geworden, meine Eltern sind früh gestorben. Sie haben mir alles beigebracht und mir ermöglicht mit einem Dach über dem Kopf und genug essen aufzuwachsen.“

„Du redest von ihnen als wären sie heilig.“

„Das sind sie ganz sicher nicht.“ Ich stehe auf und laufe nervös hin und her, dabei schaue ich durch die kleinen Fenster im Loft, durch die Sonne in den Raum scheint. „Sie sind kalte, abgebrühte und viel zu ignorante Menschen. Ich habe lange für sie gearbeitet bis ich gemerkt habe, dass alles was sie machen nur für den Krieg ist und nicht dagegen.“

„Und du solltest mich töten?!“ ich lächle kurz, weil Clarke mir so schnell folgen kann.

„Ja das sollte ich. Und jetzt werde ich dich beschützen.“

„Du weißt aber schon, dass du deine eigenen Leute verrätst, oder?“ ich beiße mir auf die Zunge um nicht wütend zu werden.

„Das ist mir bewusst, Clarke.“

„Wieso machst du es dann? Ich dachte sie hätten dir alles gegeben.“

Ich merke wie die Wut in mir aufsteigt, Wut über Dinge die ich schon zu lange mit mir rumschleppe. Als ich zu Clarke schaue bemerkt diese wohl meine Emotionen, denn sie beißt sich auf die Lippe. Aber anstatt es nun darauf beruhen zu lassen sieht sie mich weiterhin erwartungsvoll an, bis ich seufze.

„Ich habe meine Gründe. Also, hast du Hunger? Willst du duschen? Ich habe dir übrigens noch ein paar Klamotten gekauft als du in der Umkleide warst.“ Ich werfe ihr eine Tüte entgegen in der vor allem auch Unterwäsche ist.

Als ich sehe wie sie rot anläuft muss ich leise lachen.

„Ja ehm… Essen wäre gut.“

Ich schnappe mir die Tüte mit ein paar Lebensmitteln, welche wir auf dem Weg geholt haben. Ich weiß, dass es wirklich riskant ist für mich nun noch draußen rumzulaufen, aber ich konnte Clarke nicht hierhin mitnehmen und ihr dann sagen, dass wir erstmal kein Essen haben werden. Schließlich muss ich sie am Leben erhalten.

Nachdem ich ein paar Dinge eingeräumt und mich darüber gefreut habe, dass ich noch Kaffee in einem Schrank hatte, bereite ich uns nun Essen zu. Clarke hat inzwischen ihre Perücke abgenommen und läuft frei durch die kleine Wohnung. Sie schaut sich um, das lasse ich zu weil sie ohne die Schlüssel in meiner Hose keine Chance hat raus oder an meine Waffen zu kommen. Während ich die Sandwiches belege fällt mein Blick auf ihren Körper. Sie lehnt auf dem Tresen und fährt mit dem Finger über das Holz, wohl in Gedanken versunken. Die engen Klamotten stehen ihr unheimlich gut, auch wenn eine Tochter des Präsidenten garantiert nicht so rumlaufen sollte.

„Hast du einen Freund? Oder hattest?“ etwas irritiert von ihrer Frage unterbreche ich das, was ich tue und schaue zu ihr.

„Die Mafia unterstützt es zwar nicht wirklich, aber wir haben da so unsere Personen.“ 

„Mmmm.“ Clarke sieht mich skeptisch an. „Und wie hieß dein… deine letzte Freundin?“

Wieder muss ich darüber Lächeln, dass Clarke mich so schnell verstanden hat. Eigentlich kann niemand mich wirklich gut lesen, außer Anya, aber die Blonde vor mir scheint ebenfalls gut darin zu sein. Ich seufze und schiebe ihr ihren Teller rüber, bevor ich mich auf den Tresen lehne. 

„Es ist schon lange her. Sie hieß Costia, aber es war nicht von Dauer.“

„Wie kam‘s?“

Ich schlucke die Wut runter die sich erneut in mir aufbaut. Gerade, weil Clarke mich wohl gut lesen und verstehen kann, will ich ihr nicht alle meine Emotionen zeigen. Ich werde sie immerhin irgendwann wieder gehen lassen und sie dann nie wiedersehen, da muss sie nicht alles über mein Leben wissen.

„Lange Geschichte.“ Antworte ich stumpf und sehe in ihren Augen, wie enttäuscht sie wieder ist.

Während wir in Stille essen denke ich schon darüber nach, ob es wirklich sicher genug ist hier oder ob wir nicht woanders hinfahren sollten. Clarke scheint ebenfalls in Gedanken, deshalb unterbreche ich sie nicht und räume alles schweigend weg.

Da wir natürlich viel unterwegs waren und lange gefahren sind, sind wir beide müde und kaputt. Clarke ist schon im Schlafzimmer verschwunden, während ich noch nach zwei Flaschen Wasser greife. Langsam gehe ich aus der Küche und ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich die Schiebetür etwas weiter zu schiebe. Clarke liegt bereits auf dem großen Bett und nimmt die Flasche Wasser dankend an. Als ich mich dann allerdings auf die andere Seite des Bettes lege, sieht sie mich verwirrt an.

„Du schläfst auf dem Sofa.“

„Sowas von nicht Griffin.“

„Bist ja ein richtiger Gentleman.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen, als ich mich hinlege und die Decke über meinen Körper ziehe.

„Das Bett ist groß genug, komm drüber weg.“ Ich höre wie sie sich ebenfalls hinlegt und nochmal dramatisch seufzt. „Und komm nicht auf dumme Ideen, ich habe die Schlüssel versteckt. Auch für die Fenster.“

Ich höre sie noch tief durchatmen und etwas vor sich hin murmeln, bevor ich meine Augen schließe und versuche mich zu entspannen. Bei jedem Knacken schrecke ich hoch und schaue mich um, was Clarke inzwischen zu nerven scheint. Ich spüre eine Hand an meinem Bauch und greife aus Reflex danach. Als ich zur Seite schaue liegt Clarke genau neben mir, kaum Platz zwischen uns.

„Du sollst schlafen.“

„Ich versuche es!“ erwidere ich leicht wütend.

„Dann komm her, das hilft immer.“

„Ich kuschle nicht, Clarke.“

Ich höre sie genervt durchatmen, bevor sie allerdings noch näher an mich heranrückt und einen Arm über mich legt. Ich rolle mit den Augen, bevor ich ihren Arm greife und mich in einer schnellen Bewegung auf sie lege. Clarkes Hände sind zwischen unseren Körpern, sie schaut mich leicht geschockt an. 

„Ich sagte, ich kuschle nicht.“

„Verstanden.“ Sie grinst und schaut mir plötzlich auffällig in den Ausschnitt. „Du bist echt sexy wenn du so dominant bist.“

Ich rolle mich von ihr herunter und drehe meinen Rücken zu ihr.

„Gute Nacht Clarke.“

/ / / / / 

Ich werde von einem dumpfen Knall wach und schrecke hoch. Als ich Clarke nicht neben mir im Bett sehe greife ich in den Schrank neben meinem Bett und ziehe eine kleine Pistole hervor, die im doppelten Boden lag. Ich schleiche aus dem Zimmer und sehe einen Schatten in der Küche. Langsam gehe ich weiter und atme nochmal tief durch, bevor ich in den Raum gehe und mit meiner Waffe auf die Person ziele. Ich atme laut und erleichtert durch als ich Clarke mit Cornflakes im Mund sehe, sie sieht mich irritiert an.

„Sorry. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und hatte Hunger.“

„Schon gut.“ Ich lege die Waffe neben mich und gehe langsam zum Tresen.

„Möchtest du auch was?“ ich schaue auf die viel zu volle Schüssel mit ungesunden Cornflakes und schüttle mit dem Kopf. 

Es ist still im Raum, man hört nur wie Clarke kaut und immer wieder mit dem Löffel durch die Schüssel fährt. Ohne es zu wollen gleitet mein Blick an ihr herunter, denn sie trägt nur Unterwäsche und ein weißes T-Shirt, was ziemlich sexy ist.

„Hast du jemanden an deiner Seite?“ frage ich dann.

Zum ersten Mal bin ich wirklich neugierig bei jemandem, ich will mehr über Clarke wissen, vor allem was ihr Liebesleben betrifft. 

„Kann man so sagen.“ Murmelt sie mit vollem Mund.

Unbewusst greife ich fester um das Holz unter meinen Händen.

„Wie heißt er?“

„Finn.“ Wie gerne würde ich mit den Augen rollen, natürlich ist sie hetero. „Und dann gibt’s da noch Niylah.“ Jetzt schießt mein Kopf hoch, eine Frau? „Ist jeweils was Lockeres.“

„Mmmm. Also Clarke Griffin bindet sich nicht?“

„Tut sie nicht.“ Sie schenkt mir ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor sie aufsteht und ihre leere Schüssel wegräumt.

„Wissen deine Eltern davon?“

„Nope. Die würden durchdrehen.“

„Hab ich mir gedacht.“

Es folgt etwas Stille zwischen uns, die zum ersten Mal mit etwas anderem gefüllt ist als sonst. Beinahe fühlt es sich angenehm und vertraut an. An Clarkes nachdenklichem Blick kann ich sehen, dass sie wohl in etwa genauso fühlt.

„Also, ich gehe dann mal duschen.“ Sagt sie und geht langsam an mir vorbei, ich sehe wie sie mich mustert. „Willst du mitkommen?“

Ich drehe mich so schnell zu ihr, dass ich dabei mit meinem Fuß gegen den Tresen laufe. 

„FUCK!“ Clarke lacht, bevor sie mir noch einen lüsternen Blick zuwirft und aus dem Raum geht. „Die Frau kostet einen Nerven…“ murmele ich und versuche die Sterne wegzublinzeln, die durch den Schmerz um meinen Kopf kreisen.


	17. Tochter des Präsidenten 4/6

Nachdem auch ich etwas gegessen und getrunken habe sitze ich immer noch in der Küche. Dabei schaue ich auf mein Handy und lese mir die Nachrichten durch. Tatsächlich gibt es kein Bild von mir, auf dem man mich erkennt. Nur eines welches ziemlich verpixelt ist und wo ich meine Sonnenbrille aufhabe. Es ist beinahe unmöglich uns zu finden, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich schon genug Leute gefunden habe, die nicht gefunden werden wollten.

Gähnend sehe ich, dass Clarke bereits eine halbe Stunde duscht und gehe langsam zur Tür. 

„Clarke?“ frage ich laut und klopfe, aber bekomme keine Antwort.

Vorsichtig drücke ich die Klinke runter und merke, dass Clarke meiner Bitte gefolgt ist und nicht abgeschlossen hat. Warme Luft und der frische Duft von Shampoo fliegt mir entgegen, als ich plötzlich ein stöhnen höre. Ich bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen, unfähig meinen Körper dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen. Als ich das Geräusch nochmal höre steht mein ganzer Körper unter Feuer, ich schlucke schwer und schaue langsam an der Tür vorbei und zur Dusche. Clarke steht mit dem Rücken zu mir, eine Hand über ihrem Kopf an der Wand und die Andere… oh Gott. Jetzt werde ich wach und gehe aus dem Zimmer, dabei fällt die Tür viel zu laut ins Schloss, aber das ist mir egal.

Während ich auf dem Bett liege und versuche meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen kann ich die unanständigen Gedanken einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Clarke ist heiß, verdammt heiß, dazu noch schlau und manchmal unheimlich süß. Aber das darf mir nicht passieren, ich kann mich nicht in sie vergucken. Mitten in meine Gedanken geht die Badezimmertür auf, sofort halte ich den Atem an. 

„Wolltest du nicht mitmachen?“

Ich kneife die Augen zu und schaue zur Tür, wo Clarke erneut nur in ein T-Shirt gehüllt am Türrahmen lehnt. Erst als mein Blick auf ihr Armband fällt fliege ich aus meinen erneut schmutzigen Gedanken und räuspere mich.

„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst.“

„Oh komm schon Lexa.“ Sie kommt ein paar Schritte in den Raum. „Wir müssen uns hier doch die Zeit vertreiben, bis was auch immer passiert, ich kenne deinen Plan gar nicht…“ sie runzelt die Stirn, bevor sie kurz mit dem Kopf schüttelt. „Aber wir könnten uns die Zeit vertreiben, indem wir…“

Eine Hand wandert über ihren eigenen Körper, wodurch ich augenblicklich Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen spüre. Die Jogginghose ist wirklich zu warm für diesen Moment, genau wie mein Oberteil. Wie gerne würde ich darauf eingehen, Clarke zu mir reißen, sie aufs Bett schmeißen und ausziehen und die ganze Nacht nehmen. Als wir ein klopfen hören springe ich auf und schaue mich irritiert um.

„Lexa… es kommt von der Tür.“

Schnell greife ich nach meinem Schlüssel und schließe den Schrank auf. Ich ziehe meine Waffe heraus, alles so leise wie möglich, während Clarke nur ängstlich im Zimmer steht.

„Was ist, wenn das deine Leute sind? Dann bin ich Tod.“ Flüstert sie aufgeregt.

„Ok, komm her.“ Ich ziehe sie zu mir und drücke sie in den Schrank. „Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Sie streckt ihre Hand aus und will nach mir greifen, aber hält sich noch zurück.

Ich schleiche zur Tür und höre das Klopfen nochmal, es dauert ein paar Sekunden bis ich den Rhythmus erkenne und grinse. Als ich die Tür aufreiße steht Anya vor mir, mit einem Grinsen und zwei großen Kartons.

„Ich dachte du bräuchtest noch ein paar Sachen.“

„Herr Gott Anya.“ Ich ziehe sie und die Kartons schnell in die Wohnung. „Was machst du hier? Woher kennst du die Wohnung? Ist dir jemand gefolgt?“

„Ruhig Lexi.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Du weißt ich bin ein Meister darin mich unsichtbar zu machen. Und ich kenne dich, du hast mir mal erzählt wie schön du dieses Loft findest.“ 

Ein paar Sekunden später verlässt die Spannung meinen Körper, ich nehme Anya fest in den Arm und atme tief durch. Sie ist nicht nur eine ganze Zeit lang wie meine große Schwester gewesen, sie ist auch die Einzige, die mich wirklich in und auswendig kennt. Vor circa zwei Jahren hat sie sich ein bisschen aus der Mafia zurückgezogen, bis Titus sie nach langen Diskussionen komplett in Ruhe gelassen hat. Er respektiert sie zu sehr, um gegen sie vorzugehen.

„Wie läuft es hier? Und ach, das bringt mich zu meinem nächsten Punkt: WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT??“ sie schubst mich nach hinten, sodass ich gegen die Wand knalle, aber die Schmerzen spüre ich kaum.

„Anya, es gibt einen Grund.“

„Den will ich nur zu gerne hören!“ erwidert sie wütend.

„Lexa?“ während Anya ihre Waffe zieht drehe ich mich zu der Blonden, die nun wie angewurzelt stehenbleibt.

Anya wirft mir einen ‚echt jetzt?‘ Blick zu und steckt langsam wieder ihre Waffe weg.

„Das ist also der Grund.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Wer bist du?“ fragt Clarke irritiert und schaut zwischen uns hin und her.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Blondi.“

„Mein Name ist Clarke.“

„Ich kenne dich.“ Anya geht langsam auf sie zu, dabei hat sie ihren einschüchternden Blick drauf. „Du bist die kleine, verwöhnte Göre vom wichtigsten Mann Amerikas.“

„Ich bin nicht verwöhnt.“ Verteidigt Clarke sich dickköpfig.

„Ok ihr beiden.“ Unterbreche ich dann und ziehe Anya etwas von Clarke weg, welche schon schwer schlucken musste. „Wir sollten alles wegräumen und checken, ob dir sicher niemand gefolgt ist.“

„Klar Lex.“

„Lex?“ ich beiße mir auf die Zunge, als Clarke mich angrinst. „Das ist süß.“

„Ja, total süß.“ Ich gehe seufzend in die Küche, gefolgt von Anya.

„Du bist so am Arsch…“ 

„Sei still!“

/ / / / / 

Ich falle erschöpft auf den Hocker, Anya und ich haben nun stundenlang überlegt wie es weitergehen kann. Dabei hat sie mir erzählt, dass wirklich die ganze Mafia hinter mir her ist, genau wie jeder verdammte Geheimdienst der Stadt. Das Schlauste wäre, sich ins Ausland abzusetzen, aber die Polizei kontrolliert jeden Flughafen.

„Und sie wissen wirklich nichts von der Bude hier?“

„Nein, ich frage mich immer noch wie du mich gefunden hast.“ Antworte ich und spiele mit dem Apfel in meiner Hand.

„Ok das ist schon mal gut. Wir sollten hierbleiben.“ Meine Augen werden weit und ich stoppe mit meinen Bewegungen, wodurch der Apfel auf den Boden knallt.

„Woooow Moment, wir?“ 

„Ja wir Lexa, ich hänge da nun mit drin.“

„Anya…“ ich versuche böse zu klingen, aber Anya winkt ab und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Versuchs erst gar nicht. Vergiss nicht wer dich trainiert hat.“

Nach einem tiefen seufzen drehe ich meinen Kopf und schaue genau auf den Flur, als Clarke aus dem Schlafzimmer kommt. Sie sieht blasser aus als heute Morgen, dazu sind ihre Augen glasig. Ich muss schwer schlucken um nicht zu besorgt zu reagieren, Anya muss nicht unbedingt merken wie gerne ich Clarke habe.

„Geht’s dir gut?“ frage ich dann so neutral wie nur möglich.

„Geht so.“ sie schnieft und setzt sich langsam neben mich.

„Bist du krank?!“ fragt Anya und geht sofort einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein!“ verteidigt Clarke sich, aber ihr Körper betrügt sie als sie in diesem Moment husten muss.

„Oh man.“ Anya steht auf und packt die Zettel zusammen, die vor uns auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet sind. „Nur du schaffst es die Tochter des Präsidenten genau dann zu entführen, wenn sie krank ist. Viel Glück damit, ich bin gegenüber im Zimmer.“

Erst als sie aus dem Raum ist erlaube ich meinem Körper sich zu entspannen. Clarke lässt ihren Kopf auf den Tresen fallen und atmet tief durch. Langsam lege ich eine Hand an ihren Arm, worauf sie zusammenzuckt und mich irritiert ansieht.

„Du bist warm, zu warm. Wie lange geht’s dir schon so?“

„Ehm… seit ein paar Stunden.“

„Wieso sagst du nichts?“ frage ich und gehe bereits zum Schrank um alle Zutaten für eine Suppe herauszusuchen. 

„Ihr wart beschäftigt. Außerdem habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass Anya mich wirklich mag.“

„Sie ist nur vorsichtig…“ Clarke schaut mir aufmerksam zu wie ich einen Topf auf den Herd stelle. „Aber sie wird weicher wenn ihr euch besser kennt.“

„Mmmm… wo ist sie eigentlich hingegangen?“

„Am Eingang der Halle ist ebenfalls ein kleines Zimmer, sie wird dort schlafen und alles.“

Es ist still, man hört Clarke nur immer wieder schwer husten und schlucken, während ich alle Zutaten in den Topf schmeiße und den Herd anstelle.

„Das riecht gut. Woher kannst du so gut kochen?“ ich will gerade antworten, dass ich es immer geliebt habe, da halte ich mich noch so grade zurück. „Ehrlich? Du willst dich so verschließen?“

„Clarke.“ Ich drehe mich zu ihr und atme tief durch. „Wir werden eine Zeit zusammen verbringen, ich hoffe du weißt inzwischen, dass ich dich nur beschützen will. Aber wenn uns eine Lösung eingefallen ist, wie wir gegen Titus und die Anderen vorgehen können, dann werden sich unsere Wege trennen.“

„Lexa, ich vertraue dir. Aber wie soll das bitte funktionieren?“

„Ganz einfach, wenn ich Titus erledigt habe, dann ändert sich alles.“

Clarke starrt mich für ein paar Sekunden an, was ich aber ignoriere und mich weiter um die Suppe kümmere. Dann greife ich nach einem Tuch und tränke es in kaltes Wasser, bevor ich vorsichtig zu der Blonden gehe. Ihre Wangen sind inzwischen errötet, ich kann sehen wie müde und fertig sie ist. Langsam hebe ich meine Hand, als Clarke mich nicht stoppt fasse ich an ihre Stirn, ihre Haut brennt förmlich. Aber was ich auch merke sind die Schmetterlinge im Bauch, das gute Gefühl ihr so nah zu sein und ihr Parfüm riechen zu können.

„Hier, das hilft dir.“ Vorsichtig lege ich das kalte Tuch in ihren Nacken, sofort atmet sie erleichtert durch.

„Danke…“

„Gerne. Leg dich am besten hin, ich bringe dir gleich die Suppe.“

„Mmmm…“

Als sie aus dem Raum ist atme ich tief durch. Das Letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann ist mich in sie zu verlieben, das würde uns beide gefährden, dazu noch Anya. Während ich mich noch über mich selbst ärgere rühre ich weiter die Suppe um, hoffentlich geht es Clarke dadurch besser. 

/ / / / /

Als ich leise in den Raum schleiche schläft Clarke bereits, ich höre es daran wie gleichmäßig sie atmet. Langsam stelle ich die Suppe neben sie auf den Nachttisch, dabei grinse ich darüber wie sie weit ausgestreckt auf dem Bett liegt, dabei das nasse Tuch auf ihrer Stirn. Sie sieht so friedlich aus, dabei runzelt sie immer wieder leicht die Stirn, als würde sie im Schlaf nachdenken. Vorsichtig greife ich nach dem Tuch und wende es, bevor ich aus dem Raum schleiche.

„Lexa?“ höre ich eine kratzige Stimme vom Bett.

„Ja?“

„Kannst du bleiben?“

„Wieso?“ ich grinse leicht, was sie aber nicht sieht, da ihre Augen noch geschlossen sind.

„Musst du immer fragen? Kannst du nicht einfach… mich halten. Oder so?“

„Ich kuschle nicht.“ Sie dreht sich mit einem seufzen von mir weg, sofort bekomme ich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Ich gehe zum Bett und setze mich aufrecht hin. Es dauert keine Minute bis Clarke sich wieder zu mir dreht und sich an mich kuschelt. Ich rolle mit den Augen, dennoch lege ich vorsichtig einen Arm um sie und ziehe sie in meinen Schoß. Clarke seufzt erleichtert, als ich in Gedanken versunken durch ihre Haare streiche. Jetzt weiß ich, was Anya meinte, ich bin wirklich total am Arsch.

Nachdem ich Clarke noch beim Essen der Suppe geholfen habe liegen wir nun zusammen im Bett, ich habe mich sogar nicht gewehrt als Clarke ihren Kopf auf meinen Bauch gelegt hat. Während sie zwischen schlafen und wach sein hin und her wechselt streichle ich erneut ihre Haare, einfach, weil es auch mich beruhigt. 

„Du steckst dich noch an.“ Bringt sie dann leise heraus.

„Ich werde nicht krank.“ Ihr leises, kratziges Lachen zaubert ein Lächeln in mein Gesicht, was sie zum Glück nicht sehen kann.

„Natürlich. Die große kaltblütige Mafia-Frau kann Kochen und wird nie krank.“

„Richtig.“

Es ist ein paar Sekunden still, bis sie sich zu mir dreht und mich eindringlich ansieht. Ich kann in ihren Augen sehen was kommt, aber kann es auch nicht verhindern.

„Wie viele Leute hast du getötet Lex?“ ich verdränge das Grinsen bei dem Spitznamen und atme tief durch.

„Zu viele. Aber keiner war unschuldig. Du wärst die Erste gewesen.“

„Oh… ok.“

„Jetzt denkst du anders über mich, oder?“ ich muss meinen Blick von ihr nehmen, da ich genau weiß, wie sie mich verurteilt.

„Nein.“ Ich schaue irritiert wieder zu ihr. „Ich kenne dich noch nicht lange aber du bist leicht zu lesen, zumindest für mich.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du magst dich hart geben und hast natürlich schon viel durchgemacht und… getötet, aber du bist weich innen drin, sehr weich.“

„Pf. Träum weiter Clarke.“

„Du wirst es noch merken.“ Sie streckt sich und macht es sicher wieder auf meinem Bauch bequem. „Gute Nacht.“ Murmelt sie noch, bevor sie die Augen schließt.


	18. Tochter des Präsidenten 5/6

Drei Tage später geht es Clarke schon wieder gut, dafür habe ich sie fast durchgehend gepflegt, natürlich, weil ich sonst nichts anderes zu tun hatte. In meinem Kopf sind nur die Gedanken über das, was Anya und ich vorhin besprochen habe. Ein Plan wie wir alle gut wegkommen, vor allem Clarke, das ist das Wichtigste.

Wir sitzen gerade am Tisch und spielen Schach, wobei ich Clarke aufmerksam beobachte. Sie sieht so süß aus, wenn sie nachdenkt. Nachdem sie ihren Schritt gemacht hat grinse ich und setze sie Schachmatt.

„Verdammt!“ ich lache und lehne mich nach hinten.

„Also… ich habe gewonnen…“

„Ja hast du. Schon wieder.“ Brummt sie und räumt die Schachfiguren in die Kiste neben uns. „Und? Was willst du? Bitte lass mich nicht wieder in deinem viel zu kurzen Oberteil schlafen. Es war kalt.“

„War es nicht. Ich war da.“

Ich grinse bei den Gedanken an die letzte Nacht. Clarke hat mal wieder ein Spiel verloren und ich habe zur Belohnung gewollt, dass sie in diesem einen Oberteil schläft, welches einen großen Teil ihres Ausschnitts zeigt. Beinahe die ganze Nacht habe ich nicht geschlafen und nur gestarrt, weil sie sich an mich gekuschelt hat. Ja, ich kuschle jetzt.

„Mmmm…“ ich schaue in ihren Ausschnitt, als sie sich nach vorne beugt und das Schachbrett einräumt. „Küss mich.“

„Bitte was?!“ sie schaut mich mit großen Augen an.

„Ja, küss mich.“

„Denkst du denn du könntest das aushalten?“ fragt sie grinsend.

„Oh testen wir es doch.“

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie es wirklich macht, es sollte nur ein Scherz sein. Aber Clarke kommt zu mir und sieht mich eindringlich an. Mein Mund klappt auf, als sie eine Hand an meine Wange legt und mich dort sanft streichelt. Ich starre sie weiterhin an, als sie sich nach vorne lehnt, ich spüre ihren Atem auf meiner Haut, es kribbelt in meinem Magen.

„Lexa!“ ich lehne mich nach hinten, springe auf und schaue zu Anya, die mich total außer Atem ansieht. „Sie sind hier, ihr müsst weg!“

„Was?“ fragt Clarke, während ich schon zum Schrank gehe und im Kopf alle Notausgänge durchgehe.

„Ihr habt fünf Minuten Lexa, ich halte sie vorne auf.“

„Ok warte kurz.“

Ich ziehe mir meinen schwarzen Pulli über und greife nach meinem Gürtel, in den ich zwei Pistolen und zwei Messer stecke. Dann gehe ich zu Anya, die mir zunickt, bevor ich ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlage. 

„LEXA!“

„Es muss so.“ sage ich zu Clarkes Ausbruch und reibe mir meine Hand.

Clarke schaut geschockt zu Anya, die sich ihr Gesicht hält aber gleichzeitig eine Mappe aus ihrer Tasche zieht und sie mir gibt.

„Kann ich ihr vertrauen?“ frage ich meine beste Freundin, welche nickt.

„Luna ist eure beste Chance.“

„Wer?!“ unterbricht Clarke, aber wir ignorieren sie.

„Viel Glück.“

„Danke für alles Anya.“

Ich werfe Clarke eine schwarze Jacke zu, die sie schnell anzieht, bevor ich zu meiner besten Freundin und Lehrerin schaue. Anya lächelt uns noch zu, was ich erwidere. Dann ziehe ich Clarke an der Hand hinter mir her aus dem Zimmer.

„Was passiert mit ihr?“ fragt sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Ich ziehe sie aus der Tür und scanne mit erhobener Waffe den Raum, aber noch ist hier niemand.

„Sie versucht ebenfalls abzuhauen. Sollte sie es nicht schaffen kann sie immer noch sagen, dass ich sie gezwungen habe mir zu helfen. Deshalb der Schlag.“

„Und das würde Titus glauben?“

Wir laufen die Treppe runter, dabei lasse ich Clarke immer einen Schritt hinter mir laufen, damit ihr bloß nichts passiert. Ich kann Schritte am Ende der Halle wahrnehmen und drücke die Blonde hinter einen Laster.

„Er respektiert sie. Und es ist ihre einzige Chance.“ Ich schlucke schwer und starre dabei über die Motorhaube des Lasters hinweg auf den Flur.

„Lexa-“

„Pssst!“

Langsam drehe ich mich zu Clarke und ziehe ein Messer aus meiner Tasche. Sie sieht mich so unsicher und ängstlich an, dass ich ihr alles am liebsten nehmen würde, ihr sagen würde, dass alles gut wird, aber das kann ich nicht versprechen. 

„Hier, nimm das.“ Ich gebe ihr das Messer, welches sie zaghaft annimmt. „Und warte hier.“ Nach ihrem Nicken krieche ich weiter den Flur entlang.

Die Schritte kommen immer näher, aber erst als sie genau neben mir sind sammle ich mich und greife nach meiner Waffe. Ich springe in den Flur und schieße dabei, ich kann nicht mal genau erkennen wie viele Leute dort sind, da ich mich auf jeden einzelnen Schuss konzentriere. Ich höre vier Körper auf den Boden fallen, bevor ich aufspringe und in ein stillgelegtes Büro laufe. Von hier aus kann ich Clarke sehen, die noch immer an derselben Stelle sitzt, das Messer mit ihrer linken Hand fest umschlungen. Ich konzentriere mich wieder und schaue zur Tür, genau als zwei Männer mit Maschinenpistolen in den Raum kommen. Ich grinse und schieße beiden noch bevor sie mich bemerken in die Brust, bevor ich wieder zu Clarke renne.

„Ok, wir haben etwas Zeit gewonnen, komm mit.“ Ich ziehe sie auf die andere Seite der Halle, von hier kann man sehen, dass die Leute der Mafia nun zu der Stelle laufen, wo die Schießerei war.

„Lexa, schneller.“ Flüstert Clarke neben mir, aber das Schloss in meiner Hand will einfach nicht aufgehen.

Gerade als ich das Klicken höre kollidiert ein Körper mit meinem. Ich scanne meine Umgebung und sehe noch weitere Agenten, einer weicht Clarke aus, als diese mit dem Messer nach ihm schlagen will. Ich greife nach meiner Waffe und schlage sie dem Agenten auf mir in den Nacken, bevor ich über seine Schulter schaue und auf die Anderen schieße. Sie schießen zurück, aber treffen glücklicherweise nur den Körper auf mir. Als mein Magazin leer ist rolle ich den Typen von mir und springe hinter einen Schrank, sofort greife ich nach meiner zweiten Waffe.

„Woods!“ ich kneife die Augen zu. „Du solltest besser rauskommen.“ Ich antworte nicht, suche nur nach einem Ausweg für Clarke und mich.

„L…Lexa?“ als ich ihre zitternde Stimme höre stockt mir der Atem.

„Du kommst hier sowieso nicht lebend raus. Willst du da nicht wenigstens zugucken wie die Kleine stirbt?“

Langsam komme ich mit erhobenen Händen hinter dem Schrank hervor, sofort werden rund zehn Waffen auf mich gerichtet. Ich studiere die Körper und Gesichter der Männer genau, sie kommen mir nicht mal bekannt vor, scheinen wohl neue Agenten zu sein. Clarke steht vor einem, der eine kleine Pistole an ihren Kopf hält, sofort werde ich wütend.

„Gut so. Jetzt lass die Waffe fallen.“ Ich nicke und schaue an ihm vorbei, dort steht ein Fass mit explosiver Ware, ich grinse in mich hinein.

„Lass mich nur eins sagen.“ Beginne ich und knie mich vorsichtig hin. „Ihr macht einen Fehler. Titus macht einen Fehler.“

Der Mann lacht laut, alle anderen lachen leise mit, wodurch sie unkonzentriert sind, genau das was ich wollte. Ich lege die Waffe auf den Boden, aber stehe nicht wieder auf.

„Titus macht keine Fehler.“ Spuckt der aus, der Clarke an sich drückt. „Wir werden deinen Tod filmen und online stellen… was hältst du davon?“ flüstert er Clarke ins Ohr, welche sich sofort wegdreht.

„Lass sie!“

„Ohhh, jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn!“ lacht einer und senkt seine Waffe etwas, so wie die anderen Agenten auch. „Du stehst auf sie oder?“

„Stimmt! Mensch Woods, hast du unseren wichtigsten Kodex vergessen? Liebe ist Schwäche!“ ruft ein weiterer.

Ich grinse und zwinkere Clarke noch zu, bevor ich nach meiner Waffe greife und schieße, die Kugel trifft genau das Fass und ein großer Knall erfüllt den Raum. Ich fliege durch die Druckwelle einen Meter nach hinten und schütze meinen Kopf, als jede Menge Gegenstände an mir vorbeifliegen. Meine Ohren piepen und ich höre nur dumpf, wie jemand nach mir schreit. Langsam drehe ich mich um, innerhalb von einer Sekunde wird alles wieder deutlich vor mir, als ich Clarke auf mich zu kriechen sehe. Der Mann hinter ihr hat zum Glück die Explosion abgefangen und sie somit geschützt, was natürlich mein Plan war. Langsam gehe ich zu ihr und schaue mich um, alle Agenten scheinen bewusstlos oder Tod zu sein, weil sie zu nah an der Explosion standen.

„Geht’s dir gut?“ frage ich und huste dabei, weil ich den ganzen Rauch einatme.

„Ja.“ Antwortet Clarke kurz, als ich nach ihrer Hand greife und sie hochziehe.

„Komm, wir müssen hier raus.“ Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich, dass ein Großteil der Halle brennt, hoffentlich hat Anya es rausgeschafft.

Ich ziehe Clarke durch die Tür und hole sofort tief Luft, als uns der frische Wind entgegenkommt. Unten auf dem Parkplatz steht ein Auto, schnell ziehe ich Clarke die Treppe runter. Sie scheint noch etwas daneben zu sein, denn sie fällt immer wieder in mich und krallt sich an mir fest.

„Alles wird gut Clarke.“ Flüstere ich.

Als ich etwas hinter mir knacken höre greife ich nach meiner Waffe, und schieße in die Richtung, sofort fällt der Agent, der hinter einer Tür gekniet hat auf den Boden. Ich greife Clarke und drücke sie auf den Beifahrersitz, während ich um das Auto renne. Es dauert nicht lange bis ich es kurzgeschlossen habe und mit quietschenden Reifen vom Gelände fahre.

„Clarke, sieh mich an.“ Sie folgt dem und schaut mir unsicher in die Augen. „Tut dir was weh?“

„N… nein. Ich glaube nicht.“ Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel wie sie über ihren ganzen Körper schaut und atme erleichtert durch, als sie mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

„Ok, bitte duck dich und bleib so, bis ich es dir sage.“ Es braucht ein paar Sekunden bevor sie nickt.

Ich steuere den Wagen so schnell aber unauffällig wie möglich durch die Straßen, dabei habe ich nur ein Ziel vor Augen, das alles muss enden.


	19. Tochter des Präsidenten 6/6

Ich lasse das Auto vor dem allzu bekannten Wohnkomplex zum Halt kommen und schaue zu Clarke, die noch immer geduckt an der Tür lehnt und die Augen zu hat. Nie wollte ich, dass es so ausgeht, dass es so eskaliert. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen und hat das nicht verdient. Aber jetzt muss ich mich nur darum kümmern, dass sie überlebt und dass es ihr gut geht, was nur möglich ist, indem ich dem Plan folge. Ich stecke die Mappe die Anya mir gegeben hat weg nachdem ich sie gelesen habe und greife dann vorsichtig an Clarkes Arm. 

„Clarke?“

„Mh?“

„Wir müssen los, komm schon.“

Sie steigt müde aus und folgt mir in eine Nebenstraße, dabei liegt ihre Hand fest in meiner. Ich schaue mich immer wieder um, aber die meisten Agenten sind unterwegs, das waren sie immer. Vor der Tür angekommen nehme ich auch Clarkes andere Hand in meine und schaue sie eindringlich an.

„Clarke, alles was jetzt passiert muss so sein, verstehst du das?“

„Was meinst du?“ fragt sie und runzelt ihre Stirn, was einfach nur süß aussieht.

„Vertraust du mir?“

„Ja.“ Ich nicke und will klopfen, aber sie zieht mich zurück. „Du ziehst jetzt nicht wieder so eine Heldenummer ab wie vorhin, oder?“

„Ich dachte du vertraust mir.“ Ich grinse sie an, was sie nur mit den Augen rollen lässt. „Alles ist so geplant, glaub mir.“

Langsam greife ich nach ihrer Hand und nutze einen bestimmten Schlüssel, um das Armband von ihrem Arm zu lösen. Clarke lächelt mich kurz an, bevor sie einen Schritt auf mich zumacht und sich bei mir anlehnt. Ich genieße die Wärme die ihr Körper mir bringt und lehne mich ebenfalls in sie, ein Arm wickelt sich um ihre Hüfte. Ein paar Sekunden stehen wir so dort, bis ich ihr einen Kuss in die Haare drücke und mich nach hinten lehne. Wir schauen uns nur in die Augen, dabei vergesse ich für einen Moment alles um mich herum. Sie nickt noch, bevor ich klopfe und hoffe, dass alles gut geht. Da draußen Kameras angebracht sind weiß ich, dass sie uns sehen und was auf mich zukommt. Als die Tür auffliegt wird mir sofort eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten, worauf ich meine Hände hebe und Clarke vor Schreck einen Meter nach hinten springt.

„Los, rein!“ der große Wachmann vor mir zerrt mich am Kragen in den Flur, sofort werden mir die Hände mit Kabelbindern verbunden.

Auch Clarke steht nun neben mir, sie schaut mich unsicher an, als ihre Hände verbunden werden.

„Du hast vielleicht nerven.“ Brummt einer der Männer, ich weiß sein Name ist Dimitri. „Titus wird dich fertigmachen!“

„Soll er doch.“ Spucke ich zurück und grinse, als er sich zurückhalten muss mir eine reinzuhauen.

Immer mehr Agenten erscheinen auf dem Flur, alle schauen mich wütend an, aber ich grinse nur. Clarke ist genau hinter mir als wir durch die große Holztür geführt werden, wo Titus wie erwartet auf seinem Stuhl sitzt. Ich will gerade etwas sagen, da tritt mir jemand in die Kniekehle, ich sacke auf den Boden und knurre leise.

„Lexa…“ ich höre die Enttäuschung in Titus Stimme aber schlucke das schlechte Gewissen runter. „Was habe ich dich immer gelehrt? Sicher nicht deine Leute zu verraten und dich zu verlieben, in dieses nutzlose Miststück.“

„Nenn sie nicht so!“ ich habe den Satz noch nicht beendet da spüre ich einen harten Schlag in meinen Nacken.

„Du bist so respektlos. Was hat sie nur mit dir gemacht? Es waren nur ein paar Tage.“ 

„Du machst einen Fehler.“ Erwidere ich dann harsch. „Du gehst zu weit, schon immer!“

Seine Miene wird dunkler als ich es je zuvor gesehen habe, bevor er mit dem Finger schnipst und eine Sekunde später Luna neben ihm steht. Ich nicke ihr fast nicht sichtbar zu, sie erwidert das. Er nimmt ihr die Waffe aus der Hand, die sie ihm gebracht hat und kommt langsam zu mir. Bei jedem Schritt fängt mein Herz schneller an zu schlagen, auch Clarke neben mir atmet immer hektischer.

„Du hast uns verraten. Deine Familie und deine Freunde. Du kennst die Strafe dafür.“ 

Als ich hochschaue grinst er gerade Clarke an, sofort will ich ihn anmeckern, aber er richtet seine Waffe auf mich und spricht dann zu den Agenten hinter mir.

„Lasst sie zusehen bevor wir auch ihr Leben beenden.“ Ich sehe wie Clarke von mir weggerissen wird, sodass sie etwas vor mir steht, sofort bekommen wir Blickkontakt.

„Bitte-“ der Mann hinter ihr hält ihr nach dem ersten Wort bereits den Mund zu.

„Na na, lass sie.“ Grinst Titus, während er die Waffe noch immer auf mich gerichtet hat.

Der Mann nimmt vorsichtig seine Hand weg, worauf Clarke ihm einen wütenden Blick zu wirft. Dann schaut sie wieder zu mir und zu Titus, bevor sie beinahe schon einen Hundeblick auflegt.

„Ich weiß Lexa hat Fehler gemacht, aber bitte tun Sie ihr nichts.“

„Oh das ist so süß!“ lacht der Glatzköpfige vor mir.

„Es wird auch nichts mehr ausmachen…“ hören wir plötzlich Luna, die auf dem Schreibtisch sitzt und lüstern zu Titus schaut. „Das FBI weiß alles.“

„Bitte was?“ er lächelt erst, aber dann verschwindet das schnell, als Luna loslacht.

Er richtet seine Waffe auf Luna, in diesem Moment geht das Licht aus, Anya. Der Plan funktioniert. Da mir der Wachmann die Hände in Kabelbinder gelegt hat als sie übereinander waren, sind sie viel zu locker. Ich reiße mich daraus und ziehe den Typen über meine Schulter, er fliegt in Titus, der somit danebenschießt und die Wand hinter Luna trifft. Ich ziehe eine Waffe aus dem Gürtel des Typen neben mir und schieße ihm direkt ins Bein, bevor ich ihn als Schutzschild nutze und auch auf die Agenten hinter ihm schieße. Titus verschwindet durch eine Tür, aber ich bin mir sicher ich habe ihn mit meinem letzten Schuss am Oberschenkel erwischt.

„Lexa!“ ich schaue zu Luna, die mit Clarke zusammen am Hinterausgang des Büros steht.

Mein Blick fällt nach vorne, die Agenten verstecken sich hinter der dicken Holztür und schießen abwechselnd mit mir. Ich schieße noch ein paar Mal, bevor ich die kurze Pause nutze und zu den beiden renne. Luna schiebt die Tür hinter uns zu und verriegelt sie. 

„Hast du ihn ausgeschaltet?“ frage ich irritiert und meine den Typen, der vorhin noch Clarke in einem festen Griff hatte.

„Er wollte auf dich schießen, aber Clarke hat ihm eine Kopfnuss gegeben.“ Ich starre die Blonde an, die sich gerade mit Lunas Hilfe aus den Kabelbindern befreit.

„Wow, danke Cla-“

Sie ist noch nicht ganz frei, da fliegt Clarke mir in den Arm und drückt mich so fest, dass ich mitten im Wort stoppe und es beinahe schon weh tut. Ich grinse Luna an, welche mit den Augen rollt und eine Pistole aus ihrer Hose zieht.

„Anya hatte also recht, du bist beim FBI?“

„WAS?“ fährt Clarke dazwischen, bevor Luna antworten kann.

„Später, ok süße?“ versuche ich sie zu beruhigen, aber sie lässt mich nicht los. „Bitte wir müssen dich in Sicherheit bringen, dann erzähle ich dir alles, ok?“ sie nickt und streichelt nochmal über meinen Arm, bevor wir Luna durch die Gänge folgen.

Ein paar Minuten später kommen wir in der Tiefgarage an, auf dem Weg dahin mussten wir nur wenige Wachleute ausschalten. Immer wieder muss ich schwer schlucken, denn ich kannte die Meisten von ihnen. Es ist bereits dunkel als wir um die Ecke gehen und Luna uns zu verstehen gibt, dass wir ruhig sein sollen. Clarke krallt sich an mir fest, als wir aus dem Treppenhaus und um eine Ecke schleichen. Hinter uns hören wir etwas knallen, sofort drehe ich mich um, aber sehe nichts.

„Geht ihr vor, Anya sagt sie wartet in der Seitenstraße. Sie müsste jeden Moment da sein.“ Ich nicke und laufe vor, Clarke nah hinter mir.

Selbst in so einer angespannten Situation gibt sie mir Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Ich frage mich für einen Moment wie es sein kann, dass sie mir innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit so wichtig geworden ist. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre einfach nur ihr Körper. Aber dann habe ich erkannt, dass ich mich von Tag zu Tag mehr verliebt habe. Wir biegen in die Straße, als ich etwas Kaltes an meinem Nacken spüre. 

„Lass die Waffe fallen, Lexa.“

„Luna, was machst du da??“ höre ich Clarke geschockt fragen.

„Was ich machen muss.“ Langsam schmeiße ich meine Waffe vor mich und hebe die Hände. „Wir haben Titus, kümmern uns um ihn. Aber du Lexa gehörst nun mal zum Deal.“

Ich atme tief durch als ich die Sirenen höre, die auf uns zukommen.

„Nein bitte, sie wollte das alles nicht. Sie hat sich gegen Titus gestellt, das weißt du doch!“ fleht Clarke.

„Wir hatten einen Deal.“ Erwidert Luna kalt.

„Deal?“ ich drehe mich langsam zu Clarke, welche mich irritiert ansieht.

„Anya und Luna haben einen Deal gemacht, der beinhaltet, dass wir alle Informationen rausgeben, das FBI Titus schnappt und sich um ihn kümmert, aber…“ ich verstumme und beiße mir auf die Lippe.

„Nein bitte Lexa, ich will nicht, dass du ins Gefängnis kommst.“

„Ich auch nicht. Aber ich habe die Tochter des Präsidenten entführt.“

„Um mich zu retten!“ erwidert sie laut, worauf Luna schnauft.

„Das ist egal, seid ihr jetzt fertig?“

Ich nicke und schaue weiterhin zu Clarke, die Tränen in den Augen hat. Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und flüstert ein ‚nein‘ heraus, bevor sie auf mich zukommt. Mein Gehirn registriert erst Sekunden später, dass ihre Lippen auf meinen liegen. Sie sind so weich, fühlen sich so richtig an. Vorsichtig nehme ich meine Hände runter und wickle eine um Clarkes Hüfte, die Andere um ihren Nacken. Die Schmetterlinge fliegen wild in meinem Bauch, so sehr wie nie zuvor.

„Alles wird gut.“ Flüstere ich gegen ihre Lippen. „Vertrau mir.“

Im Hintergrund fahren die Polizeiautos gerade in die Straße, als ich einen unfassbaren Schmerz in meinem Nacken fühle. Das Letzte was ich sehe sind Clarkes wunderschönen, blauen Augen, bevor alles schwarz wird.

/ / / / / 

/ Drei Monate später /

„Woods?“ ich schaue hoch und auf den Wärter, der mich prüfend ansieht. „Komm mit.“

Ich folge ihm ohne Fragen zu stellen, denn ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass man damit nicht weit kommt. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt, an meiner Lippe spüre ich noch getrocknetes Blut und meine angebrochene Hand ist nur provisorisch in ein paar Tücher gewickelt. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und somit ist niemand mehr unterwegs, also frage ich mich, was er nun mit mir vor hat. Der Wärter führt mich die Gänge des Gefängnisses entlang, bis wir an der Eingangstür ankommen. Ich schlucke schwer, da ich absolut keine Ahnung habe, was nun passieren wird. Ich muss noch sechs Jahre absitzen, sehr viel mehr als Luna mir versprochen hat. 

„Los, raus.“ Irritiert humple ich an ihm vorbei, dabei sehe ich, dass alle Überwachungskameras ausgeschaltet sind.

Ich gehe nach draußen und friere sofort, da ich nur ein dünnes Oberteil trage. Der Wärter packt mich am Arm und zieht mich zu einer Tür, die wie ich weiß aus dem Gefängnis führt. Er schließt sie auf, worauf mein Herz schneller schlägt, wie gerne wäre ich wieder frei und bei Clarke. Erst als er mich durch die Tür schubst und etwas von ‚verdammtes FBI‘ murmelt schaue ich hoch. Vor mir stehen zwei schwarze Autos an denen jeweils Leute lehnen, die ich durch die Dunkelheit noch nicht erkenne. Langsam humple ich weiter, unsicher ob ich Träume oder es Realität ist, als ich plötzlich lange, blonde Haare erkenne, dieser Körper…

„Lexa.“ Mein Mund klappt auf, als Clarke auf mich zukommt. „Endlich.“

Sie kommt zu mir, während meine Knie langsam nachgeben. Ich falle genau in ihren Arm und will immer wieder ihren Namen sagen, stattdessen schluchze ich und halte mich an ihr fest. Langsam löst sie sich von mir und streichelt über mein Gesicht.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?“

„Nichts… nur… Streit mit Insassen.“

„Kommt Leute, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!“ ich schaue hoch und zu Luna, die uns ungeduldig ansieht.

„Was ist hier los?“ bringe ich dann leise heraus.

„Ich bin eine mächtige Frau.“ Grinst die Blonde vor mir und zieht mich langsam hoch. „Und Luna schuldete mir noch was.“

Ich grinse und ziehe sie an mich heran, küsse sie und verliere mich in dem Gefühl, sie endlich wieder zu haben. Drei Monate habe ich von diesem Moment geträumt, von dem ich dachte, dass ich ihn nie wieder erleben würde. Clarke ist sicher, in meinem Arm, ihre Lippen auf meinen.

„Komm.“ Flüstert sie und streichelt über meine Haare. „Ich weiß, was du jetzt brauchst.“

Ihr Zwinkern verrät mir genau was sie meint. Ich grinse und folge ihr zu einem der Autos. Jetzt kann unser Leben richtig losgehen.


	20. Vampire 1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa und Clarke finden durch eine dunkle Begegnung zusammen. Clarke erfährt dabei, dass Lexa ein Vampir ist und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlt sie sich unfassbar zu der schönen, dunkelhaarigen hingezogen. Sie beginnen ein Leben zusammen und gehen dabei den ultimativen Schritt, um sich zu beweisen wie sehr sie sich lieben.

 Clarke

/ Vergangenheit /

„Gott Raven…“ flüstere ich vor mich hin, als ich durch den dunklen Park laufe und die Nachricht auf meinem Handy lese.

Ich habe gerade mal vor ein paar Minuten ihre Wohnung verlassen und schon muss sie mir wieder eine völlig überflüssige Nachricht schreiben, was sie noch über die letzte Nacht denkt in der sie Sex mit Octavia hatte. Ich verziehe das Gesicht als sie es viel zu realistisch beschreibt. Mein Blick fliegt wieder hoch als ich ein Knacken höre, aber dort ist nichts, bestimmt nur ein kleines Tier welches sich vor mir versteckt hat. Ich sehe, dass es noch eine Weile ist bis ich den dunklen Park verlasse, aber es ist bisher immer gut gegangen. Gerade als ich um eine Ecke biege höre ich ein dunkles Lachen hinter mir und drehe mich augenblicklich um.

„So spät noch unterwegs?“ mein Blick landet auf einer Frau, sie ist schon etwas älter meiner Meinung nach, aber ihre Haut ist makellos. 

„Wow, du hast mich erschreckt.“ Bringe ich verlegen heraus und ziehe meine Lederjacke näher an mich heran.

„Entschuldige, süße. Ich bin Nia, wie ist dein Name?“

„Ehm… Clarke.“

„Ein wirklich schöner Name.“ Ich schrecke hoch als ich plötzlich eine männliche Stimme hinter mir höre.

Automatisch trete ich ein paar Schritte nach hinten, vor mir steht ein junger Mann, welcher der Frau ziemlich ähnlich sieht. Ich schlucke schwer, da beide mich mit einem intensiven Blick fixiert haben. 

„Was machst du so spät noch alleine im Park?“ fragt er und grinst, als ich erneut einen Schritt zurückgehe.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause… und ihr?“ die beiden gucken sich an und Lachen, was mich noch unsicherer macht.

Ich schaue von dem Kerl wieder zu Nia, die plötzlich nur noch Zentimeter von mir entfernt steht, ich will einen Schritt zurückgehen aber sie hält mich am Arm fest, so hart, dass ich mich nicht aus dem Griff befreien kann.

„Du wirst ein tolles Abendessen…“

„Ein was?“

Anstatt zu antworten wischt sie mir meine Haare von der Schulter, ich fühle mich so unwohl und will einfach nur weg, ich zittere am ganzen Körper, aber ich kann nicht mal um Hilfe schreien, weil mein Körper nicht kooperiert. Meine Augen werden weit als die Augen der Frau vor mir plötzlich blutunterlaufen sind.

„Lass sie los, Nia.“ Höre ich eine dunkle Frauenstimme, Nia rollt mit den Augen, aber lässt mich dennoch los.

„Woods, was eine Ehre.“

Schnell gehe ich ein paar Schritte zurück, ich zittere noch immer am ganzen Körper. Mein Blick landet auf der dritten Person, es ist eine Frau mit langen, dunklen Haaren, sie dürfte in etwa mein Alter haben. Ihre Klamotten passen perfekt zueinander, sie trägt eine Jeans und dazu ein lockeres, schwarzes T-Shirt, aber was mich wirklich fasziniert ist die Lederjacke, die sie irgendwie verdammt heiß aussehen lässt. Sie steht mit verschränkten Armen an einen Baum gelehnt und fixiert Nia mit einem harten Blick.

„Lass sie und zieht ab. Sucht euch eine andere Stadt wo ihr Menschen belästigt.“

„Oh Lexa…“ wow, was ein schöner Name. „Ich habe sie nicht belästigt, oder süße?“

„Ehm ehrlich gesagt…“ beginne ich unsicher.

„Das ist mir egal, verschwindet.“

„Du nimmst uns nicht unser Abendessen!“ mein Körper spannt sich an, warum nur musste ich diesen Weg gehen?

Lexa grinst, bevor sie auf den Kerl zuspringt und ihn innerhalb von Sekunden auf den Boden schmeißt und ihn in einem festen Griff hat. Mir klappt der Mund auf als ich die spitzen Zähne in ihrem Kiefer sehe. Vampire.

„Ist ja gut verdammt! Wir gehen ja!“ ich höre Nia neben mir brummen, aber kurz darauf entfernt sie sich langsam von mir.

„Ist auch besser so.“ brummt Lexa dominant zurück.

Erst als die beiden außer Sichtweise sind schaut Lexa zu mir, sie leckt sich über die Lippen und kommt vorsichtig auf mich zu. Ich sehe, dass sie zaghaft ist und mich nicht verschrecken will, was ziemlich süß ist.

„Geht’s dir gut?“

„Ja… danke!“ ich grinse und strecke meine Hand aus, Lexa schaut nur irritiert darauf und dann wieder in mein Gesicht. „Vampire schütteln also keine Hände hm?“

„Was machst du um diese Zeit noch hier draußen? Du weißt es ist nicht sicher.“

„Ich war bei einer Freundin und… hier ist lange nichts mehr passiert also.“

„Das ist naiv.“ Murmelt sie und dreht sich von mir weg, aus irgendeinem Grund will ich nicht, dass sie in so einem enttäuschten Ton von mir spricht. „Hier passiert vieles, das Meiste kommt nur nicht an die Öffentlichkeit.“

„Das weiß ich.“ Verteidige ich mich und verschränke meine Arme. „Ich dachte nur… keine Ahnung. Vermutlich habe ich gar nicht gedacht.“

Lexa beißt sich auf die Lippe, sie sieht mich prüfend an, aber in ihrem Blick ist so viel Liebe, dass ich mich frage ob ich sie nicht irgendwoher kenne. Nach ein paar Sekunden blinzelt sie ein paar Mal, bevor sie sich räuspert.

„Entschuldige ehm, mein Name ist Lexa.“ Sie verbeugt sich leicht, ich muss mir ein Lachen verkneifen. „Lexa Woods.“

„Clarke Griffin.“ 

„Ein schöner Name.“ Sie grinst, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Lippe beißt.

„Ok also… ich sollte dann mal gehen.“

„Ich begleite dich.“ Ich werfe ihr einen irritierten Blick zu, sofort lacht sie leise, so wunderschön. „Keine Sorge, ich kann etwas hinter dir und in den Schatten bleiben, du wirst mich gar nicht bemerken.“

„Nein!“ bringe ich viel zu schnell hervor, worauf sie grinst. „Schon gut, wir können zusammen laufen.“

Die ersten Minuten ist es still, beinahe schon eine peinliche Stille, bevor ich mich zusammenreiße und räuspere, aber Lexa kommt mir zu vor.

„Hattest du schon mal Kontakt mit einem Vampir?“

„Nein… zumindest nie SO nah, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“ Sie grinst breit und nickt. „Seit wann bist du…?“ sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, während ich mich frage warum ich so schnell so eine persönliche Frage stelle.

„Ich sag dir was…“ sie bleibt stehen und sieht mich eindringlich an. „Lass mich dich zum Essen ausführen und ich erzähle es dir.“

„Du meinst… ein Date?!“

„Ja, Clarke.“

„Wow ehm… um ehrlich zu sein, ehm…“ ich merke, dass ich rot anlaufe, auch wegen Lexas starrem Blick auf mir. „Ich bin hetero.“

„Oh!“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf, bevor sie peinlich berührt lacht. „Entschuldige, mein Fehler.“

„Macht nichts.“

Wir laufen weiter die Straße entlang, dabei spüre ich dieses Ziehen in meiner Brust, wenn ich daran denke, dass Lexa gleich geht und ich sie vielleicht nie wiedersehe.

„Wo wohnst du?“ platzt es aus mir heraus.

„Das wüsstest du gerne.“ Ich lache darüber wie spielerisch sie antwortet, bevor ihre Miene sehr ernst wird. „Ich wohne in der Stadt, so viel verrate ich dir.“

„Ach so, also irgendwo in New York, was ja nur 8 Millionen Einwohner hat.“

„Wir finden uns schon, wenn es sein soll.“

Ich bleibe vor meiner Wohnung stehen und beiße mir nun nervös auf die Lippe, während Lexa gelassen vor mir steht mit ihren Händen in den Hosentaschen der Jeans.

„Also… danke für alles.“

„Gerne Clarke.“

„Und vielleicht… sehen wir uns wieder?“ 

Lexa lacht, bevor sie vorsichtig einen Schritt auf mich zumacht. Ich weiß tief in mir, dass sie mir nichts tun wird, also lasse ich es zu. Sie merkt, dass ich sie nicht aufhalte und lehnt sich nach vorne, bis ihre weichen Lippen auf meiner Wange landen. Ich halte den Atem an, weil das Gefühl unfassbar schön ist.

„Vielleicht.“ Flüstert sie, bevor sie sich von mir löst. „Gute Nacht, Clarke Griffin.“

Als ich antworten will ist sie bereits weg, in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Ich atme tief durch und merke erst jetzt, wie schnell mein Herz schlägt.

/ / / / /

„CLARKE!“ ich sitze innerhalb von einer Sekunde aufrecht im Bett, als ich die Stimme meines Stiefvaters höre. „Steh auf, du musst los.“ Ich schlucke schwer und stolpere ins Badezimmer, um mich fertig zu machen. 

Als ich mit meinem Rucksack auf dem Rücken unten ankomme schaut er mich grimmig an, vermutlich hat er einen Kater vom Trinken, so wie eigentlich immer. Wie schön wäre es, wenn meine Mutter regelmäßig hier wäre und merken würde, was für ein Arsch Jeff ist. Ich gehe schnell zum Kühlschrank, dabei merke ich seine gierigen Blicke auf mir.

„Bis später.“ Murmele ich noch, bevor ich aus der Tür verschwinde.

Den ganzen Tag über geht mir eine Sache nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, besser gesagt eine Person: Lexa. Wie wunderschön sie ist, die strahlenden, grünen Augen, die langen Haaren die perfekt in Locken gelegt waren… Ich weiß nicht mal, wieso ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich hetero bin, denn das weiß ich in meinen jungen Jahren nicht mal zu 100 Prozent. Sie hat mich nur so nervös gemacht mit ihrem eindringlichen Blick und ihrem ganzen Dasein.

Als sie mir auch bis zum Abend hin nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen ist fasse ich einen gefährlichen Entschluss. Ich war nach der Schule wie immer noch bei Raven und Octavia, alleine schon um Jeff zu Hause nicht zu begegnen. Ich habe den beiden auch nichts von Lexa erzählt, denn sie würden mit Sicherheit ausrasten und die Polizei rufen. Sie haben schon früh gesagt bekommen, dass viele Vampire ziemlich böse und skrupellos sein können, aber Lexa ist anders.

Ich atme nochmal tief durch, bevor ich meine Jacke näher an mich heranziehe und den dunkeln Park betrete. Es dauert tatsächlich nicht lange, bis ich Geräusche hinter mir höre, aber als ich mich umdrehe ist dort nichts. Erst als ich mich wieder nach vorne drehe schrecke ich zusammen, als Lexa nur ein paar Zentimeter entfernt steht.

„Du tust es schon wieder.“

„Lexa!“

„Wieso bist du hier? Todessehnsucht?“

„Du wirkst nicht als würdest du mir was tun wollen.“ Ich grinse, als sie mit den Augen rollt.

„Stimmt, aber andere Vampire vielleicht.“

„Wieso bist du anders?“

Sie schaut mich ein paar Sekunden ungläubig an, bevor sie zur Seite geht und auf den Weg deutet, wir laufen langsam los.

„Wie du vielleicht gehört hast haben wir Vampire einen Pakt mit euch Menschen, wir greifen euch nicht an und ihr uns nicht. Leider halten sich nicht alle daran.“

„Oh, verstehe… Moment mal, hast du hier auf mich gewartet?“

Ihre Augen werden weit, bevor sie sich räuspert und mit dem Ärmel ihrer Lederjacke spielt, die ich wieder nur bestaunen kann. Aber Moment, wieso ist sie so nervös?

„Ich habe dich gestern markiert.“ Ich bleibe irritiert stehen. „Mit dem Kuss auf die Wange. Damit ich ungefähr weiß wo du bist… also… für solche Fälle wie gestern.“ Stammelt sie heraus, was unfassbar süß ist und mein Herz aufgehen lässt.

„Geh mit mir aus.“

„Was?“

„Mach das was du vorhattest, lad mich zum Essen ein.“

„Aber Clarke, ich dachte du wärst nicht interessiert?“

„Das war quatsch. Du machst mich nervös und ich habe einfach irgendwas gesagt. Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen.“

„Ich mache dich also nervös?“ sie grinst und legt ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Sofort bin ich gefangen in ihren grünen Augen. Noch nie habe ich etwas so Warmes und Strahlendes gesehen, es scheint als könnte sie durch mich hindurch in meine Seele schauen. 

„Echt, das ist das Einzige was du zu sagen hast?“ sie lacht melodisch, bevor wir weiter durch den Park gehen.

„Ich würde dich sehr gerne ausführen, aber nur, wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist.“

„Lexa, ich bin in einen dunklen Park gegangen der gefährlich ist, nur damit ich dir nochmal begegne.“ Erwidere ich mit einem Augenrollen.

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt.“

Ich grinse und gebe ihr mein Handy, sodass sie ihre Nummer eintippen kann. Sie braucht dafür tatsächlich länger als normal, was mir schon verrät, dass sie vermutlich aus einer ganz anderen Zeit kommt.

Als wir vor meiner Tür ankommen tipple ich nervös hin und her, denn ich will nicht rein, nicht von Lexa weg und nicht zu Jeff. Sie grinst leicht, bevor sie sich nach vorne lehnt und mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange drückt.

„Gute Nacht Clarke.“

„Gute Nacht Lexa.“ Sie lächelt noch, bevor sie innerhalb eines Augenaufschlages in der Dunkelheit verschwindet.


	21. Vampire 2/4

 Lexa

/ Heute /

Seufzend schließe ich die Tür auf und schmeiße meine Tasche auf den Schrank neben mich. Ich höre leise Musik aus dem Wohnzimmer, sofort grinse ich und knöpfe meine Bluse auf.

„Clarke?“

Als ich keine Antwort bekomme gehe ich durch das offene Wohnzimmer und sehe sie draußen auf der Feuerleiter sitzen, wie immer. Ich grinse breit als ich mir noch eine Thermoskanne aus dem obersten Regal schnappe und zu ihr gehe. Langsam klettere ich aus dem Fenster, weil ich sie nicht erschrecken will, obwohl sie mich schon lange wahrgenommen hat. Als ich auf die Leinwand vor ihr schaue lächle ich automatisch, darauf hat sie den Ausblick über den Central Park und die Lichter der Gebäude im Hintergrund festgehalten.

„Es ist wunderschön.“

„Das sagst du immer.“ Sie grinst und dreht sich langsam zu mir.

„Hi.“ Flüstere ich, lege eine Hand an ihre Wange und küsse sie.

„Hi…“ ich setze mich neben Clarke und vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren, während sie wieder auf die Leinwand starrt. „Wie war die Arbeit? Hast du den Fall gewonnen?“

„Habe ich.“ Ich grinse, als ich die Thermoskanne aufdrehe und den ersten Schluck Blut nehme. „Pike war so angepisst.“

„Das glaube ich.“

Ich atme tief durch und ihren Duft ein, während Clarke sorgfältig arbeitet und das Gemälde weiterhin perfektioniert. Es ist wirklich ein unglaublicher Ausblick von hier, den sie schon oft festgehalten hat, aber jedes Bild hatte etwas Besonderes, einen anderen Mittelpunkt. Als ich einen weiteren Schluck aus der Kanne nehmen will reißt Clarke sie mir weg und nimmt selber einen. Ihre Augen sind für einen Moment blutunterlaufen, bevor sie wieder das schöne Blau annehmen.

„Langsam gewöhne ich mich daran.“

„Gut…“ Ich drücke ihr noch einen Kuss in die Haare, bevor ich ihr die Kanne dalasse und wieder durch das Fenster klettere.

Nachdem ich mich geduscht habe stehe ich nun vor meinem großen Kleiderschrank. Als Vampir spielt Geld nicht wirklich eine Rolle, da wir Menschen manipulieren können und somit für nichts bezahlen müssen. Aber ich habe schon früh beschlossen mich am Leben hier zu beteiligen und wie jeder andere Mitbürger auch zu arbeiten und zu bezahlen. Zumindest für das Meiste. Manchmal ist es schwierig, vor allem wenn ich mit Clarke shoppen bin und sie wieder den halben Laden leer kauft. Jedes Mal rolle ich mit den Augen, aber jedes Mal reicht auch ein Kuss auf die Wange oder ein Lächeln, bis ich wieder weich werde.

Ich entscheide mich letztendlich für eine Jogginghose die ich über meine Calvin Klein Boyshorts ziehe und ein weißes T-Shirt, von dem ich weiß, dass es etwas zu kurz ist und gerne mal hochrutscht. Lächelnd komme ich ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Clarke inzwischen auf dem Sofa sitzt und leise zur Musik mitsingt. Das Licht ist gedimmt und ein paar Kerzen sind an, sie weiß wie sehr ich das liebe. Clarke tippt auf ihrem Handy, in der anderen Hand hält sie ein Glas Wein, für mich steht auch noch eines auf dem Tisch bereit. Als ich dann aber eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser auf dem Tisch sehe ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wofür ist die?“ Clarke zuckt nicht mal zusammen, da sie mich natürlich schon wahrgenommen hat, Vampire sind unfassbar sensibel und fühlen alles intensiver.

„Erkläre ich dir später baby.“

Langsam gehe ich zu ihr und lasse mich neben sie fallen, dabei greife ich aus Instinkt um Clarkes Beine und lege sie auf meinen Schoß, sie grinst in sich hinein. Als sie dann fertig ist legt sie ihr Handy weg und zieht ihre Beine zurück, um sich nah neben mich zu setzen, sofort wickle ich einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Ist das Bild fertig?“

„Fast.“

„Ok.“

Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und gibt mir das Glas Wein, welches ich wirklich gebraucht habe. Manche Tage in der Kanzlei sind schrecklich anstrengend, aber ich habe es mir selber ausgesucht. 

„Weißt du noch als wir diesen 400 Euro Wein gekauft haben, der absolut ekelig war?“

„Du hast ihn ausgespuckt, über den ganzen Tisch, also ja.“ Wir lachen, bevor ich sie an mich heranziehe. „Das hörte sich an als wären wir schon ein altes Ehepaar.“

„Wir sind auch schon zwei Jahre zusammen.“

„Und wir sind 23, Clarke.“

„Ich bin 23 ein halb.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Wie auch immer.“

Wir genießen die schöne Atmosphäre, bis Clarke nervös auf ihrem Bein tippt. Es braucht ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich nach hinten lehnt und räuspert. Ich spüre, dass sie nervös und unsicher ist und streichle sanft über ihre Schulter.

„Lexa, ich bin bereit.“

„Wofür?“ frage ich etwas verwirrt.

„Ich will dich als mein Mate.“ Meine Augen werden weit, mein Herz setzt kurz aus, das muss ich falsch verstanden haben.

„Clarke… bist du sicher?“

„Na, erzähl mir alles darüber. Ich habe das Gefühl ich weiß nur die Hälfte.“

„Wenn zwei Vampire das durchziehen, dann ist es das intimste Band, was man haben kann. Man fühlt was der Andere fühlt. Kann ihn auch durch eigene Emotionen beruhigen. Aber das Wichtigste ist, dass kein anderer Vampir es wagt einem Vampir der die Markierung hat zu nahe zu kommen, es ist eine Absprache die immer bestanden hat.“ Ich schlucke den Rest runter, während Clarke mich skeptisch mustert.

„Warum kommt es mir so vor als würdest du mir nur das Positive erzählen?“

„Es ist nicht wirklich negativ…“ beginne ich, denn ich kann es nicht weiter geheim halten. „Clarke, wenn du mein Mate bist, dann lebst du nur noch durch mich. Wenn wir lange voneinander getrennt sind lässt unsere Stärke nach, wir werden schwach und Blut reicht uns nicht mehr. Wir müssen dem anderen nahe sein um zu überleben.“

„Und wo ist das Problem?“ mein Mund klappt auf, ich löse mich von ihr um ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Du willst es echt machen?“

„Ja Lexa. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.“

Überglücklich ziehe ich sie zu mir und küsse sie hart, Clarke lächelt in den Kuss und drückt mich auf die Couch, was ich gerne zulasse. Wie immer fährt ihre Hand unter mein Oberteil und sie stöhnt in den Kuss, als sich meine Muskeln unter ihrer Hand anspannen. Langsam löse ich mich von ihr und streichle über ihr perfektes Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Clarke, ich kann es nicht mal in Worte fassen.“


	22. Vampire 3/4

 Clarke

/ Vergangenheit /

Nervös laufe ich vor dem Spiegel auf und ab, beschaue mich von allen Seiten bis ich wirklich zu 100 % sicher bin, dass das Outfit mir steht. Es ist ein kurzes, dunkelblaues Kleid, meine Haare trage ich offen, dabei fallen mir immer wieder ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht, die ich nervös hinter mein Ohr streiche. Gerade als ich zufrieden bin fliegt die Tür auf und Jeff schaut mich verwirrt aber auch interessiert an.

„Hast du ein Date?“

„Ehm… ja.“ Ich schaue auf die Flasche Bier in seiner Hand und schlucke schwer.

„Weiß deine Mutter davon?“

„Ja.“

„Gut. Sei um 23 Uhr wieder hier sonst knüpfe ich mir den Typen vor.“

Ich weiß nicht mal ob ich mich darüber freuen soll, dass er mich tatsächlich verteidigen würde, oder darüber aufregen soll, dass er mir etwas vorschreibt. Dass er allerdings von einem Jungen ausgeht kann ich ihm nicht übel nehmen, denn nur meine Mutter weiß, dass ich mich mit einem Mädchen treffe. Aber um keinen Streit anzufangen nicke ich nur, kurz darauf zieht er die Tür hinter sich zu, worauf ich tief durchatme. 

„Ok, du schaffst das…“ flüstere ich noch, bevor ich mir meinen Blazer schnappe und die Treppe runtergehe. 

Pünktlich um 7 Uhr klingelt es, sofort renne ich zur Tür und verabschiede mich beiläufig von Jeff. Als ich die Tür öffne werde ich mit Blumen gegrüßt, die mir ins Gesicht gehalten werden.

„Wow! Hi Lexa.“ 

„Die sind für dich.“ Erst als ich ihr die Blumen abnehme kann ich in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht schauen.

„Danke…“ bringe ich heraus, bevor ich an dem Strauß rieche und mir die Augen zufallen, weil die Blumen so verdammt gut riechen. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Erst als ich die Blumen in eine Vase gesteckt und wieder raus gegangen bin kann ich Lexa nun mustern. Sie beißt nervös auf ihrer Lippe, ihre Hände sind in den Hosentaschen ihrer Jeans, dazu trägt sie eine dünne, weiße Bluse und ihre Lederjacke, sie sieht wirklich atemberaubend aus. 

„Du siehst… wow.“ Sie grinst breit.

„Danke, und du erst.“

Sie mustert mich auffällig, dabei sehe ich in ihren Augen wie sehr sie mein Outfit mag. Nachdem sie mir ihren Arm hingehalten hat harke ich mich bei ihr ein und folge ihr die Straße entlang.

„Ich dachte wir könnten zum Restaurant laufen… wenn das in Ordnung ist.“

„Ja gerne.“

Die frische aber nicht zu kalte Luft weht uns immer wieder durch die Haare, dabei begutachte ich Lexas dunkle Locken, wie sie locker im Wind fliegen.

„Wie war dein Tag?“ ich lache leise über die Frage, bevor ich nach vorne schaue.

„Ganz gut. Erst Schule und dann bin ich bei meinen Freunden gewesen.“

„Raven und Octavia?“

„Ja richtig.“

„Du bist häufig bei ihnen.“

„Hast du mich etwa gestalkt?“ Lexas Augen werden weit, bevor ich anfange zu lachen. „Das war ein Scherz du Idiot, ich weiß doch, dass ich dir die letzten drei Tage geschrieben habe, dass ich immer bei ihnen war.“

„Hey! Ich bin kein Idiot!“ sie stößt mir leicht in die Seite, was mich aber nur mehr zum Lachen bringt.

Sie sieht so unfassbar süß aus, wenn sie rot anläuft, wie vor ein paar Sekunden. Grinsend lehne ich mich mehr in ihren warmen Körper, als wir durch die Stadt laufen.

„Also, Vampire essen?“

„Ja das tun wir.“ Erklärt sie ruhig. „Es schmeckt zwar nicht wie vorher, aber es ist in Ordnung.“

Ich halte mich so gerade noch zurück ihr wieder die Frage zu stellen, wie und wo sie als Mensch war. Dann bleibt Lexa stehen und zeigt auf ein Restaurant, es ist eines der Teuersten der Stadt und verdammt gut. Ich grinse breit und lasse mir von ihr die Tür aufhalten, bevor wir uns an einen Tisch bringen lassen. 

„Gefällt es dir?“ fragt Lexa und lächelt mich hoffungsvoll an.

„Ich liebe das Essen hier! Ich war tatsächlich ein paar Mal mit meiner Mutter hier.“ Als ich sehe, wie Lexas Gesicht fällt, frage ich mich ob ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe. „Alles ok?“

„Ja, ich dachte nur… ich wollte dich irgendwo hinbringen, wo du noch nie warst.“ Ohne nachzudenken greife ich über dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand.

„Lexa, ist schon ok. Mir ist es egal wo wir sind, Hauptsache wir beide sind zusammen.“

Sie grinst breit, bevor sie meine Hand mit ihrer umschließt und wir uns den Menükarten widmen.

Nachdem wir bestellt und angefangen haben zu essen, laufen die Gespräche gut. Lexa ist wirklich lustig, auch wenn ich immer mehr raus höre, dass sie ein kleiner Nerd ist, der viel liest und gerne alles etwas altmodisch angeht. Immer wieder liegt mir die Frage auf der Zunge, wie alt sie ist, aber ich will sie nicht verjagen mit meiner Neugierde.

„Also Clarke, ich habe dich noch gar nicht nach deinem Alter gefragt, aber das macht man bei schönen Frauen auch nicht.“ Ich grinse in das Glas, aus dem ich gerade einen Schluck Wein nehme.

„Ich bin 21, und du?“ meine Augen werden weit, da ich nun die Frage gestellt habe, aber Lexa lacht und lehnt sich auf den Tisch.

„Ist schon gut, du kannst fragen, du hast ein recht mehr zu erfahren.“ 

Gerade als sie anfangen will zu erzählen kommt der Kellner und befreit uns von den leeren Tellern. Lexa bestellt noch eine Flasche Champagner mit einem Namen, den ich noch nie gehört habe. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Karte weiß ich allerdings, dass es einer der teuersten Flaschen des Restaurants ist.

„Also, was willst du wissen?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und schaue irritiert zu Lexa. „Ich mein, über mich.“

„Oh! Ja.“ Ich räuspere mich und lehne mich genauso auf den Tisch wie sie. „Wie alt bist du?“

„23.“

„Seit?“ sie grinst, bevor sie allerdings wieder einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auflegt.

„Seit 1617.“

„Wow.“ Meine Augen werden weit, Lexa ist schon verdammt alt. „Deshalb deine Art.“

„Was meinst du?“ sie legt ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite.

„Du bist so… höflich. Und du redest etwas anders, eben wie früher. Es ist nicht schlimm, ich mag das wirklich.“

„Ja, ich versuche mich anzupassen aber manchmal kommt es durch…“

„Hast du noch Familie?“ sie schluckt schwer, aus Reflex lege ich meine Hand erneut auf ihre und streichele sie sanft.

„Ich habe eine Schwester, Anya. Mit ihr habe ich mein komplettes Leben verbracht. Zurzeit lebt sie allerdings in Kanada.“

„Also seht ihr euch nicht oft?“ frage ich vorsichtig.

Während Lexa nachdenkt fliegen meine Gedanken darum, dass sich ihre Hand so gut in meiner anfühlt. Meine Haut brennt überall wo sie mich berührt, es fühlt sich an als würden wir uns schon lange kennen, wir können den anderen leicht verstehen und lesen. Ich hatte schon viele Dates, aber kann leicht sagen, dass dieses hier das Beste bisher ist. 

„Sagen wir unsere Vergangenheit ist kompliziert.“ Ich merke, dass sie nicht mehr darüber reden will und nicke verständnisvoll. „Hast du noch Geschwister?“

„Nein, verwöhntes Einzelkind.“

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du wirkst nicht wie jemand, der sich alles vor die Nase stellen lässt. Du kämpfst für das was du willst, oder?“ mein Mund ist aufgeklappt, denn Lexa hat damit völlig recht.

Ihr breites Grinsen zeigt mir, dass sie mir die Antwort aus dem Gesicht gelesen hat. 

Eine Stunde später laufen wir Hand in Hand zu meiner Wohnung, als ich plötzlich Raven und Octavia dort sehe. Nervös ziehe ich meine Hand aus Lexas, die mir einen verletzten Blick zuwirft, schwer schluckt und dann wieder nach vorne schaut.

„Was macht ihr hier?!“

„Wow, dir auch einen schönen Abend Griffin.“ Grinst Raven.

„Wer ist das?“ kommt dann von Octavia, die Lexa auffällig mustert, was mich etwas nervös macht.

Es ist ein paar Sekunden still, in denen ich alle möglichen Szenarien in meinem Kopf durchgehe. Es kann sein, dass sie Lexa akzeptieren, aber auch nicht, weil sie eine Frau und ein Vampir ist. Mein Herz macht einen Sprung bei dem Gedanken, dass sie Lexa nicht akzeptieren könnten, denn ich will sie in meinem Leben haben, auch weiterhin. Als die Dunkelhaarige neben mir gerade anfangen will zu reden, komme ich ihr zu vor.

„Das ist mein Date.“ Die beiden schauen mich irritiert an. „Ich meine, das ist Lexa. Und wir waren gerade auf einem Date.“

Es ist ein paar Sekunden still, in denen Lexa automatisch nach meiner Hand greift und mich damit beruhigt. Raven und Octavia starren uns immer noch an, als wären wir von einem anderen Stern oder gerade aus einer Torte gesprungen. Dann aber lacht Raven und kommt zu uns, sie schlägt mir auf die Schulter und hält Lexa ihre Hand hin.

„Ich bin Raven, schön dich kennenzulernen Lexi.“ Lexa knurrt leise.

„Lexa Woods. Und ganz meinerseits.“

„Endlich Clarke.“ Staunend beobachte ich Octavia, die aufspringt und ebenfalls zu uns kommt. „Wurde Zeit, dass du endlich mit der Wahrheit rausrückst, wir wissen es schon seit Jahren.“

„Was?“

„Hi, ich bin Octavia.“ Sie ignoriert mich einfach, worauf ich schnaufe.

„Schön dich kennenzulernen.“ Sagt Lexa höflich, bevor sie wieder nach meiner Hand greift.

„Ok, wir warten dann drinnen.“ 

Raven und Octavia verschwinden so schnell kichernd im Haus, dass ich mich frage ob sie nun durch den Handschlag ebenfalls zu Vampiren geworden sind. Als ich mich zu Lexa drehe, grinst diese mich breit an.

„Was?“

„Du hast es nicht verheimlicht. Also nicht alles.“

„Dass du ein Vampir bist müssen sie noch nicht wissen.“

„Verstehe.“ Langsam greift sie auch nach meiner anderen Hand. „Danke für den schönen Abend Clarke. Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nochmal ausführen kann.“

„Ich denke ich wäre dann an der Reihe, oder?“

„Wie du magst.“ Wir grinsen uns an, bevor ich mich räuspere.

„Danke für den Abend Lexa, es war wirklich wunderschön.“

Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, aber ich will mehr. In mir brennt ein Feuer, ich will Lexa so nah es nur geht spüren, sie am liebsten nicht mehr gehenlassen. Gerade als sie einen Schritt nach hinten gehen will ziehe ich sie wieder an mich heran und lege sofort eine Hand in ihren Nacken.

„Bist du sicher?“

„Bist du?“ entgegne ich.

„Ich will es nur richtig machen, und nicht zu früh.“ Flüstert sie, ihr warmer Atem auf meiner Haut lässt einen Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen.

„Ich will es.“

Keine Sekunde später greift Lexa sanft an meine Wange und ihre Lippen liegen auf meinen. Es ist so süß und unschuldig, so sanft und vorsichtig, dass ich mich automatisch in sie lehne und gegen sie schmelze. Ich spüre sie Lächeln als wir uns voneinander lösen, bevor ich sie erneut küsse.

„Wow…“ flüstere ich, als wir uns voneinander lösen.

„Schlaf gut, Clarke.“ Lexa lächelt als sie mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.

„Gute Nacht Lexa.“

Breit lächelnd gehe ich in die Wohnung, wo Raven und Octavia schon wie Detektive an der Tür stehen.

„Was zum Teufel habt ihr hier gemacht?“ frage ich als ich Raven mit meinem Portmonee schlage.

„Ruhig Rambo! Wir haben euch im Restaurant gesehen.“

„Was?“

„Es gibt dort Fenster, weißt du.“

Ich lasse mich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen, Jeff scheint zum Glück schon im Bett zu sein.

„Magst du sie?“ höre ich Octavia Fragen, die mich erwartungsvoll ansieht.

„Ich mag sie. Sie ist perfekt.“

Die beiden werfen sich einen Blick zu bevor sie loslachen und ich anfange, sie mit den Sofakissen zu schlagen und zu bewerfen.


	23. Vampire 4/4

 Lexa

/ Heute /

Ich habe meinen schönsten Blazer rausgeholt, den Clarke über alles liebt. Dazu trage ich die Hose, von der sie meint, dass mein Arsch einfach nur bombastisch aussieht. Erst habe ich das Wort nicht verstanden und war verwirrt, aber sie hat mich dann freundlicherweise aufgeklärt. 

Nervös warte ich vor meinem Auto auf die Liebe meines Lebens, die noch in unserer Penthouse Wohnung ist und sich fertigmacht für unser Date. Als ich leise Schritte wahrnehme drehe ich mich um, mein Atem stockt, denn Clarke sieht unfassbar aus. Sie trägt ein kurzes, schwarzes Kleid ohne Träger und High Heels, ihre Haare sind zu einem Zopf zusammengemacht aber ein paar Strähnen wellen sich um ihr perfektes Gesicht. Als sie mich sieht grinst sie breit und steht innerhalb von einer Sekunde aufgrund ihres Speeds vor mir.

„Den R8?“ fragt sie grinsend und tippt auf das Auto in meinem Rücken.

„Ich will dich beeindrucken.“

„Nach drei Jahren noch?“ sie lacht und greift nach meinen Händen. „Aber es gefällt mir.“

Grinsend halte ich ihr die Tür auf, bevor ich selber einsteige und Richtung Restaurant fahre. Natürlich ist es das wunderschöne Restaurant in dem wir auch zu unserem ersten Date waren. Clarke lächelt glücklich als ich sie auf die große Terrasse führe, wo tatsächlich nur ein einziger Tisch ist.

„Ich habe den Inhaber manipuliert.“ Erkläre ich leise. „Er hat auch einen speziellen Cocktail angefertigt.“

„Mmmm…“ Clarke leckt sich über die Lippen, bevor ich ihr den Stuhl zurechtrücke und sie sich setzt. „Ist es das was ich denke?“

„Warte ab.“ Ich zwinkere ihr zu, gerade als der ebenfalls manipulierte Kellner kommt und uns zwei blutrote Cocktails vor die Nase stellt.

Clarke und ich verfallen sofort in angenehme und ruhige Gespräche, es ist wie am ersten Tag, beim ersten Date, nur, dass wir uns inzwischen wirklich in und auswendig kennen.

Nach einem wunderbaren essen, wo wir unsere Hände nicht voneinander lassen konnten, sitzen wir nun noch entspannt auf der großen Terrasse. Im Hintergrund läuft leise Musik und vor uns ist die Skyline der Stadt zu sehen. Ich grinse als ich auf die Uhr gucke und mich dann zu Clarke drehe, die im Anblick versunken zu sein scheint.

„Hoffentlich ist das nicht zu viel…“ denke ich laut, sofort schaut sie mich an.

„Was meinst du?“

Im nächsten Moment hört man die ersten Feuerwerke, ihr Mund klappt auf. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, in denen sie das Feuerwerk bestaunt, bevor sie loslacht und nach meiner Hand greift.

„Lex, das ist so süß!“ ich lache verlegen und schaue ebenfalls auf die kleinen Explosionen am Himmel „Nur… du musst nicht so ein großes Ding daraus machen.“

„Mating ist wie heiraten, Clarke. Es soll einer der schönsten Tage in deinem Leben sein.“ Sie lächelt, bevor sie aufsteht und Millisekunden später auf meinem Schoss sitzt.

„Danke Lex. Es ist wunderschön. Klischee, aber wunderschön.“

/ / / / /

Ich lache laut und falle auf die Couch zurück, während Clarke mich noch irritiert ansieht.

„Was denn? Darf man das nicht fragen?“

„Natürlich süße.“ Langsam setze ich mich wieder auf und wische die Tränen weg. „Aber es gibt dafür keine Standardprozedur oder sowas. Wir machen es wie wir es gerne wollen.“

„Ach wir machen es?“ bei ihrem dunklen Ton verstumme ich sofort.

„Wie auch immer wir wollen…“ Sie grinst und rutscht auf dem Sofa hin und her, ich weiß sofort was los ist und greife nach ihrer Hand. „Möchtest du dich umziehen süße?“

„Oh Gott sei Dank!“

Ein paar Minuten später habe ich meinen Blazer auf einen Stuhl gefaltet und die ersten Knöpfe meiner Bluse aufgemacht. Genau als ich mich umdrehe steht Clarke nur mit einem weißen T-Shirt vor mir, sichtlich ohne BH.

„Wow.“

„Gefällt’s dir?“

„Ja… aber wie soll ich mich so zurückhalten?“ sie grinst verführerisch und kommt auf mich zu.

„Wer sagt, dass du dich zurückhalten sollst?“

„Fuck, Clarke.“

„Oh ich bitte darum.“

Nach einem kurzen Lächeln ziehe ich sie in meinen Arm und küsse sie leidenschaftlich. Dabei fühlt sich ihre weiche Haut heißer an als sonst, ihre Lippen sanfter. Ich hebe sie vorsichtig hoch und setze sie neben mich aufs Sofa. Sie will protestieren, als ich mich von ihr löse, aber ich werfe ihr einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

„Clarke, bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?“

„Baby.“ Sie klingt außer Atem, als sie sich aufrechter hinsetzt. „Du hast mich nach nur einem Jahr zu einem Vampir gemacht, nachdem ich dich sechs Monate angefleht habe…“ ich nicke und schaue sie weiter erwartungsvoll an. „Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, du bist mein Leben. Glaub mir, ich will es.“

„Ok.“ Ich muss schwer schlucken, damit die Tränen meinen Augen nicht entweichen. „Ich liebe dich.“

Vorsichtig drücke ich sie auf dem Sofa nach hinten und lege mich auf sie. Zuerst küsse ich sie leidenschaftlich, bis ich merke, dass die Anspannung ihren Körper verlässt. Auch ich bin verdammt aufgeregt, denn ich habe es natürlich selbst noch nie gemacht. Clarke stöhnt leise in meinen Mund und drückt sich mir entgegen, das sehe ich als das perfekte Zeichen und den perfekten Moment. Ich lasse meine Lippen über ihre Haut gleiten, von ihrem Kiefer bis zu ihrem Hals. Automatisch lehnt Clarke ihren Kopf zur Seite, damit ich besseren Zugang habe.

„Sicher?“ frage ich mit einem Kuss auf ihren Hals.

„Ja! Mach es Lexa!“

Ich kneife die Augen zu, als ich meine Fangzähne in ihre Haut ramme. Erst ist es wie immer, mir stöhnt Blut entgegen, aber dann konzentriere ich mich und schieße etwas von meinem Gift in die Wunde, sofort stöhnt Clarke auf. In mir entsteht ein ganzes Feuerwerk aus Glücksgefühlen und Leidenschaft, meine Hände wandern an ihre Hüfte und ihren Nacken, damit sie bloß nah bei mir bleibt. Als ich mich nach ein paar weiteren Momenten von ihr löse sind die Bisswunden noch da, zwischen ihnen ist eine Linie entstanden, die die beiden Punkte miteinander verbindet.

„Wow… Lex?“ ich hebe langsam den Kopf. „Das war unglaublich.“

Ich nicke, bevor ich versuche mich zu beruhigen, denn die ganzen Emotionen bringen mich fast wieder dazu, zu weinen.

„Jetzt ich?“ ich nicke, bevor Clarke mich vorsichtig nach hinten drückt. „Was muss ich tun?“

„Konzentrier dich auf deine Gefühle…“ ich streichle über ihren Hals und grinse stolz. „Dann lässt du etwas Gift in die Wunde, den Rest kann ich dir nicht mehr genau sagen. Aber du wirst es merken.“

Nach einem nicken küsst Clarke mich am Hals, ich merke wie sehr es entspannt und lege meine Hände sanft auf ihren Rücken. Nach ein paar Küssen spüre ich ihre scharfen Zähne, wie sie in mich eindringen, und muss sofort stöhnen.

„Gut so.“ keuche ich heraus, das Gefühl ist jetzt schon unfassbar gut.

Clarke saugt erst etwas an mir, bevor ich ihr Gift in meinem Körper spüre. Es ist als hätte ich zwei Herzen in meiner Brust, ich spüre ihre Gefühle und Gedanken so stark, als wären sie meine. Clarke greift ebenfalls an meine Hüfte und hält mich fest, als sie noch ein paar Sekunden weitermacht.

Als sie sich löst sieht sie mich genauso außer Atem an wie ich sie. Wir suchen in den Augen des anderen nach einer Erklärung, denn das was gerade passiert ist war unfassbar. Vorsichtig ziehe ich Clarke zu mir und setze mich auf, bevor ich sie nah an mich drücke und mein Gesicht in ihre Haare vergrabe. Direkt spüre ich die Ruhe, die Liebe. Automatisch fange ich an zu schnurren, was Clarke nun aus ihrer Trance wirft.

„Muss es sich so anfühlen? So… intensiv?“

„Ja…“ flüstere ich, bevor ich wieder an ihr rieche.

„Was machst du da?“

„Probier‘ es.“ Sie lehnt sich in mich und schnurrt ebenfalls nach ein paar Sekunden, bei ihr hört es sich so süß an. „Das ist wie wir uns Kraft geben, der Duft des Anderen.“

Wir sitzen ein paar Minuten dort, oder sogar Stunden, ich kann es nicht mal sagen. Die leise Musik im Hintergrund macht alles noch romantischer. Als wir uns dann nach hinten lehnen haben wir beide ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Clarke streichelt durch mein Gesicht, bevor sie mich sanft küsst und dann breit grinst.

„Ich spüre es.“

„Was meinst du?“ frage ich unschuldig.

„Du denkst an Sex…“

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, bevor ich sie in die Luft schmeiße, aufstehe und wieder auffange. Sie lacht laut als sie sich an mir festkrallt, während ich Richtung Schlafzimmer gehe.

„Du hast sowas von Recht.“ Murmele ich noch, bevor ich reingehe und die Tür mit meinem Fuß zuknalle.


	24. Resident Evil 1/15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wird ohne jegliche Erinnerungen wach, in einer Stadt in der sie nichts wiedererkennt und niemand mehr lebt, stattdessen scheinen die Toten die Straßen zu beherrschen.

Ich sehe nur ein grelles weiß, höre ein Piepen und fühle kalten Stoff auf meiner Haut. Irritiert versuche ich mich zu bewegen, dabei bohren sich die Nadeln in meinen Armen noch mehr in meine Haut. Ich stöhne leise vor Schmerzen und öffne meine Augen, ich liege in einem Krankenhaus, alles weiß und steril. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln bringt meinen Magen dazu sich umzudrehen, ich mag es definitiv nicht hier. 

„Hallo?“ frage ich, meine Stimme leise und kratzig.

Ich schaue mich um, aber hier scheint niemand zu sein. Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf, vor mir ist eine Tür mit einer kleinen Glasscheibe, auf dem Flur ist es stockdunkel. Wo bin ich und warum bin ich hier? Was ist passiert? Ich bin nur in ein weißes Nachthemd gehüllt, welches die Kälte kaum aufhält. Ohne weiter nachzudenken greife ich an die Nadeln in meinem Arm und ziehe sie raus. Noch auf wackligen Beinen laufe ich zu einem Schrank und grinse, als ich ein paar Pflaster finde.

„Ok, jetzt raus hier.“ Flüstere ich, als ich zur Tür gehe.

Ich öffne sie und schaue nach links und rechts, nirgendwo ist jemand, das Licht ist aus aber flackert immer wieder. Das ist ziemlich komisch für ein Krankenhaus, hier müsste es von Krankenschwester und Patienten nur so wimmeln. Ich schlucke schwer als ich eine Art Stöhnen vom anderen Ende des Flures höre. Zurzeit kann ich nicht mal sagen ob das gerade ein Traum oder Realität ist. Ich würde mich doch erinnern, wenn ich einen Unfall hatte, oder? Vorsichtig gehe ich ein paar Schritte über den Flur, nah an der Wand entlang.

„Hallo?“ frage ich erneut, aber ich bekomme keine Antwort.

Als ich durch die zerschossene Glastür aus dem Gebäude gehe sehe ich erst das ganze Ausmaß. Die Gebäude um mich herum sind zerstört, brennen und überall liegt Dreck und Scherben. Ich stolpere zu einem Polizeiauto und atme erleichtert durch, als die Tür auf ist. Sofort greife ich ins Handschuhfach und ziehe eine kleine Pistole hervor, so kann ich mich wenigstens verteidigen. Mit zitternden Händen gehe ich weiter die Straße entlang, auf der Suche nach Leben.

/ / / / / 

Ich bin gefühlt Stunden unterwegs, dabei habe ich kein Mensch, kein Tier, kein Lebenszeichen gesehen. Es ist wirklich komisch, die Stadt sieht aus als wäre sie bewohnt gewesen, vielleicht bis vor ein paar Tagen noch. Immer wieder höre ich Geräusche um mich herum, was mich unheimlich verunsichert. Zusätzlich ziehen Wolken über mir auf, was mich mit den Augen rollen lässt. Als ich eine Kirche sehe renne ich fast schon dort hin, in der Hoffnung, dort Schutz zu finden. Ich drücke die schwere Holztür auf und falle, als sie plötzlich aufgerissen wird.

„Fuck!“ bringe ich noch im Fallen heraus.

Ich höre ein Klicken über mir und weiß genau, dass es sich um eine Waffe handelt, die vermutlich gerade auf mich gerichtet ist.

„Sie ist keiner von denen!“ höre ich dann eine Frau rufen. „Raven nimm die Waffe runter!“

Langsam traue ich mich hochzuschauen, vor mir steht eine Frau mit dunklen Haaren die zu einem Zopf zusammengemacht sind, sie hat eine schwarze Weste an und ein Top darunter, dazu eine Jeans. Sie sieht mich mit einem finsteren Blick an, aber dann senkt sie ihre Waffe und schließt die Tür hinter mir, während ich etwas von ihr wegkrieche.

„Ganz ruhig.“ Ich schaue zu der anderen Frau, die mich gerade noch verteidigt hat. „Wir tun dir nichts. Geht’s dir gut? Bist du gebissen worden?“

Ich mustere sie, sie hat dieselbe schwarze Weste an, darunter allerdings ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift ‚Daddy’s Girl‘ und eine schwarze Hose. Ich fühle eine unglaubliche Ruhe die von ihr abstrahlt, als würde sie damit meinen Herzschlag beruhigen und mir klarmachen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

„Gebissen?!“ frage ich irritiert.

„Ja Prinzessin.“ Fängt die andere Frau wieder an, ich glaube ihr Name war Raven. „Von diesen Viechern. Wo warst du bitte die letzten Tage?!“

„Rae bitte.“ Sagt die Andere, als ich nur mit offenem Mund starre. „Das ist Raven und ich bin Octavia, komm her.“

Sie hilft mir langsam hoch, dabei will ich nach der Waffe greifen, die ich verloren habe, aber Raven stellt ihren Fuß darauf. Ich rolle mit den Augen und lege meine Arme um meinen Körper, da ich wirklich nicht viel anhabe und mich auch ziemlich unwohl fühle. 

„Wieso siehst du so aus wie du aussiehst?“

„Ich ehm… bin in einem Krankenhaus aufgewacht und hab keine Erinnerungen mehr an das was vorher war. Nur dieses Krankenhaus und… dass niemand mehr da ist.“

„Mmmm. Und wie heißt du?“

„Clarke.“ Platzt es sofort aus mir heraus. 

„Na immerhin weißt du deinen Namen noch, super.“ Raven rollt mit den Augen und greift nach meiner Waffe. „Die kriegst du wieder wenn ich weiß, dass du mir nicht in den Rücken schießt.“

Ich höre ein seufzen von Octavia, welche Raven mit einem bösen Blick fixiert, als diese sich etwas von uns entfernt und die Waffe in ihren Gürtel steckt.

„Also… Viecher? Bisse?“ frage ich ungeduldig.

„Komm setz dich und trink was, dann erzähle ich es dir.“ Ich folge ihr und trinke beinahe die ganze Flasche Wasser in einem auf.

„Danke.“ Keuche ich heraus und schenke ihr ein Lächeln.

„Gerne… also, kennst du die Umbrella Corporation?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Es ist ein riesiger Konzern der biologische Waffen entwickelt. Sie haben ein Untergrundlabor unter Raccoon City.“ Als ich eine Augenbraue hochziehe lacht sie. „Du kennst die Stadt hier nicht?!“

„Ehrlich gesagt nein, nie gehört. Ich dachte ich komme aus Australien...“ flüstere ich nachdenklich, schließlich habe ich einen Akzent.

„Hört man.“ Sie zwinkert und reicht mir einen Apfel, in den ich gierig beiße.

„Auf jeden Fall ist eine dieser Waffen außer Kontrolle geraten. Alle in diesem Labor sind gestorben, aber nicht Tod geblieben.“

„Du meinst… Zombies?“

„Wuuuh!“ hören wir durch den ganzen Raum. „10 Punkte für Blondi!“ schreit Raven, worauf Octavia ihr die leere Flasche an den Kopf wirft.

„Ja, sowas meine ich.“ Sagt sie dann und atmet tief durch. „Sie sind langsam, aber wenn es viele sind hat man verloren. Und wenn sie einen beißen…“

„Oh, ich verstehe.“

In meinem Kopf rattert es, denn nichts von all dem macht Sinn. Wieso kenne ich diese Stadt nicht, wie nur bin ich hier hingekommen? Und wo ist meine Familie? Habe ich überhaupt eine? Ich beiße in den Apfel und genieße den süßen Geschmack, dabei schaue ich zu Raven, die vor sich hin summt.

„Und wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?“ frage ich dann leise.

„Naja…“ fängt Octavia an und kratzt sich am Kopf. „Wir alle haben eine ähnliche Geschichte. Ich habe Raven einen Tag nach dem Ausbruch kennengelernt. Sie wusste nicht wie sie hierhin gekommen ist, dachte sie wäre nach einer Partynacht verloren gegangen.“

Das ist nun wirklich komisch, denn vielleicht gibt es einen Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden und mir. Als Raven plötzlich lacht frage ich mich, ob ich das laut ausgesprochen habe.

„Und du?“ frage ich dann erneut.

„Naja ich weiß ebenfalls nicht mehr viel, kann mich nur noch an ein paar Tage erinnern und dass mein Bruder für Umbrella arbeitet.“

„Wo ist er jetzt?“ sie schluckt schwer und schaut auf den Boden.

„Ich weiß es nicht, hoffentlich noch am Leben.“

Gerade als ich fragen will, ob die beiden eventuell etwas zum Anziehen für mich haben, hören wir einen lauten Knall vom anderen Ende der Kirche. Raven springt sofort auf und rennt dort hin, dabei ist sie meiner Meinung nach schneller als ein normaler Mensch. Ich schlucke schwer als Octavia mich hochzieht und mit mir zusammen in eine Ecke der Kirche geht, in der wir geschützt sind. Ich spüre wieder diese Liebe und Ruhe um mich herum, dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass es von Octavia kommt, wie auch immer das geht.

„Was ist das?“ flüstere ich.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Antwortet sie leise.

Dann sehen wir Raven zurück in den Raum kommen mit Panik in den Augen. 

„Sie sind hier! Wir müssen raus!“ augenblicklich fangen meine Hände an zu zittern.

Octavia reißt mich an der Hand hinter sich her und raus in den Regen, es ist inzwischen bitterkalt. Wir laufen über ein paar kleine Schotterwege, dabei ist Raven vor uns und hält ihre Waffe fest in ihrer rechten Hand. Plötzlich sehe ich sie, diese Viecher, Zombies. Sie kommen von rechts, von einer großen Wiese, es müssen ungefähr 30 sein. Ihre Klamotten sind zerrissen, die Haut blass und die Augen leuchten leicht rot.

„Da lang!“ wir rennen Raven hinterher in eine Nebenstraße.

Wir laufen weiter bis wir plötzlich einen Zaun sehen, über den wir garantiert nicht springen können. Mein Blick fällt zurück, die Zombies stolpern inzwischen auf uns zu, wir sitzen in der Falle. Raven beginnt auf ein paar zu schießen, die auf den Boden fallen, einige stehen sogar wieder auf. Ich verstecke mich hinter Octavia, mein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass ich es hören kann. Gerade als ich denke, dass wir hier nun sterben, höre ich ein lautes Motorgeräusch. Ich drehe mich um und schaue durch den Zaun, dort sehe ich ein einzelnes Licht, ein Motorrad, welches auf uns zufährt. Staunend sehe ich dabei zu, wie die Person das Motorrad auf eine Rampe lenkt und somit über den Zaun springt, sie landet direkt vor den Zombies.

„Fuck! Wo kommst du denn her?“ fragt Raven geschockt.

Die Person zieht zwei Gewehre hervor und schießt ein paar Mal in die Menge, jetzt steht keiner der Zombies mehr auf. Ich schlucke und verstecke mich weiter hinter Octavia, die genau wie ich am ganzen Körper zittert. 

„Ok, nicht, dass ich das nicht cool fand…“ beginnt Raven erneut, worauf Octavia sich eine Hand vor die Stirn schlägt. „Aber wer zum Teufel bist du?!“

Ich höre ein leise, kratziges und tiefes Lachen, ein Frauenlachen und oh man, es ist wunderschön. Die Frau zieht sich den Helm ab und lange, dunkle Locken kommen zum Vorscheinen. Sie fährt sich einmal durch die Haare und steigt langsam von ihrem Gefährt.

„Mein Name ist Lexa. Und bitte gerne.“ Sie zeigt auf die Zombies, was ein kleines Lachen von mir erbt.

Augenblicklich dreht sie sich um und ihr Blick trifft meinen. Sofort ist es als wäre die Welt um uns herum stehengeblieben. Ich kann sie nur noch ansehen, diese wunderschönen, strahlenden, grünen Augen, der perfekte Kiefer, die vollen Lippen, irgendwas zieht mich wie automatisch zu dieser Frau. 

„Ah ja, danke.“ Unterbricht Raven uns dann. „Ich war etwas abgelenkt von der ganzen ‚ich-springe-über-einen-Zaun-mit-einem-fucking-Motorrad-Situation‘!“

„Ja.“ Beginnt Lexa langsam. „Ich habe euch von weitem gesehen und dachte etwas Hilfe könnte nicht schaden.“ Ihre Stimme ist so heiß, dass mir ein Schauer über den Rücken lauft.

Beinahe sofort landet ihr Blick wieder auf mir. Er brennt sich so in meinen Kopf, dass ich meine Arme verschränke, weil ich mich so verwundbar fühle. Erst als Octavia sich vor mir bewegt schaue ich von Lexa zu ihr, sie streckt ihre Hand aus.

„Ich bin Octavia. Und danke für… naja das alles hier.“ Lexa nimmt vorsichtig ihre Hand und nickt ihr zu, dabei haben die beiden ziemlich intensiven Blickkontakt. „Ach und das ist Raven, sie ist nur zu unhöflich um sich vorzustellen.“

Raven lacht und winkt ab, dabei fixiert Lexa sie mit einem prüfenden Blick. Als Raven zu ihr schaut geben die beiden sich die Hand, ich bin fast schon eifersüchtig, dass auch die beiden so lange Blickkontakt halten. Langsam gehe ich ein paar Schritte, Lexas Kopf fliegt wieder zu mir, sie lächelt etwas und kommt ebenfalls auf mich zu.

„Hi ehm, ich bin Clarke. Und ich bin froh, dass du uns gesehen hast.“ Ich lächle verlegen, weil sie mich so nervös macht.

Lexa geht die fehlenden Schritte auf mich zu, dabei kann ich nur staunen. Sie trägt eine schwarze Jeans, ein weißes T-Shirt und eine Lederjacke darüber, die einfach nur atemberaubend an ihr aussieht. Ihre Haare sind inzwischen ebenfalls nass vom Regen, was sie noch sexy’er macht. Von nahem strahlen ihre Augen sogar noch mehr, so ein angenehmes Grün habe ich selten gesehen. Erst als Raven neben mir leise lacht und schnauft fliege ich aus den Gedanken und strecke meine Hand aus. Lexa schluckt schwer, bevor sie den Handschlag annimmt, sofort fährt ein Elektroschock durch meinen Körper, den sie wohl auch gemerkt haben muss, denn sie schüttelt kurz mit dem Kopf.

„Schön dich kennenzulernen, Clarke.“ Sie leckt sich über die Lippen und schaut an mir herunter, ich bin immer noch in Trance davon, wie sie meinen Namen gesagt hat. „Wieso trägst du so wenig? Ist das… die neue Mode?!“

„Nein!“ lache ich und schaue selbst an mir herunter. „Ich bin so aufgewacht…“ weiter rede ich nicht, aber in ihren Augen sehe ich Verständnis.

Sie nickt und zieht sich die Lederjacke aus, sofort weht mir ein Duft entgegen, der mich fast zum Schnurren bringt. Sie kommt einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und legt mir die Jacke um die Schultern, dabei habe ich ohne es zu wollen den Atem angehalten.

„Danke…“

„Dort drüben ist ein Klamottenladen, vielleicht sollten wir den mal besuchen.“ Ich nicke hektisch.

„Du willst mitkommen?“ fragt Octavia, die inzwischen wieder nah neben Raven steht, sieht aus als würden die beiden sich recht nahe stehen.

„Warum nicht? Ich kann euch helfen und ihr mir Gesellschaft bieten.“

„Und was sagt uns, dass du uns nicht im Schlaf tötest?“ fragt Raven und spielt dabei mit einem Messer in ihrer Hand.

„Du weißt es.“ Erwidert Lexa kühl, als Raven dann nickt bin ich endgültig verwirrt.

„Ok dann los!“ sagt Octavia aufgeregt.

Langsam gehe ich hinter den beiden her, während Lexa ihr Motorrad schiebt. Es sieht aus als wäre das gar kein Problem für sie, als würde es nichts wiegen. Nach ein paar Metern lasse ich mich etwas zurückfallen um neben ihr zu laufen. Ich spüre ihre Blicke, die sich in meinen Körper brennen und ziehe ihre Lederjacke näher an mich heran, welche mich unheimlich gut wärmt.

„Wohnst du hier? Ich meine hast… früher… bevor das hier passiert ist?“ sie grinst und schaut nach vorne auf Octavia und Raven.

„Ich habe hier gearbeitet, bei Umbrella.“ Meine Augen werden weit, aber ich schweige. „Als das alles hier den Bach runtergegangen ist, wollte ich abhauen, aber nicht ohne nochmal nach meiner Freundin zu schauen.“

„Und dann?“ sie schluckt schwer.

„Sie war nicht mehr da…“ antwortet sie kalt.

Ich merke aber, dass sie nicht mehr darüber reden will und folge Raven und Octavia schweigend bis zum Laden. Als wir in den Raum treten schauen wir uns erst aufmerksam um, aber wir sind tatsächlich alleine. Jeder von uns schnappt sich sofort einen Rucksack und füllt ihn mit Klamotten, dabei gleitet mein Blick zu Lexa. Sie zieht gerade ihr T-Shirt aus und steht plötzlich nur in einem schwarzen BH vor mir, ich schlucke schwer. Als würde sie es ahnen sieht sie eine Sekunde später zu mir und grinst. Ich laufe rot an und beschäftige mich weiter damit, das schöne Oberteil vor mir in meiner Größe zu finden.

Nachdem wir alles gepackt haben, habe ich eine Jeans, ein T-Shirt und eine blaue Lederjacke angezogen, Lexas habe ich nur ungerne abgegeben. Sie trägt inzwischen wieder etwas, eine schwarze Bluse und darüber diese sexy Lederjacke.

„Du bist unanständig.“ Höre ich Raven nah hinter mir, sofort schrecke ich hoch.

„Was meinst du?“ kann sie Gedanken lesen oder was?

„Dein Blick, du ziehst sie damit aus.“ Ich schubse sie leicht und greife mit roten Wangen nach meinem Rucksack.

„Wir sollten aus der Stadt verschwinden. Umbrella hat zwar die Grenzen abgeriegelt, aber ich kenne ein paar Schlupflöcher.“ Wir alle nicken und folgen ihr wieder in den Regen. 

Sie gibt uns allen noch ein Messer, dazu gibt mir Raven endlich meine Waffe zurück. Als ich in den zweiten Rucksack auf Lexas Motorrad blicke sehe ich jede Menge Waffen darin, sie scheint vorgesorgt zu haben.

„Bleib in meiner Nähe, ai hodnes.“

„Was?!“ frage ich verwirrt.

„Ich meine… bleib in meiner Nähe. Ok?“ stammelt sie und schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Klar, ok…“

Aus irgendeinem Grund weiß ich, was diese Worte bedeuten, eine Wärme bildet sich in meiner Brust. Ich ignoriere es aber und laufe eng neben Lexa, als wir durch die leeren Straßen schlendern.


	25. Resident Evil 2/15

Der Regen prasselt inzwischen so stark auf die Erde hinab, dass wir beschlossen haben irgendwo Pause zu machen. Zusätzlich ist es Stockdunkel, da die meisten Lichter in der Stadt ausgefallen sind. Ich versuche mich krampfhaft an irgendein Gebäude zu erinnern, irgendetwas aus der Stadt, aber nichts.

„Nach oben.“ Lexa zeigt auf ein Gebäude neben uns. „Höher ist besser.“ 

Wir rennen schnell in die Lobby des Hauses, Raven geht mit ihrer Waffe voraus, während ich nah bei Lexa bleibe, wie sie es wollte. Raven nickt nach ihrem Rundgang, worauf wir ihr zum Aufzug folgen und warten.

„Was zum- was soll denn das?“ wir folgen Ravens Blick zu Lexa, die noch immer ihr Motorrad neben sich hat, das habe ich nicht mal bemerkt.

„Was denn? Ich lasse sie nicht hier draußen!“

„Oh Gott!“ stöhnt Raven und rollt dramatisch mit den Augen.

Ich muss lachen, worauf ich auch Lexa ein leichtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht bekommt. Ist das immer, wenn sie mein Lachen hört?

„Sie?“ fragt Octavia, als der Aufzug endlich ankommt.

„Sie heißt Costia, wie eine gute Freundin.“

„Wo ist sie jetzt?“ frage ich als wir in den Aufzug steigen, zusammen mit dem schwarzen Motorrad.

„Vermutlich Tod.“ Antwortet Lexa kalt und schluckt schwer.

„Sorry.“

„Schon gut ai- Clarke.“

„Hast du gerade ‚ai‘ gesagt?“ fragt Raven und grinst Lexa an. „Was wolltest du noch sagen?“ der Aufzug stoppt, worauf Lexa erleichtert ausatmet.

„Geh vor Raven.“ Sagt sie und drückt die Dunkelhaarige an der Schulter nach vorne.

„Mmmm klar.“ 

Wir schleichen den Flur entlang und sehen auf der anderen Seite zwei Zombies, sie laufen allerdings mehr verwirrt im Kreis, bis sie uns bemerken. Lexa stellt ihr Motorrad ab und hält Raven am Arm fest, als die gerade ihre Waffe ziehen will.

„Waffen sind laut, wir sollten nicht noch mehr anlocken.“ Nach ihrem Nicken zieht die Dunkelhaarige ein Messer aus ihrer Tasche und geht auf die stolpernden Zombies zu.

Mein Mund klappt auf als sie vor ihnen in die Luft springt, etwa einen Meter, und einen der beiden so stark tritt, dass er ein paar Meter nach hinten fliegt. Dem Anderen rammt sie das Messer in den Kopf, sofort sinkt er zu Boden. Sie läuft zum Zweiten und wickelt einen Arm um seinen Nacken, als es knackt sackt er leblos zu Boden. Also so richtig leblos dieses Mal. 

„Ok, weiter geht’s!“ sie reibt sich die Hände und kommt langsam wieder auf uns zu.

„Wow das war… wow.“ Bringt Octavia heraus.

Ich sehe wie Raven sie skeptisch anschaut und schwer schluckt, als würde ihr nicht gefallen wie sehr Octavia das gerade ‚wow‘ fand. Lexa grinst als sie das blutige Messer an einem Tuch abwischt und es wegsteckt. Wir gehen zur Eingangstür der einzigen Wohnung auf diesem Stockwerk, langsam drückt Lexa die Tür auf. Ich bin überrascht, dass sie sich überhaupt so weit von ihrer Costia wegbewegt. Nachdem sie den ganzen Raum und noch mehrere Andere durchsucht hat, kommen wir ebenfalls in die Wohnung. Ich staune nicht schlecht, es ist wunderschön eingerichtet, schlicht aber modern mit einer offenen Küche und einer schwarzen Sofalandschaft.

„Shotgun Schlafzimmer!“ brüllt Raven und geht bereits auf eine der Türen zu.

„Ich bin dabei!“ sagt Octavia sofort und folgt ihr, aber vorher zwinkert sie mir nochmal zu.

Ich lasse meinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und schaue zu Lexa, die gerade ihr Motorrad durch die Tür quetscht.

„Oh echt jetzt?“ sie lacht, aber grinst dann zufrieden als sie die Tür schließt und auf ihr Schätzchen schaut.

„So wird sie nicht geklaut.“ Verteidigt sie sich dann. „Willst du was essen? Trinken? Ich bin sicher hier ist noch was.“

„Danke nein. Mir ist der Appetit vergangen.“ Sie nickt und reißt die Kühlschranktür auf.

„Jawoll!“ sagt sie dann und zieht ein Bier hervor.

Sie öffnet es und nimmt einen großen Schluck, keine zwei Sekunden später kommt Raven durch die noch offene Schlafzimmertür.

„Ich will auch eins!“ Lexa schaut sie eindringlich an, aber die Dunkelhaarige lacht nur. „Es ist sicher noch eins da.“

Sie geht zum Kühlschrank und nimmt sich ein Bier, dabei schaut sie Lexa triumphal an. Irritiert schaue ich nur zwischen den beiden hin und her, durcheinander warum sie so eine komische Art haben miteinander umzugehen. Sie haben sich doch gerade erst kennengelernt, oder? Es wirkt als würden sie sich schon Jahre kennen…

„Du denkst zu laut.“ Ich schaue zu Lexa, die am Küchentresen lehnt und mich mustert.

„Ich frage mich wieso das alles passiert. Und wo es überall schon ist.“ Lüge ich, denn diese Gedanken hatte ich gerade nicht.

„Du meinst den Virus?“

„Es ist ein Virus?“ Lexa nickt und nimmt erneut einen großen Schluck Bier.

Sie zieht ihre Lederjacke aus, wobei ich eine eigenartige Narbe auf ihrem Unterarm sehe. Ich runzle die Stirn, denn dieses kreisförmige Symbol habe ich schon mal irgendwo gesehen. 

„Ist es. Er überträgt sich durch Speichel, also nicht gebissen werden.“

Lexa läuft elegant an mir vorbei, während ich mich an der Sofalehne anlehne und sie beobachte. Sie greift in ihren Rucksack und keine Sekunde später, knöpft sie ihr Hemd auf.

„Wow ehm, du kannst ins Badezimmer gehen, wenn du willst?“ frage ich dann verlegen, dabei will ich doch, dass sie sich hier umzieht.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich es hier tue?“ 

„N… nein. Natürlich nicht.“ Stottere ich heraus.

Lexa nickt, sofort drehe ich mich um und greife in meinen eigenen Rucksack. Ich schaue nochmal zur Schlafzimmertür, die inzwischen aber zu ist.

„Du kannst aber gehen, wenn du willst.“ Ertönt diese sexy Stimme wieder.

Ich drehe mich um und staune nicht schlecht, als Lexa bereits in einem schwarzen T-Shirt und Shorts vor mir steht. Verdammt kurze und verdammt sexy Shorts, die ihre langen Beine zeigen. Ich habe wohl zu sehr gestarrt, denn ich höre ihr Lachen und sehe, wie sie sich aufrecht hinstellt.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“

„Was? Ich meine, nein- ich meine ja- ehm.“ Ich schlage mir eine Hand vor die Stirn und kneife die Augen zu. „Ich meine ich gehe ins Bad, bis gleich.“

Schnell stolpere ich mit meinen Schlafsachen in das kleine Gästebadezimmer. Wieso nur benehme ich mich so, wenn sie um mich herum ist? Ich atme tief durch und wasche mein Gesicht, bevor auch ich mich umziehe. Als ich mein Oberteil gerade überziehen will stockt mir der Atem. Ich stolpere über meine eigenen Schuhe als ich zum Spiegel gehe und auf meinen Arm schaue, denn dort ist dasselbe Symbol, welches Lexa auf ihrem Arm hat. Bei mir scheint es noch nicht so gut verheilt wie bei ihr. Vorsichtig fahre ich mit dem Finger über die Einstichstellen, sofort erscheinen Bilder vor meinen Augen. Ein Mann der auf mich hinunterstarrt, eine riesige Nadel, gefüllt mit blauer und grüner Flüssigkeit. Ich reiße die Augen auf, meine Atmung ist hektisch als ich mich umsehe, aber ich bin noch immer hier.

„Clarke?“ höre ich Lexa durch die Tür. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja ich… bin gleich da.“

Ein paar Minuten später habe ich mich gesammelt und gehe aus dem Raum. Lexa liegt auf dem Sofa, ihre Beine übereinandergeschlagen und ihr Blick auf ein Buch gerichtet. Sie sieht so perfekt aus im Kerzenlicht, wann auch immer sie diese angemacht hat. Ich bemerke die beinahe schon romantische Stimmung im Raum aber verdränge die Gedanken schnell wieder. Mein Blick landet dann auf ihrem Arm, wieder sehe ich diese Einstichstellen.

„Wo hast du das her?“

„Oh das stand im Regal.“

„Nein nicht das Buch, die Einstiche.“ Sie schaut zu mir und folgt meinem Blick auf ihren Arm.

Ich sehe Panik in ihren Augen als sie sich aufsetzt und das Buch zur Seite legt.

„Das erkläre ich dir morgen, in Ordnung? Es ist spät und wir sollten schlafen.“ Nicht ganz befriedigt mit der Antwort will ich protestieren, aber sie lacht leise und stoppt mich damit. „Bitte akzeptiere dieses Mal ein ‚nein‘. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du das sonst nicht machst.“

Ein paar Sekunden schaue ich ihr in die Augen. Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich das Gefühl ihr vertrauen zu können, merke tief in mir, dass sie recht hat. Ich nicke und gehe auf die andere Seite der Couch, wir sitzen nun gegenüber voneinander. Lexa zieht eine Decke an sich heran und wirft sie zu mir.

„Nimm du sie, mir ist immer heiß.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu, sofort spüre ich Hitze an meinem Nacken hochsteigen.

„Danke… und gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht, ai hodnes.“

Anstatt erneut zu fragen, was es bedeutet, lasse ich es nun so stehen. Diese zwei Worte geben mir so viel Wärme und positive Gefühle, dass ich froh bin, dass Lexa sie und nicht meinen Namen gesagt hat. Auch wenn das ebenfalls verdammt sexy klingt und Wärme in meinem Körper entstehen lässt.

„Gute Nacht Lex.“

Ich höre sie scharf einatmen und grinse darüber, dass ich nun auch sie überrascht habe. Kurz darauf falle ich in einen unruhigen, von Albträumen geplagten Schlaf, das einzig Positive darin, die wunderschöne Dunkelhaarige auf ihrem Motorrad.


	26. Resident Evil 3/15

Ich höre ein Rascheln in meiner Nähe, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es nichts Böses ist, dass ich ruhig weiterschlafen kann. Als ich ein Auge öffne sehe ich Lexa zusammen mit Raven und Octavia am Fenster stehen, es müssen gerade mal ein paar Stunden vergangen sein, wie können sie schon wach sein? Sie flüstern, aber ich verstehe kein Wort und schließe meine Augen wieder. 

Als ich ein zweites Mal wirklich wach werde, fühle ich mich beobachtet. Ich runzle die Stirn und höre dieses leise, kratzige, sexy lachen. Mit einem Lächeln öffne ich meine Augen und schaue direkt zu Lexa, welche auf ihrem Teil des Sofas sitzt und zu mir schaut.

„Es ist unhöflich, weißt du.“

„Was?“

„Menschen beim Schlafen zu beobachten.“

„Mmmm, wie kann ich das nur wiedergutmachen?“ fragt sie mit einem zwinkern, sofort drehe ich mein Gesicht weg, weil ich sicher rot anlaufe.

„Was habt ihr heute Nacht besprochen?“ frage ich gähnend als ich mich aufsetze.

Lexas Körper spannt sich an, sie legt das Kissen weg welches sie gerade noch im Arm hatte und steht langsam auf.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du duscht und ich mache dir Frühstück?“

„Ist das deine Art mir zu sagen, dass ich stinke?!“ frage ich irritiert, aber sie lacht nur.

„Nein, ich will nur, dass du gut in den Tag startest.“ Ich nicke nachdenklich.

„Lexa-“

„Und dann reden wir.“ Ich nicke, bevor ich aufstehe und zum Badezimmer stolpere.

Als ich eine halbe Stunde später aus dem Zimmer komme höre ich flüstern aus der Küche. Noch immer müde und in Gedanken über meine Vergangenheit versunken gehe ich zu den Dreien, die sofort verstummen, als sie mich sehen. Beinahe sofort springt Lexa zum Kühlschrank, das waren locker drei Meter, wie geht das? Sie zieht drei Teller hervor und stellt sie vor mich. Während ich noch darüber staune, dass sie ein Sandwich, Obst und einen kleinen Salat für mich vorbereitet hat, steht nun auch ein frischer Kaffee vor mir.

„L… Lexa. Das hätte doch nicht sein müssen.“ Sie sieht mich etwas verlegen an und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

„Doch, du hast es verdient.“

Raven stöhnt frustriert neben uns, Octavia sitzt auf ihrem Schoß und lacht leise. Ich muss inzwischen auch schon rot im Gesicht sein, weil ich so überwältigt davon bin.

„Ist alles ok? Magst du das nicht?“ sie schaut mit großen Augen auf den Teller.

„Nein! Also doch!“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und greife nach dem Sandwich. „Es ist perfekt Lexa, danke.“

Nachdem sie mich stolz angelächelt hat schaue ich wieder zu den beiden Turteltauben neben uns, die sich beinahe schon zu verliebt ins Ohr flüstern.

„Also…“ fange ich dann an, nachdem ich ein paar Bissen gegessen habe. „Wie ist das nun mit dem… Ganzen hier?“

„Iss erstmal.“ Lexa lehnt sich vor mir auf den Tresen und lächelt mich an. „Danach reden wir.“

„Ok Lex.“ Dieses Mal fühle ich eine Welle von Verwirrung, wieder von Octavias Seite, dabei haben sich Raven und Lexas Körper angespannt. „Stimmt was nicht?“ frage ich, aber alle winken ab.

Etwas später sitze ich mit Octavia zusammen auf dem Sofa, Raven neben ihr auf einem Sessel und Lexa vor mir. Ich bin etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass sie nicht neben mir sitzt, ich liebe es so sehr ihr Parfüm zu riechen.

„Lasst uns lieber anfangen.“ Sagt Raven und rollt mit den Augen. „Bevor noch jemand vor Erregtheit und Liebe zerspringt.“

„Ok.“ Lexa setzt sich aufrecht hin, mein Blick fällt auf ihren Arm und dieses Symbol.  
„Wo soll ich anfangen?“

„Am Anfang. Oder bei den Einstichen.“

„Ok… ehm…“

„Wir sind Versuchskaninchen gewesen.“ Mein Herz bleibt stehen, ich schaue irritiert zu Raven. „Umbrella hat an uns den T-Virus getestet, der nun gerade die ganze Stadt zerstört.“

„Die Einstiche sind dort, weil sie uns den Virus und den Antivirus gespritzt haben. Viele sind dabei gestorben, aber wir nicht.“ Fährt Lexa fort, ich schaue auf meinen Arm und reibe nervös über die Stelle.

„Ich… verstehe nicht…“

„Der Virus hat sich mit unserem Blut verbunden.“ Erklärt Raven weiter. „Wir sind immun dagegen, woran wir uns erst seit ein paar Stunden wieder erinnern können. Und wir haben dazu noch übermenschliche Kräfte entwickelt und jeder individuelle Fähigkeiten.“

„Kräfte? Fähigkeiten?!“ ich schaue nur noch irritiert zwischen Raven und Lexa hin und her, während Octavia schweigt.

„Clarke, ganz ruhig.“ Lexa lächelt mich an, aber mein Herz schlägt trotzdem noch unfassbar schnell. „Der Grund warum du dich nicht erinnern kannst ist der Virus. Je nach dem wie viel sie uns gespritzt haben, haben wir unser Gedächtnis verloren.“

„Die letzte Dosis war wohl der Hammer.“ Fügt Raven lachend hinzu, aber ich staune nur weiter.

„Die Erinnerungen kommen wieder, aber es dauert. Wir alle kennen uns schon seit Jahren, wir waren alle in diesem Labor, im Hive.“ Sie stoppt kurz und gibt mir Zeit zum Atmen und verarbeiten.

Natürlich verstehe ich, was die beiden mir erzählen, aber es klingt wie aus einem Film. Ich soll mein ganzes Leben nur in einem Labor verbracht haben, immer wieder mit Viren infiziert und das alles überlebt haben? Wo ist dann meine Familie?

„Du hattest keine Familie.“ Geschockt fliegt mein Blick zu Raven. „Sie haben dich ihnen weggenommen, meistens schon sehr früh.“

„Und dann… haben sie uns dort gefangen gehalten.“ Stammele ich, alle Nicken. „Und wir kannten uns?“

„Clarke…“ mein Blick landet wieder auf Lexa, die schwer schluckt. „Wir kannten uns sehr gut, du und ich. Raven und Octavia waren in einem anderen Komplex, aber wir haben viel Zeit zusammen verbracht.“

„Warum erinnere ich mich nicht und du schon?“ 

„Wirst du noch.“

„Und Octavia, du auch?“ sie nickt und zeigt mir ihren Arm, wo ebenfalls die Einstiche zu sehen sind.

„Ok…“ ich blinzle ein paar Mal um zu checken, dass es wirklich die Realität ist, am liebsten würde ich mich kneifen. „Und wieso kommt es mir so vor als könnte Raven meine Gedanken lesen?!“ 

„Weil ich es kann.“ Erwidert sie grinsend, worauf Octavia ihr in die Seite boxt. „Es ist meine Fähigkeit, immerhin etwas was die Drecksfirma mir gegeben hat.“

Ich nicke und schaue zu der Dunkelhaarigen neben mir, von der ich immer wieder diese beruhigenden Emotionen spüre, durch die sich mein Körper entspannt. Sie lächelt mich an und dreht sich ganz zu mir.

„Meine Fähigkeit ist die Emotionen von Anderen zu fühlen und sie zu verändern. Ich bin sicher, das hast du schon ein paar Mal gemerkt.“

„Ja…“ ich lache leise und beiße mir auf die Lippe.

„Lexa?“ frage ich dann.

„Ich bin stark, wohl das stärkste ‚Projekt‘ was Umbrella entwickelt hat. Schneller, Spritziger und Kampfstark. Und ich ahne Dinge voraus, nicht oft aber manchmal.“

„Wie wir in der Gasse?“ frage ich leise, sofort nickt sie.

„Ich habe gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, habe euch irgendwie vor meinen Augen gesehen. Es kommt aber wirklich nicht oft vor.“

Es ist ein paar Sekunden still, in denen ich das alles nochmal verarbeite. Ich dachte ich wäre ein normaler Mensch, in einer normalen Stadt, mit normalen Freunden und Hobbys. Stattdessen scheint alles anders zu sein, dunkler als ich es mir vorstellen kann. Ich kneife die Augen zu und sehe wieder diesen Mann vor mir, wie er mich vom Boden zerrt und mich zu einem anderen Mann drückt, gekleidet in schwarz und mit einem Helm auf, durch den man nicht gucken kann.

„Das ist Umbrella.“ Höre ich Raven. „Du erinnerst dich langsam, das ist gut.“

„Wer… ist dieser Mann?“

Als Lexa hört wie zittrig meine Stimme ist, ist sie innerhalb von einem Augenaufschlag neben mir. Sie ist wirklich verdammt schnell, genau wie Raven. Ob ich das wohl auch kann? Was ist meine Fähigkeit? Es schweben mir so viele Gedanken im Kopf herum, dass mir schon schwindelig wird. Langsam legt Lexa einen Arm um mich, automatisch lehne ich mich in ihren warmen Körper, es ist als würde ich genau hierhin gehören.

„Das ist Doktor Sam Isaacs…“ erklärt sie leise.

Ich merke wie ihre Hand langsam zu meinen Haaren wandert. Als sie immer wieder durch meine Locken fährt, so sanft wie nur möglich, werde ich automatisch ruhiger.

„Er hat die Versuche überwacht und war dafür verantwortlich.“ 

„Also ist er der… Boss?“

„Nein, es gibt jemanden der noch böser ist.“ Ich schnaufe.

„Und was… ist meine Fähigkeit?“ ihre Hand stoppt in meinen Haaren. „Was ist?“

Als ich mich wieder aufsetze und auch zu den anderen beiden Dunkelhaarigen schaue, sehen die mich nur unsicher an. Es muss was Schlimmes sein, etwas, was nicht weiterhilft, oder wieso gucken sie so? Ich drehe mich wieder zu Lexa, die mich mit ihrem Arm wieder näher an sich heranzieht.

„Wir haben deine Fähigkeit nie gesehen, du hast sie nie gezeigt, auch wenn wir es wollten.“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

Lexa löst sich langsam von mir und zieht ein Bild aus der Tasche ihrer Lederjacke. Mein Atem stockt als ich sehe, dass es ein Bild von ihr und mir ist, da müssen wir gerade mal 14 Jahre alt sein. Wir umarmen uns und strahlen in die Kamera, im Hintergrund sind die nur wenig beleuchteten Labore zu sehen.

„Ich sagte doch wir kennen uns schon lange. Es wurde uns nur genommen uns daran zu erinnern…“

„Wie alt sind wir da?“ sie zuckt mit den Schultern und drückt mir dann das Bild in die Hand.

„Nimm du es.“

„Was nein! Es ist deins!“

„Ich habe noch eins.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu und legt mir das Bild in die Hand.

Ich traue mich kaum es anzufassen aus Angst, dass es zerbricht. Es ist wohlmöglich die einzige Erinnerung die ich je an meine Kindheit haben werde, traurig aber wahr. Lexa streichelt beruhigend über meinen Arm, während ich wieder in meine Gedanken versinke. Dabei bekomme ich kaum mit, wie Raven und Octavia den Raum verlassen und mir Tränen über die Wangen rollen. Lexa steht auf und greift unter mich, bevor sie mich hochhebt und sich wieder setzt, mit mir auf ihrem Schoß. Sofort drücke ich meinen Kopf in ihren Nacken und kralle mich an ihr fest, dass sie mich bloß nicht verlässt.

/ / / / /

Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als das Schluchzen aufhört und mein Körper keine Träne mehr übrighat. Lexa streichelt mich noch immer und flüstert mir zu, dass alles gut wird, was ich aber nur schwer glauben kann.

„Ai hodnes.“ Ich schaue hoch und in ihre strahlenden, grünen Augen. „Geht’s? Was kann ich tun?“

„Was bedeutet es?“ frage ich sofort.

„Meine Liebe.“

„Oh…“ ich lehne meinen Kopf an ihre starke Schulter. „Wir standen uns… extrem nah, oder?“

„So wie Octavia und Raven.“

„Wir waren, ehm, zusammen?“

„Ja, hodnes.“

„Wow…“ ich spüre wie sie schwer schluckt und ihren Kopf wegdreht, wohl, weil sie keinen Blickkontakt mit mir bekommen will.

„Ich weiß das alles ist verwirrend, wir kennen uns erst wieder seit ein paar Stunden… aber ich bin mir sicher du fühlst dasselbe wie ich.“ Sie stoppt und holt tief Luft. „Es ist als würde ich dich schon mein ganzes Leben kennen, in und auswendig. Und das tue ich auch. Nur fehlen uns die Erinnerungen, die werden aber wiederkommen, hoffe ich… Und ich weiß, dass uns mehr verbunden hat als nur Freundschaft, aber ich gebe dir alle Zeit der Welt, Clarke.“

„Lexa… mir geht’s genauso…“

„Ich weiß.“ Flüstert sie und schluckt wieder schwer.

Langsam hebe ich meinen Kopf und schaue zu ihr. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen, auch wenn sie versucht sie zu verstecken sehe ich sie. Langsam hebe ich meine Hand und wische unter ihrem Auge, genau als die erste Träne fällt. Ich kann es nicht haben sie so zu sehen, habe den Drang sie zum Lächeln zu bringen. Ohne nachzudenken lehne ich mich nach vorne. Ich spüre ihren unregelmäßigen Atem auf meiner Haut, sehe wie sie auf meine Lippen schaut, dann wieder in meine Augen. Lächelnd lege ich eine Hand in ihren Nacken und küsse sie. Es ist zwar komisch, denn eigentlich kenne ich sie erst seit kurzem, aber insgeheim schon mein ganzes Leben. Lexa atmet erleichtert durch und dreht ihren Kopf etwas, damit der Kuss weitergehen und intensiver werden kann. Als ich meine Zunge vorsichtig in ihren Mund schiebe spüre ich ein Feuer unter meiner Haut, ich ziehe Lexa fest an mich heran, deren Hände sich in mein T-Shirt krallen.

„Wow Leute, ruhig.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen, als Lexa sich von mir löst. „Zerstört nicht die Couch.“

„Wieso zerstören?!“

Raven lacht und geht in die Küche, während ich hilfesuchend zu Lexa schaue. Als diese mich aber nur verträumt ansieht muss ich laut lachen.

„Glaub mir, sie denkt genau das wonach es aussieht!“ ruft Raven aus der Küche, jetzt bin ich froh, dass sie diese Fähigkeit hat. „SEX!“

„RAVEN!“ Lexa hebt mich von sich herunter und steht auf, alles innerhalb von einem Augenblick.

Sie rennt zu Raven, welche noch versucht hat hinter den Tresen zu rennen. Die beiden ringen und kämpfen, bis sie auf dem Boden liegen, zusammen mit dem Becher Süßigkeiten, den Raven gerade holen wollte. Gelangweilt schaue ich mir das Spielchen an, wie die beiden sich hin und her rollen und immer wieder sagen, wie sehr sie den Anderen hassen.

„So waren sie schon immer.“ Ich schrecke hoch, als Octavia neben mir steht, die sofort beruhigende Emotionen freilässt.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte mich erinnern…“

„Das kommt noch Clarke. Ist bei jedem anders wie lange es dauert. Aber es kommt.“ 

Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und streichelt mich kurz, es ist wirklich irre wie sehr sie einen beruhigen kann. Ich höre dann allerdings ein Knurren und schaue nach vorne, Lexa sieht wütend zu uns, aber eine Sekunde später reißt Raven sie auf den Boden und setzt sich auf sie.

„Hab dich!“

„Pf.“ Lexa wickelt ihr Bein um die Dunkelhaarige und dreht die beiden wieder. „Wohl doch nicht hm?“

Wieder rolle ich mit den Augen und schaue zu Octavia, die nach Lexas knurren etwas Abstand zwischen uns gebracht hat.

„Ihr seid also zusammen?“

„Richtig.“ Antwortet sie.

„Das ist süß.“

„Ach wirklich?“ sie lacht und zeigt auf den Boden, wo Raven gerade Lexa anfleht, dass diese sie loslässt.

„Kann ich das auch?“ frage ich plötzlich neugierig.

„Du meinst ob du stark bist? Und Schnell? Probier‘ es aus.“

„Ich weiß nicht wie…“ murmele ich verlegen und spiele dabei mit meinem Ärmel.

„Doch weißt du.“

Langsam stehe ich auf und stelle mich neben das Sofa. Auch die beiden Kinder haben sich inzwischen voneinander gelöst und schauen neugierig zu mir. Ich schließe meine Augen und denke nur daran, dass ich schnell sein möchte. Im nächsten Moment spüre ich eine unfassbare Kraft in mir, die einfach nur raus will. Ich reiße meine Augen auf und mache einen Schritt, aber eine Sekunde später stehe ich wieder neben Octavia, die vorhin noch locker drei Meter weg war.

„Wow ruhig.“ Sie fängt mich auf, als ich fast stolpere. „Das war schon mal gut. Nochmal.“

Ich grinse als ich zu Lexa schaue und diese stolz nickt. Sofort gehe ich wieder ans Ende der Wohnung und versuche es nochmal.


	27. Resident Evil 4/15

Nachdem der Regen endlich aufgehört hat machen wir uns nun auf den Weg nach draußen, Lexa mit ihrem Motorrad neben sich. Ich könnte fast schon eifersüchtig sein auf das Ding, denn sie lässt es wirklich keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Kurz darauf schaue ich in Ravens grinsendes Gesicht und schlage ihr in die Schulter, damit sie bloß nichts sagt. Lexa verfolgt das neugierig, bevor sie kurz lächelt und nach meiner Hand greift.

Draußen angekommen stolpern uns direkt ein paar Zombies entgegen, die wir aber ignorieren, denn nun wissen wir wieder, dass wir sowieso immun sind. 

„Ok Leute.“ Beginnt Lexa dann und wirft einen Stein an den Kopf des Zombies hinter mir, welchen ich gar nicht gesehen habe, sofort zieht sie mich zu sich. „Dort drüben ist ein Motorradshop, sucht euch was aus.“

Raven und Octavia nicken und verschwinden sofort über die Straße. Seit die Drei geredet haben und sich wohl wieder an einiges erinnert haben, sind sie wie Schwestern, vertraut und liebevoll miteinander. Naja bis auf Lexa und Raven. Es ist wirklich schrecklich, dass ich mich gar nicht erinnern kann, an keinen von den Dreien und vor allem nicht an die Beziehung von Lexa und mir. Bei unserer ‚ersten‘ Begegnung habe ich die Blicke von Raven bemerkt, als hätte sie sich da schon erinnern können, wer Lexa ist. Aber bei mir – nichts. 

„Kommst du meine Liebe?“ ich grinse und nehme den Helm aus ihrer Hand.

„Wieso nicht mehr ‚hodnes‘?“

„Ich dachte du magst es vielleicht nicht.“

Ich rolle mit den Augen und ziehe mir den Helm auf, sofort sehe ich nichts mehr. Erst als Lexa vorsichtig auf den Helm haut sitzt er richtig und ich sehe wieder durch das Visier. Gut, dass sie nicht sehen kann, wie mir Hitze in die Wangen steigt. Vorsichtig setze ich mich hinter sie aufs Motorrad, dabei sehe ich ihr Grinsen. Sie ärgert mich wirklich gerne, aber jetzt habe ich eine Idee. Ich lehne mich nach vorne und in sie, dabei landen meine Hände unter ihrer Jacke an ihrem Bauch. Lexa atmet scharf ein, ihr ganzer Körper zittert für einen Moment.

„Ich liebe es.“ Flüstere ich dann.

„O…ok, hodnes.“ Ich grinse breit darüber, dass ich sie zum Stottern gebracht habe.

„Fahr los Lex.“

„Mmmm.“ Sie setzt sich den Helm auf und fährt langsam los, gerade als uns die Gruppe aus Untoten erreicht. „So hast du mich früher immer genannt.“

„Ich weiß… aus irgendeinem Grund weiß ich es.“

„Gut. Und jetzt halt dich fest.“ Ich schaue an ihr vorbei und auf Octavia und Raven, die ebenfalls auf einem schwarzen Motorrad gerade aus dem Laden fahren.

„Du willst nur, dass ich dich anfasse.“

Lexa grinst breit und tritt noch einen Untoten aus dem Weg, bevor wir losrasen, meine Hände greifen fest in ihr Oberteil, selbst durch den Helm höre ich sie Lachen.

„Vielleicht hast du recht.“

/ / / / /

Wir sind gerade mal ein paar Minuten unterwegs als wir an einen großen Zaun kommen, der weit in den Himmel ragt. Ich schlucke und rücke näher an Lexa heran, deren Körper mir Sicherheit und Wärme gibt. Sie zeigt den Weg an und fährt einen kleinen Schotterweg entlang, schon von weitem sieht man hier ein großes Loch im Zaun. Sofort fährt mir ein Schauer über den Rücken, denn dies bedeutet, dass die Zombies auch außerhalb der Stadt sind. Lexa hat mir erzählt, dass der Ausbruch inzwischen eine Woche her ist, die ganze Stadt ausgestorben und die Zombies unterwegs zu weiteren.

„Wir sollten nicht allzu weit fahren.“ Brüllt die Dunkelhaarige vor mir gegen den Wind. „Ich erkläre dir gleich wieso. Halt nur Ausschau nach einem Gebäude wo wir unterkommen können.“

Ich nicke gegen ihren Rücken, bevor ich mich in sie lehne und die Augen schließe, es ist so verdammt angenehm sie so nah zu haben.

/ / / / /

„Da!“ ich reiße meine Augen auf und schaue über Lexas Schulter hinweg auf eine kleine Tankstelle. „Die nehmen wir!“

Octavia und Raven folgen uns zu dem Gebäude, welches mitten ins Nichts gesetzt wurde. Langsam steige ich vom Motorrad und bin erstmal ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen. Lexa bemerkt es, denn eine Sekunde später steht sie neben mir und stützt mich.

„Schon gut.“ Murmele ich durch den Helm, den sie mir kurz darauf vorsichtig abnimmt. „Ich kann stehen.“ Sage ich dann sofort, aber sie lacht nur.

„Habe ich gesehen süße.“

„Kommt ihr dann?“ fragt Raven genervt, die an ihrem Motorrad lehnt, während Octavia damit kämpft ihren Helm abzubekommen. „Oh, warte baby.“

Sie hält ihre Freundin an der Schulter fest und nimmt ihr den Helm ab. Die beiden grinsen sich verliebt an, ich kenne diese Blicke nur zu gut.

„Kommst ihr dann?!“ frage ich grinsend, worauf Raven abwinkt.

Lexa zieht eine ihrer Gewehre hervor und geht vor uns zur Tür. Sie schlägt einmal gegen das Regal neben sich, was einen lauten Knall nach sich zieht. Sofort hört man dieses Stöhnen eines Zombies, ich schlucke schwer und gehe einen Schritt zurück. Octavia, die genau hinter mir steht, legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und beruhigt mich, mein ganzer Körper entspannt sich.

„Sorry Steve.“ Flüstert Lexa, bevor sie ihm mit der Waffe ins Gesicht schlägt, sodass er auf den Boden fällt. „Aber das ist jetzt unser Versteck.“ Sie zieht ein Messer aus ihrem Stiefel und rammt es ihm in die Stirn.

Während Raven nun durch das Gebäude geht und sich umschaut zieht Lexa den Toten nach draußen und wirft ihn in einen Mülleimer, ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was denn? So sieht man ihn nicht. Und er muss ja nicht von wilden Tieren gefressen werden.“

„Wie fürsorglich.“ Erwidere ich sarkastisch.

„Mmmm klar, komm jetzt.“ Wir gehen Hand in Hand in die Tankstelle, in welcher nun Licht brennt.

Octavia sitzt auf dem Tresen und isst einen Schokoriegel, sie deutet auf ein Hinterzimmer, in welches ich Lexa folge. Raven kommt uns entgegen und erzählt etwas von ‚wir Bett ihr Luftmatratze‘ als sie sich an uns vorbeidrängelt und ihrer Freundin den Schokoriegel aus der Hand nimmt. Das Büro vor uns ist klein, aber es befindet sich ein großes Bett darin und ein Schreibtisch, welcher von Raven schon in die Ecke geschoben wurde.

„Bingo.“

„Was Bingo?“ frage ich verwirrt.

„Keine Fenster und die Tür ist doppelt zu verschließen. So kann uns niemand im Schlaf überraschen.“

„Mmmm ach so… Bingo!“ Lexa lacht als sie nach der Luftmatratze greift, die noch nicht aufgepumpt auf dem Boden liegt.

„Ok hodnes, dann mal los. Kannst du gut blasen?“ meine Augen werden weit.

„Lexa! Ich- nein!“

Als ich mich umdrehe kann sie sich kaum noch halten vor Lachen, ich schlage ihr auf die Schulter, stärker als normal, worauf sie aufhört zu Lachen und schmollt.

„Hast du verdient! Und jetzt puste das Ding auf, ich habe Hunger.“

Ich höre sie noch kichern als ich meinen Rucksack abstelle und aus dem Raum gehe. Raven und Octavia packen bereits ein paar Lebensmittel ein, oder besser gesagt Octavia, Raven isst sie nur. Ich helfe den beiden und schaue mich immer wieder aufmerksam um. Die Tankstelle hat große Glasscheiben, durch die man die menschenleere Umgebung sehen kann. Es wird bereits dunkel, was der Angst tief in mir nicht wirklich hilft. 

„Du weißt, dass du immun bist, oder?“ ich beiße mir auf die Zunge um vor Schreck nicht zu schreien, Lexa wäre sofort an meiner Seite und würde Raven vermutlich durch die Fenster schmeißen.

„Halt dich aus meinen Gedanken raus.“ Sie lacht leise.

„Wieso? Sie sind interessant.“ Sie lehnt sich neben mich ans Regal und schaut mich nun ernster an. „Sie können dir nichts tun, du kannst dich nicht verwandeln. Klar hinterlassen sie Bisswunden, aber auch diese heilen schnell bei uns.“

„Es ist nicht das was mir Angst macht… oder nicht nur.“ Antworte ich leise. „Die ganze Umbrella-Sache macht mir Angst. Dieser Dr. Isaacs und so… suchen sie nicht nach uns?“ Raven nickt und scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob überhaupt noch jemand von ihnen lebt, aber wenn ja sollten wir uns so unsichtbar wie möglich machen. Großstädte vermeiden und sowas.“

Ich will antworten, aber spüre etwas nah hinter mir. Ich grinse als ich das Parfüm und die Wärme erkenne und lehne mich automatisch nach hinten in Lexas Arm. 

„Hodnes, unser Bett ist fertig.“ Flüstert sie und drückt mir einen Kuss in die Haare.

„Ihr seid so ekelig verliebt.“

„Ihr auch!“ erwidere ich, aber Raven rollt nur mit den Augen und verschwindet zum nächsten Süßigkeiten Regal. „Echt jetzt, wie kann sie so dünn sein?“

„Es ist die Mutation.“ Flüstert Lexa in meinen Nacken, sofort kriege ich eine Gänsehaut. „Wir können essen was und wie viel wir wollen, unsere Körper verarbeiten es schneller und besser.“

„Oh Gott sei Dank.“ Murmele ich und ziehe den Müsliriegel aus meiner Tasche, den ich vorhin nicht öffnen wollte.

Lexa lacht und legt ihre Arme um mich, wir schauen aus dem Fenster und auf den Sonnenuntergang. In diesem Moment scheint alles in Ordnung, Lexa ist bei mir und hält mich, ich fühle mich beschützt und geliebt. Sie zieht mich näher an sich heran und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter, mit einer Hand wischt sie meine Haare weg und drückt mir einen Kuss in den Nacken. Ohne es zu wollen entwischt ein kleines Stöhnen meiner Kehle, ich hoffe sie hat es nicht gehört. Als ich dann aber fühle wie sie gegen meine Haut grinst rolle ich mit den Augen über meine Unfähigkeit mich zu kontrollieren.

„Du bist wunderschön so wie du bist, ai hodnes.“ Flüstert sie.

„Ok Romeo.“ Langsam löse ich mich von ihr und drehe mich in ihrem Arm, sie lächelt breit. „Lass uns schlafen.“

„Alles was du willst.“ Sie greift nach meiner Hand und führt mich in das kleine Büro.

/ / / / /

„Ok das ist unfair.“ Murmele ich, als ich versuche still zu liegen damit ich nicht von der Luftmatratze falle. „Ihr hattet schon in der Wohnung das Bett!“

„Was sagt sie? Ich hör sie nicht.“ flüstert Raven von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Du hörst mich sehr wohl!“

Genervt drehe ich mich auf die andere Seite, worauf ich direkt in Lexas Arm falle, welche mich angrinst.

„Bist du nicht müde?“

Ich versuche etwas von ihr wegzurutschen, aber es macht keinen Sinn, da ich immer wieder zu ihr falle. Mit einem seufzen lehne ich mich bei ihr an, sofort wickelt sie einen Arm um mich und streichelt mich am Rücken.

„Warte ab.“ Flüstert sie, jetzt schaue ich neugierig zu ihr.

Sie schaut noch einmal zum Bett und greift dann hinter sich. Ich höre wie sie einen Knopf betätigt und spüre auf einmal Wärme von unten.

„Was…“

„Die Matratze hat Wärmepads eingebaut.“ Sie grinst breit, als ich mich weiter in sie kuschle und die Wärme von unten genieße, es ist nicht viel aber man merkt es.

„Mmmm das ist gut.“ Stöhne ich erleichtert, denn es ist wirklich kalt nachts. 

„Hört auf Sex zu haben!“

„Raven!“

Ich lache und drücke mein Gesicht in Lexas Nacken, welche mich sofort wieder am Rücken streichelt und tief durchatmet. Durch die Wärme ihres Körpers und der Wärme der Matratze könnte ich schnell einschlafen, aber ich denke einfach zu viel nach. Wer weiß was in der Zukunft passiert, aber ich will nur eines: Bei Lexa sein und sie nie wieder loslassen. Plötzlich bewegt sie sich und rutscht weiter nach unten, sodass ihr Gesicht nun genau vor meinem ist.

„Stimmt was nicht?“

„Ich kann nur nicht schlafen…“ flüstere ich. „Zu viele Gedanken.“

„Ich kann dir helfen.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu, aber inzwischen bin ich es gewohnt und laufe nicht mehr rot an. Oder nicht mehr viel.

„Und wie?“

Lexa beißt sich auf die Lippe, Gott das ist so sexy. Vorsichtig fährt ihre Hand von meinem Rücken zu meinem Nacken. Sie hält mich sanft fest und lehnt sich nach vorne, um ihre Lippen auf meine zu drücken. Ich lächle in den Kuss und drücke mich automatisch in sie, wie ein Magnet der uns zueinander zieht. Meine Hand streichelt über ihren Arm, bis ich sie ebenfalls in ihre braunen Locken vergrabe. Lexa öffnet ihren Mund leicht und leckt über meine Unterlippe, sofort öffne auch ich meinen Mund und drücke meine Zunge gegen ihre. Immer wieder stöhne ich leise, unfähig es bei Lexa zurückzuhalten. Erst als wir hören wie vom Bett ein Gemurmel rund um ‚wieso jetzt?‘, ‚will schlafen‘, ‚immer diese verliebten‘ hören, lösen wir uns lächelnd voneinander.

„Und, besser?“

„Viel besser.“

Ich kuschle mich nun komplett in Lexa, dabei schiebe ich ein Bein zwischen ihre, um ihr so nah wie möglich zu sein. Sie streichelt immer wieder sanft durch meine Haare und drückt mir Küsse auf die Stirn und in meine Haare.

„Gute Nacht, ai hodnes.“

„Gute Nacht Lex.“


	28. Resident Evil 5/15

Natürlich habe ich die Nacht kaum geschlafen, denn jede Bewegung ist auf dieser verdammten Luftmatratze zu merken. Lexa hat versucht so still wie möglich zu sein um mich bloß nicht zu wecken, aber das war beinahe unmöglich. Als ich auf die Uhr schaue sehe ich, dass es bereits morgen ist. An Lexas unregelmäßiger Atmung weiß ich, dass sie schon wach ist. Langsam lege ich meine Hand wieder in ihren Nacken und streichle sie sanft.

„Guten Morgen süße, konntest du schlafen?“ 

„Es geht so…“

„Entschuldige, das nächste Mal haben wir ein richtiges Bett, ich verspreche es.“ Langsam hebe ich meinen Kopf und schaue zu ihr, Lexa sieht mich bereits besorgt an.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, bitte denk das nicht.“

„Ok.“ Sie atmet erleichtert durch und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Sollen wir die beiden wecken?“ frage ich grinsend.

„Was hast du vor?“

Ohne zu antworten stehe ich so leise wie möglich auf und greife an den Wasserkanister, der neben uns auf dem Tisch steht. Lexa schüttelt mit dem Kopf aber lächelt dabei, also gehe ich leise zum Bett. Raven und Octavia liegen Arm in Arm auf der bestimmt gemütlichen Matratze. Ich grinse als ich den Kanister öffne und das kalte Wasser auf die Gesichter der beiden kippe.

„HOLY SHIT!“ ich springe schnell einen Schritt zurück als Raven sich aufsetzt. „Du bist Tod Clarke!“

Ich laufe lachend aus dem Raum aber runzle die Stirn, als Raven mir nicht folgt. Langsam gehe ich zurück und muss laut lachen, denn Lexa steht vor Raven und hält diese mit nur einer Hand an der Stirn fest, dabei hält sie in der Anderen einen Kaffee.

„Willst du auch, hodnes?“ 

„Gerne.“

„Erst nachdem ich dich getötet habe!!“ ruft Raven genervt dazwischen.

Sie versucht immer wieder nach Lexas Hand zu schlagen, aber wenn sie nah rankommt zieht sie die Hand weg und legt sie eine Sekunde später wieder dort hin, wo sie war.

„Ok, ich gehe was essen.“ Murmelt Octavia und greift nach ihrer Freundin. „Und Clarke, wir merken uns das.“

Lexa und ich müssen lachen als die beiden begossenen Pudel an uns vorbeischleichen, sichtlich noch total müde. Ich setze mich auf den Schreibtisch und greife nach dem Kaffee, den Lexa in der Zwischenzeit für mich zubereitet hat. Ich könnte mich wirklich dran gewöhnen mit den Dreien unterwegs zu sein. Oder vielleicht habe ich das Gefühl, weil ich es schon ein Leben lang bin.

/ / / / /

Ich bin mal wieder an Lexas Rücken gelehnt auf dem Motorrad eingeschlafen, aber es müsste Stunden vergangen sein. Als wir aus der Tankstelle gekommen sind hat uns eine Horde Zombies überrascht, die aus Raccoon City kamen. Sie werden durch Geräusch angelockt und somit vermutlich durch die Motorräder. Da wir auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollen, dass Umbrella uns findet, haben wir schnell alles zusammengepackt und sind losgefahren. Großstädte meiden, große Menschen- oder Zombiemassen meiden und immer in Bewegung bleiben.

„Clarke?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und schaue zu Lexa, ich habe nicht mal mitbekommen, dass wir stehengeblieben sind und sie ihren Helm abgenommen hat. „Ich werde mir das Haus da hinten mal ansehen, bleibt ihr hier?“

„Was? Nein.“ Ich greife an meinen Helm und bekomme es hin, ihn nach dem dritten Versuch von meinem Kopf zu ziehen. „Wir gehen alle!“

„Nein Clarke. Ich sehe von hier schon einige Zombies und will sie erst leise ausschalten. Da kann ich es nicht gebrauchen, wenn so eine Schönheit wie du neben mir steht und mich ablenkt.“

„Pf.“ Ich schüttle grinsend mit dem Kopf. „Na gut Romeo, aber wenn du zu lange brauchst kommen wir nach.“

Lexa streckt sich und wuschelt durch ihre langen Haare, sexy wie immer, bevor sie nach einem Gewehr greift und mir zuzwinkert.

„Bis gleich.“

Verträumt schaue ich ihr hinterher, bis ich einen Schlag in meine Rippen spüre und mich zu Raven drehe.

„Komm, wir warten da vorne. Lexa meinte es wäre sauber.“ Ich nicke und scanne den Laden vor mir.

Als wir reingehen schlagen wir einmal gegen Metall, der laute Knall lockt aber keine Zombies an, also treten wir ein. Raven und Octavia verschwinden einen Raum weiter, ich höre wie sie kichern und dann Kussgeräusche, sofort verziehe ich das Gesicht. Immer wieder schaue ich auf das Gebäude wo Lexa gerade ist, es ist weit weg aber noch zu sehen. Plötzlich höre ich ein Knacken hinter mir. Ich greife in meinen Gürtel und will die Waffe hervorziehen, da spüre ich schon kaltes Metall an meiner Schläfe.

„Hallo Clarke.“ 

Ich kriege Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, diese Stimme… Ich spüre nur Schmerz tief in mir drin, sehe vor mir den kleinen Raum in dem ich gelebt habe. Ein Schauer fährt mir über den Rücken, bevor ich langsam meinen Kopf drehe. Vor mir stehen rund 10 Wachmänner von Umbrella, und er.

„Doktor Isaacs…“

„Oh du kennst mich noch, gut.“ Er lacht leise, während ich mich hilfesuchend umschaue. 

„Was wollen Sie?“

„Das wirst du noch sehen.“ 

Ich schaue zur Tür wo Raven und Octavia vorhin noch waren, aber sie ist verschlossen. Mein Blick landet wieder auf dem Gebäude gegenüber, Lexa müsste bald zurück sein. Aus Reflex schlage ich die Waffe an meinem Kopf weg, aber nur eine Sekunde später kollidiert eine Faust mit meinem Gesicht, ich sacke zusammen.

„Clarke, mach es mir doch nicht so schwer.“ Meine Atmung wird hektischer als ich die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme höre, ich erinnere mich daran wie oft er so mit mir gesprochen hat.

Ehe ich antworten oder gar daran denken kann mich zu wehren, spüre ich eine Nadel in meinem Nacken. Ich will schreien vor Schmerzen, aber nichts passiert. Stattdessen verschwimmt alles vor meinen Augen, bis ich sie schließe.

/ / / / /

Ich kann mich an alles erinnern. Lexa und ich, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben. Unser erster Kuss. Wie nah wir uns standen. Der erste Sex. Aber auch an die Quälerei durch die Ärzte. Den Virus. Die Nebenwirkungen. Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten bei dem Gedanken und merke plötzlich, dass sie festgemacht sind. Irritiert reiße ich meine Augen auf und schaue direkt in viel zu grelles Licht. Ich will mich gegen die harten Fesseln wehren, aber sie sind zu fest.

„Du tust dir nur weh.“ Nein, nicht wieder diese Stimme.

Ich schaue zur Seite und sehe Sam Isaacs, mit seinem weißen Laborkittel und dem störrischen Gesichtsausdruck. Erst jetzt nehme ich die Zugänge an meinen Armen wahr, die jeweils zu verschiedenen Plastikbeuteln hinter mir führen. Neben mir auf dem Tisch liegt ein Koffer mit Spritzen, blaue und grüne Flüssigkeit, der Virus und der Antivirus. Überall an den Wänden sind Umbrella-Symbole, es ist als wäre ich wieder dort.

„Wo sind wir?“ frage ich leise, da ich eigentlich dachte, dass der Hive zerstört wurde.

„Du bist zu neugierig, aber ich verstehe dich.“ Er lächelt mich an. „Wo wir sind wirst du noch rausfinden.“

Ich schaue an mir runter und sehe, dass ich nur ein langes, weißes Oberteil trage und keine Hose, sofort schlucke ich schwer. Ein Typ im Anzug kommt in den Raum, ich weiß, dass er Isaacs Assistent ist. Er flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr, worauf der Dunkelhaarige lacht. Ich ziehe erneut an den Fesseln, aber sie bewegen sich keinen Zentimeter, obwohl ich all meine Kraft zusammennehme.

„Deine Retterin ist bald hier.“ Mein Blick fliegt geschockt zu ihm.

„Nein… nein! Es geht euch um sie!“ er lacht und nickt.

„Du bist schlau Clarke. Wenn deine Fähigkeit nicht so nutzlos wäre, würde ich dich auch so unterstützen wie sie.“

Stimmt, meine Fähigkeit, das Einzige woran ich mich nicht erinnere. Nur an die vielen Versuche, an denen nichts passiert ist. Isaacs war immer enttäuscht von mir, hat mich nur am Leben erhalten wegen Lexa, weil sie nicht ohne mich konnte.

„Sie wird bald hier sein und dich retten wollen. Dann sehen wir endlich, wie gut sie ist.“ Er lehnt sich auf mein Bett und grinst.

Ohne nachzudenken spucke ich ihm ins Gesicht, sofort geht er ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

„Wehe du rührst sie an!“

„Oh Clarke, ich werde sie nicht anrühren, sondern testen.“ Er geht zu einem Fenster in der Ecke und lässt die Jalousien hoch, mir stockt der Atem. „Wir sind in Raccoon City und alles ist für den großen Kampf vorbereitet.“

„Nemesis…“ flüstere ich.

/ / / / /

Ich werde wach von einem brennenden Schmerz an meinem Oberschenkel. Alles ist verschwommen vor meinen Augen, Ärzte stehen um mich herum und halten mich fest. Ich sehe Isaacs im Hintergrund, wie er sich wohl ziemlich über etwas freut.

„Es hat funktioniert, endlich ist sie nicht mehr nutzlos.“ Höre ich ihn dumpf. „Bringt sie raus, Lexa müsste jeden Moment hier sein.“

Ich schließe meine Augen, die Schmerzen sind zu extrem. Dabei bekomme ich noch mit wie mich jemand hochhebt, sogar anzieht, und dann den Regen auf meiner Haut. Ich atme tief durch, vor meinen geschlossenen Augen sehe ich nur Lexa. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich bin und wo sie ist, aber ich spüre sie trotzdem nah bei mir. Wie lange ich schon hier liege, weiß ich ebenfalls nicht.

„Clarke?“ diese wunderschöne Stimme, automatisch grinse ich.

Plötzlich spüre ich wie sich zwei Arme um mich wickeln, Lexas Parfüm, das muss ein Traum sein. 

„Clarke, mach die Augen auf.“ Ich grinse nur. „Ich muss deine wunderschönen Augen sehen, bitte.“ Als ich sie öffne stockt Lexa der Atem.

„Lex?“ keuche ich heraus.

„Ja! Ich bin hier! Clarke deine Augen… sie strahlen so sehr.“ Ich lächle und greife vorsichtig mit einer Hand an ihr Gesicht.

„Ich unterbreche euch nur ungerne.“ Langsam schaue ich hinter Lexa und auf Raven, die ungeduldig hin und her läuft. „Aber wir sollten weiter.“

Lexa hilft mir hoch, ich bin aber noch zu schwach selbst zu stehen, also stützt sie mich zu der nächsten Wand.

„Ihr bleibt hier.“ Sie gibt Raven eine ihrer Gewehre, sofort bekommt sie große Augen.

„Wow, garantiert nicht. Es ist wie wir gesehen haben besser, wenn wir alle zusammenbleiben.“ Ich höre Lexa böse knurren, bevor sie auch Octavia noch eine Pistole gibt.

„Verschwindet hier. Wenn wir bis morgen früh nicht am Zaun sind, dann fahrt weg, so schnell ihr könnt!“

Ich schließe meine Augen erneut um mich auf meine Umgebung zu konzentrieren, alles fühlt sich noch an wie vorher, nur, dass mein Körper verdammt schwach ist. Lexa ist wieder an meiner Seite, sie hebt meinen Kopf und streichelt vorsichtig über meine Wange. Ihre wunderschönen Augen strahlen wie immer.

„Ich erinnere mich.“ Flüstere ich. „An alles. An uns. An unseren ersten Kuss und unser erstes Mal. Lexa ich weiß alles wieder!“ sie lächelt und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Das ist schön hodnes, aber jetzt müssen wir weg.“

„Wohin?“

„Nemesis.“ Sofort spannt sich mein Körper an. „Clarke ich schaffe das, ich bin stärker geworden.“ 

„Aber er sicher auch…“

„Nicht so stark wie ich.“ Sie zwinkert und zieht mich an der Hand mit durch den Regen.


	29. Resident Evil 6/15

Während wir durch die Straßen laufen kommen uns immer wieder Zombies entgegen, aber wir ignorieren sie. Erst wenn es zu viele sind oder sie zu sehr nach mir schnappen erschießt Lexa sie, jeweils mit einem dummen Kommentar, dass ich nur ihr gehöre. Weit entfernt hört man immer wieder die Schreie von Nemesis, dem anderen Projekt von Umbrella, der dieselben Kräfte hat wie Lexa. Der Mann der sich unter all dem Mutierten befindet ist Finn, er war ein Freund von mir, bis ich ihn eines Tages nicht mehr gesehen habe. Jetzt ist er ein Monster, ein tödliches Monster. Hand in Hand gehen wir zu der Brücke, wo die Schreie am Lautesten sind.

„Ist es hier?“ frage ich nervös.

„Ich denke schon.“

Lexa dreht sich zu mir, im dunklen Strahlen ihre Augen noch mehr. Sie grinst mich breit an und drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie nach einem Spiegel greift. Als ich dort hinein schaue stockt mir der Atem, denn meine Augen haben noch nie so gestrahlt.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus.“ Flüstert die Liebe meines Lebens und greift nach meinen Händen. „Alles wird gut, ok? Wenn etwas passieren sollte…“

„Wird es nicht! Lexa bitte, ich brauche dich.“

„Ich weiß.“ Sie fasst mir vorsichtig an die Wange und küsst mich nochmal, hart und intensiv.

Gerade als ich meine Augen öffne sehe ich hinter ihr Nemesis, er ist größer als ein normaler Mensch, hat größere Hände und Füße, dazu ist sein ganzer Körper in die Breite gewachsen, sein Gesicht erkennt man auch nicht mehr. Finns Gesicht.

„Lexa.“ Winsele ich fast schon.

„Alles wird gut, ai hodnes.“ Flüstert sie, bevor sie nach ihrem Gewehr greift.

„Lexa, ich li- pass auf!“ sie duckt sich automatisch mit mir auf den Boden, sodass uns das Auto welches Nemesis geworfen hat verfehlt.

„Fuck, versteck dich Clarke!“

Ich renne schnell hinter ein Auto und ducke mich. Jetzt kann ich nur hilflos dabei zusehen, wie Lexa auf das Monster zu rennt, welches sie wütend anknurrt und anschreit. Ich sehe wie sie nach einem Messer greift und es nach ihm wirft, aber er schlägt es weg als wäre es nichts gewesen. Lexa zielt mit dem Gewehr auf seinen Kopf und schießt, aber er schützt sich mit seinem Arm und rennt ebenfalls auf sie zu, mit viel zu schnellen Schritten. Auch Lexa scheint überrascht, aber bevor er nach ihr greifen kann rutscht sie über den Boden und durch seine Beine, dabei schießt sie weiter, sodass Nemesis vor Schmerzen aufschreit. 

Sie steht auf und versucht ihn zu treten, was ihm wohl weh tut, aber ihn nicht zu Boden bringt. Meine Hände zittern als er ein weiteres Mal nach ihr schlägt und sie dieses Mal erwischt. Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei fliegt Lexa durch die Luft, rund fünf Meter, bis sie hart auf dem Asphalt landet. Mein Herz schmerzt so sehr in diesem Moment, ich will nur zu ihr und ihr helfen, aber ich bin nutzlos, Isaacs hat recht. Als das Monster zum finalen Schlag ansetzt rollt Lexa sich aus dem Weg und wirft ihm ein Messer ins Auge, sofort fällt er nach hinten.

„Lexa!“ sie steht auf und umrundet ihn aufmerksam. „Du musst ihn nur von der Brücke bekommen, es ist zu tief!“ sie wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu und nickt.

An ihrer Stirn ist bereits Blut, ihr Oberteil an einigen Stellen zerrissen. Ich schlucke schwer und beobachte dann, wie sie versucht Nemesis zum Ende der Brücke zu locken, dabei weicht sie immer wieder seinen Schlägen aus und trifft ihn mit der ein oder anderen Kugel, es scheint aber als würde ihm das nicht viel ausmachen. Mein Atem bleibt mir im Hals stecken als er sie plötzlich erwischt und mit voller Wucht in meine Richtung schleudert. Geschockt sehe ich, wie Lexa dabei ihre Waffen verliert.

„Nein!“ sofort renne ich hinter dem Auto hervor und zu ihr.

Lexa hustet immer wieder, ich sehe, dass sie Blut ausspuckt und bekomme sofort Tränen in den Augen.

„Cl… Clarke, hau ab.“

„Niemals!“

„Clarke…“

„Ich lasse dich nicht alleine.“

Ihre Augen werden weit, im nächsten Moment drückt sie mich zur Seite und weicht der Faust des Monsters aus, welche uns vermutlich beide getötet hätte. Schnell laufe ich zu ihr und ziehe sie von Nemesis weg, welcher inzwischen auch langsamer ist als zu Beginn.

„Was ist, wenn wir abhauen?“ frage ich aufgeregt und schaue mich nach einem Fluchtwagen um.

„Er würde uns folgen. Und überall finden, er ist darauf programmiert.“ Bringt die Dunkelhaarige außer Atem heraus. „Fuck.“

Als ich wieder nach vorne gucke holt Nemesis gerade aus und wirft ein Auto in unsere Richtung. Ich weiß, dass es jeden Moment vorbei sein wird, denn so schnell können wir nicht ausweichen. All die Zeit, die ich mit Lexa hatte wird einfach weg sein, als hätte es uns nie gegeben. Dabei hat sie so für mich gekämpft, für uns. Wütend kneife ich die Augen zu und will schreien, weil all der Schmerz in mir raus muss. Ich warte und warte, aber der Aufprall kommt nicht.

„Clarke…“ ich reiße die Augen auf.

Vor uns schwebt das Auto in der Luft, nur einen Meter vor uns. Mein Mund klappt auf, als ich merke, dass ich das war. 

„Wirf es!“

„Ich… ich weiß nicht wie.“

„Konzentrier dich! Du schaffst das!“

Ich blinzle immer wieder, habe ich wirklich gerade diese Kraft? Langsam hebe ich meine Hände, dabei vibriert das Auto leicht. Ich konzentriere mich nur darauf, es zu bewegen und lasse diese Kraft in mir entstehen, welche ich vorhin gespürt habe. Nach einem tiefen durchatmen reiße ich meine Hände nach vorne, sofort fliegt das Auto in unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit auf Nemesis. Durch den Schwung fliegt er Meter nach hinten, direkt zum Rand der Brücke. Er stolpert ein paar Mal und will sich festhalten, aber es ist zu spät. Wir hören noch seinen lauten Schrei, als er in die Tiefe fällt.

„Oh mein Gott.“ Keuche ich völlig geschockt heraus.

Ich schaue zu Lexa, die auf zittrigen Beinen zu mir kommt und mich in den Arm nimmt. Das alles ist wieder so surreal, als wäre es nur ein Traum.

„Du hast es geschafft.“ Sie greift nach meinen Händen und gibt beiden einen Kuss. „Wir haben ihn besiegt, du hast ihn besiegt.“

„Das war nur wegen dir.“ Mir laufen Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich habe daran gedacht dich nie wiederzusehen…“

„Du hast mich, wir haben uns, ok?“ ich nicke und lehne mich an ihre starke Schulter. „Und jetzt lass uns verschwinden, bevor Umbrella kommt.“

/ / / / /

Auf dem Weg sind wir mehreren Wagen der Corporation begegnet, aber wir haben uns jedes Mal noch verstecken können. Es ist wirklich hilfreich, dass es schon dunkel ist und in Strömen regnet. Fast durchgehend musste ich Lexa stützen, die eigentlich keine Stelle am Körper hat, die ihr zurzeit nicht weh tut. Als ich von weitem den Zaun sehe und zwei Autolichter, atme ich erleichtert durch.

„Wir sind da süße. Wir haben es geschafft.“ Flüstere ich, worauf Lexa nickt.

Wir rennen zum Auto, wo Raven und Octavia uns entgegenkommen. Ohne etwas zu sagen helfen sie uns in den Bulli und treten aufs Gas, damit wir so schnell es geht von Raccoon City wegkommen. Eine Stadt, die ich wirklich nie wiedersehen will. Ich rolle mit den Augen als ich Lexas Motorrad im Bulli sehe, welches eine Menge Platz wegnimmt.

„Und das war deren Plan? Ein Kampf zwischen zwei Projekten?“ fragt Raven als sie das Auto durch die Straßen lenkt.

„Zwei Waffen.“ Erklärt Lexa schwach, während ich ihren Arm in eine Schlinge binde. „Sie wollen das stärkste Projekt verkaufen.“

„Tja, die können mich mal.“ Antwortet Raven, worauf wir alle zustimmen.

„Du gehörst nur mir.“ Flüstere ich und drücke meiner Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Ich grinse bei ihren Worten und ziehe sie in meinen Arm.

„Ai hod yu in.“ Geschockt drehen sich alle Köpfe zu mir.

„Was… du weißt auch das wieder? Unsere Geheimsprache?“ ich nicke. „Wow, jetzt bin ich wirklich glücklich.“

Ich grinse und lehne mich an Lexa, um ihren Duft zu genießen. Fürs Erste sind wir der Hölle entkommen, aber ich bin mir sicher, wir fahren genau in die Nächste.


	30. Resident Evil 7/15

/ Clarke und Lexa haben es fürs Erste geschafft der Umbrella Corporation zu entkommen. Die Welt ist inzwischen beinahe ausgestorben, dennoch gibt es Schwierigkeiten zu überwinden. /

\------------------------------------------------------

„Wie lange ist es noch?“ ich rolle mit den Augen über Ravens quengeln.

„Nicht mehr lange.“ Antwortet Lexa, die neben mir am Steuer sitzt und sich aufmerksam umschaut. „Vielleicht noch 15 Minuten.“

Ich atme tief durch, mein Blick nach draußen und auf die Umgebung gerichtet. Inzwischen hat der T-Virus alles vernichtet, Menschen, Tiere und sogar Pflanzen. Es gibt nur noch die Wüste, also Sand und warme Temperaturen. Mein Blick landet wieder auf meiner Freundin, wie sie mit einer Hand am Steuer unseren umgebauten Hummer H2 durch den Sand lenkt. Ihre Pilotenbrille auf und die Haare wehen im Wind, sie sieht einfach wunderschön aus. Ich grinse stolz als ich die Hundemarke um ihren Hals sehe, in der mein Name eingeritzt ist. Natürlich habe ich ebenfalls eine mit ihrem Namen. Lexa hat zusätzlich noch ziemlich viel trainiert und ist noch muskulöser geworden, ich beiße mir auf die Lippe als mein Blick auf ihrem Bauch landet.

„Clarke, Konzentration. Du kannst deine Freundin später rannehmen.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Fick dich und deine Fähigkeit.“

„Mmmm hättest du gerne hm? Hier und jetzt?“ dafür bekommt sie einen Schlag von Octavia, die mit dem Kopf auf dem Schoss der Dunkelhaarigen liegt.

„Lass Clarke, Lexa ist heiß. Kein Wunder, dass sie immer geil ist.“ Das erntet nur ein kratziges Lachen von meiner Freundin, sofort bin ich wieder geil.

Es ist inzwischen über ein Jahr her, dass wir Raccoon City entkommen sind, seitdem sind wir nur umhergefahren und haben nach Leuten, Lebensmitteln und Waffen gesucht. Wir sind ein paar Konvois begegnet, aber die wollten sich alleine durchschlagen. Unseren Hummer haben wir vor etwas über vier Monaten gefunden und so ein Autofreak wie Raven ist, hat sie ihn umgebaut. An den Fenstern befindet sich Gitter und an der Stoßstange vorne eine riesige Metallplatte, die einiges aus dem Weg schiebt, vor allem Untote. 

„Da ist es.“ Höre ich Lexa mitten in meine Gedanken, die auf ein Gebäude vor uns zeigt.

„Bist du sicher? Das sieht zu verlassen aus.“

„Der Funkspruch kam von hier.“ Sagt die Dunkelhaarige und lässt den Motor verstummen.

„Was ist, wenn es eine Falle von Umbrella ist?“ flüstere ich und spreche somit das aus, was bestimmt alle denken.

„Das werden wir nur rausfinden, wenn wir reingehen.“

Lexa und ich drehen uns nach hinten sodass wir auf den Rücksitz schauen können, wo Raven und Octavia sich gerade aufrecht hinsetzen. Raven zieht zwei Streichhölzer hervor und verdeckt die untere Hälfte, sie hält sie Lexa grinsend hin. Diese rollt nur mit den Augen und zieht eines, natürlich das Kürzere.

„Oh Lexi, schon wieder!“ lacht Raven und lehnt sich wieder entspannt zurück. „Dann bis gleich!“

Lexa wirft mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu als wir aussteigen und die Türen schließen. Es ist ein Abkommen zwischen uns, dass wenn man das kürzere Streichholz zieht, man zuerst einen Ort erkunden muss. Jedes Mal, wenn Lexa gezogen hat, mussten wir beide reingehen, aber das ist mir egal, Hauptsache ich bin bei ihr. Ich strecke mich und greife nochmal kurz an all meine Waffen, bevor ich meine Sonnenbrille richte und Lexa zunicke. Sie grinst allerdings nur breit und lehnt sich auf die Motorhaube.

„Du siehst so heiß aus.“

„Mmmm.“ Ich gehe langsam zu ihr und lehne mich neben sie auf die Motorhaube. „Willst du mich beeindrucken Lexa?“

„Muss ich das noch?“ sie grinst und legt einen Arm um mich.

„Sowas von nicht…“ ich lehne mich nach vorne und küsse sie hart, Gott wie ich ihre Lippen liebe.

„Seid ihr dann so weit?“ widerwillig löse ich mich von Lexa und gehe auf das Gebäude zu.

„Komm, bevor sie selbst gehen und sich vor einer Fensterpuppe zu Tode erschrecken!“ sage ich laut genug, dass auch die beiden im Auto es hören.

„Das war einmal! Und jetzt geht endlich!“

Lexa und ich lachen als wir unsere Pistolen ziehen und langsam in das Gebäude gehen. In diesem letzten Jahr haben wir alle uns einiges von Lexa abgeguckt, sie hat uns Tipps für das Kämpfen und Schießen gegeben, aber trotzdem sind wir noch lange nicht so gut wie sie. Ich stecke meine Sonnenbrille in mein Top als ich sehe, dass es Stockdunkel ist im Korridor. Lexa gibt mir mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie vorgeht, also folge ich ihr und beobachte dabei aufmerksam unsere Umgebung. Die Gänge sind nur wenig beleuchtet, es scheint nicht als würde hier noch jemand hausen, aber wir haben einen Notruf von hier empfangen und wollen dem in jedem Fall nachgehen.

„Hallo?“ fragt Lexa laut, aber keine Antwort.

„Ist wohl doch ein Fehlalarm gewesen…“ murmele ich.

Gerade als wir umdrehen wollen hören wir etwas Rascheln, sofort richten wir unsere Waffen in die Richtung, Lexa steht dabei vor mir und schützt mich mit ihrem Körper, etwas was sie macht, obwohl ich sie darum bitte es nicht zu tun. Sie will mich beschützen, aber ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen. 

„Bitte… nicht schießen.“ Meine Augen werden weit als uns eine Dunkelhaarige entgegenkommt, leicht humpelnd. „Wir haben den Notruf gesendet, wir brauchen Hilfe.“

Lexa hält ihre Waffe weiterhin auf die Frau gerichtet, während ich vorsichtig an ihr vorbeigehe. Nun kommt mir eine blonde Frau entgegen zusammen mit einem dunkelhaarigen Typen, ich könnte schwören, dass ich ihn irgendwoher kenne. Die Blonde mustert mich auffällig und ich sie, sie trägt eine dunkle Jeans und ein Top, darüber eine dünne Weste.

„Wow, ein Engel der uns rettet, hätte ich das gewusst hätte ich mich besser gekleidet.“ Sie grinst mich an und streckt langsam ihre Hand aus. „Ich bin Niylah. Und du meine Schöne?“

„Wer seid ihr?“ brummt Lexa dazwischen, die noch immer ihre Waffe auf die Gruppe gerichtet hat.

„Wir kommen aus Raccoon City.“ Erklärt der Typ. „Nach dem Ausbruch sind wir abgehauen und irgendwann hier gelandet, nur ging uns Munition und essen aus und wir sind tagelang von einer Horde Zombies eingeschlossen worden.“

„Raccoon City?“ frage ich und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie heißt ihr?“

„Mein Name ist Luna.“ Fängt die Dunkelhaarige an. „Das sind Niylah und Bellamy.“

„Oh Gott.“ Flüstere ich.

„Clarke? Alles in Ordnung?“ ich grinse breit und drehe mich zu Lexa.

„Das ist Bellamy, Octavias Bruder!“ 

„Was? Ihr kennt Octavia? Sie lebt?“

„Komm mit.“ Lexa wirft mir einen ‚ich-war-hier-noch-nicht-fertig-Blick‘ zu, aber senkt dann ihre Waffe.

Die Drei folgen uns aus dem Gebäude und zum Auto, beinahe sofort fliegt die Tür auf und eine den Tränen nahestehende Octavia rennt auf uns zu. Ich sehe, dass Bellamy ziemlich schwach ist, vermutlich, weil die Gruppe lange umstellt war und nichts zu essen hatte. Die beiden umarmen sich, dabei hält Octavia ihren Bruder auf den Beinen, auch ich bin den Tränen nahe. Als ich dann aber zu Lexa schaue, fixiert diese noch immer Niylah und Luna mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Also, das ist euer Auto?“ Luna klopft auf die Motorhaube und grinst. „Geiles Gefährt.“

„Danke!“ Raven grinst und stellt sich neben sie. „Alles Handarbeit.“

Ich rolle mit den Augen darüber, dass Raven mal wieder mit jemandem flirtet, obwohl Octavia quasi neben ihr steht. Aber so ist sie nun mal und sie würde nie weitergehen, sie und O sind Seelenverwandte, nichts könnte sie auseinanderbringen. 

„Ihr kommt also auch aus R-town?“ ich schaue zur Seite und sehe Niylah nah neben mir, die mich anlächelt, sie ist wirklich attraktiv.

„Richtig wir waren-“ ich stoppe kurz und schaue zu Lexa. „Wir sind ebenfalls direkt nach dem Ausbruch abgehauen, ein Wunder, dass wir uns nicht begegnet sind.“

„Mh, das ist wirklich schade.“ Sie schaut wieder auffällig an mir herunter, was mich rot werden lässt.

„Wollen wir dann weiter?“ knurrt Lexa und reißt übertrieben hart die Autotür auf. „Ihr wollt sicher was essen.“

„Essen wäre der Hammer!“ ruft Luna und will in den Wagen steigen, aber Raven hält sie auf.

„Waffen her. Ihr alle.“ 

Meine Hand liegt bereits auf meiner Waffe, denn oft gab es nach dieser Aussage Probleme. Aber für uns ist es einfach wichtig, dass wir sicher sein können, nicht ausgeraubt zu werden, denn das ist uns schon öfter passiert. Nur haben die armen Räuber nie gewusst worauf sie sich einlassen, da wir nun mal alle übermenschliche Kräfte haben, meistens hat Lexa ihnen den Arsch aufgerissen und ich habe sie dabei bestaunt. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf um aus den Gedanken zu kommen und schaue wieder nach vorne, wo Bellamy langsam auf Raven zugeht und sie unsicher ansieht.

„Wir ehm… haben keine mehr.“

„Stimmt.“ Stimmen Luna und Niylah zu.

„Dann habt ihr sicher nichts dagegen, wenn wir euch abtasten?“ alle schütteln mit dem Kopf, also beginnt Raven bei Luna und Lexa bei Bellamy.

„Tastest du mich ab, süße?“ ich schaue geschockt zu Niylah.

„N… nein.“ Stammele ich, was ist nur los mit mir? „Das macht Raven.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen setze ich mich schnell in den Wagen. Nachdem Raven auch Niylah durchsucht hat steigen nun alle langsam ein, Raven, Octavia und Bellamy hinter uns und die anderen beiden auf den Sitzen ganz hinten. Lexa knurrt und murmelt leise vor sich hin, ich erkenne in ihrer Körpersprache sofort, dass sie genervt ist. Langsam lege ich meine Hand auf ihr und streichle sie, direkt entspannt sie sich mehr.

„Dann mal nach Hause.“ Sagt sie und startet den Wagen, welcher mit einem lauten Brummen anspringt.

„Nach Hause.“

Während der Fahrt habe ich durchgehend Lexas Hand gehalten, sie nur kurz weggenommen wenn sie schalten musste. Dadurch hoffe ich natürlich sie beruhigen zu können und auch Niylah zu zeigen, dass ich nicht zu haben bin. Ich frage mich, wieso ich ihr das nicht gesagt habe, aber wir kennen uns auch schließlich erst seit ein paar Minuten. Mein Blick fällt in den Rückspiegel, wo Bellamy und Octavia kuscheln, es ist wirklich schön die beiden so zu sehen. Sogar Raven hat ein permanentes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das Ende der Welt hat wohl nicht nur seine schlechten Seiten.


	31. Resident Evil 8/15

„Das ist euer zu Hause?“

„Ein zu Hause auf Rädern.“

Bellamy, Luna und Niylah staunen nicht schlecht als sie auf den großen umgebauten Schulbus International 3800 blicken. 

„Raven hat alle Fenster vergittert und die Sitze ausgebaut, so ist genug Platz für Betten, eine Dusche, sogar eine kleine Küche und jede Menge Lebensmittel auf Vorrat. Und natürlich Waffen.“ Erkläre ich grinsend.

„Beeindruckend.“ Höre ich Niylah nah hinter mir, sofort schlucke ich schwer weil ich ihre Blicke auf mir spüren kann.

Da wir den Bus zwischen ein paar Gebäuden geparkt haben ist er schwer zu sehen, denn wir wollen natürlich nicht, dass er uns geklaut wird, wenn wir gerade unterwegs sind um Vorrat zu holen oder einem Notruf nachzugehen. 

„Ihr könnt hier im Auto schlafen.“ Höre ich dann von Lexa. „Im Bus ist nicht genug Platz für uns alle.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten knallt sie die Autotür zu und verschwindet in Richtung Bus.

„Was ist mit ihr?“ flüstert Octavia und sendet mir gleichzeitig beruhigende Emotionen.

Ich werfe Raven einen Blick zu, die nickt und mir somit meine Gedanken bestätigt. Ich sage Octavia noch, dass wir nicht gestört werden wollen, bevor ich zum Bus gehe und hinter mir die Tür schließe. Lexa sitzt auf unserem selbstgebauten Bett und blättert genervt in einem Atlas.

„Was ist los?“

„Was los ist? Nichts Clarke.“ Antwortet sie dickköpfig.

Ich setze mich mit einem augenrollen neben sie und schaue sie eindringlich an, aber sie meidet den Blickkontakt weiterhin.

„Du bist eifersüchtig.“ Sofort knurrt sie, aber streitet es nicht ab. „Das brauchst du nicht sein. Und das weißt du auch.“

„Nein das weiß ich nicht. Ich…“ sie atmet tief durch und legt den Atlas neben sich, bevor sie mich endlich ansieht. „Du bist sexy, hast einen unglaublichen Charakter und kannst einen mit nur einem Lächeln umhauen. Und Niylah ist-“

„Nicht halb so beeindruckend wie du.“ Sie schluckt schwer und schaut mich weiterhin an. „Ich liebe dich Lexa, nur dich. Du zauberst mir mit dem kleinsten Wort ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht, bist immer für mich da. Nur mit dir bin ich glücklich.“

Sie atmet tief durch, ich blicke in ihre grün-strahlenden Augen und lecke unbewusst über meine Lippen. Lexa legt beide Arme um mich und lehnt ihre Stirn an meine, sofort schließe ich die Augen.

„Danke, ai hodnes.“

„Ai hod yu in, Lexa.“

Vorsichtig streife ich meine Nase gegen ihre, bevor ich mich weiter in sie lehne und sie küsse. Ich spüre ihre Hände auf meinem Körper, wie sie mich immer näher zu sich zieht und mich nicht mehr loslassen will. Erst als Raven gegen die Tür des Busses schlägt springen wir auseinander und werfen ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

/ / / / /

Mitten in der Nacht werde ich wach und schrecke sofort hoch, als ich Lexas Körper nicht neben meinem spüre. Als ich gerade an meine Waffe fassen will wickelt sich eine Hand um meine, Lexa sieht mich lächelnd an.

„Sorry hodnes, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Flüstert sie als sie sich wieder neben mich legt.

Ich nicke und schaue auf ihren Körper, sie hat nur ihre Shorts an und ein schwarzes Top ohne BH, sofort muss ich schlucken. Dann aber richte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf was anderes.

„Wieso bist du wach?“

„Konnte nicht schlafen.“ Murmelt sie.

Ich rutsche auf dem Bett näher an sie heran und wickle die Decke um uns, denn nachts kann es schon kühl werden, trotz der kleinen Heizung im Bus. Raven und Octavia schlafen seelenruhig auf ihrem Bett wie immer, ich bin wirklich neidisch darauf. Ich lehne meinen Kopf auf Lexas Schulter und greife nach ihrer Hand. Während ich mit ihren Fingern spiele atmet sie immer wieder tief durch.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir nach Vegas fahren sollen?“

„Wir haben alle kleinen Orte ausgeschöpft Lexa.“ Ich nehme meinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter und sehe sie ruhig an. „Uns bleibt kaum was anderes übrig.“

Sie nickt und legt dann ihren Arm um mich, damit ich näher an sie heranrücken kann. Ich atme ihren Duft tief ein und lehne meinen Kopf an ihren Oberkörper.

„Schlaf, meine süße.“

„Mmmm.“ 

Schon zwei Sekunden später fallen meine Augen zu, beschützt und mit Glücksgefühlen im Bauch.

/ / / / /

Wir sind schon über eine Stunde unterwegs, Lexa und ich mit Luna und Niylah, während Bellamy bei Octavia und Raven im Bus mitfährt. Die beiden müssen sicher noch einiges nachholen, weshalb wir uns für diese Konstellation entschieden haben. Natürlich fand Lexa es alles andere als gut, aber sobald meine Hand auf ihrer lag hat sie sich beruhigt. Da schon vor einiger Zeit alle Radios ausgefallen sind haben wir uns jede Menge CDs angeschafft. Ich schiebe eine rein und drehe die Musik laut auf, um die Stille im Auto zu verdrängen.

„Ich mag den Song!“ ruft Niylah von hinten, im Spiegel sehe ich, dass sie zur Musik mit wippt. „Gute Wahl Clarkie.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, als Lexa härter ins Lenkrad greift.

„Danke!“ rufe ich zurück.

Es dauert auch nicht lange bis wir alle mitsingen, selbst Lexa taut in Gegenwart der Neuen immer mehr auf. Ich verstehe sie vollkommen, ich bin auch vorsichtig gegenüber Fremden, aber Bellamy war Teil ihrer Gruppe und er würde Octavia nie etwas tun, er liebt sie wirklich sehr.

Ich grinse als wir an einem zerstörten Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Las Vegas 20 Kilometer‘ vorbeifahren und drehe das Fenster runter, um meine Hand durch das Gitter zu halten. Beinahe sofort fährt Lexa langsamer und sieht mich irritiert an.

„Was?“

„Mach das Fenster wieder zu, was ist wenn ein Untoter kommt?“

„Dann ziehe ich meine Hand rein.“ Antworte ich, weil es so offensichtlich ist.

„Bitte.“ Sagt Lexa, aber es hört sich wie ein Befehl an.

Ich starre sie nur an und frage mich, was das gerade soll, als plötzlich Niylah uns unterbricht. Sie schraubt ihr Fenster ebenfalls runter und schiebt ihren Arm durch das Gitter.

„Juhuuu!“ brüllt sie, sofort muss ich lachen. „Frische Luft! Das ist so geil Leute!“

Ich drehe mich um und sehe auch Luna lachen, welche ebenfalls ihr Fenster runtermacht und genießt, wie die frische Luft durch das Auto strömt. Grinsend lasse ich mich auf meinen Sitz fallen und schaue zu Lexa, welche allerdings nur störrisch nach vorne auf die Straße schaut. Ich weiß, dass sie gerade genervt ist von unserem und vor allem meinem Verhalten, aber das ist mir egal. Wir müssen auch mal leben zwischen dem ganzen Überleben.

Etwa zehn Minuten später kommen wir an dem Ort an, der mal Las Vegas war. Die Wüste hat sich fast alles zurückgeholt, man sieht nur noch die Dächer der Häuser die hier früher in den Himmel geragt haben. Langsam steige ich aus und schaue mich um, hier sind weder Untote noch Menschen zu sehen. Auch Raven parkt den Bus etwas entfernt und geschützt, bevor sie zu uns geschlendert kommt.

„Alles gut bei dir?“

„Du weißt es doch.“

„Du hast ziemlich viele Gedanken zurzeit.“ Ich nicke und drehe mich zu Lexa, die beschäftigt ist alle Gitter an den Fenstern zu kontrollieren.

„Sie ist viel zu streng, immer nur darauf bedacht, dass uns bloß nichts passiert.“ Erkläre ich leise. „Wir sind sowieso immun, also wieso der Stress?“ ich schnaufe und verschränke meine Arme um meinen Unmut klar zu machen.

„Lexa will nur auf dich aufpassen, das weißt du. Sie liebt dich und kann dich nicht verlieren.“

„Das wird sie auch nicht. Trotzdem muss sie nicht so ein Kontrollfreak sein.“ Als wir ein scharfes einatmen hinter uns hören drehen wir uns schnell um.

Lexa sieht mich mit offenem Mund an, sie steht nur einen Meter hinter uns, durch den geräuschlosen Sand unter unseren Füßen habe ich sie nicht laufen hören. Ich schlucke schwer und will etwas sagen, aber es bleibt mir im Hals stecken. Die Dunkelhaarige nickt und lacht sarkastisch, bevor sie wortlos zu Octavia und Bellamy geht.

„Fuck, ich bin so ein Idiot.“

„Rede einfach mit ihr.“

„Ja… später.“

Mit schlechtem Gewissen kontrolliere ich nochmal alle meine Waffen, dabei kann ich meinen Blick kaum von Lexa abwenden. Immer wenn ich zu ihr sehe bekomme ich dieses Ziehen im Magen, ich habe mich gerade wie ein Idiot verhalten, sie will mich doch nur beschützen. Andererseits bin auch ich zu dickköpfig, ich will und kann mich selber verteidigen, das weiß ich.

„Na, bereit?“ ich nicke Niylah zu, die ein Gewehr über ihre Schulter gelegt hat.

„Jap, kann losgehen.“

Wir laufen langsam durch den Sand und schauen uns aufmerksam um. Dabei entdecken wir so viele Läden und Supermärkte, die wir einen nach dem Anderen abchecken. Uns kommen ein paar Untote entgegen, die wir aber ohne Probleme ausschalten können. Die Sonne strahlt auf uns herab und lässt uns alle ziemlich schwitzen, es ist wirklich unfassbar warm tagsüber. Ich blicke wieder zu Lexa, die aufrecht vor der Gruppe läuft und störrisch nach vorne schaut, ich weiß, dass sie verletzt ist. Immer wieder schaue ich zu Raven, die neben mir läuft, aber sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und gibt mir damit zu verstehen, dass sie mir Lexas Gedanken nicht verrät.

„Fuck, ist das…?“ ich folge Octavias Blick.

Und tatsächlich, vor uns ist der Nachbau des Eifelturms, oder besser gesagt nur die obere Hälfte. Ich staune nicht schlecht darüber, wie viel Sand sich inzwischen wieder hier abgesetzt hat, der T-Virus tötet schnell und gründlich.

„Stopp!“ höre ich Lexa rufen, sofort schaue ich nach vorne.

Unter einer kleinen Unterführung steht ein großer Wagon, der nicht wirklich aussieht als würde er hierhin gehören. Lexa zeigt auf Raven, welche nickt und sich von meiner Seite entfernt um mit ihr zum Wagon zu gehen. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis Lexa und Raven wieder rückwärts laufen und auf die Tür zielen.

„Vorsicht!“ ruft sie noch, in diesem Moment fliegt die Tür auf und uns kommen rund 50 Untote entgegen, im Vollsprint.

Augenblicklich schießen wir auf die Köpfe, einer nach dem anderen fällt leblos auf den Boden. Uns wird aber auch bewusst, dass es so zu lange dauert. Meine Augen werden weit als einer der Zombies direkt vor Niylah steht, welche ihn immer wieder nur in der Schulter trifft. Ich stecke meine Waffe weg, renne zu den beiden und trete dem Untoten so hart in die Brust, dass er nach hinten fällt. Dann ziehe ich mein Messer und werfe es ihm in die Stirn, sofort bleibt er liegen.

„Danke.“ Keucht Niylah heraus, der ich ein kleines Lächeln schenke.

„Fuck, wieso sind die so schnell?“ ruft Octavia, die ihren Bruder versucht nach hinten zu schieben.

„Keine Ahnung, haut ihr ab, wir machen das!“ ruft Lexa, sofort wissen wir wer womit gemeint ist.

Octavia und Raven laufen mit Niylah, Bellamy und Luna mit zurück zum Bus, um sie zu beschützen, während Lexa und ich uns um die rennenden Zombies kümmern. Erst als die anderen außer Sichtweite sind atme ich tief durch und setze meine Kräfte ein. Innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden springe ich in die Luft, trete dabei zwei Zombies um und breche ihnen damit das Genick, bevor ich meine Beine um den Hals des Letzten vor mir wickle und mich drehe, es knackt laut. Mein Blick landet auf Lexa, die mit ihrer neu entdeckten Liebe, einer Machete, einen nach dem Anderen tötet.

„Da vorne!“ sie zeigt auf den Eingang eines Casinos. „Da kommen noch mehr her.“

„Was ist hier nur los?“ frage ich, während ich weitere Untote abschieße.

„Ich weiß es nicht, sie haben alle dieselbe Uniform an, vielleicht-“ als sie aufhört zu reden drehe ich mich zu ihr.

Lexa steht nur da, regungslos starrt sie in die Luft. Geschockt sehe ich dabei zu, wie gleich zwei Untote auf sie zu rennen und sie ohne Probleme umreißen können.

„Lexa!!“

Innerhalb von einem Augenaufschlag bin ich bei ihr und reiße die Zombies von ihr runter, die bereits in ihre Schulter und Hals gebissen haben. Ich töte beide mit einem Kopfschuss und schaue dann auf meine Freundin herunter, die weiterhin leer nach oben starrt.

„Lexa? Lex? Hörst du mich?“ meine Stimme zittert, ich will nur wissen, was mit ihr los ist.

Plötzlich sehe ich in ihren Augen ein Symbol, das Umbrella Symbol, sofort stockt mein Atem. Sie müssen nah genug an uns dran sein um uns so beeinflussen zu können. Ich schlucke meine Angst herunter und schüttle Lexa immer wieder, aber sie scheint wie weggetreten. Wütend drehe ich mich um und renne auf den Eingang des Casinos zu. Auf meinem Weg töte ich noch weitere Zombies, bevor ich eine kleine Treppe hochrenne und direkt den großen Umbrella Hubschrauber entdecke.

„Ihr seid sowas von Tod!“ schreie ich laut.

Aus einem Zelt neben dem Hubschrauber kommen direkt zwei Wachen, die ich allerdings mit gezielten Kopfschüssen ausschalte. Ich drehe mich um, denn mir sind einige der Zombies gefolgt. Grinsend springe ich in die Luft als sie nach mir greifen, worauf sie weiterrennen und jetzt das Zelt als Ziel im Auge haben. Man hört Schreie aus dem Inneren, ich grinse zufrieden, stecke meine Waffen weg und laufe zurück zu meiner Freundin. Schon von weitem sehe ich Lexa im Sand sitzend, was mich erleichtert durchatmen lässt.

„Baby? Ist alles ok?“ sie hustet ein paar Mal, aber nickt dabei.

Ich lasse mich auf meine Knie fallen und ziehe ihr Gesicht zu mir, erleichtert sehe ich, dass ihre Augen wieder strahlend grün sind, so wie es sein muss und so wie ich es liebe. Plötzlich hören wir einen Hubschrauber starten, ich drehe mich um und frage mich, wer den Angriff der Zombies wohl überlebt haben kann. Mein Blick trifft plötzlich den von Dr. Isaacs der sich die Schulter hält und blutet. Mein Herz schlägt so wild als ich ihn sehe, die Gefühle von früher überkommen mich. Meine Atmung wird so hektisch, dass ich eine Panikattacke bekomme, sofort hebt Lexa mich in ihren Arm.

„Alles wird gut, hodnes. Ich verspreche es.“ Nehme ich dumpf wahr, bevor ich meine Augen schließe.


	32. Resident Evil 9/15

In Gedanken versunken räume ich die neusten Lebensmittel ein, die wir heute geholt haben. Im Bus ist leise Musik an, dazu haben wir ein paar Kerzen angemacht und die Vorhänge, die Raven zur Verdunklung angebracht hat, geschlossen. So ist das Risiko kleiner, dass die Untoten uns auch von weitem sehen. Lexa und Raven sind noch unterwegs und holen ein paar Kanister Wasser, ich bin froh, dass es meiner Freundin wieder gut geht, denn das vorhin hat mir ziemlich Angst gemacht. Dennoch hätte ich sie nun gerne hier, aber sie macht das was sie immer macht, wenn sie Angst hat: verschwinden.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“ ich erschrecke mich so sehr, dass mir eine Dose fast aus der Hand flutscht. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“

„Schon gut Niylah. Wo sind die Anderen?“

„Sitzen draußen am Lagerfeuer das wir zwischen den Autos gemacht haben. Ist wirklich gemütlich, du solltest rauskommen.“ Sie lächelt mich an, aber ich erwidere es nicht. „Stimmt was nicht?“

„Nein, es ist nur…“ ich atme tief durch und schließe den Schrank, bevor ich den leeren Karton an die Seite stelle. „Lexa… die einfach Lexa ist.“ Ich könnte mich selbst ohrfeigen, dass mir nichts Besseres eingefallen ist, aber ich kann ihr immerhin schlecht verraten, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, weil Umbrella da war.

„Ihr steht euch… nah oder?“ fragt die Blonde und lehnt sich dabei an den Küchentresen neben mir.

„Ja…“ ich schlucke schwer, wieso sage ich es nicht einfach? „Hast… oder hattest du jemanden?“

„Ich hatte jemanden.“ Sie schaut nachdenklich auf den Boden. „Aber sie hat sich verwandelt und ich musste sie töten.“

„Wow das… das tut mir leid Niylah. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen…“

„Es geht schon.“ Unterbricht sie mich und lächelt sogar etwas. „Ich habe etwas Neues gefunden, was mich am Leben hält.“

„Deine Pistole?“ frage ich grinsend, flirte ich gerade mit ihr?

„Die auch.“ Sie leckt sich über die Lippen und schaut dann kurz an mir herunter. „Und dann ist da noch diese Person, die mich immer wieder überrascht und mich zum Lachen bringt, in jeder Situation.“

„Ich kenne so eine Person auch.“ Ich grinse als ich daran denke, wie oft Lexa es schafft mich aus meinen depressiven Gedanken zu ziehen.

„Clarke, gib uns eine Chance.“ Meine Augen werden weit. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich glücklich machen.“

Sie macht den fehlenden Schritt auf mich zu und greift an meine Wange, geschockt und unfähig etwas zu sagen gehe ich nach hinten und renne genau in den Kühlschrank. Niylah starrt auf meine Lippen, als würde sie es schon so lange wollen. Als ich meinen Atem wiedergefunden habe und etwas sagen will, spüre ich ihren Atem auf meiner Haut. Mein Gehirn setzt völlig aus, ich will sie wegdrücken aber mein Körper funktioniert nicht. Langsam legt sie ihre Lippen auf meine, sie fühlen sich unerwartet gut an. Erst als wir uns voneinander lösen und sie mich erneut küssen will, drücke ich sie von mir weg.

„Nein ich- ich kann nicht.“ Ich greife um die Hundemarke, die um meinen Hals hängt.

„Wieso nicht?“

„Weil sie mit Lexa zusammen ist.“ Wir springen auseinander als Octavia im Bus steht, sichtlich wütend. „Und du solltest jetzt verschwinden, bevor ich euch beide in Stücke reiße.“ Ich schlucke schwer als ich sehe, wie ihre Augen leuchten.

Niylah sieht mich erst geschockt und verletzt an, bevor sie mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Bus geht. Ich habe gar keine Zeit mich zu verteidigen, da spüre ich schon Octavias Faust an meinem Kiefer. Ich falle einen Meter nach hinten und stolpere, sodass ich auf den Boden falle, aber die Schmerzen spüre ich nicht so sehr wie die in mir drin.

„Was fällt dir ein??“

„O, lass es mich erklären.“

„Gut! Erklär es!“ ich schlucke hörbar. „Ich warte, Clarke!“ immer wieder öffne ich meinen Mund, aber mein Gehirn arbeitet einfach nicht richtig. „Ich warte noch immer!“

„Ich weiß es nicht ok! Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war.“ Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. „Das hätte nie passieren dürfen, aber ich war traurig und habe an Umbrella gedacht, es hat mir Angst gemacht was heute passiert ist. Und Lexa war nicht da. Und- und-“

„Ich fass es nicht! Sie tut alles für dich und du machst sowas?“ unter ihrem harten Blick stehe ich langsam wieder auf, eine kurze Zeit dreht sich alles um mich herum. „Hast du dich in sie verleibt oder was?“

„In Niylah?! Niemals! Ich liebe Lexa!“

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen.“ Erwidert sie sarkastisch.

„Wirst du es ihr sagen?“ flüstere ich, dabei traue ich mich nicht meine wütende Freundin anzusehen.

„Nein. Aber du wirst es machen.“ 

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten rennt sie aus dem Bus und knallt die Tür zu. Sofort falle ich aufs Bett und weine ins Kissen, die Emotionen müssen endlich raus. Dass ich dabei Lexas Duft um mich habe macht das alles nicht einfacher.

/ / / / /

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen wach, ich fühle mich nicht wohl, obwohl Lexa mich fest in ihrem Arm hat. Als sie nachts wiedergekommen ist habe ich so getan als würde ich schon schlafen, damit sie nicht meine mit Sicherheit blaue Wange sieht, die inzwischen verheilt sein müsste. Ihre warme Haut auf meiner fühlt sich wie eine Strafe an, ich kann die Schuld kaum unterdrücken. Als ich meinen Kopf etwas drehe und zum anderen Bett schaue, sieht Octavia mich eindringlich an.

„Guten Morgen, hodnes.“ Flüstert Lexa in meinen Nacken und drückt mir einen Kuss in die Haare. „Du hast gestern schon geschlafen, ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja ich… war nur kaputt.“

„Oh, ok.“

Ich spüre wie sich Lexas Arm unter meinen Körper bohrt und sie mich versucht umzudrehen. Ich drücke mein schlechtes Gewissen weg und drehe mich, sofort lächelt mich meine Freundin breit an. Sie streichelt durch meine Haare und zieht mich an sich heran, wohl weil sie merkt, dass mich etwas bedrückt. Auch dafür liebe ich sie, denn sie bedrängt mich nicht, zwingt mich nie irgendwas zu erzählen und wartet darauf, bis ich so weit bin. Ich atme erleichtert durch als ihr warmer Körper mich umgibt und genieße es, sie bei mir zu haben.

Ich habe nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich eingeschlafen bin, aber als ich meine Augen öffne stellt Raven gerade noch eine Flasche Wasser an unser Bett und geht dann zur Tür. Sie wirft mir noch einen eindringlichen Blick zu, sie weiß natürlich auch was passiert ist, fuck.

„Clarke?“ ich hebe meinen Kopf und schaue in dunkelgrün. „Ist wirklich alles ok?“

„Ja, wirklich Lexa.“

Sie nickt und legt vorsichtig eine Hand an meine Wange, genau wie Niylah gestern. Als sie mich dann aber küsst merke ich den Unterschied, sie ist sanfter und achtet genau darauf, welches Tempo ich gehen will. Ich verliere mich in Gedanken und den Kuss, bis sie sich plötzlich auf mich legt. Sie schiebt ihre Zunge in meinen Mund, worauf ich stöhne und mich in sie drücke. Ich spüre ihre Hand an meinem Oberschenkel und dass sie mich noch intensiver küsst, bevor mich Panik überkommt. Mit meiner Kraft schubse ich Lexa so hart von mir runter, dass sie durch den Bus fliegt und gegen die Wand knallt.

„Oh mein Gott.“ Schnell stehe ich auf und laufe zu ihr. „Das tut mir so leid Lex.“

„Wow, das war wild.“ Sie grinst und steht mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf, bevor sie mich besorgt ansieht. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Hab‘ ich dir weh getan??“

„Nein, hast du nicht.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe als ich an eine Ausrede denke. „Ich war nur… nicht in der Stimmung.“ Ich merke was für ein Arsch ich bin, als Lexas Gesicht fällt.

„Oh.“

„Es liegt nicht an dir. An mir. Ich…“ genervt von mir selbst schlage ich meine Hände vor mein Gesicht. „Es ist Umbrella, ich habe solche Angst, dass sie uns nochmal finden. Sie müssen nur wiederkommen Lexa.“

„Ich weiß, komm her.“ Langsam greift sie nach mir, ich gehe den Schritt in ihren Arm und lehne mich bei ihr an. „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir ihnen nicht nochmal begegnen, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich dich beschützen werde. Mit allem was ich habe und allem was ich bin.“

Still rollen mir Tränen über die Wange, während Lexa mich sicher in ihrem Arm hält und mich am Rücken streichelt. Das ist wo ich hingehöre, das weiß ich jetzt mehr als je zuvor, aber trotzdem hat sie die Wahrheit verdient.

/ / / / /

Nachdem wir auch noch an einer Tankstelle waren fahren wir nun wieder durch die Wüste. Ich wieder zusammen mit Lexa im Hummer, während die Anderen im Bus sind. Wir vertrauen den Neuen inzwischen genug, sodass wir ihnen sogar alleine ein Fahrzeug anvertrauen würden. Es ist ziemlich klar, dass sie uns nichts Böses wollen. Mir schwebt Niylahs Gesichtsausdruck vor Augen, sie hat mich den ganzen Morgen kaum angesehen und wenn dann konnte ich die Wut und Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick sehen. 

„Woran denkst du?“ ich schrecke hoch als ich Lexas kratzige Stimme höre.

Auch sie war den ganzen Tag über recht verhalten, hat sich kaum getraut mich anzufassen, aus Angst ich will es vielleicht nicht. Wenn ich ihr nur sagen könnte was mit mir los ist, aber ich bin zu feige dafür, das hat sie nicht verdient. Meine Atmung wird hektischer als ich daran denke, was für ein Feigling ich bin, dass ich jemanden wie Lexa einfach nicht verdient habe.

„Lexa, halt an.“ Sie schaut irritiert zu mir. 

„Wieso?“

„Bitte halt an.“

„Clarke-“

„Lexa, bitte!!“ sofort tritt sie auf die Bremse.

Der Bus ist vor uns und schon etwas weiter weg, also auf jeden Fall außer Hörweite. Schwer atmend steige ich aus dem Auto und trete den Sand auf dem Boden, wütend über mich selbst.

„Verrätst du mir jetzt mal bitte was mit dir los ist?“

„Das kann ich nicht!“ erwidere ich ohne mich zu ihr zu drehen.

„Und wieso nicht?“

„Weil… es einfach nicht geht.“ Ich höre Lexa schnaufen und schließe die Augen. „Ich habe Niylah geküsst.“ Stille. „Oder sie mich. Aber es hatte nichts zu bedeuten.“

Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich Lexas Augen leuchten, sie ist verdammt wütend und verdammt emotional, aber bringt kein Wort raus.

„Es tut mir leid Lexa.“ Sie ballt ihre Hände zu Fäusten und lockert sie dann wieder.

„Ach deshalb war es.“ Bringt sie dann schnaufend heraus, etwas was ich hasse und was mich zur Weißglut bringt, und das weiß sie. „Du wolltest nicht mit mir schlafen, weil du sie schon gefickt hast, oder?“

Mein Mund klappt auf und mein Herz hat für eine Sekunde aufgehört zu schlagen. Die Wut die sich in mir aufbaut kann ich nicht zurückhalten. Ich hebe meine linke Hand und einen Augenblick später fliegt Lexa durch die Luft und ein paar Meter nach hinten, wo sie gegen den Hummer prallt.

„So redest du nicht mit mir!“ rufe ich wütend und stampfe zu ihr. „Wie kannst du auch nur annehmen, dass ich so etwas tun würde!?“ Lexa stellt sich langsam hin und hält schützend eine Hand hoch. „Ich liebe dich und es war ein Fehler! Ich liebe nur dich verdammt! Und das macht mir so eine Angst! Ich kann dich nicht verlieren!“

Vor meinen Augen verschwimmt alles, als mir immer mehr Tränen entweichen. Meine Knie geben nach, ich falle nach vorne aber zwei Arme wickeln sich um mich und fangen mich auf. 

„Es tut mir so leid Lex.“

„Nein es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du mich nie so verletzen würdest.“

„Sie hat mich geküsst und ich habe sie weggedrückt, aber es tut mir so leid, dass ich es dir nicht früher erzählt habe.“

„Ist schon gut, ai hodnes.“ Flüstert sie und streichelt durch meine Haare.

„Diesen Namen verdiene ich nicht.“

Sie lacht leise, worauf direkt Schmetterlinge durch meinen Bauch fliegen. Ich höre weiter entfernt den Bus, der wohl wieder auf uns zu fährt. Lexa lehnt sich nach hinten und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann auf meine Wange, meine Nase und auf meinen Mund. Ich höre sie knurren und unterdrücke das Grinsen darüber, wie besitzergreifend sie ist.

„Du bringst sie nicht um, oder?“

„Das überlege ich mir noch.“ Ich lache leise gegen ihre Schulter, obwohl ich nicht mal sicher bin, ob sie wirklich Spaß macht.


	33. Resident Evil 10/15

Drei Tage später sind wir in einer Kleinstadt Jenseits von Arizona, in der uns einige Zombies entgegenkommen. Sie schleichen durch die leeren Straßen und drehen ihren Kopf sofort zu uns, als sie die lauten Motorgeräusche wahrnehmen. Grinsend drücke ich aufs Gas und manövriere den Hummer durch die Masse.

„21. 22. Oh 23!“

„Das ist ganz schön pathetisch, weißt du?“

„Pssst Lexa, ich konzentriere mich gerade.“ 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie sie die Hände hebt und breit grinst. Insgeheim liebt sie es, wenn ich so spielerisch drauf bin. Mir geht es erst wieder besser, seit ich alles mit ihr und Niylah geklärt habt. Die Blonde war ziemlich enttäuscht von mir, dass ich ihr Hoffnung gemacht habe ohne ihr klar zu machen, dass ich vergeben bin. Lexa ist während des Gespräches durchgehend vor dem Bus hergelaufen, dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass sie sich unheimlich zurückhalten musste, nicht einfach zu uns zu kommen und zuzuhören. Nun ist aber alles wieder gut, jeder weiß wo sein Platz ist und Lexa hat mir verziehen, das ist das Wichtigste.

„Ok, halt da vorne an.“ Sie zeigt auf ein großes Haus am Ende der Straße. „Der Zaun ist hoch, dort sind wir geschützt und das Auto passt auf die Einfahrt. Sogar der Bus.“

„Alles klar Chef.“ Ich grinse breit, weil ich weiß, was jetzt kommt. 

„Ich bin also dein Chef?“

„Mh, vielleicht…“

„Dann sollte ich dir vielleicht mal Manieren beibringen.“ Ich lenke den Hummer schnell auf die Einfahrt und lasse den Motor verstummen.

„Gerne…“

„Ehm, ihr wisst schon, dass ich noch hier bin, oder?“ geschockt drehen wir uns nach hinten und zu Luna, die uns entgeistert ansieht.

„Ja, stimmt, sorry.“

„Schon gut.“ Murmelt sie nach, als sie aussteigt und so schnell es geht vom Auto verschwindet.

„Das war…“

„Peinlich.“

„Jap. Sollen wir reingehen?“ fragt Lexa und lächelt mich an.

„Gerne Chef.“ 

Draußen angekommen ist meine Freundin direkt an meiner Seite und greift nach meiner Hand, ich liebe es wie besitzergreifend sie nun geworden ist, sie weicht quasi nie von meiner Seite, außer ich bitte sie darum. Zusätzlich ist sie nicht mehr so streng wie vorher, lässt mich auch selbst entscheiden und sogar Dinge machen, die gefährlich sein könnten. Aber sie ist immer da, wenn ich sie brauche, was unheimlich beruhigend ist. 

„Das ist ja eine Villa!“ ruft Octavia, als sie zusammen mit Bellamy in das große Haus läuft.

„Mit hoffentlich genug Schlafzimmern, weit, weit voneinander entfernt…“ murmelt Raven als diese an uns vorbeiläuft. „Ich kann euren Sex nicht noch eine Nacht ertragen.“

„Entschuldige bitte.“ Lexa fasst sich gespielt verletzt an die Brust und sieht sie geschockt an. „Wir machen es nicht jede Nacht.“

„Aber fast jede. Ihr Tiere.“

Während ich versuche zu verstecken, wie verlegen mich das alles macht, sehe ich Niylahs Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wirft uns einen bösen und neidischen Blick zu, bevor sie mit dem Kopf schüttelt und ebenfalls das Haus betritt.

„Sie mag es noch immer nicht.“ Flüstert Lexa, die das alles wohl auch beobachtet hat.

„Es ist denke ich auch schwer das zu akzeptieren. Und ich bin heiß.“ Lexa lacht laut und zieht mich nun auch in die Villa.

„Komm, Chef muss dir wirklich Manieren beibringen.“

„Ich wiederhole: Gerne.“

Im Flur kommt und bereits Raven entgegen, die zwei Zombies an den Armen zur Tür zieht. Ich verziehe das Gesicht als ich die Blutspur sehe, die auf dem Teppich ist. Lexa lacht leise und drückt mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie in die Küche geht und nach einem Tuch greift.

„Du hast sie wirklich ganz schön im Griff, Prinzessin.“ 

„Bitte was?“ irritiert drehe ich mich zu Niylah, die an der Tür lehnt und mit einem Apfel in ihrer Hand spielt.

„Ist doch so, du sagst spring und sie springt.“

„So ist es nicht.“ Verteidige ich mich und werfe ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Wie du meinst.“

Gerade als Lexa wieder in das Zimmer kommt hören wir plötzlich ein Knacken vom Fernseher, der eigentlich aus sein sollte, denn nichts und niemand sendet mehr etwas. Ich schaue ins Wohnzimmer, wo Raven und Bellamy vor dem Gerät stehen und es skeptisch mustern.

„Was war das?“ höre ich Lexa, die bereits vor mir auf dem Boden kniet und die Blutspur wegwischt.

„Keine Ahnung, es hat einfach-“

„Projekt Lexa.“ Meine Augen werden weit. „Ich habe dich gefunden.“

„Was machst du denn hier?“ fragt Raven und springt einen Meter vom Bildschirm weg.

Dort ist ein Kind zu sehen, allerdings nur holografisch in rotem Licht, die Einzelheiten in ihrem Gesicht sind kaum zu erkennen. Die Tochter des Erfinders stand damals als Model zur Verfügung, ich erinnere mich an den Namen der künstlichen Intelligenz.

„Red Queen.“ Flüstere ich, eine Sekunde später steht Lexa vor dem Bildschirm.

„Was willst du?“

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, also hör zu.“ Befiehlt die schrille Stimme. „Ich halte Doktor Isaacs in einem Komplex in eurer Nähe gefangen. Er ist infiziert.“

Meine Augen werden weit als ich an den Zwischenfall in Las Vegas denke, ich erinnere mich daran wie er geblutet hat, anscheinend wurde er gebissen. Hat er auch verdient. Mein Blick landet wieder auf dem Bildschirm vor uns und auf der Red Queen. Sie ist eine künstliche Intelligenz die Umbrella ebenfalls entwickelt hat, um unter anderem den Hive zu überwachen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mit für den Ausbruch verantwortlich ist, aber behalte das lieber für mich.

„Und was soll ich da machen?“ fragt Lexa irritiert, während sie auf den Bildschirm starrt.

„Du musst ihn ausschalten. Er ist außer Kontrolle.“ Auf dem Bildschirm ist nun auch ein kleiner Ausschnitt von einem Wesen, was nur noch Teile eines Menschen hat, größer und breiter. „Er hat sich immer wieder den Antivirus gespritzt, jetzt hat er sich durchgesetzt.“

„Du hast ihn doch gefangen.“ Unterbricht Raven. „Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung.“

„Ich kann ihn nicht mehr lange hier einsperren, er ist wirklich stark.“

Ich habe nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich in den Raum gegangen bin, bis ich an Lexas Seite stehe und nach ihrer Hand greife. Der Bildschirm vor uns flackert immer wieder, bis das Signal schon beinahe verschwindet.

„Wir kümmern uns drum.“ Sagt Lexa noch, bevor das Signal komplett abbricht.

„Lexa-“

„Hodnes, ruhig. Wir gehen alle hin. Und wir denken uns vorher einen Plan aus.“ Ich nicke, bevor sie mir über die Wange streichelt und dann wieder zum Teppich geht und ihn schrubbt.

„Sag ich doch, gehorcht aufs Wort.“ Flüstert Niylah, als sie provokant an mir vorbeigeht und mich streift.

Ich rolle nur mit den Augen und helfe meiner Freundin, die mir immer wieder verschmitzte Blicke zu wirft, ich weiß genau, worauf es hinausläuft.

/ / / / /

Erschöpft liege ich auf dem Bett, Lexa noch halb auf mir, ihr Gesicht in meinen Nacken gepresst. Nach unserer zweiten Runde wollten wir eigentlich aufhören und schlafen, aber wir können einfach nicht die Finger voneinander lassen. Ihr nackter, warmer Körper auf meinem ist einfach das Schönste, was ich mir vorstellen kann. Zusätzlich ist sie einfach so unfassbar gut im Bett, ich bin froh, dass ich es schaffe sie tagsüber nicht alle paar Stunden anzufallen.

„Soll ich aufstehen?“ murmelt sie ins Kissen, worauf ich lachen muss.

„Ist schon gut, bleib so.“

Ich greife neben mich und ziehe die Decke über uns, damit wir ein bisschen gegen die Kälte im Raum geschützt sind. Mein Blick gleitet durch das große Schlafzimmer, während Lexa noch schweratmend auf mir liegt und ich beruhigend ihren Rücken streichle.

„Also, du denkst es ist eine gute Idee auf sie zu hören?“

„Auf wen?“ ich muss mich zurückhalten nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, auch wenn sie es gerade nicht sehen würde.

„Die Red Queen.“

„Oh. Ja.“ Sie lehnt sich nun langsam nach hinten und lässt sich neben mich auf die Matratze fallen. „Ich denke Isaacs hat es verdient so qualvoll wie möglich zu sterben, ich wäre gerne dafür verantwortlich.“ Sie lächelt aber runzelt dann die Stirn. „Und so stark kann er nicht sein.“

„Und wenn doch?“

„Clarke…“

„Ist ja gut… ich habe nur Angst um dich. Chef.“ Ich höre sie knurren, als ich zu der wunderschönen Dunkelhaarigen schaue beißt sie sich auf die Lippe und schaut an mir herunter.

„Nun bin ich wieder Chef hm?“

„Das bist du immer…“ flüstere ich unterwürfig, keine Sekunde später liegt Lexa erneut auf mir, die Decke fliegt noch durch den Raum.

Sie beginnt meinen Hals zu küssen, so intensiv, dass ich sofort hart in ihren Rücken greife.

„Ich glaube Raven hat recht.“ Keuche ich heraus. „Wir sind wirklich wie die Tiere.“

„Oh ja.“ Bringt Lexa hervor, bevor sie langsam an mir herunterrutscht und ich die Augen schließe.

/ / / / /

Die Stimmung ist ziemlich angespannt im Bus, in welchem ich unruhig auf dem Bett liege und leise über jedes Schlagloch meckere, welches Octavia mitnimmt. Sie ist wirklich nicht die beste Autofahrerin. Lexa hängt an der Decke und macht Klimmzüge, ich glaube inzwischen schon 40 Stück hintereinander. Ich rolle mit den Augen und schließe sie wieder, bevor ich sie zu sehr anstarre. Diese ganze Sache mit der Red Queen kommt mir komisch vor, aber das ist oft so. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass Umbrella uns erneut aufspürt.

„Süße, hör auf nachzudenken.“ Ich öffne meine Augen und schaue zu meiner Freundin. „Alles wird gut.“

Sie lässt sich auf den Boden fallen und atmet tief durch, dabei starre ich auf ihre muskulösen Arme, da sie nur ein Tank Top anhat, Gott wir sind wirklich wie die Tiere.

„Ich hoffe es.“ Antworte ich verspätet mit einem Räuspern.

Lexa grinst wissend und streckt sich nochmal, bevor sie nach einer Weste greift und zu Octavia geht. Die beiden reden ein bisschen, was mich wieder in meine Gedanken versinken lässt. 

Als ich die Augen wieder öffne lehnt Lexa über mir, sie streichelt über meine Stirn und lächelt mich glücklich an. Ich schaue an ihr runter und sehe, dass sie bereits voll gekleidet ist, in einem schwarzen Top und der sexy Lederjacke, die beinahe wieder lustvolle Gedanken in mir aufkommen lässt. Sie drückt mir einen Kuss auf meine Nase und steht dann langsam auf.

„Wir sind gleich da, hodnes.“

„Ok.“ 

Ich greife nach meinen Klamotten und ziehe sie an, dabei merke ich Lexas Blicke auf mir, worauf ich in mich hineingrinse. Sie hat wirklich recht, so stark kann Isaacs nicht sein, und wir sind mindestens zu zweit. Das Wichtigste ist, dass sie an meiner Seite ist.


	34. Resident Evil 10/15

Es sind ungewöhnlich viele Untote um den Komplex unterwegs, den die Red Queen uns gezeigt hat. Um sicher zu gehen, dass niemandem aus der Gruppe etwas passiert, sind Raven und Octavia nun im Bus und bei den Menschen ohne Antivirus im Blut geblieben. Ich gehe nah hinter Lexa zur Tür, direkt kommt uns ein unangenehmer Geruch entgegen, der eine Mischung zwischen Verwesung und abgestandenem Wasser ist. Das Licht im Gang flackert, aber durch das Sonnenlicht sehen wir genug. Um uns herum ist wirklich alles zerstört und verwüstet.

„Projekt Lexa, Projekt Clarke.“ Wir schrecken hoch als plötzlich der Bildschirm neben uns angeht. „Ihr seid da, sehr gut.“

„Blitzmerkerin.“ Flüstert Lexa, worauf ich mein Lachen verkneifen muss.

„Er ist im Keller, die Türen sind bereits kurz vor dem Einbrechen.“

„Alles klar.“ Antwortet Lexa und zieht ihre Waffe, genau wie ich.

„Viel Glück. Ihr werdet es brauchen.“ Hören wir noch, bevor die Tür vor uns aufgeht.

Ich rolle mit den Augen und lache leise, als Lexa dasselbe tut. Unser halbes Leben lang hat uns diese Stimme begleitet, wir sind mit der Red Queen groß geworden, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was das alles für Ausmaße annehmen kann. 

Wir laufen leise die Gänge entlang, überall flackert Licht, blinken Knöpfe und der Wind ist zu hören, der durch das leere Gebäude fegt. Ich muss immer wieder schwer schlucken, weil wir Geräusche um uns herum hören, die auf Doktor Isaacs hinweisen könnten.

„Clarke.“ Ich folge Lexas Finger, sie zeigt auf eines der großen Labore, wo die Tür einen Spalt auf ist.

Ich nicke und bleibe hinter ihr, als sie mit erhobenem Gewehr auf die Tür zugeht. Wir hören es immer wieder knacken und rascheln, als wir leise über den Boden laufen. Als wir an der Tür ankommen sehen wir allerdings nichts im Raum, also zieht Lexa sie mit nur einer Hand auf und greift sofort wieder nach ihrem Gewehr. Mir stockt der Atem als ich mich umschaue, denn ein Labor ist hier kaum noch zu erkennen. Alles ist verwüstet, Scheiben zerstört und die Decke sogar teilweise eingestürzt. Was mich am meisten schockt sind die toten Umbrella Wachleute, die aufgespießt auf ein paar Eisenstangen hängen.

„Bleib zurück.“ Flüstert Lexa und sieht sich aufmerksam um. „Er ist hier irgendwo.“

Ich schlucke meine Angst herunter und schaue mich weiter um, bis wir plötzlich ein böses, dunkles Knurren hören. Ich drehe mich passend um, Isaacs steht an der Tür, aber eigentlich ist es nicht mehr er. Vor uns steht ein großer Haufen Fleisch, mit einem Gesicht und eine Art Arme und Beine, die sogar kräftiger aussehen als bei Nemesis. Ich schlucke schwer, als Lexa mich an der Schulter nach hinten reißt und mich hinter sie drückt. Wir hören ein böses Lachen von der Kreatur, worauf ich eine Augenbraue hochziehe.

„Lexa, du hast nicht verstanden was ich dir beibringen wollte. Das hast du nie.“ Brummt das Monster heraus.

„Wow, es kann sprechen.“ Erwidert meine Freundin und zielt weiterhin ruhig auf Isaacs.

„Liebe ist Schwäche. Clarke ist Schwäche.“

„Das ist sie nicht!“

Das Wesen brummt, bevor es wieder leise lacht und an die Tür hinter sich fasst. Isaacs zieht einmal daran und reißt sie aus der Verankerung, sodass man nicht mehr aus dem Raum kann, sofort klappt mein Mund auf. Meine Angst steigt noch mehr, als Lexa denselben Gesichtsausdruck hat.

„Ihr kommt hier nicht mehr lebend raus.“ Brummt er, bevor er auf uns zuspringt.

Lexa reagiert schnell und trifft ihn mit ein paar Kugeln, bevor wir zur Seite springen und ihm ausweichen. Beinahe sofort sind wir alle wieder auf den Beinen.

„Du bist nicht so stark wie ich, Lexa.“ Brummt er und schüttelt sich, ich sehe, dass seine Einschusswunden bereits verheilen. „Aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Also bringe ich dich lieber um.“

Mit seinem letzten Wort springt er erneut auf uns zu, aber im letzten Moment wechselt er die Richtung und verschwindet durch ein Loch in der Decke. Lexa und ich richten unsere Waffen in die Richtungen aus der wir Geräusche hören, aber mir fällt schnell auf, dass Isaacs mit uns spielt. Mir wird schon beinahe schwindelig, so schnell drehen wir uns, deshalb entferne ich mich etwas von Lexa und beginne einfach in die Decke zu schießen. Jetzt kracht noch mehr ein, aber zum Glück nicht unmittelbar in unserer Nähe. Ich schaue durch den Rauch der nun einen Teil des Raumes füllt und sehe Isaacs zu spät. Er greift aus ein paar Metern Entfernung nach mir, seine Finger sind plötzlich lang und wickeln sich um meinen Hals, aus Reflex lasse ich die Waffe fallen und will nach meinem Messer greifen, aber er schleudert mich durch den Raum und an die nächste Wand.

„Nein!“ höre ich dumpf, mein Kopf dröhnt so unfassbar.

Erst als ich wacher werde spüre ich, dass der Druck um meinen Hals verschwunden ist. Schnell schüttle ich mit dem Kopf und stehe auf, gerade als Isaacs auf Lexa zuspringt und sie nach hinten tritt. Lexa kommt aber elegant auf dem Boden auf und schlägt sofort nach ihm. Es ist kein gerechter Kampf, das ist sofort zu sehen, denn Isaacs ist um einiges größer. Leise renne ich zur Tür und will sie aufziehen, um Hilfe zu holen, aber sie geht nicht auf, hängt nur wie vorher da, als Isaacs sie komplett zerstört hat.

Plötzlich höre ich einen lauten Knall hinter mir. Ich drehe mich um und meine Atmung wird hektisch, als ich sehe, dass Isaacs Lexa in einem festen Griff an die Wand gedrückt hat. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren bündle ich meine Kräfte und hebe meine Hand. Isaacs scheint wohl etwas zu bemerken, denn er schaut zu mir und knurrt mich wütend an. In diesem Moment öffne ich meine Faust und lasse ihn somit durch den halben Raum fliegen. Er fliegt durch die Wand und ich höre es noch weiter krachen, so viel Schwung hatte mein Angriff. Schnell renne ich zu Lexa, die schwer atmend am Boden liegt und sich den Bauch hält.

„Ich weiß wie.“ Keucht sie heraus. „Hilf mir hoch.“

Ich greife unter sie und stütze sie zum nächsten Schreibtisch, an den sie sich lehnt und dann in ihren Gürtel greift. Sie zieht eine Handgranate hervor und grinst mich an, selbst in so einer Situation kann sie sich das nicht verkneifen.

„Versteck du dich, ich mache das.“

„Lexa…“

„Er hat mich nur in einem unaufmerksamen Moment erwischt, als ich geguckt habe ob du in Ordnung bist.“ Ich schlucke schwer, da ich der Grund dafür hätte sein können, dass meine Freundin stirbt.

Wir hören wieder ein böses Raunen hinter uns, Isaacs schüttelt sich und kommt aus dem Loch hervor, in welches ich ihn geworfen habe. Lexa nickt mir nochmal zu, bevor ich mich von ihr wegbewege. Als ich sehe, dass Isaacs Blick mir folgt, bleibe ich aber wie angewurzelt stehen. Er hat nicht mehr Lexa im Blick als Ziel, sondern mich. Auch meine Freundin bemerkt das, denn sie greift an ihren Rücken und zieht ihre Machete hervor, die sie durch die Luft wirbelt.

„Hier bin ich, Monster.“ Das Wesen lacht laut.

„Du bist hier das Monster Lexa. Ihr alle seid es. Ich bin nur das Ergebnis einer Forschung.“

„Pf, na klar.“

Isaacs grinst, bevor er dieses Mal in meine Richtung springt. Lexa wirft sich zwischen uns und zieht die Machete einmal durch seinen Bauch, oder was mal sein Bauch war. Isaacs knurrt wütend und fährt wieder seine Finger aus, er versucht Lexa damit zu fixieren, aber diese hat weiterhin ihre Machete in der Hand und schafft es, ihm sogar zwei der langen Finger abzuschneiden. Ich halte durchgehend meine Hand hoch und meine Kräfte bereit, falls ich doch eingreifen muss, wodurch ich zu spät merke, dass er auch nach mir gegriffen hat. Er zieht meine Füße nach vorne, wodurch ich ungebremst nach hinten und auf den Hinterkopf falle. Die Welt um mich herum ist verschwommen, ich nehme nur dumpf Kampfgeräusche wahr. 

Ich weiß nicht wie lange es gedauert hat, bis ich wieder in der Lage bin mich zu bewegen, aber als ich mich aufsetze stürmt Lexa auf mich zu und reißt mich hoch. Ich will protestieren, aber sie wirft mich über ihre Schulter und sprintet los. Als ich hochschaue sehe ich Isaacs auf den Knien, wie er sich an den Bauch fasst und etwas hervorzieht, die Handgranate. Wir biegen noch um eine Ecke, bis die Explosion das ganze Gebäude erschüttert. Dann spüre ich nur noch wie wir fallen, wie Dreck und Steine uns unter sich begraben.

„Lexa?“ flüstere ich, meine Ohren dröhnen.

Ich höre eine Antwort, aber kann nicht ausmachen was. Ein paar Sekunden später werden Steine von mir gerollt und Lexa steht dort, sie hat Dreck im Gesicht und blutet, trotzdem sieht sie noch wunderschön aus.

„Komm, ai hodnes. Wir müssen hier raus bevor alles einbricht.“ Ich nicke und setze mich auf, schon dabei protestiert mein ganzer Körper.

Wir stolpern durch die dunklen Gänge, dabei bin ich froh, dass Lexa sich an den Weg zurück erinnert. Trotz ihrer Verletzungen ist sie noch sehr viel stärker als ich, ihr Körper heilt schneller und macht neue Zellen an, damit sie auch während eines Kampfes noch klar denken und handeln kann, so wie vorhin.

„Wir sind gleich da.“ Beruhigt sie mich und zieht mich um eine weitere Ecke.

„Denkst du er hat es überlebt?“ frage ich und huste sofort, da ich so viel Rauch einatme.

„Ich denke nicht.“

Als ich die Tür sehe, durch die die Red Queen uns zu Beginn gelassen hat, atme ich erleichtert durch. Die Tür öffnet sich auch sofort und schließt wieder, als wir außerhalb der Gefahrenzone sind. Sofort fallen wir beide zu Boden und atmen schwer, unsere Körper nun mit dem Verlust des Adrenalins schwächer.

„Ihr habt es geschafft.“ Hören wir die schrille Stimme. „Er hat es nicht überlebt, gut gemacht.“

„Jaja.“ Antwortet Lexa und hustet schwer.

Der Bildschirm hinter uns geht aus, die Red Queen verschwindet und lässt uns im dunklen zurück. Langsam krabble ich zu Lexa und wische mit einer Hand durch ihr Gesicht, um den Schmutz etwas zu entfernen.

„Wir haben es geschafft.“


	35. Resident Evil 12/15

Nachdem wir unsere Kräfte wieder gesammelt haben, oder besser gesagt Lexa, sind wir langsam zum Ausgang gestolpert. Zum Glück sind uns keine Untoten mehr entgegen gekommen, denn wir haben beinahe alle unsere Waffen bei der Explosion verloren. Ein kleines Lächeln zieht sich über meine Lippen als ich den Bus sehe. Ich erwarte eigentlich, dass die Anderen nun rauskommen und uns in Empfang nehmen, aber vielleicht haben sie uns nicht kommen sehen.

„Vielleicht verstecken sie sich.“ sagt Lexa dann, natürlich hat sie dieselben Gedanken wie ich.

Ich nicke nur und gehe mit ihr zur Tür, als wir sehen, dass diese auf ist, treten wir wieder einen Schritt zurück. Lexa greift nach einem Stein vom Boden und geht langsam in den Bus, während ich mich aufmerksam umschaue. Sie würden den Bus und den Hummer nie alleine lassen und nie rausgehen, wenn so viele Untote in der Umgebung sind. Ich schlucke schwer, als Lexa wieder zur Tür kommt und sich auf die Stufen setzt.

„Sie sind nicht mehr da.“

„Wo sind sie dann?“ sie zuckt mit den Schultern und steht langsam auf.

„Komm her.“

Sie zieht eine Flasche Wasser hervor und gießt ein bisschen auf ein Tuch, bevor sie mir vorsichtig durch mein Gesicht streicht und den Dreck entfernt. Nachdem ich dasselbe bei ihr gemacht habe und wir auch noch genug getrunken haben, gehen wir zurück in das Gebäude.

„Wie geht diese Bitch an.“ Flüstert Lexa ungeduldig, als sie auf einer Tastatur tippt. „Man dieser scheiß Computer, ich könnte-“ sie verstummt als der Bildschirm vor uns plötzlich angeht.

Allerdings ist dort nicht die Red Queen, sondern ein anderes, allzu bekanntes Gesicht.

„Wesker.“ Flüstert Lexa und lässt sich auf den Stuhl hinter sich fallen.

Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf, verwirrt darüber wie er es geschafft hat sich in das System zu hacken, allerdings ist er auch der Boss. Albert Wesker, der große, böse Kopf der Umbrella Corporation.

„Hallo Lexa, hallo Clarke.“ Brummt seine ruhige Stimme durch den Raum. „Schön zu sehen, dass ihr noch lebt.“

„Du kannst mich mal Wesker!“ ruft Lexa wütend.

Ich bin mir sicher, wenn er keine Sonnenbrille aufhätte, würde man jetzt die Verwunderung in seinen Augen sehen. Niemand hat es je gewagt so mit ihm zu reden oder ihm zu widersprechen. Wesker ist der inzwischen wohl mächtigste Mann der Welt, da ihm Umbrella gehört und er alles auf der Erde noch Lebende lenkt, bis auf uns. Wir haben immer mal wieder von anderen Menschen gehört, dass er sie kontaktiert hat um uns zu finden und zu ihm zu bringen. Mit Sicherheit hat er wieder eine kranke Idee im Kopf, was er noch mit uns anstellen will. Zusätzlich ist er selbst mit dem Virus infiziert und laut Lexa verdammt stark.

„So redet man nicht mit seinem Erschaffer, oder?“ er grinst böse, ich gehe zu Lexa und nehme ihre Hand in meine, damit sie ruhiger wird. „Aber vielleicht hilft euch das.“

Er schwenkt die Kamera zur Seite, sofort kommen unsere Freunde ins Bild. Alle mit einem Tuch im Mund und an die Wand gekettet. Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu als ich sehe, was für eine Angst sie haben.

„Lex…“

„Ich weiß.“

„Also, Projekt Lexa. Ich gebe euch eine Wahl. Findet etwas für mich, eine Waffe. Bringt sie mir und ihr könnt eure Freunde wiederhaben.“

„Was für eine verdammte Waffe?“ Wesker dreht die Kamera wieder zu sich und grinst leicht, bevor seine Miene wieder versteinert.

„Bringt mir Anya.“

/ / / / /

Es wird bereits dunkel, die Hitze verschwindet und der kalte Wind weht uns ums Gesicht. Lexa und ich sitzen sprachlos auf der Motorhaube des Hummers und starren auf den leeren Bus vor uns. Wir haben beide kaum ein Wort gesagt seit dem kleinen Gespräch mit Wesker. Ich will Lexa so viel fragen, aber ich merke durchgehend, dass sie den Tränen nahe ist und völlig hoffnungslos.

„Wer ist Anya?“ frage ich nach ein paar weiteren Minuten leise.

Lexa lehnt sich nach hinten und mit dem Kopf an die Windschutzscheibe. Sie fährt sich nochmal durch die Haare, bevor sie zur mir schaut und tief Luft holt.

„Sie ist mit uns aufgewachsen.“ Meine Augen werden weit, denn ich höre nun zum ersten Mal ihren Namen. „Allerdings hat Wesker sie sobald sie ihre Fähigkeit entwickelt hat woanders hin verlegen lassen.“

„Was ist ihre Fähigkeit?“ frage ich leise.

Lexa grinst, bevor sie sich wieder aufsetzt und einen Arm um mich legt. Sie braucht diesen Körperkontakt wirklich sehr mit mir, ich genieße es jede Sekunde und lehne mich bei ihr an.

„Sie kann es rückgängig machen.“

„Was?“

„Den T-Virus.“

„Du meinst…“ ich schaue sie geschockt an.

„Ja, ihr Blut hat den Antivirus perfektioniert, ein paar Tropfen davon und man verwandelt sich zurück, auch wenn man danach nicht mehr ganz dieselbe Person ist.“

„Kein Wunder, dass Wesker sie will…“ ich streiche nachdenklich über Lexas Hand. „Denkst du sie lebt noch?“

„Ich hoffe es, denn sonst sind unsere Freunde Tod.“

Lexa löst sich von mir und springt vom Fahrzeug, als wir weiter entfernt ein paar Zombies sehen. Meine Freundin lächelt und hält mir ihre Hand hin, damit ich von der Motorhaube springen kann. Selbst wenn sie traurig ist, ist es ihr noch wichtig, dass es mir gut geht und mir nichts passiert. Sie klopft auf meine Jacke und entfernt somit den Dreck, bevor wir zwischen den Autos hin und her schauen.

„Wir sollten den Bus nehmen.“

„Aber du liebst den Hummer.“

„Ich weiß baby, aber wir brauchen die Lebensmittel.“ Ich nicke, bevor wir beginnen alles aus dem Hummer zu nehmen und in den Bus zu bringen.

Nachdem wir alles erledigt haben ist die Gruppe Zombies nah, aber Lexa steht am Hummer und scheint mit dem Fahrzeug zu reden, sofort rolle ich mit den Augen. Als ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie gleich mit dem Auto rummacht reiße ich sie zu mir und in den Bus, gerade als die Gruppe Untoter uns erreicht.

„Wohin?“ frage ich als ich den Motor starte.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung.“

/ / / / /

Meine Augen fliegen auf als ich leises Stöhnen höre. Irritiert schaue ich zur Seite und sehe Lexa auf dem Boden, wie sie Liegestütze macht und bereits völlig verschwitzt ist. Erst als sie hochschaut und sich unsere Blicke treffen lächelt sie und setzt sich langsam hin.

„Sorry, hab‘ ich dich geweckt?“

„Das fragst du mich jeden einzelnen Morgen wenn du trainierst, und jedes Mal antworte ich, dass ich froh bin, denn…“ ich schaue sie erwartungsvoll an, sie rollt mit den Augen.

„Denn du willst es nicht verpassen, ja ich weiß.“

Sie greift nach einem Handtuch, bevor sie einen Vorhang zur Seite schiebt und sich aufmerksam die Umgebung anschaut. Mein Blick ist natürlich lange auf ihre perfekten, starken Arme gerichtet. Ich seufze als ich ihr Stirnrunzeln sehe, denn ich weiß genau wie enttäuscht sie ist.

„Ich dachte sie wäre hier… wenn irgendwo, dann hier.“

„Ich weiß Lex.“ Langsam stehe ich auf und lege meine Arme um sie, dabei ist es mir egal, ob sie verschwitzt ist, wir duschen sowieso zusammen.

„Es sind schon zwei Monate Clarke. Wir waren überall in Rekordzeit. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo sie noch sein soll.“

Ich schiebe den Vorhang weiter zur Seite und starre auf das, was von Los Angeles übriggeblieben ist. Hauptsächlich besteht die Stadt aus Untoten, Bränden, Schutt und Asche. Wir sind inzwischen seit ein paar Tagen hier und durchforsten jeden Tag ein neues Gebiet der Stadt, in der Hoffnung Anya irgendwo zu treffen, aber sie könnte überall sein. Das Ziehen in meiner Brust wird schlimmer, als ich an Raven, Octavia und die Anderen denke, die immer noch von Wesker gefangen gehalten werden. 

„Duschen?“ ich nicke gegen ihre Schulter und folge ihr in den hinteren Teil des Busses. 

Langsam ziehen wir uns gegenseitig aus, dabei geht es nicht um sexuelles, es geht um Liebe und Zuneigung, die wir uns nicht genug zeigen können. Als das warme Wasser über unsere Körper fließt lehnen wir uns in den Anderen und genießen die Nähe. Es ist die einzige Zeit des Tages in der wir uns richtig entspannen können und die Tränen fallen lassen können, die man durch das Wasser nicht sieht. Ich ziehe Lexa fest an mich, denn ich fühle, dass sie es braucht.

/ / / / /

Nach einem weiteren erfolgslosen Ausflug knallt Lexa die Tür hinter mir zu. Schnell ziehe ich den Vorhang zu, denn in der Nähe war eine Gruppe Zombies, die uns nicht sehen sollen.

„Sorry.“ Schnauft sie, als sie sich auf unser Bett fallen lässt.

Langsam gehe ich zum Kühlschrank und ziehe eine Konservendose hervor, die wir noch von gestern übrig haben. Lexa sitzt noch kopfschüttelnd auf dem Bett, während ich die Suppe in zwei Schüsseln fülle und sie auf den Herd stelle. Als sie fertig ist reiche ich meiner Freundin eine Schüssel, welche mich kurz angrinst und dann anfängt zu essen. Ich weiß wie frustriert sie ist und dass ihre Laune nichts gegen mich ist, ich selbst fühle mich unglaublich schlecht mit der Situation.

Nach dem Essen räume ich gerade alles weg, als sich zwei Arme um mich wickeln. Lexa küsst mich am Nacken und atmet tief ein.

„Danke baby.“

„Gerne.“

Ich drehe mich um und schlinge meine Arme um ihren Hals, bevor ich sie zu mir ziehe und sie langsam küsse, immer wieder, bis sie ihre Gefühle zulässt und mich ebenfalls mit so viel Emotionen küsst, dass ich vor Glück platzen könnte.

/ / / / /

Es ist mitten in der Nacht, als ich plötzlich Schüsse höre. Ich bin sogar schneller auf den Beinen als Lexa, die bei dem Versuch aufzustehen aus dem Bett fällt. Ich greife nach meinem Gewehr und ziehe den Vorhang zur Seite. Gegenüber von uns ist eine Gruppe von rund 20 Zombies, die auf eine Frau zu laufen, welche lauf schimpft.

„Ihr verdammten Pisser wann lasst ihr mich endlich in Ruhe!“ sie schlägt einem hart vor den Kopf und tritt in die Menge, sodass einige der Zombies fallen. „Verdammte Idioten!“

Lexa steht neben mir und schaut erst genervt raus, aber dann klappt ihr Mund auf. In ihren Augen sehe ich so viele Emotionen auf einmal, als sie mir meine Waffe wegreißt und aus dem Bus rennt, immer noch nur in Shorts und einem Top. Ich greife noch schnell nach einer Jacke, bevor ich ihr hinterherlaufe. Ich höre die vielen Schüsse die sie abgibt, bis kein Zombie mehr steht, nur noch die Frau die sich schützend ihre Hände vors Gesicht hält. 

„Gott erschieß mich nicht!“ ruft sie laut.

Ich renne zu Lexa, als diese gerade ihr Gewehr zu Boden sinken lässt, kurz darauf landet es neben uns im Dreck. Ich sehe eine Träne über ihre Wange laufen und schaue irritiert wieder zu der Blonden vor uns, die nun langsam ihre Hände runternimmt.

„Anya.“


	36. Resident Evil 13/15

/ Lexa, Clarke und Anya machen sich zusammen auf den Weg ihre Freunde zu retten, die noch immer unter Umbrella’s Boss Wesker leiden. Schaffen es alle lebend aus der Hölle und in ein ruhiges Leben? /

\------------------------------------------------------

Nervös laufe ich in der Küche auf und ab und schaue auf das Essen auf dem Tresen vor mir. Lexa trägt noch den letzten Rucksack von Anya in den Bus, während die Blonde ihre erste Dusche seit Tagen nimmt. Ich sehe wie aufgeregt Lexa ist, sehe ihr die Freude in den Augen an, während der Rest ihres Gesichtes versucht hart zu bleiben.

„Und sie mag das wirklich?“ frage ich und zeige auf den Teller vor mir.

„Clarke, sie hat seit einem Tag nichts gegessen, ich denke sie würde zurzeit sogar die Eier essen, die du immer verbrannt hast.“

„Du hast mich abgelenkt!“ sie grinst breit, bevor sie zu mir kommt und mich ohne Vorwarnung hart küsst.

„Ehm Leute?“ sofort springe ich nach hinten und schlage dabei eine Flasche Wasser vom Tresen. „Habt ihr noch ein Handtuch?“

„Klar.“ Antwortet Lexa und wirft ihr eins zu, bevor sie sich wieder zu mir dreht. „Warum bist du so angespannt?“

„Ich will, dass sie mich mag… ihr scheint euch nahe zu stehen.“

„Wir sind uns nahe.“ Bestätigt sie sofort und schluckt schwer. „Ich weiß ich habe dir nie viel erzählt-“ mitten in ihren Satz kommt Anya in den Raum zurück.

Sie seufzt erleichtert und lässt plötzlich ihr Handtuch fallen, sodass sie komplett nackt vor uns steht. Schnell drehe ich mich um und kneife die Augen zu, aber Lexa lacht nur und zeigt auf den Rucksack der Blonden.

„Ja, stimmt. Danke Lex.“ Ich muss ein knurren unterdrücken, als sie Lexa so nennt wie ich es immer tue.

In meinem Kopf fliegen so viele Gedanken hin und her. Hatten die beiden Mal was? Hat Lexa mir deshalb nichts erzählt?

„Hey Blondi.“ Langsam drehe ich mich wieder um und sehe, dass sie nun glücklicherweise was anhat. „Wirf mir mal Wasser rüber.“

Ich folge dem und beobachte, wie sie beinahe die ganze Flasche trinkt und sich dann auf Octavias und Ravens Bett fallen lässt, ich will eingreifen, aber Lexa hält mich auf. Natürlich weiß ich, dass es quatsch ist, aber es ist das Bett der beiden, in dem sie hoffentlich bald wieder liegen werden.

„Clarke hat essen gemacht.“

„Oh Gott sei Dank.“ Sie springt auf und steht nach einem Augenaufschlag direkt vor mir, ich schrecke etwas zurück. „Sorry Blondi, wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“

„Anya, sei lieb.“

Die Blonde grinst allerdings nur und greift nach ihrem Sandwich, bevor sie es innerhalb von viel zu kurzer Zeit verschlingt.

„Also du bist diese Clarke von der Lexa immer geschwärmt hat?“

„ANYA!“

„Jaja, sei ruhig.“

„Ja das… bin ich wohl.“

„Mh.“ Sie schaut auffällig an mir herunter, was mich ziemlich unsicher macht.

„Ich denke wir sollten reden.“ Unterbricht Lexa dann den Blickkontakt. „Über Wesker.“ Anya rollt mit den Augen.

„Nichts lieber als das.“

/ / / / /

Mitten im Gespräch habe ich mich etwas von den beiden entfernt, um mich selbst zu duschen und umzuziehen. Wir haben die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, wodurch ich beinahe selbst wie ein Zombie durch den Bus laufe. Immer wieder höre ich die beiden lachen, was ein Gefühl der Eifersucht in meinem Bauch entstehen lässt. Nun weiß ich was Lexa immer meinte, das Gefühl ist wirklich lästig.

Als ich etwas später den Vorhang zur Seite schiebe ist Lexa alleine im Bus. Sie grinst und sprintet zu mir, bevor sie mich hochhebt und mich wie eine Braut zum Bett trägt. Ich lache laut als sie sich auf mich schmeißt und wie ein Stein liegenbleibt.

„Ich bin müde.“

„Ich weiß baby.“

Langsam greife ich nach unserer Decke und ziehe sie über unsere Körper, Lexa atmet erleichtert und entspannt durch.

„Wo ist Anya?“

„Draußen, die Luft genießen und etwas Sport machen.“

„Um die Zeit?“ Lexa lacht leise. „Sie ist wie du.“

„Das ist sie.“

Während wir in angenehmer Stille auf dem Bett liegen und sie immer wieder über meinen Rücken oder meine Haare streicht, überlege ich wie ich das Thema wieder anschneiden kann. Eigentlich ist es leicht, aber doch so schwer.

„Anya ist wie eine große Schwester für mich.“ Schnell drehe ich mich zu Lexa und schaue sie erwartungsvoll an. „Sie war oft dabei als die Versuche gemacht wurden… hat mich sogar ein paar Mal beschützt.“ Sie schluckt schwer bei den Erinnerungen. „Ich habe dir nie was von ihr erzählt, weil ich oft nicht wusste, ob es überhaupt die Realität ist.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Ich dachte sie wäre nur eine Einbildung von mir. Schließlich habe ich sie fast nur alleine gesehen, nach den Versuchen und als ich weggetreten war. Keiner von euch hat sie je in einem der Aufenthaltsräume gesehen, was aber nur daran lag, dass sie woanders untergebracht war. Ich dachte ich drehe durch.“ Sie lacht leise, dabei sehe ich wie rot sie im Gesicht ist. 

„Lex.“ Ich streichle sie vorsichtig am Kinn. „Das verstehe ich. Vieles aus der Zeit ist verschwommen und undeutlich. Aber du hättest mir alles erzählen können.“

„Ja, du hast Recht. Entschuldige.“

„Schon gut.“ Es ist ein paar Sekunden still, in denen ich meinen Mut suche und ihn dann endlich finde.

„Hattet ihr mal was?“

„Oh Gott Clarke! Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich!“ ich lache, als Lexa ihr Gesicht ins Kissen drückt und Würggeräusche macht.

„Ok, wollte nur sichergehen.“

„Eifersüchtig?“

„Niemals.“ Sie lacht leise, so ehrlich und glücklich wie lange nicht mehr.

„Was immer du sagst, ai hodnes.“ Flüstert sie und küsst mich.

„Ehm, wenn ihr dann fertig seid.“ Wieder lehne ich mich schnell nach hinten, weil Anya natürlich in diesem Moment reinkommen muss. „Wir sollten los, da kommen ungefähr 100 von den Viechern.“

„Alles klar, auf an die Küste.“

/ / / / /

Wir sind schon Stunden unterwegs, als Lexa mich endlich am Steuer ablöst. Erschöpft falle ich aufs Bett, während die beiden sich vorne wieder unterhalten. Ich kneife meine Augen zu und versuche einzuschlafen, aber ich bin zu aufgewühlt.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ ich reiße meine Augen auf und schaue zu Anya, die mit hochgezogener Augenbraue am Kühlschrank lehnt.

„Ja ehm, nur müde.“

„Mmmm, verstehe.“ Sie greift sich einen Apfel und lässt sich dann neben mich auf die Matratze fallen. 

„Und ehm… wie geht’s dir?“

„Ok, pass auf Blondi.“ Sie dreht sich zu mir und sieht mich eindringlich an, ich muss schlucken weil meine Kehle so trocken ist. „Lexa ist mir sehr wichtig und ich sehe, dass sie dir auch wichtig ist. Und du ihr, sie hat diese verrückten Herzen in den Augen, wenn sie dich ansieht.“

„Hat sie?“ Gott, wieso klinge ich als würde ich diese Zustimmung unbedingt brauchen?

„Ja.“ Anya lacht und beißt in den Apfel. „Aber die Frage ist, wieso bist du so angespannt?“ ich schaue sie irritiert an, langsam steigt mir Hitze in die Wangen.

„Was… was meinst du?“

„Ah komm schon Blondi-“

„Clarke.“

„Meinte ich ja. Auf jeden Fall, ich tue dir nichts! Also entspann dich.“ Sofort entspannen sich meine Schultern etwas.

„Es ist nur… du stehst Lexa nahe, was sie nie erzählt hat. Ich habe Angst, dass du mich nicht magst oder sowas.“

„Ah glaub mir, wenn Lexa dich mag tue ich es auch.“ Sie zwinkert, bevor sie sich streckt und zum anderen Bett geht.

„Ok danke.“

„Mmmm. Weckst du mich wenn ich fahren soll?“

„Klar.“

Grinsend lehne auch ich mich zurück und schlafe zu Lexas summender Stimme ein. Jetzt gilt es nur noch eine Sache zu schaffen, unsere Freunde zu befreien und Wesker, und somit ganz Umbrella, endlich zu zerstören.


	37. Resident Evil 14/15

Während wir durch die leeren Straßen fahren starre ich aus dem Fenster, ich sehe die Gebäude an uns vorbeiziehen, der Himmel der seit Tagen bewölkt ist. Anya fährt, während Lexa entspannt neben mir sitzt und in ihrem Buch liest. Immer wieder streichle ich sie am Rücken, worauf sie sich wie eine Katze in die Bewegung lehnt und ihr die Augen zu fallen. Ihre weichen Locken fallen in ihr Gesicht und diese kleinen Falten auf der Stirn, wenn sie sich über etwas wundert… ich bin wirklich sowas von verliebt.

„Leute, seht ihr das?“

Schnell setze ich mich auf und schaue aus dem Fenster, und tatsächlich, am Himmel ist eine Leuchtrakete zu sehen.

„Woher kommt das?“

„Vom Gefängnis.“ Antwortet Anya ohne groß nachzudenken. „Ich habe hier gelebt, ich bin mir sicher das kommt dort her.“

Lexa hat sich inzwischen auch von ihrem Buch gelöst und schaut aus dem Fenster.

„Sollen wir nachsehen?“ frage ich unsicher.

„Wir könnten, bis zur Küste müssen wir sowieso nochmal Pause machen, es wird bald dunkel.“

„Ok.“ Ruft Anya und lenkt den Bus in Richtung Gefängnis.

„Denkst du wirklich da lebt noch jemand?“

„Wir werden sehen, hodnes.“

/ / / / /

Schon von weitem sehen wir die Masse von Zombies, die rund um das Gebäude stehen und es nicht schaffen, durch den großen Raum zu kommen, es müssen Tausende sein. Ich stehe neben Anya und Lexa im Bus, die Blonde scheint nachdenklich während meine Freundin nur breit grinst.

„Wie zum Teufel kommen wir da rein?“ fragt Anya dann.

„Na wie wohl.“

„Lexa was… oh!“ sie grinst und startet den Motor wieder. „Dann mal Vollgas.“

Ich kneife die Augen zu als wir durch die Menge der Zombies rasen, dabei wackelt der Wagen wie verrückt hin und her, und das Blut der Untoten spritzt an die Scheiben. Mir wird schon schlecht, als wir plötzlich halten und Anya zur Tür springt. Sie hat direkt neben der Mauer geparkt, sodass wir etwas geschützter sind wenn wir aussteigen.

„Los los!“

Wir rennen aus dem Bus, schließen die Tür noch schnell und töten ein paar Zombies um uns herum, bevor wir über den Zaun klettern und auf die große Eisentür zu rennen. Lexa geht wie immer mit ihrer Waffe voraus, während Anya und ich aufmerksam folgen. Der Wind pfeift durch das Gebäude und lässt uns oft denken, dass jemand in unsere Nähe ist. Erst als wir im Treppenhaus oben ankommen hören wir Stimmen. Wir müssen im obersten Stockwerk und somit auf dem Dach sein, von wo die Leuchtrakete vermutlich abgeschossen wurde. Lexa nickt nochmal, bevor sie die Tür aufreißt und ihre Waffe genau im Gesicht von Luna landet.

„Was zum- Niylah, Luna, Bellamy! Was ist passiert?“ ich renne zuerst zu Bellamy, welcher mich erleichtert in den Arm nimmt.

„Wesker hat uns gehen lassen.“ Flüstert er und löst sich langsam von mir. „Aber er hat O und Raven, ich weiß nicht, wie es ihnen geht.“

„Wieso hat er euch gehenlassen?!“ fragt Lexa irritiert.

„Er sagt unser Blut wäre nicht brauchbar…“ ich nicke wissend, während er nur nachdenklich auf den Boden starrt.

„Wusstet ihr, dass wir in der Nähe sind? Wegen der Leuchtraketen.“ Anya schaut sich aufmerksam um und spielt mit einer ihrer Waffen als wäre es ein Spielzeug.

„Wer bist du denn?“ kommt dann von Niylah.

„Oh ja, wo sind nur meine Manieren.“ Sie steckt ihre Waffe weg und geht auf die Blonde zu. „Anya, und du Blondi?“

„Niylah.“

„Und ich bin Luna.“

„Mmmm hi Luna. Ich bin Anya und steht’s zu deinen Diensten.“

„Oh Gott Anya…“ flüstert Lexa und schaut angeekelt weg.

„Wo sind die Anderen? Wo ist Wesker?“ frage ich dann irritiert darüber, dass niemand das Thema schon eher angesprochen hat.

Bellamy zieht mich am Arm mit zum Rand des Gebäudes, ich spüre Lexa nah hinter mir und grinse darüber, dass sie uns vorsichtshalber folgt. Er zieht ein Fernglas hervor und gibt es mir, bevor er aufs offene Meer zeigt.

„Dort ist das Schiff, Arcadia. Wesker hat sich dort sein eigenes, kleines Reich aufgebaut. Als er uns vor ein paar Wochen hat gehen lassen, waren dort noch Wachen, aber jetzt sehe ich keine mehr.“

Ich schaue durch das Fernglas auf den großen Frachter, der von außen völlig normal aussieht. 

„Vermutlich brauchte er sie.“ Denke ich laut. „Er braucht frisches Blut, weil er so viel vom Virus in sich trägt.“

„Virus in sich? Woher weißt du das alles?!“

„Sagen wir ihr wisst nicht alles über Umbrella.“ Antworte ich und ignoriere seinen Blick, bevor ich mich zu Lexa drehe.

„Wir könnten hier übernachten und morgen früh losgehen, was hältst du davon?“

„Mal wieder eine gute Idee.“ Sie legt einen Arm um mich, ich könnte schwören, dass sie Bellamy noch einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hat.

Die Drei führen uns in die Kantine des großen Gefängnisses und erzählen uns genau, wie es im Schiff aussah und wie sie die letzten Tage verbracht haben. Niylah ist dabei beinahe durchgehend still, während Luna und Anya eigentlich ununterbrochen und ziemlich auffällig flirten. Lexa hat mir essen und trinken gebracht und sitzt nun wieder nah neben mir.

„Wo können wir schlafen?“ frage ich als ich merke, dass mich die Müdigkeit nun doch überkommt.

„Naja ich kann euch die größten Zellen zeigen.“ Antwortet Niylah nun und sieht mich eindringlich an.

„Klar gerne.“

„Ich komme nach.“ Lexa drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie Anya am Arm von den Anderen wegzieht.

„Hier lang.“

Ich fühle mich etwas unwohl als wir alleine die Treppen hoch und an den verschiedenen Zellen vorbeigehen. Natürlich sind alle leer, Bellamy hat erzählt, dass nach dem Ausbruch alle Wachen abgehauen sind und die Häftlinge freigelassen haben. Es wird eben jede Regel außer Kraft gesetzt, wenn Menschen versuchen sich gegenseitig zu fressen.

„Hier könnt ihr gut schlafen.“ Sie deutet auf ein Bett, welches wirklich größer ist als die Anderen. „Bist du glücklich?“ ich drehe mich irritiert um, Niylah steht plötzlich nah vor mir.

„Ja, das habe ich dir schon Mal gesagt…“ sie nickt aber sieht mich weiterhin eindringlich an. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Du siehst einfach nicht, dass sie nicht die Richtige für dich ist, oder?“

„Was?“ ich werde langsam wütend und balle meine Hände zu Fäusten. „Sie ist die Richtige für mich, das sieht jeder.“

„Dann sind eben alle blind!“ erwidert sie wütend.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, weil ich zu genervt und zu müde bin um diese Konversation zu führen. Als ich mich umdrehen und gehen will hält Niylah mich am Arm fest und zieht mich zurück. Einen Moment später ist Lexa zwischen uns und reißt Niylah von mir weg, sie drückt sie mit nur einer Hand am Hals an die Gefängniswand und sieht sie wütend an, ihre Augen strahlend grün.

„Was zum- lass mich los!“

„Was fällt dir ein sie gegen ihren Willen anzufassen?“ Brummt Lexa.

„Lex, lass sie los.“ Ich bekomme keine Reaktion, während Niylah versucht Lexa zu schlagen und zu treten, aber kläglich scheitert. „Hodnes.“ 

Lexas Kopf fliegt sofort zu mir, wir halten Blickkontakt, mit welchem ich ihr klarmachen will, dass alles gut wird. Sie schluckt schwer, bevor sie Niylah wieder loslässt, aber nicht von ihr zurückweicht.

„Wenn du sie nochmal anfasst…“

„Klar, ist angekommen.“ Niylah verlässt so schnell es geht den Raum, sofort greife ich nach Lexas Hand.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragt sie leise.

„Ja… danke.“ Ich lehne mich bei ihr an und atme tief durch. 

Nachdem wir uns umgezogen haben liegen wir nun in dem überraschenderweise gemütlichen Bett, mein Kopf auf Lexas Bauch, während sie durch meine Haare streichelt. Wir hören von unten noch leise Gespräch zwischen Bellamy, Luna und Anya, die immer wieder Lachen und wohl ziemlich Spaß haben. 

„Ich habe mit Anya über den Plan morgen gesprochen… Wesker wird sie töten wollen. Uns alle.“ Sie stoppt, ich drehe mich zu ihr und schaue sie besorgt an. „Wenn wir zusammenhalten, schaffen wir vielleicht ihn zu besiegen, aber es wird schwer.“

„Wir müssen es versuchen.“

„Das werden wir auch.“

„Ich liebe dich Lex.“ Sie grinst breit und streichelt weiter durch meine Haare.

„Ich dich auch, ai hodnes.“

/ / / / /

Am nächsten Tag sieht man jedem Einzelnen die Anspannung an. Bellamy, Niylah und Luna bleiben im Gefängnis und warten auf uns, hier ist es sicher aufgrund der dicken Mauern und dem Zaun rund um den Komplex. Ich stehe zusammen mit Lexa bereits am Ausgang, wir haben beide eine Jeans an, Tops und unsere Lederjacken. Ihr Arm ist um meine Schultern gelegt, während sie mit der anderen Hand den Rucksack mit den Waffen hält.

„Und ihr denkt wirklich ihr habt eine Chance?“ fragt Bellamy nachdenklich. „Der Typ ist echt verrückt.“

„Wir kriegen das schon hin.“ Lexa drückt mich fester an sich und zwinkert ihm zu.

Nachdem Anya und Luna sich noch viel zu lange umarmt haben, gehen wir nun nach draußen. Sofort hören wir das Gestöhne der Zombies, die nun auch rund um unseren Bus stehen. Da dieser aber direkt neben der Mauer ist und wir die Luke auf dem Dach aufgelassen haben, kommen wir rein ohne den Monstern zu nahe kommen zu müssen. Lexa hilft mir als ich auf die Mauer klettere, bevor ich auf das Dach des Busses springe und ohne Probleme reinklettere.

„Home sweet home.“ Grinst Anya, als sie sich wie selbstverständlich ans Steuer setzt. „Dann mal auf in den Kampf.“

„Starte einfach den Wagen.“ Sagt Lexa mit einem Augenrollen, während sie ihrer besten Freundin leicht gegen den Hinterkopf schlägt.


	38. Resident Evil 15/15

Mit erhobenen Waffen schleichen wir auf das Deck des Schiffes, hier hört man nur das Rauschen des Meeres, welches immer wieder gegen das Schiff klatscht. So leise wie nur möglich öffnen wir die Tür zum Innenraum, schon hier kommen uns Umbrella Symbole entgegen.

„Hier wird also weiter geforscht…“ flüstert Lexa nachdenklich. „Oder wurde.“

„Diese kranken Idioten, sie sind schon für das Aussterben der Welt verantwortlich und hören trotzdem noch nicht auf.“ Brummt Anya.

„Sie werden nie aufhören.“ Werfe ich ein, bevor wir die nächste Tür öffnen und plötzlich in einem Maschinenraum sind.

Hier steht auch ein kleines Flugzeug, welches ich aus dem Hive kenne. Wesker hat es früher immer benutzt, es muss wohl ihm gehören. Während Anya und ich uns weiter umschauen und auf die nächste, große Tür zugehen, sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Lexa in dem Flugzeug verschwindet und grinsend wieder rauskommt. Ich will sie fragen was sie gemacht hat, aber dann unterbricht uns Anya indem sie einen Schuss abgibt.

„Was soll das? Wir müssen leise sein!“

„Ich weiß Blondi.“ Gott ich hasse es, wenn sie mich so nennt. „Aber nur so geht die Tür auf.“

Ich schaue nach vorne und sehe, dass sie gerade das Schloss der Tür zerschossen hat, sofort muss ich schwer schlucken. Als Lexa hinter mir lacht ramme ich ihr meinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen, bevor wir unsere Waffen nochmal kontrollieren und uns vor den Eingang stellen.

„Am besten auf den Kopf zielen.“ Flüstert Lexa, worauf wir alle nicken.

Als dann allerdings die Tür aufgeht sind wir darauf nicht vorbereitet. Es ist hell, viel zu hell, da Wände und Boden weiß und hell beleuchtet sind. Als meine Augen sich an das Helle gewöhnen sehe ich am Ende des Raumes Raven und Octavia, sie sind mit Fesseln an der Wand festgemacht und scheinen bewusstlos zu sein. Dann landet mein Blick auf dem großen Schreibtisch mitten im Raum wo er sitzt, Wesker.

„Da seid ihr endlich.“ Er blickt auf die Waffen, die wir auf ihn richten und grinst. „Die solltet ihr besser abgeben.“

Als er seine Hand hebt beginnt die Waffe in meiner Hand zu vibrieren, sie wird so stark von mir weggezogen, dass ich sie irgendwann unter Schmerzen loslassen muss. Wie von einem Magnet angezogen fliegen die drei Gewehre durch den Raum und zu Wesker, der sie neben sich auf den Boden fallen lässt. Er grinst breit, wie gerne würde ich ihm dieses Grinsen nehmen.

„So ist es besser.“ Er steht auf und kommt hinter dem Tisch hervor. „Ihr habt euren Teil erfüllt…“ fängt er dann an und schaut zu Anya.

„Dann erfüll du deinen.“

Es ist ein paar Sekunden still im Raum, bevor er böse lacht und mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

„Denkst du wirklich ich würde euch wieder gehen lassen?“

„So war der Deal.“

„Tja, dann habe ich gelogen.“

Er leckt sich über die Lippen und kommt auf uns zu, in diesem Moment schließt sich auch die Tür hinter uns. Lexa stellt sich automatisch vor mich und studiert ihn aufmerksam, als er kontrollierte Schritte auf uns zumacht.

„Ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich, ich bin stärker als ihr alle zusammen.“

„Beweis es.“

Nach einem weiteren, dunklen Lachen springt er in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf uns zu. Lexa reagiert schnell und will ihn packen und zurückschleudern, aber er ist stärker und wirft stattdessen sie durch den Raum. Wütend versuche ich ihn zu schlagen und zu treten, aber er wehrt meine Angriffe einfach ab und schafft es am Ende, mir in die Kniekehle und dann in den Bauch zu treten. Als er grinsend auf mich zukommt sehe ich ein Messer, welches in seine Richtung fliegt. Aber anstatt dass es ihn trifft, duckt er sich und greift nach Anya, welche hinter ihm stand. Er tritt ihr in den Bauch und holt Schwung, bevor er ihr gegen die Brust schlägt und sie ein paar Meter weiter gegen die Wand knallt. 

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und hebe meine Hand, aber anstatt dass meine Kräfte etwas bewirken, kann ich Wesker keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Dann ist Lexa wieder da, sie schlägt nach ihm, aber er dreht sich immer wieder um sie herum und wehrt ihre Schläge ab. Sie hat es tatsächlich ein paar Mal geschafft ihn zu erwischen, bis er sie am Arm packt und sie über seine Schulter wirft. Schweratmend schaue ich mich um, wir alle liegen am Boden und sehen uns hilflos an, denn wir haben wirklich keine Chance gegen ihn.

„Es ist wirklich schade.“ Beginnt Wesker nachdenklich. „Aber ihr seid mir zu ähnlich. Ich will der Einzige meiner Art sein.“

„Fick dich Wesker!“ Lexa springt gleichzeitig mit Anya auf, die beiden rennen auf Wesker zu und attackieren ihn.

Ich erkenne meine Chance und renne stattdessen zu Octavia und Raven, wo ich sofort beginne ihre Fesseln zu lösen. Als ich mich umdrehe schleudert Wesker die beiden hin und her, versetzt ihnen immer wieder Tritte und Schläge, während Lexa es nur ab und zu schafft, ihn ebenfalls zu treffen. Ich versuche weiter die Fesseln zu lösen, bis sich ein Arm um meinen Hals wickelt und ich nach hinten gezogen werde.

„Na na Clarke.“ Flüstert Wesker und drückt so fest zu, dass ich nicht mehr atmen kann.

„Lass sie los!“

Ich spüre ihn gegen meine Haut grinsen, als er uns beide umdreht und ich einen unfassbaren Schmerz in meinem Bauch fühle. Als Wesker mich loslässt sehe ich, dass ein Messer in meiner Haut steckt und dann Lexas geschockten Blick, da das Messer welches sie nach Wesker geworfen hat nun in meinem Bauch gelandet ist. Ich sacke auf den Boden und schnappe nach Luft, die Schmerzen nicht auszuhalten. Während ich meine Hand auf die Wunde drücke bekomme ich mit, wie Wesker von meiner Seite verschwindet und Lexa mit Tränen in den Augen neben mir kniet. Sie legt meinen Kopf in ihren Schoss und zieht mit einem Ruck das Messer aus meinem Körper, damit die Wunde heilen kann.

„Es tut mir so leid Clarke… es tut mir so leid.“

„Schon gut.“ Keuche ich heraus.

Irritiert schaue ich mich um, da ich Wesker nirgendwo finden kann. Als mein Blick wieder auf Lexa landet ist diese zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf meine Wunde zu drücken. Ich höre Rascheln hinter mir, Anya ist dabei O und Raven zu befreien, die immer noch regungslos an der Wand hängen.

„Wo ist er?“

„Er hat die Tür von außen versperrt.“ Sie zeigt auf einen Computerbildschirm an der Wand, wo ein Countdown läuft. „Und er wird das Schiff in die Luft sprengen.“

Meine Augen werden weit, aber Lexa grinst nur und hebt mich in ihre Arme, bevor sie mit mir zum kleinen Fenster in der Ecke geht. Dort sieht man Weskers Jet, ich schaue irritiert wieder auf den Countdown, der bereits bei 5 Sekunden ist. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild, aber Lexa hält mich fest in ihrem Arm und schaut entspannt nach draußen. Als der Countdown die 0 erreicht hören wir eine laute Explosion. Ich merke, dass wir noch leben, also schaue ich ebenfalls raus, mein Mund klappt auf. Weskers Jet ist in tausend Stücke zersprungen, das kann er nicht überlebt haben.

„Er mag zwar stark sein.“ Fängt Lexa grinsend an. „Aber nicht wirklich schlau.“

„Du hast die Bombe in das Flugzeug getan.“ Sie nickt.

„Sie hing versteckt neben der Eingangstür, ich dachte mir, dass es einen Sinn hat.“

Ich atme tief durch und lehne mich bei Lexa an, die mich nun langsam wieder auf dem Boden absetzt. Mein Bauch schmerzt unfassbar, aber es wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser. Meine Freundin stützt mich zum Schreibtisch, bevor sie zu Anya geht und ihr beim Lösen der Fesseln hilft.

„Raven? Hörst du mich?“ Lexa schüttelt immer wieder an den beiden, aber sie bleiben bewusstlos.

„Ich denke es braucht Zeit, ihr Herz schlägt noch.“ Fügt Anya dann hinzu und wirft Octavia bereits über ihre Schulter. „Zurück zum Gefängnis?“

„Du meinst ‚zurück zu Luna‘?“ grinst Lexa und duckt sich passend, als Anya nach ihr schlägt.

/ / / / /

Als wir ein paar Stunden später in der Kantine des Gefängnisses ankommen sind wir alle völlig fertig. Bellamy ist sofort zu Octavia gerannt und hat ihr immer wieder zugeflüstert, dass alles gut wird, obwohl sie es vermutlich nicht hört. Als Lexa dann aber Raven auf eine Bank legt zuckt diese plötzlich und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Rae?“ frage ich aufgeregt.

„Pssst! Fuck, ihr seid so laut.“ Erleichtert lasse ich mich neben sie auf die Bank fallen, ich könnte weinen vor Glück.

„Geht’s dir gut?“

„Ich hab‘ verdammt Kopfschmerzen, sonst ja.“

Lexa ist in diesem Moment neben uns und drückt uns eine Flasche Wasser in die Hand, bevor sie mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt und zu Octavia und Bellamy verschwindet.

„Also habt ihr es geschafft?“ fragt Raven neugierig, nachdem sie einen großen Schluck Wasser getrunken hat.

„Wesker ist Tod, falls du das meinst. Sonst war niemand mehr auf dem Schiff, Umbrella ist ausgestorben.“

„Gott sei Dank, Drecksladen.“

„R… Raven?“ wir schauen sofort zu Octavia, die sich langsam aufsetzt und sich noch etwas verschlafen umsieht.

„Oh Gott O!“ Raven springt auf und rennt zu ihr, sofort küsst sie ihre Freundin hart, worauf Bellamy das Gesicht verzieht und zurückweicht.

Ich lache nur über die Situation, bevor ich durch den Raum schaue. Luna und Anya sitzen eng nebeneinander und flüstern, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher Anya hat ihre Hand auf dem Bein der Dunkelhaarigen. Bellamy und Niylah gehen zusammen in die Küche, dabei lachen sie und grinsen sich immer wieder an, vielleicht findet Niylah in ihm die richtige Person, ich hoffe es wirklich für sie. 

„Alles in Ordnung, ai hodnes?“ Lexa setzt sich neben mich und legt sofort schützend einen Arm um mich.

„Ja, bei dir auch baby?“

„Mmmm.“ Sie legt eine Hand auf meinen Bauch, wo die Wunde des Messers inzwischen beinahe komplett verheilt ist.

„Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich.“ Ich grinse, als sie nur mit der Stirn runzelt und weiter über meinen Bauch tastet. „Lex, wirklich.“

„Ok.“ Sie nimmt mich nun fest in ihren Arm, während wir uns schweigend umschauen.

„Ist das der neue Beginn? Unser neuer Beginn?“

„So ist es, hodnes.“ Ich drehe mich zu ihr, sofort bekommen wir Blickkontakt.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Sie grinst und streichelt über meine Stirn. „Obwohl du immer die Eier anbrennen lässt.“

„Lex!“

Ich lache und lehne mich bei ihr an, ich bin wirklich froh, dass alles so gekommen ist. Mit ihr an meiner Seite gehe ich dem neuen Beginn gerne entgegen.


	39. Gärtnerin 1/8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin ist die Ehefrau von einem der bekanntesten Anwälte der Stadt, sie wohnt in einer angesehenen Gegend auf einer Straße mit ihren besten Freundinnen Raven Reyes und Octavia Blake. Was aber wirklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekommt ist die neue Gärtnerin…

„Schatz, hast du gleich eine Minute?“ ich rolle mit den Augen als ich vor dem Spiegel sitze und meine neuen, teuren Ohrringe anstecke.

„Klar baby, bin gleich da.“ 

Ein Lächeln zieht sich über mein Gesicht als ich mich nochmal im Spiegel betrachte, das neue Kleid passt wie angegossen, kein Wunder es hat auch ein halbes Vermögen gekostet. Ich gehe die lange Treppe herunter zu meinem Ehemann Finn, der nachdenklich über ein paar Briefe schaut.

„Schatz.“ Fängt er dann an, ohne mich überhaupt mal anzuschauen. „Ich habe Briefe von der Bank. Deine Kreditkarte ist überzogen.“

„Ach das muss ein Fehler sein.“ Ich schlucke schwer und gehe zu ihm. „Ich kläre das.“

Ich reiße ihm den Brief aus der Hand und lächle ihn an, was er erwidert und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt. 

„Gut, bis später. Und vergiss nicht der neue Gärtner kommt heute Abend vorbei.“

„Ja ja, klar.“ Antworte ich ohne wirklich zugehört zu haben.

Finn schließt die Haustür und macht sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit, wo er eigentlich immer ist, rund um die Uhr kreisen seine Gedanken darum, aber ich habe mich inzwischen darauf eingestellt und es akzeptiert. Er muss sich aber auch nicht wundern, dass ich nur noch shoppen gehe, schließlich sitze ich beinahe durchgehend zu Hause und langweile mich. Ich schmeiße den Brief der Bank achtlos in den Mülleimer als ich durch die Küche gehe und ziehe mein Handy hervor.

[Raven: Hi Clarkie, Zeit für einen Kaffee?]

Anstatt zu antworten schnappe ich mir meinen blauen Mantel und meinen Schlüssel, bevor ich aus der Tür gehe. Die Sonne scheint wie so oft hier in der Wisteria Lane, ich schaue auf die vielen Vorgärten wo einige ihren Rasen pflegen oder einfach nur entspannt auf einer Bank sitzen und sich unterhalten. Ich grüße jede einzelne Person mit einem Lächeln bis ich eine Minute später vor Ravens Haus stehe. Schon als ich klopfe höre ich sie und Echo diskutieren, wie so häufig. Sie ist Ravens kleine Schwester und gerade in einer Phase, wo sie alles macht worauf sie Lust hat.

„Hi Clarke.“ Ich schaue direkt in genervte, braune Augen. „Komm rein. Und stör dich nicht an Echo, ich muss ihr nur wieder mal erklären warum sie nicht in einen Club gehen darf.“

„Ich bin 17, Raven.“ Verteidigt sich die Dunkelblonde. „Und alle gehen dahin. Harper feiert ihren Geburtstag. Auch Lexa wird da sein.“

„Das ist mir alles egal! Und jetzt geh in dein Zimmer.“ 

Echo schnauft aber geht dennoch auf die Treppe und hoch in ihr Zimmer. Raven flucht leise vor sich hin während sie uns Kaffee macht und ich mich an den Tresen neben sie lehne.

„Es wird wirklich immer schwieriger mit ihr. Sie mag jetzt Jungs.“ Ich lache laut, worauf Raven mich böse ansieht.

„Denkst du wirklich das ist jetzt erst so?“ Raven schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Aber jetzt zu dir, wie läuft’s mit Prinz Charming?“

„Du sollst ihn nicht so nennen.“

„Weiß ich und ist mir egal. Also?“

„Er muss das ganze Wochenende arbeiten.“ Erkläre ich genervt und atme tief durch. „Er arbeitet wirklich nur noch.“

„Das stimmt. Aber Clarke er macht das auch um dir alle Wünsche zu erfüllen.“

„Echt jetzt?“ ich lache, nach ein paar Sekunden folgt Raven und lacht mit. „Es bringt mir nichts, wenn ich Geld habe aber keinen Mann mit dem ich es ausgeben kann.“

„Hast recht. Außerdem hat er gestern schon wieder die alte Miss Haunt abgecheckt.“

„Ew.“ Ich verziehe das Gesicht. „Die Frau ist 60 Raven.“

„Ich weiß.“

Wir gehen zusammen mit unseren Tassen Kaffee aus dem Haus und über die Straße. Ich kann mein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als ich die vielen Spielzeuge sehe die vor uns im Garten verteilt liegen, es war wirklich nie Octavias Stärke aufzuräumen. Vor allem nicht seit sie und Lincoln ihr zweites Kind bekommen haben.

„Beca, leg das weg! Und hör auf Nyko immer mit der verdammten Puppe zu schlagen!“ Raven und ich lachen los als wir im Garten ankommen.

Octavia balanciert eine Kiste voller Spielsachen während ihre 5-Jahre alte Tochter gerade mit einer großen Puppe in der Hand auf uns zukommt. Nyko hingegen ist gerade mal zwei Jahre jung und ziemlich laut meiner Meinung nach. Ich grinse als Beca sich an mein Bein hängt, sofort beuge ich mich zu ihr und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ew Tante Clarke, das ist ekelig.“ Raven grinst und wuschelt ihr durch die Haare. 

„Das wirst du bald anders sehen.“

„Raven!“

Wir helfen Octavia kurz beim Aufräumen, bevor Lincoln aus dem Haus kommt und sich um die Kinder kümmert. Sofort lassen wir uns auf die Stühle im Garten fallen, es braucht ein paar Sekunden bis auch Octavia sich entspannt und wir über die letzten Tage reden. 

„Hast du von dieser Robyn gehört?“ fragt Octavia dann.

„Nein, wieso?“

Ich höre den beiden nur halb zu, weil ich die Augen zu habe und die Sonne genieße.

„Sie soll angeblich mit einer Frau durchgebrannt sein.“ Jetzt hat das Gespräch meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wie komisch…“ sagt Raven und streckt sich dann. „Aber soll sie doch machen.“

„Ich meine nur, es ist unüblich. Und alle reden über die beiden.“

Langsam setze ich mich auf und schaue auf meine Uhr, es wäre Zeit noch ein paar andere Sachen zu erledigen. Zusätzlich will ich wirklich kein Gespräch über sowas führen, denn selbst meine engsten Freunde wissen nicht, dass ich bisexuell bin. Wenn jemand aus der Nachbarschaft oder gar meine Eltern das mitbekommen würden, würde die Hölle auf Erden losbrechen. Außerdem bin ich mit einem Mann verheiratet und es gibt keine Frau, die mein Interesse weckt, also wieso sollte ich es überhaupt äußern?

/ / / / /

Ein paar Stunden später sitze ich genervt auf der Veranda und warte darauf, dass Finn endlich nach Hause kommt. Natürlich musste er wieder Überstunden machen, aber ich habe wirklich keine Lust mich alleine mit dem neuen Gärtner rumzuschlagen. Der Letzte hat einfach mehr Spaß daran gehabt Fotos von mir im Bikini zu machen, deshalb haben wir ihn gefeuert. Gerade mal zwei Minuten bevor das Gespräch stattfinden soll sehe ich Finns Wagen auf die Straße biegen, sofort rolle ich mit den Augen.

„Sorry baby.“ Kommt sofort von ihm als er aussteigt. „Hat wieder länger gedauert.“

„Ja, wie immer.“

Er übergeht meinen Kommentar einfach und bringt seine Sachen ins Haus, bevor er die Treppe hochrennt und sich umzieht. Mein Blick fällt wieder auf die Straße vor mir, dort läuft ein Mädchen entlang, sie müsste ungefähr Echos Alter haben. Sie hat lange, dunkelbraune Haare die im Wind wehen, sie sieht wirklich gut aus. Ich frage mich schon ob sie zu Echo und Raven will, da biegt sie plötzlich in unsere Einfahrt, in ihren Händen ein kleiner Zettel. Ich mustere sie und kneife die Augenbrauen zusammen, die Dunkelhaarige trägt schwarze Jeans, die an den Knien zerrissen sind und darüber ein schwarzes Top und ein rot-schwarz kariertes Flanellhemd. Ich will gerade fragen ob sie sich verirrt hat, da kommt Finn in einem Poloshirt zurück nach draußen, ich hasse diese Poloshirts.

„Lexa! Hi!“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Schön, dass du da bist.“

„Hi Mister Collins.“ Sie lächelt ihn unsicher an und kommt auf die Veranda. „Danke für die Einladung und das Jobangebot.“

Sie gibt meinem Mann die Hand, dabei nickt sie ihm höflich zu. Wieder scanne ich mit meinen Augen ihren Körper, sie scheint durchtrainiert und verdammt gut in Form zu sein. Mein Gehirn begreift erst was passiert, als sie sich zu mir dreht und wir Blickkontakt bekommen. Ich habe noch nie so ein klares Grün gesehen.

„Ehm hallo, Entschuldigung ich habe Sie nicht gesehen.“ Sie macht einen Schritt auf mich zu, worauf ich aufstehe und mein Kleid zurechtrücke.

„Nicht schlimm, du bist die neue Gärtnerin?“

„Hoffentlich werde ich das.“ Sie grinst und nimmt meine Hand zu einem Handschlag an.

Diese weiche Haut, mir fällt auf, dass ihre Hand perfekt in meine passt und es sich richtig anfühlt.

„Schön Sie kennenzulernen Misses Collins.“

„Griffin.“ Berichtige ich. „Wir haben unsere Namen behalten.“

„Oh.“ Ich sehe, dass sie leicht rot anläuft und muss grinsen.

„Also Lexa.“ Wir setzen uns alle hin, Lexas Bein wackelt sofort nervös auf und ab. „Du hast schon mal als Gärtnerin nebenbei gearbeitet?“

„Ja Sir.“ Antwortet sie höflich. „Bei unseren Nachbarn, fast zwei Jahre.“

Ich bemerke ihre Blicke auf mir, als ich zu Finn schaue und sie denkt, dass ich es nicht mitbekomme. Als ich zu ihr gucke dreht sie ihren Kopf schnell zu Finn, welcher ein paar Dinge auf einen Zettel schreibt. Ich grinse als Lexa anfängt mit ihren Fingern zu spielen, sie scheint echt nervös zu sein, aber kein Wunder, sie ist bestimmt noch jung.

„Ok, du müsstest dich um den Rasen kümmern, die Blumen im Vorgarten und hinten im Garten und vielleicht noch um den Pool…“

„Das kriege ich hin.“ Antwortet sie schnell. „Unsere Nachbarn hatten auch einen Pool.“

„Perfekt!“ ich greife nach Finns Hand, als dieser sich entspannt zurücklehnt.

Dabei entgeht mir nicht wie Lexa auf unsere verknüpften Finger schaut.

„Also Lexa.“ Fange ich dieses Mal an, irgendwie will ich mehr über sie erfahren. „Wie alt bist du? Und was machst du? Schule?“

„Ehm ja…“ sie scheint plötzlich noch nervöser. „Ich bin gerade 17 geworden und gehe noch zur Schule. Ich kümmere mich zurzeit um meine große Schwester, sie hat sich vor ein paar Wochen den Arm gebrochen bei einem… Unfall.“ Sie schluckt schwer, aber ich sage nichts dazu. „Und ich habe noch einen Nebenjob, in einer Bar. Das wird also den Job hier nicht beeinflussen… also wegen der Arbeitszeiten.“

Sie bekommt wohl das Gefühl sich verteidigen zu müssen, weil ich sie irritiert anschaue. Wie ich aus allem deuten kann wohnt sie alleine mit ihrer Schwester, hilft ihr, geht zur Schule und hat nun zwei Nebenjobs. Wo sind ihre Eltern nur?

„Ok.“ Unterbricht Finn dann meinen Gedankengang. „Ich habe nichts einzuwenden, du bist gut für den Job. Da du aber 17 bist wäre es mir lieber wenn ich kurz mit deinen Eltern sprechen könnte.“

„Pflegeeltern.“ Korrigiert sie leise. „Meine Eltern sind vor ein paar Jahren gestorben.“ Mein Mund klappt auf. „Und mit meinen Stiefeltern… beziehungsweise nur noch Pflegevater, kommen wir beide nicht so gut klar… also würde ich mich freuen, wenn wir das umgehen könnten?“

„Oh Gott, entschuldige. Ehm, klar ist in Ordnung.“

Lexa wirkt nun kleiner als vorhin, sehr viel schüchternen und unsicherer, wie gerne würde ich ihr das nehmen. Ihr Leben muss wirklich hart und anstrengend sein.

„Freut mich, dann fängst du Montag an.“ Unterbricht Finn dann mein Starren, worauf ich mich räuspere.

„Ja, super. Und wenn irgendwas ist kannst du immer mit uns reden Lexa, ok?“ sie leckt sich über die Lippen und lächelt mich an, es ist wenig aber wunderschön.

Als sie weggeht beobachte ich sie genau, die Spannung scheint ihren Körper zu verlassen und ich sehe sie tief durchatmen, als sie die Straße entlanggeht.

„Sie ist nett. Und eine Frau.“ Lacht Finn neben mir. „Dann werden wir nicht dasselbe Problem haben wie beim Vorgänger.“

Ich lasse die Aussage so stehen und verliere mich in Gedanken, als er mich an sich heranzieht und entspannt durchatmet. Schon seit langem fühle ich mich in seinem Arm nicht mehr so wohl wie früher. Es war eine Hochzeit aus Impuls, wir kannten uns gerade mal drei Monate. Jetzt nach drei Jahren merke ich immer mehr, dass die Liebe für ihn schwindet, aber ich habe ein gutes Leben und er ist nett und behandelt mich gut. Nachdenklich lehne ich mich bei ihm an und schließe die Augen, ist es wirklich das was ich will?


	40. Gärtnerin 2/8

Ich blättere gerade durch ein paar Zeitschriften als mein Blick auf Lexa landet. Sie wischt sich gerade den Schweiß von der Stirn, während sie die Rosen im Garten anschneidet. Ich muss mir auf die Lippe beißen, denn sie hat nur ein Top an, ihre muskulösen Arme und vor allem ihr tätowierter Oberarm kommen zum Vorscheinen. Dabei muss ich zugeben, dass ich auch etwas neidisch bin, denn ich durfte mich nie tätowieren, meine Mutter meinte so hätte ich weniger Chancen als Model, was wohl auch stimmt. 

Das Magazin inzwischen vergessen sehe ich Lexa dabei zu, wie sie sich wirklich jede Rose genau anschaut und sie bearbeitet, dabei geht sie so sanft mit der Blüte um, dass ich mich frage ob sie auch so nett zu ihrem Freund ist. Meine Augen werden weit als ich mich bei diesen Gedanken ertappe.

„Misses Griffin?“ ich schrecke hoch. „Haben Sie vielleicht…“

Ich starre Lexa nur an, gerade habe ich noch an sie und einen möglichen Partner gedacht und dass es mir nicht gefällt. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und schaue über ihren Körper, sie hält ihre linke Hand, ich sehe etwas Blut und stehe sofort auf.

„Was ist passiert?“ ohne groß nachzudenken greife ich nach ihrer Hand und schaue auf die Wunde.

„Ehm ich… habe mich geschnitten. Gestochen meinte ich! An der Rose.“ Stammelt sie, dabei läuft sie leicht rot an.

„Ok warte hier.“

Ich spüre ihren Blick auf mir als ich ins Haus gehe, aus irgendeinem Grund stört es mich bei ihr auch nicht. Als ich zurückkomme steht sie noch immer an derselben Stelle. Ich gönne mir ein paar Sekunden um sie zu mustern, sie wischt sich gerade wieder über die Stirn, weil es wirklich unheimlich warm ist.

„Hier.“ Ich lächle sie höflich an und reiche ihr ein Pflaster.

„Danke Misses Griffin.“ Sie sieht mich für ein paar Sekunden an, ich erwidere den Blickkontakt und verliere mich in dem Grün ihrer Augen.

„Möchtest du vielleicht was trinken?“

„Ja! Ich meine… wenn das keine Umstände macht.“ Ich winke ab und verschwinde bereits in der Küche.

Als ich dieses Mal wiederkomme ist Lexa nicht mehr da. Irritiert schaue ich mich um und sehe, dass sie schon wieder im Garten ist und sich mit den Rosen beschäftigt. Grinsend gehe ich mit dem Glas Wasser zu ihr, welches sie in eins austrinkt.

„Sorry, es ist wärmer als ich dachte und ich habe mein Wasser vergessen.“

„Warum sagst du nichts?“

„Ehm… Sie waren so in das Magazin vertieft und… ich weiß nicht.“ Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und dreht ihr Gesicht weg, dennoch sehe ich ihre roten Wangen.

„Das nächste Mal fragst du, ok?“

„Klar, Misses Griffin.“

Clarke, nenn mich Clarke, denke ich, aber spreche es nicht aus. Meine Eltern haben mich früh gelehrt, dass es wichtig ist Grenzen aufzuzeigen, vor allem, wenn man Angestellte hat. Ich schlucke das komische Gefühl dabei herunter und lächle Lexa an, die mich beinahe durchgehend angestarrt hat. 

„Sie waren mal Model, oder?“

„Ja, aber das ist lange her.“ Ich verziehe das Gesicht nur kurz, aber sie scheint es gesehen zu haben.

„Wieso haben Sie aufgehört?“

„Ehm…“ diese Frage habe ich wirklich nicht erwartet.

Nervös wische ich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht und starre auf die Blumen neben uns. Ich schaue wieder hoch und sehe Lexas ehrliches, beruhigendes Lächeln. Nach einem kleinen Lächeln spiele ich mit dem nun leeren Glas in meiner Hand, als ich antworte.

„Wir haben geheiratet und ich hatte nicht mehr so viele Aufträge, also…“

„Sie sollten weitermachen. Sie sind wunderschön.“ Ihre Augen werden weit, ich grinse darüber, dass ihr das wohl nur rausgerutscht ist. „Ich meine- ehm- ich-“

„Lexa, ist schon gut.“ Sie lächelt verlegen, bevor sie wieder nach ihren Handschuhen greift. „Du hast nur die?“ frage ich verwirrt, als ich das dünne Material sehe, kein Wunder, dass sie sich gestochen hat.

„Ja ich habe nur die, aber das geht schon.“

„Sicher?“

„Ja klar.“

Nach einem kurzen Lächeln gehe ich langsam wieder ins Haus, aber nicht ohne vorher nochmal einen Blick auf sie geworfen zu haben. Lexa ist wirklich wunderschön, ich konnte es nicht lassen ihr Tattoo zu mustern, und dann ihr Lächeln. Sie hat mit Sicherheit einen Freund, sie ist atemberaubend und an der Art wie sie mit den Blumen umgeht kann ich sagen, dass sie ziemlich liebevoll ist. 

Langsam setze ich mich an meinen alten Platz am Tisch und grinse in mich hinein, als ich Lexa von hier weiter beobachten kann. Nach ein paar Minuten bringe ich ihr eine Flasche Wasser, worauf ich erneut ein atemberaubendes Lächeln bekomme.

Als Finn abends nach Hause kommt liege ich bereits im Bett. Es stört mich fast, als er sich neben mich legt, auch wenn er mir keine große Beachtung schenkt. Vor meinen geschlossenen Augen sehe ich nicht ihn, sondern dunkelgrün, welches mich anstrahlt und ein warmes Gefühl in meiner Brust verbreitet. 

/ / / / /

„Clarke? Baby weißt du wo Lexa ist?“ höre ich durch die Freisprechanlage meines Autos.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?“

„Sie ist einfach nicht erschienen, ich habe sie schon angerufen aber kriege immer nur die Mailbox.“

„Hm…“ ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und überlege, ob ich nach ihrer Adresse fragen und zu ihr fahren soll, da unterbricht Finn mich.

„Aber gut, ich fahre jetzt zur Arbeit, du bist gleich da oder?“

„Wieso Arbeit?“ frage ich und fasse härter ins Lenkrad. „Ich dachte du hast heute frei? Baby, Raven macht doch eine Party.“

„Fuck, das habe ich vergessen.“

„Wie auch immer. Ich bin gleich da. Bis später dann.“ Als er antworten will beende ich das Gespräch und fahre wütend die letzten Straßen bis nach Hause.

Noch immer angefressen suche ich meine Schlüssel in meiner Tasche, als ich Schritte hinter mir höre. Langsam drehe ich mich um, vor mir steht Lexa, ihre Augen sind rot und geschwollen und sie hält sich ihren Oberarm, ich sehe, dass sie zittert und bleibe regungslos stehen.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Nichts. Entschuldigung, dass ich zu spät bin…“ Ich nicke, denn seit Lexa für uns arbeitet, was immerhin schon ein Monat ist, war sie nie zu spät. 

„Ist schon gut…“ murmele ich, etwas abgelenkt von ihrem Auftreten.

Aufmerksam mustere ich ihre Körpersprache- und haltung, als sie in den Garten gehen will. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass nicht alles in Ordnung ist, vor allem der Blick in ihren traurigen Augen.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.“ Sage ich laut und bringe sie dazu stehenzubleiben. „Finn hat dich angerufen, aber du hast nicht abgenommen.“

„Ja ich… habe mein Handy zu Hause vergessen.“ Ich schaue auf ihre Jeans und sehe den Abdruck des Handys, sie folgt meinem Blick und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

Sie sagt aber nichts weiter, hält sich nur weiterhin den Arm, was mich stutzig macht. Da meine Mutter Ärztin ist und ich auch einige Zeit im Krankenhaus verbracht habe kenne ich die Körpersprache, etwas stimmt mit Lexa nicht und sie will es einfach nicht zugeben. Über den letzten Monat haben wir immer mal wieder geredet, ich habe gefragt wie es ihrer Schwester Anya geht und sie hat mir häufig Komplimente gemacht, was jedes Mal Schmetterlinge in meinen Bauch gezaubert hat.

Ich schaue wieder nach vorne genau in dem Moment als Lexas Beine nachgeben und sie auf den Rasen fällt, sofort lasse ich alles fallen und bin an ihrer Seite.

„Lexa? Gott, ist alles ok?“

„Ja, nur… ich bin kaputt.“ Ihre Stimme zittert als sie redet.

„Komm hoch, ich hole dir Wasser.“

Vorsichtig helfe ich ihr auf, sofort fasst sie sich wieder an den Arm. Bei jeder Berührung von mir merke ich, dass sie zuckt und sich von mir weg lehnt. Dennoch stützte ich sie bis ins Haus, wo ihr Körper nun immer mehr in meinen fällt. Ich setze sie auf das große, cremefarbige Sofa, sofort schaut sie sich um und schnieft, erst jetzt sehe ich die Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Ich will nichts dreckig machen.“ Sie will aufstehen, aber ich drücke sie zurück.

„Es ist ok, warte hier.“

Sie nickt, also hole ich schnell eine Flasche Wasser und ein nasses Tuch. Sie wirft mir einen unsicheren aber dankbaren Blick zu als ich zurückkomme. Darauf bedacht sie nicht zu verschrecken setze ich mich mit Abstand zu ihr aufs Sofa und halte ihr den Lappen hin. Ihre verheulten Augen schauen mich irritiert an, also lege ich ihr den kalten Lappen in den Nacken, sofort fallen ihre Augen zu. Ihre Atmung beruhigt sich, sie atmet immer wieder tief durch und nimmt ein paar Schlücke Wasser.

„Lass mich deinen Arm sehen.“

„Nein.“

„Lexa-“

„Nein wirklich, ist schon gut. Ich arbeite nur für dich- ich meine für Sie.“

„Deshalb mache ich mir auch Sorgen.“ Ihr Mund klappt immer wieder auf, sie will was sagen aber es kommt nichts raus. „Zeig es mir.“

Sie sieht mich nachdenklich an, obwohl sie ziemlich fertig zu sein scheint sieht sie einfach noch wunderschön aus. Sie wischt nochmal mit ihrem Ärmel über ihre Wange, bevor sie sich vorsichtig die Jacke auszieht. Diese Lederjacke, die an einigen Stellen kaputt ist, aber die an ihr so sexy aussieht. Ich spüre erneut die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch, als sie mich immer wieder kritisch mustert, sie fragt sich wohl ob ich ihr wirklich helfen will. Gleichzeitig bricht mir diese Unsicherheit das Herz. Sie legt die Jacke ab und sofort kommt ein großer blauer Fleck zum Vorscheinen, dazu noch ein paar Kratzer.

„Was ist passiert?“ frage ich als ich sie zaghaft anfasse und über ihren Arm gucke.

„Ich… bin die Kellertreppe runtergefallen, die letzten Stufen und da war Glas… deshalb die Kratzer.“

„Ist Anya nicht auch gefallen?“ ihre Augen werden weit, während sich in mir Wut bildet. „Lexa, tut dir jemand weh?“

„Nein es… nein. Alles gut Misses Griffin, wirklich.“

„Clarke.“

„Hm?“

„Wenn wir alleine sind kannst du mich gerne Clarke nennen.“ Sie lächelt etwas, während ich ihren Arm abtaste.

Immer wieder stöhnt sie vor Schmerzen obwohl sie versucht es sich zu verkneifen. Ihr Arm ist wirklich geschwollen, dazu zittert sie immer noch, als ich Minuten später von ihr ablasse.

„Du solltest so nicht arbeiten… und zum Arzt gehen.“ Sie schluckt schwer und nickt. „Wer ist dein Arzt?“

„Ehm ehrlich gesagt-“ mein Handy klingelt und unterbricht ihren Satz, ich rolle mit den Augen und nehme das Gespräch an.

„Griffindor!“

„Raven, ich kann jetzt nicht.“ Erkläre ich ruhig als ich aufstehe.

„Ah komm schon. Du musst mir helfen, bitte.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge um jetzt nicht unhöflich zu werden, Raven war immer für mich da also sollte ich das auch für sie sein.

Nachdem sie runtergerattert hat was ich noch für die Party besorgen soll drehe ich mich wieder zu Lexa, aber diese liegt auf dem Sofa und hat die Augen zu. Sofort lasse ich mein Handy fallen und renne zu ihr, aber sie atmet noch und hat einen regelmäßigen Pulsschlag, sie scheint wohl eingeschlafen zu sein. Ich grinse und wickle vorsichtig ein Tuch um ihren Arm, bevor ich eine Decke über sie lege und so leise wie es geht in der Küche verschwinde.

Eine Stunde später komme ich leise zurück ins Zimmer, dabei stoße ich allerdings mit meinem Fuß gegen den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür.

„Fuck.“ Fluche ich leise, als ich sehe, dass Lexas Körper sich anspannt.

Ihr Blick trifft sofort meinen, sie sieht mich mit Panik in den Augen an und setzt sich viel zu schnell hin, was Schmerzen nach sich zieht. 

„Vorsichtig dein Arm.“ 

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und reibt sich ihre geschwollenen Augen, bevor sie mich wieder ansieht und dann verlegen auf den Boden schaut.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin, Misses Griffin. Ich bin hier um zu arbeiten.“

„Clarke, schon vergessen?“ sie grinst kurz, was ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht entstehen lässt. „Wie wäre es, wenn du nach Hause gehst und morgen zum Arzt. Und dann rufst du an und sagst wann du wieder arbeiten kannst?“

„Aber Mister Collins meinte ich soll noch heute den Rasen mähen…“ sie schluckt schwer und schaut auf den Boden, offensichtlich enttäuscht von sich selbst.

„Ist schon gut. Es kann warten ok?“

„Sicher, Clarke?“ mein Mund klappt auf, sie spricht meinen Namen so sexy aus.

„Ja.“ Bringe ich leise heraus.

Sie nickt und steht langsam auf, inzwischen zittert sie zum Glück nicht mehr. Wir gehen zusammen zur Tür, wo ich mir auf die Lippe beiße und mich in meine Hose kralle, um sie nun nicht zu umarmen. 

„Danke für alles, ich weiß es zu schätzen.“

Als Antwort bekommt sie nur ein Lächeln, da ich zu abgelenkt bin von dem dicken Kratzer an ihrem Hals, den ich vorher nicht wahrgenommen habe. Noch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann steht sie nicht mehr vor mir, meine Gedanken kreisen aber weiterhin nur um Lexa.


	41. Gärtnerin 3/8

Nervös laufe ich fernab der Party in der Küche auf und ab, dabei nippe ich an meinem Glas Wein. Ich kann das Gefühl einfach nicht loswerden, dass etwas bei Lexa nicht stimmt. Immer wieder denke ich auch daran, dass ich eigentlich in der Verantwortung bin, etwas zu tun, denn ich habe die Verletzungen gesehen und sie ist noch minderjährig.

„Hier bist du.“ Ich schrecke hoch als Octavia in die Küche kommt. „Ist alles ok mit dir und Finn?“

„Finn?!“ frage ich irritiert, erst jetzt merke ich, dass er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr wirklich Mittelpunkt meiner Gedanken ist.

„Naja er ist nicht da und du bist nicht wirklich gut drauf.“

„Sorry, stimmt.“ Ich atme tief durch, während sie zu mir kommt und sich auf einen Barhocker setzt. „Zwischen uns ist alles gut.“ Erkläre ich, aber glaube mir das selbst nicht.

Passend kommt Raven einen Moment später durch die Tür, ich rolle mit den Augen und fülle mein inzwischen leeres Glas Wein nach.

„Was ist los hier? Stimmt was nicht mit Prinz Charming?“

„Warum muss es immer um Finn gehen?!“ ich drehe mich um und schaue in zwei geschockte Gesichter. „Ich meine… es ist alles gut. Ich bin nur gestresst.“

„Ooook…“

„Apropos, wie hieß der Typ mit dem du dich neuerdings triffst? Brick oder so?“ Raven grinst breit und lehnt sich bei Octavia an, welche sie von sich wegschubst, die beiden sind manchmal noch wie Kinder.

„Er heißt Wick. Und er ist verdammt gut im-“

„Hier seid ihr!“ unterbricht Lincoln als er in die Küche kommt, worüber ich verdammt froh bin. 

/ / / / /

„…das war wirklich lustig, verstehst du?“ als Finn mich anspricht schaue ich von meinem Teller hoch und zu ihm.

„Was?“

„Schatz… du bist schon den ganzen Tag so abgelenkt. Ist es wegen Octavia?“

„Octavia?“

„Du hast doch irgendwas erzählt, dass sie und Lincoln Stress hatten…“ ich ziehe ein Gesicht und ramme meine Gabel in das Gemüse auf meinem Teller.

„Ja, das war letzte Woche.“

Finn nickt, aber schweigt dann. So ist es immer, er hört mir nicht zu und ich ihm nicht, es ist als würden wir nur noch zusammenleben. Schon seit Monaten hatten wir keinen richtigen Sex mehr, einmal ist er eingeschlafen und einmal konnte ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Es ist wirklich schrecklich, dass immer jemand in meinem Hinterkopf ist.

Nach dem Essen tippe ich nervös auf dem Tisch, dabei starre ich auf mein Handy. Finn sitzt in seinem Büro und macht Gott weiß was, es interessiert mich nicht mal. Als dann mein Handy klingelt greife ich so schnell danach, dass es mir fast aus der Hand rutscht.

„Ja? Lexa?“

„Hi Clarke.“ Sie hört sich besser an, ihre Stimme ist fest und ruhig.

„Wie geht’s deinem Arm?“

„Besser, danke der Nachfrage.“ Ich höre wie sie sich räuspert und offenbar wieder ziemlich nervös ist. „Ich ehm wollte nur sagen ich kann morgen schon wieder arbeiten.“

„Schon?“ ich versuche das Grinsen zu unterdrücken was sich über mein Gesicht ziehen will.

„Ja der Arzt sagt es… ist… nichts Schlimmes.“

„Oh, ok.“ Sie räuspert sich erneut, ich höre etwas rascheln und wie eine Tür zu geht.

„Ich wollte mich nochmal bedanken, dass du so verständnisvoll warst. Und ich hoffe Mister Collins war nicht zu wütend?“

„Nein Lexa, alles gut.“

„Ok also… bis morgen?“

„Bis morgen Lexa. Aber nur, wenn du wirklich kannst!“ dieses wunderschöne, kleine Lachen von ihr erwärmt mein Herz.

„Danke, und bis morgen.“

/ / / / /

Es hat eine Woche gedauert bis Lexa wirklich schmerzfrei war, dabei habe ich sie am ersten Tag direkt wieder nach Hause schicken wollen, aber sie ist einfach zu pflichtbewusst. Dazu habe ich ihr nun jeden Tag immer wieder Wasser gebracht, sogar frischen Saft gepresst. Oft habe ich mich dabei ertappt, wie ich Lexa ausgecheckt habe, was nicht gerade fördernd ist für das warme Gefühl in meiner Brust, jedes Mal wenn sie mir nahe ist. Finn ist dahingehen beinahe jeden Tag von morgens bis abends weg, aber es stört mich nicht mehr.

Ich nippe an meinem Kaffee und tue so als würde ich in einer Zeitung lesen, während ich Lexa dabei beobachte, wie sie die Büsche an der Straße schneidet. Als mein Blick an ihr vorbei fällt sehe ich Raven, die grinsend auf mich zukommt. 

„Hi, du musst Lexa sein.“ Höre ich dann, als sie neben der Dunkelhaarigen stehenbleibt.

„Ja ehm, und Sie sind Miss Reyes oder? Die Schwester von Echo?“

„Oh Gott nenn mich nicht so.“ lacht Raven, worauf ich grinsen muss. „Raven ist gut. Und stimmt Echo hat von dir erzählt.“

Das bekommt nun meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren stehe ich auf und laufe zu den beiden. Als Lexa sich umdreht wandert ihr Blick über meinen ganzen Körper, ich grinse und stelle mich nah neben sie, ohne es wirklich bewusst zu machen.

„Rae, gut dass du da bist.“

„Ach ja?“ fragt sie irritiert.

„Ja, ich wollte noch was mit dir besprechen.“ Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und grinst breit, ich weiß, dass jetzt nichts Gutes kommen kann.

„Und was?“ ich kneife die Augen zu, gleichzeitig steigt meine Nervosität, weil ich Lexas Blicke auf mir spüre.

„Wegen Finn… wegen dem… Ding.“

„Ah, stimmt.“ Raven grinst breit und klopf Lexa auf die Schulter. „Bis dann Lexa.“

Ich ziehe sie fast schon hinter mir her ins Haus, wo ich die Tür zu knalle und ihr auf den Hinterkopf schlage.

„Au Griff! Chill mal.“

„Was soll das?“

„Du stehst auf sie.“

„Wie bitte???“ mir fällt beinahe alles aus dem Gesicht. „Wie kommst du…“

„Clarke, ich kenne dich schon so lange, ich kann deine Blicke deuten. Und du hast die letzten 20 Minuten damit verbracht Lexa zu beobachten und anzustarren, wenn du denkst, dass es niemand sieht.“

„Raven…“

„Hey ich weiß.“ Sie kommt langsam zu mir und greift an meine Schultern. „Ich weiß es ist verwirrend, ich habe das auch schon hinter mir.“

„Was? Wie bitte, ich-“

„Worauf ich hinauswill.“ Unterbricht sie mich laut. „Ich bin für dich da. Du musst es dir nur eingestehen.“

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest.“ Erwidere ich aus meiner Panik heraus.

„Du redest kaum noch von Finn, ich sehe euch nirgendwo mehr zusammen, ihr redet nicht mal, oder?“ nach ein paar Mal blinzeln nicke ich, denn sie hat absolut recht. „Und bisexuell zu sein ist cool.“ Sie zwinkert, worauf ich sie von mir wegschubse und tief durchatme.

„Raven das ist alles so viel. Ich bin mit Finn verheiratet, habe immer nur was mit Männern gehabt… und Lexa ist minderjährig. Es ist alles so verwirrend.“

„Bist du glücklich Clarke?“ die Antwort liegt mir auf der Zunge, ich brauche wirklich nicht darüber nachzudenken.

„Nein.“

„Dann ändere was.“

Ich nicke und ziehe sie dann mit auf die Couch, wo ich uns sofort einen Wein einschenke, obwohl es gerade mal drei Uhr mittags ist. Es ist eine Zeitlang still, es rattert in meinem Kopf, Raven gibt mir die Zeit und beobachtet mit mir zusammen Lexa, die von hier aus perfekt durch das große Fenster zu sehen ist.

„Danke Raven.“

„Gerne. Und bevor du was Großes daraus machst, Octavia weiß es auch. Wir haben darüber geredet, dass wir vermuten, dass du auf Lexa stehst.“

„Wa… echt?“

„Erinnerst du dich als Beca auf der Straße gefallen ist und Lexa sich um sie gekümmert hat?“ ich nicke. „Du hattest so viel Liebe in den Augen als du sie beobachtet hast, O hat es direkt gemerkt, genau wie ich.“

„Und… sie ist damit einverstanden?“

„Clarke, sie ist deine Freundin und sie liebt dich. Natürlich ist sie das. Aber das wird sie dir auch noch selbst sagen.“

„Puh, ok.“ Ich atme tief durch, gerade als vor unserem Haus ein schwarzer, alter Truck hält.

Mein Blick fällt auf Lexa, deren Körper sich plötzlich anspannt. Sie blickt einmal zur Tür, meiner Meinung nach ziemlich ängstlich und unsicher. Ich schaue wieder zum Truck, wo nun ein älterer Mann mit Glatze aussteigt, er hat einen verwaschenen Pulli an und einen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn Blicke töten könnten…

„Wer ist das?“ fragt Raven leise.

„Keine Ahnung… aber hat Echo vielleicht mal was erzählt?“

„Von Lexa? Die beiden kennen sich nicht so gut. Echo hat nur erzählt, dass sie nicht regelmäßig zur Schule kommt und oft Verletzungen hat.“ Ich nicke und schlucke schwer.

Lexa geht unsicher zu dem Typen, welcher ihr sofort etwas entgegenruft. Ich beobachte genau wie unangenehm Lexa die Situation ist, sie streicht sich immer wieder selbst über die Arme und schaut nur auf den Boden, als sie mit ihm spricht. Mein Mund klappt auf als sie sich in die Hosentasche fasst, ein paar Geldscheine rausholt und sie ihm gibt. Er mustert sie nochmal, bevor er wortlos verschwindet.

„Soll ich zu ihr gehen?“

„Was denkst du denn?“ Raven schubst mich schon fast von der Couch. „Ich warte hier.“

Ich spiele nervös mit meinem Ärmel als ich in den Vorgarten gehe, Lexa schneidet wieder die Hecke und streift sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, wie gerne würde ich das für sie machen.

„Hey.“ Sie dreht sich um und lächelt mich an. „Wer war das grade?“

„Oh ehm… Titus. Ich lebe bei ihm.“

„Und was wollte er?“

„Ich sollte ihm was vorbeibringen aber habe es nicht geschafft, das hat er eben abgeholt.“

„Oh, ok.“ Ich lehne mich an den Zaun und beobachte, wie sie nervös mit ihren Handschuhen spielt. „Euer Verhältnis ist nicht so gut?“ sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das hast du mal gesagt. Und du erzählst nie von ihm, nur von Anya.“

„Ja… wir kommen meistens klar aber naja, wie das halt so ist.“

Mein Blick gleitet an ihr herunter, diese kurze Jeans und das schwarze, weitausgeschnittene T-Shirt, ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um ihr kein Kompliment zu machen. Gerade als ich etwas sagen will klopft Raven ans Fenster und bekommt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie rollt mit den Augen und zeigt auf Lexa, bevor sie wohl fluchend wieder zum Sofa geht.

„Hast du vielleicht nachher noch Zeit?“ platzt es dann aus mir heraus.

„Wie… was?“ ich lache leise, weil sie noch süßer aussieht, wenn sie ihre Stirn runzelt.

„Nach der Arbeit. Ich weiß du hast noch einen Nebenjob… aber ich würde gerne was mit dir besprechen.“

„Oh, ja klar.“ Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“

„Gut.“ Sie atmet erleichtert durch, bevor ich mich langsam von ihr entferne.

„Also, komm einfach rein, wenn du fertig bist.“

Wieder im Haus angekommen wirft Raven mir sofort ein Sofakissen ins Gesicht, ich werfe es zurück und lasse mich verträumt neben sie fallen. Wenn Lexa in der Nähe ist verhalte ich mich wirklich anders, bin nervös und vergesse was ich sagen will. Das hatte ich noch nie, selbst bei Finn nicht, und das weiß Raven.


	42. Gärtnerin 4/8

Als Lexa nach ihrer Arbeit ins Wohnzimmer kommt sieht sie ziemlich kaputt aus. Ich will gerade sagen, dass wir das auch verschieben können, da lässt sie sich auf die Couch fallen und atmet tief durch. Ich grinse darüber, dass sie sich wohl inzwischen ziemlich wie zu Hause fühlt, was ich unbedingt erreichen wollte. 

„Ich habe Kuchen hier, möchtest du?“

„Oh ja! Bitte!“ ich lache über ihre Euphorie und gehe schnell in die Küche.

Während wir essen reden wir über das Wetter und alltägliche Sachen, bis ich mich aufrecht hinsetze und mich traue.

„Lexa, du bist so oft hier oder in der Bar arbeiten… hat dein Freund da gar nichts gegen?“ sie lacht verlegen und spielt sofort mit dem Ärmel ihrer Bluse, die sie inzwischen wieder trägt.

„Ich ehm habe keinen…“ nach einem tiefen durchatmen fährt sie fort. „Meine Ex und ich haben uns im schlechten getrennt, seitdem bin ich nicht mehr wirklich an Beziehungen interessiert.“

„Ex? Also Ex-Freundin?“ ich weiß es kam harsch raus, aber ich will sichergehen, dass ich mich nicht verhört haben.

„Ja… ich bin lesbisch… ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem?“ Sie klingt nun ebenfalls schon irritiert, was ich nicht wollte.

„Nein auf keinen Fall. Nur… unerwartet?“

„Ah.“ Sie schnauft und schüttelt mit dem Kopf, worauf ich die Augen zukneife.

„So meinte ich es nicht.“

„Ich weiß. Es ist die normale Reaktion, deshalb sage ich es selten.“

„Ich finde es gut.“ Wir Lächeln uns an, zum Glück verschwindet so die angespannte Stimmung.

„Also ehm, du und Finn…“ sie stoppt, ich sehe, dass sie schwer schluckt und starre unbewusst auf ihren Hals, dann ihr Dekolletee. „Ist bei euch alles gut?“

„Wie meinst du das?“ ihre Augen werden weit, als ich sie ernst anschaue.

„Ich wollte nicht zu weit gehen Clarke, entschuldige-“

„Ist schon gut.“ Als ich anfange zu lachen rollt sie mit den Augen und grinst dabei. „Aber, wenn du schon fragst… es ist nicht wirklich alles gut. Er arbeitet zu viel.“ Lexa nickt und hört mir aufmerksam zu. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich Raven und Octavia habe, ohne sie würde ich mich den ganzen Tag langweilen.“

Ich muss ihr schließlich nicht sagen, dass es mir reichen würde sie den ganzen Tag zu beobachten. Da würde es nie langweilig werden. 

„Woher kennt ihr euch?“

Ich grinse und erzähle ihr die Geschichte, dabei schaut Lexa mich so interessiert an, nickt immer wieder und schenkt mir so viel Aufmerksamkeit, wie Finn schon lange nicht mehr. Es tut einfach nur gut mit ihr zu reden, vor allem, weil sie immer wieder schlaue Einwende hat oder Fragen stellt, die mich zum Nachdenken bringen.

„Und du und Anya… wie seid ihr dazu gekommen? Also zu Titus?“

Lexa wird sofort blass im Gesicht, ich wünschte, dass ich die Frage nun zurücknehmen kann. Aber ich will mehr über sie erfahren und vor allem wissen, wieso sie damals wirklich die Verletzung am Arm hatte.

„Also meine Eltern sind vor ein paar Jahren gestorben, genau genommen sind es schon 5…“ sie verstummt und beißt sich auf die Lippe. „Ein Freund meines Vaters hat uns dann aufgenommen, Titus, mit seiner damaligen Freundin. Aber die hat er inzwischen nicht mehr…“

„Ok… und deine Ex?“ ich lache leise als sie mich irritiert ansieht. „Sorry, ich will nur mehr über dich wissen, wenn das in Ordnung ist?“

„Klar, also… sie war eine Bitch.“ Ich verschlucke mich an meinem Wein, denn so hat Lexa noch nie gesprochen. „Entschuldige aber, das war sie.“ Wir lachen nun beide leise, während ich versuche wieder normal zu atmen. 

„Ok, erzähl wieso.“ Bringe ich außer Atem heraus.

„Sie hat mich ausgenutzt… ich habe immer schon Jobs gehabt um Geld zu verdienen, das habe ich alles für sie ausgegeben. Irgendwann habe ich sie mit einer anderen in meinem Bett erwischt. Sie hat mir gesagt… dass ich zu schlecht war. Für alles. Und dass sie es deshalb gemacht hat.“

Es ist still als ich versuche meine Tränen zu unterdrücken oder nicht gleich mein Weinglas an die Wand zu schmeißen. Wie kann jemand zu so einer netten, fürsorglichen, höflichen und absolut wunderschönen Frau wie Lexa so mies sein?

„Du hast recht, sie ist eine Bitch.“ Ich schlage ihr dabei leicht aufs Knie, wir müssen beide lachen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden schauen wir uns wieder an, meine Hand habe ich noch immer nicht von ihrem Knie genommen. Es fühlt sich so gut und so richtig an, ich will diesen Körperkontakt, aber es ist Lexa, nicht Finn, und sie ist minderjährig.

„Ich sollte gehen-“

„Es ist spät-“

Wir beginnen beide gleichzeitig und stehen auf, dabei stecke ich meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen, um sie nicht wieder anzufassen. 

„Ich räume das noch weg, dann gehe ich.“ Sie greift nach ihrem Teller und geht in die Küche, bevor ich sie stoppen kann.

Mein Herz rast wie wild in meiner Brust von der Situation vorhin, dem intimen Gespräch und der Berührung. Als ich ebenfalls in die Küche gehe kommt sie mir entgegen. Wir laufen ineinander, dabei greift sie an meine Arme, damit wir nicht ganz zusammenprallen. Sie will etwas sagen, aber es kommt nichts aus ihrem Mund, welchen ich unbewusst mit meinem Blick fixiert habe. Ich schaue wieder in ihre Augen, Lexa ist verwirrt, das sehe ich eindeutig. Langsam gehe ich einen Schritt nach vorne, sie weicht nicht zurück, steht nur steif vor mir und schaut zwischen meinen Augen hin und her. Ganz vorsichtig lege ich meine Hände auch an ihre Arme und komme ihr näher, so nah, dass ich ihren frischen Atem auf meiner Haut spüre, ich will es so sehr wie noch nie etwas Anderes zuvor. 

„Clarke…“

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe als ich auf ihre starre, es ist wirklich schwer sich zurückzuhalten. Gerade als ich denke, dass ich es aufgebe, sehe ich Lexas Blick auf meine Lippen fixiert, dann spüre ich ihre Hand, wie sie über meinen Arm fährt und immer weiter hoch in meinen Nacken. Es braucht das Klingeln meines Handys, welches uns auseinanderspringen lässt. Wir beide schauen uns geschockt an, bis ich nach meinem Handy greife und den Anruf wegdrücke.

„Entschuldige Lexa, das war nicht… professionell.“ Erkläre ich schnell, als ich die Panik in ihren Augen sehe.

„Nein… das war… meine Schuld. Sorry Clarke, ich gehe besser.“

Erst als die Haustür zuknallt werde ich wieder wach, auf mich stürzen so viele Emotionen ein, vor allem das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, jetzt wo Lexa weg ist. Erst als die Tür wieder aufgeht schüttle ich mit dem Kopf, es ist bereits eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Meine Gedanken waren nur bei der Dunkelhaarigen, bei ihren Lippen und ihrem Körper. Ich renne fast schon aus der Küche und in den Flur, wo Finn gerade seine Tasche abstellt und mich angrinst.

„Hey baby, wie war dein-“ er wird unterbrochen von meinen Lippen, die ich hart auf seine drücke.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren ziehe ich an seiner Jacke, gleichzeitig drücke ich ihn zur Treppe. Ich sehe nur Lexa vor mir, denke, dass es ihre Lippen auf meinen sind, ihre Hände die mich berühren.

Eine Stunde später liege ich wach im Bett, dabei kann ich leise Tränen nicht unterdrücken, während Finn schon tief und fest schläft. Langsam stehe ich auf und wickle meine Decke um meinen nackten Körper. Ich komme mir so dreckig vor, es war alles so falsch und dennoch konnte ich es nicht zurückhalten. Mein Körper entspannt sich, als ich sehe, dass bei Raven noch Licht an ist. So leise wie es nur geht ziehe ich mich an und renne rüber. Schon als sie die Tür aufmacht verschwindet ihr Grinsen, sie sieht mich besorgt an.

„Es ist passiert, oder? Du hast es dir endlich komplett eingestanden.“

„Ich will sie Raven.“ Schluchze ich, denn damit meine ich nicht nur ihren Körper, sondern Lexa komplett.

„Ich weiß.“ Murmelt sie und zieht mich in ihren Arm.

/ / / / /

Es ist eine ganze Woche vergangen in der ich kaum mit Finn geredet habe. Er hat gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, aber ihn scheint es wohl nicht zu stören, denn er hat mich nicht einmal gefragt. Ich blättere gerade in einer langweiligen Zeitschrift als Lexa nervös in der Tür steht und sich die Hand hält, sofort grinse ich.

„Die Rosen?“

„Ja…“

„Ich habe dir gesagt du brauchst neue Handschuhe.“

„Ich weiß…“ sie schaut schuldig auf den Boden.

Ein breites Grinsen zieht sich über mein Gesicht als ich zum Schrank gehe und nicht nur ein Pflaster, sondern auch nagelneue Gartenhandschuhe hervorziehe.

„Tun die es?“ ihre Augen werden weit.

„Nein Clarke, das kann ich nicht annehmen.“

„Pf, Lexa du arbeitest für uns, natürlich kannst du das annehmen.“

Sie hat ein ehrliches und schönes Lächeln im Gesicht als ich die Handschuhe neben sie lege und nach dem Pflaster greife. Heute hat sie nur ein weißes T-Shirt an, welches an ein paar Stellen zerrissen ist, vermutlich aber durch die Arbeit im Garten. Dazu kurze Shorts, die ihre langen und perfekten Beine zeigen. Das hilft meinem Problem nicht wirklich, meinen Gefühlen zu ihr die immer intensiver werden. Nach einem Gespräch mit Raven und Octavia haben die beiden mir klargemacht, wie gefährlich die Situation ist, aber gleichzeitig auch richtig. Es liegt an mir ob ich einen Schritt mache, nur leider weiß ich selbst nicht, wie und wann, und ob ich es wirklich will.

„Clarke?“

„Hm?“

„Das Pflaster.“

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und lache über meine Unfähigkeit nicht von ihr zu träumen, selbst wenn sie vor mir steht. Langsam greife ich nach dem Pflaster, aber anstatt es ihr zu geben ziehe ich das Plastik ab und gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu. Lexa schluckt schwer, das sehe ich noch bevor ich das Pflaster vorsichtig auf die Wunde lege. Automatisch lehne ich mich nach vorne und drücke einen Kuss auf ihren Finger.

„So, fertig.“

„D- danke… ist auch schon besser.“ Sie grinst, was mich einfach schwach werden lässt.

„Gerne, Lexa.“

Als sie wieder draußen verschwindet und sich einen Kescher schnappt, um die Blätter aus dem Pool zu fischen, klingelt es an der Tür. Ich zucke zusammen und stolpere über meine eigenen Füße, bevor ich zur Tür gehe.

„Raven!“

„Hi, alles gut?“ sie drängelt sich an mir vorbei, Echo im Schlepptau. „Wir wollten mal vorbeischauen.“

„Das ist… unpassend.“ Stammele ich, Raven versteht sofort was ich meine aber grinst nur.

„Ich bin draußen bei Lexa!“ ruft Echo plötzlich, was mich ziemlich irritiert.

„Die beiden reden jetzt.“ Erklärt Raven und geht automatisch in die Küche. „Freut dich vielleicht zu hören, dass ich neue Informationen habe.“

„Informationen?!“

„Über Lexa.“

„Moment, hast du Echo dazu gebracht mit Lexa zu reden nur damit wir sie ausspionieren können?“

„Konzentrier dich auf das Wesentliche, Griffin.“

„Ok, dann erzähl endlich!“ sie grinst über meine Euphorie und lehnt sich an den Tresen, bevor sie anfängt zu flüstern.

„Du weißt, dass Lexa wohl oft Verletzungen hat, und das mit dem Arm damals.“ Ich nicke. „Naja sie hat wohl zu Echo gesagt, dass sie mehrere Ärzte hatte in der letzten Zeit. Oder es ist ihr rausgerutscht.“

„Das heißt?“

„Mein Gott, guckst du kein Fernsehen?“ ich schaue sie nur entgeistert an. „Wenn jemand oft den Arzt wechselt, dann nur damit er keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.“

„Du denkst diese Verletzung werden ihr… bewusst zugefügt?“

„Ich befürchte es.“

Geschockt schaue ich aus dem Fenster, Echo und Lexa reden, immer wieder lachen sie, während Lexa sich weiterhin aufmerksam um den Pool kümmert. In meinem Magen zieht sich alles zusammen als ich daran denke, dass jemand diesem wunderbaren Menschen etwas antun könnte. Mitten in meine Gedanken stößt Raven mich an und lächelt, als ich wohl noch immer verträumt zu ihr schaue.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?“

„Nichts. Du weißt nichts davon, erinnerst du dich?!“ ich nicke. „Nur, pass auf, ob sie wirklich zwischendurch öfter schmerzen hat.“ Wieder nicke ich, Raven grinst plötzlich. „Und dank mir nachher.“

„Was meinst du?“ sie zwinkert mir zu, bevor sie einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzt und in den Garten stürmt.

„Echo Reyes!“

„Oh Gott…“ höre ich die Schülerin murmeln, als ich irritiert folge.

„Ich habe gerade einen Anruf von der Schule bekommen.“ Echo zuckt zusammen, während Lexa alles aufmerksam beobachtet. „Du hast wieder geschwänzt!“

„Habe ich nicht!“

„ECHO!“

„Na gut, einmal.“

„Ok das war‘s, wir gehen.“ 

Sie greift Echo an den Arm, aber da Lexa noch dort steht stößt sie diese an. Lexa ist so unvorbereitet darauf, dass sie sich nicht mehr halten kann und rückwärts in den Pool stolpert.

„Fuck sorry Lexa! Ich mache das wieder gut.“

Als Raven an mir vorbeigeht zwinkert sie nochmal, bevor sie mit Echo zusammen aus dem Garten verschwindet. Ich schaue ihnen noch geschockt hinterher, bis ich Lexa husten höre.

„Fuck! Das tut mir so leid.“ Ich helfe ihr aus dem Pool, sofort atmet sie tief durch. „Ich hole dir ein Handtuch.“

„Ehrlich gesagt…“ 

Ich schaue zu ihr, und es war ein Fehler. Durch ihr weißes Oberteil sieht man ihren schwarzen BH, dazu kleben ihre Haare auf ihrer nassen Haut, sie sieht atemberaubend und so sexy aus, dass ich scharf einatme um nicht zu stöhnen.

„Was?“

„Ob ich duschen kann, hier?“ widerholt sie sich offenbar.

„Oh ja, klar!“

Hitze steigt mir in die Wangen als wir langsam ins Haus gehen. Mein Herz schlägt auch immer schneller, denn Lexa wird gleich bei mir duschen, sie wird nackt in meinem Badezimmer sein. Ich räuspere mich ein paar Mal, damit meine schmutzigen Gedanken nicht in meiner Stimme zu hören sind. Lexa folgt mir bis nach oben, zwar etwas zaghaft aber interessiert. Ich sehe, wie sie sich alles genau anschaut und beim Anblick unseres großen Bettes schwer schluckt.

„Also, da ist das Badezimmer. Handtücher liegen im Schrank. Und ich lege dir frische Sachen raus, ok?“

„Was? Nein, das musst du nicht Clarke. Ich mache schon genug Umstände.“ Ich sehe, dass sie vor Kälte zittert und weiß nicht ob ich sie in den Arm nehmen oder Raven eine klatschen soll.

„Lexa, ist schon gut. Nimm es einfach an.“ Ich grinse und schließe die Tür langsam hinter mir. „Also bis gleich.“


	43. Gärtnerin 5/8

Während Lexa noch duscht, habe ich sogar mal geputzt und saubergemacht. Normalerweise macht das die Putzfrau, die Finn mal eingestellt hat, eine 60-jährige Mexikanerin die immer seltsame Lieder singt beim Putzen. 

„Die Bilder sind wirklich gut.“ Geschockt lasse ich den Putzlappen fallen, als ich Lexas Stimme höre.

Sie steht in meiner Jogginghose und meinem T-Shirt im Türrahmen, ihre Haare noch nass und zerzaust. Sie sieht so sexy aus, mein Herz macht einen Sprung und will mich zu ihr ziehen.

„Was meinst du?“ frage ich verspätet.

„Deine Modelbilder, die Mappe lag oben, sorry.“ Sie kratzt sich am Nacken und verschränkt dann die Arme. 

„Schon gut. Ich habe die Tage mal reingeschaut, waren wirklich schöne Zeiten.“

„Du solltest wieder anfangen.“ Ich schaue an mir herunter und lache.

„Ich glaube nicht, damals sah ich noch anders aus, besser und durchtrainiert.“

„Du bist perfekt.“

Mein Mund klappt auf, bevor ich schwer schlucke und in Lexas Augen schaue. Es ist nicht wie sonst, sie wird nicht rot oder sieht verlegen weg, sie schaut mir stattdessen geradewegs in die Augen. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell, ich spüre den unangenehmen, schnellen Puls in meiner Kehle, aber kann die Gefühle nicht mehr runterschlucken. Mit einem lauten Knall fällt der Eimer, welchen ich gerade noch gehalten habe auf den Boden. Dann gehe ich mit schnellen Schritten zu Lexa, welche mir entgegenkommt. Unsere Lippen finden sich innerhalb von Sekunden, meine Hand ist in ihrem Nacken, ihre an meinem Rücken. Vorsichtig lösen wir uns voneinander, bevor sie unsere Nasenspitzen aneinander reibt, ich verstehe es, sie gibt mir die Zeit zurückzuweichen. 

Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis ich alles um mich herum vergesse und sie erneut küsse. Sie stöhnt leise, ein Geräusch welches direkt Hitze in meinen Bauch jagt, die daraufhin zwischen meinen Beinen landet. Sie streichelt beruhigend über meinen Rücken, dabei hält sie mich ganz zaghaft und ruhig, es ist so intim, ich merke in diesem Moment, wie glücklich mich das macht. Immer wieder drücken wir unsere Lippen aufeinander, dabei drehe ich meinen Kopf etwas, da ich sie noch mehr und noch näher an mir spüren möchte.

Erst als wir Luft holen müssen lehnt sich Lexa nach hinten. Atemlos schaue ich in ihre faszinierenden Augen, bevor ich mich in sie lehne. Als ihre Arme sich dann um mich wickeln und sie mich an sich ran zieht fühle ich mich so sicher und so wohl, wie lange nicht mehr.

„Ich sollte gehen…“

„Was?“ ich löse mich von ihr und schaue sie verwirrt an.

„Es ist spät und… ich sollte einfach gehen, ok?“

„Ja, ok…“

Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe als sie an mir vorbeigeht und sich die Tüte mit ihren nassen Klamotten schnappt.

„Du… machst sonst nicht viel im Haushalt, oder?“

„Wie hast du das gemerkt?“ frage ich mit roten Wangen.

„Nasse Klamotten hängt man auf…“

„Ups.“ Ich lache verlegen, sofort kommt sie zu mir und streichelt angenehm zart über meine Wange.

„Schon in Ordnung. Danke für alles, Clarke.“

Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick verschwindet sie aus dem Raum, sofort lasse ich einen langen Atem raus und versuche meinen Puls zu beruhigen. Das Loch und die Leere in meinem Herzen sind sofort wieder da, als die Tür ins Schloss fällt.

/ / / / /

„Hi Schatz!“ ich rolle mit den Augen als ich in unsere Einfahrt biege.

„Was gibt’s Finn?“ ich weiß, dass er verwirrt ist, als er erst nach ein paar Sekunden antwortet.

„Ehm ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich ein paar Tage weg sein werde. Geschäftsreise.“ 

Ich schäme mich ein bisschen, als das meine Stimmung hebt und nicht senkt.

„Oh, alles klar.“

„Und noch was, es geht um Lexa.“ Sofort halte ich den Atem an und drücke hart auf die Bremse, ohne es wirklich bewusst zu machen. „Ich habe eine komische SMS bekommen, dass sie nicht zur Arbeit kann, weil sie krank ist. Aber es klang nicht wirklich so als würde es von ihr kommen.“

„Schick sie mir weiter.“

Ich höre ihm gar nicht weiter zu, warte nur bis er mir die Nachricht weiterleitet. Es klingt in der Tat nicht nach Lexa, wir haben in den letzten Wochen immer mal wieder geschrieben, aber nie so auffällig gelassen mit Sätzen wie ‚sorry bin heut nicht am Start‘ und ‚man sieht sich‘. Ich überlege keine weitere Sekunde bevor ich wieder aus der Einfahrt fahre und Lexas Adresse eingebe.

Auf dem Weg bin ich sowas von nervös, dass ich ein paar Mal falsch fahre und umdrehen muss. Seit dem Kuss, welcher nun drei Tage her ist, haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Heute sollte Lexa sich um den Rasen kümmern, was Finn wichtig war, sie würde niemals absagen, außer es ist etwas passiert.

Schon als ich in die Nachbarschaft biege verziehe ich das Gesicht, ich war noch nie an diesem Teil der Stadt, es sieht alt, dreckig und illegal aus. Geschockt schaue ich dann auf das kleine Haus am Ende der Straße, wo der bekannte schwarze Truck steht. Ich schlucke schwer, denn das Haus sieht alt und zerbrechlich aus. Es sind sogar einige Fenster kaputt und Löcher in den Wänden. Als ich aussteige könnte ich schwören, dass ich von einigen Augenpaaren beobachtet werde, aber ich schlucke meine Angst herunter und gehe langsam zur Tür.

„Wer sind Sie?“ ich schrecke hoch und schaue zu Titus, der vor der Garage steht.

„Ich bin Clarke Griffin und ehm… Ihre Tochter arbeitet bei mir, Lexa.“ Er nickt und schaut mich von oben bis unten an.

„Sie ist nicht zu Hause. Sie sollten wieder fahren, diese Gegend ist nichts für Leute wie Sie.“ Er schließt die Garage und reißt bereits die Tür seines Trucks auf, als ich ihn stoppe.

„Bitte Sir, Sie hat eine merkwürdige Nachricht geschrieben, ich will nur wissen, ob es ihr gut geht.“ 

Von so nahem rieche ich den Alkohol und die Zigaretten in seinem Atem. Er mustert mich kurz, bevor er mir eindringlich in die Augen sieht und sich räuspert. 

„Sie sollten wirklich fahren, Misses Griffin.“ Er steigt in sein Auto und schenkt mir noch einen letzten Blick. „Lexa wird sich schon melden.“ Mit seinem letzten Wort knallt er die Tür zu und startet so schnell den Wagen, dass ich nach hinten springe, aus Angst er fährt über meine Füße.

„Arsch.“ Murmele ich, als ich zurück zu meinem Auto gehe.

Dann kommt mir allerdings eine Idee, ich wähle Lexas Nummer. Immer und immer wieder, aber sie geht nicht dran. 

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein…“

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und gehe dickköpfig wie ich bin wieder zur Tür. Auch mein Klingeln wird erst nicht beantwortet, bis ich Schritte höre. Kurz darauf steht Lexa vor mir, oder das was Lexa sein soll. Sie ist blass, hat ein großes Pflaster an der Stirn und ihre Hand ist in eine Art Tuch gewickelt, es sieht aus wie ein ziemlich alter Verband. Mein Mund klappt auf als ich sehe, wie erschöpft sie aussieht.

„Clarke… was machst du hier?“ ihre Stimme ist rau, als hätte sie sie lange nicht genutzt.

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht.“ Sie schluckt schwer und schaut an mir vorbei, bevor sie zur Seite geht und mich in den Flur lässt.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein.“

„Bin ich aber.“ Wir schauen uns duellierend an, bis sie nachgibt und seufzt.

„Folge mir.“

Wir gehen den Flur entlang, auch hier sind Löcher in den Wänden, dazu keine Bilder oder Dekoration. Als wir am Wohnzimmer vorbeigehen sehe ich jemanden auf der Couch, von Lexas Beschreibung weiß ich, dass es Anya ist, sie muss wohl vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen sein. Neben ihr ist ein Sessel, um den so einige Bierdosen liegen, vermutlich hat Titus dort gesessen. Lexa drückt eine Tür auf, sofort schaue ich durch ihr kleines Zimmer. Hier ist nur ein kleines Bett, welches ziemlich ungemütlich aussieht, ein Schreibtisch und ein Schrank.

„Setz dich.“ Sie zeigt auf das Bett, aber ich setze mich an den Schreibtisch und schlucke meine Emotionen herunter. „Was machst du hier?“ fragt sie dann erneut.

„Deine Nachricht war komisch, das fand auch Finn.“ Ich schaue auf ihre Hand, die sie kurz darauf hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt. „Was ist passiert?“

„Die Nachricht kam von Anya, ich war gerade nicht in der Lage zu schreiben.“ Erklärt sie kühl, was mich beinahe zusammenzucken lässt. „Ich bin nur-“

„Gefallen?“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie mich nur ansieht. „Ich glaube dir das nicht mehr Lexa, was ist wirklich los?“

„Du solltest gehen.“

„Wieso sagen mir das alle?“ ich werde wütend, weil ich mir wirklich Sorgen um sie mache und sie es nicht verstehen will.

„Wer hat dir das gesagt??“

„Titus, ich habe ihn draußen getroffen.“ Als ich mich zu ihr drehe sehe ich Panik in ihrem ganzen Gesicht.

„Clarke bitte, wir reden später aber du solltest gehen.“

Ich schaue auf ihre Körpersprache, wie angespannt sie plötzlich ist, sie spielt mit dem Verband und schluckt schwer. Es ist als wäre sie jemand anders, in sich gekehrt, wenn es um Titus geht, mein Mund klappt auf als ich alles zusammenzähle.

„Du hast Angst vor ihm.“

„Nicht Angst…“

„Was dann?“

„Clarke, bitte.“

„Nein, du stößt mich nicht mehr weg.“ Wütend gehe ich zu ihr, worauf sie sogar einen Schritt zurückmacht. „Ich will für dich da sein Lexa! Verdammt ich empfinde was für dich und du lässt mich nicht an dich heran! Wieso nicht?“

„Du… empfindest was für mich?“ meine Augen werden weit, denn das ist mir rausgerutscht.

„Ja ich… ja…“ ich räuspere mich und gehe einen Schritt zurück. „Aber das können wir ein anderes Mal besprechen. Lexa ich will dir helfen, bitte lass mich.“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und schaut nachdenklich durch den Raum. Ich kann den inneren Kampf quasi sehen, bevor sie mir wieder in die Augen guckt. Sie sieht so hilflos und klein aus, wie ich sie nie gesehen habe.

„Ok.“ Keucht sie dann raus, sofort entspanne ich mich. „Ok, ich komme heute Abend zu dir. Ist Finn da?“

„Nein, er ist ein paar Tage auf Geschäftsreise.“

Ein kleines Lächeln zieht sich auf ihr Gesicht, aber es verschwindet bevor ich es richtig sehen kann. 

„Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend.“

„Versprochen?“

„Versprochen.“


	44. Gärtnerin 6/8

Nervös laufe ich im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, das Glas Wein in meiner Hand ist bereits mein Drittes, weil meine Nerven mich umbringen. Als es dann an der Tür klopft stürme ich schon hin und lächle breit, als Lexa dort steht. Sie sieht aber noch aus wie heute Mittag, blass und erschöpft.

„Komm rein.“ Bringe ich nach ein paar Sekunden heraus, bevor es zu unangenehm wird.

„Danke.“

Lexa setzt sich etwas unsicher aufs Sofa, wobei ich sie beobachte und mich dann unsicher am Nacken kratze. Warum kriege ich es einfach nicht hin einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu formen, wenn sie in der Nähe ist. 

„Willst du Wein?“

„Wein?“

„Ja, Wein.“

„Ich bin 17.“ Sie grinst breit, worauf ich mit den Augen rolle.

„Lexa, Wein oder nicht?“

„Ja gerne.“

Nachdem ich mir nachgefüllt und ihr ein neues Glas gebracht habe sitzen wir nun nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, dabei kann ich spüren wie die Nervosität von ihr abstrahlt.

„Was ist mit deiner Hand?“

„Ich denke nichts Großes.“ Sie hebt sie hoch, sofort sehe ich wieder diesen alten Verband.

„Warst du beim Arzt?“ sie schluckt schwer.

„Nein, noch nicht.“

Ohne weiter zu Fragen stehe ich auf und hole einen Arztkoffer aus der Küche, den ich dort zur Sicherheit habe. Lexa schaut mir schweigend zu, wie ich den alten Verband abmache und eine Salbe auf ihr geschwollenes Handgelenk reibe. Es ist etwas dick, aber da sie es noch bewegen kann wird es nicht gebrochen sein. Ich genieße ihre weiche Haut unter meiner, auch als ich vorsichtig das Pflaster von ihrer Stirn ziehe.

„Eine Schnittwunde?“

„Ehm…“

„Ich frage nur, wegen Klammerpflastern.“

„Oh ehm, ja.“

„Gut.“

Ich greife in den Koffer und ziehe drei kleine Pflaster hervor, die ich auf ihre Wunde klebe nachdem ich sie gereinigt habe. Lexa lässt mich alles machen, sie entspannt sich immer mehr als ich sie nicht dazu zwinge zu reden oder sich zu rechtfertigen. Erst als ich alles weggeräumt habe und neben ihr sitze, beginnt sie leise zu erklären.

„Titus hat keinen Job. Er sagt, weil er uns ein zu Hause bietet müssen wir ihm das Geld besorgen, damit er sich alles kaufen kann, was er braucht.“

„Alkohol…“ murmele ich.

„Was?“

„Nichts. Erzähl weiter.“

„Ok ehm… deshalb machen Anya und ich Nebenjobs, damit wir auch die Miete bezahlen können. Wenn wir ihm das Geld geben und er… nüchtern ist, dann ist alles gut.“ Ich greife automatisch nach ihrer heilen Hand, worauf sie erleichtert durchatmet.

„Und wenn nicht?“ frage ich leise, als sie ein paar Momente zu lange schweigt.

„Wenn nicht kann er ausfällig werden, ehm… gewalttätig.“ Da ist das was ich hören wollte, Wut steigt in mir auf die ich nur schwer zurückdrücken kann. „Clarke, ist alles ok?“

„Das fragst du mich?“ spucke ich sofort aus. „Lexa, du musst da ausziehen.“

„Das kann ich nicht. Und bevor du es sagst – ich will nicht, dass du mir Geld dafür gibst.“ Ich schnaufe, aber drücke ihre Hand fester, worauf sie vorsichtig über meinen Handrücken streichelt. „Ich werde in ein paar Monaten 18, wenn Anya dann fit ist ziehen wir sofort aus. Wir haben es schon geplant.“

„Ok… Aber Lexa, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, du kannst jederzeit mit mir reden. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen.“

„Ich weiß. Entschuldige.“ Ich rutsche näher an sie heran und streichle über ihren Rücken, inzwischen ist sie wirklich entspannt. „Darf ich dich was Fragen?“

„Themawechsel?“ sie nickt lächelnd, was ich nur erwidern kann. „Ok, frag.“

„Du und Finn, bist du glücklich mit ihm?“

„Nein.“

„Bist du… glücklich mit mir? Also, wenn wir zusammen sind.“

„Ja.“ Sie atmet tief durch. „Aber Lexa… du bist noch 17 und somit-“

„Ich weiß Clarke. Diese Unterhaltung hatte ich mit Anya beinahe jeden Tag in den letzten Wochen. Ich würde nie etwas tun, was dich gefährdet. Du hast hier ein Leben, einen Ehemann, Freunde, einen Ruf zu verlieren… und du hast Geld, wie du sagst deine ganze Familie. Ich bin nur die Gärtnerin.“

„Weißt du wie sehr ich dieses Schubladendenken hasse? Lexa ich mag dich, wirklich sehr. Ich empfinde was für dich, das war nicht gelogen.“

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“

„Kommt drauf an…“

„Worauf?“

„Wie geht’s deiner Hand?“

Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis Lexas Augen weit werden und sie hörbar schluckt. Dann aber lehnt sie sich nach vorne und küsst mich, ich lasse es ohne nachzudenken zu und lehne mich in sie. 

„Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Tag machen.“ Flüstere ich gegen ihre Lippen.

„Und.“ Kuss. „Ich.“ Kuss. „Erst.“ Sie küsst mich nochmal, bevor sie sich nach hinten lehnt und mich liebevoll ansieht. „Ich habe auch Gefühle für dich, so wie für noch niemanden zuvor. Ich meine, es ist so intensiv… und erst dachte ich, dass ich es verdrängen muss… weil, du weißt schon, verheiratet.“ Stammelt sie heraus.

„Lexa?“ sie atmet tief durch und sieht mich unsicher an. „Küss mich.“

Sie schaut mir ein letztes Mal in die Augen, bevor sie ihre weiche Hand an meine Wange legt und mich leidenschaftlich küsst.

Zehn Minuten später stehen wir im Schlafzimmer, vor meinem Ehebett, aber das ist mir egal. Lexa drückt mich immer wieder gegen die geschlossene Tür, sie will mir so nah sein, krallt sich in mein Oberteil und küsst mich so intensiv, ich habe das Gefühl sie will fühlen, ob es wahr ist. Langsam drücke ich sie nach hinten, bis sie sich aufs Bett setzt und mich erwartungsvoll ansieht. Sie ist so verletzlich in diesem Moment, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise wie vorhin. 

„Du bist wunderschön.“ Flüstere ich und knie mich vor sie, um langsam ihre Schuhe auszuziehen. „Ich hoffe du weißt das.“

„Clarke…“ an diesem einen Wort und ihrem Ton höre ich, dass es nicht so ist.

„Lass es mich beweisen.“ Flüstere ich als ich ihre Hose öffne und sie mit so viel Liebe wie nur möglich küsse.

/ / / / /

/ Einen Monat später /

„Wann sagst du es ihm endlich?“

„Raven.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und schaue auf mein Handy. „Es ist kompliziert, ich will ihm nicht das Herz brechen.“

„Aber es ist nicht fair ihm gegenüber. Wie lange schläfst du nun schon mit Lexa?“ ich schlucke schwer und schaue auf mein Haus, Lexa müsste bald da sein.

„Vier Wochen…“ antworte ich nachdenklich. „Und ich weiß es Raven, ich überlege mir was.“

„Mmmm…“

Natürlich weiß ich, dass sie recht hat, ich muss es Finn sagen und mich von ihm trennen, aber es ist alles so viel leichter zu sagen als zu machen. Wir sind nun schon so lange verheiratet und haben uns ein Leben aufgebaut. Dazu hätte ich ein Geldproblem, da ich schon lange keinen Job mehr hatte und nur schwer einen finden werde.

Ich lehne mich gerade gestresst von meinen eigenen Gedanken zurück, als ich Lexa die Straße entlanglaufen sehe. Sie hat ein Grinsen im Gesicht, dabei pfeift sie fröhlich vor sich hin, sofort lächle auch ich darüber, dass sie glücklich zu sein scheint. 

„Ihr seid zu süß. Verschwinde Griffin.“ Ich denke erst, dass es böse gemeint ist, aber auch Raven hat ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht als sie von Lexa zu mir schaut.

Ich greife noch nach meinem Handy bevor ich so ruhig wie nur möglich zu meinem Haus gehe. Es soll nicht auffallen, wie sehr ich mich darüber freue, dass unsere Gärtnerin nun angekommen ist. Als ich Lexa nicht im Vorgarten sehe gehe ich direkt ins Haus und schaue in der Küche aus dem Fenster. Dort steht sie, dieses Mal nur in einem engen, schwarzen T-Shirt und Jeans. Ich grinse breit und öffne die Tür, sofort landet ihr Blick auf mir und sie lächelt.

„Hallo Lexa.“

„Hallo, Misses Griffin.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, denn ich liebe es, wenn sie mich so nennt.

„Ich glaube wir sollten etwas besprechen. Bezüglich der Poolreinigung.“ Sie grinst und kommt langsam auf mich zu.

Ich lehne nur weiterhin in der Tür und mustere sie immer wieder auffällig. Ihre Blicke gleiten an mir herunter, bevor sie mir wieder in die Augen sieht.

„Ach, sollten wir das?“

„Das sollten wir.“ 

Sie schmeißt ihre Handschuhe weg und kommt langsam ins Haus, ich gehe arschwackelnd vor ihr her, dabei brennen sich ihre Blicke in meinen Rücken. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen schaue ich nochmal, ob die Vorhänge alle zu sind, bevor ich mich auf den Tisch lehne und grinse.

„Hier?“ fragt Lexa und beschaut den Tisch skeptisch.

„Ja, hier… ich will, dass du es mir auf dem Tisch besorgst.“

„Fuck, Clarke…“

„Misses Griffin.“ Erwidere ich mit Dominanz.

Lexa steht innerhalb von einer Sekunde vor mir, sie legt ihre Arme um mich und drückt mich somit nach hinten, bis ich zwischen ihr und dem Tisch stehe. Sie schaut zwischen meinen Lippen und meinen Augen hin und her, dabei ist ihr Mund leicht auf und ihre Augen bereits dunkler als sonst. Ich stöhne schon leise, als sie ein Bein zwischen meine schiebt.

„Du willst es auf dem Tisch…“

„Ja…“

„Gut.“ 

Plötzlich fasst sie mir unter die Oberschenkel und hebt mich in einer schnellen Bewegung auf den großen Holztisch, genau an die Stelle wo Finn normalerweise sitzt. Mein Herz pocht wild als Lexa sich zwischen meine Beine stellt, mir meine Haare von der Schulter wischt und mich zaghaft am Hals küsst.

„Das war auch schon immer mein Plan…“ murmelt sie gegen meine Haut, gleichzeitig drückt sie mich weiter nach hinten, bis ich ganz auf dem Tisch liege. „Dich hier zu nehmen… laut und dreckig…“

„Du redest zu viel! Komm her!“

Ich ziehe sie zu mir und küsse sie innig, gleichzeitig öffnet sie meine Hose und schiebt ihre Hand hinein.


	45. Gärtnerin 7/8

Auch eine Woche später habe ich noch nicht mit Finn gesprochen. Lexa hat mich auch nicht dazu drängen wollen, wir haben nicht mal groß drüber geredet. Ich weiß nur, dass ich seit ich mit ihr schlafe wirklich glücklicher bin, sie gibt mir Sicherheit, Liebe und Zuneigung. Finn hingegen scheint keinen Unterschied zu merken, wie immer.

Ich stehe gerade in der Küche und beobachte Lexa am Pool, dabei spüle ich inzwischen schon seit fünf Minuten dasselbe Glas. Lexa wickelt gerade ein Kabel auf, als sie sich über die Stirn reibt und dabei ihr T-Shirt hochrutscht. Sofort grinse ich, stelle alles ab und gehe in den Garten.

„Vorsichtig Lexa.“

„Was?“ sie schaut sich verwirrt um.

„Du machst mich heiß.“

Ihr Blick landet sofort wieder auf mir, nach ein paar Sekunden klappt ihr Mund auf, bevor sie schnauft und lacht gleichzeitig, so unfassbar süß.

„Clarke…“

„Misses Griffin.“

Gerade als ich einen Schritt auf sie zugehe hören wir ein Auto, es hält direkt bei uns vor der Tür und somit weiß ich, dass es sich um Finn handelt und halte den Atem an. Er hat eigentlich gesagt, dass er heute länger arbeitet, weshalb ich mich auf Zeit alleine mit Lexa gefreut habe. Ich schlucke schwer und gehe wieder einen Schritt zurück, worauf Lexa sich auf die Lippe beißt und schweigt.

„Baby!“ ich rolle mit den Augen und drehe mich nervös zu meinem Mann.

Bisher waren wir nie zu Dritt, Finn war immer zu spät da um noch auf Lexa zu treffen. Grinsend kommt er auf mich zu, während ich nur abwehrend meine Arme verschränke.

„Ich dachte du arbeitest länger?“

Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf und lehnt sich zu mir, sofort drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass er nicht meine Lippen, sondern nur meine Wange trifft. Als ich zu Lexa schaue ist diese ziemlich erleichtert darüber, dennoch ist ihr Körper angespannt.

„Sei nicht böse Schatz, ich habe was für dich.“ Noch bevor ich protestieren kann zieht er mich hinter sich her.

Als wir vor dem Haus ankommen steht dort ein nagelneues BMW Cabrio, mir klappt der Mund auf als Finn mir die Schlüssel in die Hand legt.

„Wa- was? Für mich?“

„Ja! Es tut mir leid, dass ich so oft weg war…“

Ich bin noch zu erstarrt von dem Anblick des Autos und der Geste, dass Finn mich ohne Probleme in seinen Arm ziehen und küssen kann. In mir tobt ein Kampf, während er mir plötzlich dominant seine Zunge in den Mund schiebt und mich am Nacken festhält. Erst nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden löse ich mich von ihm, direkt schaue ich verlegen auf den Boden.

„Gefällt er dir?“

„Ehm… ja Finn. Danke.“ Er grinst breit, wohl völlig ahnungslos darüber wie es mir wirklich geht und was ich fühle.

/ / / / /

Nach einem von Stille geprägten Abendessen stehe ich nun auf der Veranda und warte auf Lexa, die gerade die letzten Sachen in das Gartenhaus räumt. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich mich so schrecklich gefühlt, so dreckig. Ich habe Finn geküsst, und zwar richtig, obwohl ich es nicht wollte und es sich falsch angefühlt hat. Damit habe ich Lexa verletzt, ich bin mir sicher sie hat es gesehen, denn seitdem hat sie mich keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt.

„Gut, ich gehe dann.“ Ich schaue zu der Dunkelhaarigen, die sich aber bereits umdreht.

„Warte, ich bringe dich ein paar Meter.“

Schnell laufe ich zu ihr, aber Lexas Blick bleibt stur auf den Weg vor uns gerichtet. Nach ein paar Sekunden in denen wir in der Dunkelheit über die Straße laufen nehme ich meinen Mut zusammen.

„Ist alles ok?“

„Das fragst du noch?“ sie lacht leise, aber es klingt als wäre sie ziemlich verletzt.

„Ich konnte nichts machen ok? Er ist mein Mann Lexa.“

„Ach ja, bläst du ihm auch noch einen für das neue Auto?“

Man hört das klatschen über die ganze Straße. Wütend und verletzt schaue ich zu Lexa, die sich langsam an die Wange fasst.

„Weißt du was – ist mir egal.“ Sie wirft mir noch einen Blick zu, bevor sie sich umdreht und geht, ich komme mir so alleine vor wie lange nicht mehr.

„Das ist nicht fair Lexa und das weißt du.“ 

„Es ist mir egal. Und nicht fair? Ich liebe dich und du… du hast dich offensichtlich entschieden, ich kann dir das alles hier nicht bieten.“

Ich starre sie geschockt an, denn diese Worte haben 1000 Schmetterlinge in meinem Magen freigelassen. Für einen kurzen Moment sehe ich Tränen in ihren Augen, bevor sie in der Dunkelheit verschwindet. Beinahe sofort strömen auch mir die Tränen über die Wangen, ich habe gerade das Einzige verloren, was mich in den letzten Wochen wirklich glücklich gemacht hat. 

/ / / / /

„Ich soll wo hin mitkommen?“

„Es ist für Echo, komm schon.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und bleibe an der Autotür stehen.

„Lexa wird da sein.“

„Dann ignorierst du sie.“

„So leicht ist es nicht Raven…“

„Clarke, bitte. Es ist was Ehrenamtliches und wenn das Projekt gut abläuft bekommt Echo noch eine Chance. Bitte.“

Als sie ihren Dackelblick auflegt kann ich nicht nein sagen. Mit schmerzendem Herzen machen wir uns auf den Weg zur Schule, wo ich höchstwahrscheinlich auf Lexa treffe, mit der ich seit unserem Gespräch nachts nicht mehr gesprochen habe. Sie war am nächsten Tag zwar zum Arbeiten da, aber nur mit Kopfhörern im Ohr und ohne mich einmal wirklich anzusehen.

„Das wird schon Clarke.“

„Nein, ich habe alles verloren Raven.“ Erkläre ich mit Tränen in den Augen. „Finn merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, er hat mich gestern drauf angesprochen und ich habe nur abgeblockt. Und Lexa… sie hat mir so gut getan.“

„Ich weiß es hilft dir jetzt nicht, aber du hättest dich entscheiden sollen.“

„Ich weiß… so verliere ich nun bestimmt beide.“

In der Schule angekommen sitzen bereits viele Schüler an langen Tischen und arbeiten an den Hilfspaketen die dann in einige Länder verschickt werden sollen. Mein Herz pocht wild als ich Lexa sehe, sie sitzt alleine in einer Ecke und scheint vertieft in ihre Arbeit. Gerade als ich Raven sagen will, dass die Dunkelhaarige da ist, schubst sie mich in die Richtung.

„Ah Clarke, schön, dass du da bist!“ höre ich Echo, die auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Lexa zeigt. „Setz dich, Lexa kann dir alles erklären.“

Ich sehe wie die Dunkelhaarige in ihren Bewegungen einfriert, bevor sie langsam hochschaut und in meine Augen. Sie atmet tief durch und guckt dann wieder auf den Tisch, während ich nervös zu ihr gehe.

„Hey.“

„Hallo Misses Griffin.“ Antwortet sie höflich.

Seufzend setze ich mich ihr gegenüber, worauf sie mich für ein paar Sekunden mustert und mir dann erklärt, was ich zu tun habe.

„Das war’s?“

„Ja. Denkst du, du schaffst das?“ ich grinse über ihren frechen Kommentar.

„Natürlich. Sonst bist du ja da.“

„Klar, oder ich rufe Finn an, falls du zu einsam bist und er dir wieder was kaufen soll.“

Wieder lache ich leise, obwohl mich der Satz ziemlich verletzt. Aber ich kann Lexa verstehen, sowas von gut, sie hatte mit Sicherheit schlimmere Tage als ich.

„Du bist frech.“

„Ich dachte du magst es.“

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, bevor ich nach links und rechts schaue, alle scheinen in ihre Arbeit vertieft zu sein, genau wie auch Lexa inzwischen wieder. Vorsichtig streife ich meinen Schuh ab und rutsche auf meinem Stuhl nach hinten. Ich warte Lexas Reaktion aufmerksam ab, als mein nackter Fuß an ihrem Bein landet. Sie schreckt hoch, bevor sie mir einen kurzen, bösen Blick zuwirft und wieder auf die Arbeit in ihren Händen starrt. Mein Grinsen wird immer breiter als sie versucht meinen Fuß wegzudrücken, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Stört dich was, Lexa?“ sie rollt mit den Augen, aber ich sehe, wie rot ihre Wangen sind.

„Nein, nichts worum sich Maya nicht nachher kümmern kann.“ geschockt lasse ich den Kleber aus meiner Hand fallen.

„W… wer?“

„Stört dich was, Clarke?“ sie grinst breit, worauf ich meinen Fuß zurückziehe und mich wieder aufrecht hinsetze.

„Du hast also jemanden.“ Sie schweigt nur und grinst als sie weiterarbeitet. „Echt jetzt, du schweigst? Wie kindisch.“

Nachdem wir alles erledigt haben stehe ich neben Raven und Echo vor dem Ausgang, die beiden unterhalten sich noch mit Freunden von Echo, während ich nur nach Lexa suche. Als ich sie dann entdecke kann ich nur Lächeln, sie sieht so unheimlich süß aus, mit ihren Händen in den Hosentaschen der schwarzen Jeans und der ärmellosen Bluse. Mein Lächeln verschwindet aber, als ich an ihr vorbeischaue und Titus sehe, der grinsend an seinem Truck lehnt. Es braucht ein paar Sekunden bis Lexa ihn bemerkt und sich sofort anspannt. Sie umarmt das Mädchen vor ihr, ich denke, dass es Maya ist und rolle sofort mit den Augen.

„Clarke? Wir wollen los.“

„Ja ehm… klar.“

Während wir wegfahren ist mein Blick nur auf Lexa und Titus gerichtet, die beiden unterhalten sich kurz, bevor er sie zur Autotür schubst und sie mit einem Augenrollen einsteigt. Mein Herz macht wieder einen Sprung, als wir für ein paar Sekunden Blickkontakt bekommen. Jetzt merke ich erst, was der Tag mir heute gebracht hat, denn ich war unglaublich eifersüchtig, als Lexa eine andere Frau erwähnt hat. Bei Finn wäre es mir egal. Vor Schreck schlage ich mir eine Hand vor den Mund – ich liebe Lexa, und das schon lange. 

/ / / / /

Als ich am nächsten Tag mit schlechter Laune die Zeitung hole sehe ich einen kleinen Umschlag. Irritiert greife ich danach, denn er ist an mich adressiert. Da Finn noch schläft setze ich mich an den Küchentisch und öffne den Umschlag, sofort kneife ich die Augenbrauen zusammen als mir ein Foto entgegenfällt. Vor Schreck hätte ich beinahe meine Tasse Kaffee fallenlassen, denn auf dem Foto sind Lexa und ich zu sehen, mein Fuß in ihrem Schritt.

„Ich will 20.000 oder dein Mann erfährt es.“ Steht auf der Rückseite.


	46. Gärtnerin 8/8

Wütend laufe ich vor der Schule auf und ab, seit heute Morgen rattert es in meinem Kopf, denn ich habe keine Ahnung wer dieses Bild gemacht haben soll. Als ich Lexa sehe laufe ich sofort zu ihr und ziehe sie ohne Vorwarnung etwas von den Anderen weg.

„Ruhig Clarke.“

„Nein!“ sie sieht mich irritiert an und reißt sich von mir los. „Weißt du wer das hier war?“

Ich schaue mich nochmal um, bevor ich ihr das Bild in die Hand drücke. Ihre Augen werden weit, bevor sie mit dem Kopf schüttelt und zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit wieder in meine Augen schaut. Das Grün ist noch immer so wunderschön und klar.

„Nein ich… keine Ahnung.“ Sie gibt mir das Bild zurück. „Aber das ist dein Problem.“

Als sie gehen will reiße ich sie am Arm zurück, worauf sie mit den Augen rollt aber dennoch stehenbleibt.

„Lexa, das ist ernst! Ich weiß nicht wer das ist… und… und…“

„Hey, atme.“ Ich nicke und schließe die Augen, bevor ich ein paar Mal tief durchatme. „Ich weiß, dass es ernst ist und ich würde dir gerne helfen Clarke, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wer das ist.“

„Ich weiß… entschuldige.“

Als sie erneut gehen will halte ich sie wieder fest, es ist keiner in unserer Nähe worauf ich von Anfang an aufgepasst habe. Lexa sieht mich irritiert an, während ich es nicht mehr für mich behalten kann. Seit Wochen trage ich es mit mir herum und seit gestern habe ich die Erkenntnis.

„Können wir irgendwo reden?“

„Clarke… ich habe keine Zeit-“

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Bitte was?“ ihr Mund ist aufgeklappt.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Ich grinse leicht über ihren verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich habe es mir nicht eingestanden, ich bin ein Idiot, dass ich dich hab gehenlassen. Und es ist mir auch egal ob Finn davon erfährt, ich will dich. Nur du machst mich glücklich.“

„Clarke… das hast du dir nicht richtig überlegt.“

„Doch das habe ich! Ich brauche das Geld nicht und wer uns verurteilt der kann auch gehen. Ich brauche dich in meinem Leben, aber ich weiß ich habe es verkackt.“

„Das hast du.“ Bestätigt sie trocken, aber ich sehe die Emotionen in ihren Augen. „Vielleicht solltest du dich erstmal von Finn trennen und dann sehen was du fühlst. Ich brauche Zeit.“

„Klar…“ ich nicke verständnisvoll und tipple nervös hin und her.

„Gut ehm… ruf mich an, wenn du fertig bist? Oder auch nicht.“

„Ich rufe an.“ 

Lexa nickt, bevor sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln verschwindet. Ich habe allerdings so viele Glücksgefühle wie lange nicht mehr in mir, fühle mich frei, dass ich es ihr endlich auch gesagt habe. 

/ / / / /

Raven und Octavia starren mich nun seit einer Minute an. Ich habe ihnen von dem Brief erzählt und was ich Lexa heute gestanden habe. Ich bin mir sicher das Eis der beiden ist inzwischen in den Schüsseln geschmolzen, als Raven sich wieder fängt und mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

„Du liebst sie? Also, so richtig?“

„Ja, so richtig.“

„Wow. Ich wusste du magst sie, aber so…“

„Was mache ich denn jetzt?“

„Ganz einfach.“ Octavia sieht mich eindringlich an. „Trenn dich von Finn, dann kann dich auch keiner mehr erpressen, erzähl ihm von Lexa.“

„Ich… ja… ihr habt recht.“

„Natürlich haben wir das.“ Entgegnet Raven arrogant und verzieht dann das Gesicht als sie das geschmolzene Eis vor sich sieht.

Ein paar Minuten später sehe ich Finn nach Hause gekommen, ich lasse mir nochmal von meinen Freundinnen Mut zureden, bevor ich losgehe. Finn scheint ziemlich gut drauf zu sein, vermutlich weil er denkt, dass ich den ganzen Tag bei meiner Mutter bin, was ursprünglich mein Plan war.

Als ich ins Haus gehe will ich ihn gerade rufen, als ich Flüstern und Kichern höre. Mein Blick fällt aufs Wohnzimmer und meine erste Reaktion ist mir meine Augen zuzuhalten.

„Clarke!“ schreit Finn erschrocken.

„Finn, was ist hier los??“ ich schaue langsam wieder zum Sofa.

„Ehm nichts?“

„Ach nein?!“ ich zeige auf unsere Putzfrau, die halbnackt auf dem Sofa liegt und sich langsam wieder anzieht. „Sie ist 60 Finn!“ 

„Hey! Ich bin 57!“ ich schaue sie irritiert und angeekelt an, während Finn seine Hose schließt.

„Gott, das ist so… oh Gott.“

„Es tut mir leid Clarke.“

„Wie lange geht das schon?! Und wie überhaupt? Du bist doch nur arbeiten!“

„Ehm… sie arbeitet auch bei uns im Büro und-“

„Weißt du was, ist mir egal. Ich bin hierhin gekommen um dir was zu sagen.“ Ich schlucke schwer, als Finn mich schuldig ansieht. „Ich liebe dich nicht mehr, es gibt jemand anderen, und ich liebe sie sehr.“

„Sie?!“

„Ja.“

Finn blinzelt ein paar Mal, bevor er die Arme verschränkt und wohl darüber nachzudenken scheint.

„Hast du mich etwa betrogen?“

„Was?“ ich zeige auf die Mexikanerin auf dem Sofa, die mit den Schultern zuckt. „Willst du mich gerade dafür verurteilen?!“

„Ich sollte gehen.“ Ich werfe der alten Frau einen bösen Blick zu, worauf sie unterwürfig auf den Boden schaut.

„Hör zu Finn, offensichtlich ist diese Ehe am Ende und wir sollten das so schnell wie möglich durchziehen.“

„Du hast recht.“

Etwas angeekelt aber gleichzeitig mit Tränen in den Augen verschwinde ich die Treppen hoch und im Schlafzimmer. Ich packe meine wichtigsten Klamotten in eine Sporttasche, bevor ich wieder die Treppen runterrenne, wo Finn inzwischen alleine steht.

„Clarke, es tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Mir auch…“

„Es hat einfach nicht mehr funktioniert…“ er greift in seine Tasche und zieht sein Handy hervor. „Ich hoffe du wirst mit ihr glücklich. Ich werde alles bereit machen für die Scheidung.“

„Ja, mach das. Und dir auch viel- nein vergiss es.“

Ich renne aus dem Haus und auf direktem Wege zu Raven, die bereits neugierig an ihrem Gartenzaun steht und so tut als würde sie die Blumen gießen.

„Ist alles gut?“

„Nein. Aber das klären wir drinnen, mit viel Wein.“

„Klar Griffin.“

/ / / / /

/ Drei Wochen später /

Nervös wehre ich mich als Octavia versucht mich aus Ravens Auto zu zerren. 

„Clarke, das hört jetzt auf!“ ruft Raven und steigt nun ebenfalls aus. „Du hängst nur rum und trinkst, das reicht jetzt.“

„Nein, ich will nicht.“

„Doch!“ beide zusammen zerren mich aus dem Auto.

Ich schaue sie erst böse an, bevor ich auf das Gebäude schaue in das Lexa vor ein paar Tagen mit Anya gezogen ist. Das habe ich durch Echo mitbekommen, die es zu laut erzählt und mich somit in meine nächste Heulattacke gebracht hat. Ich habe die letzte Zeit wirklich nur bei Raven auf dem Sofa verbracht und mich hängen lassen, habe mich alleine und unsicher gefühlt. Jetzt haben meine Freunde entschieden, dass es genug ist, ich liebe Lexa und muss das mit ihr klären, bevor es zu spät ist. 

„Du schaffst das! Sag ihr einfach was du fühlst.“

Ich ziehe den Blumenstrauß hervor und ziehe nervös daran, bis Octavia mich zur Tür drückt.

„Los jetzt! Du bist schrecklich.“ Ich klingle mit zitternden Händen und schaue wieder zu meinen Freunden, die mir aufmunternd zunicken.

„Danke Leute.“

„Ja ja, geh.“

Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich ohne sie machen würde.

Als das Signal ertönt gehe ich langsam ins Treppenhaus, die Gegend hier ist wirklich schön und nicht so runtergekommen wie dort, wo Titus lebt. Echo hat erzählt, dass Anya und Lexa genug hatten und sie ausgezogen sind, weil er wohl derjenige war, der mich erpressen wollte. Ich habe tagelang versucht Lexa zu erreichen, aber sie hat mich weiterhin abgeblockt. Nach einem Besuch von Ravens neuem Freund hat Titus auch geschworen, weder Lexa und Anya noch mir nachzustellen, ich bin etwas stolz, dass ich Lexa was das angeht beschützen kann.

Ich atme nochmal tief durch, bevor ich an der Tür klopfe wo ‚Woods‘ steht. Nach ein paar Sekunden fliegt diese bereits auf und Lexa starrt mich ungläubig an.

„Ist das genug Zeit?“ frage ich, beiße mir auf die Lippe und halte ihr den Blumenstrauß hin.

„War es genug Zeit für dich?“ fragt sie und schluckt schwer, wohl überwältigt.

„Ich habe mich von Finn getrennt, bin erstmal zu Raven gezogen und habe viel nachgedacht. Lexa ich liebe dich noch immer so sehr, ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Es ist mir egal wo, und ich-“ weiter komme ich nicht, als sie einen Schritt macht und mich küsst.

Ich grinse breit in den Kuss, bevor ich meine freie Hand in ihren Nacken lege und es genieße, ihr wieder so nah zu sein.

„Es tut mir auch leid.“ Bringt sie dann leise heraus. „Ich war nicht fair.“

„Pssst. Jetzt zeig mir erstmal eure Wohnung, ok?“ sie beißt sich nervös auf die Lippe und schaut verlegen auf den Boden.

„Es ist nicht das was du gewohnt bist.“

„Ich will nur dich Lexa, bitte vertrau mir wenn ich dir sage es ist mir egal wo.“

Sie nimmt mir grinsend den Blumenstrauß ab und riecht daran, bevor sie mich reinlässt. Die Wohnung ist nicht groß, aber unglaublich schön, kein Wunder denn Anya und Lexa verdienen nebenbei einiges an Geld und müssen es nun nicht mehr an Titus abgeben. Lexas Zimmer ist etwas kleiner, aber dennoch heller und schöner als vorher.

„Was macht sie hier?“ ich drehe mich zu Anya, die ein Messer in ihrer linken Hand hält und mich mustert.

„Anya, hör auf.“

„Ich habe Mist gebaut, großen Mist…“ beginne ich dann. „Aber jetzt bin ich hier und ich werde Lexa nicht mehr gehenlassen.“

„Du bist Luxus gewohnt.“

„Ich kann auch ohne, außerdem will ich wieder anfangen zu modeln.“ Ich sehe Lexa aus dem Augenwinkel Lächeln. „Ich werde mir eine Wohnung ganz in der Nähe suchen.“

„Mmmm… sie ist viel jünger als du.“

„Es ist mir egal was andere Leute denken.“ Erwidere ich sofort, was Anya leicht grinsen lässt.

„Gut. Aber ich behalte dich im Auge.“

Sie verschwindet wieder in der Küche, worauf Lexa nach meiner Hand greift und mich an sich ran zieht. Ohne noch weiter Zeit zu verlieren drehe ich ihren Kopf zu mir und küsse sie, wieder fliegen Schmetterlinge durch meinen Bauch. Lexa grinst erneut in den Kuss, bevor sie mich in ihr Zimmer zieht und wir uns auf ihr Bett fallenlassen.

„Diese Maya…“ Lexa lacht laut, so wunderschön und frei, ich merke erst jetzt wie ich es vermisst habe.

„Da war nichts.“ Geschockt drehe ich mich zu ihr und schlage ihr auf die Schulter.

Lexa nimmt mich fest in den Arm, wir lassen uns zurückfallen und atmen beide tief durch. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich es nicht schaffen könnte ohne Geld, dass ich es nicht ertragen würde wie andere Menschen über mich urteilen könnten, aber jetzt liege ich hier im Bett, mit der Frau die ich liebe, und ich bin glücklich wie noch nie.

„Möchtest du was essen? Es ist noch ein halbes Sandwich von gestern da.“ 

„Wie freundlich.“

„Sorry, ich habe gerade keinen Kaviar.“

Ich lache und rolle mich auf Lexa, die sofort schützend ihre Arme um mich legt.

„Oder, wir weihen dein Bett ein…“ flüstere ich und küsse sie an der Wange und dann am Kiefer, bevor ich weiter runterrutsche.

„Das klingt besser.“ Ich grinse gegen ihre Haut, glücklich diesen Schritt endlich gemacht zu haben.


	47. Scheidung 1/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa und Clarke sind geschieden, sie haben einen 8-jährigen Sohn und versuchen ihr Bestes, um ihn zum glücklichsten Kind der Welt zu machen. Lexa hängt noch immer an Clarke, während diese versucht über die gescheiterte Ehe hinweg zu kommen.

„Woods!“ ich schrecke hoch und schaue zu meiner Vorgesetzten. 

„Ja Indra?“

„Ist der Bericht über den Einbruch beim Juwelier letzte Nacht fertig?“

„Ja, ich schicke ihn dir.“ Antworte ich verschlafen.

„Gut. Und jetzt geh nach Hause, du siehst schrecklich aus.“ Ich nicke, bevor ich ihr die 20 Seiten schicke und den PC runterfahre.

Total übermüdet stolpere ich aus dem Polizeirevier und zu meinem Auto, ich bete nur, dass es ohne Probleme anspringt. Tatsächlich habe ich heute Glück, also fahre ich so schnell aber vorsichtig wie es nur geht nach Hause. Zu Hause, ja, so kann man es nicht wirklich nennen. Mehr die kleine zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung in der ich lebe, seit Clarke unser Haus übernommen hat. Seit einem Jahr hat sich so viel verändert und ich kann sicher sagen, dass nichts davon positiv ist.

In der Wohnung angekommen lasse ich mich sofort auf die Couch fallen und atme tief durch, wie schön wäre es jetzt einfach einzuschlafen. Im Halbschlaf bekomme ich mit wie mein Handy vibriert, genervt ziehe ich es aus der Tasche.

[Clarke: Noah fragt nach dir und wann du Morgen zu seiner Party kommst.]

Ich rolle mit den Augen, was denkt Clarke würde ich tun? Gar nicht zum Geburtstag meines einzigen Sohnes kommen? Ein bisschen kann ich sie aber auch verstehen, denn im letzten Jahr unserer Ehe hatte ich wirklich nicht viel Zeit für die beiden. Ich werfe es mir noch immer vor, ich bin schuld an der Scheidung.

[Lexa: Ich rufe später an. Morgen bin ich wie mit ihm besprochen um 18 Uhr da. Bis dann.]

Ohne weiter nachzudenken knalle ich das Handy auf den Tisch und schließe die Augen. Ein bisschen schlaf habe ich mir nach 24 Stunden arbeiten verdient.

/ Vergangenheit /

„Clarke bitte, ich hatte einen langen Tag.“

„Das hast du immer!“ irritiert und völlig übermüdet schaue ich in das wütende Gesicht meiner Frau.

Wir sind inzwischen schon jahrelang zusammen und auch schon lange genug verheiratet um den anderen in und auswendig zu kennen. Ich liebe sie über alles und würde alles für sie tun, deshalb gebe ich auf und lasse mich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Du hast recht, aber der neue Job-“

„Lexa, es freut mich, dass du nun so weit oben beim FBI bist, aber du bist nie zu Hause! Ich muss alles alleine machen und Noah leidet darunter.“ mein Atem stockt.

„Hat er was gesagt??“ Clarke verschränkt die Arme und lehnt sich am Küchentresen an, ich sehe den Konflikt in ihren Augen. 

„Er hat zu einem Freund gesagt du wohnst inzwischen im Büro, weil du kaum noch hier bist. Die Mutter des Kindes hat mich daraufhin gefragt ob wir uns getrennt haben.“

„Oh mein Gott.“ Ich schlage mir die Hände vors Gesicht und atme tief durch, Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. „Clarke es tut mir so leid.“

„Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir, sondern bei ihm. Ich bin es gewohnt.“

Ich will etwas sagen, aber innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden ist sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

/ / / / /

Es sind Wochen vergangen und laut Clarke hat sich nicht viel an meinen Arbeitszeiten geändert. Dass ich es schwer habe ständig meinen Boss zu vertrösten und meine Arbeit liegen zu lassen scheint sie nicht zu interessieren, sie sieht nur die Stunden in denen ich nicht zu Hause bin. Als mein Handy vibriert und ich sehe, dass es Noah ist, lasse ich sofort alles fallen.

„Noah? Bud ist alles gut?“ wir haben ihm damals den Spitznamen ‚Bud‘ oder ‚Buddy‘ gegeben, seit er diesen Film mit dem Basketballspielenden Hund gesehen und den Namen geliebt hat.

„Mommy! Mama hat mich nicht vom Fußballtraining abgeholt.“

„Was?“ irritiert schaue ich auf die Uhr.

„Ich bin mit Tante Octavia und Onkel Lincoln gefahren.“

„Gut gemacht kleiner. Ich werde mit Mama reden, fährst du noch mit zu Nyko?“ Nyko ist der Sohn von Octavia und Lincoln und glücklicherweise im selben Alter wie Noah.

„Jaa, darf ich Mommy?“

„Natürlich Bud.“

Nachdem wir aufgelegt haben, habe ich es ein paar Mal bei Clarke versucht, aber keine Reaktion. Genervt habe ich meinen Boss erneut vertröstet und bin so schnell es geht mit meinem neuen Audi zu unserem Haus gefahren. Es ist wirklich unüblich, dass Clarke sich gar nicht meldet und auch noch Noah vergisst, das ist uns nie passiert. Gerade sie ist in meinen Augen die beste und fürsorglichste Mutter der Welt.

Am Haus angekommen schließe ich leise auf, falls Clarke auf dem Sofa liegt und schläft will ich sie nicht erschrecken. Irritiert sehe ich dann allerdings ein paar Schuhe neben der Tür, welches ich noch nie gesehen habe. Als ich dann leise Stimmen und kichern höre wächst meine Neugier, allerdings auch das komische Gefühl in meinem Magen. Mein Herz hört auf zu schlagen als ich das Wohnzimmer betrete und dort nicht nur Clarke sehe, sondern eine andere, mir völlig unbekannte, blonde Frau, die ihren Arm um Clarke geschwungen hat. Ich will gerade etwas sagen, da lehnt sie sich nach vorne und will Clarke küssen, welche keine Anstalten macht sie wegzudrücken. Mein Herz zerbricht in diesem Moment, ich schaffe es kaum auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

„Clarke??!“ die beiden springen auseinander, ich starre Clarke an, die meinen Blick unsicher erwidert. „Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Wer ist das?“

„Ehm, das ist Niylah.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu um meine Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Du hast Noah vergessen. Er hat mich angerufen.“ Ihre Augen werden weit, sie zieht ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche, erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ihre Bluse halb aufgeknöpft ist, die Tränen in meinen Augen drücke ich aber weg.

„Oh mein Gott! Ich dachte es wäre erst drei und nicht schon vier Uhr.“

„Ich gehe dann mal…“ höre ich Niylah sagen, sie geht mit gesenktem Kopf an mir vorbei, am liebsten würde ich sie mir packen und sie –

„Lexa? Hast du ihn abgeholt?“

„Nein, O und Lincoln.“

„Oh Gott sei Dank.“ Sie atmet tief durch bevor sie an sich herunterschaut und ihre Bluse richtet.

„Also deshalb konnte ich dich nicht erreichen. Du warst beschäftigt.“ Sofort wird ihre besorgte Miene härter.

„Du lässt mir nicht wirklich eine Wahl Lexa.“

„Was? Entschuldige aber in welcher Welt hat meine Arbeitszeit damit zu tun, dass du mich betrügst?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf, aber sagt nichts. „Wie oft schon?“

„Lexa…“

„Wie lange schon Clarke?“

„Ich habe sie letzte Woche erst kennengelernt!“ 

Mein Herz schlägt so wild gegen meine Brust, dass ich Angst habe nicht mehr atmen zu können und das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Clarke sieht mich mit demselben traurigen Blick an wie seit Wochen, beinahe Monaten. Wir haben nächtelang diskutiert, schon so lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt, weil ich, wenn ich nachts nach Hause komme nur auf dem Sofa schlafe. Alles geht den Bach runter und ich weiß nicht mal, wie es dazu gekommen ist. 

„Und was ist sie für dich?“

„Sie ist nur eine Freundin…“

„Sie wollte dich küssen.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Empfindest du was für sie?“

„Nein- ich- ich weiß es nicht ok? Ich bin durcheinander. Sie hat mir endlich mal wieder Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, etwas was du nicht schaffst. Ich kann so nicht weitermachen Lexa.“

Ich will antworten, aber alles um mich herum verschwimmt als die ersten Tränen meine Augen verlassen.

„Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist. Aber ich versuche doch nur dir und Noah alles zu bieten. Das habt ihr verdient. Und du…“

Gerade als Clarke etwas sagen will klingelt mein Handy. Ich wische die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht und nehme das Gespräch an, es ist natürlich Costia, die mir sagt, dass ich zurück ins Büro kommen muss. Clarke wirft mir einen enttäuschten Blick zu, bevor sie im Schlafzimmer verschwindet und die Tür zuknallt.

/ / / / /

Es sind nun zwei Tage die wir geschieden sind. Ich liege in meinem unbequemen Bett in dem kleinen Apartment, welches ich aus der Not heraus nehmen musste. Ich nippe an der Flasche Whiskey und frage mich, was Clarke und Noah gerade wohl machen. Da ich viel arbeite haben wir ausgemacht, dass er in der Woche bei ihr ist und an den Wochenenden bei mir. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich daran hält, denn Noah ist das Einzige, was mich zurzeit aufrecht hält. Gerade als ich weg nicke klingelt mein Handy.

„Clarke?“

„Lex, wie geht’s dir?“ ich höre wie sie lallt und setze mich irritiert hin.

„Clarke, bist du betrunken?“

„Ja, ich bin in einer Bar, Grounders oder so. Noah ist bei O und Lincoln, er wollte bei Nyko übernachten. Ich glaube er ist traurig Lex, so traurig.“

„Ich weiß…“ antworte ich leise, denn Noah hat zwar verstanden was los ist, aber man sieht die Trauer und die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen Lexa…“

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, weil ich selbst absolut keine Ahnung habe. Seit dem College waren Clarke und ich zusammen, es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick und laut unseren Freunden sollte es Liebe für immer sein. So war es auch für uns, deshalb haben wir geheiratet und Clarke hat mir diesen wunderbaren Sohn geschenkt.

„Ich werde dich immer lieben Clarke. Aber wir müssen das jetzt durchstehen. Für Noah.“

/ / / / /

Es ist in jedem Fall schwieriger sein Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen, wenn man einen Haushalt alleine hat. Ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass ich Noah wieder vernachlässige und meinen Job gekündigt. Dadurch habe ich einen langweiligen Job bei der Polizei bekommen, der mich schon ab der ersten Minute verrückt gemacht hat. Aber so arbeite ich weniger und habe mehr Zeit für meinen Sohn, vor allem an den Wochenenden. Dass ich so nur die Hälfte von dem verdiene was ich vorher hatte, wird schon irgendwie funktionieren. Der Unterhalt den ich Clarke zahlen muss ist nicht gerade wenig, aber ich will nur, dass es Noah gut geht und er alles bekommt, was er sich wünscht.


	48. Scheidung 2/6

/ Heute /

Am nächsten Tag fahre ich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zu meinem alten Haus. Das Haus wo inzwischen mein Sohn, meine Ex-Frau und ihr neuer Freund wohnen. Finn. Wenn ich den Namen nur höre kriege ich Kopfschmerzen, denn meiner Meinung nach passen die beiden nicht gut zusammen, aber das ist nicht mehr meine Baustelle. Es tut nur weh, so sehr weh, dass Clarke offensichtlich abgeschlossen hat. 

Als ich am Haus ankomme sehe ich bereits einige Eltern im Garten stehen und die Kinder, die wild um sie herumlaufen. Ein breites Grinsen zieht sich über mein Gesicht als ich sehe, wie viel Spaß Noah hat. Ich schnappe mir noch schnell sein Geschenk bevor ich aus dem Auto steige und direkt von Lincoln begrüßt werde. Octavia war nach der Scheidung ziemlich sauer auf mich, aber Lincoln hat sich auch meine Version angehört, ich glaube, dass Octavia bis heute nicht weiß, dass Clarke mich betrogen hat.

„Hi Lexa, alles gut?“ er umarmt mich, was ich für einen Moment genieße.

„Ja, und bei euch?“

„Das Übliche.“ Er streckt sich und sieht ziemlich übermüdet aus, sofort muss ich lachen.

„Verstehe. Lass uns nachher reden, ok?“ er nickt, also gehe ich an ihm vorbei und in den Garten.

Schon hier werfen mir einige Eltern komische Blicke zu und mustern mich. Im Allgemeinen geht wohl die Version um, dass ich Clarke und meinen Sohn im Stich gelassen habe. Mein Herz sagt mir dasselbe, ich bin schuld an all dem, aber Clarke hätte mit mir reden können anstatt sich Ablenkung zu suchen.

„Moooooooooommy!“ ich grinse und knie mich hin, gerade als Noah mit mir kollidiert.

Er hat dunkelblonde Haare und dieselben Augen wie Clarke, ein strahlendes Blau von dem ich gehofft habe, dass es sich noch ändert. So werde ich jedes Mal an sie erinnert. Von mir hat er hauptsächlich seine Art zu reden und einiges von meinem Charakter, womit Clarke manchmal ihre Probleme hat. Natürlich ist dies so, denn schließlich hat sie meinen kleinen Engel zur Welt gebracht und ist somit die leibliche Mutter.

„Hi Bud, geht’s dir gut?“ er grinst und krallt sich an meiner Schulter fest. „Ich habe hier was für dich.“ Seine Augen werden groß als er das Geschenk nimmt und sich auf den Stuhl neben mich setzt. 

Er reißt das Geschenk unachtsam auf, wie ein Kind mit 8 Jahren nun mal so ist. Als er dann die neuen Fußballschuhe sieht könnte ich schwören, dass er gequiekt hat.

„Happy birthday Noah. “

„Danke Mommy!!“ er kommt sofort wieder zu mir und drückt mich fest, es ist das schönste Gefühl was eine Mutter haben kann.

Schnell rennt er zur Veranda, wo natürlich Clarke steht und bereits auf ihn wartet. Er hält ihr die Schuhe aufgeregt hin, ich kann von ihren Lippen ablesen, dass sie die Schuhe toll findet und dass er sie seinen Freunden zeigen soll. Langsam laufe ich weiter durch den Garten und sammle mich, bevor ich bei Clarke und Finn stehenbleibe, er hat natürlich wieder einen Arm um sie gelegt.

„Lexa, hi.“ Clarke lehnt sich nach vorne und drückt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wie geht’s dir?“

„Gut, sehr gut.“ Ich schaue kurz zu Finn, der mir freundlich zunickt. „Und euch?“

„Alles gut soweit.“ Als ich in Clarkes Augen schaue ist dort aber mehr, sie ist so unsicher und nervös wie ich.

„Hier ist wirklich viel los.“ Beginne ich dann. „Also ich ehm, suche mal Lincoln.“

„Nein warte Lexa.“ Clarke greift nach meinem Arm aber lässt mich sofort los, als ich sie ansehe. „Wir wollten dir was sagen.“

Ich starre allerdings weiter auf ihre Hand, denn dort ist ein Ring, einer den ich noch nie gesehen habe. Mein Magen dreht sich als mir schon bevor sie etwas sagt klar wird, was hier los ist.

„Wir haben uns verlobt.“ Platzt es aus der Blonden.

„Wow ehm…“ mein Gehirn arbeitet einfach nicht, ich spüre nur meinen viel zu schnellen Pulsschlag. „Das ist ehm, schön. Glückwunsch!“

Wieder grinst Finn mich an, während Clarke allerdings nur etwas lächelt. Ich kann in ihrem Blick sehen, dass sie sich Sorgen macht. Wir haben ein paar Mal über die Vergangenheit gesprochen, wollten alles klären damit wir Noah nicht in Probleme bringen indem wir uns vielleicht zu oft streiten. Dabei hat sie sich mehrmals entschuldigt, dass sie über Tage diese Affäre mit Niylah hatte, obwohl sie mir geschworen hat nie mit ihr geschlafen zu haben. Aber alleine der Gedanke, dass sie jemand anderen geküsst hat, schmerzt so sehr.

„Danke Lexa. Ich hoffe das ist kein Problem für dich.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue Finn prüfend an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Bringe ich dann heraus, allerdings mit einem Unterton, den Clarke sofort erkennt.

„Ich wollte noch mit dir über das nächste Wochenende reden, aber das können wir später machen.“

Ohne wirklich zuzuhören gehe ich bereits zur Terrassentür und suche mit meinen Augen nach Noah. In mir drin tut es so unfassbar weh, es ist schwer die Tränen zurückzuhalten, ich bin mir sicher ein paar Sätze oder ein Lächeln von meinem Sohn und schon geht es mir besser.

„Alles klar.“ Antworte ich noch, bevor ich im Wohnzimmer verschwinde.

Noah sitzt mit Nyko zusammen auf dem Sofa, sie bestaunen die neuen Schuhe und reden laut darüber, wann Noah sie das erste Mal tragen wird. Nach einem Lächeln verschwinde ich in der Küche, hier ist immer noch alles wie vorher, also ziehe ich schnell ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und nehme einen großen Schluck.

„Lexa, ich habe dich gar nicht kommen sehen.“ Mit einem Augenrollen drehe ich mich zu Octavia, die mich mustert.

„Ja, du warst gerade bei Nyko.“

„Mh, es ist schön, dass du da bist. Wie läuft es bei dir?“ es wundert mich nun etwas, dass sie mir wirklich diese Frage stellt.

„Ganz gut, und bei euch? Lincoln sieht fertig aus.“

„Ja, Nyko ist viel Arbeit.“ Sie lacht leise, aber sieht mich dann wieder ernst an. „Wie läuft der Job?“

„Wieso fragst du?“

„Ok.“ Sie wirft die Hände hoch und atmet tief durch. „Clarke sagt du arbeitest noch beim FBI und alles, aber Lincoln ist was rausgerutscht, dass du gekündigt hast.“

„Ja, das habe ich.“ Wieder ein großer Schluck Bier. „Das weiß Clarke auch. Ich arbeite jetzt im Polizeirevier, fahre Streife und sowas.“

„Oh.“

Octavia sieht mich prüfend an, denn wir kennen uns ebenfalls schon so lange, dass sie mich enorm gut kennt. Sie weiß wie jeder andere auch, dass ich Bürojobs gehasst habe, viel am Schreibtisch und immer dasselbe, das ist nichts für mich. Ich wollte immer mehr machen und helfen die Kriminalität aufzuhalten, vor allem, weil meine Eltern bei einem Raubüberfall ums Leben gekommen sind. Die Dunkelhaarige vor mir scheint nun zu verstehen, dass ich meinen Job aufgegeben habe um für Noah da zu sein und wie schwer es für mich gewesen sein muss.

„Ich habe es zu spät gemacht, das weiß ich.“ Erkläre ich und lehne mich an den Kühlschrank. „Hätte ich das früher gemacht hätte ich Clarke nicht verloren.“

„Hättest du das alles hier dann bezahlen können?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

Als wir weiterreden wollen kommt Noah in die Küche gerannt und schmeißt sich in mich, sofort hebe ich ihn hoch, was auch immer schwieriger wird.

„Mommy hast du schon gehört, Mama, Finn und ich gehen am Wochenende nach Disneyland.“

„Fahren Bud, ihr fahrt. Aber nein, das habe ich noch nicht gehört…“ irritiert schaue ich zu Octavia, die beinahe so schnell verschwindet, dass hinter ihr eine Staubwolke entsteht.

„Ich bringe dir was mit Mommy, ok? Oder du kommst mit!“ ich lache und gehe mit meinem Sohn zusammen wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Entschuldige Noah, aber das wird nicht möglich sein.“

„Oh…“ sein Gesicht fällt, was mir mein Herz bricht. „Du musst arbeiten, oder?“

„Das auch. Aber vor allem würde das nicht funktionieren.“ Ich setze mich aufs Sofa und ihn auf mein Knie. „Du weißt noch was Mama und ich dir über ihre Beziehung mit Finn erzählt haben, oder?“

Er nickt und beginnt mit den Knöpfen meines Hemdes zu spielen, etwas was er schon immer getan hat. Diese süße Falte an der Stirn, wenn er nachdenkt hat er auch von Clarke, wie einfach so vieles.

„Wie findest du Finn?“ frage ich plötzlich.

„Er ist nett…“ ich grinse als sein Gesicht das Gegenteil sagt. „Aber er redet mit mir als wäre ich ein baby. Ich bin kein baby Mommy.“

„Nein das bist du nicht.“ Lache ich und ziehe ihn an mich heran.

„Aber er macht Mama glücklich.“ Jetzt verschwindet mein Lachen, zum Glück sieht er das nicht. „Hast du auch jemanden der dich glücklich macht Mommy?“ meine Augen werden weit.

„Weißt du…“

„Noah, da bist du!“ Clarke betritt in diesem Moment den Raum, ich atme tief durch als Noahs Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr landet. „Nyko sucht dich.“

„Oh, stimmt.“ Er springt von meinem Schoss und ist innerhalb von Sekunden verschwunden.

Ich stehe auf und versuche all die Wut zu unterdrücken, die in mir brodelt. Clarke geht den Flur entlang und zeigt mir, dass ich ihr folgen soll. In Noahs Zimmer angekommen schließt sie langsam die Tür, sofort schaue ich mich um. Vieles hier ist anders als vorher, vor allem so viele Spielzeuge, die ich nicht kenne.

„Also, Disneyland?“

„Ich wollte es dir sagen.“ Beginnt sie und verschränkt die Arme. „Finn hat nur am Wochenende Zeit.“

„Also so läuft das jetzt, ihr kriegt ihn jedes zweite Wochenende, irgendwann noch öfter bis ich ihn gar nicht mehr sehe?“ jetzt spricht nur noch die Wut aus mir, aber ich kann nicht noch das Letzte in meinem Leben verlieren, was mich glücklich macht.

„Was? Lexa wie kannst du nur so denken.“ Sie schnauft und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Ich würde dir Noah nie wegnehmen, du bist seine Mutter. Es ist nur ein Wochenende.“

Ich atme tief durch und beruhige mich, denn Clarke hat recht und ich reagiere wieder über. Mein Blick landet wieder auf ihrer Hand, auf diesem Ring, Gott wie der mich nervt. 

„Und du bist glücklich?“ sie schaut auf ihre Hand und nickt lächelnd, ein Stich in mein Herz.

„Ja, das bin ich.“

„Cool.“ Ich will an ihr vorbeigehen, aber sie stellt sich mir in den Weg.

„Komm doch morgen auch zu dem Geburtstagsessen. Meine Mutter, O und Lincoln kommen auch und ich bin sicher Noah würde sich freuen. Du kannst auch jemanden mitbringen?“ ich ignoriere ihre auffällige Frage zu meinem Beziehungsstatus und denke kurz darüber nach.

„Ich weiß nicht Clarke.“

„Wieso nicht? Weil einer von denen da ist oder weil Finn da sein wird?“

„Ach wird er?“ sie sieht mich genervt, als wäre das so offensichtlich. „Ich überlege es mir.“

Mit meinem letzten Wort quetsche ich mich an ihr vorbei und suche nach Lincoln. Ich will jetzt nur Ablenkung von all dem und irgendwie den Tag mit meinem Sohn genießen, der wie ein Wirbelwind mit den anderen durch den Garten fegt. Grinsend gehe ich zu Lincoln, der am Grill steht und mir bereits zuwinkt, dabei ignoriere ich die brennenden Blicke vieler Eltern auf mir.


	49. Scheidung 3/6

„Und du bist sicher, dass du das machen willst?“ höre ich Anya am Ende der Leitung. „Ich meine, sie ist ‘ne bitch und Finn ein Idiot.“

„Anya!“

„Was denn, ich habe recht.“ Ich grinse breit als ich ein Outfit nach dem anderen auf mein Bett schmeiße.

„Es ist nur… ich will das für Noah machen. Diese Geburtstagsessen mit der ganzen Familie am nächsten Tag sind Tradition.“

„Ich verstehe dich ja… nur Lexa, wenn es zu viel wird dann ruf mich an, egal wie spät, ok?“

„Klar, danke Anya.“

Ich schmeiße mein Handy auf den Schreibtisch und halte mir ein Oberteil an, was wirklich gehen würde. Nachdem ich geduscht und mich angezogen habe stehe ich wieder unsicher vor dem Spiegel. Ich will einen guten Eindruck machen, denn nachher am Tisch werden so viele Leute sitzen, die mich mit Blicken verurteilen werden, da muss ich nicht auch noch in kaputten Sachen dort ankommen. 

Eine halbe Stunde später und pünktlich stehe ich in schwarzer Jeans, einer weißen Satinbluse und meinem schwarzen Blazer vor Clarkes Tür. Es ist so schwer das zu sagen, wie oft denke ich noch daran, dass es mein Haus war, unser Haus.

„Hi Lexa.“ Mein Gesicht fällt etwas, als Abby die Tür aufmacht und mich ansieht. „Schön, dass du das bist.“ Ich hätte so einen netten Ton gar nicht erwartet.

„Hi Abby, danke. Du siehst gut aus.“

Sie lächelt als ich an ihr vorbeigehe und in die Küche, wo ich die Flasche Wein abstelle, die ich mitgebracht habe. Dort stehen bereits Clarke und Octavia, die Dunkelhaarige grüßt mich kurz und geht ins Wohnzimmer, während Clarke sich den Wein greift.

„Danke, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen.“

„Doch, ich denke schon.“ Ich grinse etwas, denn Clarke hatte immer einen schlechten Geschmack was Weine betrifft, das weiß jeder.

„Sei ruhig.“ Lacht sie und sieht mich lächelnd an, mein Magen zieht sich zusammen.

Unser Moment wird unterbrochen als Noah in den Raum kommt und sich sofort an mein Bein klammert. Ich drücke ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und hebe ihn hoch, sodass er mich richtig umarmen kann.

„Na Bud, hast du einen schönen Tag?“

„Jetzt ja.“ Er löst sich langsam von mir und schaut zwischen mir und Clarke hin und her. „Jetzt wo meine Mommy’s da sind.“ Mein Herz klopft schneller, als ich zu Clarke schaue und sie versucht ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

Etwas später sitzen wir alle am Tisch, ich neben Noah und Lincoln, worüber ich verdammt froh bin. Eigentlich durchgehend erzählt Noah von seinem Geburtstag gestern und wie toll es war. Dann vom Fußball oder etwas aus der Schule. Es ist wirklich entspannter als gedacht, bis er und Nyko sich vom Tisch verabschieden und irgendein Spiel anfangen zu spielen.

„Also Lexa.“ Beginnt Abby, sofort spannt sich mein Körper an. „Clarke hat erzählt du hast den Job gewechselt?“

„Ja ich ehm, es war ein ziemliches hin und her, aber ich arbeite jetzt in einem kleinen Polizeirevier hier in der Stadt.“

„Oh, ok.“ Die Stille die darauf folgt ist fast nicht auszuhalten, ich rutsche nervös auf meinem Stuhl hin und her und räuspere mich. „Was machst du eigentlich Finn?“ Wie zum Teufel ist mir denn jetzt diese Frage eingefallen?

„Oh, ich habe die Anwaltskanzlei meines Vaters übernommen.“ Erklärt er so stolz, dass ich am liebsten mit den Augen rollen würde.

„Lexa hat übrigens im Nebenfach Jura studiert.“ Fügt Clarke aus dem Nichts hinzu. 

„Wow, interessant.“

„Apropos Anwälte und Polizisten, was ist, wenn ich zum zehnten Mal meine Strafzettel nicht zahle?“

„MUM!“

Zum ersten Mal bin ich so früh, dass Abby sich eingeschaltet und die Aufmerksamkeit von mir genommen hat, wie noch nie. Natürlich lasse ich Finn darauf antworten und verliere mich mittlerweile in Gedanken an früher. Die restliche Zeit unterhalte ich mich in Ruhe mit Lincoln über Fußball und andere Dinge.

Ein paar Stunden später stehe ich angelehnt am Türrahmen und schaue Noah beim Schlafen zu, er war so unfassbar müde, dass Clarke ihn direkt nachdem Lincoln und O gefahren sind ins Bett gebracht hat. Ich wollte mich verabschieden aber nun genieße ich einfach den Anblick, wie er dort ruhig und entspannt liegt.

„Er liegt genau wie du.“ Ich schrecke hoch als Clarke nah hinter mir steht und flüstert.

„Ja, das stimmt.“

Langsam ziehe ich die Tür zu und schaue über den Flur, Finn scheint noch in der Küche und somit weit weg zu sein. Ich kneife die Augen zu und sammle mich, bevor ich in Clarkes erwartungsvolle Augen schaue.

„Wieso heiratest du ihn?“

„Was?!“

„Finn, wieso heiratest du ihn?“

„Was ist das für eine Frage Lexa?“

„Wieso beantwortest du sie nicht?“ Clarke verschränkt die Arme und dreht sich von mir weg, ich weiß durch ihr Verhalten, dass es ihr offensichtlich nicht leicht fällt zu antworten. „Du liebst ihn nicht oder wieso kannst du die Frage nicht beantworten?“

„Wieso hast du den Job erst gewechselt nachdem du unsere Ehe zerstört hast?“ mein Mund klappt auf, Clarke will nach mir greifen aber ich schlage ihre Hand weg.

„Vergiss es. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du das Richtige machst.“ Als ich um die Ecke biege grinst Finn mich an, was mich in diesem Moment komplett ausrasten lässt. „Aber mach was du willst Clarke, fick ihn so oft du willst und rede dir ein, dass es das ist was du willst!“

Mit meinem letzten Wort schnappe ich mir meine Schlüssel und renne aus dem Haus. Erst als ich im Auto in den Spiegel schaue sehe ich die Tränen in meinen Augen. Schnell wische ich sie weg und fahre nach Hause, mit einem vollkommen leeren Gefühl im Herzen.

/ / / / /

Zu Hause angekommen habe ich bereits eine Nachricht von meiner Ex-Frau, die ich aber erstmal nicht lese. Stattdessen ziehe ich mich um und schnappe mir meine Hanteln, die Wut muss aus mir raus und zwar schnell. Eine halbe Stunde später falle ich erschöpft auf mein Sofa und greife vorsichtig nach meinem Handy.

[Clarke: Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe. Du bist nicht alleine Schuld am Scheitern unserer Ehe, ich habe auch einiges falsch gemacht. Finn tut mir gut und auch Noah scheint ihn zu mögen, ich hoffe das reicht dir als Antwort. Bis dann.]

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, bevor ich den Chat schließe und Anyas Nummer wähle. Es hilft immer mit ihr zu reden, sie war als meine beste Freundin immer an meiner Seite und somit die einzige Konstante in meinem Leben.

/ / / / /

Die letzten Wochen waren schrecklich, immer wieder musste ich Überstunden machen, was ich vermeiden wollte. Zusätzlich rückt die Hochzeit von Clarke und Finn immer näher, was der Grund ist warum ich es vermeide mit den beiden zu reden. Nun bin ich auf dem Weg dorthin um Noah abzuholen, denn es ist Freitag und somit unser Wochenende. Lächelnd drücke ich auf die Klingel und versuche mich zu sammeln, damit ich keinen blöden Kommentar ablasse, egal wer die Tür öffnet.

„Hi Lexa.“ Natürlich ist es Finn. „Sorry aber, ich glaube Noah ist ehm…“ er schaut hinter sich und räuspert sich. „Er sagt er will nicht.“

„Was meinst du damit?“ frage ich harsch.

„Er fühlt sich nicht so gut und will lieber hierbleiben.“ Mein Mund klappt auf, die ganze Woche habe ich mich nur auf ihn gefreut.

„Aber…“

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, wenn es ihm besser geht kann er dich anrufen und dann nimmst du ihn in der Woche ein paar Tage?“

„Er ist nicht dein Sohn, misch dich nicht ein.“ Er hebt die Hände und geht einen Schritt zurück.

„Ruhig Officer, ich will nur helfen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu und beruhige mich wieder. „Kannst du ehm, Clarke sagen, dass sie mich anrufen soll, wenn sie zu Hause ist?“

„Klar, mache ich.“

„Danke Finn.“

Niedergeschlagen sitze ich vor meiner Wohnung im Auto und starre nur leer aus dem Fenster. Noah wollte nicht zu mir, nicht weg von seinem zu Hause. Denn das ist es dort bei Clarke und Finn. Es ist das Haus in dem er aufgewachsen ist, wo all seine Spielsachen und seine Freunde in der Nähe sind. Bei mir räume ich jeden Freitag meine Klamotten in den Wohnzimmerschrank damit er mein Zimmer und mein Bett haben kann, während ich auf dem viel zu harten Sofa schlafe.

Mitten in meine Gedanken sehe ich plötzlich Clarkes Auto gegenüber von mir. Neugierig steige ich aus, als sie bereits auf mich zukommt.

„Was machst du hier?“

„Ich hab‘ gehört was passiert ist.“ Ich lehne mich an mein Auto und nicke. „Können wir reden? Drinnen? Es ist kalt.“

„Klar.“

Langsam gehe ich vor ihr in die Wohnung, Clarke schaut sich aufmerksam um. Bisher war sie nur einmal hier, als sie mir beim Auszug geholfen hat. Schon damals hat sie darüber gemeckert wie klein die Wohnung ist und dass Noah gar kein eigenes Zimmer hat. Jetzt allerdings schweigt sie und wartet geduldig, bis ich ihr einen Tee gemacht habe.

„Setz dich.“ Sie grinst als sie mir die Tasse aus der Hand nimmt.

„Danke Lex.“

Meine Augen werden weit, ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Clarkes Körper sich anspannt, der Spitzname ist ihr wohl so rausgerutscht. Wir setzen uns langsam aufs Sofa, mit genug Sicherheitsabstand zwischen uns.

„Es tut mir leid wie ich letztes Mal war und was ich gesagt habe.“ Fängt sie leise an.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich war auch nicht fair.“ Sie nickt, bevor wir wieder schweigen. „Habe ich was falsch gemacht?“ frage ich dann nachdenklich.

„Wegen Noah?“ ich nicke unsicher. „Nein Lexa auf keinen Fall! Ich denke er wird krank und wollte dann lieber…“ sie verstummt als sie merkt, was sie gerade sagen wollte.

„Ja, er wollte lieber zu Hause bleiben.“

„Gott, sorry Lexa ich… ich bin durcheinander und sage so viele falsche Dinge in letzter Zeit.“

„Durcheinander? Wegen der Hochzeit?“ sie schaut hoch und nickt zaghaft. „Hast du Zweifel?“

„Nein- ja- ich… es ist nur…“ sie rutscht nervös hin und her, bevor sie tief durchatmet und ihre Tasse vor sich auf den Couchtisch stellt. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht, weißt du? Also finanziell.“

„Nein, ich weiß nicht.“ Antworte ich verwirrt.

„Gott ich sollte wirklich nicht mit dir darüber reden.“

„Doch.“ Entgegne ich viel zu schnell. „Clarke, du wirst mir immer wichtig sein und du kannst mit mir reden. Immerhin kennen wir uns schon lange.“

„Das stimmt.“ Sie lacht leise, ein Geräusch was ich einfach nur genieße. „Ich habe einfach das Gefühl Finn erzählt mir nicht alles…“

„Ich kann ihn checken, wenn du willst.“

„Wirklich? Das würde mich beruhigen.“

„Ja… ich wundere mich ehrlich gesagt auch wie er so einen Wagen fahren kann und es immer schafft euch auf Urlaube einzuladen.“ Ich verziehe das Gesicht als ich an die Wochen denke, in denen ich getrennt von Noah war, es war wirklich eine schlimme Zeit.

„Deshalb mache ich mir Gedanken. Ich hoffe nur, dass du nichts findest.“

„Ja…“

Nachdenklich starre ich in meine Tasse Tee, bis Clarke plötzlich eine Hand auf meine legt und ich sie irritiert ansehe.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Noah. Sobald er wieder fit ist kannst du ihn natürlich zu dir holen, ok?“

„Gut, danke Clarke.“

„Er ist dein Sohn.“

Ich grinse breit, bevor ich mich zurücklehne und Clarke beobachte, die sich ebenfalls entspannt und an ihrem Tee nippt.


	50. Scheidung 4/6

Über eine halbe Stunde lang haben wir uns in Gespräche über Noah und seine Kindheit verloren. Dabei habe ich so viel gelacht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nachdem wir den Tee aufhatten habe ich eine Flasche Wein geöffnet, die Clarke offenbar zu Kopf gestiegen ist, das sehe ich ihr leicht an. Als es klingelt rolle ich mit den Augen, denn um die Zeit kann es eigentlich nur Anya sein. 

„Oh, Costia.“ Ich runzle die Stirn und schließe die Tür wieder etwas. „Was machst du hier?“ flüstere ich.

„Wie was mache ich hier? Ich habe Bock, du nicht?“

„Cos, bitte nicht jetzt.“

„Ah komm schon Lex…“

„Clarke ist hier.“ Sie sieht mich erst irritiert an, bevor sie einen Schritt zurückgeht.

„Fuck ok, ich rufe dich später an, ok?“

Als ich die Tür zuknalle steht Clarke plötzlich genau hinter mir und sieht mich skeptisch an.

„Ist das die Costia mit der du früher zusammengearbeitet hast?“

„Ehm ja…“ die Stimmung ist automatisch angespannt, ich schlucke schwer. „Sie ist noch immer beim FBI.“

„War sie deshalb hier?“

„Clarke…“

„Was? Darf ich nicht fragen?“

Ich lehne mich an die Tür und suche nach einer Antwort, denn natürlich darf sie fragen, aber ich will es ihr nicht zwingend erzählen. Das mit Costia und mir ist rein körperlich, es hat vor circa drei Monaten angefangen, weil ich irgendwo hin musste mit meiner Kraft und meiner Wut. 

„Es ist nichts Ernstes.“ Beginne ich dann und laufe in die Küche, Clarke folgt mir. „Das weiß sie auch. Und sie war nie hier als Noah da war, die beiden kennen sich nicht und das will ich auch nicht ändern.“

„Gut.“ Mein Gesicht fällt etwas als ich merke, dass es Clarke natürlich nur um Noah ging und sie kein Interesse an mir hat.

„Ok ehm… es ist spät.“

„Ja, ist es.“

Anstatt sich zu bewegen steht Clarke weiterhin an derselben Stelle und sieht mich prüfend an. Mein Herz schlägt immer schneller, ich habe keine Ahnung was sie gerade denkt oder fühlt.

„Ich hätte mit dir reden sollen.“

„Was?“

„Früher. Aber ich war so verletzt, ich habe mir Ablenkung gesucht anstatt an unserer Beziehung zu arbeiten. Ich war egoistisch.“

„Clarke…“ fange ich an, aber ich habe keine Ahnung was ich sagen soll.

Wieder entstehen Tränen in meinen Augen, die ich wegdrücken will, aber es fällt mir sowas von schwer, wenn Clarke vor mir steht und mich anstarrt. Die Liebe meines Lebens und die einzige Frau, die es jemals geschafft hat durch die Mauern zu kommen, die ich um mich gebaut habe. 

Um ihr nicht zu zeigen wie verletzt ich noch immer bin will ich an ihr vorbei, aber sie hält mich am Arm fest, wodurch ich zwischen ihr und dem Kühlschrank eingequetscht bin. Meine Atmung wird immer hektischer, ich schaue hoch und sehe wie ihr Blick auf meinen Lippen fixiert sind. Ich will etwas sagen und öffne meinen Mund, aber dann lehnt sie sich nach vorne. Mein Atem stockt, ich spüre ihren Atem auf meiner Haut und will nur noch eines: Die Zeit zurückdrehen und sie wieder an meiner Seite haben. Mitten in meinen Gedanken spüre ich ihre weichen Lippen, wie sie vorsichtig meine berühren, ohne mich wirklich zu küssen. Als ihre Hand von meinem Arm zu meinem Nacken wandert kann ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Während eine Träne meinem Auge entwischt lehne ich mich nach vorne und küsse sie, mein Herz macht einen großen Sprung. So schnell wie ich angefangen habe löse ich mich aber wieder von ihr und gehe einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein Clarke, das geht nicht.“

„Lexa, sieh mich an.“

„Clarke du heiratest. Und du sollst nicht schon wieder jemanden betrügen.“ Ich habe den Satz gerade ausgesprochen da kollidiert ihre flache Hand mit meiner Wange.

„Oh Gott, Lexa es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…“

Anstatt zu antworten schlucke ich den Schmerz runter, lege meine Hand in ihren Nacken und küsse sie hart. Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis sie darauf eingeht. Sofort drücke ich sie nach hinten ins Wohnzimmer und an die Wand. Ich übernehme die komplette Kontrolle als ich ihre Hände nehme und sie über ihren Kopf an die Wand drücke, unsere Körper aneinandergepresst, während wir uns innig küssen. Immer wieder stöhnt sie leise, ihr ganzer Körper bewegt sich perfekt gegen meinen, es ist wie früher. Erst als plötzlich ihr Handy klingelt springen wir auseinander. Clarke blinzelt ein paar Mal, bevor sie den Anruf annimmt. Während sie mit Octavia redet laufe ich unsicher im Raum herum, damit mein Herzschlag sich vielleicht ein bisschen beruhigt.

„Ja ich weiß Bescheid, ok. Bis dann O.“

Ich spüre ihre Blicke auf mir als ich bewusst in die andere Richtung schaue.

„Ich gehe dann, ok?“

„Ja…“

„Gut ehm… danke für den Tee und den Wein. Bis dann.“ Noch bevor ich antworten kann fliegt die Tür zu.

Mein Herz schlägt noch immer so schnell und unregelmäßig, dass ich mich auf mein Sofa fallenlasse und staunend auf den Platz schaue, wo Clarke vorhin noch saß. Es war ein Fehler, ein riesiger Fehler, aber dennoch fühlte es sich so unfassbar gut an. Und Clarke hat mich nicht weggedrückt, sie hat den Kontakt gesucht. Tief in mir hoffe ich noch darauf, dass sie Gefühle für mich hat. Aber vielleicht war es auch einfach nur ein schwacher Moment von ihr.

/ / / / /

Auch nach einer Woche habe ich noch nichts von Clarke gehört, keine SMS, kein Anruf, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Inzwischen ist auch die letzte Hoffnung in mir gestorben, dass sie eventuell noch etwas für mich empfindet.

Ich sitze gerade mit ein paar Kollegen rund um einen Schreibtisch als Costia plötzlich reinkommt. Viele der Männer pfeifen und mustern sie auffällig, während ich nur mit den Augen rolle und sie in ein Büro ziehe, damit wir Privatsphäre haben.

„Was machst du hier?“

„Wow was für eine Begrüßung, dabei habe ich was Schönes für dich.“ Sie grinst und drückt mir eine Akte in die Hand. „Sag niemandem, dass ich das kopiert habe, sonst bin ich meinen Job los.“

Irritiert schlage ich die Akte auf und lese die ersten Seiten, ein schelmisches Grinsen zieht sich über mein Gesicht, bis ich allerdings besorgt zu Costia schaue.

„Ist es nur das?“

„Nichts anderes, keine Drogengeschäfte oder sowas.“

„Naja das hier ist auch schon hart.“ Sie grinst, bevor sie mir noch auf die Schulter klopft und aus dem Büro geht. 

„Wann konfrontiert ihr ihn?“

„Morgen, aber vielleicht möchtest du sie vorwarnen.“ Ich schlucke schwer und nicke, dabei weiß ich nicht ob es wirklich eine gute Idee ist, denn das könnte alles zerstören.

/ / / / /

Als ich aus dem Gebäude gehe bekomme ich einen Anruf von Clarke und nehme ihn etwas unsicher aber auch mit Vorfreude an.

„Hi Clarke.“

„Hi.“ Ich höre, dass sie schlecht drauf ist und schlucke schwer.

„Ist was passiert?“

„Nein, alles gut. Aber kannst du Noah vom Training abholen?“

„Clarke ich hatte eigentlich-“

„Es ist ein Notfall reingekommen Lexa, und Finn kann nicht.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Ja gut, ich hole ihn.“

„Danke.“

Ohne mich antworten zu lassen legt sie auf, worauf ich nur schnaufe und genervt mein Handy einstecke. Erst tut sie so als hätten wir uns nicht geküsst und wild rumgemacht und jetzt motzt sie mich an.

Eine Stunde später fahre ich mit Noah auf die Einfahrt von Clarkes Haus, er war die ganze Fahrt über auffällig ruhig und ziemlich genervt. Hat meine Fragen nur mit einem Wort beantwortet und mich kaum angesehen. 

„Also Bud, mein Angebot steht noch, wir können ins Kino gehen oder in den Park, wenn du Lust hast.“

„Nein.“

„Ok…“ ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja Lexa.“ Meine Augen werden weit, denn er nennt mich nur beim Namen, wenn er wirklich sauer ist.

„Ok ich weiß, dass es nicht so ist.“

„Wo warst du letztes Wochenende?“ fragt er plötzlich.

„Noah, du warst krank. Ich wollte dich abholen aber du hast dich nicht gut gefühlt.“

„Und die Wochenenden davor? Und davor?“ ich schaue ihn nur sprachlos an, dass ihn das überhaupt so belastet hat wusste ich nicht. „Du bist nie da.“

„Noah, das ist nicht fair.“

„Nein, es ist nicht fair, dass du und Mama nicht zusammenwohnen und ich mich immer zwischen euch entscheiden muss, nur, weil du uns verlassen hast.“ Mit Tränen in den Augen rennt er aus dem Auto, während ich geschockt auf den leeren Platz neben mir schaue.

Mein Blick fliegt zur Tür, wo Finn nun steht, er sieht aus als wäre er auch gerade erst nach Hause gekommen. Noah springt sofort in seinen Arm und weint, das versetzt mir nun endgültig einen Stich ins Herz. Finn lässt die Tür auf und wirft mir noch einen Blick zu, bevor er mit meinem Sohn im Arm reingeht. Ich weiß, dass es eine Einladung ist, aber ich kann es nicht. Der einzige Mensch von dem ich dachte, dass er mich noch liebt ist genauso enttäuscht von mir wie alle anderen. Die Tränen laufen mir frei über mein Gesicht als ich aus der Einfahrt rase und aufs Gas drücke, ohne klares Ziel vor Augen, das Loch in meinem Herzen brennt so sehr, dass ich es kaum aushalten kann.


	51. Scheidung 5/6

Es ist schon spät in der Nacht als ich vor meiner Wohnung ankomme. Ich bin nur durch die Straßen gefahren, habe geweint und mich gefragt, ob das alles überhaupt noch einen Sinn macht. Ein Blick auf die Babyfotos von Noah in meinem Handy hat meine Meinung aber geändert. Und eventuell die Flasche Whiskey, die ich mir an der Tankstelle gekauft habe. Als ich zu meiner Tür gehe sehe ich dort plötzlich Clarke sitzen, mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich dachte du müsstest arbeiten?“

„Das ist sechs Stunden her.“ Sie steht auf und schaut auf den Whiskey. „Hast du getrunken und bist gefahren?“

„Ich habe die an der Tanke da hinten gekauft, war nur eine zwei Minuten fahrt.“

„Trotzdem nicht in Ordnung.“

„Clarke, wenn du mich aufklären und anmeckern willst, dann bitte nicht heute. Komm morgen wieder.“ Sage ich während ich meine Wohnung aufschließe.

„Nein.“ Sie kommt ohne Aufforderung einfach mit rein. „Das will ich nicht, entschuldige.“

Erschöpft schmeiße ich die Akte über Finn in eine Schublade und lasse mich dann auf mein Sofa fallen. Clarke muss davon noch nicht erfahren, ihr Leben wird sich ab morgen so drastisch verändern, ich will nicht die Person sein, die ihr davon erzählt. 

„Willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?“

„Er hasst mich Clarke…“

„Er hasst dich nicht.“ Sie lässt sich neben mich aufs Sofa fallen und legt wie selbstverständlich ihre Jacke neben sich. „Er hatte einen schlechten Tag und hat es an dir ausgelassen.“

„Du warst nicht dabei.“

Ich schaue überall hin, nur nicht zu Clarke, weil sie ein ziemlich weit ausgeschnittenes Oberteil trägt, mein Mund wird trocken bei dem Anblick. Zaghaft legt sie ihre Hand auf meine und streichelt mich, eine Geste die mir so viel bedeutet und mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt. Ich weigere mich aber sie anzuschauen, spüre auch, dass sie näher an mich heranrückt.

„Lexa…“

„Clarke, bitte, ich kann das nicht auch noch… ich kann es nicht.“ Ich will aufstehen und weggehen, aber sie hält mich fest und zieht mich in ihren Arm.

Sofort lehne ich mich in sie und lasse die Tränen fallen, die schon lange raus mussten. Clarke hält mich durchgehend fest als ich meine Emotionen nach langer Zeit mal zulasse, ich fühle mich dabei so wohl in ihrem Arm. 

Nach ein paar Minuten beruhige ich mich und lehne mich nach hinten, sodass unsere Wangen sich leicht berühren. Ihre Atmung wird schneller, ihre Hände fahren vorsichtig über meinen Rücken, sie zieht mich näher an sich heran und dreht ihren Kopf weiter, bis unsere Lippen sich fast berühren. Meine Augen fallen automatisch zu, in meinem Kopf zähle ich bis Drei, bevor ich meine Lippen auf ihre drücke. Clarke fasst mir sofort an den Nacken und zieht mich nah an sich heran, sodass kein Platz mehr zwischen uns ist. Sie knabbert an meiner Unterlippe und drückt mich nach hinten, bis ich mit ihr zusammen auf mein Sofa falle. In meinem Kopf gehe ich nur durch, dass es wieder passiert ist, das zweite Mal und sie will es. Unsere Hände erforschen den allzu bekannten Körper des Anderen, bis ich es nicht mehr aushalte und an Clarkes Oberteil ziehe. Sie lässt es zu, also rolle ich uns herum und beiße ihr hart auf die Lippe, bis sie stöhnt und mir dann auch mein Oberteil auszieht.

/ / / / /

Als ich meine Augen öffne ist alles verschwommen, ich weiß nicht ob es Realität oder Traum ist. Irritiert schaue ich mich um, aber ich bin alleine im Wohnzimmer. Für eine Sekunde frage ich mich, ob ich mir das nicht alles eingebildet habe, aber dann sehe ich die Schublade in die ich Finns Akte getan habe, sie ist auf und leer. Schnell greife ich nach meiner Hose.

„Shit shit shit Clarke, was machst du nur.“

Nachdem ich mich erfolgreich in ein paar Klamotten gequetscht und mir meine Marke und Handschellen geschnappt habe rase ich nun zu meinem alten Haus, zu meiner Ex-Frau die vermutlich gerade ihrem Freund den Arsch aufreißt. Finn hat wirklich nicht die Wahrheit gesagt und hatte ein Geheimnis und das heißt Steuerhinterziehung. Und das in einer Höhe, dass er definitiv für zumindest eine kurze Zeit ins Gefängnis muss. Das Problem ist nur, dass Costia und ich vermutlich ein Problem kriegen werden, denn natürlich dürfen vertrauliche Polizeiakten nicht entwendet oder kopiert werden.

Am Haus angekommen steht dort bereits Clarkes Auto, dazu ist die Haustür auf. Ich atme tief durch, denn ich weiß, dass Noah nun bei Octavia und Lincoln ist, so bekommt er zumindest den Stress nicht mit. Ich laufe ins Haus und nehme sofort laute Stimmen wahr, Clarke ist verdammt wütend.

„Du hast mir sowas natürlich zu erzählen! Wir wollten heiraten!“

„Clarke ich wollte doch nur Geld verdienen! Du hast die Urlaube immer genossen.“

Gott ist das ein Arsch. Langsam gehe ich weiter in die Küche und sehe die beiden im Wohnzimmer wild argumentieren und gestikulieren. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden räuspere ich mich, worauf beide sich geschockt umdrehen.

„Lexa, was machst du hier?“ 

„Genau, du hast schon genug macht.“ Brummt Finn heraus, worauf ich ihn leicht angrinse.

„Das war deine eigene Schuld. Und sowas akzeptiere ich nicht in dem Haus wo mein Sohn lebt.“ Er sieht mich ungläubig an, während Clarke grinst. „Es wäre besser du sagst nichts von der Akte.“ Ich zeige auf den Tisch wo die Papiere liegen.

„Ach und wenn doch? Dann bist du deinen Job los oder?“

„Und das willst du? Dass ich Noah und Clarke nicht mehr unterstützen kann?!“

„Gott, als wäre mir das wichtig.“ Er wirft die Hände in die Luft, während wir ihn geschockt ansehen. „Ich habe das hier als Tarnung genutzt. Clarkes Mum hat Konten im Ausland wo ich regelmäßig Geld hin überwiesen habe, aber das weißt du sicher.“

„So weit habe ich noch nicht gelesen, aber danke.“

Ich schaue zu Clarke, welche inzwischen Kreidebleich ist, ihre Hände zittern und sie hat Tränen in den Augen. Es ist wirklich nicht leicht sich zurückzuhalten, am liebsten würde ich zu ihr gehen und sie in den Arm nehmen. Vor allem nach dem, was letzte Nacht passiert ist.

„Wusste meine Mum davon?“

„Pf.“ Finn lacht amüsiert. „Kein Stück, sie hat eben an den guten Schwiegersohn geglaubt.“

„Du bist so ein Arsch! Raus hier!“

„Oh Clarke, denkst du wirklich ich habe dich geliebt?“ er lacht als er nach seinen Schlüsseln greift. „Du bist nett, aber das war’s auch.“

Meine Wut überkommt mich, er kann über mich sagen was er will, aber nicht über meine Familie, nicht über Clarke. Als er sich umdreht wird er direkt mit meiner Faust gegrüßt. Er geht ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor er über ein Spielzeug stolpert und auf den Boden knallt.

„Gott, das wollte ich schon so lange machen.“ Grinse ich und schüttle meine Hand, die kurz weh tut.

„Du bitch! Ich zeig dich an!“

„Mach was du willst.“

Gerade als er aufsteht hören wie draußen Sirenen, es ist wirklich perfektes Timing. Finn sieht mich wütend an, dann aber kneift er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Irritiert folge ich seinem Blick auf meine offene Bluse, wo Knutschflecken zu sehen sind.

„Wo warst du nochmal letzte Nacht?“ fragt er Clarke in einer dunklen, gefährlichen Stimme.

„Bei O und Lincoln.“ Bringt Clarke leise heraus.

„Komisch, Octavia hat heute Morgen gefragt wie es dir geht…“

Meine Augen werden weit als er sich umdreht und auf Clarke zugeht. Schnell greife ich nach seinem Arm und ziehe ihn zurück. Er hat das geahnt, denn seine andere Faust fliegt durch die Luft, aber sie verfehlt mein Gesicht knapp. Ich ramme ihm meinen Ellenbogen in den Rücken, worauf er stöhnend auf den Boden fällt und ich mich auf ihn setze. Grinsend lege ich ihm die Handschellen an, als die anderen Polizisten den Raum betreten.

Clarke zittert noch immer als ich sie in den Arm nehme und sie langsam in den Garten führe.

„Ich… ich habe alles falsch gemacht Lexa… alles…“

„Nein, hast du nicht.“ Ich lächle und wische ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Und ich bin immer für dich da Clarke, als… eine Freundin, mit der du reden kannst.“

„Lexa… ich hätte nicht mit dir geschlafen, wenn da nicht mehr wäre.“ Sie dreht sich zu mir und sieht mich mit glasigen Augen an. „Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Ich wollte nur das Beste für Noah und ich dachte wir beide in einer Beziehung… ich dachte das schadet ihm mehr. Aber das ist nicht so, er braucht dich, seine Mutter. Er braucht uns.“

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um nicht breit zu grinsen, denn Clarke ist so unglaublich süß. Und diese Rede grade hat alle Emotionen hochgebracht, alle negativen Gefühle fürs erste verschwinden lassen. Ich streichle über ihren Arm, bevor ich sie an mich heranziehe und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drücke.

„Ich habe auch nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so vernachlässigt habe. Das werde ich nie wieder, denn du und Noah seid mein Leben und das werdet ihr immer sein.“

Wir Lächeln uns glücklich an, bevor wir uns beide nach vorne lehnen und uns küssen.


	52. Scheidung 6/6

„Fuck, hör nicht auf Clarke.“ Ich greife fester in das Bettlaken, Clarke ist einfach unglaublich. „Gott, ja!“

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so laut sein kannst.“ Mit einem Augenrollen drücke ich ihren Kopf wieder runter, aber in diesem Moment hören wir Schritte auf dem Flur.

„Shit!“ schnell ziehe ich Clarke zu mir und werfe die Decke über uns, gerade als Noah die Tür aufdrückt.

Ich bin noch völlig außer Atem, aber versuche es zu verstecken, während Clarke nur ins Kissen lacht.

„Mama, Mommy, ich habe Hunger.“

„Buddy, es ist 7 Uhr morgens.“

„Ja.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Er kommt so nach dir.“ Kommentiert Clarke, wofür ich ihr unter der Decke in die Seite kneife.

„Wir sind gleich da.“

Als er die Tür schließt beginne ich sofort damit Clarke zu kitzeln. Sie dreht und windet sich mit Tränen in den Augen unter mir, aber hat keine Chance. Grinsend lasse ich von ihr ab als ich über ihr lehne und schaue ihr dabei zu, wie sie die Tränen wegwischt. Schmetterlinge fliegen durch meinen Bauch wie an dem Tag wo wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben. Sie ist so wunderschön, auch schon morgens, wenn sie aufsteht, was sie mir aber nie glaubt.

„MAMA!“ jetzt Lachen wir beide los als wir Noah erneut rufen hören.

„Ok komm, bevor er verhungert.“

Nachdem wir uns angezogen haben gehen wir in die Küche, wo Noah schon angefressen auf dem Barhocker sitzt und ungeduldig mit seinem Finger auf dem Tresen tippt. 

„Was möchtest du denn, Bud?“ 

„Nutella!“

„Was, das konntest du dir nicht selber machen?“ Clarke lacht, als sie mir einen Kuss in den Nacken drückt und an mir vorbei zum Kühlschrank geht.

Noah lächelt über diese Geste, bevor er wieder zu mir schaut.

„Ich meinte Nutella auf Pancakes!“

„Ah, jetzt verstehe ich.“

Es ist inzwischen drei Monate her, dass Finn verhaftet wurde. Zum Glück sind Costia und ich mit einem blauen Auge und jeder Menge Überstunden noch gut davongekommen. Ich habe auch sofort meine Arbeitszeiten halbiert, als Clarke mich gebeten hat wieder bei ihr und Noah einzuziehen. Es hat einen Monat und jede Menge Gespräche gebraucht, bis wir entschieden haben es nochmal zu versuchen und alles besser zu machen.

„Nyko kommt nachher vorbei, wisst ihr schon was ihr macht?“ höre ich Clarke Fragen, die wie immer morgens am Tresen steht und ihren Kaffee trinkt.

„Er will mir von seinem neuen Geschwisterchen erzählen!“ ich lache, während Clarke ihren Kaffee auf den Tresen spuckt und ihn geschockt ansieht.

„Geschwisterchen?“

„Ja, er sagt Tante Octavia schenkt ihm eine Schwester.“

„Wow… ok.“

Ich werfe Clarke einen Lappen zu, die mit roten Wangen über den Tresen wischt. Kurz darauf lege ich die fertigen Pancakes auf drei Teller, Clarke schneidet ihre sorgsam, während Noah und ich sie einfach mit den Fingern essen und verschlingen. Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel wie Clarke mit den Augen rollt, aber ignoriere es. 

„Bekomme ich auch ein Geschwisterchen?“ jetzt verschlucke ich mich an meinem Essen, bis Clarke mir auf den Rücken klopft.

„Hättest du gerne eines, Schatz?“ fragt Clarke grinsend.

„Ja! Aber einen Bruder- oder nein eine Schwester- oder…“ während er seinen inneren Monolog laut weiterführt grinse ich zu Clarke herüber, die sich auf die Lippe beißt, bevor wir wieder zu Noah schauen. „…ein Bruder könnte besser mit mir Fußball spielen, aber das können Mädchen auch!“

„Bud.“ Ich wuschle ihm durch die Haare und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir warten ab, in Ordnung?“

„Ok Mommy.“

Ich zwinkere Clarke noch zu, bevor ich ins Schlafzimmer gehe und mich für die Arbeit fertigmache. Nun ist alles so geregelt wie es sollte, wir haben genug Zeit für Noah, wir lieben uns und streiten uns nicht mehr. Unser Sohn ist wirklich glücklich und zeigt es uns jeden Abend, wenn er ins Zimmer gerannt kommt und uns fest umarmt, bevor er schlafen geht.

Als ich die Treppe runterkomme ist bereits die Küche aufgeräumt und Noah bereit für die Schule. Er ist da genau wie ich, schnell und effektiv, während Clarke eine halbe Ewigkeit braucht, bis sie angezogen ist. Ich grinse als meine Ex-Frau-und-wieder-Freundin gähnt und Noah noch einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.

„Bis später Mama!“

Er rennt bereits aus der Tür, während ich um Clarkes Hüfte greife und sie an mich heranziehe. Automatisch wickeln sich ihre Arme um meinen Hals, sie sieht mich so verträumt an wie am ersten Tag, es ist ein unfassbar schönes Gefühl ihr anzusehen, wie wichtig ich ihr bin und wie sehr sie mich liebt.

„Ich hole ihn von der Schule ab und wir sind um 15 Uhr hier, gut?“ sie grinst und drückt mir einen feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Perfekt.“ 

Lächelnd und glücklich wie noch nie greife ich nach Noahs Hand und gehe mit ihm zum Auto, während er mir erzählt was heute in der Schule alles passieren wird. Ich bin dankbar, dass alles so gekommen ist, denn nun weiß ich meine Familie mehr zu schätzen und ich weiß eines, ich werde sie nie wieder enttäuschen.

/ 5 Jahre später /

Ich laufe durch das Chaos im Wohnzimmer und ducke mich passend, als Noah eine Tasche über mich hinweg und zu Clarke wirft, die sie gekonnt auffängt.

„Wann kommt deine Mutter?“ frage ich und stopfe die letzten Spielsachen in die Boxen.

„Sie müsste in ehm… oh Gott! Sie müsste in 10 Minuten hier sein.“

„Chill Mama, sie kennt uns doch.“ Noah sieht sie verwirrt an, während ich ihm einen bösen Blick dafür zuwerfe, dass er so mit Clarke spricht.

„Ok, das Essen ist fertig und es ist aufgeräumt, eigentlich sind wir auch fertig. Noah räum bitte dein Spielzeug und das von deiner Schwester weg.“

„Ich habe kein Spielzeug.“ Brummt er als er den Flur mit den Boxen in der Hand entlanggeht. „Ich bin kein Baby mehr.“

„Wie war das junger Mann?“

„Nichts nichts!“ man hört wie er den Gang nun schneller entlangläuft, worauf Clarke und ich lachen müssen.

Sie sieht wieder so atemberaubend aus in ihrem weißen Sommerkleid, ich frage mich wie ich nun den ganzen Nachmittag meine Hände von ihr lassen konnte. Während sie mir irgendwas davon erzählt, was es gleich zu essen gibt, greife ich an ihren Arm und ziehe sie zu mir. Meine Lippen landen auf ihren, sie quiekt etwas geschockt, aber dann lächelt sie in den Kuss und legt ihre Arme um meinen Hals.

„Wofür war das?“

„Einfach dafür, dass du du bist.“

Als sie mich erneut küssen will hören wir Babygeschrei und Noah der ruft, dass er gerade beschäftigt ist und nicht kann. Ich lächle, küsse Clarke nochmal und gehe dann zum Kinderbett, welches im Wohnzimmer steht. Vorsichtig streichle ich über den Kopf meiner Tochter und hebe sie in meinen Arm.

„Ruhig Hope, alles wird gut.“ Flüstere ich und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Als Abby mit ihrem neuen Freund das Haus betritt ist wieder Chaos entstanden, aber Clarke und ich haben nur gelacht und es so gelassen. Noah starrt auf sein Handy, bis ich es ihm wegreiße und er seine Großmutter und den neuen Freund vernünftig begrüßt. Hope sitzt durchgehend auf meinem Arm und spielt mit meinen Haaren, während ich nur grinsend durch das Haus laufe, mit einer perfekten Familie und allem was ich mir je gewünscht habe.


	53. Nerd 1/8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby Griffin ist eine der bekanntesten CEO’s in ganz New York. Lexa Woods ist ihre streberhafte und junge Assistentin mit einem bisher eintönigen und langweiligen Leben. Clarke Griffin ist der Partylöwe der Familie und als Verführerin bekannt, sie bekommt plötzlich Interesse an der süßen Assistentin.

Ich schiebe meine Brille zurecht und balanciere dabei die vier Kaffee in meiner Hand durch die Tür der Lobby von Skytronik Inc., der Marktführer bei der Herstellung von medizintechnischen Produkten und Dienstleistungen zur Elektrotherapie des Herzens. So schnell es geht laufe ich zum Aufzug, der genau vor meinen Augen zugeht, keiner der Leute darin hat es wichtig genug gefunden die Tür für mich aufzuhalten. 

Nervös tipple ich hin und her, bis der nächste Lift kommt und ich in den 15. Stock des Wolkenkratzers fahren kann. Dort angekommen ist es bereits hektisch auf dem Flur, ich manövriere mich und die Kaffeebecher in meinen Händen vorsichtig zu meinem Schreibtisch. Dabei bin ich bin ziemlich froh, dass er in der Ecke des Flures steht und somit etwas weiter weg von der Tür und den vielen Gesprächen aus den anderen Büros. Vor mir sind ein paar große Fenster durch die ich eine perfekte Aussicht auf einen großen Teil der Stadt habe. Direkt gegenüber ist natürlich Abbys Büro, so kann sie mich immer schnell erreichen.

„Lexa! Da bist du endlich.“

Ich will antworten, da reißt Bellamy mir einen der Starbucks Becher aus der Hand, dabei starrt er nur auf die Dokumente in seiner Hand. Er hat durch einen Zufall ein paar Produkte entworfen und sie durch Skytronik entwickeln lassen, wodurch er nun Millionär ist, mit gerade mal 25 Jahren.

„Nimm das hier bitte mit zu Abby.“ Ich nicke und nehme ihm die Dokumente aus der Hand.

„Kein Problem, mache ich.“ Er hört meine Antwort nicht mehr, weil er schon den Gang entlang verschwunden ist. „Snob.“ Flüstere ich, bevor ich meine schwarze Bomberjacke ablege und zu Abbys Büro gehe.

„Herein.“ Höre ich nach meinem Klopfen und trete langsam ein. „Ah Lexa, schön dass du da bist.“

Ich lächle sie an, bevor mein Blick auf ihre Geschäftspartnerin Nia fällt. Gott, wie ich diese Frau verachte. Sie behandelt andere als wären sie nichts, hat nur Wertschätzung für abgezockte Geschäfteleute und Menschen, die mindestens einen Mercedes fahren.

„Danke und guten Morgen Miss Griffin. Guten Morgen Miss Black.“ Ich reiche den beiden einen Kaffee und Abby die Akte von Bellamy, die sie wortlos entgegennimmt. „Haben Sie schon einen Blick in den Terminkalender werfen können?“

„Ja Lexa, danke dass du einiges verschoben hast. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Clarke dieses Mal wieder hat.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch, unsicher ob ich darauf antworten oder etwas fragen soll.

Mein Blick landet auf Nia, die an ihrem Kaffee nippt und das Gesicht verzieht als wäre es Öl. Ich rolle unauffällig mit den Augen, denn ich hätte ihr den teuersten Kaffee der Welt bringen können und sie hätte ihn noch immer nicht gut gefunden.

„Was hat sie denn gesagt?“ fragt die alte Frau dann Abby, die noch immer auf ihren Computerbildschirm starrt.

„Sie hat das Studium abgebrochen, schon wieder. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr weiter.“ Nia nickt nachdenklich, allerdings kann ich sagen, dass sie über ganz andere Dinge nachdenkt als Clarke.

Ja, Clarke Griffin, die Tochter von Abby und somit eine der reichsten, jungen Menschen New Yorks. Man liest sogar in den Klatschzeitschriften über sie, immer auf Partys, oft betrunken und dabei immer einen neuen Freund an der Hand. Ich selbst habe sie nur einmal auf einer Gala gesehen, wo sie mich nicht mal wahrgenommen hat. Sie ist wirklich wunderschön, jung und klug, aber sie wirft das alles zu einfach weg.

„Lexa, kannst du den Termin mit Mr. Boll verlegen und dafür sorgen, dass ein Fahrer bereit ist um meine Tochter morgen Abend abzuholen?“

„Natürlich Miss Griffin.“ Ich hole meinen Block heraus und schreibe mir die Termine schnell auf. „Noch etwas was ich für Sie tun kann?“

„Nein Lexa.“ Sie schaut nun zum ersten Mal hoch. „Das war’s, danke.“

Nach einem kleinen Lächeln an beide gehe ich aus dem Büro und zu meinem Schreibtisch, wo bereits Octavia steht, Bellamys kleine Schwester, die seit er hier arbeitet ebenfalls oft vorbeischaut, meistens um mich zu ärgern.

„Woods, was geht?“ sie beißt in einen Apfel und schaut auffällig auf den Block in meiner Hand. „Clarke kommt schon morgen?“

„Halt dich da raus Blake.“ Sie grinst und setzt sich auf meinen Tisch.

„Weißt du wo Bellamy ist?“

„Nein, sorry.“ Ich schiebe meine Brille wieder richtig auf meine Nase und suche sofort nach den Informationen wann Clarke ankommt.

„Öde. Gut, wir sehen uns später.“ Sie springt von meinem Tisch und zieht ihren Rock zurecht. 

„Bis dann.“ Antworte ich, bevor ich schon in meine Arbeit vertieft bin.

Es sind ein paar Stunden vergangen in denen ich meine täglichen Arbeiten ausgeführt, einige Anrufe für Abby erledigt und alles für die nächste Woche organisiert habe, als mein Boss mich plötzlich in ihr Büro ruft.

„Stimmt was nicht?“ frage ich sofort nervös, worauf sie abwinkt.

„Nein alles gut. Ich will dich nur um was bitten Lexa.“ 

„Oh, ok.“

„Du weißt, Clarke wird eine Zeitlang hier sein.“ Ich nicke steif, noch immer unsicher worauf das hinausläuft. „Es wäre schön, wenn du eine Wohnung für sie suchen könntest. Vielleicht in deiner Nähe?“

„Ehm, bei mir im Haus ist eine Wohnung frei geworden und – Moment, wieso in meiner Nähe?“ Abby lacht, bevor sie aber nachdenklich aus dem Fenster schaut.

„Clarke ist nicht leicht. Sie ist ein gutes Kind und ein guter Mensch, aber sie hat die falschen Freunde und macht zu viel Party, sie vergisst erwachsen zu werden.“ Abby greift nach ihrem Kaffee und sieht mich eindringlich an. „Es wäre schön, wenn du ein Auge auf sie werfen würdest.“

„Ich- ich soll sie ausspionieren?“ frage ich geschockt.

Abby lacht in ihren Kaffee, während ich nur verwirrt und unsicher dort stehe. Es war schon schlimm genug Clarke einmal von weitem zu sehen, ich bin mir sicher in ihrer Nähe bekomme ich kein Wort heraus. Sie ist wirklich wunderschön und einschüchternd, die Sorte Mensch die mich normalerweise nicht mal wahrnimmt.

„So will ich es nicht sagen.“ Erklärt sie. „Aber ihr könntet euch anfreunden und du berichtest mir ab und zu was sie so treibt.“ Ich nicke noch immer etwas durcheinander. „Also, bei dir im Haus wird was frei?“

„Ja, ehm, es ist eine der größten Wohnung, sogar auf meinem Flur.“

„Das ist super!“ sie klatscht in die Hände und atmet erleichtert durch. „Bitte kümmere dich darum, dass Clarke morgen direkt dort einziehen kann.“

„Oh ehm klar, wird gemacht Miss Griffin.“

„Ach und Lexa, du wirst auch für Clarke die Ansprechpartnerin sein.“ Ich schaue irritiert zu ihr und wieder auf meinen Zettel. „Costia wird dir einen Teil der Arbeit hier in der Firma abnehmen. Gerade in den ersten Wochen wird Clarke viel von dir wollen, ich habe ihr gesagt sie kann sich die Wohnung hier einrichten und sowas.“

Mein Gehirn hat schon bei dem Namen Costia aufgehört zu arbeiten, meine Aufmerksamkeit war nur noch halb da. Costia ist die eine Person in der Firma, die ich so oft es geht meiden will. Ich arbeite inzwischen seit einem Jahr hier, habe direkt nach meiner Ausbildung hier begonnen und habe in der Zeit davor sogar schon nebenbei hier gearbeitet. Ich bin schon 20 und habe eine richtige Freundin gehabt – Costia. Wir haben uns kennengelernt und es hat gefunkt, ich dachte sie wäre so nett und ehrlich wie sie vorgibt. Aber stattdessen hat sie mich ausgenutzt und sich im Nachhinein drüber lustig gemacht, dass ich ihr meine Liebe gestanden habe. Seitdem vermeide ich die Grafikabteilung, wo sie arbeitet.

„O- ok klar.“ Ich wische mir nervös eine Strähne hinter mein Ohr. „Soll ich auf etwas Bestimmtes achten?“

„Achte nur darauf, dass sie das Limit der Firmenkreditkarte nicht übersteigt. Clarke würde das schaffen.“ 

Ich nicke und notiere alles, bevor Abby mir noch dankt und mich entlässt. Seufzend sacke ich auf meinen Stuhl und schaue auf die vielen Klebezettel vor mir, die mich an ungefähr 1000 Dinge erinnern sollen. Ich klebe sie alle an eine Stelle neben meinem PC und klebe den größten über alle anderen: Clarke.

/ / / / /

Am nächsten Tag warte ich nervös vor der schwarzen Limousine auf die Blonde und unseren Fahrer, der sie aus dem Flughafen abholen soll. Mein Herz schlägt wild in meiner Brust und ich habe nicht mal eine Ahnung wieso. Als ich erneut auf meine Uhr und dann zum Eingang schaue kommen die beiden raus, mein Blick fällt sofort auf Clarke. Sie trägt eine blaue Boyfriend Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt, welches meiner Meinung nach viel zu viel Dekolletee zeigt. Die Sonnenbrille auf ihrer Nase hat mit Sicherheit mehr gekostet als mein ganzes Outfit, ihre ganze Erscheinung ist atemberaubend und einschüchternd.

Als sie kurz vor der Limousine ist räuspere ich mich und will mich vorstellen, da drückt sie mir ihren Koffer in die Hand, sofort bleibt mir mein Atem im Hals stecken.

„Danke!“ sie grinst mich an und streckt sich.

Mein Herz macht einen Sprung und meine Wangen werden langsam rot als ich merke, dass sie mich für eine Mitarbeiterin des Flughafens hält, die ihre drei großen Koffer in den Wagen räumen soll.

„Ich mache das schon, Miss Woods.“ Sagt Marcus, der Fahrer der Limousine, dann mit einem Augenrollen.

Er nimmt mir den Koffer aus der Hand, worauf ich zur Seite trete und wieder zu Clarke schaue, die mich interessiert mustert.

„Hi, ich bin Lexa Woods, die Assistentin Ihrer Mutter.“ Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor sie grinst und den Handschlag annimmt, ihre Haut ist so weich.

„Hallo Lexa, sorry für die Verwechslung.“ Ich nicke kurz. „Meine Mum hat viel von dir erzählt, aber nicht, dass du so hübsch bist.“

„Ehm.“ Ich blinzle ein paar Mal und rücke meine Brille zurecht, ein nervöser Tick. „Ich bin hier- ich meine wir sind hier um Sie abzuholen und zu Ihrer neuen Wohnung zu bringen, ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung.“

„Kein Grund so förmlich zu sein süße, nenn‘ mich Clarke.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu und schlägt dann Marcus auf den Rücken, der daraufhin fast den Koffer fallenlässt, den er in den Wagen heben wollte. „Sie ist wirklich süß, oder?“

Ich merke wie Hitze in meine Wangen steigt, bin unfähig das zu verhindern. Dabei hilft Clarkes breites Grinsen nicht, welche dann langsam um mich herum und zur Tür geht.

„Dann mal los ins neue Leben!“ sagt sie begeistert und steigt ein, was Marcus und ich dann auch tun. „Ich hoffe meine Mutter hat eine schöne Wohnung ausgesucht. Nicht wie beim letzten Mal.“

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich sie ausgesucht.“ Erkläre ich leise, während ich mich anschnalle.

Es hilft wieder nicht, dass Clarke nur einen Sitz von mir entfernt ist und sich auffällig streckt, sodass ihr Oberteil hochrutscht. Ich halte mich davon ab auf ihren nackten Bauch zu starren und ziehe stattdessen meinen Block hervor. 

„Also Clarke…“ aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich sie kurz in ihren Bewegungen einfrieren, bevor sie mit dem Kopf schüttelt. „Ich werde deine Ansprechpartnerin für alles sein, egal was du brauchst, ruf mich einfach an und ich werde mich darum kümmern.“

„Egal was?“ höre ich ihre kratzige, raue, sexy Stimme fragen.

Meine Augen werden weit, ich schaue zu ihr, wieder zwinkert sie mir zu. Erst jetzt wo sie die Sonnenbrille abgesetzt hat sehe ich auch das atemberaubende, klare Blau ihrer Augen, es sieht im realen Leben noch schöner aus als auf Bildern. Schnell drehe ich mich wieder nach vorne und bewege mich so schnell, dass mir mein Stift aus der Hand und auf den Boden fällt.

„Ehm ja, alles.“ Bestätige ich unsicher, als ich den Stift aufhebe und meine Brille zurechtrücke. „Ich habe schon etwas Zeit eingeplant wann wir einkaufen gehen können um die neue Wohnung einzurichten.“

Clarke lacht leise, was sich wieder so sexy anhört, dass ich schwer schlucken muss. Ich schaue zu ihr und muss leicht grinsen, weil sie verträumt aus dem Fenster schaut.

„Wieso kommst du dann mit? Das kann ich mit Freunden machen. Oder sollst du mich ausspionieren?“ bei ihrem letzten Satz schaut sie zu mir, sofort spannt sich mein Körper an.

„Nein! Nein… nur, ich dachte vielleicht brauchst du Hilfe. Ist nicht wichtig, du kannst natürlich mit deinen Freunden gehen-“

„Lexa, ruhig. Das war ein Scherz.“ 

Sie grinst mich breit von der Seite an, während ich mit den Augen rolle und wieder auf meinen Zettel schaue. Das können wirklich anstrengende Wochen werden, obwohl ich Clarke wesentlich schlimmer eingeschätzt habe als sie zu sein scheint.


	54. Nerd 2/8

Am Wohnkomplex angekommen schaut sich die Blonde sofort aufmerksam um. Ich grinse weil ich weiß, dass das hier eine gute Gegend ist, die einer Clarke Griffin mit Sicherheit angemessen ist. 

„Es ist die zweite Etage.“ Erkläre ich als ich mit Marcus zusammen die Koffer aus der Limousine hebe. „Aber es gibt einen Aufzug.“

„Wunderbar.“ Kommentiert Clarke freudig.

Ein paar Minuten später ist Marcus bereits gefahren, deshalb ziehe ich zwei von Clarkes Koffern hinter mir her, während die junge Blonde sich aufmerksam im Flur umsieht.

„So, das ist es.“

Ich schließe die Tür zu dem großen Apartment auf und schalte das Licht an. Clarke nickt sofort zufrieden und schaut sich um. Das Wohnzimmer ist groß, dazu eine offene Küche, alleine der Raum hat die Größe meiner ganzen Wohnung.

„Draußen ist ein großer Balkon mit Blick auf die Stadt.“ Erkläre ich etwas außer Atem als ich die Koffer abstelle. „Dann noch ein Schlafzimmer, ein Arbeitszimmer und ein großes Badezimmer mit Dusche und Badewanne. Ach und im Kühlschrank ist bereits ein bisschen was zu essen und zu trinken.“

„Malzimmer.“ Antwortet sie dann nur.

„Wie bitte?“ 

„Ich werde dort alle meine Sachen zum Malen und Zeichnen abstellen, aber in gewisser Weise ist es ein Arbeitszimmer.“ Sie lächelt verlegen und schaut mich dann an. „Und wo schlafe ich heute, wenn hier noch keine Möbel sind?“

Meine Augen werden weit, denn ich habe für alles gesorgt, es klargemacht, dass sie so schnell einziehen kann, bereits Essen und Trinken in der weißen Hochglanzküche untergebracht, nur eines habe ich vergessen, wo soll sie schlafen?

„Ehm… ich kann Marcus zurückholen, dass er dich zu deiner Mutter fährt?“

„Das klingt gut.“ Sie lacht leise, ich weiß, dass es wegen meiner Verlegenheit ist.

Schnell ziehe ich mein Handy aus der Tasche und wähle die Nummer des Chauffeurs, das ist mir wirklich noch nie passiert. Nervös laufe ich auf und ab während ich Marcus alles erkläre, welcher lachend erklärt, dass er in 10 Minuten wieder da ist.

„Er ist gleich wieder hier. Entschuldige bitte die Unannehmlichkeiten.“

Clarke schaut sich aufmerksam im großen Raum um, als ich spreche sieht sie mich noch immer leicht grinsend an.

„Ist nicht schlimm Lexa. Aber erzähl mir, was ist hier so in der Nähe?“

Am liebsten würde ich fragen ob sie Clubs meint, denn laut Magazinen verbringt sie dort die meiste Zeit. Da ich aber nicht so frech und unhöflich sein kann denke ich kurz darüber nach, bevor ich ihr von einigen Restaurants und Cafés erzähle, in die ich ebenfalls oft gehe.

„Hört sich an als würdest du dich hier auskennen.“

„Ich wohne auch hier.“ Platzt es dann aus mir heraus. „Ehm auch auf dem Flur hier, nur ist meine Wohnung kleiner.“ Warum erzähle ich ihr das?

„Interessant…“ Clarke grinst, ihre Blicke wandern an mir herunter.

Ich komme mir so underdressed vor mit meinen schwarzen Jeans, meinem Top und meiner dünnen Bomberjacke.

„Mmmm, sag mir Lexa, wie schafft es eine Assistentin wie du hier zu leben? Es sieht… ziemlich teuer aus.“ Ich schlucke schwer, fühle mich direkt wieder kleiner als ich eigentlich sollte. 

„Als meine Eltern vor ein paar Jahren gestorben sind haben sie mir und meiner Schwester Geld vererbt, ich habe es genutzt um die Wohnung hier zu kaufen. Sie ist in der Stadt und nicht weit weg von Skytronik.“ Erkläre ich dann kalt.

„Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahetreten.“ Clarke kommt langsam auf mich zu. „Habe mich nur gewundert.“

„Alles gut.“

Während ich ihr noch die anderen Räume zeige merke ich immer mehr, wie lustig und gelassen Clarke ist. Sie reißt oft Witze, welche ich eigentlich durchgehend auch lustig finde und mit lache.

„Hast du eine Badewanne?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und schließe die Tür des Badezimmers wieder. „Naja, du kannst gerne mal bei mir vorbeikommen und meine benutzen.“

„Ehh, ok.“

Gerade als ich wieder nervös mit meinen Haaren spiele klingelt es, ich bin verdammt froh, dass Marcus endlich hier ist. Ich greife in meine Tasche und ziehe einen Schlüssel hervor.

„Hier, das ist deiner. Deine Mutter hat darauf bestanden einen zu kriegen.“ Clarke rollt mit den Augen. „Und wenn es in Ordnung ist nehme ich einen.“ Als ich hochschaue grinst die Blonde mich verschmitzt an. „Ich meine, falls du dich mal aussperrst, ich wohne schließlich nebenan.“

„Klar Lexa, kein Problem.“

Sie kommt mir viel näher als sie müsste als sie mir den Schlüssel aus der Hand nimmt. Ihr Parfüm weht um meine Nase, sofort atme ich tief ein, es riecht so unglaublich gut, süß und stark, eben ganz Clarke. Ich räuspere mich als ich aus der Wohnung trete, auch damit meine Stimme jetzt nicht versagt.

„Also, du findest denke ich alleine raus. Ehm, gute Nacht Clarke.“

„Mmmm…“ sie zieht die Wohnungstür zu und grinst mich an. „Du musst mir bald mal deine Wohnung zeigen. Gute Nacht.“

Erst als ich in meiner Wohnung bin und mich von innen an die Tür lehne atme ich tief durch. Clarke ist wirklich ziemlich einschüchternd, obwohl sie nicht wirkt als würde sie das bei anderen erreichen wollen. Ich schaue durch meine Wohnung, die aus einem großen Wohnzimmer, einer kleinen Küche rechts von mir und Bad und Schlafzimmer am Ende besteht. Im Wohnzimmer befindet sich eine große, teure Ledercouch, ein großer Fernseher und ein Regal voll mit Comicbüchern, oft muss ich selber darüber grinsen was für ein Nerd ich bin. 

Nach diesem anstrengenden Tag schnappe ich mir ein Bier und setze mich vor den Fernseher, dabei habe ich meinen Block neben mir und gehe nochmal alles durch, ob ich auch ja nichts vergessen habe, was Abby mir aufgetragen hat. Erleichtert, dass ich alles geschafft habe schließe ich die Augen, vor mir sehe ich nur Dunkelblau.

/ / / / /

Ich stehe gerade ungeduldig in der Schlange des kleinen Restaurants gegenüber der Firma als mein Handy klingelt. Schnell krame ich es aus meiner Tasche, aus Angst es könnte Abby sein die schon wieder ihre Bestellung ändert. Als ich dann aber eine unbekannte Nummer sehe runzle ich die Stirn.

„Hallo?“

„Lexa!“ 

„Clarke?“

„Richtig! Du hast mir zwar vergessen deine Nummer zu geben…“ ich schlage mir eine Hand vor die Stirn, wo war ich nur mit meinen Gedanken gestern? „Aber ich habe meine Mutter gefragt. Was machst du gerade?“

„Ehm, ich hole essen.“ In diesem Moment reicht die Bedienung mir den großen Beutel mit mehreren Gerichten, ich nicke ihr dankend zu. „Wieso fragst du?“

„Ich wollte gleich los ein bisschen shoppen.“

„Oh, jetzt schon?“ irritiert schaue ich auf meine Uhr, ich habe nicht gedacht, dass Clarke vor 11 Uhr überhaupt aufsteht.

„Jap, mir ist langweilig.“

„Ok klar.“ Als ich aus dem Restaurant gehen will sehe ich plötzlich Costia, sie lacht mit einer Arbeitskollegin und blockiert die Tür.

„Oh Lexa!“ ich rolle mit den Augen, dabei hoffe ich nur, dass ich jetzt nicht alles fallenlasse. „Mal wieder unterwegs um essen zu holen?! Man, muss dein Job cool sein.“

„Ehm Clarke, ich melde mich gleich, ok?“ stammele ich noch schnell, bevor ich mein Handy vom Ohr nehmen will, aber es rutscht durch meine Hand und auf den harten Steinboden.

„Ups.“ Lacht Costias Begleitung.

„Du bist aber auch ein Tollpatsch.“ Höre ich Costia kommentieren, aber ich beachte sie nicht und hebe mein Handy auf. „Ist bestimmt nicht leicht, wenn man es nicht drauf hat hm?“ ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Cos, ich habe wichtigeres zu tun.“

„Ach ja? Mit der kleinen Griffin?“

„Sie soll ja so eine Nutte sein.“ Mischt ihre Begleitung sich erneut ein.

„Das geht euch nichts an!“ unterbreche ich die beiden harsch. „Und Tschüss.“ Ich drängle mich an Costia vorbei und aus der Tür, wo ich sofort den Atem herauslasse, von dem ich nicht mal wusste, dass ich ihn angehalten habe.

/ / / / /

Eine Stunde später sitze ich in der U-Bahn auf dem Weg zu Clarke. Sie hat mir bereits Bilder von Sofas und Schränken geschickt, ich muss sagen ihr Geschmack ist wirklich gut. Als die Bahn hält steige ich schnell aus und laufe zu dem großen Möbelgeschäft, welches ich vorher nicht mal kannte. Das liegt natürlich daran, dass die Möbel hier das Doppelte Kosten, nur weil eine Marke drauf steht. 

„Hey Schönheit.“ Irritiert bleibe ich stehen und schaue mich um, bis ich Clarke auf einem Sofa entdecke, sie grinst mich an.

„Oh hi.“ Langsam gehe ich zu ihr und schaue mich dabei weiter um. „Da waren schon ein paar schöne Sachen dabei, hast du dich schon entschieden?“

Sie grinst und steht auf, bevor sie einen Arm auf meine Schulter legt, sofort spannt sich mein Körper an. Sie riecht so gut, diese Nähe macht mich unheimlich nervös. Clarke kommt mir noch näher, ich spüre ihren Atem auf meinem Ohr als sie spricht.

„Ich habe gerade erst angefangen, Lexa.“

Erst als sie wieder von mir ablässt kann ich normal atmen, ich unterdrücke dieses Mal den Drang nervös mit meinen Haaren zu spielen. Stattdessen rücke ich meine Brille zurecht und nehme den Katalog entgegen, den Clarke mir hinhält, bevor sie bereits losgeht.

„Also, wir fangen mit einem Sofa an, am besten schwarz, so sollen auch die meisten Möbel sein……“

Ganze vier Stunden später falle ich fast schon aus der Tür des Möbelhauses. Ich ziehe mein Handy hervor, es ist bereits 18 Uhr und ich bin total kaputt. Clarke hingegen scheint noch Kraft zu haben, sie lacht mit dem Verkäufer, welcher keine Gelegenheit auslässt um ihr ein Kompliment zu machen. Mich hingegen hat er links liegen lassen, aber das bin ich schon gewohnt. 

„Hier bist du. Wir haben alles, die Möbel werden Morgen geliefert. Sollen wir noch was essen?“

„Ich…“ ich schaue auf meine Uhr und atme tief durch. 

„Musst du noch weg?“ mein Blick landet auf Clarke, das Dunkelblau strahlt mich verschmitzt an. „Hast du ein Date oder so?“

„Nein!“ ich schüttle wild mit dem Kopf. „Wir können gerne was essen gehen.“

„Super! Und da du dich hier auskennst suchst du das Restaurant aus. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Ich beobachte wie sie erneut zum Verkäufer geht und ihm einen Zettel in die Brusttasche steckt. Das zieht ein Augenrollen von mir nach sich, bevor ich mich wieder meinem Handy widme und nach dem am schnellsten zu erreichenden Restaurant schaue. Als Clarke wiederkommt grinst sie und folgt mir wortlos die Straße entlang.


	55. Nerd 3/8

Ein paar Minuten später erreichen wir das etwas mysteriöse Restaurant, hier ist es dunkel, nur die großen Kerzen auf dem Tisch und ein paar kleine Lichter an den Wänden erhellen den Raum. Dazu ist die Musik etwas lauter, was die Stimmung antreibt. Ich frage höflich nach einem Tisch, zu dem wir dann wenig später geführt werden. Clarke lässt sich mir gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen, sie legt den Prospekt aus der Hand und streckt sich.

„Danke, dass du heute dabei wirst.“ Sagt sie plötzlich, was ich nicht erwartet hätte.

Ich blinzle ein paar Mal, bevor ich mich wieder sammle und räuspere. Clarke lächelt mich bereits an als ich wieder hoch und in ihre Augen schaue. 

„Es war mein Job, und… ich habe es gerne gemacht.“

„Hoffentlich.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu und greift nach der Speisekarte. „Aber der Verkäufer war unfreundlich.“

Sofort schießt mein Kopf hoch, ich schaue Clarke irritiert an, welche über den Rand der Karte grinst. Sie legt sie langsam wieder ab und mustert mich.

„Du dachtest ich hätte ihm meine Nummer gegeben, oder?“

„Ja…“ ich schlucke schwer, weil sie mich erwischt hat.

„Er hat dich nicht beachtet, wie Luft behandelt, sowas mag ich nicht.“ Ich nicke verwundert. „Er hat nach meiner Nummer gefragt, also habe ich auf einen Zettel geschrieben: ‚Sorry aber meine Frau und ich sind glücklich.‘“

Es braucht ein paar Sekunden bis ich loslachen muss und mir sofort eine Hand vor den Mund halte. Clarke lacht ebenfalls, bevor sie sich wieder ihre Karte schnappt.

„Du solltest das öfter machen.“

„Was?“

„Lachen. Es ist schön.“

Sie schielt erneut über den Rand der Karte und wartet meine Reaktion ab. Ich merke, dass ich rot anlaufe und freue mich über das gedimmte Licht im Raum. 

Nachdem wir beide etwas zu essen bestellt haben, ich nur einen Salat und Clarke Chicken Wings, sehe ich die Blonde angestrengt auf die Karte schauen.

„Und noch zweimal den Cocktail des Tages.“ Meine Augen werden weit, was sie und die Bedienung aber ignorieren.

Erst als wir wieder alleine sind zwinkert Clarke mir zu und lehnt sich entspannt zurück.

„Ich trinke eigentlich nicht.“ Flüstere ich dann, aber so, dass sie es hören kann.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.“

„Was? Du kennst mich nicht.“ Sie lacht melodisch, bevor sie sich auf den Tisch lehnt und mich skeptisch ansieht, mein Blick landet nur kurz in ihrem Ausschnitt.

„Ich kann sagen, dass du ziemlich wenig unternimmst. Du trinkst kaum Alkohol, ernährst dich gesund. Du versuchst nicht groß aufzufallen und deine Arbeit perfekt zu machen, fast schon zu perfekt.“ Ich starre sie an und zeige keine Reaktion darauf. „Du lässt andere denken, dass dich vieles nicht interessiert, aber im inneren trifft es dich wenn dich jemand nicht beachtet. Und du bist zu süß, achtest auf jedes Detail… ich bin mir sicher du bist ein kleiner Nerd. Habe ich recht?“

Sie starrt mich prüfend an, während ich alles dafür geben muss, dass mein Mund nicht aufklappt. Ich will ihr allerdings nicht die Genugtuung geben und mit einer schlauen Antwort kommen, da fährt sie fort.

„Ich mag es, weißt du. Ich bin das Gegenteil, zu laut und zu oft im Mittelpunkt. Ich würde auch gerne mal nicht auffallen.“

„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht.“ Ihr Lächeln verschwindet etwas.

Gerade als sie antworten will werden uns die Cocktails gebracht, ich mustere mein Glas skeptisch, während Clarke schon ein paar Mal an ihrem Strohhalm zieht. Als ich den ersten Schluck nehme kann ich sagen, dass ich den Cocktail mag, aber es nicht mein Liebling wird. 

Während wir auf das Essen warten unterhalten wir uns über die Firma und über Abby, leichter Smalltalk den ich durch viele Telefonate und Meetings mit Kunden gewohnt bin. Erst als wir bereits essen wage ich einen weiteren Schritt.

„Wieso bist du zurückgekommen? Abby hat erzählt du hast in Washington studiert.“ Clarke schluckt ihr Essen runter, aber sie trifft meinen Blick auch nicht als sie einen großen Schluck von ihrem Getränk nimmt und tief durchatmet.

„Ist eine lange Geschichte.“ Natürlich heißt es, dass sie darüber nicht reden will, aber ich bin neugierig.

„Wir haben Zeit. Du kennst mich immerhin auch in und auswendig wie es scheint, also ist es nur fair, dass ich auch mehr über dich erfahre, oder?“

Clarke schenkt mir wieder ein wunderschönes Lächeln, sie wischt sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, ich folge der Bewegung ganz genau mit meinen Augen. Sie scheint ein paar Sekunden darüber nachzudenken, bevor sie mich erneut ansieht. Sofort bin ich in ihren Augen gefangen, ich versuche nicht mal es zu verstecken.

„Lange Geschichte über meinen Ex, der ein Arsch ist.“ Ich nicke, unsicher was ich darauf sagen soll, außerdem soll sie bitte weitererzählen. „Wir… es fing mit einer Sexbeziehung an.“ Sie grinst kurz. „Erst lief alles gut, keine Verpflichtungen und alles. Aber dann habe ich erfahren, dass er gleichzeitig mit noch zwei anderen Frauen schläft.“

„Wow…“ ich blinzle ein paar Mal, so viel Action werde ich wohl nie in meinem Leben haben.

„Ja, es wäre mir egal gewesen wenn eine davon nicht eine gute Freundin von mir wäre. Er hat uns gegeneinander ausgespielt, wir haben Wochenlang nicht miteinander gesprochen, es war wirklich schrecklich.“

„Aber nun ist wieder alles gut zwischen euch?“ frage ich dann vorsichtig.

„Ja, zum Glück. Raven und mich kann nichts trennen, das wissen wir jetzt. Naja und ich wollte schnell weg von all dem, von Finn. Ich habe mich dort auch nie wohlgefühlt, New York ist mein zu Hause.“

Ich nicke und schiebe meine Brille zurecht, während ich überlege was ich sie weiter fragen kann.

„Hast du jemanden?“ meine Augen werden weit und mein Körper friert komplett ein, was Clarke leise lachen lässt. „Sorry, blöde Frage? Hässliche Trennung?“

„Kann man so sagen.“ Ich räuspere mich und lehne mich zurück. „Das ist auch eine lange Geschichte, und ich will uns nicht den Abend versauen.“ Clarke nickt, auch wenn ich sehen kann, dass sie mit der Antwort nicht ganz zufrieden ist.

„Und was machst du jetzt hier?“

„Ich werde es mit meiner Kunst versuchen. Meine Mutter wird mich dafür verfluchen, aber ich liebe es nun mal zu malen. Nur dann fühle ich mich wirklich frei.“

Das breite Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht kann ich nicht verstecken, aber Clarke sieht sowieso auf ihren Teller und schiebt den Rest ihrer Chicken Wings hin und her. Als sie hochschaut nicke ich kurz und schaue dann ebenfalls auf meinen Teller, weil mich ihr eindringlicher Blick einschüchtert.

„Das hört sich schön an. Jeder sollte so eine Sache haben, die ihn glücklich macht.“

Für ein paar Sekunden denke ich tatsächlich darüber nach, ob ich ihr von meinen Comics erzählen soll, aber sie würde mich sicher verurteilen, so wie alle anderen, so wie Costia. Die Stille zwischen uns ist allerdings schwer, ich merke, dass Clarke auf etwas wartet, dass ich ihr ebenfalls von einer Leidenschaft von mir erzähle.

„Ich spiele Gitarre.“ Meine Augen werden weit als das aus mir rausplatzt. „Also nicht sehr gut, aber in Ordnung.“

„Wow!“ sie grinst und lehnt sich interessiert auf den Tisch. „Du musst mir unbedingt mal was vorspielen, ich liebe es wenn jemand Gitarre spielen kann.“

„Ehm klar, warum nicht.“ Bringe ich lachend heraus, obwohl ich schon bei dem Gedanken nervös werde.

Nach dem Essen sind wir natürlich zusammen zurückgegangen, da wir nun mal im selben Haus wohnen. Dabei ist es beinahe durchgehend still, aber angenehm still. Selten habe ich so viel Zeit mit jemandem verbracht und mich dabei so wohl gefühlt, und Clarke kenne ich auch noch erst seit kurzem. 

Als wir vor meiner Wohnungstür stehen grinst Clarke mich an, ich weiß eigentlich ganz genau was jetzt kommt.

„Ich würde dich reinbitten, aber ich muss morgen früh raus.“ Sofort fällt ihr Gesicht etwas. „Aber ich… komme morgen Nachmittag zu dir und schaue ob die Möbel richtig geliefert werden.“

„Und danach zeigst du mir deine Wohnung?“ ich grinse und nicke.

„Klar, wenn du das willst.“

Clarke lächelt, richtig ehrlich und wunderschön. Sie greift mir kurz an den Arm, die Berührung hinterlässt eine Gänsehaut. 

„Gute Nacht, Lexa.“

„Nacht, Clarke.“

Ich bin froh, dass ich überhaupt die beiden Worte rausgebracht habe, weil sie mich wieder so intensiv angesehen hat. Ich verliere mich noch mal so sehr in diesen blauen Augen, dass ich einen Idioten aus mir mache, wenn das nicht schon längst passiert ist.

/ / / / /

„Mh, dann ging es doch um diesen Typen.“ Murmelt Abby.

Ich fühle mich schuldig ihr das erzählt zu haben, was Clarke mir im Vertrauen gesagt hat, aber Abby ist nun mal mein Boss und ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sie Clarke drauf anspricht. Unsicher spiele ich mit meinem Lederarmband, während Abby das gerade gehörte verarbeitet.

„Ok Lexa, danke für die Informationen. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen.“

„Gerne doch, Miss Griffin.“

Sie lächelt mich noch an, bevor sie wieder auf ihren Computerbildschirm starrt, mein Zeichen ihr Büro zu verlassen. Als ich zu meinem Schreibtisch schaue sehe ich dort Costia, sie sitzt auf meinem Stuhl und spielt mit meinem Stift, ich schiebe verwirrt und wütend die Tür zu.

„Was willst du hier?“

„Lexi, ruhig. Wollte nur was mit dir absprechen.“

„Mmmm…“ ich schaue auf ihre Füße, die auf meinem Schreibtisch sind und schlucke den bösen Kommentar dazu herunter. „Dann sprich, ich habe zu tun.“

„Ja, Comics lesen hm?“ sie grinst arrogant, worauf ich mit den Augen rolle und mich genervt an den Tisch lehne. „Na gut, ich will dich nicht ärgern-“

„Klar…“

„- ich schaffe es nicht mehr die Einladungen für die Gala am Wochenende rauszuschicken.“

„Was? Costia ich habe dir vor zwei Tagen alle Daten zugeschickt, die Einladungen müssen noch heute raus.“

„Ja.“ Sie schnauft. „Deshalb bin ich doch hier.“

„Ok weißt du was, ist egal. Ich mache das schon. Verschwinde nur hier.“

„Klar, Nerd.“

„Nenn mich nicht so.“ brumme ich, als sie aufsteht und ganz ausversehen dabei ein paar Dokumente vom Tisch schubst.

„Ups, war keine Absicht.“ Sie zwinkert noch, bevor sie arschwackelnd weggeht.

„Du bist so eine-“

„Bitch?“ geschockt drehe ich mich zu Octavia, die mich angrinst aber sich dann bückt und mir hilft, alles aufzuheben.

„So kann man es sagen…“ bringe ich leise heraus.

„Tut mir leid, dass sie so zu dir ist. Hast du nicht verdient.“

Ich lächle sie dankbar an, bevor sie mir noch zuzwinkert und dann in Bellamys Büro verschwindet. Dabei ist mir nicht entgangen, dass sie nochmal auf die Einladung für die Gala am Wochenende geschaut hat, sie wird mit Sicherheit mit Bellamy dort erscheinen, was ich ziemlich gut finde.


	56. Nerd 4/8

Ich will gerade an Clarkes Wohnungstür klopfen, da fliegt diese unerwartet auf. Meine Hand bleibt regungslos in der Luft, als ich auf ihr Outfit starre, nur eine kurze Hose und ein Top, welches zu eng sitzt. Ich schlucke schwer, mein Blick fliegt an Clarke vorbei und auf die Mitarbeiter des Möbelhauses, die den Anblick bestimmt schon den ganzen Tag genießen.

„Hi Lexa, komm rein!“ höre ich dumpf und nicke.

„Hi ehm, ich hoffe es läuft alles gut?“

„Ja, es ist schon fast alles aufgebaut. Die Sachen aus DC sind auch schon da.“ Ich schaue mich auffällig um, bisher ist das hier noch ein Chaos.

„Gut, das freut mich.“

Ohne ein Wort greift Clarke nach meiner Hand und zieht mich mit in die Küche. Ich verdränge das wärme Gefühl, welches sich in meinem Magen breit macht. Mir fällt sofort auf, das Clarke hier alleine ist und alles selbst einräumt, was ich nicht gedacht hätte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“

„Ehm.“ Sie schaut auf die Kartons auf dem Tresen und nickt. „Wenn du Lust hast? Du musst nicht.“

„Nein nein, mache ich gerne.“

Clarke grinst mich breit an, bevor sie mir schon ein paar Sachen in die Hand drückt und mir zeigt, wo sie hinmüssen. Bereits nach ein paar Minuten ist mir unfassbar warm, ich habe einen dünnen Pulli an, welcher nun allerdings zu warm ist. Als würde Clarke das ahnen stoppt sie mit ihrer Arbeit und grinst mich an.

„Zu warm hier drin? Liegt bestimmt an mir.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf aber grinse. „Du kannst dir was aus meinem Zimmer nehmen.“

„Bist du sicher?“

„Es ist ein T-Shirt Lexa, wir heiraten nicht.“

„Alles klar, ja.“ 

Ich laufe leicht rot an bei dem Gedanken, mit so einer schönen Frau verheiratet zu sein. Schnell gehe ich in ihr Schlafzimmer und falle fast hintenüber, als ich das große Bett an der Wand sehe. Dann noch der begehbare Kleiderschrank, der nochmal die Größe des Schlafzimmers hat. Ich schlucke schwer und mache zaghaft ein paar Schubladen auf, Angst etwas zu finden, was ich nicht finden soll.

„Ha!“ sage ich dann triumphal, als ich eine Schublade mit T-Shirts finde.

Ich ziehe meinen warmen Pulli aus und das Shirt über, welches mir natürlich gerade am Oberköper etwas zu groß ist, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Viel wichtiger ist, dass es unfassbar gut riecht, nach Clarke. Als ich zurück in die Küche komme staune ich nicht schlecht, als dort eine Schale voller Keksen steht.

„Ich habe heute Morgen gebacken.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue Clarke irritiert an. „Ich liebe backen, guck nicht so.“

„Ein komisches Hobby für…“ ich verstumme und beiße mir auf die Lippe.

„Für was Lexa? Reiche Leute? Snobs?“

„Nein, für jemanden der seine Freizeit lieber draußen als drinnen verbringt.“

„Woher weißt du das? Und jetzt sag nicht aus den ganzen Magazinen.“

Ich will nach einem Keks greifen, auch um der Frage auszuweichen, denn Clarke hat recht, meine einzige Quelle ist ihre Mutter, die nicht viel über Clarke redet, oder die ganzen Magazine. Gerade als mein Finger den weichen Teig berührt schlägt Clarke meine Hand weg. Ich sehe sie verwirrt an, während sie nur grinst und dann die Arme verschränkt.

„Erst wenn du redest bekommst du einen Keks.“

„Gut ok.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und schaue überall hin, nur nicht zu Clarke. „Viele Magazine schreiben, dass du viel Party machst, und sowas… natürlich ist vieles was da drin steht Blödsinn, das weiß ich.“

„Naja sie haben recht.“ Die Blonde greift nach zwei Keksen und hält mir einen hin. „Aber es gibt immer zwei Seiten eines Menschen. Sie kennen nur das wilde Partytier, aber nicht die andere Seite, dass ich male, zeichne und backe.“

„Das stimmt…“ ich schlucke schwer, etwas enttäuscht von mir selbst, dass ich meine Meinung so sehr von diesen Magazinen hab bestimmen lassen.

„Also, wie wäre es, wenn du mich kennenlernst und dann urteilst?“ ich grinse und ziehe ihr einen Keks aus der Hand.

„Gerne.“

Als dann tatsächlich irgendwann alle Möbel aufgebaut sind und wir zusammen die Küche eingeräumt haben, fällt Clarke erschöpft auf ihr neues Sofa. Ich stattdessen habe nur im Kopf, dass ich noch die Einladungen verschicken muss, ich denke bereits an die Texte die ich verfassen muss, bis Clarke mir ein Kissen ins Gesicht wirft. Sofort friert mein Körper an, was sie laut zum Lachen bringt.

„Das war genial! Dein Blick!“ sie steht auf und klopft mir auf die Schulter, während ich nur mit offenem Mund dort stehe. „Ich habe Hunger, und du hast mir noch was versprochen.“

„Ehm, möchtest du nicht… duschen oder so?“

„Sagst du mir ich stinke?“ sie legt eine Hand in ihre Hüfte und sieht mich eindringlich an.

„Nein, nein natürlich nicht.“

„Gut.“ Sie grinst aber verzieht dann das Gesicht. „Aber du hast recht. Ich Dusche und du bestellst Pizza, wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde bei dir.“

Mein Gehirn ist sofort voll von versauten Bildern von Clarke unter der Dusche. Ich kann nichts dafür, sie will einfach nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken verschwinden, egal um welche Uhrzeit und in welcher Situation.

„Geht klar.“ Atme ich heraus, worauf sie mir zuzwinkert, wohl weil sie meine Gedanken erahnt hat. Hoffentlich nicht.

Ich stürme fast schon aus dem Apartment, wodurch ich über einen leeren Karton stolpere. Stur laufe ich weiter geradeaus als ich rot anlaufe und Clarke hinter mir lacht, ich mache echt einen Idioten aus mir. 

Eine halbe Stunde später klopft es an der Tür, somit weiß ich, dass es Clarke ist und nicht der Pizzamann, der unten klingeln muss. Ich räuspere mich und ziehe mein T-Shirt zurecht. Natürlich habe auch ich schnell geduscht und mir ein frisches Batman T-Shirt angezogen, damit Clarke ihres wiederhaben kann. Unsicher öffne ich die Tür, wieder stockt mein Atem. Die Blonde trägt eine Jogginghose und ein schwarzes Jack Daniels T-Shirt, welches ihre Kurven perfekt betont. Und ihren Oberkörper.

„Komm rein, die Pizza müsste gleich da sein.“

Clarke antwortet gar nicht, stattdessen starrt sie mit offenem Mund an meine Wand hinter dem Sofa. Dort ist eine riesige Zeichnung von Batman, Superman, und Wonderwoman. Ich rolle mit den Augen und will mich schon dafür entschuldigen, obwohl ich es liebe, da schaut sie mich mit großen Augen an.

„Wow, wie geil ist das denn!“

„Was?“

„Wer hat das gemacht?“ sie geht unaufgefordert in den Raum und schaut sich alles genauer an.

„Ehm, eine professionelle Firma.“

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, wenn du nochmal sowas willst, dann sag mir Bescheid.“

„Echt?“

„Willst du mich verarschen? Ich liebe Comic-Helden!“ sie grinst und geht zu meinem Schrank, welcher voll mit Comicbüchern ist, er steht direkt neben dem Ledersofa. „Darf ich?“

„Eh, klar.“ 

Etwas geschockt und nicht ganz sicher darüber, ob das gerade die Realität ist, stehe ich noch immer ein paar Meter entfernt. Clarke fasst vorsichtig über die Bücher und zieht dann eines hervor.

„Ich habe früher auch ein paar gehabt, aber meine Mutter hat sie mir irgendwann verboten. Gott weiß wieso.“

„Mh.“ Kommentiere ich nur unsicher und setze mich langsam aufs Sofa, während Clarke interessiert durch den Comic blättert.

„Hast du alle gelesen?“

„Klar!“ ich grinse nun und schaue auf den Boden, damit sie es nicht so sieht.

„Ich habe mir zwar gedacht, dass du ein Nerd bist. Aber nicht, dass du ein so großer Nerd bist.“ 

Aus irgendeinem Grund stört es mich nicht, wenn sie mich so nennt, so wie es bei allen anderen der Fall ist. Bei ihr hört es sich nicht an, als würde sie mich dafür verurteilen.

„Du kannst gerne mal vorbeikommen und sie lesen, wenn du auch ein bisschen Nerd sein und deine schreckliche Kindheit aufarbeiten willst.“ Ich lache als sie mich grinsend ansieht und mit dem Kopf schüttelt

„Pass auf, vielleicht komme ich wirklich öfter vorbei als du denkst.“

„Gerne.“ Es entwischt meinem Mund noch bevor ich richtig darüber nachdenken kann.

Clarke schaut sofort vom Comic zu mir, ihre Augen sanft aber fragend. Ich schlucke die Emotionen herunter und starre in ihre wunderschönen Augen. Ein paar Sekunden lang ist es still, bis uns die Klingel aus der Trance reißt und ich schnell zur Tür gehe.

/ / / / /

„Ich bin echt überrascht, deine Pizza schmeckt besser als meine.“

Ich grinse breit als Clarke erneut ein Stück von mir klaut. Da ich nicht sicher war was sie mag, habe ich für sie eine normale Salamipizza bestellt. Ich hingegen habe das Übliche genommen: Pizza mit Krabben und Champignons. Auch hierfür habe ich immer viel Spott bekommen, aber Clarke scheint genauso drauf abzufahren wie ich.

„Beim nächsten Mal bekommst du eine eigene.“ Meckere ich und tue so, als würde es mich stören, dass sie so nah neben mir sitzt und nach den Pizzastücken greift.

„Mh. Du magst also Sachen die nach Fisch schmecken hm?“

Ich atme scharf ein und verschlucke mich, sofort lacht Clarke böse und klopft mir auf den Rücken. Ich schlage ihre Hand weg und versuche einen verletzten und bösen Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen.

„Ich hätte sterben können!“

„Ach baby, ich hätte dich gerettet.“ Sie zwinkert, ich schmelze für ein paar Sekunden dahin.

Nachdem wir beide komplett satt sind liegen wir auf meinem großen Sofa, die Beine auf dem Tisch vor uns. Dabei habe ich immer wieder eine Gänsehaut, wenn Clarkes Arm zufällig meinen berührt. Sie blättert in ein paar Heften, während ich auf den Fernseher starre, wo irgendeine Sendung läuft. Gerade als ich denke die Stille unterbrechen zu müssen und was über eines der Hefte sagen will, spüre ich Clarke Hand nah neben meinem Gesicht. Ich drehe mich passend um als sie nach meiner Brille greift, mit großen Augen sehe ich zu wie sie die Brille vor uns auf den Tisch legt, sofort blinzle ich ein paar Mal.

„Na, wie blind bist du jetzt?“ sie grinst und wedelt mit ihrer Hand vor meinem Gesicht.

„SO blind nicht, keine Sorge.“ Ich kneife die Augen nochmal zu, weil es unangenehm ist nachdem ich die Brille den ganzen Tag getragen habe.

„Du bist wunderschön.“ Mein Atem stockt. „Mit und ohne Brille.“

„Ich- ehm… danke?“

„Komm her.“

Ich kann gar nicht reagieren, sie zieht mich an sich heran. Ich habe gerade noch die Chance hochzuschauen und leicht zu grinsen, als sie ein Foto von uns beiden macht, offensichtlich für Snapchat.

„Du schickst ein Foto von uns rum?“

„Wieso nicht? Komm schon, so ein Nerd kannst du nicht sein.“ Sie schaut auf mein T-Shirt und wieder in meine Augen. 

„Gut, weil du es bist.“ Ich will gerade noch hinzufügen, dass ich auch Snapchat habe und somit nicht ganz so von der Außenwelt ausgeschlossen, da atmet sie scharf ein.

„Spiel mir was!“

„Was?“

„Gitarre! Du hast gesagt du spielst mal für mich.“ Sie zeigt auf meine braune Gitarre in der Ecke.

Innerhalb von 0,3 Sekunden laufe ich rot an, meine Hände fangen an zu schwitzen. Clarke hingegen grinst mich breit von der Seite an und setzt sich aufrecht hin.

„Bitte Lex.“

Ich beiße mir nervös auf die Lippe und spiele mit dem Kissen, welches ich mir wohl unbewusst in meinen Schoss gezogen habe. Clarke rollt mit den Augen und steht auf, sie geht zu meiner Gitarre und nimmt sie langsam vom Ständer, sofort bin ich überrascht von meiner Reaktion, denn jedem anderen hätte ich nun eine geklatscht dafür, dass er sie einfach so anfasst.

„Ok.“ Keuche ich dann heraus und nehme mein Schatz langsam entgegen.

Clarke sieht mich aufgeregt an und setzt sich vor mich, während ich ein paar Mal über die Saiten fahre, nur um mich zu beruhigen und die Courage zu entwickeln, wirklich vor Clarke zu spielen und zu singen. Sie schaut mich an wie ein Welpe sein Herrchen, ich muss beinahe lachen.

„Ok, welcher Song?“

„Ist egal, was du willst.“ Ich nicke und schaue nach unten, hole nochmal tief Luft.

*When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky*

Ich weiß nicht mal, wieso mir dieses Lied eingefallen ist, aber es war der Blick in Clarkes klare Augen, der mir die erste Zeile in den Mund gelegt hat.

*Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?*

Ich singe so vorsichtig und gefühlvoll wie es nur geht weiter, während ich mich gar nicht traue hochzuschauen. Meine Augen sind geschlossen oder auf meine Finger gerichtet, die sanft über die Saiten der Gitarre gleiten.

*Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up*

Immer wieder muss ich schwer schlucken, meine Stimme wird lauter und noch gefühlvoller. Für eine Sekunde traue ich mich zu Clarke zu schauen, welche mich mit offenem Mund anstarrt. 

*And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find*

Jetzt lecke ich mir nochmal über die Lippen und schließe die Augen, meine Nervosität ist verschwunden, ich genieße es Clarke beeindrucken zu können. Denn das hat ihr Blick gerade ausgesagt, sie ist überrascht und begeistert.

*'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up*

Langsam lasse ich das Lied enden und schlucke immer wieder schwer, gegen meine Emotionen und den Kloß in meinem Hals.

„Wow.“ Ich schaue hoch und zu Clarke, die Tränen in den Augen hat. „Lexa, das war wunderschön. Deine Stimme…“

„Danke Clarke.“ Langsam lehne ich meine Gitarre an das Sofa hinter mich und räuspere mich. „Ich habe früher viele Lieder gecovert, aber inzwischen habe ich die Zeit nicht mehr wirklich.“

„Du solltest das weitermachen. Vielleicht aufnehmen und ins Internet setzen, das war wirklich unglaublich Lex.“ Ich ignoriere wie schnell mein Herz schlägt als sie mich so nennt.

„Ich überlege es mir.“

„Cool!“ sie grinst breit und lehnt sich wieder zurück.

„Apropos wenig Zeit… ich muss übrigens gleich noch arbeiten.“ Clarke sieht mich geschockt an.

„Jetzt noch? Es ist 22 Uhr.“

„Du kannst gerne bleiben und lesen.“ Ich zeige auf die Hefte vor ihr und greife gleichzeitig nach meiner Brille. „Es dauert nicht lange.“

„Ok.“

Dieses Mal schenkt Clarke mir ein ehrliches und süßes Lächeln, bevor sie sich auf dem Sofa breit macht und erleichtert seufzt. Ich hingegen ziehe meinen Laptop hervor und verziehe das Gesicht, als ich den großen Regenbogen dort sehe, es ist wirklich sowas von klar, dass ich lesbisch und ein Nerd bin. Ich erhasche noch einen kurzen Blick auf Clarke, bevor ich meine Emails öffne und in der Arbeit vertieft bin.


	57. Nerd 5/8

Meine Gedanken kreisen wieder nur um die Tochter meiner Chefin, was mich ziemlich von der Arbeit ablenkt. Zum Glück habe ich es vor drei Tagen geschafft die Emails noch rechtzeitig zu verschicken, sodass Abby keine Probleme bekommt. Seitdem habe ich viel mit Clarke geschrieben, vor allem hat sie mich aber geärgert und mir immer wieder Komplimente gemacht, wie rot ich angelaufen bin beim Spielen, aber auch wie gut es war. 

Es hat allerdings auch ein Blick auf ihre Bilder in den ganzen sozialen Netzwerken gereicht um zu sehen, wie unterschiedlich Clarkes und mein Leben ist. Während sie Bilder von teuren Klamotten, schnellen Autos und vielen, vielen Cocktails dort hat, ist bei mir beinahe alles leer. Mitten in meine Gedanken höre ich Schritte neben mir, ich erwarte Abby und reiche ihr eine Akte, aber dann höre ich dieses kratzige Lachen.

„Clarke!“ vor Schreck lasse ich die Blätter fallen. „Fuck. Sorry!“

Ich stehe schnell auf und beginne alles aufzuheben, wobei Clarke mir grinsend hilft.

„Wie geht’s dir?“

„Ganz gut.“ Antworte ich schnell und schaue mich kurz um. „Und dir? Wie sieht die Wohnung aus?“

„Alles aufgebaut und eingeräumt.“ Sie grinst und gibt mir die letzten Zettel. „Du solltest vorbeikommen, ich koche.“

„Danke. Und gerne, also, wenn du das wirklich willst.“

Sie grinst breit, wohl wieder darüber, dass ich so unsicher klinge. Als sie allerdings weiterreden will kommt Abby aus ihrem Büro und strahlt ihre Tochter an.

„Clarke, schön dass du mich besuchst.“

„Klar.“ Sie lächelt, aber es erreicht nicht ihre Augen. „Du wolltest ja auch, dass ich vorbeikomme.“

„Setz dich schon mal. Und Lexa, bitte keine Anrufe in der nächsten Stunde.“

Mein Lachen kann ich kaum zurückhalten als Clarke mit den Augen rollt über die Dauer des folgenden Gespräches.

„Natürlich Miss Griffin.“ Sie grinst und will gehen, aber dann schaut sie mich wieder an.

„Und Marcus ist krank, hättest du etwas dagegen uns am Samstag zu der Gala zu fahren? Ich weiß es ist Wochenende…“

„Mum!“ Clarke sieht ihre Mutter irritiert an, ich greife schnell ein.

„Klar, das ist kein Problem. Ich hatte sowieso nichts vor.“ Direkt als der Satz meine Lippen verlässt kneife ich die Augen zu, wieso sage ich sowas?

„Toll, ok.“

„Gibt’s es dafür nicht andere Chauffeure?“ klinkt sich Clarke wieder ein.

„Die haben alle keine Zeit, ich dachte Marcus kann uns fahren. Aber so geht es auch.“ 

Ich nicke Clarke zu um ihr zu zeigen, dass es in Ordnung ist. Erst dann nickt sie ebenfalls und folgt ihrer Mutter ins Büro. In mir steigt ein Gefühl auf, dass Clarke mich nur nicht dahaben will, dass sie mich meiden will, warum auch immer. Schnell schiebe ich die Gefühle wieder weg, die nur in mir aufkommen, weil mir eine bestimmte Person so viel Böses eingeredet hat. 

Danach war ich wieder so in meine Arbeit vertieft, dass ich diese Gefühle verdrängt habe. Erst als mein Magen laut knurrt werde ich daran erinnert, dass ich noch etwas Essen muss und nicht mal Frühstück hatte. Noch in Gedanken bei der letzten Email laufe ich in die Küche und zum Kühlschrank. Einige der Mitarbeiter stehen hier und reden, ich glaube ich habe sogar Costia entdeckt. Das ignoriere ich nun aber erst recht, greife schnell nach meinem Sandwich und Smoothie und gehe dann zurück an meinen Platz. Gerade als ich mich etwas entspanne und die Nachrichten lese kommt Costia mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu.

„Was soll das?“

„Was soll was?“

Sie schmeißt mir einen Zettel auf den Tisch. Ich sehe, dass es ein Ausdruck einer Email von Abby ist.

„Wieso hast du ihr geschrieben, dass du die Einladungen verschickt hast?!“

„Habe ich nicht.“ Ich trinke einen Schluck und setze mich aufrecht hin. „Wieso, ärger bekommen?“

„Oh ja!“ sie fährt sich wütend durch die Haare. „Als hättest du das nicht extra gemacht!“

„Costia.“ Ich atme genervt durch, habe gehofft nie wieder mit ihr diskutieren zu müssen. „Sie hat vermutlich gesehen, dass ich das Dokument abgespeichert habe und Antworten bekommen wo ich mit im Verteiler stand. Es ist mir nicht wichtig dich bei ihr schlecht zu machen.“

„Klar Lexa.“ Sie schnauft und schaut an mir herunter, so dominant und eindringlich, dass ich direkt meinen Blick abwende. „Als würdest du hier alles richtigmachen. Das hast du noch nie geschafft.“

„Hör auf, wir sind hier-“

„Das ist mir egal!“ unterbricht sie mich harsch. „Komm mir nicht in die Quere und versuch mich schlecht zu machen. Ich wundere mich, dass du überhaupt noch hier arbeitest, wo du doch bei allem verkackst, sogar im Bett!“

„Ich glaube das gehört hier nicht hin.“ Wir schrecken beide hoch und schauen zu Clarke, die mit wütendem Blick in der Tür steht. 

„Miss Griffin.“ Costia schluckt schwer, weil sie ertappt wurde.

„Ich glaube Sie sollten jetzt gehen. Und so reden Sie nie wieder mit Lexa, oder anderen Kollegen, sonst hat das Konsequenzen.“

Costia sieht aus als würde sie frech antworten, aber dann erinnert sie sich nochmal mit wem sie gerade redet. Sie nickt unterwürfig und verschwindet, mein Blick wandert wieder auf meinen Teller, der Hunger ist mir vergangen.

„Alles gut Lex? Was ist denn in die gefahren?“

„Nichts.“ Brumme ich heraus und packe mein Essen weg. „Danke Clarke, aber ich komme alleine klar.“

Ich erwarte eine Antwort, dass es jawohl nicht so ist, oder irgendwas in der Art, aber stattdessen nickt Clarke und schließt nun endlich die Tür zum Büro ihrer Mutter.

„Also ehm… steht es noch, dass du dir heute meine Wohnung ansiehst?“

Meine Emotionen kochen noch immer, das Gefühl weinen und schreien zu müssen bildet sich in mir. Costia hatte schon immer diesen Effekt auf mich, sie konnte mich mit nur wenigen Worten so treffen, dass ich in mich zusammengesackt bin. Das will ich aber vor Clarke nicht zeigen, also stehe ich auf und greife nach ein paar Formularen, die ich sowieso noch kopieren muss.

„Klar ich… schreibe dir später, ok?“

Sie nickt noch, dann verschwinde ich in die Küche, wo ich tief durchatme und all meine Gefühle runterschlucke.

/ / / / /

[Lexa: Entschuldige Clarke, aber ich bin ziemlich müde und würde gerne hierbleiben.]

Es dauert ein paar Minuten aber dann bekomme ich eine Antwort.

[Clarke: Mach die Tür auf.]

Geschockt schaue ich zur Tür, ich hänge kopfüber von meinem Sofa und lege mein Handy weg, bevor ich vorsichtig aufstehe und zur Tür gehe. Ich trage nur eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt, dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass ich kaum mehr Make Up drauf habe, das Meiste müsste verwischt sein. Als ich die Tür öffne steht allerdings nur eine große Tüte auf dem Boden, ich runzle die Stirn und greife nach dem Zettel darauf.

[Ich wollte dir trotzdem dein Essen bringen, habe schon gekocht und will dich mit meinen Künsten beeindrucken ;) Falls du dich doch entscheidest rüber zu kommen, ich bin da. Clarke.]

Ich grinse breit und atme erleichtert durch, sie ist nicht sauer, sie versteht mich sogar und verurteilt mich nicht. Ich greife noch nach meinem Schlüssel und gehe automatisch aus der Wohnung und zu Clarkes. Als sie die Tür öffnet sieht sie mich überrascht aber glücklich an.

„Gut, dass du da bist! Ich würde sonst sterben vor Langeweile.“

Lachend folge ihr ihr, Clarke trägt ebenfalls nur Chillklamotten, einen roten Pulli und eine Jogginghose. Ich grinse breit als sie etwas vom Boden aufhebt und mein Blick natürlich nur auf ihren Arsch gerichtet ist, Gott sie ist echt heiß. Nach ein paar Sekunden folge ich ihr zum Sofa, wo ihr Teller bereits steht.

„Bier?“

„Gerne - Moment, du hast Bier hier? Ich dachte nur Champagner.“ Ich grinse und lasse mich auf das Sofa fallen, während Clarke laut lacht.

„Schön, dass es dir anscheinend wieder bessergeht.“

Ich nicke und greife nun endlich in die Tüte, wo ich eine kleine Schüssel mit einem Auflauf hervorziehe. Sofort steche ich meine Gabel gierig rein, erst jetzt schaue ich mich um. Das Wohnzimmer sieht schön aus, man sieht den Unterschied, die Möbel lassen alles noch edler wirken. Vor mir ist ein großer Fernseher, auf dem gerade eine Comedyshow läuft. Clarke kommt wieder zum Sofa, sie setzt das Bier wortlos vor mich und greift wieder nach ihrem Teller.

„Danke, also… für das Essen. Und das Verständnis.“

„Kein Problem. Wieso sollte ich das nicht verstehen?“ ich grinse sie kurz an, bevor wir uns wieder dem verdammt leckeren Essen widmen.

„Und, konnte ich dich beeindrucken?“ fragt sie nach einer Zeit in die Stille.

„Ehrlich gesagt schon ein bisschen. Backen und Kochen, so eine Frau braucht jeder.“

Wir schauen ein bisschen weiter zum Fernseher, bis Clarke näher an mich heranrutscht. Ich schaue zu ihr gerade als sie langsam an meine Brille greift und sie dann auf den Tisch legt. Beinahe sofort rückt sie noch näher an mich heran und lehnt sich entspannt zurück.

„Was ist das mit dir und Costia?“ ich verschlucke mich an meinem Bier, worauf sie leise lacht.

„Ehm, lange Geschichte?“

„Das sagtest du schon mal.“ Sie setzt sich auf und schaut mir in die Augen. „Also, du bist lesbisch, und?“

„Was?“

„Lexa, ich habe gehört was sie gesagt hat. Und der Aufkleber auf deinem Laptop, hallo?“

Hitze schießt mir in den Nacken und in mein Gesicht, aber es ist nicht so schlimm wie ich vermutet hatte. Ich fühle mich wohl mit Clarke, fühle mich sogar sicher. Sie hat mich immerhin vor Costia verteidigt und mich noch nicht einmal verurteilt, egal ob es um meine Comics oder das Gitarre spielen ging, oder sogar um die außergewöhnliche Pizza. 

„Ja, du hast recht.“ Beginne ich dann und räuspere mich. „Es wäre schön, wenn das unter uns bleibt, ok?“

„Natürlich. Aber jetzt erzähl mir mehr!“

„Na gut ehm… Costia und ich, wir haben uns bei Skytronik kennengelernt und uns direkt gemocht, im Nachhinein frage ich mich wieso.“ Ich lache nervös und schaue zu Clarke, die mich aber nur interessiert ansieht. „Naja, wir waren ein paar Monate zusammen, bis ich gemerkt habe, dass sie mich nur verarscht.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich habe Nebenjobs gemacht, Geld verdient um ihr jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, aber sie war nie wirklich zufrieden. Irgendwann habe ich alles zurückgefahren, weil ich selbst zu kurz gekommen bin, dann ging alles den Bach runter. Sie ehm… sie hat mir immer wieder gesagt, dass ich nichts hinbekomme und ja… hast du gehört heute.“ Ich schlucke meine Emotionen runter, gerade vor Clarke will ich nicht schwach wirken. „Sie hat mir gestanden, dass sie mich mehrmals betrogen hat, dann habe ich mich sofort getrennt.“

„Gott, sie ist wirklich ‘ne Bitch.“ Clarke schüttelt mit dem Kopf und schaut mich dann eindringlich an. „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass nichts von dem was sie gesagt hat und vermutlich jemals gesagt hat wahr ist. Du machst einen tollen Job, das höre ich immer wieder von meiner Mutter.“

„Ja… danke…“

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig.“ Jetzt grinse ich, was ich vorher noch unterdrückt habe bei ihrem Kompliment. „Du bist wunderschön, hast eine atemberaubende Stimme und kannst perfekt Gitarre spielen. Ach und du bist ein super süßer Nerd.“

„Clarke…“

„Was denn? Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du schlecht im Bett bist, eher das Gegenteil.“

„CLARKE!“

Ich schubse sie aufs Sofa, bevor ich plötzlich auf die Idee komme, sie zu kitzeln. Clarke lacht laut los und versucht sich zu wehren, aber ich hänge über ihr und lasse nicht von ihr ab. Nach ein paar Momenten lasse ich meine Hände still an ihrer Hüfte liegen, dabei bleibe ich über sie gelehnt. Clarke beruhigt sich langsam, ihre Atmung ist hektisch als sie mich ansieht, ihr Blick fällt für ein paar Sekunden auf meine Lippen.

„Ich glaube ich sollte gehen, es ist schon spät.“ Schnell rutsche ich vom Sofa und greife nach meinem Schlüssel. „Ehm, danke für das Essen! Das war wirklich super!“

Ich gehe schon zur Tür, wohin Clarke mir lächelnd folgt. Als wir dort stehen und ich schon rausgehen will, drückt die Blonde gegen die Tür, sodass ich nicht austreten kann.

„Ich wollte dir noch was sagen.“ Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe, sofort schlucke ich schwer. „Du bist nicht die Einzige, die Frauen attraktiv findet.“ Mein Mund klappt auf. „Und noch was, hättest du nicht so eine Panik bekommen gerade hätte ich dich geküsst, und zwar bis du deinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr gewusst hättest.“

Mein Kiefer müsste inzwischen auf dem Boden angekommen sein, ich starre total geschockt in Clarkes Augen, suche den Scherz darin, aber sie scheint mich nicht zu verarschen. Clarke grinst und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie die Tür öffnet und zurücktritt.

„Gute Nacht Lexa.“ Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis ich blinzle und wieder in die Realität zurückkomme.

„Ja ehm, gute Nacht.“

In meinem Kopf rattert es noch immer, als ich etwas später im Bett liege. Wie gerne würde ich zurückgehen zu Clarke, sie fragen warum sie mich so verarscht, denn jemand wie sie kann doch nicht auf jemanden wie mich stehen… oder? Frustriert greife ich nach meinem Handy.

[Lexa: War das ein Scherz? Ich drehe etwas durch Clarke.]

[Clarke: Ich mache keine Scherze, wenn es um sowas geht. Ich muss immer noch an deine Lippen denken.]

[Lexa: Gott, Clarke…]

[Clarke: Mach die Tür auf?]

Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis ich mit Kribbeln im Bauch zur Tür renne. Als ich sie aufziehe steht dort wirklich Clarke, sie verschwendet keine Sekunde bevor sie ihre Hand in meinen Nacken legt und ihre Lippen auf meine drückt. Sofort entspanne ich mich, ein Feuerwerkt explodiert in meinem Bauch. Sie löst sich von mir, aber ich küsse sie schnell nochmal, ich will am liebsten nie wieder aufhören.

„Mmmm… gute Nacht Lex.“ Flüstert sie gegen meine Lippen und löst sich dann von mir.

„Gute Nacht.“ Grinse ich zurück, jetzt bin ich mit Sicherheit in der Lage zu schlafen und was Schönes zu träumen.


	58. Nerd 6/8

Nach einem Tipp von Octavia stehe ich nun in einem weißen Hemd und einem schwarzen Blazer vor meinem großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer. Es ist das schönste Outfit was ich habe, wo ich auch sicher bin, dass ich gut darin aussehe. Dafür habe ich erstaunlich viele Komplimente bekommen in der Vergangenheit. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr mache ich mich auf den Weg zur Tür, meine Beine zittern schon etwas. Clarke wird in ihrer Wohnung auf mich warten, die Limousine steht unten schon bereit.

„Du schaffst das.“ Flüstere ich vor mich hin. 

Als ich Sekunden später vor Clarkes Tür stehe ist es, als hätte ich mir nicht gerade eine Rede gehalten, dass alles gut wird. Die Nervosität ist wieder da, das Gefühl der Situation nicht gewachsen zu sein. Noch bevor ich weiter überlegen kann, ob ich nicht einfach aus dem Land ausreise, fliegt die Tür vor mir auf. Mein Mund klappt auf noch bevor ich alles richtig wahrnehmen kann. Clarke hat ein weißes Kleid an, welches oben eng sitzt und an den Beinen etwas weiter, dazu schwarze High-Heels. Ich kriege auch ein paar Sekunden später kein Wort heraus, bis ich in ihr grinsendes Gesicht schaue.

„Ich gehe also davon aus es gefällt mir?“

„Gefallen?! Clarke du siehst unwiderstehlich aus.“

„Wer sagt, dass du widerstehen musst?“

Sie leckt sich über die Lippen, zieht mich an meinem Kragen zu sich und küsst mich hart, sofort atme ich erleichtert durch und lasse meine Hände zu ihrer Hüfte wandern. 

„Du siehst auch verdammt heiß aus.“ Kommentiert sie dann und schaut an mir herunter.

„Sollen wir?“ sie harkt sich bei mir ein und folgt mir den Flur entlang.

„Wie war dein Tag?“ ich grinse.

„Nichts Besonderes, arbeiten und essen.“

„Habe ich gesehen.“ 

Es hat vor ein paar Tagen angefangen, dass ich Clarke regelmäßig Bilder von meinem Essen geschickt habe, weil sie der Meinung ist, ich esse viel zu wenig. Es ist bereits jetzt zur Gewohnheit geworden ihr so oft zu schreiben und ich liebe es.

„Und dein Tag?“

„Ich habe mit Octavia das Outfit für heute ausgesucht…“

„Also ihr muss ich danken.“ Clarke lacht melodisch als ich ihr die Tür der Limousine aufhalte.

„Kannst du machen.“

Eine halbe Stunde später haben wir auch Abby eingesammelt, die begeistert von Clarkes Outfit war, sie hat sogar meins gemocht. Schon als wir vor dem Gebäude ankommen muss ich schwer schlucken, es ist so schön und elegant geschmückt, das ist eine Welt in die ich nicht passe, was ich nicht bin. Ich schaue in den Spiegel und treffe sofort Clarkes Blick, welche mich auffällig mustert und Abby nicht mal zuhört, die ihr gerade ein paar Fakten über einige Leute auf der Party offenlegt. Bevor der Blickkontakt zu intensiv werden kann steige ich schnell aus und öffne Abbys Tür.

„Vielen Dank Lexa.“ ich lächle sie an. „Ich denke es ist passend, wenn du um 23 Uhr wieder hier bist.“

„Alles klar Miss Griffin.“

„Was? Sie darf nicht mit rein?“ mein Blick landet auf Clarke, die ihre Mutter irritiert ansieht.

„Clarke wir haben Einladungen, wir können nicht einfach den Chauffeur mit reinnehmen.“

Ich ignoriere den kurzen Schmerz in meiner Brust und schließe die Tür hinter Clarke, welche ihre Mutter noch immer mit einem harten Blick fixiert hat. Noch bevor sie sich weiter aufregen kann fahre ich schnell dazwischen.

„Kein Problem, ich bin dann um 23 Uhr wieder hier.“

Clarke schenkt mir einen traurigen Blick, als würde sie merken wie es mir in diesem Moment geht. Ich lächle sie an als ich einsteige und die Limousine aus der Einfahrt lenke, weg von all dem Reichtum und der Eleganz.

/ / / / /

Als ich pünktlich um 23 Uhr vor dem Gebäude stehe höre ich laute Musik, es scheint anders zu sein als zu Beginn des Events, wo noch leise elegante Musik lief. Als auch zehn Minuten später niemand rauskommt zücke ich mein Handy, sofort muss ich grinsen.

[Clarke: Lexaaaaaa! Kommst du rein, wenn du da bist?]

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und checke den Eingang, aber dort scheint niemand mehr zu kontrollieren wer ein und aus geht. Langsam laufe ich durch einen kleinen Flur, die Musik ist hier noch lauter. Als ich dann den großen Festsaal betrete werden meine Augen weit, ich bin froh, dass ich einigermaßen gut gekleidet bin, denn das hier ist die eleganteste Aufmachung die ich je gesehen habe, in der Mitte des Raumes stehen sogar Eisfiguren. 

„Lex!“ höre ich Clarke lallen und drehe mich um, sofort kollidiert ein Körper mit meinem. „Du bist daaa!“

„Na klar Clarke. Ich sehe du hast Spaß?“ Clarke grinst breit und lehnt sich bei mir an.

„Können wir gleich fahren?“

„Natürlich.“ Gerade als ich fragen will wo Abby ist kommt Bellamy zu uns, sichtlich schon angetrunken.

„Hey Clarke, wo willst du hin?“ er legt einen Arm um die Blonde, worauf ich nur irritiert eine Augenbraue hochziehe. 

„Nach Hause, ich bin müde.“

„Ach komm schon, man lebt nur einmal!“

Bellamy schaut von Clarke zu mir und dann wieder zu der Blonden, deren Aufmerksamkeit aber auf mir liegt. Sie drückt Bellamys Arm von ihrer Schulter und lehnt sich wieder bei mir an, sofort wickle ich schützend einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Für einen Moment denke ich, dass Bellamy noch einen Kommentar ablässt, aber dann löst sich Clarke von mir und zieht mich den Flur entlang.

„Wir gehen, bis dann Bell!“

Ich folge einer sichtlich angetrunkenen Clarke zur Limousine, wo sie nach meiner Hand greift und mich nah an sich heranzieht.

„Komm mit rein.“ Haucht sie mir ins Ohr, sofort wird meine Kehle trocken.

Nach meinem Nicken steigt Clarke etwas weniger elegant in den Wagen, ich folge ihr und ziehe die Tür zu. Eine Sekunde später sitzt Clarke auf meinem Schoss, ihre Hände um meinen Nacken gelegt und ihre Lippen auf meinen.

„Ich wollte das schon den ganzen Abend machen…“ haucht sie und küsst mich liebevoll am Hals. „Du siehst so heiß aus…“

„Clarke…“ ich schlucke schwer, worauf sie leise lacht.

„Hier.“ Sie greift nach meiner Hand und schiebt sie unter ihr Kleid, meine Augen fallen zu als ich durch ihre Unterwäsche fühle, wie bereit sie für mich ist. „Das ist alles für dich baby.“

Gerade als ich antworten will, oder kurz davor bin zu explodieren, hören wir Schritte neben dem Auto. Ich reagiere schnell und hebe Clarke von mir runter, gerade als Abby die Tür aufreißt und uns ebenfalls angetrunken mustert.

„Hier seid ihr.“

„Miss Griffin, wir haben auf Sie gewartet.“ Ich muss knallrot im Gesicht sein, während Clarke nur kichert. „Wir fahren sofort los.“

Mit noch immer roten Wangen steige ich aus und vorne wieder ein. Während Abby nachdenklich aus dem Fenster schaut wirft Clarke mir immer wieder lüsterne Blicke zu, worauf ich auf meinem Sitz hin und her rutsche. So eine Anziehungskraft hatte noch niemand auf mich, noch nie wollte ich jemanden so leidenschaftlich. Clarke verändert wirklich alles, und ich bin froh darüber.

/ / / / /

Meine Gedanken kreisen nur um den gestrigen Abend. Clarke hat es vorgezogen mit mir nach Hause zu gehen und hat sogar Bellamys Flirtversuche ohne zu überlegen abgewendet. Nachdenklich tippe ich auf meinem Laptop, denn obwohl es Sonntag ist erledige ich etwas für die Arbeit, damit ich morgens etwas später da sein kann. Gerade als ich eine E-Mail schreibe klopft es an der Tür. Irritiert stehe ich auf und ziehe nochmal mein Batman T-Shirt und meine Jogginghose zurecht.

„Clarke?“ meine Augen werden weit, die Blonde steht angelehnt am Türrahmen vor mir und sieht mich müde an. „Geht’s dir gut?“

„Nein. Kater. Aua Kopf.“ Ich mache Platz als sie sich an mir vorbeidrängt und sich mit dem Gesicht voraus aufs Sofa fallenlässt. 

„Ok ehm… möchtest du was essen?“

„Oh Gott nein.“

Ich grinse als sie sich die Kapuze ihres Pullis überzieht und die Augen schließt. Ich atme tief durch bevor mir eine Idee kommt und ich in der Küche verschwinde, auf der Suche nach dem besten Mittel für sowas: Suppe. 

Etwas später gehe ich zusammen mit der großen Schüssel wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Clarke liegt noch immer auf dem Sofa, nur in ihrer engen Jogginghose und dem Pulli, ihre Haare sind zerzaust und ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen. Ich grinse und setze mich langsam neben sie, wodurch sie nun wach wird und sich vorsichtig aufsetzt. 

„Suppe! Oh Lexa! Du bist meine Heldin.“

„Na klar bin ich das.“

Ich beobachte Clarke immer wieder grinsend als sie die Suppe schlürft, sie sieht aus wie ein kleines Kind an einem kalten Wintertag, eingehüllt in ihren dicken Klamotten. Als sie fertig ist stellt sie die Schüssel weg und lässt sich ohne Vorwarnung in meinen Arm fallen.

„Ompf.“

„Danke Lex. Das habe ich gebraucht.“

„Mmmm…“ ich lege meine Arme um sie und greife nach meinem Handy. „Möchtest du schlafen süße?“

„Hast du mich gerade süße genannt?“ bringt sie müde heraus, sofort schlucke ich schwer aber überspiele meine Unsicherheit.

„Ja habe ich, also?“

„Schlafen ist gut.“

Sie kuschelt sich weiter in mich, bis ich gar keine andere Wahl mehr habe als mich auf dem Sofa nach hinten fallen zu lassen, bis ich liege und Clarke auf mir. Sie schwingt ein Bein über meines und atmet immer wieder tief durch, was mich zum Lächeln bringt. Automatisch bringe ich eine Hand in ihre Haare und streichle durch die blonden Locken, Clarke seufzt erleichtert, drückt mir einen Kuss auf meinen Hals und schließt dann die Augen.

„Schlaf süße, ich bin hier.“ Murmele ich als ich schon sicher bin, dass sie schläft. „Ich lass dich so schnell nicht mehr gehen…“

/ / / / /

„Du brauchst Urlaub.“

„Brauche ich nicht.“

Ich starre dickköpfig auf meinen PC, während Clarke darum ringt meine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Seit der Party sind einige Tage vergangen, die wir beinahe alle zusammen verbracht haben. Mal sind wir durch die Stadt gelaufen, waren sogar einmal im Kino, aber vor allem haben wir abends zusammen gegessen und gekuschelt, die schönste Zeit des Tages meiner Meinung nach.

„Ich bin mir sicher du würdest es genießen.“ Sie robbt näher an mich heran und legt eine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel, sofort schaue ich über den Laptop hinweg zu ihr. „Ich könnte es noch erträglicher machen, weißt du…“

Noch bevor ich antworten kann nimmt sie mir meinen Laptop weg und stellt ihn auf den kleinen Tisch vor uns. Dann greift sie vorsichtig nach meiner Brille und legt sie ebenfalls weg, bevor sie meine Beine auseinanderdrückt und sich dazwischensetzt.

„Nur wir beide… ganz allein…“ ich blinzle ein paar Mal um klare Sicht zu bekommen, als sie anfängt mich am Hals zu küssen, zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Clarke, du lenkst mich ab.“ Ich spüre sie gegen meine Haut grinsen.

„Das ist Sinn der Sache.“ 

„Ok ich sage dir was.“ Vorsichtig wickle ich meine Arme um sie, als Clarke mich anschaut stockt mir wie so oft der Atem, weil sie so wunderschön ist. „Ich mache das hier fertig und wir schauen ob wir am Wochenende was machen, ok?“

„Lexa, du hast meiner Mum versprochen am Wochenende zu arbeiten.“

„Oh, stimmt.“

„Siehst du.“ Sie rollt mit den Augen, bevor sie allerdings noch näher an mich heranrückt und verschmitzt grinst. „Vertraust du mir?“

„Ja?“

„War das eine Frage?“

„Ich vertraue dir, Clarke.“

„Gut.“ Sie grinst breit und greift nach ihrem Handy. „Dann sei am Freitag um 10 Uhr fertig.“

„Clarke, ich muss arbeiten.“

„Musst du nicht. Ich werde das regeln.“

Als ich antworten will wird mein erstes Wort von Clarkes Lippen unterbrochen. Sie drückt sich in mich, sofort stöhne ich leise in den Kuss. Mich überkommt die Leidenschaft so sehr, dass ich Clarke nach hinten drücke, bis sie auf dem Sofa liegt und ich auf ihr. Ihre Hände gleiten über meinen Rücken, ich liebe das Gefühl so sehr, sie zu haben ist noch immer wie ein wahrgewordenen Traum.


	59. Nerd 7/8

Natürlich bin ich am Freitag um genau 10 Uhr fertig, ich stehe unsicher in meiner Wohnung und schaue immer wieder auf die Uhr. Es ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich für mich auszuschlafen und nicht zur Arbeit zu gehen, denn seit ich den Job habe, habe ich nicht einen Tag gefehlt. Als es an der Tür klopft reiße ich sie auf und schaue in das strahlende Gesicht meiner Freu- in Clarkes strahlendes Gesicht. 

„Hi baby.“ Ich grinse über den Spitznamen, bevor Clarke mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt. „Fertig?“

„Wenn ich wüsste wofür könnte ich das besser sagen…“

„Sei flexibel!“ Clarke greift wie selbstverständlich nach meiner Tasche und zieht die Tür zu. „Glaub mir, es wird ein schönes Wochenende.“

„Mit dir sowieso.“ Erwidere ich und folge ihr den Flur entlang. „Aber du könntest mir einen Tipp geben?“ Clarke rollt mit den Augen bevor sie mich weiter den Flur entlangschiebt und kichert.

/ / / / /

Mein Mund ist aufgeklappt, ich starre noch immer auf den schwarzen Jeep vor mir. Clarke grinst mich erwartungsvoll von der Seite an und geht auf das Auto zu. Erst jetzt rücke ich meine Brille zurecht und folge ihr.

„Ich habe mir das Baby hier geliehen. Der Jeep ist umgebaut, sodass man drin schlafen kann.“ Erklärt sie. „Die Rückbank ist zu einem Bett umgebaut und dort ist ein kleiner Kühlschrank. Wie klingt das?“

„Teuer.“ Clarke seufzt und stemmt eine Hand in ihre Hüfte. „Ich meine… wunderschön! Und ehm… abenteuerlich.“

„Genau das wollte ich hören!“ grinst sie zufrieden.

Langsam folge ich ihr und lade unsere Koffer in den großen Wagen, ich frage mich ob Clarke noch weiß, dass ich ihr mal davon erzählt habe, wie gerne ich mit einem Jeep durch die Natur fahren würde. Sollte es wirklich der Fall sein, sollte sie das hier nur für mich machen… Schmetterlinge fliegen in meinem Bauch, das Glücksgefühl ist fast schon zu viel, ich bin kurz davor so breit zu grinsen, dass mein Kiefer bricht.

„Und wo geht es hin?“

„Naja… wir wäre es mit den Bergen? Ich kenne da ein Plätzchen.“ Antwortet Clarke grinsen, ich nicke hektisch. „Ok, dann komm.“

(Kleiner Tipp zum Hören jetzt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT2_F-1esPk ;) )

Eine halbe Stunde später, und nachdem ich Clarke davon überzeugen konnte, dass ich fahre, sind wir nun auf der Autobahn. Im Hintergrund läuft leise Musik, wozu die Blonde mit summt, sichtlich entspannt und mit Vorfreude auf unseren Trip. Sie hat mir erzählt wie sie Abby klargemacht hat, dass ich eine Pause brauche, womit sie absolut recht hat. Das merke ich schon jetzt, nachdem ich endlich mal eine Nacht mehr als 6 Stunden Schlaf bekommen habe. 

Beinahe durchgehend schaue ich konzentriert auf die Straße, zu groß ist die Angst etwas am Auto zu beschädigen oder gar Clarke zu verletzen, das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen. Dann aber sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Blonde sich ihr T-Shirt auszieht. Mein Mund wird trocken als ich dann sehe, dass sie nur ein weißes Top trägt und darunter einen schwarzen BH, der sehr gut zu sehen ist. Ich rutsche hin und her, wodurch ich ein leises Lachen über die Musik hinweg höre. Wieder schaue ich zur Seite, ihre Haare wehen im Wind, sie sieht so wunderschön aus.

„Die Straße Lex. Wenn wir da sind kannst du mich anstarren so lange du willst.“ Meine Augen werden weit, ich schaue so schnell wieder nach vorne, dass mir schon fast schwindelig wird.

„Ich habe nicht… ja ok.“ Clarke lächelt und verknüpft unsere Finger miteinander, sofort atme ich erleichtert und glücklich durch.

/ / / / /

Grinsend steuere ich den Jeep durch den Wald, durch Pfützen und über Äste und Stöcker. Es macht so einen Spaß, dass ich am liebsten noch stundenlang fahren würde, nur wird es bereits dunkel. Clarke sagt mir den Weg genau, ich frage mich wie sie es schafft ihr Handy festzuhalten, so sehr wackelt der Wagen hin und her. 

„Ok, fahr da hoch, das ist die Stelle.“

Ich folge ihrer Anweisung und bin sofort überwältigt, denn von dem Vorsprung aus haben wir eine perfekte Sicht auf die Berge um uns herum. Clarke grinst mich von der Seite an und greift irgendwann nach meiner Hand, als ich nur staunend durch die Windschutzscheibe schaue. Ich treffe ihren Blick und muss mich zurückhalten, ihr nicht nun meine Liebe zu gestehen. Wir sind nicht mal offiziell zusammen, es wäre sicherlich auch zu früh - und ich denke zu viel darüber nach.

„Hunger?“ höre ich die Blonde fragen, passend knurrt mein Magen.

„Gerne.“ 

Clarke grinst und drückt mir einen intensiven Kuss auf den Mund, bevor wir aussteigen und uns erstmal strecken. Auf dem Weg hierhin haben wir ein paar Mal angehalten um Lebensmittel und etwas Alkohol zu kaufen, denn laut Clarke werden wir die Tage hier in den Bergen verbringen, und in einem Lokal hier in der Nähe, zu dem sie mir nichts weiter sagen wollte. 

„Ok, du musst dich jetzt kurz umdrehen, ok?“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue zu Clarke, welche mich erwartungsvoll ansieht.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich nicht den Berg runterschubsen und das ganze Essen für dich alleine haben willst?“ sie rollt mit den Augen aber lächelt, bevor sie mich vom Auto wegdrückt.

„Nur eine Minute du Nerd.“

„Mmmm… du willst bestimmt nur meine Comics haben. Und meine Gitarre.“

Ich höre sie noch lachen, bevor sie wohl ins Auto geht und dort raschelt. Ich lasse meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen gleiten und schaue mich aufmerksam um, die Stelle hier ist wirklich wunderschön und vor allem ruhig, das absolute Gegenteil zu New York. Plötzlich wickeln sich zwei Arme um mich, ich grinse und lehne mich in Clarke, welche mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.

„Du kannst dich umdrehen.“ Flüstert sie dann.

Als ich das tue stockt mein Atem. Sie hat das Bett hinten im Jeep gemacht, dazu hängt eine Lichterkette an der Decke und es sind ein paar Kerzen rund um das Auto gestellt. Da es schon etwas dunkel ist haben diese auch ihre Wirkung. Ich schlucke schwer gegen den Kloß in meinem Hals, habe absolut keine Ahnung wie ich meine Gefühle und Emotionen nun verbalisieren soll.

„Du bist wunderbar Lexa.“ Höre ich Clarke dann, die nah neben mir steht. „Lass dir von niemandem einreden, dass es nicht so ist. Du bist so lieb zu mir, behandelst mich wie eine Prinzessin, mit den kleinsten Gesten zeigst du mir, dass ich dir wichtig bin… ich will dir hiermit zeigen, dass du mir genauso wichtig bist.“

„Wow… Clarke… ich- ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.“

„Du musst nichts sagen, komm.“

Sie zieht mich an der Hand zum Jeep, wo wir noch unsere Schuhe ausziehen und dann durch den Kofferraum reinklettern. Hier ist es noch gemütlicher als ich dachte, der Blick auf den dunklen Wald vor uns weder erschreckend noch gruselig, es ist einfach nur romantisch.

„Danke Clarke.“ Ich drehe mich zu ihr und lege meine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Gerne Lex.“

Wieder überkommen mich meine ganzen Emotionen, die ich unfähig bin wirklich zu äußern. Seit Costia weiß ich, dass es schwach ist so viele Gefühle zuzulassen und sie auch noch anderen mitzuteilen, aber Clarke gibt mir ein anderes Zeichen, als wäre genau das richtig. Gerade als die Blonde sich nach hinten lehnen und etwas zu Essen holen will stoppe ich sie mit meinen Worten.

„Willst du meine Freundin sein?“ Clarke lächelt breit, bevor sie meine Hand nimmt und sie küsst.

„Ich dachte du fragst nie.“

Lächelnd treffen wir uns in der Mitte und küssen uns. Anstatt alles zu sagen und zu erklären, zeige ich Clarke wie ich für sie empfinde. Nachdem wir uns eine Zeitlang heiß geküsst haben lege ich mich auf sie und lasse eine Hand unter ihr Top wandern.

„Ist das ok?“ frage ich außer Atem.

„Mehr als ok.“ Sie will mich wieder küssen, aber ich lehne mich nach hinten und schaue sie unsicher an.

„Also ist es ok wenn wir…“

„Du Nerd, fragst du mich gerade ob wir Sex haben dürfen?“ ich laufe leicht rot an, sofort kichert Clarke unter mir.

„Soll ich es etwa einfach bestimmen?“

„Ja…“

Meine Augen weit, denn diese Antwort habe ich sicher nicht erwartet. Clarke beißt sich auf die Lippe, ihre Augen dunkler als sonst, mehr habe ich als Antwort nicht gebraucht. Dominant küsse ich sie und schiebe ihr Oberteil hoch, darauf habe ich so lange gewartet.

/ / / / /

Der frische Duft der Natur, das Zwitschern der Vögel, das Rascheln der Blätter… Ich grinse als ich denke, dass ich noch Träume. Dann aber fährt eine Hand über meinen Bauch, mir wird klar, dass es kein Traum ist. Vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen und ziehe Clarke näher an mich heran, die mich bereits glücklich ansieht. Ich wickle die Decke fester um uns, bevor ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drücke.

„Gut geschlafen?“

„Oh ja…“ ihre Stimme ist wieder so kratzig und verführerisch, dass ich schlucken muss. „Und du?“

„Du bist wie ein Klammeraffe.“

„Und du erst.“ Ich lächle über die Konversation, bevor ich mich nach vorne lehne und sie küsse, dieses Mal auf ihre weichen Lippen.

„Bereust du was gestern passiert ist?“ flüstere ich, als ich aus dem Fenster schaue und die atemberaubende Aussicht genieße.

„Nein, du?“

„Nein.“

„Gut Freundin.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen, als Clarke sich plötzlich aufsetzt. „Ich habe Hunger.“

Ich beiße mir allerdings nur auf die Lippe, da die Decke von ihrem Körper gerutscht ist und sie nun Oberkörperfrei vor mir sitzt. Es dauert ein paar Momente, bis sie mein starren bemerkt und nach einem T-Shirt greift, sofort schmolle ich.

„Ah komm schon Lex, heute Abend ist genug Zeit dafür. Nachdem wir wieder da sind von…“

„Von was?“

„Siehst du noch.“

„Na gut.“ Brumme ich und greife ebenfalls nach etwas zum Anziehen. „Aber wehe es ist eine Karaoke Bar oder sowas.“


	60. Nerd 8/8

„Es ist eine Karaoke Bar, Clarke.“

„Gut erkannt!“

Meine Freundin zieht mich an der Hand durch die Holztüren der Bar, während ich überlege ob ich einen Herzinfarkt vortäuschen soll. Schon immer habe ich diese Bars gehasst, Leute die sich absichtlich zum Affen machen und alles Schöne versauen, was einige Lieder an sich haben. 

Unser Weg führt direkt zur Bar, wo Clarke glücklicherweise ein paar Kurze bestellt, genau das was ich jetzt brauche. Danach führt sie mich zu einem Tisch und setzt sich nah neben mich. Es ist tatsächlich nicht so schlimm wie die Male, als ich mit Costia in so einer Bar war, die Leute hier sind weniger betrunken und singen teilweise sogar ganz akzeptabel. Mein Blick landet immer wieder auf Clarke, die begeistert an ihrem Bier nippt und beinahe zu jedem Lied leise mitsingt. Als dann ein paar Sekunden niemand auf der Bühne ist und Clarke sich gerade auf die Toilette verabschiedet hat fasse ich einen Entschluss, sie hat so viel für mich gemacht, jetzt bin ich dran.

Unsicher lasse ich mich auf den Hocker fallen und lege mir die Gitarre um, die mir gereicht wird. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich Clarke in diesem Moment wiederkommen, sie schaut erst verwirrt an den Tisch, bis unsere Blicke sich treffen und ihre Augen weit werden.

„Also, hey Leute.“ Bringe ich leise heraus, worauf aber schon einige Gäste jubeln. „Dieses Lied ist für jemand ganz besonderen. Ich kenne sie noch nicht lange, aber sie bedeutet mir so viel, dass ich es nicht beschreiben kann.“ Ich räuspere mich und schaue wieder zu Clarke, die mich mit offenem Mund ansieht. „Also, dann los.“

Ich sammle mich nochmal, bevor ich über die Saiten der erstaunlich guten Gitarre fahre. Dabei habe ich nur Clarke vor Augen, ich konzentriere mich und hole nochmal tief Luft.

*When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks*

Ich grinse schon jetzt etwas über den Text, es war das erste Lied bei dem ich jedes Mal wenn es im Radio kam an Clarke denken musste. Wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe sie an meiner Seite zu haben, dass jemand wie sie jemanden wie mich wahrnimmt.

*And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am*

Langsam hebe ich meinen Kopf und schaue zu Clarke, sie steht inzwischen genau vor der Bühne, mit Tränen in den Augen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie die Botschaft wirklich bekommt, wie wichtig sie mir ist und dass ich mir eine Zukunft mit ihr vorstelle, dass ich sie liebe. Ich fahre noch ein paar Mal über die Saiten, bevor ich weitersinge und ihr dabei in die Augen schaue.

*So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are*

Ich komme gar nicht dazu weiter zu singen, da springt Clarke schon auf die Bühne und umarmt mich fest. Ich höre die Leute um uns herum pfeifen und jubeln, schützend lege ich einen Arm um Clarke, die in meine Schulter weint.

„Lexa… ich… ich….“

„Ich weiß…“ flüstere ich, denn ich weiß was sie meint.

Unter weiterem lauten Jubel verlassen wir die Bühne und gehen wieder an unseren Tisch, sofort ziehe ich Clarke auf meinen Schoss und wische ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. 

„Danke, wirklich Lexa, sowas hat noch nie jemand für mich gemacht.“

„Kann ich nur zurückgeben.“ Clarke grinst breit und lehnt sich bei mir an.

Den ganzen Abend haben wir nicht voneinander abgelassen. Später im Jeep haben wir uns innig geküsst, bis uns der Schlaf überkommen hat, genauso sollte es sein, wenn man jemanden liebt, es ist egal wo man ist und was man macht, wenn die Person da ist geht es einem gut. 

/ / / / /

Mein Herz rutscht mir beinahe in die Hose als ich am Montagmorgen ins Büro komme. Das Wochenende war so atemberaubend gut, so schön und ruhig, ich wäre am liebsten mit Clarke in der Natur geblieben. Jetzt aber klebt mein Blick auf dem Magazin in dem Octavia blättert. Passend schaut sie hoch und sieht mich irritiert an, ich schlucke schwer und schaue zu Abbys Bürotür.

„Clarke ist gerade bei ihr.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu. „Viel Glück.“ Sie klopft mir mitfühlend auf die Schulter.

Ungläubig lasse ich mich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und starre auf das Titelbild des Magazins. Dort ist ein Bild von Clarke und mir, wie wir auf der Bühne der Karaoke Bar stehen und uns küssen. Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, denn in mir steigt das ungute Gefühl auf, dass das ganze Glück nun vorbei sein könnte.

„Lexa?“ ich erschrecke mich so sehr, dass ich das Magazin hinter mich schmeiße und es mit einem kleinen Knall auf dem Boden landet.

„Ja?“ ich schaue direkt in Abbys kalte Augen.

„Kommst du bitte? Ich denke wir haben etwas zu besprechen.“

„O- ok.“

Im Zimmer angekommen sehe ich bereits Clarke auf einem der Sessel, sie grinst mich allerdings nur breit an klopft auf den Platz neben sich. Nach einem Blick auf Abby setze ich mich neben meine Freundin, welche sofort näher an mich heranrückt.

„Das war mal eine Überraschung heute Morgen.“ Ich schlucke schwer. „Also Lexa-“

„Miss Griffin es tut mir leid.“ Unterbreche ich sie unsicher. „Ich meine nicht- nein es tut mir nicht leid- ich liebe Clarke. Ich meine- oh Gott. Ich meine ich werde ihr nicht weh tun, das kann ich Ihnen versichern.“ Clarke lacht neben mir, während ich rot anlaufe und auf den Boden schaue.

„Dir muss nichts leid tun.“ Irritiert schaue ich wieder zu Abby. „Clarke hat mir versichert, dass ihr beide es ernst meint. Was mal was Neues bei ihr ist.“ Meine Freundin seufzt genervt. „Du bist eine super Assistentin und ich will dich behalten, auch wenn du meine Tochter nachts-“

„MOM!“ meine Augen werden weit, ich wusste nicht mal, dass Abby so redet.

„Wie auch immer. Ich will dir nur sagen, dass alles in Ordnung zwischen uns ist, ok?“

„Ja… ok Miss Griffin. Danke!“

„Mmmm… und jetzt verschwindet hier. Und kein Sex am Arbeitsplatz.“ Wieder stockt mir der Atem und ich blinzle ein paar Mal, hat sie das echt gesagt?

„Ja ja Mom, alles klar.“

Wir sind noch nicht ganz aus dem Büro da drückt Clarke mich gegen die nächste Wand und küsst mich leidenschaftlich. 

„Wow.“ Bringe ich dann heraus. „Diese Reaktion habe ich ehrlich nicht erwartet.“

„Ich habe schon eine Zeitlang mit ihr gesprochen und sie beruhigt. Es ist alles gut, ok? Sie ist damit einverstanden.“ Beruhigt Clarke mich und streichelt dabei über meine Arme, es ist uns beiden in diesem Moment völlig egal, ob der halbe Flur uns zusieht.

„Zum Glück.“

Plötzlich bemerke ich was für einen großen Ausschnitt Clarkes Oberteil hat. Ich grinse und lege meine Hand an ihre Hüfte, sofort sieht sie mich verschmitzt an.

„Zurück zu dieser kein Sex am Arbeitsplatz Regel…“ hauche ich und will sie küssen, aber sie lehnt sich nach hinten. 

„Lexa, nein.“

„Dann zieh nicht so ein T-Shirt an.“ Brumme ich.

Clarke lacht, bevor sie mir noch einen Kuss gibt und ein paar Schritte zurückgeht.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend, dann kannst du mit mir machen was du willst.“ ich grinse und beiße mir auf die Lippe.

„Das werde ich auch.“

Als ich an ihr vorbeischaue sehe ich dort Costia mit verschränkten Armen stehen, sie hat wohl nicht zwingend damit gerechnet, dass ich nachdem es rausgekommen ist noch hier arbeite. Aber nun habe ich dieses Glück, es wird mir endlich gegönnt glücklich zu sein. Grinsend lasse ich mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen und strecke mich, dabei kann ich es kaum erwarten endlich nach Hause zu gehen, in Clarkes Armen zu liegen und ihre Nähe zu genießen.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Tochter meiner Chefin, das Partygirl Clarke Griffin, irgendwann meine Freundin sein wird?


	61. OITNB 1/8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach einer nicht ganz so legalen Vergangenheit muss Clarke für ein Jahr hinter Gittern. Allerdings hätte sie nie gedacht, dass sie dort auf ihre Ex Lexa trifft, die ebenfalls ihre Zeit dort absitzt. (Orange is the new black & G!P Lexa AU!)

 Lexa

/ Vor einem Jahr /

„Sag mir wo die Lieferung ist Lexa!“ ich kneife die Augen zu und versuche den Schmerz der durch meinen ganzen Körper schallt zu unterdrücken.

„Ich sagte es schon… ich weiß es nicht Titus.“ Ich höre noch sein verachtendes schnauben, bevor er mir mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlägt, erneut.

Das Blut läuft inzwischen frei mein Gesicht herunter und tropft auf mein Hemd. Meine in Handschellen hinter meinem Rücken festgemachten Hände schmerzen so sehr, ich spüre sie kaum noch.

„Du und deine Freundin ihr habt alles kaputt gemacht!“

„Lass sie da raus!“ brülle ich wütend zurück, mein Blick landet auf dem glatzköpfigen Mann vor mir.

„Ok Lexa ich gebe dir noch eine Chance.“ Er greift nach der Waffe in seinem Gürtel, sofort stockt mein Atem. „Sag mir wo das Kokain ist, hast du es?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Gut, wo ist es dann?“

„Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Kunden und wollten es abgeben, aber uns hat jemand überfallen, wir-“ er trifft gegen mein Knie, ich stöhne vor Schmerzen.

„Ich kenne diese armselige Geschichte bereits! Das reicht mir.“ Er lädt seine Waffe und geht einen Schritt zur Seite. „Ich wollte nie, dass es so weit kommt, Lexa.“ 

Ich kneife die Augen zu und atme nochmal tief durch, meine Gedanken sind nur bei ihr, bei meiner blonden Freundin, bei Clarke. Gerade als ich denke, dass es vorbei ist, hören wir einen lauten Knall. Um uns herum füllt sich der Raum mit rotem Rauch. Ich versuche zu atmen, aber es geht nicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden fallen meine Augen zu, ich bin froh, dass die Tortur endlich vorbei ist.

/ Heute /

„Woods! Aufstehen! Deine Schicht beginnt.“ ich schrecke hoch, das Buch welches auf meinem Bauch lag fällt mit einem lauten Knall auf den Gefängnisboden.

„Ja Officer.“ Bringe ich leise heraus.

Als er an unserer Bucht vorbei geht greife ich mir an meine Brust. Es zieht und drückt, das schlechte Gewissen nimmt mich komplett ein.

„Hey Lexa, alles gut?“ ich werfe Raven einen bösen Blick zu.

Da ich nicht will, dass mich jemand hier im Gefängnis als schwach ansieht, vor allem nicht meine Zimmergenossin, oder eher Buchtgenossin, nehme ich meine Hand von meiner Brust und greife nach meinen Schuhen. 

„Ja ja.“ Sage ich leise, worauf sie schnauft.

Schnell greife ich nach meinen Sachen und folge der Wache, die am Ende des Flures auf mich wartet. Unachtsam schubst mich der Mann aus dem Raum, ich rolle mit den Augen und gehe den langen Gang entlang. In meinen Gedanken ist immer noch der Traum präsent, die letzten Momente bevor ich erneut mit Handschellen um meine schmerzenden Handgelenke wach geworden bin. Nur dieses Mal war es anders.

„Die erste Wäsche sollte bis 10 Uhr fertig sein, dann darfst du essen.“ Ich schaue auf die Uhr und sehe, dass es bereits 8:15 Uhr ist.

„Alles klar.“ Antworte ich kurz, bevor ich mich schon dem Stapel Klamotten widme.

Die Wache geht wortlos aus dem Raum. Wie oft kommt es vor, dass Wachen so etwas ausnutzen, eine Gefangene alleine in einem Zimmer, aber nicht bei mir. Ich habe mich in den letzten Monaten genug bewiesen und gezeigt, dass man mit mir nicht spaßen sollte. Viele hier respektieren mich, einige stehen so sehr auf meiner Seite, dass ich mich manchmal frage, ob ich hier eine Gefängnis-Gang anführe. Was nebenbei natürlich verboten ist. Und da war noch dieser Zwischenfall, wegen dem mir einige aus dem Weg gehen.

„Oh, du bist schon da.“ Mein Blick fällt auf Costia, die Dunkelhaarige grinst mich an.

„Jap. Wie schön.“ Antworte ich sarkastisch, bevor ich eine Ladung Wäsche in die Wachmaschine schmeiße.

„Weißt du…“ fängt sie erneut an, als sie langsam auf mich zukommt. „Während die Maschine läuft, könnten wir uns anders beschäftigen…“

Ich schaue zu ihr, über ihre hellgrüne Gefängniskleidung, welche erstaunlich viel Dekolletee zeigt, bis hin zu ihrem Gesicht und auf ihre vollen Lippen. Ich schaue mich noch einmal um, bevor ich meine Arme verschränke.

„Die Wäsche muss um 10 Uhr fertig sein.“ Sie nickt und lehnt sich auf den Tisch, sodass ich einen besseren Blick in ihr Oberteil habe.

„Ich brauche 5 Minuten, und du?“ ich grinse breit, bevor ich das Band meiner Hose öffne und zu ihr gehe.

/ / / / /

 Clarke

Ich wische mir eine Träne von der Wange, sofort liegen Finns Hände an meinem Gesicht und streicheln über meine Wangen. Ich schaue in seine traurigen Augen. Er streicht mir nochmal über mein Haar, sofort werde ich ruhiger.

„Alles wird gut Prinzessin, du schaffst das.“ Im Hintergrund räuspert sich ein Wärter, ich kneife die Augen zu. „Nur ein Jahr, dann bist du wieder hier raus.“

„Das werden wir sehen.“ Hören wir einen der Wärter im Hintergrund, er lacht mit einem weiteren Wärter gehässig über seine eigene Aussage.

Mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken, ich will nur hier weg, nur nach Hause. 

„Ich liebe dich Finn.“ Stammele ich heraus, kurz bevor ich von den Wärtern aus dem Raum geführt werde.

Ich werfe Finn noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, bevor ich von einer weiblichen Wärterin in einen anderen Raum geführt werden. Nervös spiele ich mit meiner Armbanduhr, während die Wärterin sich ein paar Unterlagen schnappt und mich erwartungsvoll ansieht.

„Also Clarke Griffin, ab heute beginnt deine Zeit in der Strafvollzugsanstalt Polis. Ist das dein erstes Mal?“ ich nicke. „Mein Name ist Ontari Black, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, frag mich ruhig. Oder lass es.“ Ich schaue sie verwirrt an.

„Ja… ok?“ sie geht einen Schritt auf mich zu und zeigt auf meine Hose.

„Los ausziehen, du bekommst jetzt deine Klamotten.“ Ich schlucke nochmal, bevor ich langsam den Knopf meiner Hose öffne.

Ich habe meine Sachen noch nicht ganz ausgezogen, da spüre ich ihre kalten Hände auf meiner Haut. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich nicht überall so anfassen muss wie sie es tut, aber was weiß ich schon von Gefängnissen. Meinen Kopf lasse ich zu Boden sinken, während die Wärterin nach Handschuhen greift und sich hinter mich stellt.

Eine halbe Stunde und viele unglaublich peinliche Prozeduren später, werde ich von der Wärterin zu meinem Zimmer geführt. Ich schaue mich unsicher um, viele der Insassen hier sehen mich böse an, einige dann wieder lustvoll. Ich schüttle kurz mit dem Kopf und gehe schnell weiter. Vor einem Zimmer bleibt die Wärterin dann stehen, so abrupt, dass ich beinahe in sie laufe und meine Sachen fallen lasse.

„Das ist dein Zimmer.“ Ich sehe mich um, hier sind zwei Betten, dazu ein kleiner Tisch und ein Fenster. „Hast Glück, dass dein Freund Anwalt ist, sonst müsstest du bei den Anderen in den Buchten liegen.“

„Verlobter.“ Korrigiere ich sie und schaue sie eindringlich an.

Nach ein paar Sekunden bricht sie den Blickkontakt und zeigt auf ein Bett.

„Das ist deins. Deine Zimmernachbarin müsste gleich von ihrer Schicht da sein.“ Ich nicke nochmal und trete langsam in das Zimmer.

Noch etwas verunsichert lege ich die paar Dinge die ich habe auf mein Bett, danach lasse ich mich auf die Matratze fallen und lege mein Gesicht in meine Hände. Wie zum Teufel soll ich das nur schaffen? Ich habe mein Leben lang hart gearbeitet um Ärztin zu werden und jetzt wo es so weit wäre, muss ich ins Gefängnis. Als meine Augen gerade beginnen sich mit Tränen zu füllen, lässt mich eine Stimme hochschrecken.

„Hey Blondi, alles ok?“ ich schaue in wunderschöne hellgrüne Augen. „Ich bin Blake, geht’s dir gut?“ ich schlucke, bevor ich meine Stimme wiederfinde.

„Clarke Griffin.“ Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Falsch, ab jetzt nur noch Griffin. Zumindest wenn die Wärter in der Nähe sind.“ Ich nicke kurz und wische mir schnell eine Träne weg, die meinem Auge entwischen will. „Geht’s?“ fragt die Dunkelhaarige nochmal.

„Ja, alles gut. Nur alles ziemlich neu.“ Ich lache verlegen und widme mich meinen Sachen.

„Ach keine Sorge, das geht allen am Anfang so.“ 

Ein paar Minuten herrscht Stille zwischen uns, bevor ich unruhig werde und mich wieder zu meiner Zimmernachbarin drehe. Sie liegt auf dem Bett, ihre Füße hoch gestreckt an der Wand neben sich, dabei liest sie ein Buch. Ich sehe, dass auf dem Band des Buches ‚Octavia‘ steht, das muss wohl ihr Vorname sein.

„Wieso bist du hier?“ sie schaut mich verwirrt an. „Ich meine… in diesem Zimmer.“ Sie lacht leise, bevor sie sich aufsetzt.

„Mein Bruder ist einer der Wärter. Damit wir uns nicht täglich über den Weg laufen habe ich ein Einzelzimmer bekommen. Beziehungsweise jetzt ein Zweimannzimmer.“ Sie zwinkert mir kurz zu. „Und du?“

„Mein Verlobter ist Anwalt, er hat das für mich rausgeschlagen.“ Als ich weitererzählen will, stürmt ein Wärter in unser Zimmer.

„Zählung Mädels.“ Octavia rollt mit den Augen und erhebt sich langsam vom Bett, ich folge dem.

Erst als der Typ wieder aus dem Raum ist schaut sie zu mir.

„Das passiert mehrmals am Tag, du musst dann neben deinem Bett stehen.“ Ich nicke und lächle sie freundlich an.

„Danke.“

„Wieso bist du hier?“ ich schlucke kurz.

„Ich habe gelesen das soll man nicht fragen?“ sie lacht leise und lässt sich wieder auf ihr Bett fallen. „Ich ehm… es hatte mit einem Internationalen Drogenkartell zutun.“ Wieder lacht sie leise.

„Hätte ich nicht vermutet.“

„Was dann?“ sie schaut zu mir und mustert mich.

„Eher sowas wie Steuerhinterziehung.“ Dieses Mal muss ich leise lachen.

„Und du?“ frage ich nach ein paar Sekunden.

Sie beißt sich kurz auf die Lippe und klappt ihr Buch zu. Als sie vom Bett aufsteht und nach einer Rolle Klopapier greift fasse ich nervös an die Stelle, wo meine Uhr vorhin noch war. Die Uhr die Finn mir zu unserem ersten Jahrestag geschenkt hat. Ich will gerade sagen, dass es mir leid tut gefragt zu haben, da dreht sich die Dunkelhaarige zu mir.

„Ich habe zwei Männer getötet, die mich und meine Freundin angegriffen haben.“ Sie geht einen Schritt auf mich zu, instinktiv mache ich einen zurück. „Leider waren wir beide auf Drogen und somit ging es nicht als Notwehr durch...“ Mein Mund wird ganz trocken, als sie noch einen Schritt auf mich zu macht und genau vor mir steht.

„Das ist… unfair.“ Bringe ich leise heraus.

„Das ist das Leben! Vieles ist unfair.“ Plötzlich zwinkert sie mir zu und geht zur Tür. „Bis später Griffin.“ Ich lasse einen langen Atem heraus und widme mich wieder meinen Klamotten.

/ / / / /

 Lexa

Während ich mein bestes Stück wieder in meine Boxershorts stecke und dann meine Hose wieder zuschnüre, liegt Costia noch immer außer Atem auf dem Tisch. Ich grinse etwas und schlage ihr leicht auf den Oberschenkel, damit sie aufsteht. Auch sie macht sich die Hose zu, als ich wieder zur Waschmaschine gehe und sehe, dass sie bereits fertig ist.

„Es ist kein Wunder, dass das halbe Gefängnis mit dir schlafen will.“ Ich lache leise.

„Cos, du brauchst mir nicht schmeicheln, ich ficke dich auch so.“ ich zwinkere ihr zu, worauf sie mit den Augen rollt.

„Ich meine nur, ich liebe es mit dir zu schlafen.“ Ich ziehe die Wäsche aus der Maschine, dabei höre ich, wie Costia auf mich zu kommt. „Du bist so groß… ich hatte nie einen Größeren.“ Ich grinse breit, aber bleibe stumm. „Heute sind einige neue Insassen gekommen.“

„Mmmm.“ 

„Hoffentlich sind die nicht hübscher als ich.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu, weil ich genau weiß, dass sie nur das Gegenteil von mir hören will.

„Wie auch immer, lass uns bitte weitermachen?!“ sie grinst und nimmt mir einen Stapel Wäsche ab.

Während wir sie falten und in die dafür vorgesehenen Kisten legen, spüre ich Costias Blick auf mir. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und spare mir einen frechen Kommentar, denn sie kann schnell in die Luft gehen. Seit ich hier drin bin hat Costia Interesse an mir gefunden. Als ich ihr von dem Extra in meiner Hose erzählt habe, hat sie es nur noch mehr drauf angelegt, mit mir zu schlafen. Wir haben ein paar Mal miteinander geschlafen, dann kamen andere Frauen und wollten dasselbe, offensichtlich konnte Costia nicht die Klappe halten. Erst kam ich mir komisch vor und habe mich gefragt, ob es ein Scherz ist. Da ich allerdings die Einzige in diesem Gefängnis bin, die Intersex und somit mit einem Penis geboren wurde, konnte ich mir schnell erklären, dass die Frauen einfach nur scharf waren und endlich wieder Sex wollten. Natürlich war es auch für mich eine gute Ablenkung von allem, was um uns herum passiert.

„Lexa?“ ich fliege aus meinen Gedanken. „Ich sagte wir können los.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, bevor ich mir ein paar Kisten schnappe und zur Tür gehe.

/ / / / /

 Clarke

Ich bin gerade fertig mit meinem Bett, da kommt Octavia in den Raum. Ich schaue mich um und sehe eine weitere Dunkelhaarige an ihrer Seite, die Hände der beiden sind miteinander verknüpft.

„Hey Griffin.“ Ich nicke kurz und schaue unsicher zu dem Pärchen herüber. „Das ist Reyes, sie ist cool.“ Die Dunkelhaarige mit dem Zopf mustert mich kurz.

„Hey, ich bin Cl- eh Griffin.“ Sie nickt kurz und streckt mir ihre Hand entgegen.

„Raven Reyes.“ Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösen schaue ich zu Octavia, welche gerade etwas unter ihrer Matratze versteckt.

„Und sie ist meine Freundin, also Finger weg.“

„Ich bin verlobt.“ Verteidige ich mich schnell.

Die beiden werfen sich einen Blick zu, den ich nicht ganz deuten kann.

„Ja… genau.“ Ich schlucke nervös. „Komm, es gibt essen“ noch bevor ich weiter fragen kann, zieht Octavia mich an der Hand aus dem Raum.

Auf den Gängen werde ich erneut aufmerksam gemustert, erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass beinahe alle hier hellgrüne T-Shirts tragen, während ich Orange trage. Nervös wische ich meine etwas verschwitzten Hände an meinem Oberteil ab, als wir in die Kantine biegen. Raven und Octavia laufen vor mir her, die beiden reden leise und lachen immer wieder. Ich schaue mich im Raum um, vor uns ist die Essensausgabe, wo zurzeit niemand steht. Neben uns im Raum sind einige Tische an denen die Gefangenen sitzen und sich unterhalten. 

An der Ausgabe angekommen studiere ich die Frauen genau, beinahe alle scheinen absolut keine Motivation zu haben, sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Etwas angewidert schaue ich auf das was sich Essen nennt und sich nun auf meinem Teller befindet. Ich schlucke kurz und gehe dann hinter meiner Zimmernachbarin her zu den Tischen. Als ich mich an einen setzen will, greift Octavia mir an den Arm.

„Nein, nicht hier Griffin, komm weiter.“ Meine Augen werden weit, aber ich folge ihr zwei Tische weiter.

„Was war falsch an dem anderen Tisch?“ frage ich leise.

Raven grinst mich kurz an, bevor sie ihre Gabel in den Schleim haut, der sich auf ihrem Tablett befindet.

„Das ist der Tisch von den Mexikanerinnen.“ Ich nicke kurz, in diesem Moment kommt eine Gruppe Frauen zu dem Tisch, sie lachen laut und unterhalten sich auf Spanisch. „Und setz dich nie in die letzte Reihe.“ Ich schaue dorthin, aber es ist alles leer.

„Wieso?“ frage ich irritiert.

Dieses Mal ist es Raven, die mit vollem Mund redet.

„Er gehört den Frauen aus der Wäscherei.“ Sie wischt ihren Mund mit ihrem Ärmel ab und legt einen Arm um ihre Freundin. „Glaub mir, mit denen willst du keinen Stress.“

„Ja, Raven hat recht, halt dich fern von ihnen.“ Ich stochere in meinem Essen herum, bis ich es nicht mehr aushalten und fragen muss.

„Wieso?“

„Naja erstens…“ beginnt Raven und hebt ihre Hände. „Sie sind verdammt arrogant.“ Ich lache leise. „Zweitens, sie haben so wie wir gehört haben alle schon Leute umgebracht, und zwar zum Spaß.“

„Ja und drittens…“ unterbricht Octavia aufgeregt. „Sie haben eine Wache getötet da unten.“ Mir klappt der Mund auf. „Keiner weiß wer es war und warum, aber seitdem meidet jeder die Gruppe.“ Ich schüttle kurz mit dem Kopf und schaue wieder auf mein essen.

Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen, ich kann davon sicher nichts essen.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht, kleine?“ mein Blick fliegt zu einer Dunkelhaarigen, älteren Frau, die neben mir am Tisch lehnt.

„W… was… ich…“

„Lass sie Nia, es ist ihr erster Tag.“ Die Frau grinst, aber mustert mich weiterhin skeptisch.

Jetzt sehe ich, dass sie eine Schürze trägt, sie scheint wohl zur Küche zu gehören. So wie sie auf mich herabsieht scheint sie sogar die Chefin zu sein. 

„Es ist nur…“ beginne ich leise, ich kneife die Augen zu und sammle mich. „Es ist alles ziemlich viel und mir ist übel. Es hat nichts mit dem Essen zu tun.“ Sie nickt kurz und greift in ihre Tasche, sie zieht einen Joghurt heraus und stellt ihn vor mich.

Ich will gerade danach greifen da erinnere ich mich an etwas, was ich gelesen habe.

„Was muss ich dafür tun?“ frage ich leise, alle am Tisch lachen los.

„Nichts, sieh es als Willkommensgeschenk.“ Sie lehnt sich etwas nach vorne, sodass nur noch ich sie hören kann. „Und ich brauche noch Hilfe in der Küche, vielleicht kannst du deinen Gefängnisberater dazu bringen dich dort arbeiten zu lassen.“ Sie lehnt sich nach hinten und lächelt mich nochmal an, bevor sie weggeht.

„Wow, das hörte sich intensiv an.“ Sagt Octavia leise.

Ich nicke kurz und höre gar nicht weiter zu oder antworte. Stattdessen schaue dabei zu wie die Frau zu Ontari geht, der Wärterin, die mich hierhin geführt hat. Sie flüstert ihr was ins Ohr, worauf die in blau gekleidete Wärterin nickt und lächelt. Ich runzle die Stirn und frage mich, worum es wohl gerade ging. Kurz darauf schmeißen sich zwei weitere Frauen an unseren Tisch, beide schauen mich skeptisch an.

„Wer bist du?“ fragt einer der beiden.

„Ehm Griffin.“ Sie lacht.

„Ok ‚ehm Griffin‘, willkommen in Polis.“ Ich merke, dass ich langsam rot werde und beschäftige mich schnell mit meinem Joghurt.

„Mein Name ist Echo und das ist Harper.“

„Harper mit einem H!“ sagt die Frau neben ihr und hebt ihren Zeigefinger.

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. Octavia lehnt sich etwas nach vorne, sofort komme ich ihr entgegen.

„Sie ist ein bisschen verrückt.“ Ich nicke und esse langsam meinen Joghurt weiter, ich bin froh, dass ich endlich was Essbares vor mir habe.

„Ok wir klären dich mal auf!“ Fängt Harper aufgeregt an. „Also gehe nie alleine in die Duschen.“

„Ja vor allem nicht nachts.“

„Und bück dich nie in der Dusche!“

„Das ist aus einem Film Harper.“

„Wie auch immer, und iss nie etwas, was dir jemand anbietet, es-“ mehr bekomme ich nicht mit, als vor meinen Augen alles verschwimmt.

Ich kneife die Augen zu und versuche meinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich merke wie sich meine Kehle zuschnürt und mir alles zu viel wird. Schnell greife ich nach meinem Tablett.

„Ent- entschuldigt mich.“ Stottere ich, bevor ich aufstehe und mein Essen wegschmeiße.

„Du hast sie gebrochen.“ Höre ich noch hinter mir Echo sagen, bevor ich aus dem Raum gehe.

Da ich keine Ahnung habe wo hier was ist, renne ich bis der Gang vorbei ist. Ich drücke die Tür auf und stehe draußen. Total außer Atem lehne ich mich an eine Wand, zum Glück bin ich alleine. Vor mir stehen Container mit Wäsche, vermutlich ist hier eine Anlieferungsstation. Ich kneife die Augen zu und zähle leise immer wieder von 1 bis 10, damit meine Atmung sich beruhigt.

„Clarke?“ ich kneife meine Augen zu, das kann nicht sein, das ist eine Halluzination. „Clarke? Bist du ok?“

Meine Hände fangen an zu zittern, als ich langsam meine Augen öffne. Ich könnte diese Stimme immer wiedererkennen. Die besondere Betonung, der Akzent, die Art und Weise wie sie meinen Namen sagt. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und schaue direkt in dunkelgrün. Mich überkommen so viele Emotionen, meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. Ich unterdrücke ein schluchzen, bevor ich auf sie zustürme und sie nach hinten schubse. Das darf nicht sein, bei allen Gefängnissen, all der Zeit, sie kann nicht hier mit mir sein. Ich atme schwer und schaue wieder zu ihr, diese langen, braunen Haare, diese wunderschönen Augen. Lexa hält ihre Hände hoch und will etwas sagen, da hole ich aus und schlage ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

„Du Bitch!“ ich will nochmal zuschlagen, da wickeln sich zwei Hände um mich und heben mich hoch.

Ich versuche mich zu wehren, aber bin nicht stark genug. Bevor die Tür zufällt schaue ich noch in Lexas entsetztes Gesicht.


	62. OITNB 2/8

 Clarke 

Unachtsam werde ich in ein Büro geschubst. Mit immer noch zitternden Händen und jeder Menge Wut im Bauch schaue ich auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der vor mir sitzt.

„Was soll das hier?“ die Wache, die mich am Oberarm festhält, antwortet sofort.

„Sie hat eine Mitgefangene angegriffen.“ Der Dunkelhaarige atmet frustriert durch.

„Danke Blake, das war dann alles.“ Schnell schaue ich mir die Wache nochmal an, das ist dann wohl Octavias Bruder.

„Clarke Griffin?“ ich nicke, dabei reibe ich mir meine Faust, die ziemlich schmerzt. „Setz dich.“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid Sir, ich war durcheinander, ich komme noch nicht mit allem klar.“ Er nickt kurz, sein Blick ist verständnisvoll.

„Ich glaube dir, trotzdem wird es eine Strafe nach sich ziehen.“ Er schaut auf eine Akte herunter. „Also Clarke, ich bin dein Gefängnisberater, du kannst mich Marcus nennen.“ Ich nicke. „Wie ich sehe hast du dich schon gut eingelebt.“ Es soll wohl ein Witz sein, aber ich lasse den Kopf hängen.

„Es ist… war kompliziert.“ 

„Das verstehe ich. Versuch trotzdem niemanden mehr zu schlagen.“ Ich nicke verständnisvoll, gleichzeitig ist es mir so unangenehm, an meinem ersten Tag schon so negativ aufgefallen zu sein.

Aber das ist eben Lexa, sie bringt diese Seite zum Vorscheinen, sie hat so einen unglaublichen Effekt auf mich.

/ Vergangenheit /

Es ist meine erste Party seit ich angefangen habe Medizin zu studieren. Da ich allerdings noch niemanden kenne in dieser Stadt, stehe ich alleine an der Theke und schaue mich aufmerksam um. Gegenüber von mir steht bereits eine Gruppe Männer, die mich auffällig mustern. Ich verziehe nur das Gesicht und schaue wieder auf mein Glas hinunter.

„Es ist wirklich nervig, wenn sie so starren.“ Mein Blick fliegt hoch bei dieser wunderschönen, melodischen Stimme.

Ich schaue zu der Dunkelhaarigen, sie lehnt neben mir an der Theke. Mein Blick gleitet an ihr herunter, sie hat ein schwarzes T-Shirt an, darüber eine dünne Lederjacke. Ihre dunklen Locken fallen sanft auf ihre Schulter. Dann ihre Augen, sie sind grün wie der Wald, wie gerne würde ich sie jetzt malen.

„Hey? Noch da?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, mir schießt Hitze in die Wangen.

„Ehm ja, sorry.“ Dann schaue ich zu den Typen gegenüber von uns, sie grinsen immer noch zu uns herüber. „Es nervt wirklich.“

„Ich kann dir helfen.“ Sie bewegt sich langsam nach vorne, sodass sie genau vor mir steht, so nah, dass ich ihr atemberaubendes Parfüm riechen kann.

„Und wie?“ flüstere ich.

Sie grinst und oh man, dieses Grinsen, ich will es jeden Tag sehen. Langsam legt sie eine Hand auf die Theke hinter mich, die andere landet auf meinem Arm. Sie fährt hoch bis zu meiner Schulter und an meinem Nacken. Mir stockt der Atem, ich wusste zwar immer, dass ich auch auf Frauen stehe, aber die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch machen jetzt erst deutlich, wie sehr. Die Frau lehnt sich nach vorne, sodass ihr Mund an meinem Ohr ist.

„Tanz mit mir.“ Etwas in Trance nicke ich.

Sie nimmt meine Hand und führt mich hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren zieht sie mich nah an sich heran. Ich stöhne leise, als ich die harten Muskeln an ihrem Bauch spüre. Zaghaft lege ich meine Hände erst an ihre Arme, dann um ihren Nacken. Sie grinst mich breit an, als wir uns langsam zur Musik bewegen.

„Clarke.“ Platzt es plötzlich aus mir heraus.

„Ein wunderschöner Name.“ Sie lächelt und schaut auf meine Lippen. „Lexa.“

Eine halbe Stunde später sind wir wieder an der Theke, meine Hand in Lexas. Ich sitze auf einem Hocker, während sie nah neben mir steht.

„Also, was machst du so Lexa?“ frage ich und schlürfe an meinem Getränk.

„Ich arbeite für ein Internationales Drogenkartell.“ Sofort verschlucke ich mich.

Lexa lacht und klopft mir auf die Schulter. Jetzt weiß ich, dass sie mich nur verarscht hat, ich werde knallrot im Gesicht, wieso hat sie nur so einen Einfluss auf mich?

„Also Clarke, ich muss leider gehen, aber… gibst du mir deine Nummer?“ ich schaue ihr in die Augen und tue so, als würde ich darüber nachdenken. „Ich meine… immerhin habe ich dich davor gerettet, von diesen Typen angesprochen zu werden.“ Ich grinse breit.

„Natürlich, du Held.“ Sie gibt mir ihr Handy, schnell tippe ich meine Nummer ein.

„Gut, bis dann, Schöne.“ Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch fliegen so wild wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe.

/ Heute /

„Ok Clarke?“ ich schaue wieder zu Marcus, habe gar nicht zugehört, was er mir alles erklärt hat, trotzdem nicke ich. „Hast du noch eine Frage oder einen Wunsch?“ ich überlege kurz.

„Ich wollte fragen ob ich ehm… in der Küche arbeiten kann?“ er schaut kurz auf ein paar Unterlagen, bevor er nickt.

„Klar, das ist in Ordnung.“ Ich grinse etwas und hoffe nur, dass das keine falsche Entscheidung war. „Und jetzt hol deine Sachen aus der Wäscherei, ok?“

Mit einem keinen lächeln gehe ich etwas später aus dem Büro, meine Hand schmerzt inzwischen gar nicht mehr so sehr, das war es allemal wert. Zur Bestrafung muss ich zwar morgen die Duschen putzen, aber das ist denke ich noch in Ordnung, es gibt mit Sicherheit schlimmeres.

/ / / / /

 Lexa

„Woods, was geht ab?“ ich ziehe das Stück Stoff von meinem Gesicht, durch welches ich es eigentlich dunkel haben und schlafen wollte.

„WAS?“ frage ich genervt, sofort bleibt Piper wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Du bist nicht gut drauf?“ die Blonde sieht mich genau an und will mir sofort ins Gesicht fassen, aber ich schlage ihre Hand weg. „Fuck, wer war das?“ ich winke ab und atme genervt durch. „Ich kann den Anderen Bescheid sagen, wir können uns darum kümmern!“ sagt sie aufgeregt, es ist süß, wenn sie versucht hart zu sein.

„Nein Piper, schon gut.“ Ich fahre mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare und versuche den Schmerz an meinem Kiefer zu verdrängen, und vor allem den in meinem Herzen. „Außerdem bist du gar nicht so hart wie du aussiehst.“ Sie schnauft.

„Chapman?“ eine Wache erscheint hinter ihr, sie sieht ihn emotionslos an. „Du hast keinen Dienst mehr, hoch in deine Bucht.“ Sie rollt noch mit den Augen, bevor sie mit der Wache zusammen verschwindet. „Und du arbeite, Woods!“ höre ich ihn noch rufen.

Ich lehne mich nach unten und falte ein paar Oberteile, als ich erneut Schritte wahrnehme.

„Ist schon gut, ich mache ja schon.“

„Was machst du schon?“ sofort schaue ich hoch und in Clarkes wütende Augen.

„Clarke… hi… ehm, ich sollte arbeiten, habe kurz eine Pause gemacht.“ Sie nickt und wirft mir einen Zettel entgegen.

Ich schaue an ihr herunter, trotz dieses weiten Gefängnisoberteils sieht sie einfach nur atemberaubend aus. Ihre Augen sind etwas rot, vermutlich, weil sie vorhin geweint hat, nachdem sie mir eine verpasst hat. Ich nehme den Zettel hoch und suche im Regal nach ihren Sachen.

„Du kannst wirklich gut zuschlagen.“ Versuche ich die Stimmung aufzulockern.

„Ja, und ich mache es gerne nochmal.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und drehe mich langsam um.

„Clarke, es tut mir leid.“ Sie schnauft und verschränkt die Arme vor ihrem Körper. „Alles. Ich wollte nie, dass es so abläuft.“ Sie dreht sich um, bereit wieder zu gehen, aber schnell gehe ich um den Tisch und greife nach ihrer Hand.

Sie reißt sich los und schaut mich wütend an, so wütend habe ich sie noch nie gesehen. 

„Wegen dir bin ich hier Lexa! Und dir tut es leid? Du hast mein Leben zerstört!“ sie schreit inzwischen so laut, dass es mit Sicherheit auch oben zu hören ist.

„Das weiß ich. Und es tut mir unfassbar leid. Hätte ich gewusst-“

„Oh fang gar nicht erst so an! Du hast meinen Namen verraten, wegen dir bin ich hier!“ ich schlucke und kneife die Augen zu bei den Erinnerungen.

„Ich wollte es nicht, wirklich.“ Schnell greife ich nach ihren Klamotten. „Schuhgröße 38?“

Ich greife ins Regal hinter mich, vorher mustere ich Clarke nochmal. 

„Nein, 39. Und damit du es weißt Lexa, ich bin verlobt. Mit einem Mann.“ Die Wut steigt in mir auf, als ich mich wieder zu ihr drehe.

„Sind deine Füße größer geworden seit du Männer fickst?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und reißt mir die Schuhe aus der Hand.

„Fick dich Lexa.“ Erst als sie um die Ecke ist lasse ich meine Wut zu und schlage mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

Als ich nach meiner Schicht die Treppe hochgehen will, höre ich wie zwei Leute flüstern.

„Ja, sie ist echt heiß.“

„Ja ihre Titten vor allem!“

„Genau! Wusste doch es sind diese Mal heiße Neue dabei.“ 

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und frage mich, wer da gerade spricht und um wen es wohl geht. Als Echo gerade den Gang entlangkommt gehe ich auf sie zu und greife an ihren Kragen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen reiße ich sie in eine kleine Besenkammer, bevor ich sie gegen die Wand drücke.

„Was willst du Woods?“ fragt sie genervt und schlägt meine Hand weg.

„Du hast was mit Clarke zu tun oder?“ sie schaut mich verwirrt an. „Griffin.“ Jetzt nickt sie.

„Ja sie sitzt bei uns am Tisch und sowas. Sie ist cool.“

„Ok pass auf, du musst was für mich machen.“ Sie grinst etwas. „Pass auf sie auf. Und sag mir Bescheid, sobald sie Probleme hat.“ 

„Was? Wieso kümmert dich das?!“ ich rolle mit den Augen und reibe mir meinen schmerzenden Kiefer.

„Wir sind alte Freunde. Es ist kompliziert. Auf jeden Fall bin ich ihr was schuldig.“ Echo scheint ein paar Sekunden nachzudenken, bevor sie nickt.

„Gut, und was bekomme ich dafür?“ ich überlege kurz, bevor ich antworte.

„Ich habe noch Heroin.“ Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und kommt auf mich zu.

„Ich will was Anderes.“ Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und schaut an mir herunter, sofort kneife ich die Augen zu. „Ich will dich…“ fügt sie noch hinzu, eine Hand landet auf meinem Bauch und rutscht langsam runter.

„Dreh dich um.“ Flüstere ich, bevor ich meine Hose aufmache.

/ / / / /

Als ich später am Tag raustrete auf die Außenanlage fliegt mir sofort der frische Wind entgegen. Was würde ich dafür geben hier zu arbeiten, an der frischen Luft und in der Sonne. Ich schiebe meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen und schaue mich um, ob jemand hier ist, den ich kenne. An einem Tisch sitzen Piper, Alex und Costia, die Drei nicken mir kurz zu, bevor sie sich weiter unterhalten. Obwohl ich nicht hinschaue merke ich, dass Costias Blick weiterhin auf mir klebt. Ich gehe weiter auf die Rasenfläche und sehe dort blonde Haare. Ich schaue genauer hin, dort sitzt tatsächlich Clarke, mit einem Buch in der Hand an einen Baum gelehnt. Unsicher ob ich zu ihr gehen soll bleibe ich erstmal stehen und schaue anderen Insassen beim Basketball zu. Wenn ich Clarke nur klarmachen könnte, wie leid es mir tut. Ich wollte niemals ihren Namen verraten, aber ich musste.

/ Vor einem Jahr /

„Wer ist das auf dem Bild?“ ich drehe meinen Kopf weg und versuche meine Hände in den Handschellen zu bewegen. „Miss Woods, wenn Sie uns das sagen, wird Ihre Haftstrafe verringert.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

Schon seit 2 Tagen sitze ich hier, in einem kleinen Büro in das kaum Licht fällt. Vor mir zwei Polizisten die alles andere als Vorschriftsmäßig mit mir umgehen. Einer der beiden greift nach einem Donut und isst ihn genüsslich, während ich seit Tagen nur Wasser bekomme. Mein Körper ist so schwach, dass ich kaum noch aufrecht sitzen kann.

„Es bleibt nur noch eine Möglichkeit, Stromtherapie.“ Ich reiße die Augen auf. „Ja Miss Woods, wie hört sich das an?“ ich schlucke. „Wer ist das auf dem Bild?“ fragt er erneut und zeigt auf das Bild von Clarke und mir.

„Eine Freundin, sie hat nichts mit den Drogen zu tun.“

„Ich brauche einen Namen!“ als ich still bleibe verschwindet er fluchend aus dem Raum.

Wenig später kommt er mit einer Maschine wieder. Mir werden kleine Plättchen an die Stirn geklebt, ich nehme es nur hin und versuche mich darauf zu konzentrieren, das Bewusstsein zu behalten. Kurz darauf verbindet er die Plättchen mit einem Kabel. Ich kneife die Augen zu, aber bin nicht auf den Schmerz vorbereitet der dann folgt. Mein ganzer Kopf brennt und schmerzt so sehr, dass ich nur noch schreien kann.

Nach meinem dritten Storm Behandlung bin ich nicht mehr als ein atmender Haufen Fleisch. Ich habe keine Gedanken mehr, schwebe immer zwischen Bewusstsein und Bewusstlosigkeit. Als die Polizisten in mein Zimmer kommen und einer mir eine Pizza vor die Nase stellt, rollt mir eine Träne über die Wange, ich weiß, dass ich es nicht mehr lange aushalte, aber ich will Clarke da nicht mit reinziehen. Da ich keine Reaktion zeige geht er wieder zur Maschine.

„Es ist Ihre Entscheidung Miss Woods.“ Sein Finger schwebt über dem Knopf.

„Cl.. Clarke… Griffin.“ Flüstere ich heraus.

„Braves Mädchen!“ er geht lächelnd aus dem Raum.

/ Heute /

Ohne es zu wollen stehe ich bereits neben Clarke, welche weiterhin gespannt auf ihr Buch herunterschaut. 

„Verfolgst du mich?“ ich runzle die Stirn, woher weiß sie, dass ich es bin? 

„Nein. Können wir reden?“ sie klappt das Buch zu und steht auf.

„Worüber reden Lexa? Darüber, dass du mich hier reingebracht hast? Oder dass es dir so schrecklich leid tut? Es ist mir egal, ok!“ sie drängelt sich an mir vorbei und stößt mich dabei an der Schulter zur Seite.

„Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist Clarke, aber wir sind hier in einem Gefängnis.“ sie bleibt langsam stehen. „Auf engstem Raum. Wir sollten lernen miteinander umzugehen.“ Ich höre sie noch leise schnaufen, bevor sie weitergeht und ins Gebäude stürmt.


	63. OITNB 3/8

 Clarke

Noch immer wütend über Lexas erneutes Erscheinen in meiner Nähe und gleichzeitig total müde gehe ich am nächsten Morgen in die Küche. Heute beginnt hier meine Schicht, von der ich noch nicht genau weiß, was mich erwartet. Ich reibe mir die Augen, welche etwas geschwollen sind und weh tun. Beinahe die ganze Nacht habe ich geweint, weil ich Finn so vermisst habe. Zusätzlich habe ich mich über Lexa aufgeregt, welche mich doch einfach nur in Ruhe lassen soll.

„Griffin! Da bist du ja!“ ich schaue hoch zu Nia, welche für 6 Uhr morgens viel zu ausgeschlafen aussieht.

„Ja, was kann ich tun?“ sie zeigt auf ein Tablett.

„Du kannst die Kartoffeln machen, die sind für das Mittagessen. Das ganze Blech bitte.“ Ich sehe die Menge, meine Augen werden weit. „Tja, keiner hat gesagt, dass es leicht wird.“ Sagt Nia noch, bevor sie sich umdreht und mit dem weitermacht, was sie gerade getan hat.

Langsam gehe ich zum Tresen und greife nach dem Messer, welches dort liegt.

„Das ist meins!“ vor Schreck lasse ich das Messer wieder fallen und schaue in böse, dunkle Augen. „Nimm dir ein eigenes.“

„Ruhig Indra.“ Kommt von Nia, welche uns amüsiert ansieht. „Sie ist neu.“

Nachdem Nia mir erzählt hat, dass ich die Messer ausleihen und es eintragen muss, schäle ich nun schon seit zwei Stunden die Kartoffeln. Ich merke immer mehr meinen Schlafmangel, dazu tut meine Hand immer noch weh von dem Schlag in Lexas perfektes- nein, in ihr dämliches Gesicht.

„So, Pause!“ erschöpft lasse ich alles fallen und gehe aus der Küche.

Ich schnappe mir noch schnell mein Frühstück, bevor ich an unseren Tisch gehe, wo die anderen bereits sitzen und essen. Als ich an Ontari vorbeigehe, spüre ich ihre Blicke auf mir. Es ist ziemlich unangenehm, also gehe ich schnell weiter. Als ich nach vorne schaue landet mein Blick auf Lexa, welche am letzten Tisch sitzt, mit noch ein paar Frauen. Eine davon sitzt beinahe auf Lexas Schoß, aber sie schaut nur weiterhin zu mir, bis ich den Blickkontakt breche.

„Hey Griffin! Wie war dein erstes Tag?“ fragt Octavia aufgeregt.

Inzwischen verstehen wir uns richtig gut, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir auch außerhalb des Gefängnisses gute Freunde sein könnten. Als ich die ganze Nacht geweint habe hat sie mir immer wieder Taschentücher gegeben und mir gesagt, dass alles gut wird. Heute Morgen habe ich ihr dann gedankt, indem ich ihr eine Blume auf den Tisch gelegt habe, welche ich gestern gepflückt habe.

„Du klingst wie meine Mutter.“ Alle lachen leise. „Es ist anstrengend, aber gut.“ 

Raven zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und reißt den Löffel aus ihrem Pudding, worauf sie die rote Masse auf dem halben Tisch verteilt.

„Und es ist nichts Besonderes passiert?“ fragt sie skeptisch, ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und greife nach meinem Toast.

„Wieso fragst du?“ ich sehe, dass sie an mir vorbei schielt, ich weiß, dass dort Ontari steht.

„Die Wärterin zieht dich mit ihrem Blick aus, seit du hier bist.“ Ich schlucke schwer und nicke.

„Ist mir aufgefallen.“ Als ich an ihr vorbei gucke sehe ich wieder in Lexas Augen, erst jetzt bemerke ich, was mir über die letzte Reihe erzählt wurde.

„Also, diese Gruppe da hinten arbeitet in der Wäscherei.“ Alle drehen sich kurz um und nicken. „Und einer von denen hat einen Wächter umgebracht.“

„Jap, gut gemerkt Blondi.“ Raven wuschelt mir durch mein Haar, sofort schlage ich ihre Hand weg.

„Kein Körperkontakt Reyes!“ geschockt drehe ich mich zu Ontari, die bereits nah hinter mir steht.

Ich spüre, wie sie ihren Körper mehr als nötig in mich drückt, sofort lehne ich mich nach vorne und versuche dem Kontakt zu entgehen. Ich atme tief durch, als sie sich endlich löst und sich wieder an ihren Platz stellt.

„Ich tippe es war Woods.“ Sofort fliegt mein Blick zu Harper. „Sie macht einem am meisten Angst.“ Sie schüttelt kurz mit dem Kopf.

„Woods kann aber auch verdammt nett sein.“ Wir alle schauen zu Echo, die auf einer Strähne kaut und verträumt an die Wand schaut.

„Ach ja? Hast du uns was zu erzählen?“ als Echo uns nur zuzwinkert, spüre ich etwas in mir, was ich nie wieder dachte zu fühlen, wenn es um Lexa geht: Eifersucht. 

„Ich schweige und genieße.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, um nicht frech zu antworten.

„Also, was wisst ihr von Lexa?“ alle schauen mich geschockt an, bis auf Raven, die loslacht.

„Woher weißt du ihren Vornamen?“ fragt Octavia mit einem Grinsen.

Mein Mund klappt auf, meine Wangen erröten augenblicklich. 

„Ja genau, hast du etwa auch von ihrem Extra gehört und willst jetzt mal ran?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und schaue wieder zu meinem Toast.

„Wir kennen uns von früher.“ Als ich nichts weiter sage und auch keine Fragen mehr kommen, atme ich erleichtert durch.

/ Vergangenheit /

[Lexa: Ich stehe draußen. Lass dir Zeit. :)]

[Clarke: Bin in einer Minute da :)]

Ich werfe noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, bevor ich mir mein Portmonee schnappe und aus dem Haus gehe. Als mir der kühle Wind entgegenkommt frage ich mich ob es wirklich richtig war, das kurze, schwarze Kleid anzuziehen und die High-Heels dazu. Ich kann allerdings nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, als ich Lexa sehe. Sie lehnt an einem schwarzen Audi und hat eine schwarze Jeans an, dazu ein weißes Hemd und eine rote Krawatte. Ich merke wie mir die Spucke wegbleibt, bei dem heißen Anblick.

„Hey.“ Sagt sie sanft, als ich vor ihr stehen bleibe. „Du siehst atemberaubend aus.“ Ich schaue verlegen nach unten.

„Du auch.“ Sie öffnet die Beifahrertür und grinst mich an.

„Wollen wir?“

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen wir in einem italienischen Restaurant. Es ist wirklich romantisch und gemütlich, alles was man sich für ein Date wünscht. Die Unterhaltung zwischen uns ist leicht, wir finden immer Themen. Mir fällt auf, dass sie wirklich genauso lustig und bescheuert ist wie ich. Wir lachen so viel, ich glaube nicht, dass ich je ein besseres erstes Date hatte.

Am Ende gehen wir Hand in Hand zum Auto zurück. Lexa hat mir erzählt, dass sie in der Unternehmensberatung arbeitet und somit viel Geld verdient und auch häufig reist. 

„Und da musstest du dir natürlich ein Auto kaufen, welches die Frauen beeindruckt.“ Sage ich spielerisch, als sie mir erneut die Tür aufhält.

„Wenn es bei dir wirkt habe ich alles richtig gemacht.“

Ich studiere ihr Gesicht für einen Moment ganz genau. In ihren Augen kann ich erkennen, wie ehrlich sie das meint. Sie lehnt sich etwas auf die Autotür und lächelt mich an, ich schmelze beinahe dahin. Langsam gehe ich einen Schritt nach vorne und lehne mich zu ihr. Vorsichtig drücke ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, sie sind so weich, dass ich am liebsten so verweilen würde. Um ihr aber nicht zu früh zu zeigen, dass sie mich bereits für sich gewonnen hat, lehne ich mich wieder nach hinten.

„Na mal sehen.“ Antworte ich frech und lasse sie verdutzt zurück, als ich einsteige.

/ Heute /

Es sind nun schon ein paar Tage um, die immer gleich abgelaufen sind. Ich habe die Wäscherei und somit Lexa und ihre Truppe gemieden. Stattdessen habe ich viel Zeit mit Octavia und Raven verbracht, die mir nach und nach ein paar Verstecke im ganzen Gefängnis gezeigt haben. In einem haben sie sogar einen Vibrator, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum man gerade sowas wirklich in einem Gefängnis haben muss. Inzwischen ist es 20 Uhr und ich stehe alleine in der Küche. Da ich länger Pause gemacht habe muss ich nun länger arbeiten, bis ich alles geschält habe.

„Griffin.“ Ich schrecke hoch und lasse dabei eine Karotte fallen, sie fällt auf den Boden und rollt direkt Ontari vor die Füße.

„Officer Black, sie haben mich erschreckt.“ Ich lache leise, um meine Verlegenheit nicht so zu zeigen.

Sie legt ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und schaut an mir herunter. Da mir ziemlich warm geworden ist, habe ich mir mein Oberteil ausgezogen, sodass ich nur noch in einem weißen Tank Top vor ihr stehe.

„Du arbeitest so spät noch?“ ich nicke, dabei spiele ich nervös mit dem Scheler in meiner Hand.

„Ja… Nia hat mir gesagt, ich muss das heute fertigmachen.“ Ich könnte schwören, dass sie nach meiner Aussage kurz gegrinst hat.

Als ich an ihr vorbeischaue sehe ich, dass die Tür zur Küche zu ist, normalerweise soll diese immer aufbleiben. Langsam schlägt mein Herz schneller, ich fühle mich unwohl alleine mit ihr im Raum. An ihrer blauen Uniform sind Handschellen und Kabelbinder, dazu noch eine Waffe in ihrem Gürtel. Ich schaue mir alles genau an, bevor sie wieder spricht.

„Dann solltest du weitermachen, Griffin.“ Sie schaut nach unten und auf die Karotte, die an ihren Füßen gelandet ist.

Ich schlucke laut, mein Magen zieht sich etwas zusammen. Langsam mache ich einen Schritt nach vorne, dabei spüre ich ihren Blick auf meinem Oberkörper. Sofort fühle ich mich noch unwohler. Als ihre Funkverbindung plötzlich angeht, schrecke ich zurück und bleibe stehen.

„Black?“ ihr Blick ist weiterhin auf mich gerichtet.

Sie zieht das Mikrofon auf ihrer Schulter näher an sich heran, dabei leckt sie sich kurz über die Lippen. Ich stehe immer noch wie angewurzelt vor ihr.

„Ja?“

„Ich wollte nur sagen Miller hat deine Position übernommen.“

„Ja, danke Murphy.“ Antwortet sie kurz.

Ich sehe, wie sie mit einer Hand die Verbindung ausstellt. Dann fällt mir wieder ein, was ich gerade tun wollte. Langsam gehe ich einen Schritt nach vorne und beuge mich runter. Gerade als ich die Karotte greife, spüre ich Ontaris Hand in meinem Nacken. Ich schrecke zusammen und gehe sofort ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Sie lächelt mich böse an, kommt weiter auf mich zu, was mich dazu bringt, ebenfalls weiter nach hinten zu gehen.

„Oh komm schon, denkst du nicht du solltest kooperieren?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und drehe mich etwas von ihr weg.

Ich versuche mit einer Idee zu kommen, was ich als Waffe benutzen kann, sollte sie mich wirklich nochmal anfassen. Da aber alles bereits verschlossen ist, bis auf den stumpfen Scheler, atme ich genervt durch. In diesem Moment wickeln sich zwei Arme um mich. Ontari drückt mich so lange nach vorne, bis ich zwischen ihr und dem Tresen eingeklemmt bin. Sie legt ihre Arme auf den Tresen, ihr ganzer Körper ist in meinen Rücken gepresst.

„Weißt du was für eine Macht ich habe, Clarke?“ ich kneife die Augen zu, mein Atem wird hektischer, als ich ihre Lippen an meinem Nacken spüre. „Ich kann sagen, dass du mich angegriffen hast. Was denkst du wem man glauben würde? Einer Wärterin oder einer Kriminellen?“ 

Langsam legt sie eine Hand an meine Hüfte, sie fährt unter mein Top und über meinen Bauch. Ich will antworten, aber kriege kein Wort heraus. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich so eine Angst. Gerade als ich darüber nachdenke, laut zu schreien, hören wir ein lautes Klopfen. Ontari springt einen Meter nach hinten und greift instinktiv nach ihrer Waffe.

„Wer ist da?“ es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bevor wir eine Antwort bekommen.

„Woods, Officer. Es gibt Streit im Fernseherzimmer.“ Ontari atmet genervt durch, während ich ein paar Schritte von ihr weg gehe, meine Beine tragen mich kaum noch, weil sie so zittern.

„Bin gleich da.“ Antwortet die Dunkelhaarige trocken.

Sie dreht sich zu mir mit einem frechen grinsen auf dem Gesicht, was einen Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen lässt.

„Du erzählst besser niemandem was davon, sonst bleibst du länger hier als du denkst.“ Mit ihrem letzten Wort geht sie zur Tür und reißt sie auf.

Ich traue mich erst wieder zu atmen, als Lexa den Raum betritt. Sie schaut mich skeptisch an, jetzt fliege ich aus meiner Trance und drehe mich wieder um und von ihr weg. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung Clarke?“

„Ja.“ Antworte ich kurz, dabei greife ich zitternd nach meinem Scheler.

„Gut ehm… Echo hat mir gesagt, dass du noch arbeitest… ich wollte nur mal gucken, wie es dir so geht.“ Ich blinzle kurz.

„Wieso interessiert es dich?“ ich höre sie schnaufen.

Obwohl ich ihr einfach nur dankbar sein kann, dass sie in diesem Moment da war, kann ich es nicht lassen so mit ihr zu reden.

„Ok, hab verstanden. Aber wenn du reden willst, ich bin da.“ Ich bleibe wie eingefroren stehen und nicke kurz.

Als ich mich umdrehe, hat sie bereits den Raum verlassen. Ich atme tief durch und mache meine Arbeit in Rekordzeit fertig, damit ich endlich in mein Zimmer kann.


	64. OITNB 4/8

 Lexa

Wütend schlage ich immer wieder auf den Box Sack ein, dabei ist es mir völlig egal, wie einige um mich herum mich irritiert anstarren. Seit Tagen habe ich nicht mit Clarke geredet, dabei hat Echo mir auch nur Informationen gebracht, die nicht hilfreich waren. Vorhin habe ich mitbekommen, wie Clarke mit ihrem Verlobten telefoniert hat. Von Echo weiß ich, dass sie seit etwas über einem Jahr zusammen sind.

„Was hat der Sack dir getan?“ ich wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn und drehe mich zu Piper, die an der Wand lehnt.

Als Antwort brumme ich allerdings nur etwas vor mich hin und schlage dann wieder auf den Box Sack ein.

„Hey du tust dir noch weh!“ sie zieht mich am Tank Top zurück und bringt mich dazu, sie anzuschauen. „Rede mit mir.“ Ich atme tief durch und schaue auf eine Bank, auf der Octavia und Clarke liegen.

„Das ist Clarke.“ Sage ich leise.

Piper ist die Einzige, der ich von Clarke erzählt habe. Als ich damals hier reingekommen bin, war sie sofort an meiner Seite und hat mir geholfen im Gefängnis klar zu kommen. Natürlich hatten wir auch das ein oder andere Mal Sex, bis ihre Freundin Alex hier aufgetaucht ist. Sie schaut mich irritiert an, bis es wohl klick macht und sie ihren Augen weit aufreißt.

„Griffin?“ ich nicke kurz. „Du meinst Griffin ist deine Clarke?“

„Nicht mehr meine.“ Brumme ich als Antwort.

„Wow… das ist krass.“ Sagt sie dann nachdenklich.

Sie streichelt kurz über meinen Rücken, sofort entspanne ich mich etwas. Ich schaue dennoch weiterhin zu Clarke, während ich über die Nacht nachdenke, die alles verändert hat.

/ Vergangenheit /

Hektisch drücke ich Clarke an die Wand meines Schlafzimmers. Wir sind gerade zurück von einer wilden Partynacht und ich will nichts Anderes, als sie die ganze Nacht zu vögeln. Sie stöhnt in meinen Mund, als ich ihr auf die Lippe beiße. Ich grinse etwas und ziehe an ihrem Oberteil, bis sie es versteht und es sich auszieht. Als wir am Bett angelangt sind, drücke ich Clarke auf die Matratze und ziehe ihren Rock in Rekordgeschwindigkeit aus. Ich sehe, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trägt, sofort stöhne ich leise, dabei spüre ich meinen kleinen Freund in meiner Hose zucken. Schnell lege ich mich auf sie und küsse sie am Hals. Als ich weiter runterrutschen will, hält Clarke mich fest, ich schaue ihr irritiert in die Augen.

„Lexa, baby, ich will, dass du mich einfach nur fickst.“ Mein Mund klappt auf. „Ich weiß, du magst es dich um mich zu kümmern und dir Zeit zu lassen. Aber ich brauche dich jetzt.“

Dadurch, dass ich für das Drogenkartell beinahe eine Woche unterwegs war, haben Clarke und ich es ziemlich eilig. Schon auf der Party konnten wir die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Obwohl wir schon monatelang zusammen sind, ist es noch als wären wir frisch verliebt. Dass sie es so dringend braucht, hätte ich allerdings nicht gedacht.

„Ok.“ Keuche ich heraus.

Schnell stehe ich auf und ziehe meine Hose aus, gefolgt von meinen Boxershorts. Ich atme erleichtert aus, als mein Gemächt aus der Enge befreit ist. Clarke beißt sich auf die Lippe, als sie an mir herunterschaut. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren klettere ich wieder auf sie. Ich küsse sie wild und lasse dabei eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten. Sie ist bereits so feucht für mich, dass ich mich zusammenreißen muss, nicht in diesem Moment zu kommen. Ich löse mich von ihren perfekten Lippen und drücke ihre Beine auseinander. Langsam nehme ich meinen Ständer und gleite damit durch ihre heiße Mitte.

„Bitte…“ stöhnt sie, sofort dringe ich vorsichtig in sie ein. „Gott Lexa!“ ich grinse etwas, bevor ich mich auf sie lege.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Flüstere ich noch, bevor ich hart in sie stoße.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis Clarke ihre Fingernägel in meine Schulterblätter krallt. Ich stöhne laut und küsse sie dabei am Hals. 

„Du bist so eng baby.“ Stöhne ich leise, woraufhin sie ihr Becken in mich rollt.

„Fester baby! Bitte!“ keucht sie mir ins Ohr.

Dieses Mal lasse ich meinen Ständer fast ganz aus ihr gleiten, bevor ich hart zu stoße. Es dauert nur ein paar Stöße, bis Clarke sich mir entgegendrückt und so laut stöhnt, dass ich sicher bin, dass die Nachbarn es hören.

„Ja! Genau da Lex! Oh Gott Lexa, ich-“ weiter kommt sie nicht.

Ich spüre wie hart sie kommt und wie ihr ganzer Körper zuckt, automatisch komme auch ich zu meinem Orgasmus. Ich stoße weiter in sie, bis ich komplett leer bin und total erschöpft auf das Bett neben sie falle. Ich lege einen Arm um Clarke und streichle durch ihre Haare.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ sagt sie verträumt.

Nach ein paar Minuten merke ich, dass Clarke sich von mir löst.

„Kann ich etwas von dir anziehen?“ ich nicke.

„Klar, bedien‘ dich.“ Sie grinst und geht zu meinem Schrank.

Ich schließe die Augen wieder und will gerade wegnicken, da höre ich, wie sie den Atem anhält. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe einen Beutel in ihrer Hand, einen Beutel voller Kokain. Sofort greife ich nach meinen Boxershorts und stehe auf.

„Clarke, gib mir das.“ Sie schaut mit offenem Mund zu mir, aber bewegt sich nicht weiter. „Bitte, gib das her.“

„Was ist das Lexa? Nimmst du das?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

Um mich herum dreht sich alles, das kann jetzt nicht passieren. Ich ziehe mir schnell noch mein T-Shirt über, bevor ich ihr den Beutel aus der Hand nehme und ihn wieder in meinen Schrank werfe.

„Ich nehme es nicht Clarke ich schwöre!“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf, ich sehe in ihren Augen wie enttäuscht sie ist. 

Ich habe Angst, dass sie mir nicht glaubt. Nach einem letzten Mal Luft holen nehme ich ihre Hände und gehe langsam mit ihr zusammen zum Bett. Clarke wickelt sofort die Bettdecke um ihren Körper.

„Ich arbeite nicht als Unternehmensberaterin…“ sie nickt, aber schaut mir nicht in die Augen. „Ich arbeite für ein Internationales Drogenkartell.“

„Deshalb die ganzen Reisen…“ flüstert sie, ich nicke nur.

„Es tut mir leid Clarke, wirklich… ich wollte nie, dass du etwas davon erfährst.“

Es braucht ungefähr 5 Minuten, bevor Clarke sich bewegt. Sie dreht ihren Körper zu mir, ich sehe Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Clarke-“

„Nein, hör mir zu!“ ich schlucke schwer, weil ich Angst habe, dass sie nun Schluss macht. „Ich möchte nie wieder, dass du mich anlügst, ok?“ ich nicke.

Sie steht auf und zieht sich langsam an, während ich noch im ungewissen dort sitze und nervös mit meinen Fingern spiele.

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Ich rufe dich an, ok?“ ich spüre noch ihre Lippen auf meiner Wange, bevor sie aus der Tür ist.

/ Heute /

Bei den Gedanken daran, wie überflüssig das war, steigt mein Herzschlag. Hätte ich es verhindert, dass sie von meinem Job erfährt, wäre sie nie mit eingestiegen, sie wäre nie hier gelandet. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und schaue wieder zu Piper, die Clarke noch immer skeptisch mustert. Gerade als ich mich wieder dem Box Sack widmen will, erscheint Costia an unserer Seite.

„Lexiii?“ sagt sie fröhlich, ich rolle mit den Augen, genau wie Piper. „Ich gehe jetzt in den Waschraum und kümmere mich um die Uniformen. Alleine.“

„Wir haben es verstanden Costia.“ Kommt von Piper, woraufhin ich kurz lachen muss.

Ein paar Momente vergehen, bevor ich meine Boxhandschuhe ausziehe und sie Piper zuwerfe. Sie schaut mich noch einmal besorgt an, bevor ich Richtung Tür gehe.

Unten angekommen sitzt Costia bereits auf dem Tisch, vollkommen nackt. Ich merke, wie sich etwas in meiner Hose regt. Sofort grinse ich und ziehe meine Hose auf.

„Ich wusste doch, du kannst nicht nein sagen.“ Flüstert sie verführerisch.

Ich gehe zu ihr und ziehe sie zum Ende des Tisches.

„Weniger reden, mehr davon.“ Sage ich kommandierend.

Schnell drücke ich meine Lippen auf ihre, um jeden dummen Kommentar zu unterdrücken. Sie rollt ihr Becken bereits in mich, also ziehe ich schnell meine Boxershorts runter.

/ / / / /

 Clarke

Während Octavia und ich auf der Bank liegen und in den Himmel starren, denke ich wieder nur über Lexa nach. Eigentlich sollte ich an meinen Verlobten denken, oder? Langsam setze ich mich auf und strecke mich, dabei schaue ich zum Eingang und sehe gerade noch, wie Lexa im Gebäude verschwindet. Als mir einfällt, dass ich noch in die Wäscherei muss, stöhne ich frustriert. Octavia lacht neben mir und setzt sich ebenfalls auf.

„Was ist?“

„Ich muss noch was erledigen, bis später.“ Antworte ich leise, bevor ich von der Bank springe und langsam über den Rasen gehe.

Während ich laufe spüre ich viele Blicke auf mir. Ich schaue mich nervös um, aber kann Ontari nirgendwo sehen. Stattdessen schaut Lexas Truppe mich an, vor allem die Blonde, die soweit ich weiß Piper Chapman heißt. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie Lexa wohl nahesteht. 

In Gedanken drücke ich die Tür zum Waschraum auf, allerdings bleibe ich wie angewurzelt stehen, als ich höre wie Haut gegen Haut klatscht. Ich schlucke laut und gehe leise weiter, sodass ich wen auch immer nicht störe. Da ich auch einfach zu neugierig bin, gehe ich weiter um die Ecke. Mein Mund klappt auf, als ich die Szene vor mir sehe. Lexa steht vor einer Dunkelhaarigen, die ihre Beine um die Hüfte meiner Ex geschwungen hat. Unpassender weise merke ich selbst, wie ich bei diesem Anblick feucht werde. Wie lange hatte ich schon keinen Sex mehr, und Lexa ist verdammt gut darin. Die Dunkelhaarige, ich weiß, dass sie Costia heißt, stöhnt plötzlich laut los, sie zittert am ganzen Körper.

„Gott Lexa!“ 

Das reißt mich aus meinem starren. Als ich mich allerdings umdrehen will, renne ich gegen einen Schrank. Ich kneife die Augen zu und hoffe nur, dass die beiden es über ihren Akt nicht gehört haben. Als ich wieder zu ihnen schaue, trifft mein Blick genau Lexas. Ihr Mund ist leicht auf, als sie noch einmal hart zu stößt. Ihre Augen flattern zu, als sie laut stöhnt und wohl gerade ihren Orgasmus hat. Schnell laufe ich zur Tür und die Treppen hoch. Dabei weiß ich nicht, ob ich erregt bin oder einfach nur eifersüchtig, dass ich meine Ex so gesehen habe.

/ / / / /

Mit immer noch gemischten Gefühlen sitze ich an einen Baum gelehnt und lese irgendein Märchenbuch aus der kleinen Gefängnisbibliothek. Immer wieder kreisen meine Gedanken um Lexa und das, was ich vorhin gesehen habe – oder sehen musste. Aus irgendeinem Grund versetzt es mir jedes Mal einen kleinen Stich ins Herz, wenn ich daran denke. Lexa gehörte mal mir, wir waren ein super Paar. Bis alles den Bach runter ging.

„Hat dir gefallen was du gesehen hast babygirl?“ ich rolle mit den Augen, werde sofort wütend als ich die Stimme erkenne.

„Tz, klar.“ Antworte ich, klappe das Buch zu und stehe auf. „Will nicht wissen was du dir schon alles eingefangen hast, wenn du jede Frau hier im Gefängnis vögelst.“ Bei meinem letzten Wort packt Lexa mich am Arm, ich habe nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich zu ihr gelaufen bin.

„Eifersüchtig?“ fragt sie aufreizend.

Ohne nachzudenken hole ich nochmal Luft, bevor ich ihr ins Gesicht spucke. Lexa lässt mich aus Reflex los.

„Eifersüchtig? Fick dich Lexa! Du hast mein Leben zerstört! Fick doch wen du willst!“ ich sehe noch ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor ich in das Gebäude gehe, ohne mich nochmal umzudrehen.

/ Vergangenheit /

Mit zitternden Händen fahre ich mir über meine schwarze Perücke, immer wieder muss ich den Schweiß wegwischen, der mir von der Stirn tropft. 

„Baby, alles wird gut.“ Ich drehe mich um zu Lexa, die ebenfalls mit einer schwarzen Perücke vor mir steht.

„Bist du sicher?“ ich kneife die Augen zu und atme tief durch.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich habe das schon so oft gemacht.“ Sie kommt zu mir und legt ihre Arme um meine Hüfte. „Alles wird gut süße, ich passe auf dich auf.“

Ein paar Stunden später stehe ich am Gepäckband am Flughafen. Ich versuche nicht nervös zu wirken, was ziemlich schwer ist. Wieso nur mussten mein Auto, meine Waschmaschine und mein Handy gleichzeitig kaputtgehen? Natürlich hat Lexa mir angeboten es zu zahlen, aber ich will selbst noch etwas Geld verdienen uns es zur Seite legen. Schließlich ist ein Medizinstudium auch nicht günstig. 

Gerade als ich nach vorne schaue sehe ich einen dunkelhaarigen Mann, er legt einen Koffer auf das Band, ich erkenne, dass er der ist, den ich mitbringen soll. Langsam greife ich danach und gehe aus dem Gebäude, dabei werde ich nicht einmal aufgehalten. 

„Clarke!“ ich schaue zur Seite und sehe Lexa an einem Auto lehnen.

Sie kommt zu mir und drückt mir zwei Küsse auf meine Wangen.

„Gut gemacht, babygirl.“ Wir grinsen uns noch kurz an, bevor sie den Koffer voller Drogen ins Auto hebt.

/ Heute /

Noch immer wütend, aber froh darüber, dass ich Lexa nicht mehr begegnet bin, gehe ich etwas später in die Küche. Nia hat mir gesagt, dass ich für morgen früh noch einiges fertigmachen muss. Die Kantine ist natürlich leer, es ist immerhin schon 9 Uhr abends. Ich gehe weiter an der Essensausgabe vorbei und in die Küche, total in Gedanken versunken. Gerade als ich um die Ecke biege, sehe ich Ontari an der Wand lehnen. Ich schlucke laut, bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Hast wohl gedacht du kannst mir immer entwischen hm?“ meine Augen werden weit.

Ich gehe Schritte zurück, aber plötzlich fliegt die Tür hinter mir zu. Als ich mich wieder umdrehe, liegt bereits eine Hand auf meinem Mund. Ontari sieht mich triumphal an, als sie mich nach hinten drückt, bis ich gegen den Tresen laufe.

„Sei still Griffin.“ Sie kommt mir ganz nah, sodass sie genau in mein Ohr spricht. „Und denk dran, ein Wort von mir und du bleibst hier dein Leben lang.“

Als sie ihre Hand vorsichtig wegnimmt, starre ich sie nur geschockt an. Wieso passiert das? Ich wollte doch nur ein Jahr absitzen, dann Ärztin werden und Finn heiraten. Jetzt bin ich hier in dieser Hölle, meine Gefühle für Lexa werden wieder wach und vor mir steht Ontari. Sie greift an meinen Kiefer und will mich küssen, aber ich drehe meinen Kopf weg.

„Bitte nicht.“ Flehe ich, sie lacht nur leise.

„Gut, wenn du kein Vorspiel willst.“ Sie greift an ihren Gürtel und öffnet ihn. „Dann eben sofort zur Sache.“ Mein Mund klappt auf, ich hatte noch nie so eine Angst.

Ontari greift mit einer Hand unter mein T-Shirt, ich kneife nur die Augen zu und hoffe, dass es schnell endet. Als ihre Hand mit meinem BH in Berührung kommt, stöhnt sie leise. Meine Augen sind weiterhin geschlossen, als sie unter meinen BH greift. Es dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie sich nach vorne lehnt und mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange drückt. Dann verschwindet ihre Hand von meinem Körper, ich atme kurz durch. Sie drückt auf meine Schultern, langsam sinke ich auf meine Knie, welche mich sowieso kaum noch gehalten haben. Geschockt schaue ich dabei zu, wie sie ihre Hose und ihren Slip auf den Boden fallen lässt. Mein Atem wird immer hektischer, als sie eine Hand in meinen Haaren vergräbt.

„Los Griffin.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, eine Träne läuft mir über die Wange.

Sie lacht leise, bevor sie fest in meine Haare greift und so lange zieht, bis ich mich nach vorne lehne.


	65. OITNB 5/8

 Lexa

Ich liege mit offenen Augen im Bett, es ist einfach nicht möglich zu schlafen. Raven lässt sich mir gegenüber auf ihr Bett fallen und seufzt irritierend laut.

„Kannst auch nicht schlafen, hm?“ ich rolle mit den Augen, dass sie mich überhaupt anspricht. „Du und Griffin, was zum Teufel läuft da?“

Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu ihr, sie sieht mich nur unschuldig an und tippt mit einem Finger auf ihrem Bein. Sie grinst, als ich schnaufe und mich von ihr wegdrehe.

„Ich meine nur, jeder merkt, dass ihr eine Vorgeschichte habt.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. „Na gut, dann frage ich halt sie.“

Ich greife nach unten und nach meinem Buch, welches ich Sekunden später auf Raven schmeiße, welche sofort vor Schreck quiekt.

„RUHE!“ ruft einer der Wärter, ich lache leise in mein Kissen.

„Ja du mich auch, Woods!“

Ein paar Stunden später liege ich noch immer wach im Bett. Da ich einfach nicht schlafen kann schnappe ich mir meine Klamotten und mache mich auf den Weg zur Dusche. Als ich plötzlich Schritte auf dem Gang höre laufe ich langsamer, ich höre jemanden schluchzen. Gerade als ich um die Ecke biege kollidiert ein Körper mit meinem, ich sehe blonde Haare und greife automatisch nach der Person, damit sie nicht fällt.

„Clarke?“ frage ich irritiert.

„Lass… lass mich los.“ Sie geht einen Schritt nach hinten, erst jetzt sehe ich die Tränen in ihren Augen und ihre zerzausten Haare.

„Was ist passiert?“ mein Ton ist dunkel und gefährlich.

Clarke antwortet aber nicht, sie verschränkt nur die Arme vor ihrem Körper und schaut schluchzend auf den Boden. Als ich an ihr vorbeischaue sehe ich plötzlich Ontari, die im Türrahmen lehnt und ihren Gürtel schließt. Es braucht keine weitere Sekunde bis ich eins und eins zusammengezählt habe. Ich sehe nur noch rot, mein Körper treibt mich automatisch zu Ontari, deren Grinsen langsam verschwindet. Wütend schlage ich nach ihr, sie blockt es ab, aber das habe ich vorausgesehen. Meine andere Faust landet mit ihrem Gesicht, gleichzeitig ziehe ich an ihrem Arm bis ich es knacken höre. Ich schmeiße sie auf den Boden und bin sofort auf ihr.

„Lexa hör auf!“ höre ich Clarke dumpf, während ich immer wieder auf Ontari einschlage.

Erst als ich einen Schlag gegen meinen Nacken spüre und ich von der Wärterin gezogen werde falle ich aus meiner Trance. Meine Hände schmerzen unfassbar, als ich von einem weiteren Wärter auf den Boden gedrückt werde. Das Letzte was ich sehe ist Clarkes geschockter Gesichtsausdruck, bevor mir jemand hart auf den Hinterkopf schlägt und meine Augen zufallen.

/ / / / /

Es könnten drei Tage oder auch drei Wochen sein, ich habe jedes Zeitgefühl verloren in dieser kleinen Zelle. In Einzelhaft zu sein ist das Eine, aber mit Schmerzen im ganzen Körper, sowohl psychisch als physisch, ist das Schlimmste, ich wünsche es nicht mal meinem schlimmsten Feind. Oder doch. 

Natürlich habe ich durch die Prügelaktion gegen Ontari noch ein halbes Jahr aufgebrummt bekommen, ich kann allerdings froh sein, dass es nicht mehr ist. Jeder der im Umkreis war hat für mich ausgesagt, dass Ontari mich provoziert hat. Ich wundere mich, ob Clarke ebenfalls erzählt hat was passiert ist, wenn meine Vermutung stimmt.

„Woods?“ ich erhebe mich langsam von dem ungemütlichen Bett. „Du kommst wieder raus.“

Erleichtert atme ich tief durch, ich kann es gar nicht abwarten wieder bei meinen Freunden zu sein. Und bei Clarke, ich hoffe nur es geht ihr nicht zu schlecht.

/ / / / /

„Wow, du siehst richtig scheiße aus.“ Ich brumme Raven an, die gegenüber von mir auf ihrem Bett sitzt und mich mustert.

„Danke.“ Antworte ich sarkastisch, in der nächsten Sekunde stehen Alex und Piper vor mir, ich will doch einfach nur schlafen.

„Ok, willst du alles wissen?“ ich nicke und reibe mir müde die Augen. „Ontari ist für ein paar Monate vom Dienst befreit worden, aber sie kommt wieder.“

„Was??“ ich springe auf, worauf Piper zusammenzuckt. „Wie geht das? Sie hat- sie…“ ich verstumme und atme tief durch.

„Was ist passiert Lexa?“ fragt Alex in die Stille. „Wir können dir helfen.“

„Ich glaube sie hat- ich weiß nicht genau… ich habe nur rot gesehen… ich muss zu Clarke.“ 

Meine Freunde wollen mich aufhalten, da ich ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen bin von dem ganzen Schlafentzug in der Einzelhaft, aber ich reiße mich los und gehe aus der Bucht. Als mein Blick vom Boden gleitet schaue ich hoch und direkt in Clarkes Augen. Ihr Mund ist aufgeklappt, sie schluckt schwer und lässt ihren Blick über mein Gesicht gleiten ohne etwas zu sagen, als wüsste sie nicht was.

„Clarke, wie geht’s dir?“ sie verzieht das Gesicht, bevor sie weiter auf mich zukommt.

„Können wir irgendwo reden?“

Ein paar Minuten später sitzen wir in der Wäscherei auf einem Tisch, dabei fährt Clarke sich immer wieder nervös durch ihre wunderschönen Locken. Man hört nur das Rauschen und Rattern der Waschmaschinen hinter uns, bis die Blonde endlich ihr Schweigen bricht.

„Danke, dass du mich verteidigt hast.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Das ist nicht wichtig.“ Ich schnaufe genervt. „Ich will mich nur bedanken und… mich entschuldigen, dass ich so hart zu dir war. Du hast es zwar verdient, aber das macht die Zeit hier nicht leichter.“ Ich nicke, dabei unterdrücke ich den Schmerz in meiner Brust bei ihren Worten.

„Ich würde dich immer beschützen, ich hoffe das weißt du.“

Das erste Mal heute schaut Clarke mir in die Augen, meine nächsten Worte bleiben mir im Hals stecken. Sie sieht mich eindringlich an, als müsse sie schauen ob ich wirklich die Wahrheit sage. Dann aber nickt sie und springt vom Tisch, noch bevor ich erneut fragen kann ob es ihr wirklich gut geht, lächelt sie mich etwas an.

„Gut also, bis dann.“

„Ok, bis dann. Und wenn du reden willst-“

„-du bist da, ich weiß.“ Sie lächelt nochmal, bevor sie um die Ecke verschwindet.

Obwohl ich nicht glücklich darüber bin, dass sie wohl mit niemandem über das was passiert ist reden will, muss ich dennoch grinsen. In meinem Bauch fliegen kleine Schmetterlinge, die mich nach langer Zeit wieder daran erinnern, dass ich noch Gefühle habe, dass ich glücklich sein kann.

/ / / / /

 Clarke

„Als Verdrängung wird in der Psychoanalyse ein angenommener psychologischer Abwehrmechanismus bezeichnet, durch den tabuierte oder bedrohliche Sachverhalte oder Vorstellungen von der bewussten Wahrnehmung ausgeschlossen werden.  
Verdrängung wird hier als gewöhnlicher, bei allen Menschen auftretender, Vorgang aufgefasst…“ Ich klappe das Buch vor mir zu, als mir eine Träne über die Wange läuft.

Natürlich habe ich Octavia und Raven nicht lange hinters Licht führen können, sie wussten, dass etwas passiert war. Laut den beiden würde Lexa niemals eine Wärterin halb Tod schlagen, wenn es keinen Grund dafür gäbe. Nach ein paar Nächten in denen ich kein Auge zu machen konnte, oder durch einen Albtraum schreiend aufgewacht bin, habe ich es den beiden erzählt. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Octavia und Raven sich so sehr um mich kümmern, schon seit dem ersten Tag, ich weiß nicht wie ich das Ganze sonst durchgestanden hätte.

Natürlich haben wir überlegt es meinem Gefängnisberater zu erzählen, aber wieso sollte er mir glauben? Ontaris Aussage ist eine ganz andere, und man glaubt ihr, und nicht einer Kriminellen. Es kam auch die Überlegung es Finn zu erzählen, er ist schließlich Anwalt, aber dafür schäme ich mich einfach zu sehr. Außerdem habe ich Angst Finn könnte mich deshalb verlassen. Insgesamt, bin ich einfach nur durcheinander.

Natürlich habe ich viel über Lexa nachgedacht, auch nach unserem Gespräch, es war für einige kurze Augenblicke wie früher, als wir uns noch so nahestanden.

Natürlich ist diese Zeit nun vorbei.

„Hey noch da?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und komme wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Ja, sorry.“ Schnell löse ich mich aus der Warteschlange und greife nach dem alten, stinkenden und halb kaputten Telefon.

Als ich Finns Nummer wähle lehne ich mich an die Wand, bereits wieder in Gedanken versunken. Doch über das Piepen in meinem Ohr nehme ich diese Stimme wahr, mein Körper reagiert und dreht sich um, bevor ich überhaupt darüber nachdenken kann. Lexa steht vor mir auf dem Gang, sie hat die Hände in ihren Hosentaschen und grinst auf etwas, was Costia gesagt hat. Gott, ich konnte die Frau noch nie leiden, sie hängt an Lexa wie ein kleiner Schoßhund. 

„Hallo? Clarke? Ist alles in Ordnung.“ Ich lächle als ich die Stimme meines Verlobten wahrnehme.

„Hi baby.“ Antworte ich, mein Blick landet auf Lexa, welche offensichtlich und schamlos mit Costia flirtet, die Dunkelhaarige streichelt über den Bauch meiner Ex. „Erzähl, wie war deine Woche?“ knurre ich ungewollt in den Hörer.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Finn nicht mal richtig zuhöre, nur immer wieder lache und ihm zustimme. Mein Blick ist so auf das fixiert, was sich auf dem Gang vor mir abspielt. Die anderen Insassen schenken dem Paar keine Beachtung, aber in mir steigt so eine große Wut auf, als Costia Lexa ein Kompliment macht und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt, ich dachte Körperkontakt sei verboten?

„…das war so Klasse, du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen!“ freut Finn sich, ich weiß wieder nicht worum es geht.

„Das glaube ich.“ Antworte ich, gerade als Lexa sich zum Telefon neben mir bewegt und mir ein böser Gedanke kommt. „Baby weißt du noch das eine Mal als wir bei deinen Eltern waren?“ frage ich leise und rau, er merkt sofort die Veränderung in meiner Stimme und schluckt schwer.

„Ja… oder was meinst du? Ich bin verwirrt.“

„Das eine Mal als…“ ich stoppe und schaue aus dem Augenwinkel zu Lexa, welche sich das Telefon ans Ohr hält aber nicht einmal getippt hat, ihre Aufmerksamkeit liegt nur auf mir. „…du weißt schon, als du beim Essen deine Finger nicht von mir lassen konntest, und wir das Bett zerstört haben.“

„Gott, ja…“ ich grinse breit und schaue auf den Boden, bevor ich die Augen schließe und weiter flüstere.

„Du warst so gut… ich kann deine Berührungen jetzt noch spüren.“

Gerade als Finn antworten will knallt Lexa neben mir den Hörer auf, ich schaue verwirrt zu ihr, als sie den Gang entlangstampft, sichtlich wütend. In diesem Moment aber verschwindet das kleine Grinsen von meinem Gesicht, mein Magen dreht sich und mein Mund klappt auf. Mir wird klar was ich hier mache und warum ich es mache, ich habe noch Gefühle für Lexa. Ich wollte sie gerade absichtlich eifersüchtig machen, irgendwie eine Reaktion aus ihr herausbekommen. 

Obwohl Finn wohl denkt, dass es in eine andere Richtung geht beende ich das Gespräch mit der Ausrede, dass die Zeit schon um sei. Den ganzen Weg zu meinem Zimmer kriege ich meine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle, es ist sowas von klar und das schon so lange. Es interessiert mich nicht was Finn macht, wie oft er an mich denkt oder sich wünscht ich wäre bei ihm. Es interessiert mich nur, ob Lexa so denkt.


	66. OITNB 6/8

 Clarke

Mein Herz schlägt ungewohnt schnell in meiner Brust während ich uninteressiert auf das Essen auf meinem Teller starre. Da heute ein Paar neue Häftlinge ankommen sind ist weniger Wachpersonal da, was unter anderem dazu führt, dass Octavia vor mir auf Ravens Schoß sitzt und ihrer Freundin die Zunge in den Hals schiebt. Ich rolle mit den Augen und suche im Raum nach Lexa, aber der Tisch in der letzten Reihe ist leer. 

Gerade als ich überlege die ekelige Grütze vor mir auf die beiden Dunkelhaarigen zu werfen, kommt Lexa dann doch in die Kantine. Sie verzieht das Gesicht bei dem Chaos im Raum, aber dann landet ihr Blick auf mir. Mein ganzer Körper friert ein und mein Mund klappt auf, wohl damit ich nicht ausversehen ersticke. Meine Ex mustert mich für ein paar Sekunden bevor sie sich allerdings wegdreht und gehen will. Ich springe wie vom Blitz getroffen auf, was nun auch Octavia und Raven mitbekommen haben.

„Wow ruhig Speedy, wo willst du hin?“

„Lexa.“ Raven zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor sie allerdings kurz nickt. 

„Ok, wenn du uns brauchst schrei einfach.“

„Oh ich bin mir sicher ihr würdet mich hören…“ murmele ich.

„Wie bitte?“ ich winke ab und stelle noch schnell mein Tablett weg, bevor ich den Gang entlanglaufe.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden kann ich Lexa finden, sie geht gerade in den Aufenthaltsraum, aber ich mache zwei große Schritte und greife nach ihrem Arm. Dabei hatte ich nicht bedacht, was Lexa für eine Reaktion hat. Mir wird die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst als ich plötzlich gegen eine Wand knalle, Lexas Arm an meinem Hals und ihr schwerer Atem auf meiner Wange.

„Clarke.“ Sie weicht sofort von mir zurück und atmet tief durch. „Du hast mich erschreckt… ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, tut mir leid.“

„Ist schon gut, ich kenne dich und hätte das wissen müssen.“ Ich lache leise.

Im nächsten Moment realisiert Lexa aber wohl etwas, denn ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelt sich und sie will erneut gehen, wieder ziehe ich sie am Arm zurück, es ist mir sogar egal ob sie mich nochmal gegen die Wand schleudert, ich will nur mit ihr reden.

„Lexa, ich will mich entschuldigen.“ Sie blickt mich unsicher, mit verschränkten Arme an, ich erkenne alleine in ihrer Körpersprache wie verletzt sie ist. Und in ihren Augen, Gott diese Augen… „Ich war ein Arsch am Telefon, ich wusste, dass du es hörst.“

„Ach ja?“ sie kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu, aber ich weiche nicht zurück. „Und wieso um alles in der Welt machst du das? Was interessiert es dich? Was wolltest du erreichen?“

Ungewollt muss ich ein paar Mal blinzeln, denn so nah vor mir strahlen ihre Augen noch viel mehr, sie ist angespannt aber dennoch erkenne ich eine gewisse Besorgtheit in ihrem Blick, als wolle sie mir all meinen Schmerz abnehmen. Ich kann wirklich froh sein, dass Lexa hier ist, sie hat mich verteidigt und dafür gesorgt, dass Ontari nicht mehr da ist, zumindest für den Moment nicht.

Nach ein paar Sekunden schweigen hole ich tief Luft, ich werde es doch wohl hinbekommen, mich zu entschuldigen. Auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe mein Herz durchbricht gleich meinen Brustkorb, ich komme mir vor wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager.

„Ich habe dich mit Costia gesehen und dachte du willst mich eifersüchtig machen.“ Sie zieht nun belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es geht mich aber nichts an mit wem du was und wie machst… wir sollten neu anfangen, als Freunde, ok?“ Lexa schnauft, bevor sie mich allerdings mit einem weichen Blick ansieht.

„Das ist eine gute Idee.“ Sie nickt und schenkt mir ein Lächeln, sofort fallen meine Schultern etwas und ich alte erleichtert durch. „Und vielleicht wollte ich das auch…“ murmelt Lexa mit einem fetten Grinsen, als sie sich wegdreht.

/ / / / /

„Clarke, sag doch bitte was…“

Mein Gesichtsausdruck hat sich seit einer Minute nicht verändert. Völlig geschockt und verletzt schaue ich Finn in die Augen, welcher mich mit seinem Dackelblick ansieht. Langsam aber sicher wird mir die Schwere seiner Aussage klar, der Betrug. Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten neben meinem Körper.

„Du hast was??“ frage ich laut.

Mir ist es egal, dass wir im Besucherraum sind und sich vermutlich gerade jeder zu uns umdreht. Ich habe es nun lange genug in diesem Drecksloch ausgehalten, habe mehr durchgemacht als ich jedem wünsche. Meine Gefühle für Lexa halten sich in Grenzen, solange ich ihr nicht oft begegne. Dennoch zieht es immer wieder in meiner Brust, wenn ich sie mit Costia sehe… aber darum geht es gerade nicht. 

„Du hast mit meiner besten Freundin geschlafen?“ platzt es weiter aus mir raus.

„Clarke bitte, es tut mir leid…“ ich schnaufe und verschränke die Arme vor meinem Körper, wären wir nun draußen würde ich ihm eine verpassen. „Aber ich brauchte jemanden, einfach diese Nähe. Und du bist hier drin, schon so lange, und-“

„Spar dir den Rest!“ unterbreche ich laut. „Und du brauchst auch nie wiederkommen! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Hast du das verstanden?“

Mit meinem letzten Wort stehe ich mit Schwung auf, sodass mein Stuhl auf den Boden knallt. Nun sind wirklich alle Augen auf mich gerichtet, aber ich ignoriere es, der Schmerz in meiner Brust ist da, aber besser auszuhalten als erwartet. Finn sieht mich mit offenem Mund an, als ich wütend zum Ausgang stürme. 

Er wusste, dass es schwer wird und wir eine lange Zeit voneinander getrennt sein werden. Er wusste somit auch, dass es lange keinen Sex geben wird. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er es nicht aushält, aber meine beste Freundin? Das tut beinahe mehr weh als die Tatsache, dass mein Verlobter mich betrogen hat.

Auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer schießen mir Tränen in die Augen, die ich konzentriert versuche wegzudrücken. Das alles wäre nicht passiert, wenn ich nie diesen Koffer geschmuggelt hätte, ich wäre nie hier reingekommen und Finn hätte nie den Gedanken gehabt mich zu betrügen. Und auch der Vorfall mit Ontari wäre nie passiert, über den ich noch immer nicht wirklich in der Lage bin zu sprechen, vor allem nicht mit Marcus. Es wäre alles nie passiert, wenn Lexa nicht wäre. Ohne es zu merken hat mein Körper den Kurs zur Wäscherei eingeschlagen, wo Lexa in aller Seelenruhe ein paar Oberteile faltet.

„Du bist an allem schuld!“ schreie ich, die anderen Insassen stoppen mit ihrer Arbeit und sehen mich verwirrt an, Lexa hingegen starrt fast schon geschockt.

„Was ist los Clarke, ich dachte alles ist-“

„-wieder gut??“ unterbreche ich harsch und schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Na klar ist es das, weil das Leben auch so einfach ist.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie alle langsam aus dem Raum verschwinden.

Lexa legt alles aus der Hand, Gott ihre Hände und Finger die zu so vielem Fähig sind. Ich laufe beinahe rot an als ich mich dabei ertappe, wie ich an unsere vielen gemeinsamen Nächte denke. Obwohl ich wütend sein will, werden mir jetzt die vielen Wochen und Monate ohne jegliche Berührung erst richtig bewusst. Natürlich habe ich versucht es mir selbst zu besorgen, aber mit Octavia (und eigentlich auch immer Raven) im Raum ist das nicht leicht, und als sie mich einmal erwischt haben konnte ich beiden Tagelang nicht in die Augen schauen. Aber jetzt steht Lexa vor mir, die mich allein durch ein paar gezielte Berührungen zum Orgasmus bringen kann…

„Erklär mir was passiert ist Clarke.“ Das ist es, wie sie meinen Namen ausspricht ist einmalig.

Ohne etwas zu sagen stürme ich auf sie zu und greife mit beiden Händen an ihr Gesicht, anstatt sich zu wehren reißt Lexa die Augen auf und bleibt dabei regungslos stehen, eine Sekunde später drücke ich meine Lippen auf ihre. Ich spüre den Funken zwischen uns, das Besondere was ich bei niemand anderem je gespürt habe, aber ignoriere es. Lexa will zurückweichen, aber ich bin zu wütend und sexuell frustriert um das zuzulassen. Dickköpfig drücke ich sie nach hinten gegen den Tisch und küsse sie intensiver, der Griff ihrer Hände, mit denen sie mich von sich wegdrücken wollte, wird lockerer.

„Clarke…“ flüstert sie, bevor ich ihr meine Zunge in den Hals schiebe und an ihre Hose greife. „Bitte erklär mir was passiert ist.“

Wieder gibt es keine Antwort von mir, ich greife in ihre Hose und das ist der Moment als Lexa mein Handgelenk fest umfasst. Ich löse mich von ihr, wir blinzeln beide und kommen in die Realität zurück, bevor ich tief durchatme und die erste Träne über meine Wange laufen lasse.

„Lexa bitte, keine Fragen. Bitte mach das einfach für mich. Du bist es mir schuldig.“ Bringe ich außer Atem heraus.

Lexas Mund ist leicht auf, ihre Lippen rot und geschwollen vom Küssen, ihre Pupillen erweitert und Atem schnell. Für einen Moment denke ich, dass sie mich wegdrückt, aber dann wickelt sich ihr Arm um mich, kurz darauf hebt sie mich hoch und auf den Tisch, meine Beine wickeln sich um die Hüfte der Dunkelhaarigen. Dieses Mal seufze ich in den Kuss und genieße es, bevor ich allerdings an das Verlangen zwischen meinen Beinen erinnert werde. Hektisch ziehe ich Lexas Hose auf, schon jetzt kann ich ihren Ständer spüren und stöhne leise, was Lexa mit dem nächsten Kuss runterschluckt.

Nachdem ich es umständlich geschafft habe mir meine Hose runterzuziehen steht Lexa nun vor mir, mein Blick gleitet auf ihr Gemächt, groß und stolz wie schon immer, mein Atem stockt, weil ich es so sehr will. Nach einem kurzen Blick in meine Augen und meinem Nicken lehnt Lexa sich nach vorne und küsst mich am Hals, sofort entspanne ich mich und drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite, um ihr mehr Raum zu geben. Dabei spüre ich wie ihre Finger durch meine feuchte Mitte gleiten, erregt drücke ich ihr mein Becken entgegen.

„Bitte.“ Keuche ich heraus.

Lexa nickt gegen meine Haut, bevor sie sich vorsichtig an meinem Eingang positioniert. Ein lautes Stöhnen entwischt mir als sie endlich in mich gleitet, ich kralle mich fest in ihre muskulöse und harte Schulter, so fest, dass auch Lexa laut stöhnt. Beinahe sofort gleitet sie wieder aus mir und stößt erneut zu, sodass sie nun endlich komplett in mir ist. 

„Gott ja! Du bist so groß, ich liebe es.“

„Fuck, Clarke.“

Vor meinen Augen ist alles verschwommen, als Lexa einen unerbittlich schnellen und harten Rhythmus ansetzt, genau das, was ich jetzt brauche. Sie wusste immer was ich wann brauche, noch bevor ich eine Ahnung hatte, dass mir überhaupt etwas fehlt.

Bereits nach ein paar Minuten spüre ich das bekannte Gefühl in meinem Bauch, das Kribbeln in meinen Beinen und in meinem ganzen Körper. Das Einzige was man im Raum hört ist das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut und unser Stöhnen, als Lexa uns immer weiter zum Höhepunkt treibt. Als sie unter meine Oberschenkel greift und den Winkel ihrer Stöße ändert muss ich beinahe schreien, weil es ein so geiles Gefühl ist. Beinahe sofort sind aber Lexas Lippen auf meinen, ich kralle mich wieder in ihre Schulter und stoße ihr mein Becken entgegen, lächelnd, als ich merke wie sie scharf einatmet.

„Bist du-“

„Ja!“ antworte ich sofort, da ich ihre Frage vorausahnen kann.

„Komm für mich, Clarke.“ Und das bringt das Fass zum überlaufen.

Mein ganzer Körper spannt sich an bevor ich die Explosion in meinem Bauch merke, die sich zwischen meine Beine und durch meinen ganzen Körper verteilt. Meine Augen verdrehen sich, ich spüre wie feucht es an meinem Oberschenkel wird, wie Lexa immer weitermacht und mich ohne dass ich es verhindern kann direkt in einen zweiten Orgasmus wirft. Ich sehe Sterne hinter meinen geschlossenen Augen, halte mich nur an Lexa fest und genieße dieses Gefühl der Erleichterung. Kurz darauf spüre ich auch Lexas Orgasmus und stöhne mit, als die warme Flüssigkeit in mir landet. 

Noch außer Atem lehnt die Dunkelhaarige sich an meine Schulter, ich ertappe mich dabei breit zu Lächeln, bevor ich mich nach hinten lehne und Lexa von mir wegdrücke. Sie ist wackelig auf den Beinen und stolpert fast über ihre eigene Hose, aber ich stehe nur wortlos auf und ziehe mich wieder an. Dabei ist es schwer ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck zu ignorieren, aber ich muss es. Es wäre nur schwach sich wieder auf sie einzulassen, wieder Gefühle für jemanden zu entwickeln und enttäuscht und verletzt zu werden.

Hinter mir höre ich wie Lexa sich anzieht, wie sie mir ein paar Schritte nachläuft, aber nichts sagt. Gesättigt aber beschämt und mit Tränen in den Augen laufe ich in mein Zimmer, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen. Dort angekommen finde ich das übliche Bild vor, Octavia auf ihrem Bett, mit ihren Füßen auf Ravens Schoss. Letztere schaut hoch als ich den Raum betrete, ich weiß genau, dass sie mich inzwischen gut lesen kann.

„Oh nein, was hast du gemacht?“


	67. OITNB 7/8

 Lexa

Eine Woche – 7 Tage – 168 Stunden – 10080 Minuten – so lange habe ich über nichts Anderes als den Vorfall mit Clarke nachgedacht. Zuerst war ich verwirrt, dann glücklich, dann unsicher darüber, was zum Teufel das zu bedeuten hatte. Doch nach und nach wurde es mir klar und meine Laune fiel mit jeder weiteren Erkenntnis. Sie hat es nur getan, weil sie es einfach wieder brauchte, ihr war vermutlich egal von und mit wem. Zusätzlich ignoriert sie mich seit dem Tag in der Wäscherei, als wäre ich jemand Fremdes. Und als wäre das alles noch nicht genug haben wir heute erfahren, dass Ontari nächste Woche zurückkommt und ihren Dienst wieder antritt. 

„Ihr solltet drüber reden.“

„Genau nur so können Probleme gelöst werden.“

„Oder ihr treibt es einfach nochmal.“

Die enorm hilfreichen Kommentare von Piper und Alex habe ich ausgeblendet, denn mein Herz schmerzt bei jedem Gedanken an diesen Tag. Natürlich weiß ich nicht Clarkes tatsächliches Motiv dahinter, aber daran zu glauben, dass sie wirklich noch etwas von mir will, wäre dumm.

„Sie ignoriert mich, das wisst ihr.“ Werfe ich ein und lasse meinen Kopf auf mein Kissen fallen. „Und ich kenne Clarke, sie redet dann, wenn sie es will.“

„Aber du solltest darunter nicht leiden.“ Entgegnet Piper streng. „Wenn du reden willst dann rede mit ihr und nimm keine Rücksicht, du schuldest ihr nichts.“ Ich will harsch widersprechen, da schaltet auch Alex sich ein.

„Du hattest keine Wahl und du weißt es.“ 

Ich lecke mir über die Lippen und denke nach, denn ich hatte keine Wahl, aber dennoch bin ich daran schuld, dass Clarke nun hier ist. Ich hätte sie erst gar nicht in meine ganzen schmutzigen Geschäfte mitreinziehen sollen.

„Ich bin draußen.“ Entscheide ich und stehe von meinem Bett auf. „Wir sehen uns dann beim Essen?“ die beiden verstehen, dass ich Ruhe brauche und nicken. „Ok super, bis dann.“

/ / / / /

Ich ziehe die warme Jacke näher an meinen Körper um den kalten Wind fernzuhalten, der um mich herum die Blätter durch die Luft wehen lässt. Nicht viele der Insassen sind bei dem Wetter draußen, aber ich habe es schon immer geliebt, wenn es dunkler und kälter war, vermutlich, weil ich tief in mir drin weiß, dass ich mich gerne an jemanden kuschle um die fehlende Wärme zu erhalten. An einen Baum gelehnt starre ich in Gedanken versunken in den Wald hinter dem Gelände, bis ich Schritte neben mir höre. Ohne aufzublicken weiß ich wer es ist, ihr Geruch trifft meine Nase und ihr seufzen als sie sich setzt verrät mir, dass es ihr nicht viel besser geht als mir.

„Ich hätte dich nicht so überfallen sollen.“ Ich grinse, obwohl mir absolut nicht danach ist.

„Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde…“ mein Blick landet auf Clarke, aber auf ihrem Gesicht entsteht kein Lächeln wie erwartet. „Willst du darüber reden?“

„Nein.“ 

Ich nicke, wir beide schauen wieder nach vorne, unsere Körper nur Zentimeter voneinander getrennt. Clarke hebt ein paar Blätter vom Boden auf und beginnt sie Stück für Stück auseinander zu rupfen, ich schätze alte Angewohnheiten wird man nie los.

„Finn hat mich betrogen. Mit meiner besten Freundin.“ Meine Augen werden weit, aber ich schweige, ich weiß wie dankbar Clarke mir dafür sein muss. „Ich habe meinen Ärger an dir ausgelassen, das war falsch.“

„Clarke…“ langsam drehe ich mich zu ihr, als unsere Blicke sich treffen muss ich schwer schlucken. „Ich bin nicht wütend, weil du es gemacht hast, sondern weil du mir nicht erzählt hast wieso du es gemacht hast.“

„Ich weiß…“ murmelt sie, ihr Blick nun wieder auf das Blatt in ihren Händen gerichtet, ihr nächstes Opfer. „Darf ich ehrlich sein Lexa?“ nach meinem Nicken fährt sie fort „Als ich hier reingekommen bin, ich war so wütend auf dich – ich habe nur noch rot gesehen. Ich habe dir nie eine Chance gegeben dich zu erklären, nie deine Sichtweise eingenommen… und habe bewusst mit deinen Gefühlen gespielt.“

Etwas verwundert darüber, dass Clarke das alles so erkannt hat, schweige ich weiter. Mein Kopf rattert und versucht eine Antwort herauszurücken, aber ich merke nur, wie mein Herz von Sekunde zu Sekunde anschwillt und sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, falls ich das getan habe.“

„Du wolltest neu anfangen, als Freunde.“ Beginne ich und hole tief Luft. „Und dann redest du nicht mit mir, stattdessen ignorierst und meidest du mich tagelang. Clarke, ich will dir nur helfen! Du glaubst nicht wie schlecht ich mich fühle, wie es mich jeden Tag verfolgt, dass ich dein Leben zerstört habe! Ich meine, ich liebe dich, und ich tue nichts Anderes als dich von einem Chaos ins andere zu stürzen. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich dich mit in das alles reingezogen habe.“

Ich habe alles so schnell runtergerattert, dass mir drei wichtige Wörter einfach rausgerutscht sind. Unsicher schaue ich zu Clarke, ihre weiten Augen und ihr leicht offener Mund verraten mir, dass sie genau zugehört und es verstanden hat.

„Mir nicht.“ Bringt sie so leise heraus, dass ich es beinahe nicht gehört hätte. „Also, Neuanfang?“ Unendlich froh darüber, dass sie die drei Worte von vorhin ignoriert hat nicke ich.

„Dieses Mal wirklich?“ Clarke lächelt und nickt, dann lehnt sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter, beinahe sofort entspannt sich mein Körper.

Den Rest des Tages haben wir draußen verbracht, haben uns sogar von den letzten Jahren erzählt und von früher geredet, ohne uns an die Gurgel zu springen. Sehr froh hat mich allerdings die Aussage gemacht, dass Clarke ihrem Gefängnisberater von der Situation mit Ontari erzählt hat. Auch wenn er es nicht geglaubt und keine Ermittlungen eingeleitet hat, es bedeutet, dass es Clarke damit besser geht und sie tatsächlich drüber reden kann.

„Sie kommt bald wieder…“ unterbricht Clarke meinen Gedankengang nach einigen Minuten Stille.

„Ich weiß…“ schützend lege ich einen Arm um sie, was die Blonde zum Glück zulässt.

„Es wäre schön, wenn nicht…“

„Hmmm…“ meine Augen werden weit, als mir eine Idee kommt. 

Clarke sieht skeptisch zu mir, während ich mir in meinem Kopf selbst ein High-Five gebe, dafür, dass mir dieser Plan eingefallen ist.

/ / / / /

Angewidert schaue ich dabei zu wie Ontari arrogant und selbstsicher über den Gang läuft. In ihrem Gesicht sind noch immer die Spuren unserer Auseinandersetzung zu sehen, worauf sich nun ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht legt. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis die Dunkelhaarige sich umdreht und mich bemerkt. Ontari mustert mich auffällig, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, bevor sie langsam auf mich zukommt. Obwohl alles in meinem Körper schreit dieses Monster erneut in ihre Schranken zu weisen bleibe ich an der Wand gelehnt und halte ruhig den Blickkontakt.

„Woods, was eine Freude.“ Ich nicke, spare mir den Atem ihr zu antworten. „Wo ist denn deine Freundin? Griffin?“ 

Dieses Mal beiße ich mir hart auf die Zunge, um nicht einen Kommentar loszulassen. Ontari bemerkt dies allerdings und grinst, bevor sie sich umschaut und einen Schritt nach hinten geht. Erst als sie ein ernstes Gesicht auflegt weiß ich, was sie nun vorhat.

„Durchsuchung Woods, Hände an die Wand.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen, aber drehe mich um und folge ihrer Anweisung.

Ontari tastet leicht über meine Körper, allerdings ohne sich zu trauen mich an stellen zu berühren, wo sie es bereuen würde. Sie räuspert sich, als sie einen Schritt näher an mich herantritt. Ihr Atem berührt mein Ohr, meine Wut und meinen Ekel kann ich kaum unterdrücken, als sie anfängt zu reden.

„Es war schön weißt du, das war es wert.“ Ich knurre leise, was sie zum Lachen bringt. „Und ich werde es wieder tun, weißt du… es gibt nichts was mich davon abhalten kann.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu als sie zurücktritt. 

„Das werden wir sehen…“ murmele ich, als die Wärterin pfeifend den Gang entlangläuft.

/ / / / /

„Das ist dein Plan?“ ich schaue in viel zu viele geschockte und besorgte Gesichter, bevor Clarke neben mir antwortet.

„Es ist ein guter Plan. Und er wird funktionieren.“

Piper, Alex, Raven und Octavia schauen uns noch immer fassungslos an, während Clarke und ich vor unseren Freunden stehen. Mein Fuß wippt nervös auf und ab, ich sehe wie Piper sich über die Stirn reibt und Raven sich seufzend an die Wand hinter dem Bett lehnt. 

„Und woher das Handy?“

„Echo hat eins versteckt, das können wir haben.“ Octavia zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und was musst du dafür machen?“ 

Neben mir spannt sich Clarkes Körper an, die Blicke der Meisten im Raum landen irgendwo zwischen meinen Beinen und ich laufe rot an. Schnell räuspere ich mich und schüttle mit dem Kopf, ich will nicht, dass jemand einen falschen Eindruck bekommt.

„Ich habe ihr Geld angeboten, also alles gut.“

„Ja, stimmt, gut.“ Clarke räuspert sich und spielt mit dem Ärmel ihres Oberteils, als sie in die Runde schaut. „Die Frage ist, kannst du deinen Bruder überzeugen Octavia?“

Die Dunkelhaarige grinst breit, die Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes nun endlich nicht mehr auf mir. Unbewusst mache ich einen Schritt auf Clarke zu, nur um zu merken, dass sie es ebenfalls gemacht hat und sich unsere Arme leicht berühren.

„Das ist kein Problem.“ Alle nicken. „Also, dann Sorgen wir mal dafür, dass die Schlampe bekommt, was sie verdient!“

/ / / / /

Unkonzentriert schlage ich auf den Box Sack vor mir ein, ich wundere mich wirklich, dass ich mich noch nicht selbst verletzt habe in den letzten Minuten. Immer wieder schaue ich zu Ontari, die entspannt auf der anderen Seite des Geländes steht und die Häftlinge interessiert beobachtet. Der Plan muss funktionieren, denn Clarke war nicht ihr einziges Opfer. Nachdem wir uns ein bisschen umgehört haben kam heraus, dass auch andere Mädchen schon unter der Wärterin leiden mussten.

Wie gerne würde ich ihr Gesicht mit dem Box Sack tauschen.

„Los geht’s.“ murmelt Piper, die neben mir an einer Wand lehnt und skeptisch zu Ontari blickt, was ein Augenrollen ihrer Freundin nach sich zieht.

Ich beobachte ebenfalls wie Octavia wütend auf Ontari zuläuft. Die Wärterin hat erst ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, aber als Octavia ihr näher kommt verschwindet dieses sehr schnell. Ich grinse darüber, dass Octavia ihr gerade erzählt hat, dass sie über alles Bescheid weiß, und dass sie und Clarke einen Anwalt einschalten werden. Man sieht quasi, wie die Räder sich in ihrem Kopf drehen. Die Dunkelhaarige wird nichts anderes wollen, als Clarke vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, und genau dann wird die Falle zuschnappen, hoffentlich.


	68. OITNB 8/8

 Clarke

Schweren Schrittes und mit verschwitzten Händen gehe ich den Flur entlang, meine Schuhe laut auf dem harten Fußboden. 

„Du schaffst das…“ flüstere ich mir selbst Mut zu.

Ich glaube nur einmal in meinem Leben hat mein Herz so wild geschlagen wie jetzt, und das war vor und während meines ersten Dates mit Lexa. Oder bei allen Dates. Ich kann gar nicht mehr sagen, wie viele es waren, aber ich weiß, dass jedes Einzelne mich glücklich gemacht hat.

Kurz vor der kleinen Kammer angekommen lehne ich mich an die Wand und checke nochmal meine Umgebung, bevor ich mehrmals tief Luft hole um mich zu beruhigen. Unsicher schaue ich zu Bellamy, der am Ende des Ganges steht und ebenfalls nervös meinen Blick erwidert. Octavia hat es geschafft ihren Bruder mit in den Plan einzubauen, auch wenn es gefährlich ist. Laut ihr sind die beiden unzertrennlich, auch wenn sie in zwei völlig verschiedenen Punkten im Leben stehen.

„Und Showtime.“ Murmele ich, als ich Ontari auf dem Flur entdecke.

Sie kommt wütend auf mich zu, aber ich bleibe weiterhin an die Wand gelehnt neben der Tür stehen, dabei schlucke ich die Angst und die Erinnerungen herunter, die in mir aufkommen wollen. Ontari bleibt neben mir stehen und greift nach meinem Arm. Noch bevor ich mich wehren kann zieht sie mich in den Raum neben uns und knallt die Tür zu, ich schrecke zusammen, trete unsicher einige Schritte zurück.

„Du hast es jemandem erzählt.“ Droht sie und kommt auf mich zu, meine Stimme zittert als ich antworte.

„Ich- ich konnte nicht anders. Bitte, tu mir nicht nochmal weh.“ Ontari schnauft, bevor sie an das Regal neben mir fasst und sich nach vorne lehnt. 

„Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst es niemandem erzählen!“

Wieder zucke ich zusammen und drehe mich weg. Mein Körper beginnt von alleine und ohne dass ich es abstellen kann an zu zittern. Jetzt erst zieht sich ein breites Grinsen auf Ontaris Gesicht, sie ist sich sicher, das zu bekommen, was sie so sehr will.

„Bitte tu mir nicht wieder weh… du weißt, dass es ein Verbrechen ist.“ Ihre Miene wird härter. „Es ist Vergewaltigung!“

Zuerst nehme ich die Hand in meinen Haaren wahr, dann den Tritt gegen mein Knie, welcher mich nach vorne fallen lässt. Ontari drückt mich mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand hinter mir und kommt mir ganz nah, ich muss mich zurückhalten nicht zu würgen oder ihr ins Gesicht zu spucken, etwas was sie sicher verdient hätte.

„Du machst was ich will und wann ich es will, verstanden? Du bist nur eine Kriminelle! Und ich beherrsche dich! Verstehst du?“

„Also, wirst du es wieder tun?“ bringe ich leise heraus, ihr Griff um meine Haare wird fester.

„Ich werde es mir noch 100 Mal von dir machen lassen und du hast keine Chance.“

„HILFE!“ schreie ich, bevor ihre Hand meinen Mund bedeckt.

„Das hört sowieso niemand, kleine.“

Meine Augen fallen zu vor Glück, als eine Sekunde darauf die Tür auffliegt und Bellamy im Raum steht. Er zögert nicht, bevor er Ontari von mir wegreißt und mir sagt, dass ich verschwinden soll. Bevor ich um die Ecke biege sehe ich noch, wie Bellamy sich das Handy schnappt, welches unsere komplette Unterhaltung aufgezeichnet hat, und es der vorbeilaufenden Lexa in die Hand drückt. Mein Herz geht auf, als die Dunkelhaarige mich fest in den Arm nimmt, die Anspannung fällt von meinem Körper ab.

„Gefangene, kein Körperkontakt.“

„Sei ruhig Blake.“ Antwortet Lexa, ohne sich von mir zu lösen.

Bellamy brummt vor sich hin als er aufgibt und verschwindet, ich bin ihm so dankbar, dass er wie geplant in der Sekunde da war, als ich ihn brauchte. Hinter ihm kann ich noch sehen, wie Ontari ebenfalls versucht einen möglichst unauffälligen Abgang zu machen. Lexa löst sich langsam von mir und lächelt mich glücklich an, wie sehr habe ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck vermisst, wie ihre Augen strahlen.

„Wir haben alles, hörst du.“ Erklärt sie, da ich noch immer zittere. „Wir werden Marcus das Band zeigen, völlig egal ob er davon redet woher wir das Handy haben. Und Bellamy kann bezeugen, dass er euch zusammen dort gesehen hat. Alles wird gut süße.“

Anstatt dass mich der Spitzname stört grinse ich und nicke, bevor Lexa mich den Gang entlangführt. Obwohl ich dachte am falschen Ort zu sein, welcher meine Träume zerstört und meine Beziehung hintenanstellt, fühle ich nun wirklich ein Glücksgefühl in meinem Bauch, was mich strahlen lässt. Es scheint als müsse man im Leben nur eine Person treffen die einem zeigt was Liebe und Glück ist, völlig abgesehen davon wo es ist.

/ / / / /

„Gefällt es dir?“ Eine Gänsehaut entsteht in meinem Nacken, als ich Lexas Atem auf meiner Haut spüre.

„Der Film oder deine Hand in meiner?“ antworte ich grinsend, worauf die Dunkelhaarige lachen muss.

Sie umfasst meine Hand fester und rückt mit der Anderen ihren Ohrstecker zurecht, der beinahe rausgefallen wäre. Mein Blick gleitet wieder zur Leinwand vor uns wo ein langweiliger aber abwechslungsreicher Film aus den 90’ern läuft. Immer wieder gleitet mein Blick zu Lexa, die wissend grinst und mir sogar zwischendurch Küsse auf die Wange drückt.

Nachdem wir Marcus die Aufzeichnung des Handys vorgespielt haben waren wir alle sicher, dass sein Kopf vor Wut platzt und er uns mit lautem Geschrei wieder aus seinem Büro schickt. Dann aber hat er tief durchgeatmet und tatsächlich uns Kriminelle gefragt, wie es abgelaufen ist. Nachdem wir ihm alles erzählt und ihm gedroht hatten, damit an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, konnte er nicht anders als Ontari entlassen. Seitdem wandere ich mit einem sicheren Gefühl durch die Gänge der Strafvollzugsanstalt Polis, denn niemand wagt es auch nur mich schräg anzusehen, schließlich habe ich Lexa und all ihre Freunde an meiner Seite.

„Ist schon komisch hm?“ ich schrecke hoch, als Lexa erneut nah neben mir beginnt zu flüstern. „Dass wir uns alle so getroffen haben.“ Ich grinse darüber, dass sie quasi meine Gedanken gelesen hat.

„Ich bin mehr als froh darüber.“

Wir schauen uns an, dabei verschwindet alles um uns herum, der Film im Hintergrund, die kreischenden und lachenden Insassen und das Popcorn, dass durch die Gegend fliegt. Es gibt nur Lexa und mich. Meine große Liebe, die ich Jahrelang aus den Augen aber nie aus dem Herzen verloren habe.

„Hört auf mein Gott.“ Mein Kopf fliegt zur Seite als mich ein Popcorn an der Stirn trifft, Lexa knurrt Octavia wütend an. „Ihr seid ekelhaft, so verliebt.“

„Ah kommt schon, ich musste wochenlang zusehen wie ihr Trockensex auf dem Bett neben mir hattet!“ antworte ich, Lexa lacht neben mir.

„Touché Griffin!“ Octavia grinst als sie sich wieder in die Arme ihrer Freundin fallen lässt und auf die Leinwand schaut.

„Willst du hier raus?“ ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. „In meiner Bucht in zwei Minuten?“

Noch bevor ich antworte steht Lexa auf und geht in aller Ruhe aus dem Raum. Da alle Insassen hier sind befinden sich auch die Wachleute hier, wir haben es schon so oft gemacht, uns heimlich getroffen und unaussprechliche Dinge getrieben. Ich reibe mir die Hände bevor ich nach einiger Zeit ebenfalls aufstehe und aus dem Raum gehe, dabei ist es schwer die wissenden Blicke von Raven und Octavia zu ignorieren, aber ich will nur noch eines, in Lexas Armen liegen, da wo ich hingehöre.

Plötzlich sehe ich die Zeit hier nicht mehr als Bestrafung, nein, es ist ein Neuanfang, mit neuen Freunden und der Liebe meines Lebens, die ich sicher nicht mehr gehen lasse, was auch immer sich uns in den Weg stellt.

/ / / / /

Als ich in Lexas Bucht biege sehe ich bereits das Kerzenlicht, welches kleine Schatten an die Wände wirft. Tränen schießen mir in die Augen, als ich ein kleines Herz aus Rosenblättern geformt auf dem Boden sehe. Es wickeln sich zwei Arme um meine Hüfte, sofort lehne ich mich nach hinten in Lexa und genieße die Küsse, die sie auf meine Haut drückt.

„Wie hast du das wieder geschafft?“ frage ich beeindruckt, als ich auf die Kerzen schaue, die auf dem Waschbecken, Schrank und Hochbett stehen.

„Bellamy…“ flüstert sie, worauf ich lächle. „Komm her.“

Lexa löst sich langsam von mir, greift nach meinen Händen und führt mich in ihre Bucht. Niemand ist um uns herum, die Lichter sind aus und ich schaue in die Augen der Frau, die ich über alles liebe. Lexa grinst und beißt sich vor Nervosität auf die Lippe, bevor sie mich eindringlich ansieht.

„Ich liebe dich Clarke.

„Ich liebe dich auch Lexa.“

Sie grinst breit, bevor sie unsere Lippen miteinander verknüpft und das Glücksgefühl in meinem Bauch perfekt macht.


End file.
